TLOS: Malefor's Legacy
by The1upguy
Summary: After 10 years of peace and prosperity, the former Dark Master, and King of the Dragon Realms, is suddenly confronted with a haunting dream about his wife, killed long ago by his own Dark paw. Sequel to TLOS: Sparx the Dragon. Rated T for violence. I will keep the swearing to a minimum. Please review, even if you're not enjoying, because I would like to know what needs improvement.
1. Another Nightmare

**Welcome to the sequel of TLOS: Sparx the Dragon, and hope you will enjoy. Now, if you have not read that story, I would do that first, or a lot of this will make little sense. **

**When all in the world seemed right, Malefor, the former Dark Master and now celebrated king of the Dragon Realms, will find this life is not complete. A part of him, thought long destroyed by his own Dark paws, will find a way back into his life. **

**Now, after finding peace and forgiveness from his race, can this former slave to evil find a way to be forgiven...by his family.**

* * *

Chapter One: Another Nightmare

In the distant worlds of the Outer Realms, a new shipment of supplies is brought to the only outpost on a small moon orbiting Conderoga. Bosco, the large shopkeeper, quickly begins filling the shelves of his general store, waiting for his first customer to enter. The owner of this shop is a very large and furry creature, like a brown bear, and resembles many of the life forms in the Conderoga system.

However, unlike his fellow citizens, he does not express the same feelings towards other life forms, ones that call this small moon their home. Outcasts from the main system, a diverse group of humanoid, reptilian, and ape-like creatures keep to themselves on this tiny moon, and have no issues with the fuzzy shopkeeper. As they see him as an outcast himself.

"Bosco!"

A very jovial ape remarks over the bell from the front door. He strides up to the counter, and extends his long arm out for a strong shake from his good friend.

"How's everything in the world of dry goods?"

The large brown and black-haired beast smiles, taking his friend's hand gently, so not to break it with his powerful grip.

"Business has never been better," he replies.

His eyes suddenly focus forward and an uneasy look fills his gaze.

"However, that might change quickly."

The doors suddenly blast open with a powerful shove, and a long, thin, light-blue dragoness strides inside. The anger marks dug deep into her face keep Bosco uneasy. However, he quickly sees fear in the lavender eyes of one of two dragons living on Conderoga's moon. The only other, being this angry dragoness' young daughter, and Bosco's best friend.

"Danielle, are you OK?" The large bear calls out, stepping out from behind his counter to meet her halfway. "What's the matter?"

"I think Mya ran away," she replies with worry in her voice and the ape standing by the counter begins to laugh.

"Maybe you should have kept her on a leash," he remarks snidely, showing no concern for the single-mother's loss.

"After all, dragons are nothing but simple-minded beasts and should be chained up."

Danielle grits her teeth, and stands up on her hind legs. With her massive size and height, she slams the roof with her white horns and falls back upon her front paws.

"See?" The ape continues laughing, as Danielle grasps her head in pain. "Your kind can't even stand upright...proving that you, and that worthless offspring of yours, are nothing but uncivilized animals."

The blue dragoness grunts in anger again but inside, the pain of his torments hurt; as this is the reason she believes her daughter ran away.

She would like nothing more than to leave the Conderoga system herself because everyone believes much like this ape does, but she has come to find this world is a very good place to hide her family. However, one person on this small, obscure rock has respect for the two dragons, and his voice speaks up for the customer that keeps him in business.

"ENOUGH...You callus monkey!" Bosco barks back at his friend, showing the ape-like creature great anger with his eyes. "This dragon and her daughter are two of the finest beings I've ever come to know."

The large black and brown bear places his massive paw upon Danielle's side and stares into her eyes with determination.

"And I sure as heck would never be able to stay here if it was not for them."

Danielle shows a bit of surprise as Bosco speaks up and criticizes a philosophy that is shared by most of the population on this small moon.

"You should thank her for being here...or else you would have nowhere to buy your bananas."

"Fine, Bosco!" His friend barks with pompousness in his voice, hearing a taunting tone from the large shopkeeper.

He quickly turns to the door he came in from, and raises his nose in the air away from the thin blue dragon.

"I guess I will come back later...when you're done with this filthy creature."

"What a jerk," the old bear remarks as the doors closes behind the smug simian and Danielle lowers her head in depression.

"Why do they all hate us?" She asks under her breath and Bosco turns his attention back to a now distraught dragoness. "My daughter and I only want to live quietly in peace..."

Danielle's eyes focus upon the large shopkeeper, expressing pure defeat.

"...but this place is _killing_ her, Bosco."

The worried mother lies on her haunches, no longer able to hold her weight up.

"She told me she hated me," Danielle pauses as the tears build in her bluish-purple eyes. "She told me she wanted to find a new home. Even if it meant leaving her mother."

Bosco's eyes show fear as well. He quickly informs her of a chance meeting they had the day before and an idea that may have been put into her head by him.

"She was here yesterday, Danielle!" Bosco remarks, now recalling the moment in his memory to her in perfect detail. "Mya asked how she could get to the Dragon Realms."

"What?!" The blue and white chested dragoness barks with shock, not understanding how Mya would even know about their former home from centuries ago.

"The Dragon Realms no longer exist...they were destroyed ages ago."

"No, Danielle..." Bosco suddenly shows a weird smile, then points his finger at a simple poster upon his bulletin board.

"...they do exist!"

The words...THE DRAGON GAMES...takes her attention and Danielle strides closer.

"Presented by the Guardians of Avalar..." her voice calls out, reading the remaining notice. "...the strongest and fastest dragons shall claim their place in history...WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"I was as surprised as you when I saw it in one of my shipments last week," the old bear remarks showing Danielle a smile. "I figured if the world saw the dragon race was still thriving, maybe you and Mya would not be thought of as..."

The shopkeeper is cut off abruptly, as Danielle rips the poster from the board, and shreds it with her talons.

"They are _gone_!" She barks, looking down at the ground with a sudden depression. "I _know_ they are."

The blue dragoness begins to cry, recalling her father's story, one he made her remember vividly.

"My ancestor destroyed the entire realm," She recalls to herself, feeling the pain her father's soul would give off every time he spoke of their family's evil legacy.

"He killed _everyone_."

"What?" Bosco asks, hearing the blue dragoness' last thought, spoken aloud.

"Nothing!" Danielle replies with a very shaky voice, then suddenly her eyes return their focus to him.

"Where did you send my daughter?"

Bosco balks for a moment, hearing the accusing tone in the blue dragon's voice.

"I sent her _home_, Danielle." He answers with anger. "How could you possibly think I would tell her to go anywhere but..."

Suddenly Bosco stops talking and his eyes lose all focus.

"Oh no..." he says and Danielle can see the fear begin to overtake the large bear's face. She herself becomes worried with his lengthening pause and pushes him to finish his thought.

"Well? What is it?" She forces and Bosco returns his eyes to her as he recalls a faint image in his memory from yesterday.

"Lord Cypher," he says, then looks towards the door where he was standing.

"He was here in the town yesterday and might have overheard Mya and myself talking about the Dragon Realms."

"Isn't he that ruthless Space Pirate from Garron Prime?" Danielle replies with pure terror in her voice.

They both know he can sell anything he steals, especially a very profitable creature like a dragon.

Bosco nods his head, and walks behind the counter of his shop.

"We need to go find Mya now, Danielle," the Shopkeeper remarks, grasping his trusted shotgun from under the register, and cocking it once to load a fresh shell.

"I'll be damned if he thinks he can just take one of my friends."

* * *

Deep in space, an adolescent red dragon lays motionless, held inside the cargo hold of a small ship. With her paws bound in stone against her darker colored chest, and boxed in a small cage just larger than her body, this young two-toned red dragoness cannot move a single muscle.

"Help!" She tries yelling for the hundredth time, but the rock tightly holding her mouth shut keeps her voice and magic inside.

The young dragoness stares out a window directly before her, and squints as sunshine begins to pour into the room. The countless stars she saw moving by at great speed are no longer visible, as the ship lowers into the atmosphere of another planet. A deep depression fills her heart, not truly knowing how far she has been taken from her home...and from her mother.

"I'm sorry, Mom," she says muffled through the tight muzzle, as tears pour from her eyes once more. "I never meant for this to happen."

Mya recalls the last moment with her mother, and the heated argument that ended it. She told her she would never see her again, and at this moment, the young daughter is so fearful that this threat may have just come true. She saw the poster in the General Shop, and begged her mother to leave the hellish place she picked to spend their lives.

"I just wanted to get away from them!" She cries, now wishing for nothing more than to be scolded by everyone on her walk home.

"Aww, you poor thing..." A voice barks sarcastically from behind, and the young dragoness can feel her left horn suddenly yanked up through the cage above. "...I thought you _wanted_ to find the Dragon Realms?"

Mya, forced to stare into the eyes of the one who kidnapped her, begins trembling with fear, awaiting another beating from her new master.

"You said you would do _anything_ to get there." He says tauntingly, knowing how he tricked her to step aboard his ship, and laughs seeing the terror in her dark reddish-purple eyes.

Lord Cypher slams the young dragon's muzzle back to the ground, and pulls the cage over to a darker area away from the window.

"I just didn't say for how _long_ you would stay in these realms."

The large bear-like creature opens the front of Mya's cage, and drags her out by the left horn. She squirms with the pain of being handled by a tender spot, and her whimpers enrage the Space Pirate further.

"SHUT UP!" He barks, kicking the young dragoness in the ribs, and making her yelp in even more intense pain.

"You better not make a _sound_ during the auction." The large creature reaches down, placing a paw on her throat and staring into her tear-filled eyes. "Trust me. I will be much more brutal to you if I have to leave before I sell all of my goods, so you better be _quiet_."

The large grizzly grasps the black wings of his captive and binds them together with a leather harness, so they cannot move an inch. He then places a large paw on the bridge of Mya's nose, holding her face to the ground, and rests the remainder of his weight on her back. He reaches over to the wall, removing a steel bridle with a mouth bit made of purple crystal, then rips the stone muzzle from the young dragon's mouth. It painfully cuts across the thin scales of her nose and jaw, and Mya yelps again. The powerful Grizzly uses this moment to force the dark gem into her opened mouth, and slides the bridle over her face, anchoring it tightly to her horns.

"This will make sure you stay silent and remain still while I'm here in Avalar," he remarks.

Then he returns his prize to her cage. The large bear-like creature rises back to his feet, and shows a very snide smile to the naive red dragon he tricked into coming with him.

"I don't want anyone hearing you cry for your mommy all day. I could get in trouble for holding a dragon prisoner on the Dragon home world."

Mya bucks her bound frame inside the cage, trying desperately to break the stronger bindings now holding her down. However, the large pirate places his massive paw through the steel bars and grasps the back of her neck.

"Stop trying to hurt yourself. You're only taking away from my fun _later_," He says coldly.

Reaching into a small pouch on his coat of armor, he removes the same small needle he poked her with before. He forces the syringe into a gap between her scales, dosing the red dragoness with another shot of powerful tranquilizers.

Mya's eyes quickly glaze over, and Lord Cypher laughs as she slowly passes out again.

"I hope you enjoy your visit to the Dragon Realms young one..." He remarks, looking out the window and seeing the two suns of Avalar shining on the blue ocean below.

"...because you will never see them again after today."

* * *

In the great Dragon's Palace situated in the center of New Warfang, the largest city on Avalar, the King feels a sensation in his heart he has felt for the last few nights. Strong memories begin filling his dreams, turning them to dark nightmares he has not faced in eons.

_"Aerial...NOOOOooooo!"_ He cries in his sleep, seeing the wife he lost in his first life, but feeling her soul as if it is beside his own.

_"I'm so sorry..."_ Malefor continues, rustling around upon his cushions, fighting with the struggle inside his head. He watches his Dark Power overwhelm her again, and then the site that has haunted an immortal dragon for millions of years, as her body lies dead before the rookery.

_"...I couldn't stop myself from doing this to you...or to our child."_

Suddenly his eyes open wide within his dream, as this familiar nightmare changes, and Aerial rises to her feet. Her heart begins pounding in his ears, and the sound quickly syncs up with his own pulse. He stares in shock, seeing this image of his wife rise up after the Dark Elemental attack that left her lifeless in every other nightmare he's had, including the day he did this in real life.

Never in the four million years he spent in a hellish prison has this frequent nightmare changed, nor has it consumed his emotions so strongly. Malefor's body begins thrashing around upon his sleeping cushions, as the dragon he was married to for seventeen years, shows her husband a familiar smile within a strong dream.

The tall, thin, blue and white wind dragoness reaches out to Malefor's muzzle, placing a gentle paw upon her husband's cheek, and looks towards the heavens.

_"Our family is coming home, my love."_

"WHAT?!"

"Malefor...Are you alright?" A voice calls out inside the King's sleeping chamber.

Malefor's eyes quickly open with shock, staring upon the only dragon that knew him before his ordeal with the Dark Master, along with the wife he was forced to attack.

"Diamond! What are you doing in here?" He replies, seeing the pure white dragon hunching several yards away from his bed, waiting for his immortal friend to wake from this powerful nightmare.

"I couldn't sleep...especially feeling this struggle in your heart again," the Spirit dragon remarks, almost as if he is annoyed about not getting his rest for the night.

"You appear to have something on your mind these last few days, Malefor, and it is starting to affect my sleep. So I'm not leaving until you tell me what's troubling you."

The large purple and gold dragon gives his former mentor a wry smirk, knowing how blunt the old Spirit Elder can be, and quickly repositions himself to sit before the spiritually powerful albino dragon.

"I am seeing my wife's death replaying over and over in my dreams, Diamond," he says with no delay, expressing the pain of the moment that just passed through his heart in a strong vision.

"I can feel her soul surrounding me, her eyes burning through me, and the touch of her paw upon my cheek," he says, grasping his jaw and looking up to the heavens as she did. "And then I felt something else, something I couldn't explain until now."

Diamond can see his aura brighten in color, and reaches out to his old friend.

"Show me this emotion you're feeling, my old friend," the Great Elder says, placing his paw upon Malefor's gold chest and hearing his thoughts as if they were his own.

_"I can sense a great deal of pride inside of you, Malefor,"_ the old dragon remarks quickly in thought, and the larger dragon nods his head with agreement. He quickly helps the old dragon to focus, by thinking of this dream.

_"You feel your family is returning?"_

Diamond suddenly removes his paw as this single thought consumes Malefor and a powerful emotion beings overwhelming him.

"That's not possible!" The white dragon remarks aloud, looking up to his friend with his sightless eyes. "You are not the blind one here, Malefor...you saw what happened twenty-two hundred years ago, so there is no way that idea is even feasible."

"WHY NOT?" The large purple dragon replies with anger, standing upon his feet and striding around to release his nervous energy.

"My egg was close to hatching the day the Dark Master attacked...It might not have been inside the Rookery when I brought it down, Diamond."

The Spirit dragon shows concern, as Malefor begins explaining more of his feelings, and why he may be having these odd Nightmares for the last three days.

"I have seen this kind of reaction in Spyro a hundred times, when Sparx returns to Avalar from a Skylander mission, but I never feel anything!" Malefor continues, looking up at a portrait of the youngster both purple dragons call their son.

"He can actually _tell_ when his boys are getting close to him, feeling the same pulse that beats in his own chest."

"And you believe you are feeling this sensation now?"

Malefor snaps his head down to his old Mentor, showing the look of the unknown in his eyes.

"How can you say I'm not feeling this, Diamond? I have never experienced it before, but Spyro has told me he can feel the beat of his son's heart when he is close by, and this is what I am feeling now."

The white dragon shows a bit of a frown, then places his paw upon Malefor's chest again. It takes a second for the Spirit dragon to get over the thought, but he quickly feels the second pulse in Malefor's soul

"By the ancestors!" He says with a deep shock in his voice, then looks up at his old friend with a snide smirk.

"You haven't...ahh..."

"NO!" Malefor replies quickly, hearing the Great Elder's thoughts, and the idea that he has gotten 'busy' in the last ten years.

"Then I am at a loss, my old friend, and I think we need to investigate this more."

"How in the name of the Ancestors are we going to investigate a dream, you old crack pot?"

His voice is more sarcastic than insulting, and Diamond just shows a smug grin to his old friend from a lifetime ago.

"Crack pot, huh..." He remarks, slowly striding to the balcony of King Malefor's sleeping chamber, and staring out upon the world with his sightless eyes.

Light-pink in color, and able to pick up the Spirit of everything around him, the old dragon sees more than most. His eyes open wide with the rainbow of color from the population of the great city below, however, they quickly refocus far across the horizon.

"...well, this 'Old Crack-Pot' knows the energy you felt is not a dream, 'cause I can see it pulsing across the ocean to the South!"

"WHAT!" Malefor yelps with surprise, quickly joining his friend at the ledge of his private lookout.

"Then let's get going!"

"Easy old friend," Diamond remarks, placing a calming paw against Malefor's side, giving him a small dose of his power to settle his swirling aura. "We will get there soon enough, but first we must inform a Guardian before you leave the city."

"Darn laws...I almost forgot," Malefor replies, knowing he is not to leave the city unless the Elder Guardian is made aware and placed in charge.

"Nightshade!" Diamond barks out.

A few seconds go by before a black and gray dragon appears at the entrance of the royal sleeping chamber. A very angered look is upon his face, and his crystal green eyes focus upon the one he is charged to guard with his life.

"Seriously, Master...I am getting tired of you just walking off while I sleep," he remarks with a tone of agitation in his voice, as the near weightless Spirit Dragon treads very lightly upon his feet, even as old as he is. "How can I guard a dragon that decides to just stroll around without my knowledge?"

"I don't think I am in danger standing beside the King of the Dragon Realms, Nightshade," the old albino replies, and rolls his eyes before Malefor, getting the tense purple dragon to loosen up further with his facial expression.

Diamond quickly gestures the shadow dragon inside the royal sleeping chamber, and Nightshade steps lightly upon the marble floor with respect to where he is. The black dragon crosses the room and rears up on his hind legs. He reaches his front paws out to grasp the top of his wings and genuflects before large purple and gold dragon.

"I apologize for entering your private chambers, Great King, and I meant no disrespect when I insinuated that your Highness could not protect my Master's life."

Malefor quickly rolls his eyes, and Diamond begins laughing immediately.

The King hates when anyone refers to him as royalty, seeing himself only as Avalar's unified voice and nothing more. The purple dragon made this a law during his first reign, and is the only law he kept from before the war.

"You know how much that bothers me when you do that, Nightshade," he remarks, as the smug look upon the bowing Shadow Master consumes him with the arrogance of this sarcastic, but very powerful dragon. "If you want Diamond to look for a new valet...just keep that smug grin upon your face."

"Why? Do you think you can remove it, My Liège?" Nightshade replies tauntingly, returning to a normal stance before the larger purple dragon, and showing no real worry at this dare.

"I will take that challenge some other time, my friend." Malefor replies, then shows a student of his a very concerned set of eyes. "But right now, we have something more important to tend to."

Nightshade can see the seriousness in Malefor's eyes, as he is one of three dragons studying with the King, and quickly he stands at attention.

"Sorry, Malefor, I didn't mean anything by that...what do you need of me?" He says with a more stable voice, and looks up at his good friend with sharp alertness.

"Your Master will be needing a ride, but first you have to drag Volteer out of bed, and bring him to the Dragon's Palace."

Nightshade rolls his eyes, and slump his shoulders, knowing what a pain in the butt task he has just been given.

"I'd rather have you try to remove my grin...Your Highness!"

* * *

In the harbor town of Dragoon Bay, three dragons walk side by side through the Main Square. Drawing the attention of everyone in Avalar's largest port city, the trio makes slow progress towards the transport ship awaiting them at the dock.

"Come on Dad..." The youngest dragon cries out, looking up at his father with a very annoyed grimace.

"...If we stop to take pictures with everyone, we will miss our ship!"

Spyro looks down at his youngest son and shows a simple smile, before returning his eyes to the cameras in front of them. Several flashes blind the young dragon for a moment and he rubs his eyes.

"I mean, it's not like you don't come here every month or so." Malefor barks out loud, trying to cover his eyes as the tourist keep taking his father's picture.

"You can get fifty more then!"

The purple and gold hero laughs, along with the white dragoness by his side.

"I wanted to thank you and Cynder for coming to visit my home city, Master Spyro." Crystal remarks, joyful to be in Dragoon Bay herself. The Light Guardian is only allowed to leave New Warfang on diplomatic missions, or when the Guardian Master decides to take a friend to see her family.

"My mom was thrilled to see me walk in the front door."

"Not a problem, Crystal." Spyro replies, acting as if this was nothing, but knowing the life of a Guardian is quite lonely, especially if they live two thousand miles from New Warfang. "I needed to buy a few things for the upcoming Dragon Games, and I heard Dragoon Bay is the best place to make a good deal, especially with the new space por..."

"BY THE ANCESTORS...IT SPYRO!" A young voice calls out and Malefor rolls his eyes.

"Oh good...another group of hero worshipers."

Spyro rolls his eyes himself, then looks down at his son.

"We will get home in time for your tenth birthday, Malefor! I promise you, even if I have to fly us over the ocean myself!" The purple dragon barks with an authoritative tone, and his son straightens up, realizing he is acting like a fool.

"Sorry, Dad..." Malefor remarks, lowering his head in shame, seeing the frustration in his father's eyes. "...I'll be quiet."

Spyro quickly rubs his son's horns, making him know he is not really angry with his anxiousness, and both turn towards a young cheetah approaching them cautiously. They can see the astonishment in his tiny eyes, looking up at both massive-sized dragons before him.

"Can I get a picture, Mr. Spyro, sir?" He asks with caution in his voice, as he heard him barking only a moment ago, but Spyro gives the young cheetah a calming smile.

"Of course, Young Warrior," the purple dragon replies, then looks at the slight depression still etched on Malefor's face.

"But only if my son can be in it."

The purple hero grasps his boy before he can object, lifting him up and placing him before his gold chest. In his other paw he gently hoists the small cheetah up high, placing him upon his son's back.

"Dad!" Malefor squawks, as the young cheetah grasps his gold horns, shouting with excitement with the thrill of the moment

Spyro simply laughs, and lowers his head down to Malefor's ear.

"Easy, Son. He's just enjoying his moment...riding a dragon!" His father says softly, and Malefor quickly pictures the thoughts of this youngster.

A smile fills his face, experiencing the high this young cheetah is feeling, remembering how he would hold his dad's horns at this age. Malefor suddenly turns towards the camera, pointing his brilliant smile at two startled parents and they quickly snap the picture.

"This is a pointless photo..." One cheetah remarks, smiling wide as his son continues to day-dream about flying on Malefor's back. "...I don't think my son will ever need a reminder of this moment."

The mother and father, with pure joy on their faces, help Malefor remove their child from his back.

"He has so wanted to meet you, Master Spyro, but that was a pure treat for all of us."

The strong cheetah father shows a moment of emotion, then looks down slightly to the mid-sized dragon

"Thank you, Young Master. I know that was not a very joyful experience to have your horns pulled." he says, then turns his eyes to his son. "But my boy thinks riding upon a dragon would make him invincible."

Malefor rubs the back of his head, and shows the young cheetah an approving smile, seeing a boost in his attitude.

"Well, he's absolutely right!" Malefor says matter of factually, trying to get the youngster to smile again.

Spyro grins as his son plays to the young cheetah's imagination, and his heart pounds with pride.

"If you folks don't mind..." The proud papa remarks, placing a paw upon his son's head. "...I have to get my family home, and we are starting to run a little late."

The cheetah family needs no other words, quickly thanking them again, and walking off with a very happy cub.

"You didn't have to do that, Dad." Malefor remarks, feeling that his father shooed them away because of his anxiousness to get home.

"We have plenty of time for this!"

"No Malefor...we don't, because I need to get one more thing for a very special dragon," Spyro says, and turns his son around to look him in the eye.

Malefor stares at his dad with pride, and Spyro shows the same gaze to him, until he nods his head to the right. The young dragon glances in the direction his father gestured his muzzle, and his eyes light up with what he sees.

"The sword shop!"

"I just need to pick up my son's birthday present."

"By the Ancestors!" Malefor yelps with joy, knowing exactly what this means, as his father saw him drooling over a very cool blade all week. However, its price was well over what the young dragon came to barter with, and his father refused to buy it.

"Are you gonna get me that sword, Dad?"

Spyro smiles, places a paw on his son's chin, and lifts it up very gently.

"NO!" He says sternly, before releasing his grip of Malefor's jaw and strolling over to the sword shop with a loud chuckle.

Malefor balks, but quickly follows his father, believing that his old man is just messing with him like usual. However, as Spyro walks in the door and right past the displayed blade, the young dragon starts to wonder.

"Master Spyro, your timing is impeccable!" A voice calls from the rear of the store.

The purple dragon's head pops up to find where the voice came from. He quickly spots the wolf-like creature he and Cynder made prior arrangements with.

"Is it ready, Sabre?" The Hero of Avalar replies, and Malefor is suddenly puzzled. He has been staring at the sword in the window of this shop all week, and never noticed his father entering the place once.

"It took some time, Master Guardian, but I think you'll like the finished product." He remarks, holding a large black sheath up in his left paw, showing off the custom titanium hilt and grip.

Unique to any other in the shop, it is quickly apparent to Malefor that this is his sword, just by the three holes on its handle.

"See if it fits your paw, Young Master," the gray-haired old wolf remarks, lowering the special grip down to Spyro's youngest. Malefor quickly threads his talons into the three holes, then squeezes his paw into a fist gripping the handle tightly.

"Please...draw the sword, Young Dragon. I want to make sure I got the angle on the handle correct for your grip," the proud blacksmith remarks, only wanting Malefor to remove his art work from its leather case.

The sound of the sword's metal scrapping against the mouth of the black sheath sends a chill down Malefor's spine, loving and appreciating this noise since beginning his study of sword fighting. However, it is the sight of the steel blade that sends his heart soaring with joy.

"By The Ancestors, are you kidding me?!" He says with dramatic shock, standing upon his hind legs, and holding the curved three foot long blade before his eyes.

"That is truly remarkable, Sabre."

Spyro, whom is not very interested in the art of swordsmanship, responds with the same amount of astonishment, seeing a blade that reminds him of his wife.

Springing straight out from the solid metal hilt and specialized handle, a stainless steel recreation of Cynder's tail blade is now being held before his purple eyes.

"It took some time to get the angles just righ,t Master Spyro, but that is a one hundred percent identical replica of the real thing."

Spyro nods his head in approval, knowing every inch of his wife's body, then looks down at his son.

"Well, Malefor! Do you still want that other sword in the window?" He asks sarcastically, and the young dragon looks up at his father with awe in his eyes.

"I can have him put that handle on the other one over there if you wish!"

Malefor places the sword and sheath upon the counter, and hugs his father a tight as he can.

"I guess we'll just take this one," Spyro remarks to the shopkeeper, handing him a very large satchel of gold coins, so large that Malefor's eyes open wide.

"Oh my goodness, Dad!" He says, again squeezing his father tightly. "I will pay you back for this one...I promise."

"It's a present, Son." The happy father replies, knowing Malefor is just shocked at the sight of this blade, and overwhelmed by a show of his dad's love. A very expensive showing of his love.

However, as his son continues to embrace his hero, Spyro's eyes focus on the blade the shopkeeper returns to its sheath. His mind suddenly changes gears, envisioning the dragoness whose body should be attached to this remarkable blade.

"I wonder what your mom is doing right now?"

* * *

Near the docks, a very special dragoness is receiving the royal treatment, as every citizen of Avalar bows to the newly appointed Spirit Elder. By no means is this thin black and scarlet red dragoness old, but over the past ten years her special power has grown stronger than Diamond's, and the old dragon was more than happy to step down as the Spirit Guardian.

Sensing only pride in the workers around her, the wife of Spyro enjoys a quiet stroll by herself, leaving her husband and son alone in the crowded square above.

"Ms. Cynder!" A voice suddenly calls from behind, forcing her to stop and turn around. Her green eyes focus upon a young adult cheetah warrior, and a smile lights up her face seeing one of the members of the group has returned.

"Stryder!" She replies to the large spotted cat, and Hunter's son quickly stops before her, showing off a new item in his paws.

"I bought this for my father." He says proudly, holding up an ornate dagger. "He said he always wanted a Dragoon Blade."

Cynder places a paw on Stryder's head, rubbing him behind the ears in a show of affection for her friend's son, then turns her attention to the knife in his paw.

"That is beautiful," she replies, staring at her reflection in the blade as it is polished to a mirror shine.

"I have never seen anything crafted like this in New War..."

Cynder suddenly stops speaking, feeling a deep emotional pain, and her green eyes focus hard upon a large space ship that just landed at the mouth of the bay. Her eyes stay locked upon this dark vessel as it slowly enters the harbor, docking alongside another large ship.

"Ms. Cynder! Is everything alright?" Stryder asks, wondering why she just stopped talking abruptly.

The dark dragoness shakes her head and returns her eyes to the young cheetah warrior.

"I'm . . . not sure," she replies with a bit of uneasiness in her voice and suddenly feels another sensation, one that strikes her heart.

"But someone on that ship is in great emotional pain."

The dark dragoness slowly strides closer, watching intently as several pirates emerge from the steel hull and begin mooring the ship to the dock.

"I'm pretty sure that's a Space Pirate's ship, Ma'am." Stryder says confidently, having a good deal of knowledge about the inner workings of Dragoon Bay, and the diverse groups that use her port for resupplying.

"I would say most of the crew aboard that ship is depressed."

The young cheetah laughs at his own joke, however, Cynder cannot break the feeling of sudden pain to her Spirit.

"Do me a favor, Stryder," She says, never taking her eyes from the large craft, as she is struck with deeper feelings of depression. "Find Spyro and Malefor. Let them know where I went."

"Where are you going?" He asks rhetorically, as he can see Cynder already striding towards the large space ship that just docked.

"I need to find out who that is Stryder." She replies, sensing such despair that every fiber in her soul begins burning.

"I cannot believe a Pirate would feel this depressed."

"Are you serious?" The young cheetah remarks, now showing concern as Cynder walks up to the gang plank extending down from the newest ship to enter Dragoon Bay.

"Yes!" She barks back with anger, sending a wave of fear shrieking with her voice and Stryder stands at attention.

"Now get going! Find my husband and my son, tell them to get over here quickly!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Stryder replies, leaving with great haste in his steps.

Cynder then returns her eyes to the large black ship, staring intently towards the rear cargo hold.

_"I'm here, Young One."_ She says with her Spirit, feeling another desperate call for help burning in her soul.

_"I promise I will help you."_


	2. Lost and Found

Chapter Two: Lost and Found

Inside Lord Cypher's ship, a smoke-filled room is packed to the rafters with screaming buyers, all trying to capture a treasure secured by one of the best pirates in the three systems. Hundreds of items are sold in a blaze of bids and within only a few minutes the auction is over.

Many traders leave with angered faces, unable to get the difficult items Lord Cypher had offered. However, several wolf-like creatures stay behind, knowing they have a different business matter with the Space Pirate, and calmly wait for everyone to leave.

The Alpha wolf has a snide look upon his face, knowing he has procured more than Lord Cypher had asked of his Dragon World scavenger. However, the two younger wolves behind him show nervousness in their eyes and legs.

"Stop shuttering, you fools...you'll make me look weak," the Alpha whispers to his men just as the large Grizzly Bear pirate strolls up to this small pack.

"Were you able to get me any this time?" Lord Cypher remarks to the three wolves in the room, and the Alpha smiles wide with a number he has never been able to give his greatest client.

"We have six, Master, and none have been dead for more than a few days."

Lord Cypher's eyes open wide and a smile quickly fills his face.

"Really! Six dragons! That will fetch a pretty penny on Raptoria," he says with a thousand yard stare, knowing they pay for a dragon's weight in gold on that planet, dead or alive.

"Get them into the cargo hold quietly," he instructs, handing over a large bundle of coins. "You don't want anyone to notice this little enterprise you have going now, do you?"

"If anyone ever knew what happened to these dragons...I would be killed on the spot, Lord Cypher," the Alpha wolf replies, holding the large pouch of coins before his eyes.

"Soooo...I think they are worth two thousand a piece, and there will be no further negotiations!"

In the blink of an eye, the large grizzly draws his pistol, places it directly against the Alpha wolf's nose, and cocks the hammer back.

"Well, I say fifteen hundred is the most you will get from me!" Lord Cypher retorts with confidence.

The lead wolf, still with the pirate's gun against his nose, shows his pearly white fangs with a wide grin, and quickly gestures his paw to the right. The other two wolves run off and begin loading the illegal cargo as instructed.

"I guess I can take fifteen a piece," the Alpha says smugly, and Lord Cypher drops another small bag of coins upon the steel floor.

"You had no choice with back up like them," the pirate replies with a stern gaze upon the two wolves, then looks down at the Alpha with a smirk.

"Those two would have run away scared if I did anything. So consider yourself lucky," he whispers coldly.

"The talent you have to produce dragons every time I arrive is the only reason you still live."

Meanwhile, sitting restlessly in the cargo hold, Mya struggles desperately just to breathe. Her throat is swollen from the purple gem forced into her mouth, and bound so tightly, she is unable to move around to help the flow of air into her lungs.

The sound of the auction begins dying down in her ears, and the young red dragoness suddenly feels crushing depression, knowing the evil pirate will be leaving the place she asked to take her. Mya begins crying, thinking of the moment that started this. When the large bear said he knew of the Dragon Realms and that it is was possible to get there.

Without caution, she followed him inside a ship and was stuck with tranquilizer dart. Mya had quickly found herself overwhelmed by the small crew of five on this pirate's ship, all of them taking turns with their fists, making sure she would not get up.

_"Why did I do this?"_ The fire dragon now asks herself, looking around the small cargo hold, and noticing she is all that remains to be traded off.

_"I'm gonna die because I didn't listen to you, Mom."_

_"Stop beating yourself up, young lady...you are going to need all of your strength to get out of here."_

Mya's eyes wander around the dark room with shock, knowing she is the only thing left inside the small cargo hold.

"Who is that?"

Mya tries to yelp the words, but only a moan of pain comes from her gagged muzzle. However, her thoughts are clear as a bell to a Spirit Dragon.

_"I'm right here, so take it easy."_ Cynder's voice says again, and Mya becomes very spooked, still seeing nothing around her. Suddenly a gentle touch glides down her spine, and the red dragoness can feel the bindings loosened on her black wings.

_"Don't be afraid. I am only trying to help."_

Another gentle touch is applied against Mya's muzzle, quickly sensing the evil magic crystal, used to weaken a dragon's Magical Energy, lodged in her throat. The powerful purple gem begins working its evil magic upon Cynder's Spirit Power, drawing energy directly from her paw. Mya's eyes open wide seeing a set of dark talons appear upon the bridge of her nose. She tries to buck, but Cynder holds her down with a stronger grip.

_"Please stop fighting. I have to get this off of you and away from both of us, so be very still."_

Mya suddenly feels the same energy she gets when her mother holds her tight, and a quick calmness comes over her emotions. A Spiritual connection is made between them both, and Cynder begins reading a stream of thought inside Mya's head.

_"As the Ancestors be my witness...I will take you from this place, but you have to trust me…MYA."_

The young girl stops fighting, hearing her name called out, allowing Cynder to untie the straps holding the bridle in place. She gently removes the evil device, but the purple gem quickly draws more magic from the Spirit dragoness, completely removing the cloak of Light energy camouflaging her body.

"Damn it!" Cynder remarks with anger, tossing the harness and its evil magic away and returning her sharp green eyes to Mya. _"I was not expecting a dark crystal, so I'll have to carry you out of here instead."_

Mya gently nods her head and Cynder can see the exhaustion in her eyes. However, that look turns to shock in an instant, as the young red dragoness finally looks up and sees her rescuer's face. "You're...a dragon!" She exclaims with surprise and Cynder can feel complete anxiety inside her soul.

_"Easy now"_ the Spirit Elder replies with thought, placing her paw upon Mya's nose, and transferring some of her stamina to help the young dragon cope. She can suddenly feel conflict in this idea of seeing another dragon and a genuine disbelief fills Mya's reddish-purple eyes.

_"I will explain all of this later...I promise, but we need to stay silent!"_

Mya shows more surprise as Cynder answers another question without it being asked, but the Spirit Elder's gentle touch is soothing and helps her settle anyway.

_"Good girl!"_ Cynder replies with thought, placing her tail-blade between the lock and the cage. However, before Cynder can break the terrified dragoness free, the side door of the cargo hold opens wide, as two nervous wolves start delivering their bounty.

"By the Ancestors...It's Cynder!" A wolf barks with fear, quickly spotting the wife of Spyro without her Light camouflage. Cynder leaps back with shock on her face as both wolves enter the small cargo hold and draw pistols.

"You are not permitted to have those weapons on Avalar and you know that!" She yells with anger in her voice, seeing two citizens of Dragoon Bay holding illegal firearms. The two wolves can see the anger in the Spirit Elder's eyes, and quickly lower the weapons in their paws. The overwhelming shame of their actions hits them like a ton of bricks and both drop to a knee with fear.

"That is quite true dragon..." Another voice shouts from the door to Cynder's right, and quickly her eyes focus upon the large grizzly bear holding a rifle.

"...but _I _am allowed to carry a weapon!"

Lord Cypher fires his gun, striking the red chest of the dark dragoness with a dart. It startles Cynder at first, and she becomes angry with the pain of this attack, showing her teeth with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" She growls, yanking the dart from her chest, and tossing to the ground. Lord Cypher's eyes open slightly, and he looks down at the Alpha wolf beside him.

"I'm impressed...that was enough Dopamine to take down a dozen adult dragons," he remarks calmly, then fires another dart at his target. Cynder quickly raises her left wing, stopping the needle from striking her chest again. She can feel the tingle of the first dart, and understands what he is trying to do.

"You think you can poison _me_?" Cynder remarks with a snide grin, then uses her own Poison Power to cleanse the alien venom from her blood. "You'll need to do better than that!"

The grizzly bear gives a quick smile, and nods his head arrogantly. "Very well then, dragon." He retorts, grasping a small black gem from his belt and quickly tossing it at Cynder's feet. As soon as the crystal breaks, the Spirit Elder is struck with the familiar drain of Dark Power, only ten times stronger. The little amount of magic she had left is removed violently from her body, giving Cynder a very light-headed feeling.

Lord Cypher, seeing his target stunned on her feet, takes no time to pull the trigger again, firing another single dart. This one strikes the wife of Spyro in the throat, instantly releasing a heavy dose of tranquilizers throughout her body, and dropping Cynder to her side. Mya's eyes lock upon the new dragon she just met, and terror fills her heart, believing she is the reason another of her race, has been taken by this pirate, and quite possibly the last.

"NOOOOOO!" The fire breather barks with complete rage, blazing the large grizzly with a torrent of intense flames from her now freed mouth.

Lord Cypher raises his right arm to protect his face but still yells with pain as his paw is scorched with this burst of primal anger. "YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE BEAST!" He barks angrily, swinging his foot across her exposed jaw, and knocking the young dragon out with a powerful kick to her left cheek.

Cynder freaks out seeing the large grizzly bear striking a dragon one-third his size, and rage begins to sink into her Spirited soul. Her scales change to a darker black color as the past life and experiences of pain quickly overpower her new feelings of love and peace, sending Cynder into her Fury state. Her head stops spinning and the dizziness fades quickly, as Cynder's magic power regenerates, allowing the Poison to be absorbed with ease. However, she is unable to right herself before Lord Cypher grasps the small dragoness' cage, and pushes it out the opened side door of the cargo hold.

"THE OCEAN SHOULD PUT OUT THAT FIRE INSIDE!" He continues screaming with pain-filled rage, watching her heavy cage fall from the ledge, and splash into the harbor below. He then looks back at his new prize and shock overtakes his rage-filled eyes, as Cynder rises back to her feet.

"Are you serious!?" He remarks with pure surprise, watching the black and red dragoness, whom he just injected several dozen doses of tranquilizers, stand without the slightest wobble.

"I am going to show you how serious I am!" Cynder growls, showing her pupil-less eyes to the vicious pirate.

Lord Cypher pauses with fear, then suddenly begins laughing at the posturing dragoness, knowing he has found his way out of this situation. The smug pirate points his burnt paw towards the opened cargo-bay door. "Then she will die too!" He says with an arrogant confidence, looking deep into Cynder's pure white eyes and seeing the fear for a youngster she tried saving buried within her rage.

"I know you don't want _that_ to happen, I can see it in your eyes." Lord Cypher continues.

Cynder begins moving towards the opened door, looking down at the cage resting upon the sea floor. The angry Spirit Elder can see the young dragoness struggling to free herself underwater, and the aura of her soul begins to fade. Lord Cypher quickly gestures to his crew to ready the ship for takeoff, knowing it will take time for Cynder to rescue his decoy, time enough to be back in orbit if necessary.

"Good luck fishing her out," he remarks with more arrogance, seeing Cynder's wings begin opening, readying herself to jump. However, just as the black dragoness is about to dive from the ledge, she stops herself, and turns her white eyes back towards this evil Grizzly.

"I promise we will finish this fight the next time we meet drag..."

Suddenly and without warning to the pompous Lord Cypher, the dark dragoness grasps the large bear by his throat, stopping his smug taunt and his pulse with one powerful squeeze. Cynder then yanks his body to the door, and forces him to look down at the clear blue water. Shock fills his watering eyes to see a small purple dragon already surfacing with Mya's cage in his arms, and quickly placing it upon the docks. In a second, young Malefor rips the box of steel bars apart and begins breathing life into the dragon he tried to kill.

"Well now! It looks like we will meet each other _sooner_ than you thought," Cynder remarks in her own arrogant tone, and tightens the grip around Lord Cypher's throat. The former Terror of the Skies stares into the dying eyes of her victim, when suddenly a calming voice rings in her head, and the dark dragoness returns to her normal color. Cynder loosens her death grip as the Spiritual Energy inside retakes control.

"I know, Spyro..." She says calmly, placing the large bear down upon the ground, before he passes out cold. She then looks up at the larger purple and gold dragon hovering just outside the cargo-bay door. "...he's not worth losing my soul!"

Cynder turns her eyes to the remaining crew of Lord Cypher's ship, and watches them place their weapons down. She is not surprised by their sudden unwillingness to fight as her husband is showing a buildup of power in his already opened mouth.

"Do you gentlemen have a problem with my wife?" The large purple and gold dragon growls, feeling Cynder's Spiritual energy returning to normal, and focusing his attention to the ones that attacked her.

"We're sorry, Master Spyro!" Both lower wolves yelp in unison, looking towards Cynder with fear in their eyes. "We immediately surrendered the moment we saw the Great Elder!"

Spyro slightly chuckles as he lands beside his wife, seeing the look on her face as they call her by title.

"It's not funny Spyro!" She retorts to his snicker, and also the thoughts in her husband's head, as Spyro's grin widens a little more.

"It is a little funny...Great _Elder_."

Cynder's eyes flash angrily, and gestures her head towards the bodies that were about to be brought on board. Spyro's grin disappears the moment his eyes focus upon this grave site, and his rage boils over. It is not the fact that six dragons have been killed but the _way_ they have been disrespected in their afterlife; piled up like cargo. The purple scales on his neck and back begin to turn black with his Fury, quickly enveloping the rest of his body with his Dark Power.

_"I'm sorry Cynder...I didn't know about this."_ He says with a deeper thought, then lowers his head down with shame. Spyro's pure white eyes quickly snap back to the three wolves and five crew members of the space pirate's ship, and terrifies them all with a simple request made to his wife aloud.

"I want you to give me a minute alone with this vermin..." He says with a growl in his voice, staring upon all eight before him with no fear in his glowing white eyes. "...because I'm going to make them all show their respects to these dragons before I bring them in for murder."

Cynder places a paw upon her husband's back, settling him down with a pulse of Spiritual Energy and one simple request. "Don't kill them Spyro..." she says, reading all their minds in a flow of images as their lives flash before their eyes with fear. ".they did not hurt these dragons. They only stole them from their resting place."

"Isn't that's bad enough?" Spyro replies with more rage, but slowly his wife's energy begins to calm him down...slightly. He takes a deep breath, and lets only Cynder know that he is in control of this anger.

_"I promise to be fair."_ he continues in thought, never breaking eye-contact with the group he is still going to teach an unforgettable lesson to. Cynder then looks down at Lord Cypher and reads his eyes like a book. They show no remorse for his actions, and more so, a deeper secret that she almost witnessed with her own eyes.

"But you should be unfair to this one, Spyro. Because he has killed many dragons, like he tried with that young girl Malefor is with now."

The Spirit dragoness gently opens her wings and leaps out of the cargo hold, giving her husband's full attention to Lord Cypher. She quickly closes the cargo bay-door, just as Spyro's mouth opens wide with a pulse of pure Fury.

"May the ancestors have mercy on your soul," she remarks as the ship shutters with a strong blast of power, and all of her rage finally fades with his. Then a smile suddenly forms upon her face as the evil grizzly begins yelling with life.

"MY ARM!" He screams in agony at her husband. "You worthless beast! How could you do that?!"

"That's the last time you put _that paw_ on any dragon!" Spyro shouts back sarcastically and Cynder smiles a little more.

_Now _that's_ funny, Spyro!_

Cynder continues listening to the sound of multiple elemental attacks that quickly fill the cargo hold by her side, knowing her husband is taking the revenge against this group she would not as Spirit Elder. Her smile gets wider, sensing every life inside the ship; none in threat of dying, but a lot of pain is felt. A pain that is satisfying to the life-giving dragoness.

"And that's funny too," she replies aloud, feeling the embarrassment of all inside as Spyro humiliates the crew, ripping the respect from them in flurry of calculated elemental attacks. However, the Spirit Elder suddenly senses another aura approaching from the north and it is moving insanely fast. She quickly knows whose coming because his power is the strongest of all the dragons on Avalar.

_Malefor?_ She asks herself with confusion. She knows he is not supposed to leave the city, however, her question is answered fast by the sound of thunder coming from the ocean. Cynder's eyes quickly focus upon a single bolt of lightning, streaming from cloud to cloud in a direct path towards the harbor town. In a second, the streak of Electric energy is upon the harbor town and forms into the familiar purple and gold dragon directly before his former servant.

"Where is he?" Malefor asks, startling Cynder with his anxiousness and the restless aura of the normally stable dragon king. She places a paw upon his flank, immediately helping to take the edge off his nervous energy.

"Calm down Malefor and look at me!" She says, feeling his pulse beating incredibly fast, and hoping to get him to lock eyes on hers, which he does quickly. Cynder suddenly does a double take, hearing a question about the new dragon she just met, then looks down at her son tending to Mya on the docks.

"Her?" She replies with more confusion, as Malefor's thoughts are of this stranger and a powerful dream.

_My son is a girl!?_ He replies with a stronger thought, and Cynder's is now beside herself with confusion.

"_YOUR_ SON!?" She retorts and Malefor quickly refocuses, realizing who he's talking to. His heart begins to steady itself, and quickly the immortal dragon places a paw upon Cynder's chest.

"I feel it, Cynder! I _feel_ it!" he says with excitement, looking down at her son as he helps this young red dragoness to her feet.

_I can feel it, Aerial!_

"OK...Now you're freaking me out Malefor!" Cynder retorts with an uneasy voice, grasping his attention with her uncertainty, knowing he is speaking to his first wife aloud.

"She is _mine _Cynder, can you not tell?"

The Spirit dragoness is taken by this idea. Having heard this young girl's memories while she was freeing her earlier and knowing her disbelief in the Dragon Realms existence.

"It's not possible Malefor, she is not..."

Cynder's reply stops as she looks down at the young red dragon and notices the sudden similarity to what her paw is physically feeling from Malefor now.

"BY THE ANCESTORS!" She barks, and looks over at her old Master with a bit of a grin.

"When did you have a child, Malefor?" Cynder asks, and quickly gets no answer from his mouth or his mind, which becomes concerning to her.

"You don't know, do you?"

His anxiousness returns in a second and one thought is heard in his mind.

_"Only with Aerial" _ he replies with embarrassment in his pride but not in his heart, and Cynder gives him a sincere smile.

"She is definitely yours Malefor, I can see it in the energy inside of her," Cynder remarks.

She looks down again and locks eyes with the Mya as she looks up. However, the Spirit dragoness can see the shock fill her aura, and watches as the young dragoness' Spirit swirls with uncertainty.

"I better get down there!" Cynder remarks as her son catches Mya's collapsing body.

Quickly she and the king are by their side.

"Mom!" Malefor yelps with shock, seeing his mother appear from nowhere, and quickly asking questions like a ten year old would.

"What the heck is going on? Why did Dad just go crazy looking for you? Who tried to kill this dragon?"

All of these questions are barked with anger in his young voice, trying to emulate his father the best he can. However, his next question is with a more concerned and caring tone, making Cynder feel the Spyro inside her son, as the life of the dragon before him becomes the only thing on his mind.

"Is she gonna be alright Mom?"

Cynder places a paw upon the young girl's chest and looks down at her son with a smile. She can feel a strong pulse and can tell Mya is only in shock.

"It's OK, baby...she is just overwhelmed with what is going on around her," the Spirit dragoness replies to her son, and even after calling him _baby_, she watches his aura brighten.

Suddenly, a loud bang comes from the dark ship, taking everyone's attention to the opening cargo door.

"You are all very lucky I am in a good mood today!" Spyro barks out to the group laying on the floor, then turns his eyes to the two wolves he never touched. He points a single talon in their direction, gesturing it for them to approach.

"However...I am going to make the two of you suffer!"

Both wolves take heavy gulps as Spyro's energy begins to increase again, but before he can do anything, his eyes catch the familiar dragon standing by his wife and son.

"Malefor?" He quips, unsure of his peripheral vision, then takes his eyes from the two wolves and focuses on the king.

"What in the name of the ancestors are you doing out of the palace?"

Spyro begins to lower down towards the dock, but his eyes suddenly snap back to the two he was just scolding.

"Don't you two dare move a muscle...YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Both shake their heads with just nerves, unable to move if they could. The purple and gold dragon then lowers down to the side of his old adversary, placing a single arm against his flank in a gesture of camaraderie.

"What's going on here Big Guy?" He asks, looking down at the unconscious red dragoness his wife is still tending with a gentle touch. Then he notices everyone is staring at her with awe.

"Who's this little one? Malefor's new girlfriend!"

The smallest purple dragon gives his father a quick look of anger, making Daddy smirk with his hasty reaction. However, the largest purple dragon gives his now best friend a slightly angered look himself.

"That's_ my_ daughter, Spyro, so watch yourself."

"WHAT?!" He replies with shock and turns his eyes to his wife. "Is he kidding, Cynder?"

An unsure look in her eyes brings Spyro's attention back to the former Dark Master, then down to a red dragon approximately twelve years of age.

"Where did this child come from?" He asks with deep concern, and Cynder quickly places a paw against her husband's side, hearing his thoughts and worries.

"Easy, Spyro. I sense no evil inside her at all, only confusion." Cynder says, then looks up at Malefor with a pair of saddened eyes. "However...I can also tell you for certain now... she is _not_ your daughter Malefor."

The king gives her an annoyed look, suddenly feeling upset about the Spirit Elder's comment.

"What makes you so sure Cynder? I can tell there is something about her that is a part of me."

The Spirit dragon removes her paw from Mya's chest, and rises up to look Malefor eye to eye. Cynder places the same paw upon his gold chest and shows him a very powerful vision from Mya's mind.

"She has vivid memories of her father."

Malefor's shoulders lower down, feeling as if he has lost his child all over again.

"That doesn't mean she is not related to you Old Dragon!" A familiar voice suddenly calls out from an area of developing shadows, as he saw the great King's aura drop before arriving with his valet.

"I swear I hate traveling this way Nightshade," Diamond remarks out of the blue as the Shadow Dragon places his old paws down upon the docks where the last of several teleportations ended. He shakes his body of the cold sensation that moving through the Shadow Realm gives him, then looks up at his old friend and continues where he left off.

"This young dragon can simply be a descendent of yours Malefor." Diamond says with assurance.

He senses the same heartbeat he felt across the ocean, knowing that the King's lineage is present in the young girl before him. The albino dragon labors his frail body to Malefor and taps him on the shoulder, easing his tensions with a Spirited touch and a quick joke.

"You know...you are quite OLD when you think about it."

Spyro becomes stunned, hearing the other Spirit dragon on the planet confirm what he just heard his wife say, and his eyes lock upon the unconscious youngster.

"Then where has she been all this time?" he asks, and looks at his wife and Diamond for an answer.

Both stare at him with the same look of uncertainty, and shrug their shoulders in unison.

"I thought you could read minds. What kind of Spirit Dragons are you?" He remarks while rolling his eyes, and Cynder steps forward to her husband.

"You know it don't work that way honey!" She replies sarcastically, and places a paw upon his gold chest. "You have to be _willing_ to tell me things so I can hear them."

Spyro can hear a question asked in his mind, and a look of anger fills his wife's eyes.

"NO! I did not eat the mushrooms you gathered last week."

His answer is filled with doubt, and Cynder rolls her eyes.

"Like I've said to you a hundred times before," she grunts, showing her husband the image he was just thinking about for less than a second.

Spyro can see the pile of mushrooms he consumed while watching the trials for the Dragon Games, and looks at his wife with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"You have to _think_ about the moment for me to see it!"

"I really hate when you do that..." He says with a smirk, then looks down at the young red dragoness. "...so what do we do about her?"

Spyro immediately tries taking the focus from himself, and Cynder smiles before looking down at Mya herself.

"Regardless of where she came from, or who she is. This young dragon needs our help."

Cynder turns her eyes to King Malefor, showing concern for her next words, knowing they will not be taken well by his Majesty.

"However, I think we need to bring her to my home first, Malefor!" She says cautiously, hearing the large purple dragon already expressing his thoughts of bringing her to the palace.

"I am not leaving her for a moment, Cynder!" Malefor returns with anger in his voice

But his Spirit remains clear and focused. His thoughts are of one thing, and Cynder quickly places a paw upon her old master's cheek.

"You won't my old friend. I promise you will be with her." She says, then turns her eyes to Spyro. "You can simply stay with us for a few days."

"HEY!" Spyro grumbles, looking at his wife with his own anger. "Don't you remember the _last_ time he stayed in our home?"

The purple and gold dragon gives the king a very annoyed stare, knowing how long it took to replace the damage he and the new Fire Guardian did to his cave ten years ago.

"I can still smell smoke in the back room from that little stunt you guys pulled."

"Then I won't stay inside your home, Master Spyro, but I am coming with her!" Malefor barks, startling the purple dragon with his rage-filled voice. He lowers his head as Cynder quickly gives her husband an annoyed look as well.

"OK! OK! I was only kidding. You'll stay in Malefor's room." Spyro concedes, looking up at his friend with a more sincere pair of eyes. "I would never keep you or any dragon from their family."

The King shows his best friend a grin and places a paw upon Spyro's back as they look down at the young dragoness again.

"I just hope she's not a hot head like you..." Spyro remarks sarcastically, placing an elbow into Malefor's ribs. "...because I don't want to replace everything in the house again."

"I cannot believe you are still bringing that little fire up, Spyro!"

Spyro chuckles then looks at his wife with a snide grin.

"Yeah...well I can't believe _Cynder_ is the one sticking up for you here."

Both purple dragons turn to the Spirit Dragoness and begin laughing, knowing the blaze that completely destroyed Spyro's home enraged her the most.

"Yeah...I was surprised at that too!"

Cynder suddenly squints her eyes and shows Malefor the same stare he got when she saw the damage done ten years ago by he and Excelcius.

"Well what I know is that you better pick this young lady up and keep quiet...before I change my mind, Your Majesty!"

Malefor balks with fear for a second, seeing the powerful stare from Cynder's green eyes. He quickly leans down to scoop up the red dragoness in his arms, however, young Malefor grasps his large paw.

Remaining quiet the whole time the adults argued, Spyro's son never took his attention from Mya, enthralled with just the sight of her breathing calmly. His mind racing with a single vision that consumes him, and that is the fiery reddish-purple eyes he saw for only a second.

"Can I carry her Uncle Malefor?" he says with a crack in his normally stable voice, and all five dragons stare at him for a moment. They can see the look in his eyes, and everyone gives him a smile.

"I don't see why not Young Dragon," the King replies, and places a heavy paw upon his namesake's back. "You are easily as strong as your father and I know you have his heart as well."

Malefor smiles at the comment given by the dragon he calls an Uncle, honoring his brother's odd relation to the King. Quickly, Malefor slides his paws under the slightly larger red dragon's frame with care, and uses his father's lineage to lift Mya up. He gently cradles the overhang of her body with his wings, and Spyro smiles wider, as it is exactly how Malefor has seen him carry his mother. He then looks over at his wife, whose smile becomes irremovable as well, and the purple dragon feels a well of pride build in his heart.

_Oh no...I think he really likes her._ Spyro says to himself, then turns to King Malefor to show a smile, but his purple eyes are already locked on him.

"That boy of yours better not be anything like _you_ when it comes to the ladies..." Malefor remarks, placing a very heavy paw upon his best friend's shoulder "...because I might have an issue with this."

Spyro chuckles as the King shows a sarcastic grin afterward and returns his attention down to the dock as something else catches his eye.

"Are you OK with her Malefor, or do you need _another_ paw?"

"No, Dad...I got her!" he replies with a confident tone, and Spyro points down at the dock.

"And what about _that_?"

Malefor notices the sword his father just gave him, laying upon the ground where he placed it, removing it after rescuing Mya from the water. A slight look of concern fills his eyes, but he quickly returns them to the red dragoness in his arms.

"Can you grab it for me Uncle Malefor?" he simply asks, never taking his eyes from Mya.

The question makes Spyro balk for a second, as his son was drooling over the sword only five minutes ago, and now it is furthest thing from his mind. The purple dragon returns his eye to the king, as he grabs Malefor's new sword, and shows him another smug smirk.

"Oh yeah...we will _definitely_ have issues here."

Malefor chuckles himself, hearing Spyro's sarcastic tone. Then he looks across the harbor to the transport ship readying to depart for New Warfang and a simple thought changes the topic of conversation.

"Well I must say, I have not sailed across the ocean since I was a whelping, and I'm kind of eager to get going for a few reasons now." Malefor remarks with some urgency, wanting to get home with this possible new family member. However, Spyro holds up his right palm, showing off a small electric device.

Practically embedded in his paw, this tiny communicator is a connection to another life.

"I think a twelve-hour boat ride simply will not do right now," He muses, taping a button on his Skylander's communicator.

"General Spyro!" A crackling voice responds from the tiny speaker in his palm. "Is anything wrong? I saw a fluctuation in Cynder's power, then yours skyrocketed soon thereafter."

"We're fine, Gaven..." Spyro replies to his commander, the Skylander Portal Master, and one of the purple dragon's closest friends. "...we just had a little issue with some pirates...that's all."

"Is the harbor still in one piece General?" the old master replies quickly, and with a taunting tone in his voice. He knows his best Skylander's power are incredible and very well controlled. However, even for the great hero of Avalar, sometimes things go terribly wrong.

"Tell me my friend, how many buildings do the Skylander engineers need to repair this time?"

"HA... HA... HA...wise guy, you're not very funny!" The purple dragon replies sarcastically, but can suddenly hear his wife shutter with laughter at one very embarrassing blunder her husband made a few years ago.

"The lighthouse is still standing, Master Gaven!" Cynder returns into Spyro's palm, allowing the Portal Master to laugh harder, as his own wife has joined in on the joke.

Spyro shuts down his communicator and looks back at Malefor, who has a grin on his face as well. He can also recall the large structure Spyro accidentally knocked over during a battle with a different group of pirates.

"You know I think a twelve-hour boat ride _is_ a much better idea!" The purple dragon remarks with complete sarcasm, and Cynder laughs aloud as she taps the call button on _her_ wrist communicator.

Being a Skylander as well, the dark dragon has the same device embedded in her paw. The sound of Gaven's laughter comes over the tiny speaker in Cynder's paw, as he never stopped when Spyro hung up on him.

"Gaven, can you open a portal to our home." She remarks.

She looks at her husband's red cheeks and loves every minute of his uncomfortable expression, knowing how humbled he was after that accident.

"I think Spyro needs to lay down for a few minutes."

"With pleasure, my dear." The Portal Master responds, and his laughter quickly fades under the sound of a rift opening before them.

Cynder pecks her husband on the cheek, as he continues to blush from embarrassment, then looks down at her son, and the red dragoness in his arms.

_"We will find your mother, Little One..."_

The familiar voice Mya heard before, rings in the unconscious dragon's head.

_"...I promise my husband and I will do everything we can."_

A sudden sensation of energy is felt throughout her body as all five dragons step through the swirling disk of energy, returning to the Valley of Avalar in a blink of an eye.

_"...until then...rest here and know you have a safe place to stay for as long as needed!"_

A sudden comfort overwhelms the young dragon and she relaxes as if she was in her mother's arms.

Meanwhile, back on the pirate ship, two terrified wolves watch the purple dragon that scolded them simply disappear into a portal with the group. They both turn their heads back to see the Alpha of their pack still lying on the ground unconscious.

"He's gone, Fang..." One wolf remarks, looking back outside for any sign of the purple dragon and not seeing anything. "...let's get the heck out of here!"

Fang keeps staring at his former boss. The fur that has been ripped from every part of his body now strewn upon the steel floor. He brings his eyes forward, returning to the exact position Spyro told him to remain.

"You do whatever you want, Slate...I'm stayin' right here!"


	3. Life-like Dreams

Chapter 3: Life-like Dreams

* * *

Deep inside the mystical realm of the Gods sits an old palace with only one resident, the former guardian of Fire. His life now, or afterlife to be exact, to keep a chronicle of the Dragon's Realms' history.

For seventeen years Ignitus has held this job, replacing the old Chronicler Constantine after Malefor's defeat, but it almost ended fast for the new dragon watcher as he became physically involved in history. A moment in time he would never take back, even after his Master began scalding him, Ignitus stood firm on his actions.

He had saved Cynder's life by stopping Time itself, sending a small ripple throughout the entire Universe. It effected nothing thankfully, but the anger in God's eye was enough to send chills down the old Fire Guardian's spine, and so to was his judgment.

_You will never be allowed to see him or his sons again!_

The voice of God still echoes in head, and Ignitus feels the pain with every day that passes, only able to read a book about his former purple friend and son he never had.

Now laying inside the largest room in the Library of Time, Spyro's book is by his side, he keeps a sharp eye on the first purple dragon in the age of Ignitus.

Stored upon the shelves of this enormous building are millions of books. Some are thin, and some quite thick, but all tell him stories about the single life they represent. The bluish colored dragon is now passing his time reading another book, enjoying the excitement of a dragon he has never laid eyes upon physically.

"I can't believe he is turning ten tomorrow!" Ignitus remarks to himself, reading the small book bound in purple and gold, and smiling as he visualizes Malefor's emotions. The pages begin glowing with the Chronicler's own feelings, as he envisions Spyro's youngest staring upon the sword his father just bought for his birthday.

"I only wish I could be there to celebrate with you, Spyro..." the old dragon continues, looking at the other purple and gold book he has read several times, a book that's always laying by his side.

"...but that can never be possible again!"

Suddenly, the pages before him begin to shine in a different light, as stronger emotions begin writing themselves into the pages of Malefor's history. Spyro's book lights up as well and Ignitus quickly opens it to the last page, seeing the same glowing emotions unfolding in his life too.

"What the heck is going on?" The Chronicler remarks, seeing and odd symbol written with history's pen, appearing in both books.

"Who is that?" He says with total shock, seeing a dragon he has never read about. "And why don't I know her?"

Ignitus looks up at the shelves of books surrounding him, then closes his eyes and concentrates.

"Show me the book of MYA."

His thought is heard by the library and every book inside becomes dull except the one he calls for. However, Ignitus quickly becomes concerned seeing none of the books have lit up brightly.

"Where is it?" he remarks, spinning around three hundred sixty degrees, and spotting nothing glowing on the shelves.

Suddenly, after a few seconds of terrifying confusion, a small light begins to appear in a darkened area of the library.

"In the name of the Ancestors!" He remarks with surprise, as this light comes from a section destroyed long ago by evil.

"How are there any dragons still alive in that room?" He says with a deep pain in his voice, knowing he has not stepped foot inside that wing of the library in twenty-two hundred years.

"The Dark Master killed everyone in there."

Ignitus flies over to the glowing light, and notices a two-toned red book on the other side of several large chunks of solid marble. He becomes annoyed in seconds as the collapsed doorway keeps him from reading about the history of this mysterious dragon, one whose name is now appearing in Spyro and Malefor's books.

The rage in his eyes begins to burn like old, as his fiery spirit returns. However, the Chronicler knows he can do nothing to move stone, and heads back to the two books he was just reading.

"That cannot be!" Ignitus remarks with angered surprise, as several more pages have written themselves in a blur of emotion, as Spyro is told about this young red dragon's heritage by his wife.

"But Malefor's child was never bor..."

Suddenly Ignitus stops talking to himself and looks over towards the collapsed section of the great library.

"Is it possible, Constantine?" He asks his old self, then quickly jumps to his feet.

With great haste he runs to a different room inside the palace, and a book that he has still not finished reading. In fact, its sheer size forced the Chronicler to move it out of the main hall, to the only room where he could spend that much time reading the nearly four and half million years of an immortal dragon's history.

Ignitus lays upon the cushions of his sleeping chamber, and opens the largest book in the Library of Time to the first few pages, and his life before the Dark Master stole his soul.

"Well this is very interesting..." he says, reading Malefor's past with caution this time and seeing a name that becomes very curious to him.

"...I never thought of _her_ before!"

"Great Library of Time...bring me the book of Isis!" Ignitus calls out in his mind.

Within seconds, a dull colored green and black book hovers into the Chronicler's private chamber and lays itself by his side.

The Chronicler blows years of dust from the binding of this special dragon's book, exposing her full name upon the cover.

Isis...Wind dragon...daughter of Thorax and Jade...Mother of Malefor; ninth purple dragon in the age of Constantine.

Ignitus opens the old book quickly, skipping through the first part of her life, and reading everything after the moment etched in every book from that time period. The day Malefor's soul was taken by the Dark Master.

The pain of that moment is quickly felt inside the Chronicler's heart, as it was the darkest day in the Dragon Realm's history, affecting every life in the library for two full millennium thereafter.

A scowl quickly fills the blue dragon's face, as one singular passage is read.

"She found a purple and blue egg." He mutters.

He shakes his head with regret, seeing one of several moments missed by Constantine, the Chronicler he replaced.

"I was kinda busy with the war at that time," Ignitus says to himself, feeling the guilt of this former incarnation of himself, and looking back to Malefor's book with a deep regret.

"But now that my eyes have been opened...I _will_ make things right again."

Ignitus looks up to the heavens, and being so close to the gods, he knows his voice will be heard.

"I know you said I can never see my friend Spyro again, Great Master..." Ignitus returns his eyes to Malefor's book, and a snide grin forms upon his muzzle. "...but that doesn't mean I cannot talk to his purple friend."

The Chronicler stands upon his feet, and strolls over to the small pool of reflecting water inside his chamber. He concentrates hard for a moment, and quickly the reflection begins to change from him to the large Purple and gold dragon lying beside the small red one he knows nothing about.

"It's time I paid my respects to the King!"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Dragon Realms, the first sun of Avalar's binary system begins rising over the eastern edge of the valley, spilling the first signs of morning into this pristine place. Spyro and his wife, sleeping in their chamber, begin stirring, knowing the long day they have planned today. However, they both take the time to hold each other for a few more minutes. The married couple just rest together, still tired from lack of sleep due to sharing the same odd dream that night.

"I can't believe he's turning ten today," Spyro remarks to quickly change the subject, showing his wife a stronger memory than the one she is thinking about now.

The moment he held Malefor in his huge paws for the first time is visualized in the purple dragon's head, and Cynder quickly smiles as she feeds off her husband's surging Spirit.

_You should have seen your face, Spyro!_ She replies in thought while gently kissing him on the cheek, showing a vision to her husband, as the Spirit dragoness recalls the same moment. The two revel in the past, showing memories of Malefor to one another, as he grew from whelpling to dragon.

"I am so proud of the way he is just like his father!" Cynder says suddenly, and the purple dragon becomes slightly confused at this statement, looking over at his wife with a smug grin.

"Are you kidding?" He remarks with a sarcastic tone. "He only _looks_ like me, Cynder. That boy is so much like his mother that it scares me sometimes."

Cynder can see a vision of what her husband saw when he got up during the night, and a courteous young dragon that was shivering beside a fire in the wide open living room, offering his warm sleeping chamber to the king and his possible kin.

"He didn't want to disturb the young girl with his snoring," Spyro continues, and Cynder can hear the exact same words her son spoke when asked why he was sleeping there.

"That something you would do, honey," He says with a smile, then lays his head back down on the cushions. "You know me...I would have just snored louder!"

Cynder chuckles at her husband's remark, but more so knowing he is speaking the truth. The Spirit Elder is still disturbed, and she feels it in her husband as well. She grasps Spyro by the back of his neck, and gently pulls his head across her chest.

_So what do you think we should do? _Cynder remarks in thought and Spyro takes a deep breath as the vision from last night's dream returns.

"I don't know what to do yet, Cynder." He replies, breaking his hold on his wife as this vision she showed of Mya's thoughts become more intense.

"I know we have to find her mother, but I still don't know what we can do if we don't know where she came from." He remarks with a slight amount of anger, and Cynder doesn't question him again. Other than his son's tenth birthday, this is the only thought that is consuming the purple hero's mind.

"I'm sorry, Spyro." The Spirit Elder replies, knowing her images are only enraging a helpless hero.

"I'm just afraid that she will never see her again."

Suddenly Cynder stops and turns her head sharply towards the room on the right where Malefor and Mya are spending the night. She can feel a deep buildup of emotion and can tell it is coming from the king.

"What is it?" Spyro remarks as Cynder cautiously begins stepping towards the doorway, readying to run to the front room if she feels help is needed.

"Something is wrong," she states, turning her head back to look at her husband with a bit of concern in her eyes.

"King Malefor's Spiritual Energy skyrocketed, then just suddenly disappeared!"

"MOM...DAD!" Young Malefor's voice suddenly barks out from the front of the cave and Cynder and Spyro are out of bed and down the hallway in seconds.

"What's wrong, Malefor?" Spyro yelps as he reaches his son, grasping the shuttering dragon tightly in his arms.

"It's Uncle Malefor!"

Spyro looks into his son's sleeping chamber. He can see Cynder already tending to the large purple dragon laying upon his side. It's a sight he has only seen seventeen years ago on the day he and his wife took him down.

"What happened in here?" He asks and Malefor shows his dad a fear-filled set of eyes.

"I don't know, Dad..." he replies in a panicked tone, looking over at the large purple dragon that he has never seen down in his life.

"...he was restless all night, so I finally went inside to talk, and then suddenly...he just fell over."

Spyro balks with curiosity for a moment, and turns to look at the purple dragon laying on his side.

"Cynder?" he says in a questioning tone, and quickly she answers his thought.

"He's alive, Spyro, but unconscious and unresponsive," she replies, looking up to her husband as he strides inside his son's room. Cynder quickly rises and grasps her husband's shoulder, feeding his mind the images she just took from Malefor's.

"But I can't see anything inside of him," she continues, showing the purple dragon a darkness that is almost familiar to him.

"By the Ancestors...I think I know what this is!" he says with total shock in his purple eyes, and Cynder picks up on the same vague and darkened images in Spyro's head. She becomes very confused, unable to see the moment her husband is thinking of and a place that seems more Spiritual than her power can handle.

"What is going on?" Cynder asks.

Spyro gives her a concerned look because he thought she could see every image he showed her. However, a smile soon crosses his face as he looks back down upon the larger purple dragon and the red youngster his wing is resting upon.

"I think he's with an old friend, Cynder..." He says, looking up towards the heavens, and envisioning his old mentor in blue.

"...one who can answer a few questions that we cannot."

* * *

His eyes never close during the long night, watching Mya as she sleeps, staring upon the small dragoness whose heart beats in rhythm with his own.

Malefor rests his wing upon her flank, as a shiver begins shaking the cushions they are both laying upon. The purple dragon quickly uses one of his elements to replenish the small fire he has made, allowing Mya to keep warm in Sparx and young Malefor's drafty room.

"I wish I could fix that crack in the ceiling, Young One..." The large dragon remarks, looking up at the small gap that allows in the sun's glow, but also the cold winds.

"Yeah, but my mom would kill you if you patched that up!"

Malefor's voice startles the king for a moment, and he quickly focuses on the dragon he disturbed with his blast of flame.

"Sorry if I woke you, Malefor...I was just trying to keep her warm."

"Don't worry, Uncle Mal, I wasn't sleeping anyway." The young dragon replies, as he too was still thinking of the young girl laying on his bed of cushions.

"How is she?"

Malefor lifts his wing and notices her shivering has halted which puts a smile on his face.

"She is resting comfortably and I can feel her strength returning with every passing minute." He replies, then returns his attention to Spyro's son. "I have no doubt she will be awake soon."

A larger smile fills the smaller purple and gold dragon's muzzle, and he quietly strides into his own room, taking a spot beside the king.

"Do you really think she's related to you in some way, Uncle Malefor?" He asks timidly, staring at Mya just like the larger purple dragon is doing and feeling a connection with her as well.

"I am not sure, my young friend." comes his uncertain reply and Malefor looks up to see tears begin forming in the King's eyes.

"Everything is cloudy to me now, and I don't know what to believe."

Malefor takes a deep breath before looking down at the young dragon to his right, showing the difficult emotions he is having with just his eyes.

"I know what I saw, and I know what I did, but now I am being shown a different past, one that makes me sick when I think about it more and more."

"How so, Uncle?" The young dragon asks, standing up on his feet to get closer to Malefor, showing concern eyes for a great friend.

"My child was left alone to survi..."

The King stops talking abruptly, and passes out cold before Malefor's terrified eyes. He can see the panic setting upon his little nephew's face just as he loses focus, then immediately wakes in a vast chamber filled with thousands of books

"WHAT THE…!" He barks with shock, retaking his feet in a defensive posture, and knocking over several shelves as his large frame moves around, looking for answers in all directions.

"Please be careful!" A familiar voice calls out and Malefor stops his feet, staring upon the vaguely familiar dragon that just appeared before his eyes.

"Ignitus?"

Malefor's shocked expression puts a slight smile on the blue dragon's narrow muzzle. The happy feeling leaves quickly, however, as his eyes see the pile of books strewn upon the floor, and the Chronicler's gives his newest purple guest a gaze of disapproval.

"Well...I can see you still enjoy wrecking the places where I live, Malefor."

The old foe of the Fire Guardian does a double take, as Ignitus begins laughing, and places a paw upon the large dragon's flank.

"Easy, Your Majesty...I am only trying to lighten your mood."

"What?" is the king's stunned reply as he is still unsure of his surroundings, knowing he was just talking to Malefor a second ago in Spyro's home.

"Where am I and WHY am I here?!"

His anger is apparent as the emotions of what he was just talking about still consume his mind.

"Take it easy, Malefor!" Ignitus remarks, seeing the king is frantic and removes his sarcastic tone to explain this sudden appearance.

"This is Library of Time and I have brought you here to help me exhume an old King's past."

Malefor's silence puts the smirk back upon Ignitus' face as he can see the same reaction a different purple dragon had twenty years earlier, when he found out where he was standing.

"Spyro has told me of this place, and the old Chronicler who helped him hone his magic well," Malefor relates with awe, suddenly feeling tense in the moment, and returning his eyes to the Dragon of Time. The King bows to Ignitus, showing his utmost respect.

"He also informed me that his old Mentor is now the keeper of our history!"

A deep feeling of shame overcomes his Majesty and Malefor lowers his head all the way to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Ignitus...I never meant to hurt our race like that."

"Stop apologizing for things you had no control over Malefor. I have read your past and know exactly what happened, so please do not take this blame upon your soul any longer."

Ignitus places a paw on Malefor's shoulder, and stares into his eyes.

"Your actions in the last ten years have been nothing but noble, and that is not my word..." The Chronicler pauses his thought to look around his library, feeling a great sense of peacefulness from every single book. "...it is the thoughts of _everyone_ on Avalar."

A genuine feeling of joy comes over Malefor's heart, as the Chronicler lets him know what he had hoped was the truth.

"Thank you, Ignitus..." He replies, raising up to his four feet, and holding his posture with pride in the work he's done over the last decade. "...if you didn't help Spyro to become the dragon he is, I would still be a slave to the Dark Master."

Ignitus pats the old dragon upon his side, and begins walking towards the collapsed section of the library.

"You're welcome, Your Highness...However!" He retorts, getting Malefor's attention with his sudden demanding tone.

"Letting you know the good job you are doing is not why I brought you here."

Ignitus turns his eyes back to the purple dragon, flashes a smug grin, then gestures his head at the large pile of marble blocking his path.

"Like I said before...I need you to help me exhume the past."

Malefor suddenly grins himself, walks up beside the blue dragon, and takes a seat upon his hind quarters.

"Do you mean to tell me I am only here to perform manual labor?" He asks with a snide tone, looking down upon the shorter dragon with a wider smirk on his face.

"You did read that I _am_ the King of the Dragon Realms now...Right?"

Ignitus chuckles, but his heart suddenly burns with pain.

"I wanted to ask Spyro...but I can no longer see him anymore."

"Why not?"

Malefor can see the pain in Ignitus eyes, and doesn't push him for a response when he becomes silent. He knows from Spyro himself that the Chronicler has not been heard from in over ten years, and has even voiced his own concern about his former mentor's status as history's keeper. The purple dragon instead does as requested and uses his Earth power to move the stone blockade.

The moment Malefor moves the first large chunk of marble, the book that Ignitus called for earlier quickly finds a way through a small gap and into its master's paw.

"Is that what I think it is?" Malefor remarks, dropping the second stone he was about to move, noticing this two-toned red book with a purple binding.

Ignitus nods his head, but remains focused upon Mya's book, absorbing this young dragon's life story as he speeds through the pages of her history. However, half way through, he stops and focuses on one single event.

"Oh my word!" He says looking up at Malefor, then scans the small portion of the room he can see through the hole he made.

"Get me in there _now_!"

Malefor can sense the anxiety in the Chronicler and quickly uses a powerful blast of Fury to vaporize the remaining marble blocking their way.

Ignitus runs into the room, and collapses to his haunches after only a few strides inside. He can feel only intense emotion around him as these unknown voices of the past fill his mind in an instant

"By the ancestors..."

Ignitus lowers his head, then yells at the top of his lungs, startling Malefor with his anger.

"...HOW COULD I HAVE MISSED THIS?"

"What is going on, Ignitus?" Malefor asks with concern, looking around at the thousands of darkened books upon the shelves in the small room.

"Who are all these dragons?"

The Chronicler turns his angered eyes to the large purple dragon and shows pure rage.

"The ones that fled YOUR wrath...DARK MASTER!"

Malefor balks at the cold way in which the Chronicler places blame, especially after hearing his forgiveness before. He too falls to his haunches and shows Ignitus the pain emanating from his eyes.

"Forgive me, Your Highness..." The Chronicler remarks with surprise in the words he just spoke, shaking his head of the voices that filled it in an instant. They suddenly controlled Ignitus' emotions, expressing the anger from inside the books around him.

"...I really don't know why I said that."

The blue dragon looks around at all the darkened books, signifying a dragon that has passed away, and holds a paw out towards one of thousands. It quickly removes itself from the shelf and floats to the Chronicler's waiting paw. He speeds through a life he never knew about and understands the emotions he felt after only the first few pages.

The Chronicler closes that book and opens his palm towards another, deeper inside the room. The second book is quick to respond the same way as the first, which has now returned to its former resting place, and Ignitus reads the second book just as fast.

"I'm sorry, Malefor...I never should have brought you here." He says with a somber tone, returning the second book manually, and placing his paw upon the bindings of several others beside it. The Chronicler takes a deep breath as these books all call out with the same rage.

"This room feels great hatred for a single dragon and his name still lives on in shame."

Malefor lowers further upon his haunches, making his gold stomach take most of his weight, and a very shallow voice comes from his massive frame.

"Me."

Ignitus lowers his head and Malefor knows the answer he gave is correct. He then looks around at all the books, feeling the rage himself of thousands of dragons whom have not forgiven him and never will.

"We should go..." The Chronicler remarks with regret, placing a paw upon the purple dragon's side, and giving him a gentle push towards the door. "...I didn't bring you here to feel this kind of pain, Malefor."

However, the king has no intention of leaving once his sharp eyes lock upon the back of the room and a shelf with dozens of purple bound books.

"Not yet!" He replies strongly, regaining his feet with conviction, and striding towards the rear of this dusty section of the library. He can see one of the books is still lit, beside an open spot where Mya's book must have been sitting.

"Malefor, stop!" The Chronicler barks, as the large dragon reaches out. "You must not handle these books!"

However, Malefor's paw is already upon the purple binding as Ignitus' warning is given. The large purple dragon pauses anticipating any repercussions, but when nothing happens, Malefor simply removes the book from the shelf.

"I'm hoping this is her mother..." the King returns, resting the book upon the ground and lifting its cover.

"Your Highness..." Ignitus barks, slamming his paw down upon Danielle's book, and showing the king a stern set of eyes "...I said don't touch it!"

"Why?" He returns with his own anger, showing Ignitus the same stern gaze. "Are you afraid I will become upset at what she has to say about my Dark past, and the way I destroyed everything?"

The Chronicler is speechless for a moment, as this was the reason for his stopping Malefor. However as the king continues he realizes how right he was.

"...I have heard the RAGE of everyone on Avalar at one point in time, and I can handle that now. I know it was not my fault."

"But that is not what you will read in that book, Your Majesty," The Chronicler replies, keeping his paw firmly upon the blue and white cover.

"She is not angry," He continues after a long stare, showing the emotion he feels from the pages under his paw.

"This dragoness is embarrassed about her heritage, as all these purple dragons are, and I don't want you to read about them. At least not yet anyway, my friend."

Malefor pauses, and looks down at the book under Ignitus' paw, suddenly having no urge to open the cover. He then looks at all the purple bound books with a deep sickness, knowing this entire line of dragons lived with his shame.

The Chronicler places a paw upon the large dragon's shoulder, and shows a slight grin to the now depressed king.

"I think you should start at the beginning first..." Ignitus remarks, striding back out the cleared doorway and gesturing Malefor to follow. "...you need to understand the who, before you understand the how and the why."

The old blue dragon strides completely across the large library to his sleeping chamber, and points out two books for Malefor to start with.

"That can only be done by seeing your own past unfold."

Malefor's eyes open wide as one book takes his attention immediately, and it is not the massive purple and gold book that bears his own name.

"MOM!" he says with a sudden chill down his spine, seeing the green and black colors that reminds him of his childhood.

"You should find page one twenty five of great interest, as that is the real reason I brought you here."

Malefor holds his position for a moment, unable to move a muscle towards the darkened book before him.

"I can't read her book, Ignitus..." he says with a very deep pain in his voice."...I don't want to know what my mother thought of me in the end."

Ignitus smiles, as he has read the back pages of Isis' book and though it was darkened with the pain of what happened, she never lost her love for the dragon she raised.

"No Malefor...that is a book I think you will find useful over the next few months."

Malefor continues to stare at the green and black book, never taking his eyes from the life story of his mother. However, he suddenly snaps his attention to the blue dragon beside him, as the Chronicler's last words register with confusion.

"Months...What are you talking about _months_?"

"Well...unless you can speed read like myself, it should take at least five days just for you to finish reading your own book."

Malefor balks with more confusion, looking over towards the large purple book, and having no interest in reading that one either, as he lived all 4.3 million years of it. However, the simple matter of time is what is most intriguing.

"I cannot stay here for such a long length of time, Ignitus."

"Why not?" The Chronicler replies with a smug look on his face. "I thought you're an immortal!"

Malefor rolls his eyes before showing another look of confusion.

"Yes I am immortal, but I'm sure Spyro doesn't want a huge purple dragon laying in the middle of his son's room for months!"

Ignitus begins to laugh, and holds up the amulet glowing around his neck.

"I wouldn't concern yourself with that...This Library is not influenced by Time, unless I move it forward. You can stay here for decades, and only a few minutes will go by on Avalar."

Malefor, suddenly out of excuses, looks back at the book he truly wants no part of. The last thing he wants to do is read about his mother, not knowing if it was his Dark power that ended her life as well.

"I don't want to..."

"SHUT UP MALEFOR!" Ignitus yells with anger and places a firm paw upon the King's chest.

"You are staying _here_ and you are going to read _everything_ I set before your eyes starting with these two books here," he continues with a lowered tone, but still full of anger.

"Now I am going to catch up on the history I MISSED in _there_, and you will understand your place in history _here_."

The Chronicle glances back towards the main section of the library, figuring exactly which books to bring him, and shows a slight grin as he returns his eyes to Malefor.

"I will assure you this much, Your Highness, the books you will be reading later are more challenging than yours or your mother's..."

Malefor lowers his head, and Ignitus is quick to his side, lifting his jaw from the ground.

"...however, you will have a better understanding of who you are, the reasons you were chosen, and the PROGRESS the Dragon Realms have made because of this tragedy."

"Progress?" Malefor remarks with a great deal of emotion, looking at Ignitus with no faith in his words. "Show me one book here that says what I did to the Dragon Realms...was Progress."

Ignitus keeps Malefor's jaw firmly in his grasp, and shows a wider smile.

"Well then...I fear you may be here longer than a few months," he says with laughter in his voice.

He turns the large dragon's head back towards the great library behind them and showing Malefor all the books that light up with his sudden thought.

"Because every book glowing in that room has been influenced greatly by a certain purple dragon..." The Chronicler returns Malefor's eyes to his before finishing his statement. "...one whose knowledge consists of millions of years of experience, and was given to the population without a single thought of keeping his own superiority."

Malefor suddenly shows a slight smile himself, recalling the crystal he made in Dragonfly Park, and how this gem changed everyone's opinion of the former Dark Master.

"I only wanted the dragon race to learn from my mistakes...I just never thought they would _accept_ them."

Malefor suddenly looks over towards the two books before him, staring hardest at his mother's.

"I think I will start with my own past," he finally says with an uncertain tone, taking his place before the largest book in the entire library. "I would rather read something I am familiar with."

Ignitus smiles, as Malefor opens the cover of his own book and is immediately enthralled. The powerful book shows his mind a visual of something he's never seen, the hatching of a purple egg, and the first seconds of his life.

"I will bring more, Your Highness," he says with pure joy, as Malefor is quickly consumed with his parent's emotions, and enjoying a book he thought would be painful to just look upon.

"Trust me! Every book will be a surprise to you."


	4. Rude Awakenings

Chapter 4 Rude Awakenings

* * *

The subtle rumble of thunder is constant throughout the Library of Time. A single bolt of lightning is held with the Chronicler's power, filling the room with the light of electricity. For two years this normally instantaneous flash has lit the library, allowing Malefor to read the history of his race while frozen in time.

The purple dragon is enthralled with a single passage and hasn't budged an inch for a full day, consumed with one moment in the history of the pure white book before him.

"Who is that?" he says to himself, unsure of the one symbol he has never seen in any of the thousand books he has read already. It appears several times in Diamond's book, and was the main influence in protecting the Spirit Elder when the Dark Master first arrived in the Dragon Realms.

However, this unknown being was also the reason Malefor was taken as he practically led the Dark Master to him.

"And why did he do this to me?"

Meanwhile, standing upon a balcony overlooking one of his many subjects, the most powerful being in the entire universe can see the purple dragon's reaction to _his_ symbol, and looks down at one of his many servants.

"Why did you bring him here, Ignitus..." remarks a bluish colored dragon made of pure light and energy, showing rage building in his white eyes."...I thought I warned you!"

"Not exactly!" The Chronicler remarks raising a stern paw to his master, and showing his convictions to God.

"You said I could never see _Spyro_ or his sons, and Malefor is neither!"

The large dragon smirks for a second before returning with a slightly angered response.

"Are you trying to test my patience, Ignitus?"

The Chronicler stomps his front paws, and shows God an even more angered set of eyes.

"NO, MASTER!" He yells, getting Malefor's attention, whom finally takes his eyes from Diamond's book, and looks up at the lone blue dragon standing above him.

"Who are you talking to?" he asks, not seeing the other dragon by the Chronicler's side, and Ignitus shows his rage to the king.

"Keep reading, Your Highness!" he barks down, shuttering Malefor with his sudden anger. "You've been here for two years already, and I'm getting tired of explaining to my Master why you are being helped..." Malefor then watches the blue dragon turn towards no one and continue his rant.

"...but I figured this Library was actually built for a reason, Master...and if this isn't a good enough reason for YOU, then I don't understand...WHY I AM HERE?!"

The King of the Dragon Realms sits uncomfortably silent, as Ignitus blows his top for no reason, however, his eyes suddenly fill with light and his feelings of uncomfortableness increases.

"By the Ancestors!" He says with barely a voice, as a translucent dragon appears before the Chronicler, then looks down at him.

"It's about time, Ignitus!" The large dragon remarks, never taking his eyes from Malefor, and showing a smile that calms the king to his soul. He then turns his eyes towards a loyal servant, and keeps the same smile.

"I have been waiting for a Chronicler that will stand up to me, and truly believe I have found the right dragon for the job!"

Ignitus does a double take as his Master opens his clear wings, and leaps from the balcony. He was sure to be in trouble for bring another dragon to the Library, but it was his outburst that he began fearing most. However, a deep sense of pride fills the Chronicler's eyes as the master of all races stands before the dragon he chose to take on the Dark Master.

"That is me, Malefor!" The mysterious dragon remarks, pointing his Spirited paw towards the unknown symbol in Diamond's book.

"I gave you to him!"

"Why?" He says with pain in his heart, feeling the anguish of what was learned in this last second. The purple dragon is overwhelmed with emotion, realizing his path was set in motion by the First Ancestor himself, and quickly God watches Malefor's soul drop to the ground.

"I had no choice, my child," he replies, and before Malefor can feel worse about his life, the perfect dragon places his paw upon the gold chest of a loyal subject.

"If I hadn't picked you, the Dark Master would have taken Diamond instead..."

Malefor is shown the past as it could have been, and a dark Spirit Dragon that would have held power beyond anyone's control. The image then expands to the entire Universe, and with one quick flash of blinding light, the Dragon Realms are erased from existence.

"...I would have had no choice but to eradicate the entire dragon race...and start all over again."

Suddenly the large purple dragon falls over unconscious as an overwhelming amount of images are flashed through his head and his body begins to fade with magic. God quickly feeds a strong thought to one of his children before sending him away.

_You are going to find a new destiny now...one that will make things right in your heart._

"You're sending him back already?" Ignitus remarks with a surprised tone as Malefor's body completely disappears and the luminescent dragon shows a bit of anger in his eyes.

"Are you going to question _everythin_g I do Ignitus? Or, maybe you think _my plan_ is not good enough."

"NO, Master!" the blue dragon remarks with humbleness, bowing before the true King.

"I would never dare question your PLAN!" Ignitus looks up at the large dragon, whom suddenly returns to his normal form, a being of pure light energy, and he shows his master a somber set of eyes.

"I was only hoping to say goodbye before he left, as I know I will never be allowed to see him, or any other dragon for that matter, ever again."

"Is that what you believe, my old friend?" The powerful ball of energy remarks, before taking a new shape before one of his watchers.

In human form, God is forced to reach up his hand to the much larger dragon, and places it gently against Ignitus' jaw.

"Then you don't understand yet what it is to be the Guardian of your race, and you're right, I will not let you see Spyro or Malefor until I believe you are ready."

The old man begins walking towards the reflecting pool in the main room of the library. He strides gently atop the shallow waters to the center of the pool, and turns to look at the dragon whose soul is reeling from his last decree.

"Master...please wait!" The Chronicler's voice calls out just as God begins sinking into the mystical waters, and he holds his position.

"Do you think I will ever be ready?"

God's flowing white facial hair shows the signs of a slight grin, and he continues his descent into the reflecting pool, however, his eyes lock upon Ignitus, and his voice is heard inside the blue dragon's soul.

_When that Time comes, Ignitus, you will not need to ask._

* * *

"Malefor!" A voice calls out, and his eyes slowly begin to open, focusing on the purple dragon directly before him.

"Spyro?" He replies with a confused tone, opening his eyes wider, then realizing he is back in the Dragon Realms.

"Easy, Malefor...don't get up yet!" Spyro remarks, as the large dragon lifts his head, and begins rising to his haunches.

"I'm fine!" he replies bluntly, brushing Spyro's firm paw from his side.

Malefor gets to his feet in a moment, then loses his balance even faster, falling over on his side once again. Spyro begins to chuckle as the king shakes the cobwebs from his head.

"It takes a minute to get your bearings when you return from the Library of Time," the smaller purple dragon remarks, grasping Malefor's left forearm and helping him to his feet this time. He holds his friend vertical until he can feel the large dragon take his own weight without a wobble, then looks him dead in the eyes, showing a wide smile.

"Trust me! You'll hate that out-of-body feeling that seems to hang around for a while."

Malefor shows no shock in his eyes at Spyro's knowledge of the Library, nor does he show joy in returning home after two years. Only pain is seen in his purple eyes and Spyro picks up on the same look he has when something is not right.

"What is going on, Malefor?" he asks, suddenly changing his tone from joy to concern, knowing where the King just came back from. "Is the Dark Master returning? Please, tell me what is happening?"

The larger purple dragon looks down at Spyro and Cynder, and they can see the anguish within his eyes. They instead quickly focus upon the young red dragon still lying by his side whose own feelings now haunt his mind.

"He just got back!" Malefor remarks bluntly, placing a paw against his chest to gesture at himself. He then brushes Spyro to the side, and makes his way towards the cave's exit.

"Now if you don't mind...I need air!"

"Please don't go!" Cynder calmly requests, placing her paw against the distraught dragon, and getting nothing from his mind.

"I can help you but you need to let me inside."

"I would like that..." He replies, then slow removes Cynder's paw from his flank. "...but I don't think I can ask anything more from the dragon that I've taken so much from already."

Malefor returns to his stumble, still unsure of his feet in the real world, heading to the door to get the air he needs, but mostly to get away from Spyro and Cynder. The Spirit Dragon picks up on this last thought, and turns her sharp eyes to her husband, who also hears this thought.

Spyro is quickly behind the King after this telepathic warning, knowing the emotional unbalance he would experience after returning from this most Holiest of Realms.

"Malefor...Wait!" He barks, picking up his pace to catch the stumbling purple dragon, whose emotions are pure chaos.

"Don't leave yet, you need to talk to us..."

His voice fades fast, as Spyro is forced to follow Malefor outside. The Spirit Elder becomes concerned, feeling the anger rising in both purple dragons.

"Stay here, baby!" Cynder says to her son, gesturing her head towards the young dragoness, who has begun shivering again. "Make sure she stays warm. Your father and I will be back in a few moments...if we can calm your Uncle down."

Young Malefor nods his head and lays by Mya's side, as Cynder follows her husband out of the room.

"You know I turn ten years old today, Mom!" he remarks aloud, replenishing the fire Malefor had started, and looking at the red dragoness as she stops shivering. Weird feelings he's never had before begin to consume him, as he has just reached that age, and his eyes snap back to the door.

"I'm not a BABY anymore!"

Cynder smiles as she can hear Malefor's thoughts, both aloud and with hard emotion, however that smile fades fast, and her eyes return forward to the sensation of anger that is intensifying outside.

"Stop it you two!" She barks out with rage, suddenly seeing Malefor's paw holding Spyro down on his back with great force.

Cynder slams the larger dragon with a powerful gust of wind, and Malefor is knocked off balance, allowing Spyro the leverage to push him the rest of the way over. The smaller purple dragon is quickly up on his feet, and across Malefor's neck, holding him down with force.

"Easy, Your Highness..." He yells in Malefor's ear. "...I just said you need time to reflect upon what you learned."

"I can't, Spyro, I just cannot do what he asked!"

Cynder, seeing her husband is struggling to keep Malefor down, begins overwhelming the large dragon with a heavy dose of Spiritual Energy, and quickly the king begins to settle under Spyro's frame. After a few moments, the smaller purple dragon can feel a more stable rhythm within his friend's heart and he eases up from Malefor's flank. Spyro then grasps the King's left front paw and helps him back to his haunches.

"Are you OK NOW?" The purple dragon asks with a bit of caution and also some sarcasm.

Malefor nods his head and turns to the dragoness that calmed his overwhelming emotions.

"Yes...I think so...Thank You, Cynder." He replies.

He abruptly pauses and turns is eyes back to Spyro. The last two years begin to consume him again, and he tells his best friend how he really feels inside.

"But in truth, Spyro...I have never felt worse!"

Spyro lowers his head as he begins to understand what a dragon that had killed so many must have read about in his dark past.

"Please, Malefor, we cannot help unless you tell us what is bothering you?"

The King suddenly becomes angry again, but keeps his outburst to only a hard voice.

"Everything!" He says bluntly, startling Spyro and Cynder but he holds his emotions in check this time.

"I thought I had done so much in the last ten years to correct the mistakes I made but the damage I caused is much more than I had ever expected."

Malefor looks back towards the cave, envisioning the young dragoness that he thought would bring him joy. And now the thought of her only fills his heart with pain.

"My entire family despises me, Spyro, living in shame for fifty-seven generations on a planet far from here. Escaping the wrath of their DARK ancestor...Malefor."

The two dragons beside him show great anguish and that is when Malefor quickly turns his eyes towards Spyro and talks of a different pain.

"The only family I have left is not even mine..." Malefor lowers his head as his thoughts return to the third book he read, and the first one that truly hurt to finish. "...and now I know how much that really bothers you, Spyro!"

The smaller purple dragon suddenly shows fear in his eyes, as all the lies he has told his friend, are returned in one very uneasy stare from Malefor.

"I never wanted you or Sparx to find out." He says, realizing the anger he had for Sparx's foster father was apparent, but he only confided that to his wife. Years of anger that he would bottle up, never allowing anyone to see his true feelings. However, he knew that it was not his decision, and that is what hurt him the most.

"He would stop talking to you...if he knew how much it bothered me!"

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING TO HIM THEN?!"

Malefor's voice shakes the ground, but this time it doesn't startle the smaller purple dragon because he was expecting this kind of response to his deception.

Spyro, despite the pain in his heart, raises his head and tries to smile.

"Because he is your son as well, Malefor," the purple dragon replies quickly, showing an uncomfortable look in his eyes, speaking of how Sparx was once under the King's care.

"I don't care how much it bothers me. I will never take that from my boy nor will I express my dislike to him about it...EVER!"

"Well, you just did, Dad!" A voice replies from behind a large tree by the mouth of Spyro's cave and all three dragons look upon the one they call their son.

"SPARX!" Spyro cries out with total surprise in seeing his oldest standing before him, believing his son was still on a mission.

Covered from head to tail in his Skylander armor, the nearly twenty year old dragon removes his gold helmet, showing the two-toned purple colors that represent his mother and father. His purple eyes stay locked upon Spyro, waiting for his father's next words with eagerness. However, as his true father remains silent with surprise, the young dragon starts the conversation himself.

"I finished ahead of schedule, so I decided to come home early and surprise Malefor for his tenth birthday...SURPRISE!"

Spyro, still dumbfounded at the look in his son's eyes, lowers his head and finally opens his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Sparx..."

"Sorry that you said it, or sorry that I heard it?"

Spyro pauses again as his son cuts him off with the real emotion he is feeling, that of anger and rage, and he answers with very little confidence in his voice.

"Both."

"However..." Spyro continues after another uncomfortable pause, looking upon his son with the emotions he has locked up for over a decade.

"...I am not sorry that I have these feelings Sparx. I only have them because you are alive."

Spyro looks at his wife, and she smiles seeing the last dark shadow of her husband's aura, begin fading after ten years locked inside, as he opens his heart about the one thing in his life that had bothered him.

"You love me Sparx...I know that, and no matter what that will never change..." He remarks, getting strength from Cynder's eyes, before turning towards Malefor. "...but I also know that he loves you the same way, because I see that look in his eyes when he's with...his other father."

Spyro places a strong paw upon Malefor's shoulder, and pulls him muzzle to muzzle.

"You gave me my son, so deal with the fact that I hate you for enjoying his childhood..." he remarks with a solid voice, digging his claws into Malefor's scales, and showing great conviction within his purple eyes.

"...but know that the rest of his life is something I will get to enjoy...because of what you did."

Spyro and Malefor stare at each other, reading one another like a book, and see the same acceptance in the eyes they know well.

Cynder watches the aura of both powerful dragons return to normal, as well as Sparx, whose lineage leans more towards his mother, allowing him to see the Spirit of his fathers. The nearly full adult dragon strides up to Spyro and Malefor, then sits calmly on his hind quarters looking at both with a now suspicious pair of eyes.

"Soooo...does anyone want to tell me what is going on?" He remarks snidely, continuing to stare at his fathers, while placing his right wing over Cynder's back to embrace his mother.

"I mean, I never thought I'd see you two fighting again," Sparx continues, before turning his attention to Cynder. "And you are obviously distracted as well, Mom, because I noticed how startled you were with my presence, not sensing me until after I said something."

All three look at him for a moment, waiting for the other to begin speaking. But when no one do so, once again Sparx decides to open his mouth first.

"You know I love suspense..." He remarks sarcastically, and shows his foster-father a smug grin. "...I get that from you, Dad!"

His eyes then quickly focus upon Spyro, and he shows a bit of anger.

"However, from my father, I got this elemental skill set that I have honed over the years, and with it, I WILL BEAT THE BOTH OF YOU SENSELESS IF SOMEONE DOESN'T START TALKING NOW!"

Spyro and Malefor's eyes open wide with shock at their son's outburst, and though they know he is only kidding, they do not test him, also knowing he can do it.

"Well I can definitely hear the Cynder in him!" Malefor remarks quickly, breaking the tension with a fast joke that gets Spyro and Sparx to laugh, but a dirty look from the darker colored dragoness.

"Now...to answer your question...I just returned from a long visit with a fiery old friend."

The young dragon shows confusion, but Spyro does not, and his tail begins to wag with excitement.

"Ignitus is still up there!" Spyro blurts out with joy in his voice, and Malefor just winks his eye at the smaller purple dragon, acknowledging the fact his former Mentor is still the keeper of the Dragon's History.

Spyro's oldest also smiles, hearing the name that his father talks about a lot, and knowing his place in the Realm of the Gods.

"Oh I think I get it now. You visited the Chronicler and are just having issues with your past lif..."

Sparx voice drops off mid-thought, as his senses pick up on a heavy Spiritual disturbance, and both he and his mother snap their attention to the cave.

"MALEFOR!" He barks with fear, as his brother's energy level drops hard, and a new one begins building up beside him. He darts after his mother, whom already started running full speed towards her home, sensing her child is taking a sudden and severe beating.

_She's gonna kill him!_ Cynder cries with pure fear, sending the emotion she can feel to her husband and King Malefor with a strong thought.

They also feel Mya's energy building up with great rage, and suddenly Malefor becomes terrified.

"Oh no!" He remarks to Spyro, showing the young father a fear-filled look. "She saw me with Cynder and your son yesterday."

"SO!" Spyro replies, as both purple dragons begin running to the cave.

"I read her book, Spyro..." he remarks with concern, picking up his pace as the cobwebs of his out-of-body experience fade away, but not the memories.

"...She still thinks I'm the Dark Master, and would relish any opportunity to exact revenge upon me in some way."

"OH!" The young purple dragon replies, realizing Mya may mistake his son's lineage, and finally understanding his friend's concern.

"That's not good!"

* * *

"Baby...Huh!" Young Malefor continues ranting, staring at the fire that is now a roaring inferno, as anger brings stronger elemental power.

"When will you stop calling me that, Mom?" he asks in a rage-filled voice, of course while she's out of the room, then looks up at his brother's portrait hanging beside his.

"She never calls _you_ that anymore...Does she?" he continues, knowing he took that moniker from his brother the moment he was born.

"This is my oldest boy, Sparx..." He remarks, making his voice sound a bit raspy like his mother's, and gesturing his paw towards the portrait of himself. "...and this is my BABY!"

Malefor shakes his head back and forth, and looks up at his brother again.

"It's sad when I don't even have a name sometimes."

Suddenly a loud thump shakes the ground, taking Malefor's attention to the front of the cave, and the shouting now coming from his father and uncle.

"Mom...Dad!" he says cautiously, sensing the trouble from outside, and taking a few steps in that direction. He holds by the door, knowing his parents would be angry if he left Mya alone, or interfered while the adults were arguing. However, he also feels the urgency from his Spiritual side, and takes another step towards the cave exit.

Suddenly a moan from behind stops his feet, and Malefor turns his attention towards the fire dragoness sleeping on his bed of cushions. The young dragon's eyes open wide, as Mya's black wings begin to expand out from her sides, a tell-tale sign she is waking. Malefor glances towards the mouth of the cave again, and though he still feels the tension from his mother and father, he turns back to the dragoness he was told to keep an eye on.

As Mya slowly awakens from her long slumber, Malefor lays before her and smiles seeing the reddish-purple eyes that kept him up all night.

"Good Morning!" he says nervously, startling the red dragoness, whom quickly jumps to her feet and backs away with fear.

"AHHH! Where did you come from?" Mya cries out with shock, however, her eyes quickly focus upon the dragon she was dreaming about, recalling the last moments of her rescue from Lord Cypher.

"It's really you...isn't it?"

Malefor can see the confusion in her eyes, and remains calm to keep her at ease.

"Yup...I'm really me!" He replies with a sarcastic tone and smiles to the young red dragon, who does not return the gesture.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make a joke," Malefor remarks more seriously, as her eyes begin to show anger and he realizes how traumatized this young dragon must be.

"My Mom and Dad will be along in a minute to help you..." he says, then suddenly hears a grumble that is familiar to him."...but I can get you something to eat if you wish."

Mya's stomach hurts from lack of food, something she hasn't had in days. However, her eyes remain focused hard upon the purple and gold dragon, and only rage consumes her mind.

"Get away from me!" She barks, and Malefor shows more confusion, as the anger he sees in her eyes increases with hatred.

The young purple dragon makes the mistake of stepping forward to calm her and Mya suddenly feels cornered. The young red dragoness leaps towards the slightly smaller purple dragon, and slashes Malefor across the face with her talons.

The youngest son of Spyro is caught off guard by this attack and takes the full impact of her claws to his right cheek. Malefor falls to the ground with the force, and grasps his muzzle in pain. His eyes open wide seeing the blood seeping out from between his claws, and his shock intensified as Mya leaps onto his back. Her tail quickly wraps around his hind legs, holding them together, and her right forearm latches around his throat.

"YOU WILL TAKE ME TO THE DARK MASTER..." She yells, placing her open paw on Malefor's golden horn, and torquing his head to the right. "...OR I SWEAR I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK!"

Malefor struggles to hold his head steady, but does not fight back. He could easily remove the red dragoness from his back with force, but doesn't, feeling Mya is an emotional wreck, and the last statement only proves she is not in her right mind.

"The Dark Master is dead!" Malefor replies with a raspy voice, trying to speak as clear as possible, but Mya tightens her grip around his throat.

"YOU LIE! I SAW HIM!" She screams in his ear, recalling the large dragon she saw flying beside Cynder, and recognizing him from an image burned into her memory since childhood.

"Now I know why my mother told me we could never go back..." Mya continues with a more confident tone, recalling the last words spoken by her mother, and not understanding why until now. "...The Dark Master still has control of the Dragon Realms, because he is immortal..."

The scared red dragoness adds more force to Malefor's twisted neck. "But I'm gonna bet his BABY isn't!"

_"BABY!"_ He yelps, but Mya squeezes his throat harder, silencing his voice again.

The youngest son of Spyro can feel Mya's forearm press harder against his Adams-apple, but before his eyes can tear up from a lack of oxygen, they see his rescue coming.

"NO, SPARX!" He screams out, ripping his right paw from Mya's grasp and holding it up towards the door.

Mya looks towards the entrance herself and shock fills her eyes seeing a dark two-toned purple dragon charging at her. However, just as Sparx leaps to tackle the dragoness assaulting his brother, Mya suddenly drops several feet to the ground.

The young dragoness is surprised herself as Malefor disappears beneath her frame, and more so as her body splashes into a puddle of water that was left behind. She is then overwhelmed with fear as her paw is grasped by a stone claw coming up from the ground.

"PLEASE STOP!" A grumbling voice calls out from the floor, and Mya's eyes open wide as the ground begins rising up into the form of the dragon she was just choking.

"No one is going to hurt you, I promise..." The stone dragon remarks, placing a solid paw against her cheek with a gentle touch. "...but you must calm down...MYA!"

"How do you know my name?" She replies with great fear in her voice, knowing now she is completely outclassed by the dragon before her.

"Because he is my son, and thoughts are easy to read when a dragon is emotional!"

This slightly raspy female's voice is familiar, and Mya's eyes lock upon the dark purple and red dragoness that tried saving her life on Lord Cypher's ship.

Mya suddenly becomes overwhelmed with sadness, believing she will be forced to face the Dark Master. She lowers down to her haunches, showing young Malefor a very sad set of eyes.

"Please let me go...I will leave the Dragon Realms and never return...I promise," she cries, and the young stone dragon, still with his paw upon her cheek, feels the uncomfortable pain inside her soul.

"I don't want to be his slave!"

_"Slave?"_ He asks with confusion, turning to look at his brother, whom is still trying to understand what is going on himself.

"Is she talking about you, Sparx?"

"NO Malefor..." the King's voice turns both young dragons' attention to the door, and Mya begins shuddering harder with fear.

"...she's talking about me!"

Mya's shuttering increases as the purple and gold dragon, whose image is embedded in her memories, begins striding towards her, and she cringes as the Dark Master stops before her.

King Malefor suddenly sees an image of the perfect dragon that took him by the heart in the Library of Time, and the single request he made before coming home.

_She is your destiny now my child, make it right, and I will grant the one thing your heart desires_

"I am the slave here Mya...not you!" He says, then lowers his head down to hers, showing the young dragoness the one thing that he knows is different from the image that haunts the red book he just read.

"Look into my eyes..." He continues, and Mya's jaw lowers to the ground. She can see his purple irises, and not the evil yellow and black eyes that frightened her every time she gazed at the picture her mother keeps locked away.

"...By the ancestors, I swear I will do what must be done to prove myself to you."


	5. Different Perspectives

Chapter 5: Different Perspectives

Anger fills the eyes of the red dragoness being towed against her will, however, she no longer struggles to break the grasp of the one carrying her. The fight was impossible to begin with, as the Spirit Elder's strength was enough to subdue the younger female, but it is Cynder's power that keeps Mya's emotions in check.

No matter how much they tried to explain Malefor's resurrection from the Dark Master's enslavement, Mya would not believe a word, remaining defensive against all around her. It was Cynder who took matters into her own paws, grasping Mya with a solid embrace. Overwhelming the youngster with calming energy, while understanding the fear within her soul, The Spirit Elder removed Mya from the intense situation within her home.

The Spirit Elder decided the best course of action was to show Mya the truth, and took her from the Valley of Avalar to the north, towards New Warfang. The only place where she can prove Malefor's innocence.

Now flying through the thick foliage of the Forbidden Forest, Cynder totes the red dragon underneath with a firm but gentle grip of her paws.

"I don't care what you try to show me!" She barks with rage at the other dragon that joined the group with Cynder's order, and the one whom makes this youngster so angry.

"I know you have many followers Dark Master, because your power forces them into following you!"

Malefor can see the hate building in Mya's eyes, and he turns to Cynder with a concern for her increasing hostility.

"I think you may need to calm her down again, Great Elder!" He remarks with a half-hearted smile, but Cynder shakes her head no.

"I want this dragon to see with her own soul, Malefor." She replies, knowing her power would only influence Mya to believe what the Spirit Elder wants.

"Mya has to feel the emotions in the city without my help... "She continues, then cranes her head down to look into the eyes of the one she is holding. "...only then will she understand that we are not lying to her."

The young dragoness can see only truth in Cynder's green eyes, but still turns her head away in defiance. Her heart is in such turmoil, that it begins to pain the Spirit Elder herself, however, Cynder continues to follow the wide path Spyro made years ago, knowing what awaits for this young dragon to witness around the next grove of trees.

Visions of darkness and despair have shown themselves to the Spirit Elder, as Mya's mind tries to picture the Dragon City, a city that must be darkened under the tight grip of a tyrant. However, as Spyro's wife clears the final turn, Mya's heart suddenly begins to race.

"Oh my Goodness!" She remarks with shock in her voice, as the top of the Dragon's Palace comes into view for the first time, still miles away.

New Warfang's glorious center-piece is visible even further away, but the dense forest keeps her hidden from the south. Cynder feels an overwhelming moment in Mya's soul, as her mind races with incredible wonder, but not just for a simple building.

"Look at them all!" She continues with startled expression, as hundreds of dragons enter and leave the city from the air, and all free to come and go as they please. Within seconds she sees more dragons than she has seen in half a life time, and the Spirit dragon smiles with her.

However, a quick image is taken by Cynder at this exact moment, as a dark piece of her history suddenly brings the joy to a halt.

"_What is the Great Purge?"_ She asks with a concerned thought, and Mya's eyes snap towards the Spirit Elder's.

"NO! I don't want to talk about it!" She replies aloud, recalling the darkest moment of her life in a flash of memories, and Malefor can hear the tension in Mya's voice.

"What's the matter?" The king asks, and the little red fire-breather turns her head towards the large purple dragon she despises, showing him a look of anger.

"Nothing you care about I'm sure... just the day all of the dragons you drove away were killed!" She barks with anger, trying to keep her rage focused, showing no remorse for the Dark Master's feelings. However, she quickly notices the look in his eyes change, and Mya becomes uneasy.

Malefor is completely aware of the Great Purge, reading about it in Mya and her mother's book, and knowing they believed all the remaining dragons that fled the Dark Master are dead. He shows the anguish within his soul, and like her mother's eyes the day she ran away, Mya watches the concerned stare leave for a more painful expression, and his eyes begin to glisten with tears.

Cynder feels Mya shutter with emotion, and gives the young dragoness a small touch of soothing energy, making sure she is calm for one last plea to her character.

Something the Spirit dragon knows is strong inside this youngster.

"_You're doing exactly what you had hoped to do. He is in great pain as you can see." _She says, making Mya suddenly sense his emotions, and the nausea he is feeling in how she is reacting to him.

"_He only wants to talk to you, so I'm asking you to listen."_

"_I don't know if I can!"_

Cynder lowers her head slightly, hearing the voice of Mya's soul speaking so clearly, realizing this will be a hard task to convince a dragon whose hatred of Malefor is so intensely burned into her heart. However, an idea comes to her mind, and a single creature that could be instrumental in proving her anger will only cause more pain to both of them.

"Malefor...would you mind if I took Mya to meet Governor Silverson?" She remarks, and the King quickly shows more anguish for the Cheetah that would kill him in a second if given the chance.

"Do you think it is a good idea to show Mya _more_ reasons to be angry with me Cynder?" Malefor replies with a bit sarcasm in his voice, wondering why the Spirit Elder would bring her to the one that hates him the most. Hatred that consumes the lone survivor of a family wiped out in the war.

Cynder quickly smiles, and looks down upon her precious cargo.

"I want Mya to hear the same voice of hatred that is making her decisions so cloudy."

Suddenly a feeling of excitement fills Mya's heart, and Cynder turns her head to see what has caught the young girl's attention. See was sure this joy was brought on with the idea to leave the dragon she hates behind. However, that is not the case at all. A half a dozen dragons have begun heading in their direction, and with an eager curiosity, Mya stares upon the new faces and colors she has never witnessed before in her lifetime.

The approaching family is also surprised, encountering the King and Spyro's wife heading into the city, and Mya gets a spontaneous lesson about her dark family member before even reaching New Warfang's wall.

"King Malefor!" Several children bark as they approach with reckless abandon, piling upon the left flank of the large purple dragon, and hugging the massive king the best they can.

"Hello Wattson, Flame, Kelvin..." Malefor replies, gently stroking their heads with his giant paws, and showing the best smile he has left inside. "...are you heading for Spyro's house already?"

"Yup...and we're gonna get there first!" the three young dragons reply, all excitedly heading to Malefor's birthday party, however, they quickly look at Cynder with a bit of surprise.

"It is _today_? Right Ms. Cynder!" Asks a bewildered Kelvin, the oldest son of Excelcius and Ampere, and the one who talks as much as his Electric powered mother.

Cynder nods her head up and down, calming his aura quickly, and Kelvin looks down for only a second before asking another question.

"So where are you guys going then?" he bluntly requests from the mother and uncle of the birthday-dragon. "The Valley of Avalar is back the way you came, and I'm pretty sure you don't get lost in the Forbidden Forest anymore!"

Cynder laughs and holds Mya up in her arms a little further, showing off the new dragoness to Malefor's friends.

"This young lady forgot her present at home, so were trying to getting another one before the party starts." She says, keeping them in the dark about her real problems, so not to embarrass Mya any more than she feels already.

"I told her it would be fine, but she really felt bad about not having a gift for Malefor."

Mya becomes a bit surprised at Cynder's bold-faced lie, and is about to voice her opinion, when the three youngster quickly leave the King's side and surround her.

"It's OK!" They tell Mya together, seeing she is upset, and showing a dragoness they've never met nothing but kindness.

"I can give you one of the presents that I got him!" The youngest dragon remarks, reaching into the satchel around his yellow neck, and removing a small package with a bow.

"It's not a big gift, but I think he will like this one the most."

Mya suddenly shows the beginnings of a smile, and all three younger dragons wag their tails in unison.

"Why would you do that?" She asks with complete surprise, looking upon the smiles of the three yellow and red whelplings, before sheepishly grasping the gift in her right paw.

Mya is in total disbelief, staring into the yellow eyes of Wattson, as she has never seen a dragon of his color before, nor has she felt the surge of electric power that is pulsing around his joy-filled frame. The Fire dragoness is in awe with the way the energy flows up her own paw, but causes no pain, as its power is limited to the young dragon's age. However, it is his poise that strikes her the most, and the words that come easily from his mouth.

"Because King Malefor taught me and my brothers that helping others in need... is the best way to make new friends!" He bluntly remarks, looking over to the large purple and gold dragon and giving him a heavily pronounced wink.

Malefor smiles himself, knowing a lesson taught at the Young Dragon's Academy, just a week earlier, has already come back to pay dividends.

"That's right Wattson, but I'm sure it wasn't just my teachings that influenced you... was it?" He says proudly, then looks upon the young boy's parents with eager eyes, showing gratitude to a pair of friendly faces as they approach the hovering group.

"Good Morning Master Guardian... My Lady." He greets them as usual, gently bowing his head to both dragons with respect, and they do the same for the king. Malefor then looks over towards New Warfang, and quickly shows a wide grin.

"Is my city still in one piece or did Cyril drive everyone to violence in one day?"

The Fire Guardian shows a very snide grin himself, and looks back towards his wife, whom also has a large smirk upon on her face.

"I think the Manweresmalls are about to storm the palace!" Excelcius remarks, unable to stop the laughter from filling his voice at the end, knowing the situation the snobby Ice Guardian has placed himself in.

"Yeah, The 'Ice King' decide to retool their schedule for no reason." Ampere, Head of the Palace Guard, adds with a chuckle of her own, and both Malefor and Cynder begin laughing at this nickname, knowing the blue-blood dragon has delusions of grandeur when given control of the city.

Malefor rolls his eyes, knowing he should have picked Volteer for the day, but he didn't care at that moment, feeling Mya's pulse from across the sea. He quickly swore in the Ice Guardian, and left with no regard to anything except the life force he felt weaken, as Mya began to drown in the harbor.

However, the King's thoughts return to the moment at hand as Ampere asks a question that is more important to him than the city itself.

"Who is this young lady, Malefor?" Asks Excelcius' wife, gesturing her yellow paw to the red dragon held in Cynder's arms, and Mya lowers her head. She can see concern fill the little dragon's face, and quickly Ampere places a paw upon her chin, lifting it up to show her own concern.

"Are you OK?"

Mya shakes her head no, but remains silent with confusion, oddly feeling unable to voice her dislike in the company around her.

"Could you guys leave us alone..." Cynder remarks, hearing Mya's thoughts as clear as a bell, then looking over at the three younger dragons. "...I need to talk to your parents for a moment."

"Yes Ms. Cynder!" The three young children reply in unison again, taking off towards the Valley of Avalar. However, the yellow whelpling stops, and turns back to say something that is on his mind.

"I promise he will like that gift..."

Wattson stops talking, staring up at the Spirit Elder whom quickly answers his question with a thought.

"...Mya? That's a pretty name!" He continues with a smile, then looks at her trembling paw holding the gift he gave her.

"He loves those kinda mushrooms..." The young dragon says, then looks at the Great Elder and smiles wider. "...but just don't let his dad see them first, or Malefor won't get any!"

Cynder, the King, and Wattson's parents begin laughing, as Spyro's love of mushrooms is known throughout Avalar, even by a three-year old. They watch happily as the little yellow dragon flies off with a grand smile, chasing his older brothers into the forest.

Mya's eyes look upon the package in her paws, and quickly a powerful thought is heard by the Great Elder. Cynder hugs the young dragon tightly and answers Mya's sudden desire with a single word.

"_You can eat them later...I won't tell Malefor!" _

"So what's wrong?" Ampere asks, as her three youngster disappear into the Forbidden Forest, knowing they were the reason for the Spirit Elder's silence.

"This dragon thinks Malefor is still the Dark Master!" Cynder replies without delay, and both dragons show shock.

"Where has she been...the Outer Realms or something?" Excelcius remarks with a chuckle in his voice, and quickly several sets of eyes begin to burn through him, but mostly King Malefor's take his attention.

"As a matter of fact, she is from the Outer Realms!" He retorts with a tone of anger, making the smaller Fire Guardian cower with fear and embarrassment.

"What kind of Guardian are you?" Ampere barks with a more snide tone, slapping the back of his head with her left wing, hearing such an insensitive comment from her husband.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude..." He replies quickly, rubbing the pain from his noggin. He then turns to Mya, showing sincerity in his red eyes, truly feeling bad about the last comment he made.

"...I just didn't know there were _any_ dragons living outside of the Skylands or Avalar."

"It's OK Mr... I mean, Master Guardian..." Mya replies, looking down at the package his son gave her, before turning a pair of broken eyes towards Malefor. "...there are a lot of things I need to learn about too..."

The young red dragoness returns her eyes to the city and suddenly smiles, wondering what else she might learn, and not fearing it any longer.

"...and I'm eager to start."

Cynder can hear an actual moment of clarity in her mind, and she shows the king a smile.

"Why don't you go save Cyril from the Manweresmalls, Your Highness..." The Spirit Elder remarks with a proud smile, and releases Mya from her grasp. She turns her attentions to Excelcius and Ampere, not showing any concern to the one she was holding on tightly, knowing Mya is not going to run off now.

"...Don't tell anyone that you ran into us...I don't want them coming here to interfere with what I am going to show her."

Malefor bows to the Great Elder, as does the Fire Guardian and his wife, and quickly they take off in different directions, Malefor towards the Palace and the parents into the Forbidden Forest.

"OK Mya. I think we need to find the Governor of New Warfang first, and let him meet the newest dragon on Avalar." Cynder remarks with a more solid tone, flapping her wings several times to gain momentum, and heading towards the northern side of the city. "I want him to find a place for you to live, before we head back."

Mya quickly follows after Cynder, hearing her words, and suddenly feeling a great deal of fear.

"You mean I can't stay with you and...Malefor!" Cynder stops immediately, hearing the name she said without anger in her voice, and quickly realizes Mya is referring to her son. A well of pride fills a mother's heart, knowing her son made a lasting impression with his kindness, regardless of how upset Mya was at the time.

"Of course! You can stay with us for a few weeks, because it will take Silverson that long to find a nice spot to build a new home for two!"

Mya again becomes concerned, but before she can ask another question, Cynder takes off towards the North end of the city again.

"HEY!" The little red dragoness barks, quickly giving chase to the fast Spirit Dragon, and Cynder is stunned as Mya catches up to her in only a few seconds.

"What do you mean two?"

The fastest dragon on Avalar is so shocked at her speed, that she freezes up for a second before answering.

"Wow! That's some incredible speed you posses Mya." Cynder remarks after the surprise wares off, just as both dragons clear the north wall of the city and enter New Warfang's residential area. However, it is at this moment, Mya completely loses her focus of what she was talking about, as only the movement of the masses below has taken her attention.

"Those are not dragons!" She barks aloud, and Cynder quickly chuckles, looking down at the workers that make New Warfang possible.

"They are Manweresmalls, and they built this city for us." Cynder remarks, waving at all the small creatures that cheer her name as she flies over head. "And they will be the ones that make your new home."

Mya again feels the need to ask questions, however, Cynder has already begun to descend into the Northern Square of New Warfang. When they land, the two dragons are immediately surrounded by thousands of these mole-like creatures, and everyone with a depressed look to greet the Dragon Elder.

"Ms. Cynder...a word if you please!" A singular voice barks out, and the Spirit Dragoness turns her eyes to one Manweresmall in particular.

"Mason...is everything alright?" She asks, seeing the anger written upon everyone's face, and knowing they are not happy about something.

"Can you tell Malefor to get back to the Palace, before I kill Cyril myself!"

Cynder begins laughing hysterically, and places a gentle paw upon the helmet of her close friend. She gives off a small chilling burst of her energy, soothing the heat of anger within the mob of angry moles.

"He is already back in the Palace Mason, and I promise he will not leave Cyril in charge again, but it was very important for him to leave the city." Cynder removes her paw from Mason, and places it on Mya's left shoulder.

"He had something more important to take care of."

Mason lowers his head, and gestures to the rest of the group to calm down, which they do immediately hearing the King has returned.

"Well thank the Ancestor's he's back, because I don't know how much longer I could have kept these guys from storming the Palace."

Cynder laughs again, and Mya feeling the emotions from Cynder's paw, also shows a wide smile.

"Who is this young lady?" Mason remarks, also enthralled by her smile, offering his small hand to greet her proper.

"This is..." Cynder begins to say, but the young dragon is quick to answer the question herself.

"My name is Mya..." the young dragon remarks, taking the small paw of the Manweresmall, and shaking it gentle like, so not to hurt the tiny creature she's never laid eyes on before.

"...and it is nice to meet you...Mr. Mason."

The old Manweresmall blushes with her kind greeting, as her voice is more beautiful than the dragoness herself. He quickly lowers his head with embarrassment, feeling upset about how he was acting.

"I'm sorry you had to hear such anger young lady...I hate when I get like that."

Mya places her paw under Mason's small jaw lifting it up with a single talon, and smiling to his face.

"I understand...I'm angry too!"

Mason balks for a moment, staring into her eyes, and seeing nothing to suggest her attitude is bitter.

"I don't see any anger my dear." he says with a stern voice, lowering a Jeweler's Loop over his left eye, allowing his limited vision to see everything more clearly.

"I only see joy and wonder!"

Cynder smiles, hearing the way Mason is calming her further, and seeing the young dragoness' aura begin brightening, feeling safe in her surroundings for the first time. However, a sudden voice cuts through the joy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" This voice barks with rage, and Cynder's eyes quickly find the angry cheetah they came to see.

"I am not interested in whatever you want to say...Terror of the Sky!"

Pain begins to fill the Spirit Dragon's soul, hearing the name this cheetah always calls her, feeling the same rage towards her that he does towards Malefor. This pain is transferred to Mya, whom breaks her connections with Cynder, feeling the struggle inside the dark-colored dragoness' spirit.

"Who is that?" Mya calls out, and Mason turns his eyes to New Warfang's governor, as he enters the Northern square.

"Cynder...I think it's wise for you to leave now" Mason remarks with concern, seeing the depression overtake Cynder's eyes, however, she takes a deep breath before showing her resolve again.

"Not today Mason, I have to talk to him." She replies with conviction, then looks down at Mya. "I need his help to find a new home in the city."

"I can do that! You don't need to keep being hurt by that bastard's callus words."

Mya begins feeling a bit of concern again, as Cynder continues to stare down the approaching cheetah.

"No words could possibly cause the same pain I caused him." She replies, unable to stop the single tear from flowing down her cheek, remembering a moment in her life that ruined his.

"I killed his family."

Mya stares at Cynder with stunned confusion, as the two now stand face to face before her, and only the peaceful dragon's last word are all that consume her thoughts.

"You killed his family?" Mya asks with surprise, turning to the large creature she has never seen the likes of before, and the cheetah turns his angered pair of eyes to her.

"Who is this young dragon?" He asks with a slightly calmer tone to his voice, but still fired-up with rage. He keeps his eyes focused upon Mya, watching her cower with his aggressive attitude, and noticing something familiar about her reaction.

"Please, don't be afraid. I'm not angry at you." He continues, feeling slightly upset as Mya stays down to the ground. The young red dragoness keeps her posture defensive, forcing the angry cheetah to calm himself down completely, regardless of how badly he wants to explode with rage at Cynder.

"I'm sorry that we came unannounced Governor Silverson." The Spirit Elder returns, looking down at the gray-haired cheetah with a sincere look in her eyes. "I had only wished that you can find this youngster a new home in the city."

"OH!" He remarks with a tone of surprise in his voice, placing his paw upon Mya's head to calm her, seeing the fear still in her eyes. However, it is at this moment the Governor can tell to whom he is looking at, and quickly his nerves become shaky. He can see the eyes of his enemy before him, as Mya shows him the same fear Malefor normally does.

"I didn't know you were here for business matters Great Elder, I apologize for my rage in the company of this youngster."

The Governor quickly turns towards his home and looks back to the young red dragoness with a forced smile. "It's OK young lady, I promise not to raise my voice again!"

Mya is shocked at this cheetah's sudden change of heart and looks up at Cynder with more confusion.

"_He is good leader, and kind to everyone."_ She remarks with thought and places a paw upon Mya's right flank, helping her to follow the Governor. But the real reason, to hear what she is thinking.

"_He will only show you his generosity, but do not tell him what you learned about yourself today..."_

Mya cautiously strides beside the Governor, overwhelmed with what she has witnessed in the last day, but the Spirit Elder's last thought strikes a cold reality within her heart.

"_...he will not welcome a child of Malefor's into his home."_

"But I'm _not_ his child!" Mya barks out, and Governor Silverson stops just before the door to his mansion.

"What are you two talking about behind my back?" The old Cheetah remarks, knowing Cynder's abilities to speak in thought, and without turning around, he can see the stunned look that takes their faces as he answers his own question.

"Could it be not to tell me...that she is Malefor's daughter?"

Governor Silverson glances back slightly and smiles as Cynder's look of exasperation is excatly what he expected. However, Mya's face shows pure anger, and her voice is even more proof to her rage.

"I AM _NOT_ HIS _DAUGHTER_!"

The Governor balks, hearing her tone so sure, and her eyes solid with resolve.

"No, I guess I'm wrong about that!" He replies, and shows a wider smile as he strides up to the red dragoness with nearly the same purple eyes he despises. "However, you are related to him in some way...I can see that with great ease my little friend."

Silverson balks when Mya's eyes quickly change, showing deep depression, and her voice proves her emotional state again.

"Yes I am..." She replies with a crack in her voice, lowering her head down with what she has been told before by her mother, and now seeing the truth in person. "...but please don't call him my father."

Mya stands up on her hind legs, and looks down at the stunned Cheetah Leader with her own rage towards Malefor

"...because my father was a hero, not an evil monster."

The Governor stares into her eyes, and places his paw upon her broadened shoulder, then gives the young dragoness a wide grin.

"Please, come inside, Mya..." he remarks, gesturing his other paw towards the door. "...I would love to talk with you some more, and while doing that, maybe we can find a nice plot overlooking Dragonfly Park."

Mya quickly runs inside, feeling a sudden attachment to this cheetah warrior, and wanting to hear the opinion of someone who opposes Malefor. She has heard only one side, and it is against what she has been told her whole life by her mother.

Cynder is beside herself, seeing the way this cheetah and the former Dark Master's kin are connecting. However, his next actions floor her with no understanding of why.

"Will you join us Great Elder?" He remarks, and shows a neutral pair of eyes to the dragoness he loathes. "I don't want her to feel uncomfortable, and for some reason she trusts you!"

The Governor lowers his own head for a moment, recalling the only time Cynder stepped inside his home, and that was the day an apology, that he would never accept, was given.

"Maybe I can find that reason too!"

Cynder's aura explodes with his words, hearing a chance to be forgiven by a soul that keeps her awake some nights. It becomes so bright, that even the Governor himself can see the joy within her heart, as Cynder's dark purple scales begin to shade white with her Spiritual Energy.

A smile crosses the old Cheetah's face, as he gestures his paw towards the open door Mya just entered, and the large dragoness rushes inside with the same exuberance as the child before her.


	6. Forgiveness is Earned

Chapter 6 Forgiveness is Earned

* * *

The ratting chains secured tightly around all four of his paws makes it hard for Fang to hear his brother's anger-filled ranting. Or perhaps, it's the steel shackle that holds Slate's muzzle shut. Either way, the younger wolf can tell how angry his brother is without hearing a word.

"SILENCE!" A large dark brown and black dragon barks with a solid voice, annoyed with the muffled bickering from the slightly older brother, and showing his rage for the two before him.

"If I hear another sound from either of you two idiots..." He grunts, pulling the chain on Slate's shackles, and forcing him down on all fours like his sibling. "...I will break your legs and put you back in that cell with your so-called pirate friends!"

Slate's eyes show great fear just hearing this threat and he quickly keeps his mouth shut. He can see the rage seething within the brown and black snake-patterned dragon's steely eyes.

"Yes, Master Tycor." The muzzled wolf mumbles in a very somber tone, knowing that choice would mean certain death. However, the fate he and his brother are facing is nearly the same.

Tycor, Earth Guardian, and a resident of Titan's Point, looks down upon the familiar faces of old friends. He has known these wolves since they were pups and his eyes begin to show anguish as he applies the last shackle upon his old neighbor's paw.

"How could you do that, Slate?" He asks with a somber tone of his own.

Grasping the chain that connects both brothers together, he turns away with shame as his friend remains silent. He has seen a difference in both wolves over the last two years but never expected anything like this.

"Your father would be so disappointed to see what you've become!"

A large disk of energy soon develops in the next room, shining light upon the tear-filled eyes of both prisoners, and they look towards their first punishment with fear.

A group of angry dragons await on the other side of this portal, in the Main Square of New Warfang. All have assembled at the behest of Cynder and Spyro, to make these two grave robbers suffer for desecrating their family member's last resting place.

Tycor tugs on the chains, then strides towards the large, oval warp gate. Both wolves tense up seeing the crowd of angry dragons anxiously awaiting their arrival.

"They're gonna kill us!"

Fang becomes nauseous seeing dozens of angered eyes all focusing at him and he loses the lunch they were given hours earlier.

"Just stay on my tail you two; I promise to move quickly," Tycor remarks, feeling more tension on the chain, as Slate and Fang begin to drag their feet.

The Earth Guardian himself tenses up, recalling the young cubs that grew up near his home for the last ten years, never expecting them to be in this situation. He knows the group waiting in New Warfang will not be forgiving but this was part of the punishment Spyro and Cynder wanted them to face. He was reluctant to agree.

"I won't let them hurt you."

"Don't do that, Tycor!" Slate replies after a moment of pause, then looks at his brother who is still trying to keep the rest of his lunch down.

"We deserve this, Master Dragon, and my only regret is that you have to be the one leading us to the palace."

Tycor stops at the threshold of the portal, and looks back at Slate with puzzlement. However, the young wolf's eyes are already focused upon his, and he answers the questioning look of a life-long friend.

"I never wanted YOU...to witness how far we fell."

The Earth Guardian remains still for a moment, and watches as Slate looks to his brother with a more resolved set expression.

"We should have told him 'NO', Fang." He remarks, and the younger wolf begins to breakdown further, knowing what little choice they had.

"Then he would have killed us right there!" Fang replies with such sadness that Slate is forced to grasp a hold of his younger brother, just to keep him from falling over.

"Yes! But we would have died with our honor intact."

Fang suddenly looks up at his brother, holds his balance, then nods his head with understanding.

"You have not fallen that far my friends..." Tycor remarks with conviction, seeing the way the two are still helping one another as they always have.

"...I still see the proud pups your father would always talk about."

"I'm sure he hasn't been proud of me in a while, Master Tycor..." Slate looks up towards the heavens, knowing the anger his father must be feeling now. Then he turns his attentions to the intense crowd of dragons through the portal before him. "...but today I plan to change that, by facing my punishment with dignity."

Slate pulls the chain, leading from his shackles, out of Tycor's grasp, then begins walking into the portal under his own power. His brother hesitates for only a second before following close behind.

Tycor stays put for another moment, staring in shock as both wolves appear before the hostile crowd, and sit down to face their judgment.

"They're still nuts!" he remarks, and enters the portal himself, expecting to block several elemental blasts that must be coming from the crowd by now.

However, shock fills his eyes as nothing is incoming; but what catches his attention the most is the eerie silence. Even Slate and Fang are astonished at how quiet the entire crowd is with no one saying a word. The uncomfortable silence is only disturbed as Tycor grasps the lead chain and begins to escort the prisoners before the gathered masses.

The Earth Dragon looks around at everyone in total surprise, knowing the crowd was rowdy only five minutes ago when he left to retrieve the prisoners. They even booed him fiercely before he left for Dragoon Bay, as he asked for leniency for a pair of lost friends.

_I don't understand this_, Tycor says to himself. However, a drag upon the chain forces him to gaze back at his friends.

The look in their eyes is crushing to the Earth Guardian as they feel the intense stares of everyone around them. The spooky silence of the Main Square only intensifies the sensation and Tycor suddenly feels bad for the way they are suffering.

The crowd slowly closes in on the two wolves, never saying a word, only showing their broken eyes. And Slate begins to feel his souring stomach become uncooperative as well. The two brothers keep their heads down, trying not to look. But there are eyes staring from below as well, as the younger dragons looking up at them with tears.

The brown and black diamondback-patterned Earth Dragon picks up the pace of his walk. Knowing his old friends are being crushed without a word and feeling the discomfort himself.

However, from the far side of the Main Square, another dragon feels their pain stronger than Tycor, as this moment is very similar to what she faced years ago.

"Well, this is a familiar sight!" Governor Silverson remarks, placing his right paw upon Cynder's flank and staring at the two wolves facing an uncomfortable moment of indignity.

"It is much like the day you came to Narrow Falls and stood before what was left of my village,"

Cynder can recall the exact moment herself, and the silence that made her nauseous too. She had held onto Spyro's arm for comfort, but none had come, as the anger of the remaining few villagers was more than his touch could sooth.

"I remember you tried begging for our forgiveness but no one would acknowledge you, just staring with our hatred at the one who killed our families." he continues, staring upon the crowd of dragons getting closer and closer to the prisoners and recalling Cynder's reactions to this exact torture.

"It was almost a pleasure to watch you squirm, Terror of the Sky."

Cynder lowers her head in shame. He has not stopped calling her that name even after two hours of civil conversation in his home. However, Mya becomes angered, having already asked the Governor to refrain from using this slur.

"Stop calling her that," the young dragon replies quietly so not to disturb the group of dragons before them. However, her voice is filled with anger, and her lavender eyes show the distaste in the way the elder Cheetah has been treating Cynder, even after learning about her dark past.

"Ms. Cynder is not that dragon anymore, Sir...even I can see that!"

The Governor shows anger at Mya's comment and stares her down with a steely-eyed gaze.

"Then what about Malefor, Child? He is no different than _this_ evil dragoness," he says with sarcasm and watches the youngster register surprise, as a shocking thought enters her own head.

Cynder smiles before Mya opens her mouth, noticing a change in her aura and listens with pure joy to the refreshing words spoken from her heart.

"Well maybe Malefor's not the dragon I thought he was either!"

The Governor quickly smiles himself, and looks up at Cynder with a certain satisfaction.

"Well I hope that helps you!"

Mya shows total confusion, as Cynder bows to the Governor, and places a paw upon his shoulder. However, anger overtakes her thoughts, suddenly believing she was just played by both elders.

"I appreciate what you did today," Cynder remarks, still with a somber tone in her voice and the old cheetah brushes her paw off quickly.

"I still want nothing to do with you!" He barks, confusing Mya once again, seeing that the rage in his eyes has not vanished.

"Wait a minute!" She eventually barks out and Cynder quickly grasps her muzzle, making sure Mya's outburst does not affect the group of dragons behind them.

_He still hates you!_

The thought is so clear that Cynder hears it without words, and her answer is given almost as fast.

_Yes...and I cannot blame him for that..._

The Spirit dragon releases Mya, and turns her eyes to the one she knows will never treat her fairly, but truly understands why.

"...I am a reminder of the most painful moment in his life," she says softly and the Governor lowers his head, hearing his pain told aloud.

"A reminder that always seems to pop up unannounced, so do me a favor the next time you want to talk to me," he says, looking up at the Spirit Elder with a crooked smile. "Give me a day or two to prepare, and maybe I will be less hostile...Ms. Cynder."

The gray-haired cheetah turns away and never looks back, heading towards the group of dragons that are in great pain and showing it to the ones that hurt them.

"What just happened?" Mya remarks, looking up at Cynder herself, seeing a wide smile form upon her face.

"You did something I never thought possible Mya..." The Spirit Elder remarks.

She stares at Silverson, watching his aura swirl with a clarity she's never seen before. Cynder then turns her joy-filled eyes to Mya and shows off this smile.

"...you made a stone heart bleed."

Mya becomes more confused, but yet sees some of what Cynder meant as Silverson makes his way through the crowd of angered dragons.

"Please, my friends!" He remarks aloud, breaking the eerie silence in the Main Square then looking back at Cynder for one last nod.

"They understand the pain you feel..." He continues, cutting through the huddled mass of angered dragons, placing a gentle paw upon their sides to help them cope with this pain. "...and I promise you, this day will be a life-long reminder of what their actions have done to you."

The Elder Cheetah's eyes focus upon the two wolves, both of whom can barely stand, and gestures his paw for Tycor to remove them from this torture. The crowd becomes a bit hostile at this moment and several dragons begin to power up for elemental attacks upon the wolves responsible for desecrating their friends and family.

"NO!" The gray-haired cheetah barks, leaping with his old but still powerful legs and landing before Slate and Fang.

"Do not show the same anger that I have, my friends!"

Everyone powers down but continues to show their rage to the most popular creature in New Warfang; the Governor, who knows everyone in the city personally.

"If you kill them..." He says, then looks over at Cynder again and then lowering his head with shame as he continues. "...they can never repent for what they've done to you..." His eyes return to the crowd, and they all see the anguish within them. "...and that will only make it hurt more."

The crowd quickly hushes as Tycor carries his broken friends into the palace. Then all eyes focus upon the Governor as his emotions overwhelm him.

"I have spent seventeen years in pain and for the first time in a long time..." he continues, looking over at the two dragonesses and showing a smile that has never been seen by the Spirit Elder.

"...I don't feel that pain anymore, Cynder, because I forgive you!"

Everyone is in shock hearing what was said. Knowing the hatred Silverson has had for the former Terror of the Sky and witnessing the way he treats Cynder in public. They quickly drop their hostility and surround the Governor as he breaks down crying before them.

"Come on, Mya," Cynder remarks with a somber tone.

She quickly walks away from the view and the young dragoness is hesitant but follows along.

"Why are you leaving him like that?" She asks with confusion. "Can't you make him feel better with that energy you have?"

Cynder smiles, but keeps walking away from the Main Square. She knows Silverson does not want to see her any more today and she respects that last request he made.

"He made it clear to me, Mya..." Cynder remarks, lowering a wing upon the young dragoness and showing his last thought with a flash of images she took from him.

"...I will make an appointment to see him tomorrow."

Mya quickly smiles, as Cynder's thoughts of a meeting with Silverson are broadcast with great eagerness and knowing it is foremost upon her mind.

"So now what?" Mya finally remarks, as Cynder continues down the street.

The dark-colored dragoness makes a left at the first street corner, placing them on the road leading into the west side of the Dragon's Palace and the destination Cynder was planning on heading to next.

"Well...Silverson found a place in the city for two dragons...so we need to show him the size of the second dragon before he can start construction." She remarks nonchalantly, and Mya's ears perk up, knowing exactly who Cynder is talking about.

"We're going to find my Mom?"

The smile that fills Cynder's face is answer enough, and Mya begins to hop around the larger dragoness, like a dog ready for his walk.

"Easy, Mya! I don't know if we will be able to find her today." She confesses, realizing their reunion may take time. The young dragoness halts her ambitious circling. It crushes the Spirit Dragon to see her aura drop that fast and she quickly grasps Mya in a strong embrace

"...but I promise, no matter how long it takes, we _will_ find her."

Keeping a solid hold of Mya, Cynder opens her scarlet red and black-lined wings, and catches a strong gust of wind flowing between the structures of the city. It carries them both to the doors of the great castle, which do not open, forcing Cynder to pull up and break hard.

"Damn it, Spyro! Why is this thing locked again?" the angered dragoness remarks, placing Mya upon the ground for a moment, and waving her paw before the door. It recognizes the communicator embed in her right palm, and immediately begins to open.

"Welcome, Commander Cynder!" A synthetic voice remarks, and Mya backs away for a moment.

"What is this place?" She says, as hundreds of flashing lights and electronic sounds begins to fill her eyes and ears with wonder.

Cynder smiles as Mya's aura skyrockets with awe, and watches as she quickly runs inside the large dome-shaped room with complete excitement. However, the tall, thin, dark purple dragoness loses her smile, suddenly understanding why the doors were locked.

"DAXTER!" She calls out with anger.

An orange and white ottsel pops his head from around several cases all marked Avalarian Ale. Her eyes then focus upon the open portal to a dark room and the other cases of different Dragon Liquors he has already sent home.

"Stocking up, the Naughty Ottsel again...you better not let my husband or Gaven catch you!"

"Commander Cynder..." He says with a wide smile, already sticking out his small paw to greet her, and Cynder rolls her eyes. "...I would never use Skylander portals for my own personal ga..."

His eyes suddenly pop open as a scary thought occurs, and he quickly shuffles past Mya and Cynder to the open door.

"...Is Spyro or Sparx with you?" He says with terror in his voice, quickly looking around for her much higher ranking son or husband.

"NO, Daxter, it's just myself and this young dragoness. And I won't tell them..." She remarks, then shows a wide smile of her own. "...but of course I _will_ be expecting a case of the red wine on my doorstep by next week."

"A CASE!?"

"You know something..." Cynder continues, before disappearing into the portal and returning with a box. "...I also need a case of white as well...Spyro and I are throwing a huge party during the Dragon Games!"

"TWO CASES!" He barks, quickly running back to his stash, and showing receipts to the dark dragoness. "Come on, Cynder! You know I don't steal this stuff; be gentle here."

"Then I won't ask for anything else, but you better get this stuff out of my husband's portal station...RIGHT NOW!"

Daxter drops quickly from the stack of cases and begins to push them towards the portal. However, he stops after only a few steps and looks back at the Spirit dragoness with a smug look of his own.

"Wait a minute, Commander...why do you want me out of here so fast?" He says, completely baffled at how lenient she is being and climbing back up on top of the three cases of Ale.

"You usually take more than two case from me."

His eyes suddenly focus upon Mya and his nerve gets a little stronger.

"Who is she, huh...and why is this simple civilian inside a Skylander Portal Station?"

Cynder smiles at the tiny orange rodent, standing upon the other cases he would normally offer as a pay-off, and lowers her head down to Daxter's face.

"Her name is Mya, and she has never seen me get truly angry, Daxter!" Cynder replies, and the tiny ottsel quickly gulps his saliva as the dark dragoness' eyes flash with power.

"RIGHT!"

Daxter quickly begins pushing the cases of alcohol three at a time, making sure to clear the portal station as ordered, and Cynder places a paw upon Mya's head.

"Are you OK?" She asks, feeling Mya's heart pounding, witnessing the small creature disappear and reappear like Cynder did before.

"What is that thing?" Mya replies with a question herself, continually staring at the small orange creature she's never seen before and wondering how many more marvels her eyes can witness in a single day.

"That is the way we are going to find your mother."

"What was that?" Mya remarks, wagging her tail with more enthusiasm and locking her eyes with Cynder's.

"You heard me," the Spirit Dragon replies with a confirming tone in her voice, rubbing the youngster between her horns and showing a million dollar smile. "We just have to wait for Daxter to finish using the portal platform."

Mya's eyes open wider, and she turns her head towards the tiny little creature, then looks at the nearly forty cases he has left to move. Without a word, she lowers her head against a row of boxes, and pushes nearly a dozen cases towards the large oval disk of energy.

"EASY!" Daxter barks, hearing several bottles rattling hard with her hasty maneuver, and Mya halts her shoving action for a gentler pushing motion.

She suddenly becomes anxious when the first cases hit the portal, feeling the vibrations from the disk of energy. Mya cautiously stops pushing them with her head. The young red dragoness, using a technique honed upon an alien world, stands up on her hind legs and begins using her front paws to push.

Keeping her weight balanced upon her tail, Cynder is surprised how the young dragoness is able to walk easily on two feet. A difficult task for any dragon to perform, including her son Malefor, who has trained for years to perfect this.

However, her two-legged stance looks natural, as Mya continues pushing the weight of twelve cases with no effort, until only one stack separates her from the large disk of energy.

"It won't hurt kid...I promise," Daxter remarks when Mya comes to a dead stop, staring upon the energy with great fear.

"Just walk inside, and push them to the left."

Mya is astonished by the nonchalant attitude of the tiny creature behind her, as she cannot fathom the sight before her. However, with an assuring smile from Cynder's face, and a simple gesture of her paw, Mya takes a step that brings her trillions of miles away.

A strong sensation hits the youngster as she enters the new room, but it is not the smell of stale alcohol that strikes her as odd. It is the air itself, saturated with oxygen and easier to breath.

"Welcome to Haven City!" Daxter remarks, as he enters the storage shed behind her, pushing his three cases to the far wall, then turning around to show a wide smile.

"I bet you've never been this far from home. Have you, young lady?"

Mya suddenly becomes depressed and Daxter is quick to feel this pain as her voice whimpers a cold reality that was unknown to him.

"I don't know how far from home I am..." She replies, looking back at the swirling disk only a foot behind her tail, seeing Cynder still standing there waiting for them to return. "...because that is not my home."

Daxter, walks over to the young dragon, whom suddenly feels overwhelmed with emotions again. He opens a case of the ale, and removes a single bottle, before climbing up to get eye to eye with her.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks, opening the bottle and taking a very big drink, before showing his undivided attention.

"I'm a great listener..." he continues, taking another lengthy slug from his bottle, and showing a wider smile."...after I have a few drinks, that is!"

Mya shows a slight smile herself, as Daxter's ease of character makes her feel a sudden attachment to him.

"You remind me of my old friend from home." She replies, quickly sitting upon her hind quarters and staring into Daxter's confident eyes. "His name's Bosco, and he could always make me laugh when I was upset."

"_Bosco_..." The orange ottsel remarks with a strange look in his eyes, then takes a more pronounced gulp of Avalarian Ale. "...you can't be talking about that hard-nosed Black Bear from the Conderoga System."

Mya's eyes open wide with shock, confirming Daxter's suspicions, and quickly he drops the bottle in his small hand.

"That's not possible!"

From the other side of the portal, Cynder watches the changing expression of her Skylander friend, and the bottle that he dropped half-full. She has never seen Daxter waste alcohol before, and quickly the dark dragoness makes her way towards the portal.

However, a sudden pounding upon the door, and the voice yelling from the other side, takes the Spirit Elder's attention

"CYNDER...PLEASE DON'T TAKE HER HOME YET!"

The dark dragoness knows Malefor's voice, and can hear the pure fear in his call. She gives Mya a quick glance, before heading to the door, and opening it for the King.

"WHERE DID MYA GO?" He barks with fear, and Cynder is startled by his anxiousness.

"She's right there!" Cynder replies, pointing towards the young red dragoness, still sitting in view through the portal.

"What's the matter?"

Malefor takes a deep breath of relief and shows Cynder the concern in his eyes. He can see the young dragoness is not able to hear him and the king finally lets Cynder know something he has read about from history's library.

"Mya's mother is no longer waiting at home for her return..." He says, looking over at the youngster with a tear in his eyes.

"...and she is in grave danger."


	7. Destiny's Mother

Chapter 7 Destiny's Mother

* * *

"Where is my daughter?!" Danielle's voice growls hard, staring upon two grizzly bears who call Lord Cypher their leader. Both show great fear and anger as a member of their race keeps a look out for an unwelcome guest to the planet Conderoga.

"How can you help this vicious monster?!" They yell towards Bosco and he cocks the shotgun in his paws with conviction.

"She is not the monster here, guys...you are!" the smaller bear replies.

He strides up to the scared pirate grizzlies and points his weapon directly at the leader of the two.

"You bastards have ruined this system with your terrorizing of weaker civilizations, to the point that I am no longer proud to call myself a Bear," he continues, placing a claw upon the trigger of his weapon and holding the sight steadily between the taller bear's eyes.

"Now you tell this dragon what she wants to hear or there will be two fewer reasons to hate this world."

Both bears show agitation, knowing Bosco's reputation, and relinquish their boss' flight plan.

"He said he was going to the Dragon Realms before he heads for Raptoria to sell the young red one," the large Grizzly barks with anger, and Danielle's eyes open wide with rage, focusing hard on both creatures.

"YOU'RE LYING!" She screams with anger, hearing of a place she believes no longer exists. The light blue dragoness raises her right front paw and slams it into the wall between them. The impact of this intense punch shakes the entire building, forcing Bosco to back away.

The lead bear then makes his first and last mistake.

With her paw embedded in the stone behind him, the armed pirate removes his knife, and plunges it into Danielle's side. However, the moment his blade strikes her scales, the surface of Danielle's body solidifies into her Icy element.

"EASY!" Bosco remarks, as his large friend loses control of her strength and emotions, slashing her free paw across the face of the attacking bear. A splatter of blood hits the ground before his body and Danielle freezes solid at the sight of death. Her heart begins to pound, seeing the life she took, and feeling horrible for her uncontrolled reaction.

"NO!" Danielle cries out, as her body returns to normal and she places a paw upon the downed bear's face.

Never wanting her power to kill again, Danielle uses the little magic she has stored inside to fix the damages done. A glow of light begins to emanate from her palm, however, before she can begin to restore the life she took, a streak of pain fills her chest.

Time slows down as her eyes focus upon the blade cutting into her white scales, and she looks up at the remaining Grizzly's angered scowl.

Frozen with a power she has no control of, Danielle becomes enraged to see this other Grizzly's sword swiping across the lower part of her neck, even as she is trying to save his friend's life. With only preservation on her mind, Danielle thrusts her right paw up from the injured grizzly into the chest of his attacking friend. She stares a hole through him with rage and he is gone before time restarts.

"HOLY SH*T!" Bosco says with awe, as Danielle moves faster than his eyes can witness. She snaps around, showing uncontrolled anger and aggression towards him.

"EASY DANIELLE...IT'S ME! _BOSCO!_" He yells, dropping his weapon and cowering with intense fear from her dead stare as her paw raises up,

"Bosco?" She says in a distant, questioning voice, as her pupils lose focus. Danielle suddenly collapses to the ground and Bosco's fast to her side.

"Hang on Danielle! I got you!" He says, grasping a small device from his pocket and pressing a single button.

Both disappear from the room with a flash of brilliant light.

* * *

A pair of purple eyes burn a hole into the Icy demeanor of the arrogant dragon, but Cyril does nothing to stop it. Even as pompous as he is, the Ice Guardian knows he overstepped his authority with several dumb rules he employed.

"I don't know what to say Malefor, except...I'm sorry."

The voice of Cyril is so distressed that the King can barely keep a grin from crossing his muzzle. He remains uncomfortably silent, knowing what should be done. However, he is startled as Cyril makes the first move.

"It would be smart for you to take this back, before the Manweresmalls decide to tunnel under the palace walls...and kill me!"

Malefor, never wanting a crown, watches Cyril start to remove the King's Royal Seal from his tail plate. He quickly stops laughing, knowing he cannot take back his throne as of yet. He places a solid paw on Cyril's arm, holding the crown shaped seal upon his golden armor.

"I am not ready to take it back yet, Cyril, so you will need to figure this one out on your own."

Cyril is in such shock that he becomes speechless. He was sure Malefor would rip the small emblem from his back, then slug him for disrupting the city's perfect flow in just a single day. However, the yellow and blue dragon, standing to Cyril's left is not so speechless and voices his opinion quickly

"OH NO...Please Your Majesty! You cannot leave this pompous... ignorant... self-centered... high-strung... mentally unbalanced... "

Malefor begins laughing again, as Volteer spits out several more insulting remarks with an overwhelming amount of honesty in his voice.

"...Mr.-I-Know-Everything-But-Still-Know-NOTHING...imbecile, in charge!" Volteer finally pauses to take a slight breath of air, before continuing to voice what he really feels.

"I am amazed he made it to this morning, Master. You must take back the crown!"

The true King of the Dragon Realms is surprised, as the yellow dragon shows such a strong back bone towards Cyril. However, he quickly focuses his anger upon the Electric Guardian and Volteer cowers slightly, seeing the rage fill his purple eyes.

"I don't _care_ about your opinion, Volteer!" He replies after a moment, taking the Seal of the King from Cyril's armor, and pinning it upon Volteer's bare chest.

"But if _you_ disagree, then _YOU_ fix it, because I cannot return to the throne yet... _Your_ _Majesty_!"

Both dragons look at him with astonishment, then stare at each other as Malefor turns to the main balcony of the Dragon's Palace and walks away without another word spoken.

"What the heck just happened?" The Electric dragon remarks with shock (pun intended). However, Cyril begins laughing as the weight of the world is removed from his shoulders in one fast swipe of Malefor's paw.

"I don't know, _Your Highness_, but I gotta go now," The Icy Guardian replies, quickly running from the throne room and leaving his best friend to tend to the mess he made. "I've been meaning to visit the Southern villages for the last few months, so let me know when it's safe to come back!"

"Why you no good, worthless excuse for a _dragon_!" He barks, as Cyril disappears from sight.

Suddenly laughter fills his ears and Volteer's eye focus upon a black and gray dragon across the room who cannot hold his emotional outburst. Quickly, the Electric dragon use his element to cross the vast room and Nightshade's laughter stops instantaneously. He leaps back with child-like fear as this bolt of Lightning strikes before his front paws.

"HEY!" He yells, grasping Volteer by the neck as he reappears in his solid form.

"I will kill you if you do that again!"

Even with a tight grip around his throat, Volteer chuckles hard with the fear in Nightshade's eyes and places a paw upon his shoulder.

"Do you think it's a good idea to threaten the_ King_? Inside the _Palace_!"

Nightshade's eyes open wide and he looks at his paw, still wrapped around the KING'S throat. He notices several guards have taken notice as well, including an old cheetah, whose paw is already upon his mystical sword.

"Sorry, Tristan!" He remarks, pulling his paw away from the king's throat with haste. But he keeps his angry green eyes focused hard upon the Electric dragon and the one Guardian he could live without.

"Don't think I won't protect him like I would Malefor," the old cheetah remarks, sitting back down beside the throne made for a massive dragon.

"I may not like Volteer either and I'm definitely not looking forward to hearing him talk all damn day...but he _is_ the King now, so don't touch him!"

Nightshade grinds his teeth and stares down at the ground, recalling the pain of being struck by lightning as one of the first things he remembers in life. It was a scary pain that shot through his body without mercy, and left him with a bitter taste for this powerful element. Since that day, the Shadow dragon has feared Electricity, and the sudden pain that he feels when a bolt flashes nearby.

"Please, Volteer, you know I how much I hate lightning. And yet you purposely try to scare me with it every chance you get," he says with desperation in his voice, knowing how much this one Guardian loves using his power just for fun, and usually at his expense.

"So I am asking you nicely, until you are no longer king, and I can hit you _back_..." Nightshade's eyes return to Volteer's, and he shows him a look of pure sincerity "...don't be a jerk like Cyril, and just leave me alone until Malefor takes his crown back. I'm begging you!"

Volteer cannot stop the wide grin from forming on his face, and he lowers his head slightly down to Nightshade's ear.

"Since you asked me nicely, and I can see how much it bothers you to be frightened like a little child..." A slight crackle of electricity begins to pop from Volteer's mouth, as his answer is given both physically and sarcastically.

"...I'll have to say..."

Volteer thunders away as a bolt of lightning, making Nightshade jump again, and he reappears upon the throne across the room.

"...NO!"

The Shadow dragon's heart begins racing with fear and rage, knowing his life is going to become quite annoying with a Flamboyant Electric Storm as his King.

"I can see this is gonna be a really _long_ day!"

Meanwhile, as the two bitter rivals stare at each other, Malefor strides out onto the balcony, looking for the old friend he came to talk to in the first place.

"Diamond!" he calls out, not seeing the white dragon where he was standing only a few minutes earlier, and his purple eyes quickly focus upon the crowd of angered families in the Main Square.

"Where are you?" He continues, not seeing him down below, and he begins feeling depressed.

He can see the expressions of two tortured wolves being escorted to the palace, and feels the same pain. He knows all about their crime and is actually awaiting the information the two possess. However, his focus returns to his own dark issues, and only the former Spirit Elder can help.

"Please, Diamond...I need to talk to you!"

"Sorry, my old friend..." A voice calls from the side, and Malefor looks to his right as a distortion of Light bends back into the old Spirit dragon's form.

"...I cannot stand watching such depression..." he continues, as his entire white frame reappears before the purple dragon and his pink colored eyes focus on Malefor. "...it reminded me of what I saw you endure a decade ago."

Malefor lowers his head, recalling his apology tour. In several instances, Spyro and the Great Elder were forced to calm a crowd of angered families who all wanted revenge against the former Dark Master. However, it also proved his willingness to beg for forgiveness and that showed honor and courage, two traits unseen in any evil creature. The purple and gold dragon quickly gained prominence by giving his knowledge willingly, helping everyone to hone their abilities. It allowed the entire race to strengthen itself, ensuring one evil dragon could never do what was done sixty generations ago.

"It was painful to see how they treated you then...and how some still act towards you now."

Suddenly, the large king notices Cynder and Mya standing to the north of the Square, and the smile that fills both of their faces. His eyes lock upon an old Cheetah, whom the Great Elder is referring, and he notices it is his actions that have placed that grin upon their faces.

"Well, you may want to see this, Diamond!" Malefor remarks with shock, turning his attention back to the crowd and showing his own smile.

"I think even you will be surprised at what's going on down there!"

The blind dragon suddenly notices the bright light of someone's aura blaring up from the Main Square, and he shows a bit of confusion, as this aura has never shined so vividly.

Only able to see Spiritual Energy, the second oldest dragon upon Avalar (Malefor being the oldest) was saddened with the darkness of hatred from the crowd below. He quickly walked from the ledge and rested by the door. Enjoying the rainbow of emotions coming from Cyril as Malefor confronted him about his single day reign as king. Now, in addition, this rainbow of color is coming from below and Diamond moves as quickly as his old bones can carry him.

He grasps Malefor's arm, using it to prop himself up over the ledge. The purple dragon smiles, feeling his old Mentor's soothing touch. Diamond's incredible eyes then focus upon the one soul that is filling the Square so brightly and his own Spirit lights up the sky as well.

"Is that Governor Silverson?" he has to ask Malefor, as his aura's clarity is something never witnessed before from the old Cheetah. No matter how much joy the Governor would show, there was always a dark spot in his heart that clouded his Spirit's luster.

"Yes!" the large purple dragon replies, and shows another smile as his ears pick up the heart-felt forgiveness of a broken warrior.

"Did he just say he _forgave_ Cynder!?" The old dragon asks again, and Malefor nudges Diamond with his paw.

"I _know_ you can hear better than I and I'm _sure_ you can see Cynder's aura skyrocketing, because I see it too," he remarks calmly.

However he lowers Diamond back to four paws, staring at him with no interest in what is going on down in the City's heart.

"So please...stop acting as if you can't feel my pain, because it's starting to bother me!"

Diamond's eyes focus upon his friend's and he gives a heavy sigh before laying down, noticing how clouded his aura is.

"I'm sorry, old dragon, I am actually at a loss!" He says, as everything in Malefor's mind is either black or distorted.

"I have been trying to sense the pain inside my best friend for the last few minutes and yet I can see nothing."

"So what does that mean?" The large dragon questions.

He feels even more hopelessness creeping into his heart. He has always looked to this Spirit Elder for guidance, even after he passed his title to Cynder because only a touch of _his_ paw would find the problem and comfort the pain.

"It means you should start talking!" The albino remarks sarcastically, placing a paw upon Malefor's arm, and sending a single thought with a surge of his soothing energy.

_As you pointed out...I can still hear things quite well._

Malefor gives a slight smirk, but then stares down at the ground. And Diamond can see the pain return in a blink.

"I was told to make things right, but there is no possible chance for me to accomplish this goal," he reveals, recalling the last words spoken to him by the First Ancestor and the only thing his mind is focused upon.

"How can I do the impossible, Diamond?" He asks with tears in his eyes, holding his Mentor's paw to help him from shuddering.

"I know she will never accept my help and because of that...she will die!"

Diamond can see a single image of a young fire dragoness and his eyes focus upon the aura of that youngster, still standing across the Main Square.

"I don't think it will be that impossible, Malefor..." He remarks enthusiastically, seeing Mya's pure Spirit becoming brighter with every second that passes. "...she is a very smart young lady, and I already see..."

"NOT HER!" Malefor barks, grasping the Elder's paw tighter, and projecting a mental image that shocks him.

"Is that who I think it is?" Diamond replies, seeing a distorted vision of a tall, thin, blue and white dragoness.

"No, Diamond...it's not Aerial." Malefor replies somberly, knowing his friend is asking about his wife and though they are similar, it is not the one he was told to rescue. "Her name is Danielle and I must save her life in order to fulfill my destiny."

His heart begins to race and his grip on Diamond's paw becomes tighter. He begins showing the real images he remembers of his wife, ones that remain strong in his mind, even after four million years apart. However, these images disappear with a swelling pain that begins to fill the purple dragon's heart as his hopes are shattered with the truth itself, knowing he will never accomplish what was asked of him.

"I will never see her again if I don't succeed."

_What are you talking about, Malefor?_

The white dragon asks with a thought as his friend continues to fall deeper into depression, recalling the promise made before he awoke in Spyro's cave.

_He said he would take it back if I fulfilled my destiny and then I could finally find my way to Aerial._

Malefor returns with his own somber thought, then looks at Diamond sorrowfully, hearing the words spoken to him by God.

"But if I fail...I will remain immortal and never get to see my love in the afterlife."

Diamond tries to take his paw from Malefor's grip as this flood of emotions begin overwhelming his Spirit.

"By the Ancestors, Malefor...STOP!" He barks with pain, yanking his paw harder, but unable to remove it from the tight grasp. However, his voice returns the large purple dragon's focus and he quickly releases his friend's paw.

"DIAMOND!" Malefor cries out, watching with terror as Diamond falls backward with his opposing momentum.

Suddenly a puff of dark smoke appears behind the white dragon, followed by a set of black paws. They quickly grasp the tumbling elder and pull his frail white frame into the developing cloud of Shadows behind him. Instantaneously Diamond reappears beside Malefor, with his paws just above the ground, and Nightshade holding him up from above.

"You ok, Master?" His voice is calm and soothing, easing the startled white dragon quickly.

"Yes my friend...thank you." He replies, as Nightshade lowers his paws gently to the ground and Diamond returns to his stomach.

"Easy with my Master, Malefor...or I will not be easy with you!" The black dragon remarks with a bit of anger, not knowing exactly what happened but watching for the last minute as he heard his Master's outbursts from the other room.

"That was my fault, Nightshade. You don't need to _hurt_ him!" The old dragon remarks, and Malefor gives a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" The black dragon retorts with a bit of sarcasm, knowing Malefor is laughing at that last comment and showing a broader chest to the much larger dragon.

Living in the palace for the past six years, Nightshade has become good friends with the king, and can see the anguish all over his face for the last few minutes. He understands Malefor is upset, and tries to improve on his mood by continuing to act tough something he is not shy of at all.

"I know you're afraid of me_ little one_!" He remarks unwisely to the larger and more powerful dragon, then watches Malefor's grin get a little wider. Nightshade snorts a small cloud of Shadow from his nostrils and snaps his head back and forth a few times, cracking his neck in anticipation.

"And, you better get rid of that grin before I remove it permanently!" he continues threateningly, and Malefor finally stops grinning, lowering his head down to the teenage dragon.

"You really wanna give it a try? I'm not in the best of moods right now," he says, and Nightshade smiles himself.

"I can improve your mood if you wish!" He remarks without delay, increasing the width of his chest. The Shadow Master then cranes his head around the large purple and gold dragon, staring at his bare back for a quick second, before return his sarcastic grin to the former king.

"I don't see a crown back there so whenever you want me to embarrass you, just give the word."

Malefor cannot help laughing at this point, knowing his good friend is trying hard to keep an upset dragon's emotions in a more jovial range.

"Thank you, Nightshade, I needed a good laugh!" He remarks sarcastically himself, placing a very heavy paw upon the smaller dragon's shoulder.

However, his eyes suddenly catch a flicker of light, and quickly focuses on the door to Spyro's Portal Platform, which is still open.

"NO!" he yells, seeing Cynder and Mya standing before an oval disk of energy and the door quickly closes.

Malefor quickly changes his elemental structure and flashes down to the ground as a bolt of lightning.

Nightshade yelps like a whelping and covers his head, dropping next to Diamond as the crackling sound of Malefor's electrified body passes only an inch from his ear.

"Now _that_ was embarrassing!" Diamond remarks, and Nightshade finally opens his eyes to witness the huge smile on his Master's face.

"Hurry up and pull yourself together...I want to follow him!"

Nightshade looks down at the door Malefor is already pounding upon and returns his eyes to Diamond.

"That's not funny, Master!"

"I agree, Nightshade..." the old dragon remarks with laughter in his words, helping his valet back to his feet, while trying to keep his outburst in check."...that was not_ funny_ at all."

"You know I can accidentally drop you from this balcony...RIGHT?!" Nightshade remarks, grasping his Master, and opening his wing to fly, something the old dragon can no longer do himself.

Diamond's smile increases and he places a paw upon the shuddering black dragon's supporting arm.

_Yes you can... _he replies, then fills the young dragon's mind with several disturbing images _...and I can make you believe you are a young girl who wants to play with dolls all day!_

Nightshade holds his position on the balcony, and shakes the vision Diamond placed, before cinching his grip upon his Master tightly.

"You're a sick old dragon!"

* * *

Lying upon her white belly, staring at the blood dripping from her right paw, Danielle is in shock at what she just did. Even Bosco, who is still trying to evade the patrol ship behind him, cannot take his eyes from Danielle's paw.

"How did you _do_ that?" He asks with total surprise, as his ship takes another hit from a series of laser cannons. However, the shield on his craft is powerful and little damage is taken from the assault.

Bosco banks hard to the right, heading for coordinates that will take them further from home, and engages his hyper-driver.

Leaving the Conderoga System for the first time in his life is not a concern for the black and brown colored bear, as his friends are more important to him then the self-centered race from which he was outcast. He stands up from the controls, knowing his ship cannot be caught by anything in this system, and quickly checks in on the large blue dragoness by his side.

"Danielle!" He barks out, snapping her eyes to his, and she can see the look of astonishment has still not left his face. "What the _hell_ happened back there?"

She slowly gestures her head left and right, then returns her eyes to the blood on her right paw.

"I don't know, Bosco..." She replies, clinching that paw into a fist, showing her friend that paw is uninjured.

"...and I couldn't stop myself when it started."

Her mind races back to the moment several grizzly bears confronted the two asking questions about Lord Cypher and how violent things got without trying.

"I just wanted to know where their leader had taken my daughter," she says to her friend, looking at the blood of two Grizzly Bears, soaked upon her paw. "I didn't want to kill them, but they gave me no choice."

"Easy, Danielle, that was not your fault." The large bear remarks, grasping her blood soaked paw, and holding it from shaking. "He's the one that struck first!"

Danielle's eyes open wide, and quickly looks down at her white chest. She can still see some blood from where a sword had been swiped. However, there is no longer a wound.

"DID HE?"

Bosco shows a creepy smirk upon his face and wipes the remnants of the drying blood from Danielle's chest with his other paw.

"This is not from a bear..." He replies, showing the different colors of red on both of his paws. "...he tried to kill you first, Danielle."

The tall, thin dragon begins to weep but Bosco hugs her tightly, comforting Danielle the best he can. He knows she is not violent, and this attack has gone against everything he has seen from her in the six years he has known this dragoness.

"They both deserved what they got, Danielle." he remarks quietly in her ear, rubbing the shaking dragon gently behind the horns.

Bosco takes a deep breath and looks towards the main view screen of his ship, staring upon the stars that go by at light speeds.

"And soon Lord Cypher will join them for causing you this pain...I swear it!"


	8. Stepping Down

Chapter 8: Stepping Down

* * *

Sitting upon her hind quarters and staring in awe at the small orange creature as he pounds down another bottle of ale, Mya suddenly feels joy in the thought she is not that far from home.

In the light of the portal behind her, Daxter has shown off the communicator that has control of this rift in space, embedded in his palm like all Skylanders. However, during this brief conversation, and another bottle of ale, the small rodent continues to ponder one thing.

"So...how do you...know Bosco?" Daxter asks between hiccups, and the small ottsel takes another swig before returning his swaying eyes to her. "He lives in the Outer Realms and I don't recall any dragons living in the Outer Realms."

"But my mother and I live on that moon and have for six years!" Mya replies emphatically, almost pleading her case, and quickly Daxter scratches his head, recalling the last time he was there with his vague memory.

"I don't remember any dragons when Jak and I were on Conderoga's moon."

"Cause that was almost ten _years_ ago, ya dummy!"

Mya is startled by the sudden sound of another voice in the room and quickly locks eyes upon a creature she is unfamiliar with.

"Who are you?" She barks with rage in her voice, as this humanoid with long pointed ears steps out of the shadows he's been hiding in. However, Daxter quickly pops his head up, and looks at his life-long friend with shock.

"Has it been that long, Jak?" He questions, and the great hero of Haven City gives a simple nod.

"Yes, _old_ buddy!" He answers sarcastically, then points at the open portal still flickering behind him.

"And that thing has been open just as long, so you better hurry up before Gaven notices an open portal to the liquor shack of the Naughty Ottsel...again."

Daxter chuckles at his friend, knowing he has covered his tracks well. Then he points at the small jamming device that is blocking this rift's signature from the Portal Master's view. However, his smile quickly leaves when he notices his new friend is still uneasy about the newcomer.

"It's OK, Mya..." the small orange rodent says with a calming voice and a pat upon the side of her neck. "That's my buddy, Jak, and he is not going to hurt you, I promise that!"

Mya shows Daxter a little less anger in her eyes before returning them to Jak.

"I'm sorry..." She says in a timid voice "...I didn't mean to..."

Jak holds up his hand abruptly, stopping Mya's apology mid-sentence. He walks directly up to the red dragon, almost his exact height, and gently reaches out his hand to Mya's lowered jaw.

"I'm sorry for spying on you," he says calmly, showing a look of regret in his eyes. "I meant only to find out why Daxter was talking to you because he's not a big fan of dragons."

"HEY!" the small sidekick remarks with anger, running across several cases before leaping to his normal position upon Jak's shoulder.

"_I'm_ not the one that has issues with dragons, Jak!" He barks, literally eye to eye with his best friend, and pointing a finger at the portal.

"It's Cynder and Spyro that have issues with an enterprising ott..."

Daxter stops mid-rant, noticing the massive purple and gold dragon that has joined Cynder inside New Warfang's Portal station and his jaw falls to the ground.

"...Oh _crap_! It's King Malefor!"

* * *

_"WAKE UP, DANIELLE!" _

_Her husband's voice echoes in her ears loud enough to wake the dead, but it's the tone that brings Danielle's narrow blue muzzle quickly off the pillows. _

_"What is it, Ajax?" She replies, noticing the look in his eye is more serious than his voice._

_"They're coming...here!"_

_Danielle's heart begins to pound as this day she feared has come faster than anticipated. She looks down to the red whelping dragoness she was curled up against while sleeping. _

_"NO..." She says to herself, realizing this is going to be Mya's last day of joy, as the world around her is going to change horribly. Danielle then focuses her eyes upon the red and black dragon that holds the other half of her heart. _

_"...I will _not_ let them take this city!"_

_Ajax nods his head and shows the crooked smile that always makes her feel better._

_"I will get Mya and the others to the palace. You do what you do best..." he replies._

_Striding up to his wife, he holds her tightly before she leaves to do the job her father and father's fathers and mothers have done for generations. _

_"...keep us safe, honey!"_

* * *

"Danielle?"

The blue dragon shakes her head, removing the unwelcome memory that started to return, and looks at Bosco sitting in his captain's chair

"Are you OK?"

Danielle's Icy lavender-blue eyes return to the large view screen, showing her the main continent on Raptoria from a low orbit, and the one time beautiful planet this dragon had called home.

"Look at it!" She remarks with a broken voice, seeing the only city built on the eastern coast of the main continent, still smoldering after six years.

"New Warfang is gone!"

Bosco places a paw upon her side and the blue dragoness shudders from his touch.

"Easy, Danielle," he replies to her reaction, keeping his paw upon her flank, and gently rubbing a spot by her wing. "We're gonna find her, but I can tell you it won't be here."

Danielle gives her friend an odd look and he shows a wide smile. Quickly gesturing his head towards the monitor, he replaces the image of a burning city with a tactical view of the entire planet. The blue dragoness shows great surprise in the technical expertise of her friend, truly believing now he is not who he says he is.

"What is going on, Bosco?" She remarks.

Unaware of such technology, she's becoming uneasy with what she has seen him do in the past day. The blue and white dragoness turns her head towards the bear she has called her only friend since leaving home and gives him a dead stare with her cold eyes.

"Who are you and how do you have this technology?" She asks with fear in her voice, and Bosco quickly picks up on Danielle's change of emotion.

"I was a _pirate_ long ago," he admits with bitterness in his voice, regretting the years he spent in his early life wreaking havoc on the weaker.

Danielle backs away from his paw, showing fear in the soothing touch he was giving her. Bosco lowers his head in shame.

"I can't blame you for reacting that way," he says somberly, and shows the tears forming in his eyes as he looks towards the only true friend he has made in life.

"I only hope you understand I am not that Bear anymore."

Danielle balks for a moment, seeing such humbleness from his eyes, and suddenly feels sorry for the way she reacted.

The long, thin dragoness drops her defensive posture. She returns to his side, allowing his paw to find the spot he was rubbing before. A smile fills Bosco's face as Danielle begins grumbling with contentment, feeling a soothing touch of a friend.

"I'm sorry, Bosco. I know that you are not one of them," she says, looking into his eyes to show her resolve. "You have only shown kindness to Mya and me!"

"Because that is what your respect demanded from me, Danielle," he replies, continually rubbing behind her left wing, making sure his voice is as comforting as his touch. However, both are startled from this moment of friendship as a signaling alarm begins beeping from the control panel.

"That's odd!" Bosco remarks, taking his paw from Danielle's flank and working the keyboards before him.

"What is it?" Danielle asks, looking at a new tactical display that Bosco has placed on the main screen and not understanding it at all.

"I have multiple life-signs, Danielle!" He replies, and the tall dragoness becomes angry with his obvious statement.

"I'm sure you do! There are probably _millions_ of Raptors all over the place by now," she replies quickly, knowing how many angry life forms are on this planet as they attacked with a force that was unimaginable.

"Yeah...well according to the computer's tracking system, they are not raptors, because several of these creatures are _flying_."

"WHAT?"

Bosco quickly turns his ship towards the largest ocean on the planet and lowers into the atmosphere, allowing his scanners to lock in on the large island thousands of miles from anything. The tactical display suddenly springs to life with several images of these flying creatures and the computer quickly locks on one in particular.

"By the great ancestors?!" Danielle remarks with shock, as the computer begins displaying the statistical analysis of the creature it is locked on.

Target: Dragon.

Length: 24.7 Feet

Wing Span: 22.1 feet

Weight: 4.5 tons.

Speed: 24 feet per second

Distance 4167.5 miles

"Acquired target is not in range," the computer remarks, and Danielle shows Bosco an odd stare.

"Target?"

The brown and black haired bear, takes his eyes from the screen before him and focuses on Danielle's lavender blues.

"This is a Pirate's Ship, Danielle..." He says with a very wry smirk, then returns his eyes to his controls.

"...it targets everything."

"Computer...scan for all creatures with this same physiology," he continues, securing the weapons on his ship and allowing the computer to track with its powerful targeting system.

The computer goes silent for a moment before the viewer suddenly zooms out, focusing upon the entire island out in the middle of a vast ocean. Danielle's eyes open wide as hundreds of lights begin to pop up on the tactical display screen

"That is impossible!" The blue dragoness remarks with total shock, believing her entire race of dragons was wiped out.

Bosco continues to lower down towards the surface of the planet, heading towards the only place his computer is showing dragon life forms. He can see the damages more clearly as he passes the smoldering city of New Warfang, leaving the main continent for the large island still thousands of miles away.

"What the hell happened here, Danielle?" he asks with anger in his voice, seeing the scarring and damages with his own eyes.

"The Great Purge!" She says with pain in her voice, as they leave behind the city she fled with only one survivor, and feeling the loss of her husband and friends all over again.

* * *

_Still held tightly in her husband's embrace, Danielle looks down at their daughter one more time before leaving to defend the city. She smiles, feeling the peacefulness of Mya's quite slumber. Suddenly a loud bell begins to ring, shuddering the young dragoness from her pillows_

_"MOM!" She barks with fear, looking around for the one she was just sleeping beside. _

_The young whelpling calms quickly as her eyes focus upon both of her parents. However, another clang of the bell returns her fear in a second's time._

_"Easy, Mya!" Ajax remarks calmly, as she is jolted from the cushions with the loud ring of the warning signal._

_The tiny red fire dragon quickly glides to her father's side, seeking comfort from both her parents as the bell rings again._

_"Why are they ringing the warning bell?" She cries, and her daddy places a paw upon Mya's muzzle, rubbing her nose gently to calm a child's nerves. _

_"It's nothing, Sweetie..." He replies, looking to Danielle for support in this lie but she has none give. _

_"Then why do you look scared!?" Mya cuts in._

_She sees the expression on her father's face is grim and knows what it means._

_"They're coming, aren't they?"_

_Danielle can feel her rage build, hearing the fear in her daughter's voice._

_"They won't get to you, baby..." she says, lifting her daughter up to show the resolve in her darkening eyes. "...I promise!"_

_Danielle hands Mya to her father's secure arms, and places a gentle kiss upon her head._

_"Take care of Daddy for me, Mya," she says before looking to him and showing only concern. _

_"If I'm not back in ten minutes...Get out of here, Ajax!" Danielle remarks_

_The red and black dragon nods his head with acceptance, understanding her vague comment to leave the city itself._

_"MASTER! MASTER!" A voice suddenly calls from outside their balcony, and quickly an armor clad dragon appears inside the home of New Warfang's leader._

_"WE ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!"_

_Danielle holds up her paw with anger and looks back at her husband, showing the rage that is building further._

_"Get her out of here _now_, Ajax..." She barks with authority, then returns her eyes to the sentry guard standing before her in fear. "...and _you_ get yourself _together_!"_

_Ajax quickly pecks his wife upon the cheek and whispers his love into her ear before running outside to gain flight. The blue dragoness smiles slightly, seeing her husband and daughter leaving harm's path, before returning an angered scowl to the armored dragon._

_"How many are coming, Terrance?" she asks, and the Earth dragon's fear-filled eyes answer before his shaky voice._

_"There are millions of them, Master..." he replies, looking back towards the balcony, and recalling the sickening view of the swarm of Raptors coming over the horizon. _

_"...much more than we can handle!"_

* * *

"I was so terrified when my dad made it outside where I could see what was coming," Mya remarks in a somber voice, recalling the moment her eyes caught view of the approaching horde of vicious creatures. "However it was the look in my dad's eyes that made me feel worse."

Mya looks up at Cynder, Malefor, and the other two dragons that have joined them in the small portal station as she continues to recall her part of history.

"My dad was always as solid as a rock. Which was odd since he was a fire dragon like me," Mya continues with a slight grin, recalling the one dragon she misses the most, and the look on his face that always sits in the back of her mind.

"...but even _he_ couldn't hold back his emotions."

Mya takes a deep breath, and looks down at the small orange ottsel that is holding her paw, trying to comfort her. However, she smiles as Daxter shows more fear in his eyes and his cracking voice reflects it.

"Who was coming, Mya?" he asks, gripping her claw tighter with fear, but before she can continue to talk about her past.

"The Raptorians!" Malefor replies, startling the young red dragoness' eyes to her ancestor.

"How did you know that?" She barks out with shock.

The large dragon just lowers his head with depression, recalling the many books he read in the Library of Time. Including hers.

"Because I read about what happened, Mya...so you don't have to remind yourself of that moment." He replies, returning his eyes to hers and showing the pain he feels for her loss with just a glance.

Mya immediately begins to cry, as the thought is hard to break from. But she is quickly comforted by the orange-red wing of Malefor, who pulls her close to his side.

"I'm sorry about your father," he remarks, grasping Mya in his large paws, and holding her tightly against his gold chest. "I only wish I had known what was happening earlier."

"What happened, Malefor?" questions the albino elder, but the large purple and gold dragon only gives a hard stare.

"NO, my friend. I am not going to talk about it with her in the room...understand?"

The old spirit dragon suddenly smiles as Malefor's aura brightens with a red glow, showing the same colors that Spyro gives off when defending his sons.

"She has been through so much already and I will not subject this youngster to any more anguish. Not until she is back in her mother's arms and finally feels the comfort of her embrace."

Mya tightens her grip on Malefor, making his coloring change again, and Cyder smiles as well. She can see the near swirl of both dragon's spirits as Mya and Malefor begin to bond in way that only family can.

"So how do we find her mother?" The Spirit Dragoness asks, looking at Malefor for an answer. "I have no know clue where this Conderoga System is...do you?"

The large purple dragon watches Mya's head pop up from his chest and he begins to nod his head up and down, however, before she can even move a muscle.

"I got the coordinates to that moon, Commander!" Daxter barks out, sliding up to Cynder with a very smug grin on his face. "And it will only take a case of red wine and a case of white for me to find them for you."

Cynder turns to the tiny ottsel with rage in her eyes and Daxter quickly cowers behind Jak's leg in fear.

"You better input them into the computer for her!" Jak replies threateningly.

He moves out of the view of her stare, forcing Daxter to run over to the controls of the portal platform. He quickly opens a new rift in a matter of seconds. And Mya's eyes lock on the portal that changes in an instant, showing a vision she is all too familiar with.

"That's the Hollow Forest!" She barks out.

Her tail begins wagging with excitement, seeing a place only five miles from her home. The young dragoness quickly rips herself from Malefor's tight grip and bolt towards the portal, and her mother.

Malefor tries to grab Mya's tail before she gets too far, but is unable to catch the fast-moving youngster. Without warning, he fires a small stone projectile, missing Daxter's nose by an inch, and finding the kill button on the control panel.

The portal disappears as Mya reaches the threshold, and she is forced to slam her paws into the ground to stop from hitting the back wall.

"NO!" She cries, and looks back to the large dragon that stopped her reunion. "_WHY?_"

"She is not there anymore," Malefor relays somberly, still staring at Mya as her emotions begin to change again.

"Where _is_ she?" Mya replies with uneasiness, knowing her mother has never left the moon since they arrived there six years earlier.

Malefor can see the pain of this roller-coaster of emotions are taking their toll on her, and he regretfully knows his next words are only going to make things worse. He slowly strides over to Mya and grasps her by the paws. He lifts her gently to his face, showing his eyes are strong and filled with conviction.

"The only reason I am going to tell you the truth is because I want you to believe in what I say. And I can only do that by gaining your trust," he says, and tightens his hold on Mya, knowing she is about to become unnerved.

"Your mother went looking for the pirate that took you. However, the information she was given, has led her to Raptoria."

Mya gasps and her body begins to shudder, but Malefor tightens his grip to the point that his talons dig into her scales. The pain snaps her attention back to his purple eyes, which quickly disappear, showing her nothing but the white fury within them.

"I swear before the Great Ancestor himself..." he begins in a growling voice as his scales turn black.

Relieving all the tension in his grip and holding his granddaughter with gentle paws, he allows Mya to see the power he has is well controlled even with this strong inflow of emotional energy.

"...I _will_ get her back for you. And I _will_ make them pay for what they have done to _my_ family."

Mya stares into the white eyes of Malefor. And through the rage and fury, she can still see fear and love, just like her mother.

She lowers her head against the gold scales of Malefor and listens to the rhythm of a familiar heart within his chest, knowing things she was told in the past were all wrong.

"I trust you!" She says with conviction, grasping tightly to her family and holding an ear against the gold scales of his chest harder.

Malefor returns to normal in a flash of pure emotions and he stares at Cynder with bewilderment.

"She has found answers inside her heart, my old friend..." The Spirit Dragon replies to his thoughts, as his aura shows so much more than his tear-filled eyes.

"...and within yours."

Silence fills the room. But there is nothing uncomfortable about it as Malefor continues to hold his only true family member close and feel the stability return to the young red dragoness. However, that peace is suddenly broken by the voice of reason.

"Your Majesty...you cannot leave Avalar," Diamond remarks, placing a paw upon his friend's side, reminding the large dragon of his duty.

"Regardless of the crown Volteer is wearing, _you_ are still the King by law, and are not permitted to leave this world. You know that!"

Malefor doesn't even hesitate before his voice shows his priorities are straight.

"Then I hereby abdicate my throne!"

Diamond balks at the notion, knowing his friend has always valued this title as a way to repay the dragon race for his actions of darkness. However, Cynder sees it differently and shows a grand smile upon her face. As a mother, she knows the love of her children is above anything else, and that is something that Diamond has never had in life.

"Who will you be naming for a replacement, King Malefor?" she asks with an authoritative tone, rising upon her hind legs, and placing a paw upon Malefor's shoulder.

The purple dragon can see she is ready to accept his choice. And, as the new Spirit Elder, she is able to grant this order with two witnesses.

Malefor quickly snaps his eyes to Cynder's and pauses for a moment before returning them to the young red dragon in his arms. A wide smile crosses his face and his answer is given in the blink of Mya's reddish-purple eyes.

"Volteer would be a fine choice..." he begins to say, but quickly a voice breaks his decree.

"YOU CAN'T _DO_ THAT TO ME, MALEFOR!" Nightshade barks, unable to hold his tongue as his best friend ruins his life in one word.

The black dragon stands up on his feet, getting eye level with his larger friend, showing his fear of this choice. However, before Malefor can reply, two separate bolts of lightning slam down outside the opened portal door.

The sound startles everyone in the room, mostly Nightshade as he falls to his stomach, covering his head with his wings. The only exception, the king, whose eyes focus upon his real choice.

"WHAT THE _HELL_ IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Spyro barks at the group inside HIS portal station, quickly followed by his higher ranked son.

"DAXTER! If you made me leave my brother's birthday party for your profit...I'm gonna beat you senseless!" He yells, and the orange ottsel's eyes fill with fear, quickly running from his superior's view.


	9. The Great Purge

Chapter 9 The Great Purge

* * *

Inside the small portal station under the Dragon's Palace, a rainbow of light is displayed for a blind Spirit dragon, as many different colorful auras surround him. Jak and Daxter's Spirit sparkle, as does his valet Nightshade, seeing the scene unfold before their eyes. They fill the room with bright oranges and yellows. However, the darker spectrum is cover by Cynder, whom he has not seen this aggravated in a long time.

"HOW COULD THE TWO OF YOU LEAVE MALEFOR _ALONE_ ON HIS TENTH BIRTHDAY?!"

The room shudders with her rage, and both Spyro and Sparx cower down to a very angry mother's fury.

"But, honey..."

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TALK ABOUT _DUTY_!" She spits out the word, cutting Spyro off mid-sentence as if hearing his response before it is said, then looks at her son as his mouth begins to open.

Sparx, with his mother's heritage, quickly reads a thought from her enraged mind and thinks better not to say a word. He lowers his head to the ground, like his father, and offers only a whimper of his stupidity, while begging forgiveness with his thoughts.

_Sorry, Mom! We weren't thinking...again._

Jak, seeing his superiors cowering to Cynder, can no longer contain himself and begins laughing loudly.

"Ahhh, Jak!" Daxter remarks, as the dark purple and scarlet red dragoness' attention is taken by his outburst, and before he can warn his best friend, Cynder's narrow muzzle is in his face.

"DO YOU HAVE A _PROBLEM_, CAPTAIN JAK?!"

The long-eared humanoid quickly stands at attention, suddenly seeing her aggressive eyes inches from his face. However, he remains nonchalant in his attitude, knowing she would never attack him without a justified reason.

"I have no issues, Commander Cynder..." He replies calmly, and glances over at Spyro and Sparx still lowered to the ground. "...Daxter and I shall leave...so you can continue yelling at our brave Generals."

"Oh... No you won't, Captain," She replies with a calmed but firm voice of her own, then smiles in his face. "You are going to stay _here_, and help me find Mya's mother. Because my husband and son are not leaving this planet until they fix their problem!"

"WHAT? You can't order me to stay... "He barks back defiantly, knowing he outranks the retired Skylander dragoness.

"I'm on leave and I made plans with Keira for the next two weeks. So I'm not going anywhere!"

"CAPTAIN!" General Sparx barks out.

With a stern stare from his superior, Jak quickly changes his tune.

"Yes, Commander Cynder!" he replies, slumping his shoulders and staring at Sparx with a bit of disgust in his eyes.

The dark dragoness turns to her son, flashes him a slight smile, before returning an angered look to the king.

The Spirit dragoness lock eyes with her former Master and a chill shoots down his back. He can tell she is ready to burst and for all the right reasons. They both glance at Mya and notice the anguish in her eyes of what is going on around her.

This new world is nothing like she expected, seeing several different species living together. And though they argue, there is a peace that is unlike anything Mya has seen in her life. Her aura is brighter than the rest in the room, as so many things have lightened her Spirit in a single day. However, Cynder can see a dark spot, tainting this rainbow with a dark fear.

The fate of her mother.

The thought consumes her, though she will not speak out, and this begins to hurt the Spirit Elder most. Cynder's eyes return to Malefor's, and her blood begins to boil. Finally fed up with his silence and knowing the longer he remains quiet the longer it will take Mya to find her mother, the Spirit dragoness strides directly up to her king.

His eyes open wide with shock as Cynder places a paw against his chest and digs her claws in deep. She quickly overpowers the purple dragon with multiple questions, ripping answers from his mind as he cannot keep his silence inside. However, Cynder quickly tears up, hearing only a protecting father's concerns and removes her paw from the gold scale she dug in to.

The thought of bringing up the past haunts Malefor as Mya's book was devastating for him to read and he does not want her to relive such a painful moment.

"Please, Cynder..." he says, looking down at Mya with tears in his eyes."...don't make her relive that moment!"

"You have to tell us what the Great Purge _is_, Malefor..." Cynder says with an emotional voice, looking over towards the shy red dragon whom continues to stay quiet.

"...we _need_ that information to find Mya's mother. And though you _think_ you are protecting her, your silence is only making it _harder_."

The large purple dragon holds his tongue and looks down with depression. He knows he must talk but does not want to start with Mya in the room.

"It was the day the dragon race came to an end!" The young red dragoness suddenly blurts out, taking everyone's attention with her blunt statement.

"Or at least, that is what my mother told me."

Mya looks around at the group of startled dragons and Skylanders, then locks eyes with Malefor. A gentle smile crosses her face, hearing he was concerned for her emotions. However, wanting to find her mother, Mya breaks her silence and the smile fades from her muzzle as memories of the past begin returning.

"I was only six when it happened..." she remarks, then shudders with several tough images.

Mya pauses for a moment, then slowly walks toward Malefor and Cynder, sitting beside her great ancestor. The young red dragoness looks straight up and both stare at one another. The large dragon then wraps his right wing around her, holding Mya gently to his side, and she quickly finds comfort in a room filled with friends...and family.

"...but I remember everything!"

_"Is everyone here?" Ajax shouts, echoing against the solid walls of the Palace's underground shelter, and several guards acknowledge him with a nod._

_"Good!" he replies, placing his paw upon his daughter's head, and making her feel comforted in this crisis. _

_However, the look on his face is still grim, and Mya knows it._

_"Is Mommy coming back soon?" she asks, and the red and black dragon's heart begins to pound in his chest._

_"Yes," he replies with difficulty, knowing he has lied to her as fear of this army has been haunting him for a week._

_The red dragon looks around the room filled with his kind and becomes overwhelmed with emotion. He begins to cry, knowing this army has destroyed every other dragon settlement and New Warfang is all that remains._

_"Why are you crying, Daddy?" Mya asks, and tears flow from her eyes seeing the instability in her father. _

"My dad picked me up in his arms, and never did he hold me tighter," Mya remarks, wiping the tears from her eyes, and taking a deep breath. She pauses for a moment. But seeing the entire room enthralled in her words, Mya continues to talk about the most painful day of her life.

"The ground shook hard only a moment later," she says, recalling the images in her head in perfect detail and even smiling as she remembered the stunned look on her father's face as he lost his balance.

"My dad fell on his butt!" Mya says with a humorous tone, allowing some of the tension in the room to be released. However, her the tension returns quickly and Cynder, Diamond, Sparx, and even Malefor watch her Spirit plummet.

"That was the last time I saw him smile."

_"What's so funny, little girl?" Ajax remarks with a wide grin, unable to feel concern in the moment, as Mya's laughter consumes him._

_"You fell on your butt, Daddy!" The young red dragon remarks through her laughter, feeling comfort in her father's arms and more so as he smiles again._

_Mya's worries about the fight her mother is involved in, and Ajax knowing this is the dragon race's last stand, fade with the moment. The two dragons comfort each other, as the battle rages on outside._

* * *

Anxiousness fills Danielle's lavender-blue eyes, waiting by the door of Bosco's ship, and anticipating the view in real life of what she saw on the viewer before.

The same anxiousness fills the island, as a holographic image was projected in the town's center, and a message from someone they thought lost during her last stand.

Feeling the spacecraft's landing gear touch down, the long thin dragoness begins shuddering harder, as she can hear hundreds of dragons cheering the return of their Queen.

"Stand back Danielle!" Bosco orders, and she turns her head to him, showing a bit of anger.

"JUST OPEN THE DAMN _DOOR_!" The blue dragon orders back, and Bosco shows a slight smile before pressing the button to his right.

"Very well!" He replies, and suddenly Danielle understands his request.

The door opens quickly and the gang-plank, which she is standing on, shoots out several feet before dropping. Danielle loses her balance, falling flat on her face as the plank stops even more violently on the ground.

Oohs and ahhs of pain fill her ears, until the inevitable sounds of laughter overtake them from the large bear behind her.

"I warned you to stand back!" Bosco howls, grasping his stomach with uncontrolled laughter, as Danielle's embarrassed eyes turn back to him.

"Just open the damn door!" He continues, taunting her with her own words, while helping the blue and white dragoness back up on her feet.

"Shut up!" She replies with embarrassed anger, looking around at dozens of startled dragons and suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"That's her alright!" A voice calls out from the gathered group and Danielle's eyes open wide before she turns her head toward an armor-clad dragon that is approaching.

"Terrance?"

"I remember my Master was never nimble on her feet..." The Earth dragon remarks, removing his helmet to show Danielle his still loyal eyes. "...but that would never stop her from taking a stand."

"How is this possible?" She asks with a whisper of a voice, recalling the last time she saw him, and the fatal slashing he took before she blacked out.

"I saw you _die_."

The smug grin he would always show his Queen clears most of the doubt in Danielle's mind but the touch of his paw makes her know he is real.

"I have you to thank for that, Master..." He replies, turning towards a group of dragons that are waiting to greet her as well. "...and so do they."

Danielle looks to the group pointed out, and her heart begins beating stronger than ever as many familiar faces from her city show a grateful smile.

"Your Last Stand saved us all!" Terrance remarks, grasping tightly to Danielle's paw, showing his gratitude with a powerful stare. "You stopped the Great Purge!"

"NO, SHE DIDN'T!" Another voice calls out, and everyone lowers to a knee as the leader of the dragon race emerges from the largest structure on the island.

"Oh _good_...his majesty is coming," Terrance whispers sarcastically, then lowers in respect to his Master for the past few years.

"All you did was slow down the inevitable and condemned us to die on this island!" The two-tone red dragon barks, as he strides up to Danielle, showing great rage within his eyes.

Bosco quickly cocks his shotgun.

"That's my only daughter, Red!" He remarks with his own anger, slowly raising the gun up towards the aggressive dragon's chest.

"So back away or these guys will need to find a new King!"

Several dragons within earshot begin laughing, including the king whom he threatens. They all know Danielle's father, as he was once the leader of the dragon race himself.

The tall thin blue and white dragoness places a paw on the barrel of Bosco's shotgun, lowering it back to the ground, and shakes her head no.

"Forgive him, Sterno..." She replies, and Bosco's eyes open wide with embarrassment, realizing she knows this dragon by name. "He means only to protect his friend."

"So, Danielle, you remember us..." The red dragon remarks sarcastically, looking into her eyes with anger. "...I figured you'd want to forget the dragons you left behind for six years!"

"Left behind!" She replies with shock in her voice, showing a buildup of anger in her eyes as well. "Why would you _say_ that?"

Terrance becomes angry too, knowing his Queen never did that, but his were the only eyes that saw her last stand.

"I'm sorry, Master. No one believes what I witnessed," he replies somberly, seeing the anger swelling inside his former Queen. "And now that you are here...I don't know what to believe myself."

Danielle can feel pain within his voice, and places a paw upon Terrance's shoulder. It soothes his emotions quickly, as her touch is still as gentle as he remembers.

"What _happened_?" She says with the same emotion, as she herself is unsure of those last moments. Her touch sends a wave of memories into the Earth Dragon's mind, and quickly he recalls the last time she placed this paw upon his shoulder.

The day the Great Purge ended

_Standing upon the western wall, Danielle's eyes are filled with the sight of the inevitable outcome and a quick waged war that has changed the face of her home forever._

_"This is it!" She says, looking over to Terrance, as he shudders beside her. "Stay focused, my friend, and we _will_ win this day!"_

_"You're a _hell_ of an optimist!" Terrance replies to her pep-talk, knowing this massive group of Raptors heading for their city has already destroyed every other dragon settlement._

_Danielle gives her friend a wide smile, then looks back towards the palace. She can see her husband gathering the remaining population into the sturdy structure and finds more comfort in the fact she can use her full powers._

_"_This_ is where we make our stand!" She barks, placing a paw upon her frightened friend's shoulder. _

_Danielle's blue scales darken to black, her chest takes on a gold tinge, and her lavender pupils turn full purple before disappearing with rage. _

_"The dragon race will _not_ end today!"_

_Danielle snaps her head towards the charging horde and fires the first shot in this battle. _

_Terrance's eyes open wide as a plume of light pink energy is released from Danielle's open mouth and he quickly blocks his face with his wings. The energy felt from this blast forces the Earth Dragon to protect himself but the impact upon the ground is even more intense. The stable footed Terrance falls to a knee, as the entire wall shudders from this epic display of power, and he slowly lowers his wings to see the carnage._

_"By the _Ancestors_!" He remarks, looking in shock at the hole she made in the mob and a slight smile fills his muzzle. "Maybe we _do_ have a chance!"_

_Danielle removes the paw from his shoulder and taps her friend towards the direction she fired._

_"Let's go show these _bastards_ what we can do!"_

_"Yeah right!" He says with a smirk, knowing the battle is hers to win. "I think you meant to say, what _you_ can do!"_

_Danielle and Terrance quickly leap from the wall, gliding down towards the attacking army of mindless creatures, and lacing them with a myriad of different elements. _

_Though Malefor's heritage is fifty-six generations separated from her, Danielle still carries the dominant gene of a purple dragon, passed down from her father. But also being born from an Ice dragoness, she takes on the characteristics of her mother. _

_Ice and water are the primary elements she uses, as these are stronger attacks. However, they also use the most magic, forcing her to use Fire and Earth. _

_Terrance, a Master Earth Dragon uses his talents to keep them off balance, shaking the ground with giant meteor bombs from his muzzle. Hundreds of thousands of Raptors are slaughtered in the initial wave of attacks. However, it is only a dent in the massive army of millions and Danielle becomes concerned. She has already used up half of her magic, and without crystals to regenerate, the purple dragon must rely on her strength as she slowly accumulates more elemental power._

_Danielle hits the ground with a single foot and lunges towards the approaching mobs. She slashes her way through the pack, taking down dozens of these small wingless dragons without effort, and receiving a boost of power from each one she kills. _

_The icy blue dragon uses that power to freeze the remaining group around her and quickly nods to her companion for a final blow. _

_Terrance drops from the sky, slamming the ground beside Danielle and causing an earthquake with his last bit of magic. Thousands fall into the fissure opened by the powerful Earth dragon, however, he knows his battle is already over. _

_"I have nothing left, Danielle." he says with fear in his voice, knowing he can only be a hindrance in this fight and Danielle gives him a smile._

_"You gave me all you have, Terrance..." She says placing her paw upon his shoulder again, and looking over to the group of Raptors that have paused their attack. "...and now I will take care of the rest."_

_"But, Master..."_

_"_Go_, Terrance..." She cuts off the armor-clad dragon, removing his helmet to see his determined eyes better. "...go and help my husband keep everyone calm." _

_"No, Master!" he replies with depression, lowering his head with shame and feeling regret in disobeying his Queen. _

_"I beg you to forgive me but I will _never_ leave your side in battle."_

_Danielle gives the back of his lowered head a hard stare before placing a paw between his horns._

_"Why did I know you'd say that?" She remarks with a sarcastic tone, pulling his horn gently to raise an honorable dragon's head from the ground. _

_"Just stay back and make sure nothing gets by you, Terrance!"_

_"Yes, ma'am!" The dark brown Earth dragon replies with a resurgence of pride as Danielle's eyes show him great respect. _

_The black and gold dragon quickly takes off towards the mob again, using her Fury to clear another spot for an assault before landing in the middle of the stunned army of raptors. _

_Terrance awaits another onslaught of elemental power as Danielle has strategically placed herself in the center of the army. However, his eyes fill with shock as Danielle does the unthinkable._

_"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_?" He yells, as his Queen lays down upon her stomach and covers herself with her wings. _

_Thousands of Raptors take their cue to leap at the defenseless dragoness, overwhelming Danielle with countless slashes, as the swarm covers her entirely._

_"__**NOOOOOO**__!" He screams, and quickly charges himself, but the ground suddenly shudders with Danielle's Fury, causing Terrance to lose his footing._

_"What the -!" He remarks, as his eyes fill with purple light_

_He watches as his Queen rises from the pack without using her wings. The glow around Danielle intensifies and Terrance freezes solid with awe as he has never seen her power sky-rocket this like this before. _

_He quickly looks for a place to hide, knowing her rage is about to be unleashed in a single wave of power._

* * *

"I never felt anything like that before."

Mya looks up at Malefor and Cynder as she recalls the last moments of that day in a stream of powerful memories.

"The entire palace shook, and every dragon fell to the ground..." She continues, looking around at everyone and making sure they know of her father's heroics.

"My dad was quick to notice the wall started to crack and helped get everyone out before the palace collapsed."

The young dragoness takes Malefor's large paw, and holds tightly. Both knowing this is the hardest part.

"We ran to the catacombs as fast as we could, but he didn't know they had been overrun with Raptors," she says with pain, recalling the desperate look on her father's face at seeing thousands of the ravenous creatures blocking their path.

"They were quick to attack and overwhelmed my dad in seconds," Mya continues, gasping Malefor's paw harder as the most painful image returns.

"I watched them kill my father..." She whimpers, looking up to her great ancestor. "...and I did _nothing_ to stop it!"

Malefor lifts her up quickly as Mya breaks down crying and whispers something she never knew in her ear.

"You _did_ do something, Mya..." he says with conviction.

He knows the past himself, as he read the book of every dragon she protected with her power that day. He holds Mya out before his eyes, showing the pride he has in what she did, even though she has no recollection.

"...you stopped them all, and saved everyone else."

* * *

_Several large boulders lay across his body after the wave of energy passed, but with the power of Earth within, Terrance uses little effort to sweep them from his flank. _

_"DANIELLE!" He barks, seeing nothing through the dust cloud left from her attack and feeling sickened with the thought of her loss. However, the sounds of crumbling rock from behind him takes the large brown dragon's attention to the city._

_"By the ancestors...NO!" He cries, watching the palace slowly topple to the ground, and quickly fearing the worst. _

_"I'm alone!" He thinks to himself, knowing everyone was in that structure, and an eerie silence fills the air. _

_Suddenly the sound of heavy breathing takes his attention, and Terrance cringes with anticipation of his death._

_"Just do it quickly!" He remarks, turning around and seeing only a few feet into the dust cloud, feeling the inevitable attack coming from nothingness. _

_"Do what?" Danielle coughs, stumbling from the dense cloud, and placing a solid paw upon the armored dragon's shoulder. However, her eyes lock upon the city, and the palace where her husband and daughter are hiding. The one that no longer stands tall on the horizon._

_Danielle grasps Terrance in her light blue paws, as the attack she used emptied her magic power, returning the black dragon to her normal color. She takes flight towards the city, scaring the Earth dragon with the blazing speed that she can fly, and returning to the wall in only a few seconds time. _

_Both dragons cringe at the sight of the mighty Palace of New Warfang, and the last safe haven in the world, now laying as a large pile of rubble._

_"What did I _do_?" Danielle cries out, lowering to her stomach, believing she just ended the dragon race with her own overwhelming rage. However, a sudden explosion of power from underground rattles her soul with a familiar energy._

_"MYA!" She yelps, feeling the same power that courses through her veins, being unleashed from under the city. _

_Her eyes quickly focus upon dozens of dragons, scurrying from an opening to the underground chambers, and a wave of energy that follows them. Everyone is knocked to the ground, showing the fear of their maker within their eyes. However, none are hurt from this blast._

_Danielle and Terrence look at each other with total shock as everyone returns to their feet and then look back into the cave with awe. They fly down toward the survivors, quickly landing by the remains of the palace._

_"She saved us!" a red dragon remarks as Mya's mother lands close to him. And he quickly embraces her, showing the gratitude in his eyes. _

_"Where's Ajax and Mya?" She barks, but his expression of shock never leaves his face and all he can say is._

_"She saved us!"_

_Danielle quickly removes the tightly clinched arms of a stunned dragon and tares off towards the cave. A dozen more dragons emerge, showing a greater amount of pain on their faces, as they were up front for the initial assault, and Danielle stops again._

_"Where's my _daughter_?" The Queen cries out, and a familiar voice returns her call. _

_"I'm sorry!" _

_Danielle can see the pain of what she has witnessed through the scars on her face. She doesn't wait for her words, reading a good friend's eyes with ease, and quickly running into the catacombs herself._

"You disappeared and I chased after you," Terrance says with heavy emotions, recalling the last moment of the Great Purge.

"I watched your eyes glaze over as we came upon Mya's unconscious frame lying next to her father. I knew then it was a stupid idea to follow you that time."

Danielle's heart pounds as her last memories of that day flash before her eyes as well as the look on his face when he said those same exact words.

"Then they attacked us!" he remarks sternly, knowing this is all new to Danielle's memory because she had gone into a trance of power with one quick slash of a Raptorian claw.

"I fell to the ground in pain and then I saw a bright light...so of course, I thought I was dead!" He says, looking down upon the scar across his chest that is barely visible after so long. However, a wide smile crosses his muzzle as he returns his eyes to Danielle.

"But that is when I saw your true strength."

_The entire catacombs fills with the power of Danielle's Fury, and Terrance's eyes open wide, knowing it is the last thing he will see. But thinking what a sight to behold._

_The wave incinerates every Raptor it touches, expanding out quickly in all directions. However, as the wave strikes the Earth dragon's paw, it opens around his body and passes over him without harm. His eyes follow it out the cave entrance, watching in awe as it misses everything important and destroys only what was intended: the remaining Raptor army._

_"By the Ancestors!" He says, and suddenly a paw is placed upon his chest and across his eyes._

_"Relax, my son...it is over!" A calming voice whispers, and Terrance can feel his wound being healed without pain. A soothing energy never felt before consumes his soul and the Earth dragon falls fast asleep._

_He loses time for only a moment, before opening his eyes wide, and looks down at his chest with shock. However, he also notices at that moment, Danielle and Mya are gone._

_"MASTER!" he cries out, looking around for his friend and the one who saved his life, but hearing only an echo of his call in return. _

_Depression fills his heart, as only Ajax's lifeless body remains in the cave and Terrance lowers to his haunches. He can hear the cheering from hundreds of survivors outside the cave entrance but knows better than to think Danielle would leave her husband behind like this. _

_The brown dragon removes his helmet, placing it upon the ground, and scoops Ajax up in his arms._

_"I promise I'll never forget what you did for us."_


	10. The Greatest Gift

Chapter 10 The Greatest Gift

* * *

Standing upon his hind legs, and resting all of his weight upon the gold scale of his sturdy purple tail, young Malefor starts to reach out his right paw but suddenly stops for a moment. His eyes fill with the glare of the blade before him, and his heart races again, just like it did when he first saw the sword his father had made for him.

The blade, shaped exactly like the one at the end of his mother's tail, catches the light from a steady fire lit in his room, and Malefor smiles wide. Seeing the craftsmanship in the red-orange glow, he can tell it took months to craft a sword of this caliber, and now knows his father must have planned this birthday gift well in advance.

Malefor places all three of his talons into the specialized handle of this sword and clenches his paw into a fist. Designed for a creature with no thumbs, the young dragon quickly feels the balance of the blade's weight and swipes it down from the display case in his room. He swings it several times before him in a basic pattern, getting a feel for this sword, and smiles wider as the balance in his paw is perfect.

"That is awesome, Dad!" He says to himself aloud, feeling total control of the sword without having to secure it to his paw with a leather binding.

Malefor looks at the mirror before him and smiles at his own reflection before swiping the replica of his mother's tail-blade down to the ground, stopping it an inch from the stone floor. The young dragon rolls to his right, holding the sword out as he tumbles, then leaps across the room to strike a solid chunk of wood standing in the corner of his room.

Laced with thousands of slash marks, the thick log of oak Malefor has struck for the last three years, finally gives in to the power of a supreme blade.

"By the ancestors!" he remarks, as this sword cuts completely through the tree trunk he spent countless hours with, almost as though feeling a loss of a good friend.

"Wow! I didn't think I could do _that_!" He says emphatically, looking at the large chunk that's still rolling around on the floor.

"Dang, Malefor!" A familiar voice calls out from behind and the young purple dragon turns to see a very special guest that came for his birthday. Which didn't take much, considering he lives in the valley as well.

"Hey, Nicholas," he replies to his neighbor, and one of the heroes of New Warfang from a decade ago.

"I guess Stryder is giving you the advanced lessons already!" the blue dragon remarks, staring at the log he has seen Malefor pummel for years split with ease.

Malefor remains up on his hind legs for a moment, sheathing the sword behind his back, and the blue teenaged dragon shows a pain-filled expression.

"I'll never understand how you can bend your arm behind you like that!"

Malefor stretches his paws to the sky, making a cracking noise that forces Nicholas to wince again.

"I can dislocate my shoulders at will," he replies nonchalantly before returning to a four point stance and walking up to his best friend like a dragon. "It doesn't hurt anymore and allows me to fight with a sword."

"WHY?" Nicholas replies.

He rubs his own shoulder from the thought and stares at his friend with no understanding of his quest to learn a weapon that dragons don't use.

"My dad asks me that question all the time!"

"So what's up, Nick?" Malefor asks, wondering why the two-toned blue Wind dragon is inside his house when the party is outside, and Nicholas' eyes suddenly show some anxiety.

"Your father just took off..." he says without delay, never keeping anything from his best friend. He quickly places a paw upon Malefor's side, as disappointment fills his purple eyes.

"...Sparx said it had something to do with a Skylander issue and then he followed him!"

"Damn it!" Malefor barks.

Then he looks up at the Skylander armor his brother wore when he was younger and feels the same anger towards it that he has for the last two years.

"I am getting tired of this!" He continues with rage.

Infuriated, he draws his sword, leaping towards the display case with Sparx' affects. With pure anger at how much he has missed his brother, Malefor swipes the blade of his mother's tail through the entire case, slicing the pure titanium helmet in half.

"By the ancestors!" Both dragons remark with shock.

Nicholas never expected this much anger from Malefor. Nor did the young purple dragon believe his sword could do that. They look at each other for a moment with complete surprise until Nicholas cracks a smug smile.

"Your brother is going to kick your butt all over the valley for that!" He declares with a certain amount of arrogance in his voice, and Malefor's tensions quickly increase.

He looks down at the two pieces of helmet laying upon the floor, then at the sword in his paw.

"I actually hope he stays around long enough to do it!" The young purple dragon replies somberly, returning his sword to the sheath angled between his wings from the right shoulder.

He strides over to the blue dragon he has a personal connection to; this good friend replaced a piece of the void his brother could not fill for the last two years.

"But, most likely he will have to leave, and I'll be alone. Again."

Nicholas places his paw upon Malefor's shoulder then quickly removes it, feeling the bone click back into place.

"DUDE!" He says with a look of sickness in his eyes that makes the purple dragon laugh slightly.

"Come on, Mal, don't do that to me!"

Feeling his friend's shoulder pop back into place grosses the older blue dragon out. However, the smile he can see on Malefor's face shows him that his friend is still in decent spirits.

"You know something, Malefor, you don't _have_ to wait for Sparx to kick your ass. Because I'll do it _myself_, if you ever do that again!"

The smaller and younger dragon laughs louder, knowing his superior abilities leave Nicholas no chance in winning a fight. However, it is calming to him, knowing his best friend will still be a big brother when necessary.

"Sorry, Nick. I couldn't help it," he replies, lowering his head with a bit of shame and walking out the door of his sleeping chamber. "I was just trying to cheer myself up."

"Yeah...well, make sure it don't happen again! Or else!" he says in an authoritative voice, and Malefor stops two strides into the living room, then turns to look at his best friend.

"Or else what?" He asks with a slight bit of anger, snapping his tail to the ground.

Nick's eyes suddenly show fear. He knows Malefor would never get vicious with a dragon that was out of his class but could still inflict a humbling amount of damage without breaking a sweat. However, with this knowledge in his head, the three year older Wind dragon walks right up to his best friend with conviction in his strides.

"Or else I'll get my _sisters_!"

Malefor's tail goes limp, and his eyes show fear.

"That's messed up, dude!" he replies, recalling the beating he took from them two years ago in a training session. "You know I won't hit a girl!"

"HA!" Nicholas barks in his face, recalling the fight himself. "You _couldn't_ hit them was what I saw!"

Both dragons begin bickering back and forth as they head for the exit, shoving one other after insults, and grinning at each one.

The crowded Valley cheers as Malefor emerges from his home where most were eagerly awaiting a demonstration of his skills and the sword that Spyro was bragging about more than Malefor himself.

"Sorry it took so long, everyone..." The young purple dragon yells out, as the crowd packs in closer to the entrance of his home. Malefor looks towards the north with anger in his eyes.

"...I'm just glad a few of you guys stuck around to see what I learned!"

The crowd hushes uncomfortably, knowing the young dragon is referring to his brother and father, whom they all saw take off like lightning a minute ago.

"I hope we will not see that anger in your demonstration, Young Master!" an old voice calls out, and Malefor's eyes lock upon the father of his teacher.

"I can tell you now, that if you use this type of emotion with your sword, you will show none of the skills I have seen you display with Stryder."

Malefor lowers his head for a moment, then looks at the graying-haired cheetah as he walks up through the parting crowd of dragons.

"Sorry, Chief Hunter..." He replies, showing regret in his outburst of anger and then looking at the eager crowd of his friends and their parents. "...I will settle myself down before I start."

Hunter gives a wide grin as he approaches the purple and gold replica of the young dragon's father and places a sturdy paw on his shoulder as he would Spyro.

"You are as emotional as your father..." he says with a chuckle in his voice, looking upon the sword in Malefor's paw, and admiring the craftsmanship himself. "...but I also see the focus your mother has. And that is what I want to see when you use this...do you understand?"

Malefor looks up at his old teacher. Hunter was the first to find the young dragon's passion for swordsmanship, and gave the whelpling his very first lessons in control.

"I do." the youngster returns, slowing taking a deep breath and meditating for a moment.

The crowd becomes anxious and Hunter smiles, as Malefor sits down on his hind quarters, breathing deeply and clearing his mind.

"Anytime now!"

A loud voice barks out from the crowd and Malefor's eyes are startled open wide, locking on the patronizing brother of one of his friends from the university. Stubborn as a rock, this large Earth dragon came uninvited, if only to make his brother's day miserable.

"Are you going to _show_ us this pointless skill you learned or what?"

The crowd murmurs loudly at the defiant earth dragon's outburst, including his kin, who becomes embarrassed in how his older brother acts around his purple and gold friend.

Hunter's smile slowly leaves his face replaced by an angered scowl. However, his mood lightens quickly as Malefor begins laughing.

"Do you know how rude that is?" The young purple and gold dragon asks with a sarcastic tone.

Hunter abruptly flashes back to a moment when Malefor disrupted his meditation, hearing the same tone he had in his voice before hastily kicking the butt of a disrespectful dragon.

Hunter begins laughing himself, then looks down at Malefor with an arrogant grin.

"Don't hurt him too much, my young friend," he bellows loudly, making sure everyone around can hear his voice, and Malefor takes his cue to show a demonstration of his skills in swordsmanship...and respect.

Suddenly standing up on his hind legs and gaining perfect balance with his tail, Malefor draws his sword from the right shoulder, then lowers it to the ground.

"I will not use magic, Master Mouth!" He remarks, lowering down to four paws, jamming the tip of his blade into the ground.

"THE NAME'S 'MOUNT', MALEFOR!" the large dragon barks back, stepping through the crowd to get closer to the relaxed purple dragon and his sword, before becoming even more indignant.

"And _you_ are too _small_ to act this tough without your big brother or father around!"

The murmurs get louder as the crowd begins expressing their own anger towards the large green and brown dragon. However, they stop as Malefor begins laughing again.

"And _you_ are too _dumb_ to know that my size means nothing in a fight."

The stubborn Earth Dragon becomes enraged as the much smaller Malefor continues to show no regard or respect to his size and strength.

Mount suddenly whips his tail towards him, swinging the mace-like stone ball attached to its tip at Malefor's gold chest. The younger and faster dragon pivots on his right leg, allowing the ball to pass harmlessly. Then in the same movement, he grasps his sword and pulls it down.

Hooking Mount's tail with the notched back edge of this unique blade, Malefor buries his sword into the ground, pinning the Earth dragon's tail, and leaving him off-balance for a quick take-down.

With great agility in his movements, Malefor leaps up on Mount's neck, and grasps his right horn. Using his own momentum, and Mount's falling weight, the smaller purple dragon drives his brown horns into the ground, leaving the Earth dragon pinned on his back and unable to right himself.

"So that is a demonstration about why you shouldn't disturb someone who is meditating, and owns a _sword_!" Malefor remarks to the crowd of awe-struck guests, pointing at the defenseless dragon laying painfully on his wings, forced to stare helplessly into the sky.

"It is _rude_, and you will usually end up on your _backside_!"

* * *

His blue eyes are focused forward and his brow lowered to scan the terrain that passes by fast, but rage still blinds Jak's view.

"TREE!" Daxter barks emphatically, and Jax suddenly snaps out of his haze, refocusing on the path his hover-board has just left.

With a precise kick of his left heel, the board's nose pops up, lifting off the ground, and sending both occupants flying through the air.

Daxter flips up towards his best friend's shoulder, grasping Jak with a single paw, and pulling his body sideways. Both slip between several branches without striking a single leaf, returning to the board that found its own path around the tree's trunk.

Daxter quickly leaps back down to his position, on the nose, as their flight becomes heel heavy, and balances the hover-board perfectly upon hitting the ground.

"Nice move, Jak!" Daxter remarks sarcastically, keeping his eyes forward as his best friend continues blasting through the Forbidden Forest with reckless abandon.

"Shut up, Daxter! I'm still not talking to you..." He replies, banking a hard left, and returning the hover board to the narrow path that heads toward the Valley of Avalar. "...I can't believe you got me involved in this!"

"ME!" The orange ottsel barks with rage, still countering Jak's weight, allowing them to maneuver without losing speed.

"You always find a way to get us in trouble, Daxter..." He continues, and notices the hard stare he is receiving from below, but still finishes a statement he knows is wrong. "...and now I have to help you find some dragon in the Outer Realms!"

Daxter stays silent, shocking Jak, who was expecting his friend to erupt, knowing it was his outburst that spurred Cynder into pulling rank with her son's help. He leans over to make sure his friend is not that angry, and it is at this moment, Daxter decides to push all his weight forward, then leap from the board.

"OH _SH_..." is all Jak can say before the nose of the unbalanced board bites a thick root crossing their path, sending Haven City's hero into the muddy ground face first.

Orange Lightning waits for Jak to stop tumbling before running up his back and standing on his shoulder to stare him eye to eye.

"What was _that_?" he asks with a such a overwhelmed tone of disgust in his voice that even through the excruciating pain of his face plant, Jak can only smile back.

"OK, Buddy. This one is my bad!" He replies, slowly sitting upright, as his thirty-something frame was not very receptive to the sudden impact of the planet's surface.

Daxter loosens up his anger, quickly feeling bad for what he did.

"Ah sorry 'bout that, Jak..." He remarks, picking up his best friend's mud covered goggles, and handing them back with an embarrassed look himself. "...I just really needed to get off the board...if you know what I mean."

Jak can hear the slight tone of sarcasm in Daxter's words and places his hand upon his best friend's head.

"I gotta give you credit, little buddy, waiting for that exposed root was brilliant!" Jak replies.

The small ottsel quickly smiles, hearing his friend's spirit may be improving. However, Daxter knows better, as Jak looks back towards the city of New Warfang with depression.

"She'll get over it, dude!" Daxter suddenly remarks, trying to get his friend to focus again, but Jak continues to look back.

"I don't know, man...Keira was ticked-off when I told her the trip had to be postponed," he replies, showing the rage he saw in his wife's eyes.

"She said she was going to go without me and find a new guy that can be more dependable!"

Both friends look at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"OH MY GOODNESS! Is she _kidding_?" Daxter cries, holding himself up as he laughs uncontrollably

"Is there someone more dependable then _you_...HUH?! I mean, how many times did you save this girl's life? And she is _still_ questioning your dependability?"

Jak laughs with his friend, knowing Keira is not going anywhere. However a single thought still consumes the brave Skylander and he voices it with a somber tone.

"I was _really_ looking forward to seeing her in that bikini I bought!"

Daxter's eyes open wide, and a smile crosses his smug face.

"So was I!"

"HEY!" Jak barks, showing his little friend an angry frown.

Daxter places his small paw upon Jak's arm, and looks up at the only person he would lay his life down for, showing him a genuine smile of friendship.

"Don't feel so bad. Jak. She'll be happily awaiting her hero when we return..." Daxter looks back towards the city as well and takes a deep breath. "...whereas my baby is going to be ruined, and I will have to find a new place."

Jak suddenly feels his friend's anxiety and grasps his paw.

"You really think _Tess_ would do that?"

"I'm not talking about Tess..." Daxter remarks sarcastically, recalling the only one he was able to talk to before leaving on this special quest and forced to ask him, of all people, to watch over his precious girl.

"...I left the key to the Naughty Ottsel with Samos!"

Jak immediately begins laughing again, knowing the old man will most likely shut the bar down and throw a party for himself and the other old sages.

"I hope you didn't leave the key to the liquor shed with him too!" He says with a humorous tone, and Daxter lowers his head, knowing his own laziness will cost him dearly.

"It's the same key as the front door," he whimpers, and Jak begins laughing harder.

"It's all gone already!" The hero cries out dramatically.

Daxter slumps his shoulders lower, knowing his friend is probably right. However, before Jak can taunt him with a few more discouraging words, several shadows darken the area, forcing the two to look up.

"Wow! Look at all of them!" They both remark, as nearly a hundred dragons begin flying overhead, blocking the little amount of light reaching the forest floor.

Daxter retrieves the hover board, tossing it before his friend who gets up on his feet, and both leap back on to follow this entourage.

"I can't believe he's gonna fully retire from The Skylanders," Jak remarks, locking eyes on the two lead dragons as they head for the Valley of Avalar.

"Yeah! Well, I'm more _annoyed_ that Spyro is taking the crown from Malefor," Daxter replies.

He knows the purple dragon very well and has heard his distaste of royalty several times in the past. It is the main reason he and Spyro don't get along very well. Daxter is treated like a king in his home and usually overplays his part towards the powerful purple dragon.

"It stinks! I can't force him to bow before me in Haven City anymore!"

* * *

Cynder flies lead beside her husband and looks back to see the group of witnesses that have decided to watch this special occasion. Every dragon in the city is behind them and all their auras sparkle brightly, knowing their hero is taking the place of another hero. However, one dragon's Spirit grows dark, and it happens to be the one flying beside her.

Cynder grasps her husband's paw, and the soon to be crowned dragon shows the fear he has inside to his Queen.

"I can't believe you are taking the throne without an argument," she says, and Spyro's fake smile drops away.

He grasps her paw tighter, sending only one thought to his wife: the real reason for him saying yes.

_I want another chance to make things right with my son_, he confesses, looking back towards the massive army of dragons flying behind, and focusing in on his oldest child.

"I just hope he gives me that chance," he continues with a more somber tone, and removes his paw from Cynder's grasp. He knows the thoughts he's having are easy to read, and doesn't want her to just hear them without his words.

"I never _meant_ to push him away from us, Cynder, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings," he confides, returning his eyes forward.

"I was so ashamed of my selfish emotions that I couldn't tell him how I felt about Malefor. And now, I'll never get my son back."

Cynder stops dead, causing Spyro and the entire entourage following the new king to hold their position.

"Please don't feel that way, Spyro," she whispers, using her paw to lift his head, and making him look at the pain in her eyes. "You should not be ashamed of wanting to be his only father, as he feels the same way about it himself."

Spyro's eyes open wide, hearing a secret his wife was told never to talk about, and seeing the conversation she and Sparx had years ago.

_He _wants_ you to fight for him,_ Cynder relays emphatically.

She shows him the pain-filled sight she has held inside as requested and feels ashamed herself in revealing these images. Even though it threatens to break up her own family, the Spirit Elder is bound by Ancestral Law, not to speak of what is confessed to her. However, as a mother, Cynder could no longer hold on to this secret.

_"...he _wants_ you to fight, like you would for his brother!"_

The purple and gold dragon stares at his wife, sinking lower in his depression

"I never know what to say to him, Cynder." he says.

Spyro feels a disconnect from his son, who spent the first eight years of his life with the former Dark Master. And he knows he never really taught his first-born a single thing in life.

Spyro stares at Sparx, as he continues talking with Malefor and Mya, then lowers his head with no confidence. He can see him enjoying a conversation filled with laughter, and pain fills Spyro's heart. He and Sparx have not laughed together for years. Always arguing about how to win battles, instead of talking about the simple things in life, like the Dragon Games or even girls.

"I always feared that he doesn't respect me as much as Malefor."

Cynder becomes angry with this statement, knowing the truth, but contains these emotions as her son turns his attention to them. She knows he can see her aura, and quickly calms herself before speaking the truth.

"You _must_ overcome that fear, Spyro, because it is not warranted."

"I will try my hardest, Cynder," he replies, returning his eyes to hers and showing a humbled look.

"NO!" She barks loudly, startling everyone behind them. Everyone except Spyro, as he heard her anger build with his already defeated reply.

_You need to be stronger than that_, she returns with thought, making sure no one but her husband can hear this conversation, especially her son. _He will feel that weakness, of not wanting to aggravate him, and that will only enrage Sparx further._

_So what do I do?_

Cynder can see her son break from the group, and knows this conversation must end now or Sparx will be able to sense their argument himself. A smile fills her face as only one thought comes to mind and her husband is usually the perfect dragon for the job.

_Aggravate him!_

"Mom! Dad! Is everything alright?" Sparx asks with concern, as his parents seem to be finished with this argument.

"It's nothing, Sparx..." Cynder replies, turning away from her son so he cannot read her lying eyes. "...your father was having second thoughts about taking the crown."

"Come on, Dad...you can't have cold paws if you're gonna lead the Dragon Race," Sparx remarks with a wide smile, knowing his father is a perfect choice to replace his other father.

"I just don't like the idea of being the King is all," Spyro says unconvincingly.

He tries to cover his wife's lie with a reason for his sudden change of heart and fails at it badly. However, seeing the look of disbelief Sparx is giving him, as he lowers a single brow over his right eye, Spyro quickly thinks of a better excuse.

"I mean I would need to replace myself as Master Guardian, and at this moment, _Cyril_ is next in line."

Sparx laughs for a moment, looking back to the Ice Guardian who was forced to return, before leaving the city. However, he can feel both of his parents are holding back, sensing different emotions than they are showing on the surface.

"I can't say I blame you Pop, seeing what happened with the Manweresmalls. Just _think_ of how _angry_ he'll make the Guardians," the two-toned purple dragon remarks sarcastically, keeping with the conversation.

However another thought comes to his head and quickly he tests his abilities to read his mother and father.

"It's odd when you think about it though, since nothing will really change for me if you do decide to take over for Malefor!" he says with a smug grin, looking over towards the King and giving him a very pronounced wink.

"My father is replacing my father as King."

"Would you _please_ stop saying that?!" Spyro grumbles under his breath, then turns his angered eyes towards his son.

"He's not your father, damn it!"

Sparx's other brow lowers down and he shoots this angered look at his mother, knowing he did hear the conversation right.

"I can't believe you told him, Mom," he says with disgust, seeing her reaction to his rage, an unable to look him in the eye.

"That's bullshit!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that, young dragon!" Spyro barks, grasping Sparx by the collar-bone with a strong paw and sending a fear into him he's never felt before.

An image of his right paw striking across his face is flashed from Spyro's mind, and a single thought is echoed hard within.

_Or I will _make_ you understand the _meaning_ of respect, RIGHT HERE...RIGHT NOW!_

Sparx can see the resolve in his dad's eyes, and a little smile crosses his face. He slowly raises his paw, placing it securely on the arm his father is holding him with.

"Well...It's about time, Dad!" He replies, then glances back at his mother, showing a very wide smile.

"I _told_ you!" She remarks sarcastically, nodding her head with accomplishment.

"WHOA! WAIT A MINUTE!" Spyro yells, looking at the smile on both Cynder and Sparx, and realizing he has just been played.

"I'll let you and YOUR son talk alone for a few minutes," she concedes, placing a paw upon her husband's cheek and showing a look of affection that cools his emotions. "You two have some serious issues to resolve and since we are only ten miles from home, you had better find a way to fix this before we get there."

Cynder places a paw upon Sparx' chest, and smiles wide for her son, knowing he was the one that wanted this meeting.

_You need to be honest with him this time, Sparx!_ She remarks with a thought, then looks at her husband once again before telling her son a secret that he is keeping.

"He still thinks you love Malefor more than him."

Spyro's eyes open wide, and he stares at Sparx with embarrassment, hearing his wife reveal his most painful secret. However, his son's reaction is more surprising, watching him show embarrassment of his own.

"And, if you ask me," she continues, staring at her son with the same anger he showed her before.

"..._that's_ bullshit!"

Sparx and Spyro watch her glide back to the pack behind them, and both purple dragons look at each other for a moment without speaking.

"You know she's right, Dad."

The younger dragon breaks the silence first, before showing his father a grin and turning towards his home.

"Of course I do," Spyro returns, feeling more love for her than ever, as Cynder turns around and shows her two purple dragons the same smile from before.

Spyro cranes his head towards the Valley of Avalar and takes a deep breath, before resuming his course towards home. His son quickly takes position by his father's side, and the hovering group of dragons follow along.

"I never _meant_ for this to happen, son. I just..."

"I know, Dad!" Sparx cuts in, before his father can apologize.

He places a paw upon his side, giving him a taste of the Spiritual power he possesses.

"It was more my fault than yours."

Spyro looks to his left and can see the pain in his boy's eyes.

"How is this _your_ fault...?" He questions, lowering his head with his own disgust, knowing the truth now. "..._I'm_ the one that let _you_ go!"

Sparx holds his breath for a moment, realizing he is at fault for pushing his father to discipline him, and getting angrier when he would back down.

"No, Dad...I was stupid to think that you didn't care."

Spyro stops short, holding up the massive entourage again, and looking at his son with anger.

"You don't think I _care_ about you?" He replies, and Sparx quickly places a paw across his father's mouth, never wanting to hear those words from him again

"Of _course_ I know you care!" He barks, then looks back to his mother, who is ready to return in a moment's notice. He removes his paw from Spyro's muzzle and keeps his mother at bay, and show his emotions by embracing his father tightly.

"But that's also what hurt me, Dad..." He whispers hard in his father's ear, keeping his embrace tight to show his pain in this discussion. "...especially when I see how much more you cared for Malefor."

Spyro holds his breath for a moment as Sparx accuses him of favoritism. Because he knows this to be true himself.

"You don't understand how hard it is to watch you guide my brother and then leave me to fend for myself."

Spyro can see the tears begin forming in his son's eyes, and thinks wise not to dispute it, even recalling a moment that he brushed Sparx off to help his youngest with a task instead.

"I was embarrassed, Sparx," he replies somberly, looking at his son with only truth in his eyes. "I don't believe I have anything to offer you."

Sparx grasps his father by the collar-bone, and uses his other paw to gesture his mother to stay put again, already sensing her charge. He turns Spyro's head toward the crowd, and barks in his ear.

"LOOK AT ALL OF THEM, DAD!"

Sparx pulls his father's eyes back to face him, showing the resolve he has in what he is saying.

"Every single dragon in the city has dropped what they were doing. Flying thirty miles across the Forbidden Forest. If only to witness their hero taking the crown from a dragon they all respect. How in the name of the _Ancestors_, can you say I have _nothing_ to learn from that dragon?"

Spyro is dumbfounded by his son's wisdom and looks over at the crowd that begins muttering to themselves. He can see the anxiousness in all their eyes but more so from his son.

"You really mean that...don't you?"

He is asking rhetorically but Sparx answers his father anyway with a very genuine smile. A well of pride suddenly overcomes the purple and gold dragon, and he quickly take his son in a strong embrace.

"I love you Sparx, and I'm sorry for making you feel that way..." He cries, flooded with several different emotions at once, and sharing them all with his son. "...I swear I will never let you feel like that again."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Valley of Avalar, the party still continues. Hundreds of dragons, Manweresmalls, and Cheetah Warriors watch the son of Spyro demonstrate a more humbling skill set.

"This is _not_ how a dragon should fight!" Mount remarks, standing on his hind legs beside the one that took him down hard before the crowd. But Malefor takes a hold of the green and brown dragon's tail, and coils it behind the erect Stone Master.

"Just prop yourself up on this and strengthen your legs, Mount," he replies, grasping his sword from the ground, and handing it to the larger dragon. "A little balance is required, and as an Earth Master, I know you can do that with ease."

Mount smiles slightly, hearing a convincing tone from his brother's friend and realizing he can stand up on his hind legs. He grasps the sword from Malefor's outstretched paw, sliding his talons into the three-holed handle, and griping tightly with a clenched fist.

"This thing is light as a feather," he remarks, slicing the air with the blade in his paw, and suddenly feeling the control he has with it. "But how in the name of the Ancestors can this stop _anything_?"

Malefor turns to Hunter, who still remains up front, and shows a wide grin. The old Cheetah, hearing this question, bends down to pick up a very large rock.

"HEY, MOUNT!" He barks, and whips the rock towards the green dragon's face. "THINK FAST!"

Without thinking, the large Earth Dragon raises the paw without the sword, and catches the stone in his palm with magic.

"OK...NOW WHAT?!" He replies sarcastically, and Malefor gives a slight chuckle.

"Now we try something different big guy...if you can handle it that is!"

The brown-chested, green-scaled, massive-sized Earth dragon looks down at Malefor and shows him no regard for his threat.

"I can stop anything with my power; I don't need this stupid sword, little one."

"OK!" Malefor replies with the same sarcasm, then disappears into his home. Only a minute later he emerges again, holding a small gem in his paw with care.

Everyone in the valley balks with fear as the purple dragon shows off the small crystal that matches the color of his scales, now resting in his paw.

"THAT'S A POWER DRAINING CRYSTAL!" Mount barks with shock, and Malefor simply nods his head.

"I know that!" He replies, then tosses the gem at Mount's feet.

It shatters the instant it hits the ground and the Earth Master is quickly attacked by its magic draining power. The large dragon falls back to his four paw stance, dropping the sword before him.

"ARE YOU GIVING UP ALREADY?!" Malefor suddenly barks, startling everyone with his complete change of emotion, acting more like a drill-instructor, then the well-behaved dragon they all know.

Mount's eyes open wide as he looks up to the smaller purple dragon, and fear strikes his heart as Malefor begins forming a massive boulder with his power.

"PICK UP THE BLADE, YOU WEAKLING!" He continues, grasping the two-ton rock with a single paw and tossing it up in the air.

Mount becomes very worried as Malefor catches the rock with that same paw and whips it directly at his face.

"BY THE ANCESTORS!" He cries out, then suddenly a tingling sensation covers his body.

"Easy!" Malefor remarks, suddenly standing by the green dragon's side with a paw against his cheek. "I won't let it hit you...I promise!"

Mount stares at Malefor with shock, and more so as he turns back to the floating boulder held in position by time itself.

"WHAT THE _HELL_?" He says, noticing everyone in the Valley of Avalar is frozen like the incoming boulder.

"We are moving very fast, Mount, and I only have a minute to teach you basic defense, so be quiet and pay attention."

The purple dragon lifts his sword as Mount returns to his hind legs and he hands it back to the stunned Earth dragon.

"Hold the blade before you, and don't move a muscle...understand?"

The Earth Dragon shows confusion, but nods his head in acceptance, holding the blade sideways before him.

"Like this?" He asks, and Malefor covers his head with a paw, stunned at the stupidity of the green dragon.

"NO!" he replies with a bit of sarcasm, grasping Mount's paw, and turning it to face blade side out.

"Like That!"

Mount watches with fear as Malefor begins walking away and stares at the rock.

"WHAT NOW?!" He cries out, and Malefor raises a paw in the air.

"Now...it's time to look cool!"

Malefor drops his paw, and time returns to normal. The Earth Dragon has no chance to move before the boulder continues its path, striking the blade only a few feet from his face.

The stone splits down the center, sending both pieces around his head, missing the green dragon by inches.

"HOLY SH..."

Malefor is fast to Mount's side, placing a paw upon his mouth to keep him from swearing before the younger dragons in the crowd.

"Easy, _Potty_-Mount!"

The Earth Dragon looks totally stunned, and stares down at Malefor, still holding his mouth shut. However, the oohs and ahhs in the crowd take his attention and he can see their stunned looks as well. He turns around slowly and his eyes open wider, seeing the two pieces of stone resting behind him.

"WOW! THAT _IS_ COOL!" He barks out, staring at the blade in his paw and admiring it more every second.

"There isn't even a _scratch_ on the thing!" he continues, looking at his reflection on the mirror-like sheen of this stainless steel blade.

Malefor smiles again and glances at his former master.

"I think your son might be getting a new student, Hunter."

Mount shows off a wide grin, and hands the sword back to Malefor.

"I don't think I can do this, Malefor."

"Nonsense!" The young purple dragon replies as he sheaths the sword behind his back and places his paw on Mount's shoulder.

"Any dragon can learn this skill, Mount...It just takes time, patience, and something you have a lot of," he says with a smile, waiting for Mount to turn back to him, so he can tell the large dragon this final ingredient for a good swordsman.

"The stubbornness to continue when you fail."

Mount laughs hard and places a paw upon the young purple dragon's head.

"Thanks, Malefor, and I'm sorry about before."

The proud dragon returns the kind gesture, placing a paw on Mount's back.

"And I'm sorry for knocking you down like that. I kinda got carried away."

Mount smiles, and shakes his head no, keeping his paw upon Malefor's head.

"I got carried away, young Master, believe me...this is not your fau..."

Suddenly the large dragon stops talking, as a massive group appears from behind the large mountain that Spyro calls his home.

"Holy shit!"

"HEY!" Malefor barks, but notices the stunned look in Mount's eyes, and turns around.

"Holy shit!" He replies as well.

His uncouth comment draws an odd stare from the dragon beside him, whom he just scolded for cursing. However, it is not the sight of a hundred dragons that has startled Malefor, but the image his sharp eyes can see in the front of this pack.

"SPARX! DAD!" he says with total disbelief in what he is seeing, as his father and brother fly side by side with wide smiles.

The two purple dragons fly towards the front of the crowd of stunned party goers, as this second group begins filling the Valley of Avalar to capacity.

"Happy Birthday, little brother!" Sparx barks out as he lands before Malefor, his father only a second behind.

"Sparx...Dad...what the _hell_ happened?" he asks with surprise, staring out to the crowd that has doubled in size, but more freaked out about his family's sudden connection.

"You guys were at each other's throats twenty minutes ago!"

Spyro lowers his shoulders for only a moment, feeling the depression that haunted him returning, but Sparx picks his Spirit back up with a single statement of the truth.

"Yeah, but that is all over now, Malefor," he says, grasping his brother tightly in his arms, and holding him like he would years ago. His eyes focus on his father, before finishing this heart-felt apology.

"I missed you, little whelpling," he says with tears in his eyes, squeezing the purple dragon in his arms tighter. "And I'll _never_ make you feel that way again."

"That sounds familiar," Spyro remarks with a slightly sarcastic tone.

He recalls the exact thing he said to his son and meaning every word then too. He strides forward to his boys, wrapping his wings around them together for the first time in two years, feeling the love from both.

"I am so sorry..." he begins to say, but Malefor breaks free from this hug, and stares at his father and brother.

"Why are you sorry, Dad?" He says with conviction, feeling the love between he and his brother is strong again. "You gave me the greatest gift of all...and I'm _not_ talking about a sword!"


	11. Brothers in Arms

Chapter 11 Brothers in Arms

* * *

Another spine chilling breeze enters the dungeon under New Warfang's palace, but with the stone shackles still binding his paws to the floor, Fang is unable to move away from the drafty door. He stands up on his feet, shaking his body to stay warm, but quickly falls back to the ground with exhaustion. It is not the cold, nor the smell of mold and other odors he would rather not think about, that is keeping him from sleeping. It is the crying of several whelplings that haunt him, recalling every child's face in the Main Square, the minute he closes his eyes.

"Slate!"

His voice begs his brother to wake up, but it is unnecessary, as his older sibling was not sleeping either. He is also enduring the nightmare of yesterday, and the pain he felt from everyone's cold stare.

"I'm awake, Fang."

The younger wolf pauses, trying to get his voice to work again, but he is so shaken by what happened, that he questions what they have become.

"How could we have _done_ that?"

Slate does not answer, and Fang begins to sob, hoping his brother would have had a good reason that they are here, and not hearing it. Suddenly, the outer door to the prison opens, and a familiar scent strikes the powerful noses of both wolves.

"Is this another type of torture?" Fang remarks, catching the unmistakable smell of venison stew, wafting through the drafty door and his brother cringes with the thought.

"Yup!" Tycor remarks as the door opens, and the large brown and black dragon places a steaming kettle before them, just out of the reach of their muzzles.

"That's cruel!" Slate remarks, glaring up at his old friend with a look of annoyance, seeing the cheek to cheek smile upon his narrow muzzle. He knows Tycor is not going to make them endure a torture like this and becomes slightly agitated that his is doing it now.

"It sure is..." the large guardian dragon says with laughter, lowering his head and blasting the shackles binding Fang's paws."...but I think this is worse!"

Fang looks at Tycor for a moment, then turns to see the anxious eyes of his brother, as the Earth Guardian picks up the pot of hot food and walks away.

"Come with me, Fang!" The large dragon orders, and the younger wolf holds for a moment, showing a look of despair, hearing the growling stomach of his brother.

"NOW!" Tycor yells, and Fang shows a deeper sadness, knowing he must leave Slate alone.

"I'll bring you some...I promise I will somehow," he whispers loudly as he walks away, never taking his eyes from his brother's.

The door suddenly closes, and Slate's heart drops into his stomach, feeling he is really being tortured now. The stunned wolf sits in silence, overwhelmed with depression, and feeling more alone than ever. He looks up to the moss-covered stone ceiling, and begins asking the only one he can for guidance.

"I can't believe he'd do that to me, Dad!" he remarks, still shocked that this old friend would now purposely try hurting him like this. However, he recalls the faces of despair from yesterday, and his eyes fill with tears.

"But I guess I really deserve this," he says somberly, falling back down to his stomach, and wishing he could die.

The young wolf closes his eyes, feeling the overwhelming exhaustion in his body, but fears the moment he falls asleep, knowing these faces will wake him again. However, a sudden soothing touch comforts his cheek, a touch that reminds him of his father's paw.

"No, my young friend...you do not deserve to die with shame."

Slate tries to open his eyes, but a sudden grip upon his soul puts the young wolf into a deep slumber. His eyes open within a dream, looking upon the scene that has haunted his mind for the past twenty-four hours, and feeling the same pain. However, this version is different, and he notices right away.

_What is this?_ He asks, but his mouth does not move in the dream.

_This is what you wish for._

A subtle voice echoes, again from no one in the crowd, and Slate begins to understand. He can see the families that he hurt are smiling, cheering the wolf that restored their lost ones' honor, and knows this is a dream.

_You want to make things right!_

_Yes..._ he replies emphatically within his mind, believing he is speaking to the Spirit of his father, and hoping he has advice to guide him. ..._but how can I undo the pain I caused them?_

_You must show the determination we have seen from you before..._ the voice replies, and a sudden flow of Spiritual energy fills Slate's soul, showing him the memories of his finer moments in life, seen through the eyes of others.

_...this wolf they have come to know well has never given up on anything, and your friends made sure they showed me this virtue._

Slate suddenly realizes he is not speaking with his father and his heart begins to pound in his chest. The adrenaline quickly clears his exhaustion and Slate's eyes open wide.

"Diamond!" He exclaims in surprise, seeing the old white dragon suddenly appear before him, his paw resting upon his muzzle.

"Yes, young one...I know what has happened!"

The slate-gray hair on the back of his neck stands up with a frosty chill, knowing that Diamond has heard of his crime, and is now confronted by a dragon his father respected the most.

"I don't know what to say, except...I'm ashamed of myself," Slate says somberly, turning his eyes away from the white dragon, unable to look him in the eyes.

"I know, Slate, and I understand why you did it. Though I don't agree with the idea of you not having other options."

With his emotions running wild and no strength to control them, Diamond reads Slate's thoughts like a book in the Library of Time.

"You should have asked your friends for help when you realized how far you got pulled into this mess. They would have done everything in their power to help you...and you _know_ that."

Slate cringes upon hearing the former Spirit Elder talk of his friends, believing he has ruined every relationship he had. However, a vision of his brother flashes before him, and the silver hair wolf begins to cry.

"You chose the wrong path, and he was forced to follow his brother, knowing you couldn't handle this alone."

"Please, Diamond..." Slate begs, turning his eyes back to the Spirit Dragon and showing him the pain of his bad decision. "...make sure they understand Fang had _nothing_ to do with it. _I_ was the one that caused this. _I_ was the one..."

Diamond squeezes Slate's muzzle shut and shows him a look of anger

"YOU ARE NOT TO BLAME!"

His yell echoes through the young wolf's soul, showing the moment that caused this all.

_Lord Cypher threatened to kill your family._

Slate lowers his head, recalling the conversation with the Pirate that promised the universe, but delivered only humiliation. However, he knows better than to think this was not his fault, and makes sure his father's old friend knows it.

"Only because I wanted a better life for my brother and myself and went about it the wrong way!" He says with a cracking voice, knowing his intentions were good, and truly not knowing what a predicament he would end up in. "I thought I could handle the outside worlds, but I found out the hard way. That there is evil worse than the Dark Master in others."

Diamond places his paw upon the gray wolf's head, covering it from the tip of his nose to his ears, then gently scratches his soft fur.

_Good boy, Slate_... he says with a thought, keeping the smug grin across his face.

_...you are still honest with yourself, and that is why I will make sure you have a chance to fulfill that wish._

Diamond removes his paw, and turns to the shadows inside of Slate's cell.

"Nightshade, please help him out of those bindings."

Slate's eyes open wide with shock, suddenly seeing the black and gray dragon appear from nowhere, quietly guarding his Master with his stealthy magic. He cowers as Nightshade straddles over the top of his exhausted body and feels his black paws reach under his stomach. A cold chill suddenly shoots through his body and the world goes dark. His eyes see nothing but shadow for a second, then the ground he was laying upon with four empty shackles.

"Are you OK?" Nightshade asks nonchalantly, as Slate begins shuddering in his arms.

"What the _hell_ was that?" He replies, still unsure of how he is hovering several feet from the cold floor, and free of his bindings.

Nightshade doesn't answer and drops the exhausted wolf back to the ground without concern for his well-being.

"A place you will end up if you don't fix this problem!"

"Nightshade... NO!" Diamond barks out, hearing his valet's anger, knowing one of the dragons Slate and his brother desecrated was a good friend of the Shadow master.

The black dragon shows Diamond a look of anguish, wanting to take a certain revenge for what was done to the dead, as they had no chance to fight off their attackers. However, he knows the former Great Elder has read this wolf's heart and soul, and has offered a second chance at redemption, something Diamond felt he deserves.

"Sorry, Master," he replies, then helps the gray wolf to his feet with an overly excessive grasp of his strong paws.

"Just _leave_, Nightshade!" Diamond barks, seeing his anger is still uncontrolled, and the black dragon stares at his master

"Fine...I will be in the palace!" he growls, walking from the cell with heavy strides, staring into the eyes of a terrified wolf.

Slate shudders hard with pain, still feeling the grip of steel Nightshade put on his ribcage to lift him up, and looks at Diamond with fear for what he will face in the future.

"Do not fear him, Slate," he remarks calmly, showing the teenaged wolf a sympathetic pair of eyes.

He places a single white paw upon the small cuts Nightshade's talons left on his side and heals them with his magic.

_His anger _is_ warranted. But if I know my friend, he is upset at his actions already._

"How am I supposed to fix this if I'm dead?" The wolf asks with an almost sarcastic tone, knowing this will be the real reaction he gets from most dragons. Slate stares at the white dragon showing him a slight grin. "I might as well let him leave me in that shadow place. It's cold...but at least it didn't hurt."

Diamond chuckles, feeling Slate's Spirit settle with a calming paw and looks out the door of the cell.

"Well, you cannot fix anything from in here my young friend, so let us take these first steps towards redemption together."

Slate stares out the door himself with a complete look of shock, thinking he was going to remain in this dungeon for some time and shows the former Spirit Elder his surprise.

"You want me to leave my cell?" He asks, as Diamond slowly lumbers beside him, and begins straddling the smaller wolf.

"I need a hand up the stairs!" The white dragon replies with pure sarcasm, and Slate does a double take as the much larger creature lowers himself upon his back.

_That is, if you don't mind?_

However, since his magic energy is unique, the Spirit Dragon is remarkable light. And with a huge taste of the positive energy that now flows through him, as Diamond rests his body down on the young wolf for support, Slate suddenly feels the weight of the world removed from his back. Even with incredible exhaustion throughout his frame, Slate easily strides from the prison cell and heads for the staircase. His eyes show no strain and his heart pounds with pride, knowing he is transporting a Great Elder.

"I cannot begin to say how much..."

Diamond, hearing the rest of this thought clear as day, places his paw upon Slate's nose, blocking his eyes and holding their journey half-way up the stairs.

"I have given you nothing yet, as I am not the one you must ask for this second chance," he replies, and Slate's heart stops.

"What does that mean?"

Diamond removes his paw from the young wolf's face, showing him a very smug grin.

"I am not the Spirit Elder any longer, so you must ask Cynder for this chance."

Slate's legs begin to wobble, as an image of the last time he saw the dark purple dragoness flashes in his eyes, and him holding a weapon pointed at her.

"FOCUS!" Diamond barks, as gravity begins to take control of his fear, feeling Slate's paws giving way on the angled staircase.

"It would not be a good start to your redemption, if you _killed_ a Great Elder while escorting him!"

The terrified tone of Diamond's voice quickly steadies the young wolf's paws, and Slate repositions himself to hold his passenger from falling. With a burst of adrenaline, he hastily makes his way up the remaining steps.

Both wolf and dragon reach the top, and Diamond quickly lowers his paws to the ground, sensing the complete lack of strength in Slate's body. His paws touch down, just as the gray wolf collapses.

"Besides...I don't believe you will need to worry about Cynder, she is not in New Warfang any longer!" he remarks, striding from his tiny crumpled valet and looking down the long straight hallway lined with several sets of doors.

Slate becomes confused, hearing the Spirit Elder is not in the city. However before he can question the old Elder, he speaks again.

"I think can manage the rest of this journey on my own Slate. So let's get moving!"

The exhausted wolf looks up, and begins to mutter to himself. However, Diamond stops his feet and looks back at him with anger.

"NO...I'M _NOT_ KIDDING...LET'S _GO_!"

Slate hears his sarcastic words shot back with rage, and finds a little more in the reserve to reach his feet.

"Sorry, Master Diamond, I'm coming." He replies, painfully placing one paw before the other, slowly making his way down this long hallway with the white dragon.

The Main Room of the Dragon Palace is a hundred yards away, and seems to get further with every step. They both lumber with their strides, as Slate is running on fumes, and Diamond, at forty-three hundred years of age, is running on borrowed time.

"Damn, I completely forgot how much I _enjoy_ being carried around!" Diamond suddenly remarks, stopping by a set of doors only a third of the way down the long hall. He looks down to his laboring companion and smiles as Slate's aura dips down.

"NO! I don't want you to carry me again..." he remarks with humor in is voice, hearing the thought spoken so loudly within Slate's mind, that he heard it without touching him.

"...I was thinking of letting _him_ do it!" Diamond continues, pointing a paw at the door behind the gray wolf as it opens wide.

Tycor, The massive Earth Guardian, stands guard by the entrance of the door. However, that is not who Slate notices first.

"Fang!" He yelps, seeing his brother, his head buried into a steaming bowl of venison stew.

"SLATE!" The younger wolf returns, spitting the food in his mouth all over the place, and quickly running to his brother's side.

"Are you OK?" He asks, seeing the exhaustion in his eyes, and feeling it more so as Slate collapses in his arms.

"I've had better days, bro..." the older sibling replies, and uses the little strength he has to grasp him tighter "...and I'm sorry that you are experiencing this day with me."

Fang does not reply, feeling he has apologized enough for his actions that led them both into this predicament, and stands up on his hind legs. He lifts his brother up in his front paws, holding him like he did when he was younger.

"You're my brother!" Fang says with conviction, walking into the room he has spent the last few minutes regaining his strength, and placing his kin down upon a pile of cushions. The younger wolf walks over to the kettle of venison stew, fills a bowl, and brings it back quickly.

"I knew the danger, and I know you would have done the same for me. Because you always have," he says, placing the bowl under Slate's nose, allowing him to eat without moving, and rubbing his neck to help relieve the tension he feels.

"But I did this too and I never blamed you for a minute."

Diamond smiles seeing the connection these brothers have, and looks over at the other bright aura in the room. A dragon whom promised to keep an eye on his old friend's children, and suddenly feels proud at the sight before him.

"They are worth another chance, Master!" Tycor remarks, lowering his paw upon the younger wolf, and expressing his emotions with a gentle scratch of his talons

"I agree, but it is not up to me..." Diamond replies with a smug tone, staring at both wolves to see their reaction in his next statement.

"...it is now Spyro's call!"

Slate's eyes open wide, and he removes his face from the bowl of food he was scarfing down.

"WHAT?" He remarks with surprise, wondering why the Guardian Master would have to decide and not the King.

"Where's King Malefor?" He asks with fear in his voice, knowing the large purple dragon has some experience with second chances. However, Diamond and Tycor smile wide, knowing what has transpired in the last twenty-four hours, as they were there to help swear him in.

"Malefor stepped down yesterday and Spyro took his place on the throne."

Both wolves open their eyes wide, and drop their shoulders lower, recalling the younger purple dragon's rage-filled eyes on the Pirate ship, as he barked at them for attacking his wife.

"Oh no!" They both say, recalling the look of hatred in Spyro's face after seeing the six lifeless dragons they were loading on the pirate ship, stored like cargo.

"We're screwed!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the next room down the hall, two other brothers are enjoy a meal together. Actually, one is enjoying his meal, as the other struggles to stop the room from spinning.

"YOU FEELIN' BETTER, SPARX?" Young Malefor yells purposely, knowing the pounding headache his brother is experiencing from last night's over abundant amount of partying during his birthday. But mostly, it was the celebration that followed the crowning ceremony that got the best of his older sibling.

Sparx places a paw on his head, stopping the vibrations of his brother's shout, before focusing his blood-shot eyes down at Malefor.

"You are really testing my patience little brother..." Sparx pauses, as his own words are too loud to hear, and takes a deep breath to control his stomach. "...and I would _appreciate_ it if you would stop yelling."

Malefor's grin doubles in size, and he walks away from his plate of food to be by his brother's side.

"I _told_ you it was a stupid idea!" Malefor whispers emphatically, laughing at his brother's pain, as the hangover he knew would come has crippled Sparx.

"I _know_ it was stupid, Malefor..." he replies, closing his eyes as the light in the room becomes too bright again. However, a small smile crosses his face, as he recalls what caused this pain.

"...but it was fun to hang out with my father like that. He was so loose, and we just talked for hours while having a few drinks."

"A _FEW_?" Malefor purposely barks in his brother's ear, and Sparx' eye cross as a flash of bright light pierces his brain.

"REALLY!" the larger dragon barks back, grasping his brother with a strong paw, and holding him up to his eye level.

However, Malefor quickly changes his elemental structure and slips between his brother's claws, splashing to the ground as a puddle of water. He then pulses into a bolt of lightning, crackling away from Sparx' reach, reappearing across the room.

The echo of thunder knocks Sparx on his butt and his head pounds with the vibrations of sound. However, his brother's laughter is all that remains after a moment, and the two-toned purple dragon begins to laugh himself.

"That was impressive!" he remarks, slowly righting himself to his paws, and showing his brother a slight smile of his own. "Did Dad teach you that?"

Malefor pauses for a moment, then smiles before answering.

"Yes and no..." He replies, striding back to his brother without fear, and sitting beside him once again. "...I learned to change my elements from Dad, of course, but the ability to annoy my attacker, keeping them off balance in a fight...well that came from _you_, Sparx."

The older dragon snickers, recalling the many play-fights he had with his brother, and the fact he would anger Malefor in order to keep him from using his power with pure emotions.

Pride fills his heart, feeling Malefor has grown well past his age, and he quickly places a paw upon his brother's head. However, he suddenly feels pain, knowing that he left him alone for the last two years, and yet Malefor still tried to become the dragon he is.

"I'm sorry, little brother," he says with regret, and Malefor quickly brushes Sparx' paw from his head, showing a pair of angry eyes.

"WOULD YA STOP _APOLOGIZING_ ALREADY?" The younger dragon barks, sending a wave of sound through his brother's ears again.

Malefor opens his wings wide and hovers two feet off the ground, staring eye to eye with his big brother, showing him that he is in charge of this conversation now.

"I am _not_ angry with you for being a Skylander, _nor_ do I regret the time I lost because of that!" He says with a strong voice and pure conviction within his eyes, making sure it sinks into Sparx' memory forever.

"You are my _brother_, and this is what you were _meant_ to do, because it is what _Dad_ was meant to do, and hopefully what _I_ will do when I grow up." Malefor pauses his aggression, as Sparx' eyes tear up, unable to hold his emotions.

"I know you didn't _mean_ for anything to happen to us, but nothing _did_, and that is what _bothers_ me!" he says, as a tear begins to form in his eye as well.

"You think I hate you for the way you act towards Uncle Malefor, and the way you act towards Dad, but that is _dumb_, and I'll finally tell you _why_ I feel this way."

Sparx eyes open wide, as Malefor lowers to the ground, then rises upon his hind legs while remaining eye level with his big brother.

"Spyro is my Daddy..." He says with a child-like voice, and a wide smile. "...he is the dragon I found strength in, but that was not the same thing for you."

Malefor places a paw upon his brother's gold chest and feels the same beating heart found in Spyro, as well as himself.

"This makes you Spyro's son, but Malefor is the one that you found strength from. And I know that is something that will never leave your heart so how could I be angry with you for that? He was the one you ran to when you were scared. He was the dragon that held you when you got hurt. He...was Daddy, and that'll _never_ change!"

Overwhelmed by the wisdom of his younger brother, Sparx reaches out to embrace Malefor. However, the smaller dragon knocks his paws away again, and grasps his muzzle tightly.

"But ask yourself this question, brother..." he barks with authority, holding Sparx' eyes on his. "..._who_ do you run to if you are scared now, or if someone has hurt you, who is the one you find comfort from?"

Sparx eyes never waver and he places his paw on Malefor's gold chest.

"I look for this!" He replies through his bound muzzle, then slings his other arm around his brother. Sparx raises all the way up on his hind legs, and wraps his wings around Malefor and himself.

"_This_ is the pulse that calms me, and there is only one other dragon that can make me feel this way."

Malefor removes his paw from Sparx' muzzle, and places it around his brother, holding him with the same emotions he feels for his father. However, as the two dragons share this bond, the door to the hallway opens, and a black and gray dragon walks into the room.

"Oh...sorry, guys..." Nightshade remarks, stopping and turning around to leave quickly. "...I was just looking for a place to be alone."

"Hey! Shade! Are you OK?" Sparx replies, seeing and feeling the anger within his friend's soul.

The black Shadow dragon lowers his head, confirming what Sparx felt without words, and walks out.

"That's weird!" Sparx says to his brother, as the door closes behind the black dragon.

"I think he's really mad at those wolves and he is not gonna be too happy with Dad either." Malefor replies smugly.

He knows all about the incident at Dragoon Bay has heard from his mother and father what was going to be done to discipline two grave robbers.

"Mom said they deserve a chance to fix this, and Dad is going to give them that chance."

* * *

In the Main Room, at the end of the hall, a dozen powerful dragons surround Spyro, all congratulating him on his sudden ascendance to the throne. However, a single pair of eyes burn through him from across the room, showing the disgust in what her son did the night before. She waits patiently for the purple dragon she raised properly to finish his business with the Guardians, before making her way towards the new king.

"I hope you're happy now!" Nina yells, and Spyro lowers his brow in pain, as her voice echoes deeply into his head.

"Easy Mom!" he replies with half a voice, placing a paw upon his thumping skull. "I have a massive headache."

"Don't you mean 'hangover'?" she asks, again with a raised voice.

Spyro cringes once more, but quickly a smile fills his face, recalling the festive atmosphere that went into the wee hours of the morning.

"So what...I had a few too many. But, I was with friends and family, and I didn't go flying," he replies sarcastically, reaching his paw out to the pink dragonfly.

Nina frowns at her massive son and reluctantly hovers into his huge palm. Spyro then opens his wings, and glides across a room the size of the Sliverdome, landing upon a platform built for a giant dragon. He places his mother on a pile of plush cushions, before laying down on his stomach, and lowering his head to look his tiny mom in the eye.

"Now tell me the truth...Why are you _really_ mad at me?"

Nina's eyes show a sudden look of embarrassment and she turns away, knowing her selfish reason is no reason at all to be mad at her son for taking the crown.

"You won't be able to come home when I call you anymore..." the pink dragonfly replies somberly, knowing the king is not to leave the city limits unless an emergency arises. Nina turns back to face her son, showing a mother's pain. "...I can't _bare_ that idea, Spyro. I want to see my baby more than just the few times a month I come to New Warfang."

Spyro's heart breaks hearing his mother's voice tighten up. However, a sudden laugh from beside the throne takes his attention.

"She called you her _baby_!" Tristan cackles, drawing the King's angry eyes to his now sworn protector, and the former Dragon-slaying wolf quickly drops the smile from his face.

"Uhh...Sorry, Your Highness!" He says with a look of embarrassment, returning his eyes to face forward.

"It will never happen again!"

The purple dragon smiles, feeling respect from the hard-nosed Hermit he has known for two decades, and taps his shoulder softly with the gold scale of his tail.

"I _am_ her baby, and damn proud of it, Tristan!" he says, however, a sudden bark of anger from the hallway takes everyone's attention to the door that blasts open.

"What the - ?" Spyro barks, seeing his oldest son rolling around with the black and gray Shadow dragon that protects Diamond, jockeying for position in battle.

"STOP THAT RIGHT _NOW_!"

Nightshade and Sparx quickly stop fighting as Spyro's voice booms in the vast throne room, and both sit upright at attention before the echo stops.

The purple dragon and his tiny insect mother glide across the room to the combatants and Spyro shoots them both a look of anger. However, before he can open his mouth, grandma decides to show her anger first.

"WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU TWO?" Nina yells, flying directly up to Nightshade, and hovering over his nose.

"I can't believe what I just saw from you...you were out of control, Nightshade!" She barks, pointing a finger at the Shadow dragon's left eye.

"Grandma..."

"Don't _you_ say a word either, young whelpling..." Nina barks, quickly leaving the front of the black dragon's nose, and stopping on the bridge of Sparx' muzzle. "...I _know_ you instigated him, because I can still smell that crap on your _breath_."

Sparx looks at his father, who gestures with a paw that he has no control over this.

"I'm only King of the Dragon realms, son...so I can't help you with _her_!" He remarks sarcastically, and Nina flashes him a nasty look before returning her eyes to Sparx.

"WELL! What do you have to _say_ for yourself, young dragon?"

Her voice grinds inside his head for a moment. However, like his father, Sparx shrugs off the fact he got drunk last night.

"WELL! The First thing is I'm _nineteen_, Grandma, and well past the drinking age of a dragon. Two...I was with my _father_, who also had a few drinks, and we never left the ground. SO with that being said... I'm _happy_ I got drunk last night, because last night was the best time I had with my DAD in a _long_ time," he replies calmly, then looks over at his best friend, with whom he was just viciously fighting.

"And as for what you just _saw_. I got angry when Nightshade slapped Malefor across the mouth a few minutes ago..." His eyes snap back to his grandma, showing the anger that he is still containing within. "...and I'm just upset that we ended up in the throne room, because I was not _finished_ making my point to him!"

Spyro's and Nina's eyes focus on Nightshade, making him feel smaller in the room, and he lowers his head with shame.

"You _hit_ Malefor?" The angry father growls, taking a step closer to the cowering black dragon.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Nightshade's voice is soft and filled with regret, forcing Spyro to hold the paw he was going to strike him with because he knows this dragon must have had a reason to hit his son.

"Why?"

Nightshade brings his eyes up to his king, showing the pain he can no longer hold inside.

"They stole Jordan's _honor_!" he barks.

Spyro drops his anger, hearing the name of the young black dragon's friend, and one of the victims stolen from their resting place by two wolves. Nightshade's eyes fill with tears, but also with the anger that forced him to strike a young purple dragon.

"Malefor and Diamond think they deserve a chance, and I got so enraged that I couldn't stop myself," he explains, looking at the paw he slapped the young dragon with, knowing he couldn't strike the great elder with that rage. It bundled up inside until Malefor confronted him in the hallway and all hell broke loose.

"You don't think they deserve a second chance?" Spyro remarks with a questioning tone, and Nightshade's anger returns in a heartbeat.

However, seeing the resolve in the King's eyes, the Shadow dragon suddenly feels helpless, knowing his voice is falling on another set of deaf ears.

"How _could_ you?" The depressed dragon remarks, and Spyro quickly reaches his paw out to the gray scales of Nightshade's chest.

Having gained knowledge from each other in an overwhelming meld of ancestral power, the two dragons share a special bond of elemental knowledge and of one another's past. He grasps a hold of the Shadow dragon, staring deep into his eyes.

"You know me as well as my wife, Nightshade, and with the exception of my children, I have no stronger bond with any other dragon...than you."

Spyro pulls the Shadow master to his chest, and hugs him like his own son, feeling the pain he is still holding inside.

"I swear to you, my friend, they are _not_ the evil creatures you believe them to be. They made a mistake in judgment and will be asked to prove their honor to us," he says, holding the black dragon tighter, making sure he approves of the punishment that will be enforced.

"They will retrieve a piece of the Great Crystal for every dragon they took from rest and all will be reburied with full Hero's Honor...including Jordan."

Nightshades eyes open wide, and his embrace on the King becomes tighter, knowing only a Guardian or a dragon of Spyro's stature would receive such treatment in the afterlife.

"By the Ancestors, Spyro, would you really do that for him?" He asks, pulling away from his embrace, and making sure his friend's eyes show truth, not believing what he just heard.

"They will even be laid to rest in Dragonfly Park, beside Terridor...and my brother."

Nightshade's heart begins pounding, knowing his friend had always spoke of being remembered as a great dragon, but had died before he could make a name for himself. The thought of it consumes him, seeing his friend honored so highly. However, a single memory breaks his spirit and his eyes look back up at his King.

"But, they cannot reach the Great Crystal..." he says, recalling the path he took himself in order to get a sliver for Terridor's funeral."...only a dragon can make it through that section of the catacombs, and it was tough as hell for me, Spyro!"

"So maybe an escort is in order!" Diamond's voice barks out from behind, and everyone's attention is pulled to the white dragon being carried into the room.

Laying atop Tycor's back, allowing the large thin Earth Guardian use of all four legs, the former Spirit Elder locks eyes with Spyro's son.

"I would say these two would have a far better chance of succeeding, if they were guided by someone with experience in the catacombs..." He continues, as Tycor lowers the old dragon before young Malefor, Slate, and Fang.

He places a paw upon the elder wolf, giving him a little more of his spirit before turning to the king and his oldest son.

"...so what do you say, Sparx?"

"NOT HIM!" Spyro replies quickly, staring at Diamond with a pair of blood-shot but proud eyes. "He is not going anywhere for a while, old dragon, and I made sure of that last night!"

Everyone gives the larger purple dragon and odd stare, including young Malefor, who has no clue what his father and brother agreed to while throwing a few back the night before.

"What are you talking about, Your Highness?" the former Great Elder asks with curiosity as Spyro's aura suddenly swirls uncontrollably. However, it is Sparx that makes the announcement his father is eagerly awaiting to reveal.

"I am his new Guardian Master..." The two-toned purple dragon says with a smile, placing a paw around his father, and showing the same pair of proud blood-shot eyes. "...so I'll be remaining in the city for at least the next few weeks."

Diamond's eyes fill with light, as the aura of the young purple dragon beside him brightens with excitement.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING _BACK_?" Malefor barks abruptly.

He was not informed of his brother's new post, and is floored by the thought of him staying on Avalar for quite a while. He quickly runs to his brother, slamming into his chest with a powerful embrace, and holding him a hard as he can.

"I can't believe you're staying..." he whispers strong, realizing more every second, that he and his brother will be together again."...why would you _do_ this?"

Sparx smiles as he picks up on Malefor's emotions, clearly seeing his visions of playful joy and reliving the moments with his brother in a flash of images. His aura shines bright. However, Sparx can see a sliver of darkness, and he looks at his father and grandmother, giving them a wink of his right eye.

Big brother can see another image in little brother's head. Sparx quickly begins instigating, knowing this one thing is all that bothers him now.

"I stayed because Mom took your _girlfriend_, and I like watching you _squirm_."

Sparx is quickly thrust back as Malefor shoves him away.

"SHE'S _NOT_ MY GIRLFRIEND!" He barks angrily, staring at Sparx with rage in his eyes, as he has not stop teasing him about her.

However, as his face blushes heavily with embarrassment, everyone can see it is bothering Malefor that Mya is not there. Sparx places his paw upon his brother's nose.

"Easy, Mal...she'll be OK, she's with Mom and..." Sparx stops, and looks at his father with a wide grin and respect in his eyes "...Uncle Malefor."

Spyro smiles as his son has stopped the one thing he asked him not to do anymore: call Malefor his dad. Sparx feels his father's joy, knowing his boy is trying to break an old habit. And he returns his eyes to his brother, finishing his thought with a true feeling of family in his heart.

"I promise...they will protect her like Dad or I would protect you!"


	12. Food for Thought

Chapter 12 Food for Thought

* * *

A small gorilla's eyes focus out one of the many broken windows facing the colony's main street to the four armor-clad bears that continue to sniff the area for any signs of food. His rapid pulse begins to calm, watching them enter the building across the road.

"Thank the gods!" The terrified ape remarks to himself, realizing his trick worked in leading a hungry pack of Polar Bears from an easy meal.

However, he knows he has not saved his life yet. A loud grumble roars from his stomach, as nothing has found its way into the poor creature's mouth for days, and hopelessness sets in as his eyes refocus in the dark general store.

Only a few boxes remain untouched on the shelves, as the rest of Bosco's shop has been stripped clean by the inhabitants of Conderoga's moon. No one knows what happened to the large shopkeeper three days earlier and that uncertainty caused a riot within the town. The colonists stole what they could carry, not knowing when another shipment would come to resupply them, and the pirates have taken the rest.

All the food and provision were quickly stolen, leaving just a couple of boxes of dry goods lining the broken shelves of the dark shop.

"Crackers!" His sad voice whimpers, seeing the only thing edible left behind, as the real food was scavenged by the much larger creatures.

"That _bitch_ of a dragon!" The small ape remarks angrily, choking several salty dry crackers into his mouth, hoping to calm his pain-filled stomach. He can see Danielle clearly in his mind, as she was the last one to be with Bosco, and now he is gone.

"That savage beast must have forced him to go with her! There is no other reason for him to leave us like this," he says quietly to himself, trying to remain silent in his anger.

Suddenly a light shines from the back of the general store, and his eyes open wide with fear.

"Bosco!" The ape yelps with a nervous tone in his voice as several crackles of thunder begin filling the room with an electric hum.

The small simian places his box of crackers down. He cautiously climbs along the top of the shelves, providing himself with a full view of the rear of Bosco's store, and the back office in which the brown bear spent most of his time.

"What the hell is _that_?" He remarks with a curious tone, seeing an oval disk of swirling energy floating inside the shop keeper's room, giving off a light as strong as the sun.

His eyes open wider as the light flickers and an odd-looking individual, with long pointed ears, emerges from this vertical pool of energy holding a weapon. He scans the room, and the ape holds still, knowing he is within line of sight, but hidden in the shadow of the darker front room.

"Daxter!" The terrified gorilla hears clearly, and suddenly he notices the other creature with him, as the large rodent-like sidekick leaps off his friend's shoulder.

"Check the perimeter, buddy!"

The small ape panics, as this orange and white animal scurries into the room he's hiding, knowing he will eventually be seen, and slowly he backs away with short movements. However, he stops as another being begins emerging from the round disk of energy. His heart stops as the silhouette of a thin female dragon steps out of the portal, and believes he recognizes her.

"I knew it..." he whispers to himself.

However as the color of this dragon takes his eyes, the small ape is suddenly mortified.

"..Wait a minute...how is there _another_ dragon?"

"Cynder! What are you doing here?" Jak barks at his commander, showing anger within his eyes for her sudden and early arrival. "I said wait until we secured the place...I am _not_ taking responsibility for you, if you won't listen to me, and you will have to explain to Spyro and Sparx why... you... died!"

Cynder smirks at the smaller Skylander, hearing his sarcastic comment, and knowing her power far exceeds his, but still lowers her head with respect.

"Sorry Captain...I know my son placed you in charge of this mission, and I will behave from here on out. However..." she says, and pauses as the second dragoness begins emerging from the portal behind her. "...I thought it would be a better idea to have her here as well, just in case we come across someone she knows, and are willing to help."

Jax shows his frustration, as Mya slowly strides beside the dark dragoness that walked into the portal before her. But her attention is drawn to the room's appearance, quickly surveying the damage done by a food riot.

"What happened in here?" She says with genuine concern.

She knows exactly how it should look inside her friend's office, as she has spent countless hours in this room with the brown bear. Her eyes focus on the armed Skylander, showing that concern for a common friend.

"Someone really tore this place apart, Jak!"

"Well it's obvious now that Bosco is one that Malefor read about...and he took her looking for you," Jak replies.

Little knowledge was written in Danielle's history, explaining how she ended up on Raptoria, but as Jak and Daxter both know the shop keeper well, he suddenly grins at Mya.

"He has a transport ship, and I know he would help any lady in distress, especially if she was looking for her daughter."

Jak scans the room again, then smiles wider.

"And he sure as hell would never let _this_ happen to his store, unless he had to leave in a big damn hurry!"

Daxter suddenly reappears from a gap between a row of boxes, leaping upon Jak's shoulder, and whispers into his ear. Without a word to either dragon, the humanoid Skylander presses a small button on his gun, changing the weapon's shape and the ammo it will use, making this scatter-gun a more accurate long-range rifle. Jak then spins around, points it directly at the small ape hiding upon the shelves in the front room.

"DON'T YOU MOVE!" He barks, however his actions startle the terrified ape, and he falls from his perch.

"Oh my heavens!" The scared gorilla barks out, quickly getting back up to his feet, and running for the exit.

He makes a turn around the large shelf he fell from, staring at the door only a hundred feet away, and picks up the pace of his gallop, even using his hands in an uncivilized manner to help him move faster. He knows what awaits outside, and realizes his options are practically zero, but continues to run from what he believes is certain death. However, just as his arms reach out to the doors, a black shadow emerges from the floor, surrounding him in a cold dark mist.

"HELP!" He barks, as his body constricts within a tight grip of the bitter air around him, holding him like a pair of strong arms. An eerie silence fills the air, as his call for help doesn't make a sound in the void, only echoing inside his head.

_Settle down...Magilla_. An easy-spoken female's voice returns, and he quickly calms as a feeling of pure contentment consumes his body.

_Who are you? And how do you know my name?_ he asks within this live dream, and his eyes suddenly begin to see light again.

They focus upon a dark dragon's face as Cynder returns from the Shadow Realm with a guest. She can see the fear begin building again, hearing the thoughts of this terrified ape clear as day, standing short before this new dragon he is not familiar with.

"I am no one to fear," Cynder remarks, gesturing her paw at Jak to lower his weapon.

The small ape looks to his left and suddenly realizes he is in the other room.

"How did we get here?" He cries out with a panicked voice, having no understanding how they moved from the front of the store to the rear in seconds.

Cynder smiles, then disappears from his view, leaving the same cloud of shadows he saw before hitting the front door. She reappears several feet away, beside the portal that fills the room with light and the Shadow dragoness looks back at the stunned eyes of this frail creature, then widens her grin.

"I have special powers that I will explain in a moment!" She says simply, then walks into the portal and disappears again. The Spirit Elder returns only seconds later, holding a small bowl of fruit, and places it before the staving gorilla.

"But before we get to that, I think you need to find your strength first."

The startled ape's eyes open wide, and he stares at the dark dragoness with pure doubt. Cynder quickly picks up on his concern and grasps an apple from the top of the pile.

"NO...I didn't poison them," she replies to a question he only thought of, and tosses the pristine red fruit into her mouth. One loud crunch, that sends a chill down the ape's back, hearing the crisp sound of perfection from a hearty apple, quickly changes his mind.

"Why would you give me food?" The small gorilla questions through a mouth full of grapes and a large peach he jammed in his face as well.

Cynder smiles again, seeing his aura begin returning from the brink, as starvation was starting to take its toll. She places a gentle paw upon his back and gives another sample of her power by taking every memory he is thinking of.

_Because you have done the honorable!_ She replies, and the small ape's eyes open wide, as he watches his life play out for the last few days.

_How are you doing this?_ He thinks, and again Cynder answers.

_Like I said...I have special powers._

Several moments of his life play out in a second, and none involving the pain of loss, only showing him the bravest things he did in this crisis.

_You helped others, when you needed help yourself, and that is the sign of a good soul._

Cynder places her other paw upon his full mouth, keeping him from responding, and calming him further with the Spiritual Energy inside her. She heals every wound sensed within his broken frame, as he has fought to stay alive in a place that became hostile the moment Bosco disappeared. As the food supply left, so too did civility, and the weaker were quick to become targets. Cynder can see the countless friends from his race, lost to the main stay of this system, and all without respect in the manner of their death.

_I can see the pain you endured, and I don't want you to feel helpless any more...Magilla._

_You can read my thoughts?_

Cynder removes her paw from his mouth, and rests upon her haunches before him, making sure he can see her eyes.

"I can only see or hear what your emotions tell me, and these images are screaming, showing me the horror you are facing now."

The Spirit dragon's green eyes clear the doubt in Magilla's mind, as only the truth can be seen within them.

"I can help you leave this place behind, and you will find the peace you are craving..." She says with a soft voice, reaching out her paw towards Mya, and the little red dragoness quickly walks over to her. "...but I will need your help, as I must find where this dragon's mother has gone."

Cynder watches as the ape's aura breaks in two, showing confusion in her question, and anger towards the red dragon standing beside her. However, his emotions still show compassion, knowing the dark dragoness has saved his life, and he answers with the truth.

"I don't know where that dragon went..." he says, then his anger shows as he focuses on Mya again. "...I thought she went looking for this one and took our only source of survival with her!"

Mya lowers her head, hearing the rage filled tone of his voice, and several tears fall from her eyes.

"I only wanted to go home, Magilla..." She says somberly, then returns her eyes to his, showing the same look of truth that Cynder just showed. "It's what you've been shouting at us to do since we got here six years ago."

The small ape balks at her blunt response and more so as Mya extends a gentle paw to him, resting it upon his shoulder.

"But I didn't want _this_ to happen, and I'm sorry if what I did caused you pain."

Magilla quickly lifts his long arm up, grasping Mya by the muzzle, and holding it closed with his still weakened grip.

"NO...I'm the one that's sorry, young dragon..." he says, and Cynder quickly picks up on the regret that fills Magilla's soul. A vision so powerful that she can see it without touching him. "I should have told your mother what I saw that day and what I knew was happening when Lord Cypher took you aboard his ship."

Magilla slumps down to his rear as he looks up at her, showing more regret, but none for himself.

"I can't imagine what he did to you and I have _no_ excuse for leaving a young lady like yourself in that horrible situation. I could have stopped it and none of this would have ever happened."

Mya suddenly feels awkward, knowing someone could have stopped her kidnapping before she even left Conderoga, but also realizing she would have never made it home to the Dragon Realms. The red dragoness remove's the paw holding her muzzle, gently lowering it down to Magilla's chest.

"I don't blame you for doing that," Mya replies, then pauses for a moment, and looks around the destroyed room. "I was afraid of them too, and I would have done the same if they took you."

Magilla smirks to hear this bold-faced lie, as he knows how well tempered and forthright this dragon really is, having done everything to incite her himself.

"Yeah... I'm sure _you_ would've done that!"

Mya grins, hearing the sarcastic tone in his voice, and realizing now, though he never showed it, how well he had actually respected her. However, with time against them, and knowing this ape might have the answer they have been trying to get for the last ten hours, Mya quickly embraces him hard, raising up on her hind legs to get him off the floor. The Fire dragoness knows this planet's ways, and becomes her old self to snap him out of this emotional trance.

"I have no time to argue with someone who can't even stand up on two legs!" She says bluntly, and Magilla drops his feet to the floor, taking cue from her sudden and stern Conderogain attitude. "We know where my mom went. But we don't know how to get there, and if you can't help us, then you should...just keep walking!"

Magilla's eyes open with those last three words, recalling the countless times he said this to her, as she tried to make friends on a new planet. His heart suddenly breaks, realizing this whole time..._he_ was the monster, and not _her_.

"What do you need to know, Mya?" He asks with a genuine tone, and the red dragoness smiles hearing his sudden acceptance of her being.

"Where is Raptoria?"

Her calm tone returns with this inquiry, truly wanting information, as none of the Skylanders were familiar with this small planet in the Outer Realms. Magilla's jaw opens wide, hearing of the world that is off-limits, and wondering why she would ask such a question. However, the look Mya's eyes give, show only one reason.

"Don't tell me your mother _went_ to that hellish place looking for you! That's _suicide_!"

He pauses, taking a gulp of his saliva, realizing who he is talking to, and truly believing he is now addressing an orphaned dragon.

"I'm sorry, Mya, I didn't mean to say it that way."

Magilla pauses again, seeing the look on the young red dragoness' face fill with depression and quickly he switches gears.

"I can show you the way and I'm sure she will be fine!" He says, and places his hand upon Mya's shoulder. "If she is anything like her daughter, then even that Raptorian scum will be no match."

Cynder taps her left wing against Jak's empty shoulder, and shows him an arrogant grin as they quickly find the info needed with her idea of bringing Mya. However, before she can snidely bark out an 'I told you so', the sound of shattering glass from the front of the shop startles everyone.

"WE KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE, MONKEY!" A loud voice calls out, and Magilla cowers the ground, knowing exactly who has found him. "YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET AWAY THIS TIME!"

"Oh no!" The terrified ape remarks, looking around at everyone in the room with fear in his eyes. "We have to get out of here now, or these pirate bastards will find themselves a hearty meal!"

"PIRATES!" Mya remarks with anger in her voice, and quickly her eyes focus on the four figures that storm into the back room.

"Easy, fellas!" Jak barks out, stepping in front of the irate red dragoness and cocking his gun. "You have no reason to be in here, so just leave now, and I won't hurt you."

The four heavily-armored Polar Bears being laughing, showing no concern for a creature a fraction their size, even with weapon in hand.

"What are you going to do with that pop-gun, _boy_?" The leader of this group asks, with a steady laugh in his words and a smug look upon his face. "This armor will take any blast from that little gun... and not even show a mark!"

Jak smiles himself, and presses the button on his weapon he pressed before, changing the gun's shape and ammo again.

"Captain!" Cynder barks, seeing a purple orb begin to develop on the tip of his gun. "No need for a peacemaker, we have more than enough fire power to handle them without destroying the whole place."

All four bears show shock, hearing the nonchalant attitude from the rather large black and red dragon beside him, and the leader steps forward.

"YOU CAN HANDLE US?" He yells, raising his massive paw to strike.

Cynder does not move, already feeling an intense heat building up on her right side and the thoughts of revenge for her kidnapping. Mya suddenly unleashes an inferno from her muzzle, slamming the chest-plate of the large white bear's armor. It heats to a red glow in a second, sending the large pirate back on his rump, yelping in pain as the scorched metal begins burning his stomach.

"KILL HER!" He barks at his friends, quickly pulling the melting piece of metal from his chest, and returning to his feet. The three remaining pirates draw their weapons to retaliate against the now glowing red dragoness. However, they do nothing as the portal behind this mysterious group flickers heavily with a purple and gold hue.

* * *

_Five minutes earlier . . ._

The sound of waves crashing against the rocks below the prison window slightly calm his nerves, but Malefor wants more than ambient noise right now. His anger is almost uncontrollable, standing inside Dragoon Bay's dungeon, and looking down upon the Grizzly whom has only said a few words.

"She asked nicely for information to find her mother, Lord Cypher...and I think after what you did to her, that young girl deserved more than the insult you slung at her."

The angry pirate finally looks up at the massive dragon and shows a smug grin.

"Well, that's too bad now... isn't it?"

Malefor returns his smug grin, as that was the straw that broke his back. Without any warning, Lord Cypher is grasped by a large purple paw, and slammed against the wall of his cell. Malefor then lowers his muzzle down to the large Grizzly, whose entire chest is encased within his huge purple palm.

"THEN I WILL ASK YOU MYSELF, AND I BETTER NOT HEAR THAT SAME FOUR LETTER WORD YOU TOLD MY GRANDDAUGHTER!" He barks in his face, his chin horn striking Lord Cypher's throat, making him feel pain with every word.

"_WHERE_ IS RAPTORIA?"

"It's... it's...three light years from Conderoga...in a restricted section... of the system," He whispers, struggling to speak as Malefor presses harder against his chest. "...the co...ordinates are in my ship... ship's computer."

Malefor releases him, and Lord Cynder falls to the ground, coughing hard to catch his breath. The purple dragon shoulder's slump down, and he smacks his forehead with the same paw he was holding the large bear with.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" He says sarcastically, then looks down at the pirate with anger in his purple eyes, much like the anger Spyro showed, before taking his arm.

"Oh yes! I remember now..." Malefor continues smugly, lowering his paw down upon the crumpled bear, and smothering him into the ground with a good deal of his forty ton frame. "...the ship blew up when I went aboard a few hours ago, and is now sitting at the bottom of the bay."

Lord Cypher can hear the anger in Malefor's voice over the sound of several bones breaking in his body, and begins begging for mercy.

"Please stop!" he cries under the large dragon's paw, and unbelievably Malefor stops his compression, but does not remove his paw from the Grizzly Bear's back.

"Why?" He asks with conviction, lowering his head down to show the anger in his now pupil-less eyes. "Did _you_ stop when Mya begged for _mercy_, you bastard?"

Lord Cypher begins sobbing, as Malefor applies pressure again, and his words suddenly become humbled.

"I'm sorry...please, give me a chance...I swear I will tell you everything!"

Malefor removes his paw, allowing the large bear to feel a moment's rest, but Lord Cypher can see from his pure white eyes, he is not going to wait long for answers.

"I only wanted money, and the Raptorian Leaders pay handsomely for dragons, alive or dead!" The pirate remarks, then lowers his head, knowing he is breaking an oath he swore his life on. "Only a few of us know about this, and have kept quiet about it for years, taking what we could without killing anyone."

He looks up at Malefor, whom still shows a vast amount of rage, then lowers his head again.

"I know that means nothing, and I truly ask for your forgiveness," he continues with a broken voice, feeling sorrow for what his actions have brought upon him, and quickly gives the information a young red dragoness just asked for. "You'll find the coordinates at my home on Conderoga's moon."

Malefor's eyes return to normal, and he smiles, before reaching his paw out towards Lord Cypher again.

"NO! WAIT! PLEASE!" He barks, believing the large dragon is now going to finish what he started.

However this time his paw is softly placed upon the Grizzly's back, and the purple and gold dragon heals him instead of breaking him.

"Thank you... I appreciate your cooperation," Malefor remarks, and removes his paw from the pirate's back.

"AQUA! GET IN HERE!" the large dragon barks out, and quickly the cell door is opened by the blue and green dragon standing guard. "Give this bear two full rations of food and have someone look at his arm, see if anything can be done to fix what Spyro did."

Malefor's eyes return to the brown-haired Grizzly and can see the shock in his eyes for this sudden change of attitude and compassion for an enemy.

"This is not a reason to take me lightly, _pirate_, and believe me, you will have plenty of time in this room to think about what you did. However, with that time, maybe you can prove you are someone who deserves another chance at life."

Malefor's stern words send a chill down the pirate's spine, as he never thought he would see the light of day again, yet somehow a ray of sunshine is shown to him by the ones keeping him locked in a dark dungeon.

"Trust me...I have known my own share of guilt, and I will return to speak of it with you, but first I must take care of my family."

Lord Cypher suddenly feels at odds with himself, realizing his freedom rests with this dragon, and knowing what lies in waiting for him.

"Stop, Your Highness!" the Grizzly bear sudden barks out, as Malefor begins walking out, holding the purple dragon in his place for a moment. "You will need a code to disarm the security system inside my personal chambers or it will destroy itself the same way my ship did. And I _don't_ think you would be so lenient when you speak to me again, if that were to happen a second time."

Malefor stares him down, and Lord Cypher returns a slight grin as he reveals another booby trap that he almost let by. "The code is Phoenix..." he continues "...and if the alarm still goes off, just smack the side of the control panel, and it should stop."

The purple and gold dragon suddenly smiles himself, seeing the truth in the large bear's eyes, and nods his head with approval in his honesty. Malefor gestures his paw to the guard, and both dragons walk from Lord Cypher's cell.

"Do you really trust what he has told you, Sir?" The guard asks curiously, as they head up the wide staircase and into the Main Room of Dragoon Bay's small palace.

"I can see it in his eyes, Aqua...he is not trying to deceive me this time, so I must take his words at face value. He may have the answers we need to find Mya's mother, and I cannot pass that up." Malefor returns, as they crest the last step and turn towards a room with a flickering light.

However, he stops just before the door, holding the blue water dragon's attention to his next words.

"But the answer to your question is NO! I do not TRUST him and neither should you!"

Aqua nods his head, understanding that he should still consider the prisoner dangerous, but also that he should not be treated unfairly. The two dragons then enter the room they were to meet up with the rest of the group, and Malefor quickly smiles as he gazes into the already opened portal. His eyes focus hard for a second and quickly clear the distortion of blurred images into a clear picture. The purple dragon can see Cynder clear as day and doing what she does best, using her Spirit to guide a lost soul.

"HEY! Where the hell did my _lunch_ go?" Aqua suddenly remarks, looking around for the large bowl of fruit he left on his desk, and Malefor begins to chuckle harder.

The massive purple and gold dragon points a black talon towards the portal, and shows a smug grin to the Guard of Dragoon Bay's dungeon.

"It appears the Great Spirit Elder is making new friends," he says with a good deal of laughter in his voice, seeing a bowl of fruit being devoured by a small ape-like creature. Aqua just stares at the swirling disk of energy with confusion.

"You can see through that thing?"

Malefor's grin widens as a quick thought flashes through his head of the countless millennia spent staring into a shallow pool of water before learning himself how to see images within the ripples. Like a Reflecting Pool, these portals show images in waves, and Malefor's experienced eyes focus through this pool of energy with ease.

"Well, did she take my cup of _tea_ too...Cause I don't see _that_ either," Aqua quips sarcastically.

With a grin of his own, however, he notices Malefor's expression change, and the Elite Guardsman of Dragoon Bay immediately tenses up seeing the large dragon become agitated.

"What is it?" Aqua barks, stepping beside Malefor, and waiting for an answer from the only one whom can see into the other realm.

"It appears they have also found enemies, Aqua, and may need assistance," Malefor replies, and the water dragon takes a step towards the portal, readying himself for a battle. However, a sudden surge of intense heat and a fierce fiery orange glow holds Aqua in place.

"WHOA! What was _that_?"

Malefor smirks again, seeing Mya devastate a creature three times her size in an inferno, and a well of pride consumes him. A feeling he has never felt before fills his heart as his blood line shows off a power that reminds him of his own. Even raising Sparx through childhood, Malefor could always see a difference in the young dragon's elemental power, as it reflected Spyro's genes. However, the intensity, the power, the pure heat that Mya produces, feels as if he has lit the flame himself and Malefor cannot control his smile.

"That's my..." He starts to say, then notices thing get out of hand quickly, as three polar bears threaten to retaliate.

"...excuse me, Aqua...I think I need to make my presence known!"

The portal begins flickering as Malefor's chin horn hits the pool of energy first, followed by his gigantic head, and in an instant he is transported across the heavens. With a quick blink of his eyes, refocusing them to see normally instead of through waves of energy, the large dragon watches the fear of god fill the eyes of four polar bears in Bosco's general store. They stare in awe, as the rest of Malefor's near forty ton frame squeezes through the oval disk of energy.

"Do you little cubs have an _issue_ here with my _granddaughter_!?" The massive purple dragon barks angrily.

All four Polar Bears turn even whiter than they were, quickly dropping the weapons in their paws, and running for the front door. Malefor's grin returns, listening to the pirates stumbling away, and he looks down at the red dragoness still breathing heavily from her display of power. He places a gentle paw down upon Mya's back and she jumps ever so slightly from the shock of his touch. However, Malefor's pulse is quickly felt through his palm and she slowly relaxes realizing who has touched her.

"Are you OK, young lady?"

"I'm fine..." She says with a deep grunt, snorting a plume of flame from her nostrils with one last cleansing breath, but still feeling the anger within for all pirates. Mya then turns to show that rage in her eyes, making sure the large dragon behind her understands his help was unnecessary.

"...I was not going to let them hurt anyone again!"


	13. The Golden Bear

Chapter 13: The Golden Bear

* * *

Several candles flicker within the dimly lit and drafty room, enraging a blue dragon even further. His eyes try to focus on the book before him, struggling to read the symbols not of his language.

"Kodiak!" Ignitus barks out, looking around the unfamiliar surroundings he now stands, and hoping the keeper of this library will return.

"What now, Ignitus?" a voice returns, and the blue dragon settles slightly, hearing a reply to his call.

"I need more light, my friend, as I can barely read this to begin with..." the few candles flickering in the background sudden blow out as a gust of warm wind rips through the old library, shutting down the only light source. "...and the multitude of drafts keep putting out the candles you provided."

A tremendously large brown bear suddenly lumbers into the room, his eyes squint slightly as a single candle that refused to die out, shines in the darkness, annoying the hibernating Librarian further.

"OK...now I'm pissed, Ignitus!" He barks, raising up on his hind legs, and showing the smaller dragon an aggressive posture.

He walks over to the blue dragon on two feet, showing his teeth with rage in being annoyed while he sleeps.

"I _tried_ to be nice and let you into my Library, but if you keep making snide remarks about it...I'm going to pummel you into the ground. And I don't care what the boss does to me, I will take the punishment for striking another Guardian of Time!"

The large white bear stays upon his hind legs, and reaches for the chandelier above, turning it on with a simple flip of a switch. The room lights up as several similar fixtures, lining the roof of the massive Library of Bears, brightly illuminate, shining upon the millions and millions of books in this library.

"How much have you read so far?" Kodiak asks in a yawn, rubbing his eyes as they adjust to the brightness. He looks at Ignitus, who turns almost back to his original red, showing embarrassment in his eyes as he points towards the book he was reading.

"THE DIRECTORY!" The large bear barks out, seeing the thing Ignitus has pulled down from the shelves. He rolls his eyes, knowing the Dragon Guardian has been here for hours, and quickly slams closed the largest book in his library with anger.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Kodiak says under his breath, lifting the large book from the reading area, and turning his attention to the library itself. He drops down to four paws, and begins to roar, forcing all the books to answer the master's call.

"What's the name of this bear you're looking for?" The Librarian asks, and Ignitus answers with an odd name, making Kodiak balk with curiosity.

"Bosco? I've not read his book...this may be worth losing a few hours' sleep!"

Kodiak returns his attention to the library of glowing books, grunting out orders in his native tongue, and every book becomes silent. The polar bear then looks around in all directions, trying to spot the one that still glows. However, every single book in the vast library has darkened. Ignitus opens his wings, raising up to the chandelier, and flipping the same switch Kodiak turned on before. The room goes dark, giving them a better chance to see one book from millions, and yet still nothing shines in the library.

"Are you positive about that name, my friend?" Kodiak asks with a deep concern in his voice.

He has known The Chronicler of the Dragon Realms for thousands of years and throughout time he has never been one to forget a name. Ignitus nods his head, confirming what Kodiak already knew, and quickly the larger polar bear shows more anxiousness.

"That's not a good sign, Ignitus! We need to find out..." he begins to say, then pauses dramatically as his brain finally wakes up from eons of sleeping.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Kodiak yelps, startling Ignitus as he turns the lights back on in the Library of Bears, and the large blue dragon drops to the ground hard. Kodiak shows a bit of embarrassment as his voice still echoes in the silent room, and more so as he notices the angered expression on a startled friend's face.

"Sorry, Ignitus! I didn't mean to do that," he says, then quickly returns to the reason he barked out emphatically. "But I think I have a good idea of who this Bosco is...tell me what the symbol of this bear looks like."

Ignitus pops up to his feet, suddenly intrigued by the look on Kodiak's face. "It's a three-point star set within a perfect circle, and..."

"A gold cross in the center!" Kodiak cuts in, knowing the symbol well before his friend finishes. The large brown bear pauses taking several deep breaths then looks up towards his master's realm.

"Why is he getting involved in our history, Ignitus?"

The blue dragon of Time shows some confusion, especially as Kodiak starts to smile.

"Who?" he asks, and Kodiak walks over to Ignitus placing a large paw upon his flank.

He says nothing, keeping the smug grin on his face, and reaches up to turn the lights off in his library. The large polar bear lowers back down to four paws, and starts walking for the door.

"Come old, friend...it is a bit drafty in here and we can read his book in your library too!"

"WHO?!"

Kodiak stops, and looks back at a flustered Ignitus, showing an even smugger grin. "I believe in your realm he shows up as a crystal blue dragon with clear wings and your history calls him Odin!"

Ignitus looks up at the King of Guardian's realm, and suddenly shows his shock, knowing now who is influencing his race.

"I am going to _kill_ him!"

* * *

The sweet scent of burning hickory and the wonderful smell of cooking beef and venison waft throughout the entire town on a small island as a subtle fire continues to heat the provisions Bosco had brought from his store. Truth be told, it was not the citizens that ransacked the shop, but the owner himself, knowing his last days had been spent on that rock. Like a head chef, he carves the well roasted choices of meats, placing them upon a large slab of marble, allowing anyone to take what they wish.

Nearly every dragon in the over populated town surrounds him, scarfing down another meal the likes of which these survivors have not enjoyed in over six years. All land dwelling creatures were devoured by the millions of Raptors that have ruled this world since the Great Purge. A wide smile fills his face as several small dragons walk up and hug him, showing appreciation for his generosity, as they have not eaten meat, other than fish, their entire lives.

"Thank You, Mr. Bosco, sir!" A young dragoness remarks, staring upon the brown bear that continues to keep the coals hot, adding more fuel to a smoldering fire.

"Think nothing of it, little lady. This is what I do," Bosco replies, placing his paw down upon the young green dragon's nose, and rubbing it very gentle-like. He then looks around the small town and watches as everyone continues to feed upon a hardy dinner, all with smiles on their faces.

"I feel like my old self when helping others, and you and your friends are a very worthy cause to me."

The young dragoness smiles and rubs her cheek against Bosco's soft fur, showing affection for the one that has brought hope back to this over populated refugee camp.

"Bosco!" A green-scaled dragon barks out, startling the Brown Bear with his sudden call, and walking up to the fire with a giant grin on his muzzle.

"I cannot thank you enough for what you've done, the entire reservoir is full already!" This water dragon continues, taking a deep breath to show how relaxed he is finally, not having to fill it himself again.

Bosco chuckles as this full-sized green and black dragon strides right up to the fire, grasps an entire side of beef from the rotisserie, holding it in one paw like a drumstick, and takes a huge bite.

"I have been smelling this stuff for more than a day, and now that I don't need to keep pumping out water for everyone, I can enjoy some real food for once!"

The small bear, compared to this green behemoth, cringes slightly as he crunches through several bones without issue, then takes another even larger bite. His eyes quickly notice the odd look on Bosco's face, and the water dragon suddenly blushes with embarrassment.

"By the ancestors! Was I allowed to take this much?" he questions, noticing the smaller portions Bosco has laid out on a marble table. His eyes quickly focus on the King, who is standing only a few yards away, showing an expression of disgust, and he looks at the large amount of food in his paw.

"Easy, Hydrick..." Bosco replies calmly, tapping the green dragon on his side to get his attention by name, and trying to calm the concern he can see in his humbled stare. "...I had just received a full shipment of supplies, so enjoy. I have plenty more where that came from."

The large dragon's aqua colored eyes fill with a sense of relief, hearing more food lays inside this godsend of a bear's ship. Hydrick looks at the large chunk of beef he had lost appetite for, and shoves the entire thing into his huge muzzle. It takes only a few fast bone crushing chews before Hydrick swallows his meal, and he uses his left wing to wipe the remnants from his face.

The massive green dragon lunges back on his hind legs to stand, but before he does, his large paws grasp Bosco, and like a big teddy bear, Hydrick holds the shop keeper to his chest. Not only has he fed everyone this dragon cares for, but he is also supplying the water to hydrate them as well, fulfilling a duty he has performed for six years as the only water dragon left alive. This gratitude is brought forth with a tight embrace, and a heartfelt 'thank you' that is whispered in Bosco's ear.

"We are the ones that should thank him..." Sterno remarks, as the king was close enough to hear the large dragon's emotions, and he holds out a bowl of sparkling clear water in his paw. "...it's a pleasure to know I'm not drinking something that comes out of that mouth of yours anymore!"

The King quickly smirks, and Hydrick shows an angered expression as he takes an over pronounced slurp from his bowl.

"Ahhhhh!" The snide red fire dragon remarks, allowing the cool crystal clear water to drip from his muzzle as he rubs his stomach with pleasure. "Fresh...and not a _drop_ of spit!"

Hydrick drops Bosco unceremoniously, and turns towards his King, showing the rage within his eyes.

"I used _all_ my power to give you the _FRESHEST_ water, you...you...Your Highness!" He grumbles, holding back the slurs that would get him in trouble.

He looks around at all the dragons that have taken notice of this sudden confrontation, and becomes angrier seeing the same grin on all of them as well.

"I made _sure_ that it was one hundred percent clear! I would _never_..."

King Sterno places a paw upon the jabbering water dragon's mouth, keeping him from speaking his mind, and showing him a more sympathetic pair of eyes. He looks around at the growing amount of dragons as they walk forward toward the arguing pair and, on cue, all change their expressions.

"We never would have survived without _you_, Hydrick, and all of us have you to thank for that," he says, and removes his paw from the green dragon's face, feeling a calmness overcome his good friend from years ago.

"I couldn't have done that, Rick..." he says with a more sincere tone, talking to him like would before becoming King, and showing pride for how his friend made such a noble sacrifice.

The King's red eyes fill with a humbled look, and a slight grin crosses his muzzle.

"...you've barely rested for the better part of six years, making sure to take advantage of the time we slept, filling the reservoir during the night, ensuring no one went without the one thing we all needed. I am so _proud_ of you. As is everyone you gave your PURE element to."

The two toned red dragon then turns his attention toward the small ship Bosco and Danielle arrived in, sitting stationary upon the beach, and the two hoses extending from underneath. One drawing salt-water in from the vast ocean, and the other, relaying the crystal clear filtered water to the reservoir. Sterno's eyes then turn towards the brown bear, as he bastes several slabs of meat he has also provided.

"However...you, sir, I cannot thank enough," he remarks, placing a paw upon the smaller creature's shoulder, and looking around at his tiny kingdom. "You have _saved_ the dragon race, and given us a chance to take back what was once our own."

Bosco nods to the humbled king, but then asks a question that quickly changes Sterno's emotions, as well as everyone with earshot.

"But this is not your world...Is it?"

The red dragon balks, seeing the dead serious expression in Bosco's eyes, and he quickly becomes defensive, knowing this world was not theirs in the beginning.

"We have been here for nearly sixty generations and our ancestors braved this hostile place to start over..."

"BUT IT'S NOT _YOUR_ WORLD!" Bosco suddenly barks, showing a deep agitation with the red dragon, and looking around at everyone with this same sudden anger. "This was not _your_ home twenty five hundred years ago, as MY history book shows, so maybe it's time to go home!"

"How _dare_ you!" the pompous red dragon returns.

However, Hydrick places a calm paw upon his friend's shoulder and looks down at Bosco with genuine curiosity and pain.

"We _can't_ go home Bosco...it's gone..." he says, knowing more about their past than most dragons, having plenty of time alone in the last six years to read about their history.

He takes a very deep breath before answering the brown bear's question with a simple fact known by all dragons.

"Avalar was lost long ago, taken from our race by an evil dragon named Malefor," Hydrick continues, turning his head toward the small mountain he just came down from, and focusing his eyes on a patch of land that is not of this world.

A sparkling green gem glistens in the middle of this alien region. It is the sole ancestral crystal from another planet, and it reflects the Sun's rays in several directions.

"That is all that remains of our home world."

His eyes return to Bosco's, who remains in a trance from the gleaming crystal, and claims his reasoning for the dragons to remain. "That was placed there by the Great Ancestor, as were we so long ago, and it is the only source of power we have left in the Universe. That makes this is our _home_ now and we must ensure the dragons keep it."

Bosco smiles, and places a paw upon the black chest of this massive green dragon, then finally turns his eyes from the crystal to Hydrick.

"That is only _one_, my friend...and the Dragon Realms have _millions_."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Sterno breaks in, seeing the smug grin on Bosco's face increase, as he appears to have more information then they knew. "How in the name of the _ancestors_ do you know about the Dragon Realms? They have been gone for thousands of years!"

Bosco's grin increases further, and his eyes focus dead on the king.

"I know a lot more than you can possibly imagine, and it's time that I prove it," He remarks snidely, and simply strolls towards his ship.

However, he stops after a few strides, and looks back at the young green dragoness that hugged him earlier as she begins following him with curiosity herself.

"Wait here, my young one, and keep an eye on that fire for me. I will be back in a moment with another treat for you and your little friends," he says softly to her.

The young dragoness nods, feeling compelled to do what was asked. Bosco then looks up at the king, showing a more serious glare, before giving a simple grin.

"Perhaps it will make you all thirst for home!"

Sterno and Hydrick stare at each other confused, as Bosco drops to all fours and runs towards his ship. The red dragon becomes slightly suspicious, and gestures a paw to several guards, making them aware of his increasing distress.

"What did he mean be that, Your Majesty?" the larger dragon asks in a very curious tone.

However, before Sterno can reply, the brown bear quickly emerges from his ship. Gliding back across the sandy beach and onto the stone surface aboard a small craft, everyone's attention becomes focused on the large hovering board Bosco is standing upon. He hops off this hover board, grasping a satchel he had riding between his legs, and places it down upon the ground. The brown bear then grabs the side of his board, and it fold into itself, allowing him to rest it upon his back. He shows off his smile again, standing up on his hind legs, and carrying the large satchel towards his little green friend.

"Here, young lady," he says, grasping her small paw, and handing her a tiny gemstone. Bosco then shows a wider smile, before giving her a very odd request. "Take this crystal and show it to your friends. Then smash it on the ground!"

"WHAT?" she gasps with shock.

However, the King's voice is much louder and takes both their attention.

"What _is_ that thing, Bosco?"

The brown bear keeps a gentle grasp of the young dragoness' paw, holding her by his side as he reaches into the satchel again. This time he pulls out a much larger version of the gem he handed the youngster, its unfamiliar color sparkling in the sunlight.

"By the Great Ancestor _himself_..." Hydrick remarks with surprise, as his eyes focus on a gem he has only read about in the scrolls of this planet's history. "How did you find a strength crystal?"

Bosco holds up the long thin red gem, draws his paw back, and throws it. Several guards leap in the path of the crystal, trying to protecting their king from an uncertain attack. However, nothing can stop an ancestral reaction as the rod of red glass shatters upon impact of the stone floor. Six dragons in total are effected as the particles of broken crystal stick to their bodies, allowing them to absorb a surge of new magic. All of them begin howling with the overwhelming charge of energy, giving six thirsty dragons a taste of ancestral power never before felt.

"HOLY SHIT!" Hydrick barks, feeling his body rested and restored, like he slept for an entire day without interruption. His eyes focus down at Sterno, who also shows not only a glow of power but also a look of surprise.

"I couldn't have said that better myself!" he remarks, stepping around his guards and striding to Bosco with a confused look. "Where did you _get_ these?"

The king's eyes fill with the sight of nearly a dozen more red gems, each one larger than the next. He then turns his attention back to Bosco, as the brown and gray haired bear begins taking several more large crystals from the pouch.

"You will find out soon enough!" He replies cryptically, removing half of the red gems, before taking up the satchel, and placing it over his shoulder. Bosco then stares straight up, and a wide grin crosses his muzzle. "However...before you and your friends find a way home, you must pass a very difficult test."

Sterno's brow lowers down with more confusion, not understanding a word Bosco is talking about, and becoming more and more concerned.

"Who _are_ you?" The red dragon asks with fear in his voice, suddenly in awe of the one standing before him, as his eyes show such power and calmness all at once.

"I am the one that is responsible, and I will say nothing more..." Bosco replies, removing the hover board from his back, and tossing it upon the ground.

He steps upon the floating surf board, never taking his eyes from the larger dragon.

"However, I will tell you this..." the brown bear continues, as he begins heading toward the ocean. "The one you feared the most, is the one that can bring you home."

"WHAT?" The red dragon says with pure curiosity, getting an answer that is more a riddle than anything. However, the brown bear does not reply, quickly zipping away to the east.

Bosco hits the shoreline fast, leaving a wake through the shallow water, and catching a huge amount of air off the first big wave he hits. The large bear kicks the tail of the board with his right rear paw, spinning it a full three-sixty under his huge frame, causing the hover-board to catch that circular momentum, and sending the large bear moving faster across the ocean. Another wave is struck, and again Bosco spins the board, taking him to a new level of speed, and leaving a rooster tail of water in his wake.

The brown bear glances back over his shoulder, and notices the island is no longer in view, and a glow begins to emanate around him. Without anyone to see, the brown bear begins to hover off the board, and his body changes shape. A pair of translucent wings sprout from Bosco's back, as his frame begins to enlarge. The fur upon his entire body falls off, and his skin hardens to crystal blue scale. His eyes flash with power, disturbing the ocean underneath his paws, as the energy of a God is felt from above.

The blue dragon floats over the water, no longer needing his hoverboard, as his clear wings hold this incredible creature in place. Odin's eyes then focus up towards the sky, and a wide grin crosses his muzzle.

"I only wish I could see the looks on their faces when you arrive...Malefor,"

The all-powerful dragon then looks towards the east again and senses the situation taking place four thousand miles away.

"But I must make sure your destiny is still attainable!"

* * *

With the constant fear of her daughter's whereabouts laying heavily on her mind, Danielle has not smiled in a week. The thoughts of Mya's loss has overwhelmed the large blue dragoness at times, not knowing if she is even alive, and feeling the pain grows more with each passing minute. However, these last few days have been a bit of a blessing, as the near grieving mother has been comforted by her own kind. Danielle remains conflicted, wanting to continue the search for her only child, but even Bosco has no idea where to look now. This was the supposed destination of the Pirate that stole her, and the only place he could sell a young dragon.

On the other hand, Danielle has felt compelled to stay, as the race she thought was lost still shows signs of life, over three hundred signs of life to be exact. The former Queen of New Warfang cannot walk away from the charge of protecting the dragons of this world, like so many generations of her family have done before. The thought of leaving them to fend for themselves on a small island was almost as hard to face as losing her daughter itself.

"Mya will come to us!" She says to herself.

She's repeating the words that Bosco kept telling a distraught friend, knowing there is still hope that she will be brought to Raptoria. However it doesn't comfort Danielle to know the longer she waits, the more suffering her daughter must be enduring under a pirate's control. The distraught mother looks towards the night sky and begs.

"Please, Mya...Please come home!"

"HEY!" A voice calls from her right and Danielle suddenly snaps out of this thought, remembering where she is, and glances at the armored brown dragon to her right side.

"Are you ready for this, My Queen?" Terrance remarks, seeing the distant look in her eyes, and striding quickly across the deck of a fast-moving ship.

Danielle focuses her attention to him, showing a new look of confidence and places a paw upon the Earth dragon's shoulder.

"I'm fine..." She says quickly, then adjusts his tail plate to the correct position, and returns her eyes to his. "...and don't call me that anymore Terrance...I am no longer your..."

"You will always be the Queen, My Lady..." He says before she can finish, then looks around at the nearly dozen dragons that are getting ready for battle, all of whom stop what they are doing to acknowledge the fact. "...and _everyone_ here will attest to that...Your Highness!"

Danielle blushes for a moment, seeing her best friend's loyalty has not changed a bit, in fact, it seems stronger than ever. She nods her head toward all the dragons that have paused to genuflect, then places her muzzle upon Terrance's head.

"Thank you my friend..." She whispers, pecking him so gently upon the tip of his nose, and placing a paw upon his cheek. "...but I am not higher than you in _any_ way."

Terrance shudders at her words as Danielle cranes her head up to look out over the bow of the ship. Her eyes focus on the approaching shore, coming fast upon the horizon. But her paws feels a friend's increasing pulse and a hard smile crosses her face for the first time in a while.

"I am ready, Terrance..." She says, and looks back to him with conviction in her stare. Danielle then looks around at all the others that are ready for this fight, and her pupils slowly fade from her eyes.

Nearly a dozen dragons begin smacking their tails to the hard wooded deck of the boat as Danielle's light-colored scales darken to a deep black. At the same time, her chest takes on a gold hue, like the first ancestor of Raptoria. However, a single tear falls from her cheek and everyone stops to hear her words as she speaks with pure emotions.

"...I will protect my family, because you are the only family I have now."

The entire boat becomes silent in an instant, hearing the somber tone in her voice. However, one small grayish-blue dragon strides forwards and stares up at the mother of her best friend. The teenaged dragon embraces Danielle, holding her like she has many times before and looks up into her pure white eyes.

"She's not gone, Mom! I know it!"

The dark dragon's scales lighten as she refers to her as her own, like she always did. Danielle then embraces the youngster she remembers as Mya's girlfriend, as the two were nearly inseparable from the day they met.

"I truly hope so, Faith..." Danielle suddenly pauses.

She looks towards the heavens again, as a strange but familiar feeling begins to surge within her heart, and a pulse she knows as her own.

"Mya!" She barks, startling the young blue wind dragoness in her arms, however, a wide smile crosses Danielle's narrow muzzle, and she looks down at the youngster with a certain joy in her eyes. "You were _right_, Faith, she's coming home...I can FEEL it!"

"MY LADY!" A voice calls out sternly, and Danielle's eyes snap to the pointed black talon of a dark orange dragon, following its direction quickly to the large projectile that is now incoming from the old palace.

The blue scales on the long thin dragoness turn black in an instant, as her rage is snapped to the surface. With the sight of an impending impact that will kill most of the dragons aboard, and the fact that their enemy is using a device they had built to defend their own, Danielle is incapable of controlling her anger. Even the stronger sensation of her daughter's possible arrival still cannot calm Danielle, as she watches the fear begin building in the eyes of everyone around her.

Unlike six years earlier, where she had only a limited amount of magic, Danielle has fed off an ancestral crystal that was being used by one dragon to provide water. Bosco's help has not only supplied life, but the magic power everyone craved since finding this island after the Great Purge. Now filled with this power for the first time in her life, Danielle knows her options are many, but she must move quickly. This entire crew of hunters are ready for a battle, but that won't matter if they don't reach the shore.

The black and gold dragon pushes Faith away, so not to electrocute her with a sudden surge of power, and an intense bolt of lightning streaks from her open mouth. It strikes the fast-moving stone in less than a second, shattering it just a fast. However, before anyone can even acknowledge her powerful defensive attack, Danielle is off the deck, and into the air, heading quickly towards the shore to provide cover.

Using the Wind element within, she blasts across the shoreline towards New Warfang's old palace, and raises up over the damaged outer wall of the city. Her eyes lock upon dozens of Raptors, readying the only surviving cannon that's facing the ocean, and takes aim. A small ball of pure purple energy is released and the rampart tower is leveled the moment it impacts. The shock wave slams the approaching boat at the same moment the light of a massive explosion hits with heavy force, sending most of the dragons back a step from the blast. Every single one of them grins with a certain satisfaction and a huge well of pride in their Queen, especially as Danielle fires several more of these Fury shots.

"Let's go get some, before she has all the fun!" A very angry dark red dragon barks out, placing his helmet tightly upon his head, and opening his vibrant orange wings.

"TIME TO TAKE BACK OUR HOME!"

Danielle's pure white eyes light up with an orange glow, as does her wide smirk, watching intense flame pour from the muzzle of two dragons she remembers only as children. However, these two now teenaged dragons, one red and one almost purple in color, are nothing like she once knew. Bitter with rage and driven to provide at an early age, their focus is strong, and their aim is impeccable. After six years of hunting, these two dragons have honed their skills well and with a full nourishment of elemental magic, the pair of fire breathers take down clusters of enemies with precise plumes of flame blasted down from the sky above.

Her eyes are then pulled to the left when a flash of lightning strikes in her peripheral vision, and she jumps ever so slightly with the loud crackle of thunder that proceeds it. Danielle smiles wider, as the dark yellow and black dragon, she had never met before, takes down another group of Raptors with an element thought only possessed by her.

Danielle drops down to the wrecked wall, folding her white wings against her side and admiring the work of the group she brought. With reckless abandon they charge from the landing boat, slaughtering thousands of Raptors with a barrage of elements, as if another purple dragon had made her presence known.

The ground begins shaking soon after and the former Queen of this hostile world turns her head west toward the vast continent that she is ready to take back. However, Danielle's eyes open wide with surprise as larger creatures approach on the horizon.

"What is _that_ thing?" She says to herself.

She has never seeing anything this size on Raptoria and quickly the black and gold-chested dragoness takes off towards the land-locked side of her old city. She does not take her eyes from the monstrous creature, landing gently on the far wall to get a better look at this new threat that approaches. Danielle gazes back at her group making sure they are still moving forward before continuing out towards this huge beast.

Never seeing anything like this monster before, the former Queen decides to investigate the approaching threat from high above. Danielle makes uses of the major advantage she and her kind have over their enemy, getting a better look at this over-sized Raptorian while out of harm's way.

The former queen can tell immediately this creature is native to the planet. It looks much like the rest of the Raptors she has fought for decades...only much, much... _much_ bigger. Danielle makes a wide turn and heads back for another view, staying well out of the reach of this beast that is easily twice her size. However, the creature's red eyes lock upon its target, following the black dragon's glide path that circles around in a wide pattern. A smug grin fills its face, but what surprises Danielle the most, is when the beast open its mouth, and shows an orange glow of fire in the back of the throat.

"By the _ancestors_!" the black and gold dragoness barks, startled by the familiar sight of a Fire attack forming in this large Raptor's mouth. Before she can move, the T-Rex like beast releases a volley of flame, slamming the unsuspecting dragoness in the face. Danielle quickly loses height as the heat plume forces her wings back, bringing her dangerously close to the large Raptor.

The blinding heat keeps her from seeing an incoming swipe of the large creature's tail and Danielle is quickly struck across the face. The impact is fierce, as this large dinosaur completely covers the right side of Danielle's cheek with the blunt end of its tail and she is flung down to the ground with great force.

"You thought you were _safe_ from me up there?" A very deep and gruff female voice barks out, shocking Danielle even more, hearing the words of her enemy for the first time. The large dragoness quickly tries to take her feet, but the thousands of small Raptors that accompanied this beast swarm her, keeping the downed dragoness on the ground for their Queen.

The massive T-Rex takes no time in striding over to her prey, placing a heavy foot upon the black dragon's back, forcing Danielle to her gold stomach. The huge Raptorian Queen then lowers it claws, piercing the white membranes of both wings to hold them down, and driving its middle talon into Danielle's back.

"I thought all the dragons were dead!" The large Raptor barks in her prey's ear, applying more force to the single claw she is trying to drive completely through her back. The queen can hear Danielle yelp in pain, as she inches deeper through the tough scales, and lowers her head down to speak to the condemned. "But I promise...we will remove you _all_ from _our_ world."

Danielle can feel the sharp talon break through her scales and the pain intensifies in a second. Her eyes flash white with pain. Then her lavender-blue pupils return, as Danielle's power fades with every inch the large creature digs in. She tries to scream for help, but a massive set of claws is clamped around her muzzle, forcing her jaw down to the ground with more pressure.

"WIPE THEM OUT!" The large Queen barks with rage, then returning her attention to the helpless dragon pinned under her talons. "TAKE BACK WHAT IS _OURS_!"

Only one of Danielle's eyes can see past the massive Queen's claws, pressing down on the bridge of her nose. Her heart breaks as she watches the group that accompanied this beast begin charging towards the palace. She ruffles around hard, but the T-Rex like beast cinches her grip tighter around Danielle's nose and digs her talons deeper into the suffering dragon's wings.

"_NO_! I want you to see this...I want you to know this is _our_ planet, and you dragons will be taken care of viciously!"

Danielle cringes at the first sounds of pain that come from the city, knowing this fight is over before it started. The overwhelming amount of Raptors that continue to stream into the city is more than even a dozen purple dragons could handle and Danielle begins to lose heart.

Tears pour from her bound muzzle, but not because her family is going to be wiped out again. Danielle truly feels her daughter's heartbeat now, and there is nothing she can do to prevent the nightmare she has been living the last week, as it comes true with this defeat.

She will not be able to see her daughter again, or hold her, or protect her from this new threat. Her eyes begin to fade, as the large Raptorian Queen returns pressure to its right foot, driving the talon buried in her back deeper. However, just as her eyes begin to darken with death, a beam of blue light begins to shine from the city.

The yelps of millions of Raptors echo from New Warfang, then cease in the next moment, startling the Queen Raptor. She goes to finish the job on Danielle, before investigating this powerful explosion, but suddenly cannot move her talon down to the ground. Shock fills the eyes of the Queen Raptor as she feels a tight grasp upon her leg and her eyes focus upon a translucent crystal blue dragon, holding up her paw from crushing Danielle.

"No, my _lady_, you are not going to kill her!" Oden remarks, grasping the large Raptor with his other paw, and opening his wings.

He easily lifts the queen from Danielle's back and flies the much larger creature from harm's way.

_Give me time...I promise they will leave soon_!

His voice echoes in her head, and suddenly a flash of blue light blinds the large Raptor Queen.

She blinks several times before focusing again and is startled to see her entire den, all with a confused look upon their faces. Her confusion comes just as fast, noticing she is back in her home, thousands of miles from the city. The Raptor Queen quickly shows great anger and begins barking out orders to her pack.

"Go to the other dens! Tell them the dragons have returned and are trying to take back what is ours!"

Dozens of raptors begin running in all directions, calling on the others to help in one last purge. However, in the city, the dragons have seen a reason to leave, and more so as they exit New Warfang to the west.

"MY QUEEN!" Terrance barks, seeing her lying motionless on the ground, and quickly he is off the ground.

His wings flapping as fast as an Earth Dragon can move, and he lands recklessly beside her, sliding across the ground to her tail. Terrance can hear her moan as he places a paw upon her flank and quickly pulls his arm back, seeing the pain written upon her face. However, he cannot see the reason.

"Are you OK, Danielle?" Terrance asks, dropping rank with concern for a friend instead of his Queen.

Danielle moans again. However, after a moment, her eyes open wide. Confusion fills them quickly, not seeing the large Raptor Queen or the scars of the vicious beast's claws across the bridge of her nose. The blue dragon snaps her head around, and more shock is felt seeing no mark on her back either.

"What happened?"


	14. Mya's Protector

Chapter 14 Mya's Protector

* * *

Standing tall before a wall of a blue dragon, young Malefor refuses to back down from the shouting Guardian of Water, upset that he was disturbed from a calming rain storm pouring upon the balcony that he was resting. Monsoon's rage now fills the halls of the Great Palace of Dragons, but the tiny purple and gold replica of Spyro stays defiant to his aggressions.

"He is so much like his father it's scary!" Crystal whispers to her fellow Guardian, and the only other female in the Order of Eight.

"I know..." Storm replies, staring at Malefor across the hallway, and admiring his strong profile as he postures against the two-toned blue Water dragon, easily twenty times larger. Both watch with surprise, as Spyro's son gently speaks an apology, bringing the grumpiest Guardian on Avalar down from his angered rant. "...so along with that charm, he's gonna have his father's looks as well."

With a flick of her tail, the white dragoness slaps her Windy friend, knowing her thoughts already, as this promiscuous near thirty year old sizes up the adolescent version of a dragon she cannot have.

"HE'S TEN STORM! What is wrong with you?" Crystal barks, startling both Malefor and Monsoon, and the white dragoness blushes with embarrassment as they look over at her.

"So! He's gonna get older, and quicker than you think! " Storm remarks snidely, staring at Malefor, and making him blush as well. The young purple dragon returns his distracted attention to Monsoon, as the two beautiful adult dragoness begin chatting amongst themselves, and quickly notices the smile fill the old dragon's blue muzzle.

"What!?"

"Well now young dragon, I see you have the same weakness as your father!" Malefor snaps his eyes hard to the Master of Water, showing a change in his emotions with a strict glance, and Monsoon begins laughing. "Yup! Just like your old man!"

Malefor opens his wings and leaps into the air, holding eye level with the huge two-toned blue dragon.

"What _weakness_?" he grunts in his face, and Monsoon quickly grasps the youngster with his huge paw.

The two female Guardians become worried for a moment, as Monsoon turns a bit aggressive. However, they quickly calm down hearing the Water Guardian's more jovial tone of voice.

"Hey, Storm..." he barks with a smirk, easily spinning Malefor's tiny hovering body to face her, allowing the Guardian of Wind to see his reaction. "...he said he can't wait either!"

The young purple dragon freaks out in Monsoon's paw, as Storm and Crystal begin giggling to each other, and Malefor pulls himself from the Water dragon's grasp. With great emotions he quickly pushes someone who outweighs him by twenty tons, back into the room he just came from, showing pure embarrassment in his eyes.

"ARE YOU _NUTS_? She's gonna hound me every day after my twelfth birthday now!" Malefor barks with a great deal of anxiety, knowing she has not stopped bothering Sparx since his ascension to adulthood.

Monsoon's grin increases seeing Malefor squirm.

"That's what you get for bothering me my young friend!" The old dragon replies, placing his paw upon the purple dragon's head, and rubbing it aggressively before looking into his somewhat disturbed eyes. "Now...what's so important that you decided to interrupt me during a rain storm?"

Monsoon watches Malefor's glare change from embarrassment to rage in the blink of his purple eye lids.

"Oh...I was only coming to tell you my father is fighting in the arena with my brother!" he responds angrily, still hearing the two females laughing in the hallway, and snorts a stream of fire from his nostrils.

The Water Guardian shows his own embarrassed look, realizing the young son of Spyro was just doing him a favor, as everyone in the palace has waited for the two purple dragons to start training together. A sight seen only a few times before, and not for several years now. However, after a moment, Monsoon shows his arrogant grin again, and remarks with a snide tone.

"Why didn't you say so earlier...little one?"

Malefor quickly becomes fired up and his scales begin to darken, as the most sarcastically annoying Guardian on Avalar acts like he is annoyed he wasn't told beforehand. But this it is not the real reason Malefor starts becoming angry towards someone he has come to love as his own family...oh no. With the combination of yelling in his face earlier, being embarrassed before the female Guardians, and then acting like it was his fault, Malefor finally snaps as the large dragon picks at his size...again.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me _little_?" Malefor growls loudly, and Monsoon shows a very arrogant expression.

"Yes, you did, didn't you?" He replies, recalling the last time he called him that, and the battle that ensued between the two friends, a fight that forced Spyro to intervene. Monsoon lowers his head down to a now posturing Malefor, and shows his smile close up.

"And if you want another butt-kicking like the last one I gave you..._Tiny_, we can use the arena after your father and brother are finished!"

Malefor's eyes light up with the thought of this rematch, as he has a bit of revenge on his mind, knowing he had lost the last fight. "You're on, you old water buffalo!" The young dragon replies, and shows his excitement for a good battle with several uncontrollable wags of his tail.

Watching Spyro and Sparx fighting side by side earlier on has spurred the young dragon, and cannot wait to return to the palace arena floor himself. However, his heart stops pumping this flow of adrenaline, knowing he still has to finish a task asked of him by his father.

"Damn! You'll have to wait, _Drip_ Master." He remarks with anger in his voice. "I was told to go get the other Guardians in the palace first."

"Well then you're done, Jr Spyro!" Monsoon replies, hearing Volteer's voice echo a greeting towards the two ladies outside the room, and then continues with this reasoning. "Blanca and Excelcius are in Titan's Point helping Nightshade and those two idiotic wolves into the catacombs. And Cyril and Tycor are in Dragonfly Park erecting a monument for the souls of six dragons the moron twins stole."

Malefor smirks towards the old Guardian of insults, as they both walk out of the room. "Moron Twins?" he asks with a very sarcastic tone, not hearing Fang or Slate insulted so weakly, as most of the names Malefor heard shouted at them were far, far worse.

"I would say so...wouldn't you, Volteer," Monsoon replies, greeting the Electric Guardian with a nod of his head, before looking down at young Malefor to finish his thought. "I mean if I were them, I would have run like hell when they had the chance instead of waiting on that ship to be arrested."

Malefor grins again, and also greets Volteer with a nod of his head, who begins to show a look of confusion, being included in a conversation he has not heard a single word of.

"I bet Volteer would agree with _me_, as I think that is what makes them _smart_, Master Mongoloid." he replies, showing all three guardians a wide smile. "If my dad had to go track them down...he would have been aggravated, and those two would not be in Titan's Point at this moment trying to make things right. They would be dead!"

Storm, Crystal, and Volteer quickly understand to whom the young dragon is referring, and nod their heads in agreement.

"They are not Morons, Monsoon...they are just misguided souls...like yourself!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIKE ME?" The large dragon barks, spraying his element all over the young son of Spyro, as he is unable to control his magic with such rage.

Little Malefor wipes the water from his face, still showing the arrogant smirk he had before, and places a paw as far as he can reach up Monsoon's massive arm.

"You think you have a shot at beating me this time," he replies, looking over towards the other three Guardians again, and singling out Storm with a wink of his eye. He returns a confident look to the massive Water Dragon, and smugness fills his voice "And that makes you as misguided as Fang and Slate!"

"Damn, Crystal..." Storm whispers to her friend, as Malefor sits down nonchalantly before the large angry dragon. The blue dragoness' cheeks blush bright red, realizing Spyro's son just flirted with her "...are we sure he's ten? He's acting like his father already!"

After a few tense moments, the stare down between the largest Guardian and the smallest purple dragon ends with a good chuckle from both friends. "I cannot wait, Malefor...I enjoy the battles I have with you, but I don't want to miss the one going on right now." he remarks, suddenly feeling a shudder of power within the Palace of Dragons, and knowing where it is coming from. His eyes lose their rage, and his smile grows wider. "Come on...we will show your brother and father how to properly shake this palace."

The group quickly head for the large stairwell leading down toward the arena, a massive bowl dug into the bedrock, sitting on the north side of the palace. Making a perfect amphitheater for all to witness the training sessions of the Guardians, this domed stadium has seen its share of power. However today, even the dense stone walls and granite roof cannot keep the energy of two purple dragons contained. The solid stone floor of the palace shudders again under Malefor's paws and the grin on his face grows wider and wider. He glances smugly at the four guardians, now walking beside him, and shows off his proud smirk.

"My brother and father are really putting out some serious power today..." he says, approaching the large stone door that leads from the palace into the arena, and holding up as the ground shudders hard again. "...I'm almost afraid to go inside."

The sarcasm in Malefor's words is easy to read, as well as his body language. The small purple and gold replica of his father opens the heavy door with a hard shove. He wants nothing more than to return to the spot he was sitting in the rafters, overlooking his heroes as they destroy thousands of sparring dummies. However, the young dragon's eyes open with shock as several elemental blasts streak across the arena, then slam into his father.

"DAD!" he yelps, watching Spyro knocked to his right flank with a tremendous impact of magical force, and he opens his wings to glide towards him.

"STAY THERE, MALFEFOR!" The large purple dragon barks before his youngest son can take a single step, showing rage within his pupil-less eyes. "Everyone be quiet for a moment...and try not to move!"

The four Guardians stare at each other with some confusion, before turning their attention to little Malefor, who also shows an uncertain look in his eyes. All remain quiet. A still calm settles inside the large room, and Spyro holds his breathing, listening to the sounds around him. Using more than just his ears, the purple and gold dragon feels for his oldest boy, focusing in on the familiar beat of his heart. A smug grin suddenly crosses his muzzle, and Spyro turns to his left as he hones in on his target.

"I see you over there Sparx, you can't hide from me in the Shadows or in the Light!"

A sudden barrage of ice pellets fly from Spyro's muzzle, peppering his son with a stinging reminder that he is not invisible to his father. The young adult dragon's silhouette begins to show as the multiple impacts quickly distort his Light camouflage.

"OK, DAD... OK! You got me already!" The two-toned purple and gold dragon barks out with a smile, returning to his normal form, and trying hard to shield his body from the shower of ice his father is still cooling him off with.

Spyro halts his avalanche after a few extra seconds, and returns the same smile to his oldest.

"That's, like, four times in a row now, Sparx...so I think I proved my point!"

However, Sparx quickly shows a smug grin of his own, and glides over to his father. He places a paw upon his shoulder, then looks down at his little brother, whom has joined them in the center of the large arena.

"No Dad...you proved _my_ point!"

Both Spyro and Malefor show a bit of confusion, as Sparx places his other paw on his brother's head.

"You tell me all the time, that you cannot teach me a thing, Dad. But that's wrong, and I bet Malefor will agree with me," he continues, looking deep into his brother's now startled eyes.

"ME! What do _I_ know?" The young dragon replies with more confusion, looking up to his father for an answer, not truly understanding what he and his brother are arguing about.

Sparx smiles smugly again, then disappears from view, bending the Light around his body to hide in plain sight. He quickly leaps back and to the left before opening his wings and taking off into the air.

"THERE!" Sparx voice barks out from above, as Malefor's eyes follow him, easily able to see the invisible dragon. "How can _he_ do that, Dad?" the oldest son remarks with a humbled tone, returning to normal again as he lands before his younger brother, and showing a slightly depressed expression. "Because_ I_ can't!"

Spyro takes a deep breath, hearing the pain in his oldest son's voice, and feeling his pulse change. He grasps his youngest son by the arm, pulling him away from Sparx before the first tear falls from his eyes, making sure little brother doesn't see his hero lose control of his emotions.

"I need everyone out of here now, Malefor," he says calmly, then looks up at the gathered guardians Malefor just brought and shows them a stern set of eyes as several grunt with disapproval.

"Do you have an _issue_ with this?"

"But you just called us here..." Monsoon replies, showing his own disapproval with his posture. "...I find that rude, Spyro!"

"Yeah tell me about it! Who does he think he is...the King?" Volteer remarks sarcastically, breaking the tension in a blink of an eye with his joking tone.

Monsoon balks hearing the Electric guardian's blunt response.

"We will make sure no one comes inside...Your Majesty," Volteer continues.

He knows Spyro's family well and the angst a father and son have been sharing for the past few years. The yellow dragon places a paw on Monsoon's side, and jolts him with a small amount of amperage, making him answer appropriately.

"Isn't that _right_, Monsoon?"

The Water guardian grinds his teeth in pain, as the polar opposite element is shot throughout his large frame, and quickly he changes his tune.

"FINE...I'll help watch the door!" Monsoon barks with anger, looking down at all three purple dragons with a very annoyed pair of blue eyes. "It will probably be more exciting than _this_!"

The largest Guardian dragon turns around, and lumbers angrily from the room. Though he says differently, he is truly disappointed he will not get to see the two purple dragons sparring. Volteer follows behind, escorting the two female guardians, and allowing the family to remain alone for a moment.

"Do I need to leave as well?" Malefor asks somberly, knowing his brother is upset, and wanting to stay behind for support, but Spyro's eyes reply in the negative. The young dragon's shoulders slouch with depression, however, Sparx changes his brother's attitude as he makes his opinion known.

"I would prefer if he stayed, Dad...if that's OK?"

Spyro smiles for a moment, then places a paw upon Malefor's head.

"Go back to your spot, and try not to move around too much," Spyro remarks, looking up to the perch his son was sitting upon earlier. "Tell your buddy up there not to do anything either or I will throw you both out...Got it!"

"Yes, sir!" Malefor replies, showing his father a pair of understanding eyes. He opens his wings, and glides over to his brother, placing his right paw upon his shoulder.

"You'll just need to listen hard, Sparx," he says.

He knows the technique Spyro is about to show, as the memory of it is fresh in Malefor's head, having learned to focus on his father's pulse a few months ago himself. The young dragon then smiles for his dad, before thrusting his wings down, and taking off for the ceiling. Malefor lands upon a wide support beam and quickly sits down by a white dragon, whom has been watching the whole time.

Diamond grins as the young dragon's aura lights up the arena around him again, allowing the blind elder to see a more clear picture of the room, since Spyro and Sparx' spirit keep darkening.

"It appears your father..."

Malefor quickly shows anger, knowing his voice can be heard down below as it echoes in the empty domed stadium. He clamps his paw upon the white dragon's muzzle, just as his father's eyes stare up at him again, showing his son rage for hearing a noise after only a second's time.

_Be quiet, Master Diamond, or my dad is going to kick us both out!_ He thinks to himself, allowing the spirit dragon to hear his thought without sound.

_Sorry!_ is replied from the albino elder, and Malefor calms when his father stops looking up at them.

"I can try to teach you this, Sparx..." Spyro suddenly says, returning his focus to his older son and showing a slight smile. "...but I'm not the one who Mastered it."

The purple dragon walks away from Sparx and over to a certain spot in the arena, knowing a large wooden dummy will pop up as he gets close. As soon as it appears, Spyro swipes his tail across the base, shearing it completely from the mechanism that raises it from below. He quickly grasps the large wooded statue of a grublin and drags it towards his now confused son.

"What are you doing, Dad?" he asks, as Spyro lifts up on his hind legs and holds the one ton object over his head.

"What's it look like, Sparx?" he replies sarcastically before smashing the dummy to the ground, splintering the wooden beast into a nice pile of kindling. "I'm making a fire."

A thin stream of flame flows from Spyro's muzzle, igniting a portion of the smashed training dummy, quickly engulfing the large bundle of tinder in a dancing inferno of red, yellow, and orange. The purple dragon's eyes open wide, mesmerized by the element that he draws most of his strength from, as Ignitus' influences early in life made Spyro a pyrotechnic dragon at heart. The Hero of Avalar finds peace within himself as he listens to a fire, hearing the voices of friends and family past, and gaining the strength to keep the bold face he always shows. However, this is also when he is most vulnerable, as his thoughts are of those he could not save.

Sparx immediately notices a difference in his father as he lays beside him, then lowers his head down to the ground in depression.

"Dad! Are you OK?" He asks with a concerned tone, placing a paw upon Spyro's side, and feeling the beat of his father's heart become rapid.

"I was thinking of my brother, and how he never got a chance to see his nephews." He replies with a voice that is not much louder than the crackling fire before him.

However, Spyro finds the strength within as the fire roars in his ear, and puts a smile on his face before looking up at his son.

"But he would be laughing at me...knowing how terrified I feel right now."

Sparx lowers his head down atop his father's, resting his chin between Spyro's long gold horns, just as he would when Sparx showed his fear.

"Why are you afraid Dad?" He asks with a very somber tone, feeling the sudden anguish inside his father.

"I don't want mess this up again, Sparx," he replies, raising his paw and placing it on his son's head, holding it down tighter to his own. "I lost my brother because I didn't listen to him, and I lost two more years of your life for the same reason."

Spyro suddenly raises upright and stares at his son, showing the seriousness within his eyes as he continues.

"There is nothing I want more than to teach you what I know, but I have nothing to offer that is truly my own...including this technique!"

Spyro looks up at his youngest son, whose eye are transfixed on the fire below, and concedes who taught him.

"Your brother is an incredible tracker, Sparx," Spyro remarks, looking back down to the fire, and recalling the moment his youngest son startled him with this ability. "He was able to find me in the Forbidden Forest after only a minute!" He says, and watches Sparx' eyes open wide, knowing the test he took at Malefor's age, and the fact that it took him hours to find his father in the same forest.

"A minute?!" Sparx replies with shock in his voice.

He looks up at his younger brother, who takes his eyes from the fire at that exact moment. The two stare at each other for a second, and Sparx shows a wide smile, easing the tension he sees in Malefor's face.

"Now that's what I'm _talking_ about, Dad," He suddenly says, as his brother smiles, and returns his attention to the roaring fire. Sparx snaps his eyes to his father, showing him a very arrogant look. "He was taught by the best, and this is why he strives to become a better dragon."

Sparx grasps Spyro by the back of his neck, and gently lowers his head to the ground again, returning his chin between his father's horns. They both stare at the fire for a few moments and Spyro remains silent, waiting on his son to finish this thought, who begins drawing strength from the raging inferno himself.

"His drive is amazing to me, Dad, and it reminds me of only one other," he says, recalling the countless battles his mother told him of, and the many others he has witnessed with his own eyes.

Sparx looks up at his brother again, and draws in more strength from him.

"He fights like you...making sure he never loses!" Sparx lowers his head down, staring into his father's eyes, showing a sudden look of anger. "And that is something you never taught, Dad, because you were afraid of upsetting me."

The two-toned purple dragon suddenly places a paw against his father's neck, holding it down tightly to the ground. Sparx wraps his wings down under Spyro holding his arms helplessly against his side, and uses his other paw to hold down his father's muzzle, keeping Spyro's magic inside his mouth.

"I want you to show me how to break this hold!" He barks, putting twice the amount of force his father would use on him when he was younger. "And I will _not_ ease up like you used to do, Dad!"

Malefor is suddenly shocked at his brother's aggressiveness, but doesn't move a muscle, seeing the same hold his father has applied on him several times and the test of will power needed to break out of it. A debilitating grasp he has learned to free himself from because of his father's teachings.

Spyro also understands the test his son is now putting him through but does not understand the amount of strength he is using. It quickly begins to hurt, forcing the larger dragon to fight back. He immediately tries getting to his feet, but Sparx uses his tail to swipe his father's legs, making him fall back down on his side. The younger dragon cinches his grip tighter, and uses an almost evil tone to instigate his father's wrath.

"I thought you were stronger than this...little whelpling!"

Spyro balks hearing the same insult he would use, trying to get his kids to fight against the incapacitating hold. He begins struggling to move, allowing Sparx to tighten his grip more and more. However, the aggressive dragon loosens his grasp with anger as Spyro begins to ease up.

"COME ON, DAD... FIGHT BACK FOR ONCE!" He yells, and a wide smile crosses the pinned dragon's muzzle, as he calmly draws strength from within.

"I would hold on if I were you," is mumbled from Spyro's mouth, and Sparx quickly retakes his grasp, feeling a huge surge of power in his father's frame.

"By the Ancestors!" he remarks, as Spyro suddenly pulls his right arm out from Sparx' cocooning wings, and grabs the paw holding his mouth closed.

The younger dragon fights with every fiber of his being to hold on, but Spyro easily overpowers his son, and removes the grip on his muzzle. Helpless to stop it, Sparx is yanked from his father's back, and flung down to the ground. Spyro then immediately pounces atop his son, and applies the same hold.

"Well I know for sure I never taught you to give up like _that_!" he yells in his ear, before quickly releasing his son, and sitting back down on his hind quarters. Sparx scrambles to his feet, showing his father a shocked look at how much force he was able to use in a single moment, but also anger that he has stopped showing this power.

"Well, why did you _stop_?" he replies, looking for an answer, and not the smug look his father is showing now.

Spyro keeps the grin on his face, and looks up to the rafters. He smiles proudly at his youngest, who didn't interfere in a difficult situation, and quickly returns his attention to his angry son.

"Because that is not what you asked me to teach you today!" He says with a sarcastic tone, reaching out his paw, and placing it upon his son's narrow muzzle. "Though it was necessary, and you'll see what I mean in a moment. We can fight some other time. Today I want you learn how to find me without looking."

Sparx softens quickly, hearing the sincerity in his father's voice, and nods his head approvingly.

"Good boy, Sparx!" Spyro replies, as if he were speaking to his youngest son, making sure Sparx hears a more fatherly tone, and not a Master's order. "Now I want you to tell me what did you hear when we fought just now? And I want you to think hard before answering that."

Sparx suddenly becomes confused, as his father asks a rather odd question, but begins to go over the quick battle they just had. His mind races with the moment, recalling the intense feel of a great struggle, both physical and mental. The sight and smell of battle, and the taste of defeat that still lingers. His sense of sound, deafened by the grunting dragon in his grasp and the crackling fire in the background. However, one other noise comes to his mind, as it pounded harder than anything else.

"My heartbeat?" he replies with a questioning tone, and shows more confusion as his father smiles with approval in his answer

"Yes...and NO!" Spyro replies, and places his paw over Sparx' eyes. "Now listen to it again, and tell me when you think you hear it."

Sparx again becomes slightly confused, but also feels a surge of joy, as his father begins teaching him like a dad. He listens as told, focusing his ears to pick up on something other than the subtle tone of the dancing flames beside him. However, after a few minutes, the young dragon begins to lose his focus, only hearing the loud crackling.

"I don't hear anything but the fire, Dad!" he says and opens his eyes.

Shock fills his expression, as his father no longer stands before him.

_Who said you can open your eyes?_ Spyro's voice barks in head, and Sparx quickly closes them tightly.

He turns his head to the left, believing his father is now standing in that direction, but another order is yelled from his right side.

_Don't try to follow my voice either, because it will only deceive you._

Sparx becomes frustrated, but again feels another surge of pure joy, knowing his father is being more forceful in his teachings already. The two-toned purple and gold chested dragon takes a deep breath, holding it like his father did before, and listens harder to his surroundings. However, Spyro decides to break his son's focus with a moment from his past.

_Do you remember the day Malefor broke his leg?_ Spyro suddenly says, and Sparx' heart begins to pound in his chest, recalling whose fault that was, and the guilt he felt when his little brother yelped in great pain. _You were so upset at what you did, because you felt his heart break, thinking he lost faith in his big brother._

Sparx shudders with the moment he can remember clear as a bell, and that long night he spent in the living room, unable to sleep in the same room beside the dragon he hurt. He laid alone before a roaring fire like this one, consumed with guilt, and hearing only the sound he couldn't get out of his head. His mind begins racing again, recalling that very moment he pounced Malefor too hard, and the noise that came from his brother's soul.

_You felt so bad at what you did that I was heart-broken myself,_ Spyro continues, reliving the uncomfortable silence that came from his oldest son, as he sat beside him staring at the fire. However, the purple hero turns this terrible moment to a learning experience, and quickly Sparx understands the reasoning behind bring up such a painful moment in his life.

_Do you remember what you heard that night when I held you?_ he asks, and Sparx quickly turns his head to the left, suddenly feeling and hearing a familiar pulse, just like the one that calmed him on that painful night. The young dragon, with his eyes still closed, reaches out his paw to grasp his father's arm, but his palm hits the ground with nothing but floor.

"Dad!" he cries out, startled by the fact his father is not sitting beside him.

He was sure he felt his pulse, however, a sudden touch to his right cheek snaps Sparx' head one hundred eighty degrees. His eyes fly open wide, knowing he will see his father, but only the fire sits before him.

_Easy son, you almost have it! Try to remain focused._ Spyro's voice is settling, but demanding in the same instance, and Sparx quickly closes his eyes again.

The young adult dragon takes several deep breaths, holding back the emotions of his mistake from years earlier, and concentrating on what he had felt only a moment ago. His senses begin tuning out the background, focusing in on one single sound in the arena, and realizing how it pulses like his father's heart. It's the crackling of a fire made by his magic and Sparx suddenly understands.

The two-toned son of Spyro can feel the pulse of his father's inferno, but can also sense that same pounding rhythm coming from somewhere else. He turns his head to the right, keeping his eyes closed, and strides towards the spot where he feels another fire burning.

"He's got you, Dad..." Malefor whispers into his father's ear, as Spyro has joined him and Diamond up in the rafters. "...any second now he's gonna look up."

"Especially if you keep talking, Malefor!" Spyro whispers back, keeping his eyes focused down at his oldest, and smiling as he gets closer to finding his pulse.

However, just as Sparx begins tilting his head up, a loud buzzing sound comes from Spyro's right paw, startling all four dragons in the domed arena.

"SHIT!" The purple and gold dragon barks out as his Skylander communicator buzzes again, then looks down at his son whose eyes quickly lock on his. Both show how upset they are in this interruption, realizing this first lesson between father and son is broken before a triumphant end that was coming soon.

"NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT, GAVEN?" Spyro yells into the communicator, angry with the Portal Master's timing, and also with his continued calls in the past few days. "I told you several times that I was named the King, so I am no longer allowed to go out on these missions, and neither is Sparx...YOU GOT THAT, OLD MAN!"

Spyro's eyes open wide and Malefor begins laughing as a different voice is heard from the tiny speaker in his palm.

"Well, I'm sure that felt good to say out loud," Cynder replies, allowing her husband a moment to vent before returning a single word.

"It would have been better if HE had heard me, honey!" Spyro replies with a chuckle.

However, his smile goes away as another voice is heard across the communicator.

"Well don't worry, General...there is no need for you to repeat it to me later!" Gaven remarks, and Malefor starts laughing harder, watching his father's face fill with embarrassment, knowing how far he stuck his paw in his mouth. He turns to Sparx, who just joined the other three dragons up in the rafters, and flashes his thoughts to big brother, allowing him to understand Spyro's sudden anxiousness.

"I meant Old Man in the nicest way possible, Master Gaven..." the purple dragon says. However, as he looks at his oldest, his nerve returns again. "...but you are interrupting a lesson between me and my son, so this better be important!"

"I'm not the one that called, Your Majesty," the Portal Master replies, slightly agitated with Spyro's tone. "Your wife's wrist communicator cannot reach Avalar from where she is, so I am only redirecting this transmission."

"Oh!" Spyro says with embarrassment, knowing he is sticking his paw further into his mouth, and quickly back-peddles. "Sorry, Master Gaven...I didn't know Cynder was that far away." The purple dragon continues, looking over to his sons, and giving them a little wink. "I mean I can still feel her, as if she was standing beside me!"

"Oh _please_, General!" Gaven barks. However, Spyro can hear his wife take a deep breath with that last statement, and a wide smile crosses his face.

"What do you need, baby?" He quickly asks, and Cynder takes no time in delighting her husband with a request for assistance.

"I need you and Sparx to swear in a new Skylander!"

* * *

Standing just outside the cave she had spent the last six years of her life, a young red dragoness gazes upon the large orbiting planet that covers nearly a quarter of the night sky. This was her favorite spot to watch the small town below, and a slight smile crosses Mya's muzzle, believing she would never experience this view outside her home after being kidnapped. However, even as Mya stands here, only sadness fills her heart knowing that she is not quite home yet. Without her mother, this place is just like any other hole in a wall.

"Are you still angry with me, Mya?" Asks a concerned great-great-GREAT-grandfather, as he can feel her beating heart rush with anxiousness.

"I just wanna go with you Raptoria and help find my mother, Malefor." She replies, knowing the answer is no already, but still begging to be part of this dangerous mission.

The large purple and gold dragon, lays down behind his distant family member, and lowers his head beside her. "I know you do, Mya, but Raptoria has become a far more dangerous planet than when you and your mother were taken from it...and I will not risk hurting you."

Mya turns her eyes to the ground, showing a good deal of confusion in her expression. "How do you know all of this...when I don't even remember myself?"

Malefor takes a deep breath, knowing the lie she just told, as a single memory haunted the book he read in the Library of Time. He wraps his massive orange and red wing around her, and comforts the shuddering dragoness as she relives the worst moment in her life.

"Your father was a brave dragon, Mya, and I know how he lost his life protecting his daughter," he says somberly, holding Mya tighter as she breaks down crying.

The large dragon raises up on his hind legs, allowing him use of his arms in this powerful embrace, making sure Mya is supported from every direction. Malefor lowers his head down beside her ear, and whispers softly and confidently.

"For this reason alone, I will not give them another chance to kill you."

Mya holds onto Malefor, feeling an almost soothing comfort in his grasp, as if her father was holding her himself. She nods gently against the large purple dragon's chest, and Malefor smiles hearing her concede to this request.

"OK Gamps...I'll stay here!" She remarks with a very nasally tone from her uncontrollable crying, and Malefor balks at the name Mya calls him.

"Gamps!?" He asks with a bit of surprise, and Mya suddenly balks herself, stunned she had called him by that name. Her eyes open wide as she looks up at Malefor and suddenly recognizes a face that was lost early in her life, as Danielle's father had died while she was still a very young whelpling.

"My mom told me it was the first word I ever said." Mya recalls, finally showing a smile, as her memory of a middle-aged purple dragon comes in vague flashes of joyful moments.

The feeling of déjà vu is overwhelming to Mya, as she suddenly notices the features that dominated the male side of this family in Malefor's face, and the young red dragoness hugs him tightly again.

"Gamps was what I called my grandpa. I remember so little of him, but he would also hold me whenever I was upset."

The red dragoness looks up at Malefor, keeping the smile she was showing him before, and asks a question that rings in his heart.

"If you don't mind...is it alright if I call you Gamps?"

Malefor is quickly overwhelmed with emotions, unlike anything he's ever felt before, holding this remarkable red dragoness in his arms. Even embracing the one he raised for ten years does not compare with the sensation of this unique bond between Malefor and Mya, as both of their hearts pound in rhythm together.

"I couldn't be more honored." he humbly replies, as several tears drip down from his muzzle, landing upon the bridge of her dark red nose.

They continue feeding off each other's feelings, allowing both dragons to keep their pulses in rhythm, until a loud voice distracts them both.

"Your Majesty...we are ready when you are!" A large polar bear barks out, as he approaches with three others.

Malefor pops his head up, greeting the group of pirates he chased off earlier, and gestures his paw for them to hold. He finishes his embrace with Mya, making sure she is completely calm before laying her feet upon the ground.

"I will need a few more minutes gentleman..." he replies, looking back towards the cave entrance, then down upon Mya. "...my granddaughter's staying behind, and I am just waiting for her guardian to arrive!"

The four white bears smile at the large dragon, but Mya shows confusion again, as she was unaware of anyone coming to protect her. However as a familiar voice echoes from behind, the young red dragoness becomes excited.

"UNCLE MALEFOR!"

Mya's tail begins to wag as her new friend's voice fills her ears, and is unable to contain her emotions as Malefor strides out of the cave. She quickly rushes to his side, showing pure joy in his arrival, but stops short of slamming into the small purple dragon when she notices the black and gold armor he is draped in. The red dragoness takes several long moments to look Malefor up and down before showing a very satisfied smirk.

"My goodness...you look good in that armor!" She says, and Malefor quickly blushes, before turning his eyes to his uncle.

"I've reported in to Commander Cynder and Captain Jak, sir. They informed me of my duty to your granddaughter. I promise you, I will guard Mya with my life," he remarks, then pauses as the smitten red dragoness' smile grows wider and wider.

"My hero!" She says, almost sarcastically, but Malefor blushes harder as Mya places a paw upon his chest, and pecks the side of his face with a warm kiss. "A big strong bodyguard to protect little ole' me."

Big Malefor covers his muzzle with a paw to keep from laughing as his namesake almost falls over from nerves. Both look at each other as Mya struts back into her home.

"I think I'm might be in a bit of trouble, Uncle Malefor!" He says jokingly.

However, the hard stare he gets from Malefor takes his humor away quickly. The large purple dragon steps up to the young son of Spyro and shows his teeth.

"You'll be in even more trouble if you don't keep your paws to yourself...UNDERSTAND?!" The former king grumbles, and young Malefor's eyes open wider with fear.

The large purple dragon holds his tongue, seeing the blank expression he left on his nephew's face, and laughs to himself as he enters the cave behind his great-granddaughter.


	15. Return of the Dark Master

Chapter 15: Return of the Dark Master

* * *

After speeding through the heavens at near light speed, a large transport ship enters the orbit of a forbidden world, deep in the outskirts of the Conderoga System. Known throughout the Outer Realms as a dangerous planet, Raptoria is only visited by the bravest...or those who know nothing of what waits below.

"We will begin our descent in fifteen minutes, Malefor!" A polar bear remarks.

He places his paw down on the controls of his large pirate ship and adjusts the rate of speed to match the rotation of the planet. They stare at the view screen together, staring at a world of hell that looks peaceful from hundreds of miles above. However, both know what evil creatures roam this paradise lost.

"I will let everyone know, Captain." The purple dragon replies, rising to his feet, and striding slowly towards the galley door.

Malefor then pauses by the exit, and looks back to the kind polar bear he has spent the last few hours talking to.

"And I just wanted to say...thank you for helping me find my family. I would have never guessed this trip would come so easily."

The large polar bear smiles, then looks to his left at the huge pile of red and blue gems lying beside his chair.

"This is thanks enough..." he replies, still stunned by the amount of jewels he was offered by someone he thought was going to kill him. The leader of this group of four returns his eyes to Malefor's, and shows a great deal of sincerity. "...I myself would have never guessed the dragon race was so blessed, as the only two I knew about were struggling to live on the moon of Conderoga."

The captain raises up out of his chair, and walks over to the side of his new friend, placing a gentle paw upon his flank.

"You have shown me that the dragon race is a formidable opponent, but one that also understands diplomacy better than most," he continues, recalling how fast Malefor had cornered them in Bosco's shop, after chasing them from the back room. He had appeared from thin air before the door, and held them at check with a menacing stare.

"You could have killed us in an instant, and I know that you still can, but instead you made an offer."

The captain looks back to the view screen and the planet he swore never to visit, getting closer with every passing second. His black eyes return to Malefor's and a wide smile crosses his narrow white snout.

"I would go to hell and back for someone like that...and we will be landing there in fifteen minutes!"

Malefor nods his head in respect as the leader of this small group of pirates returns to his chair, placing his ship in position to enter the atmosphere. The large purple dragon then turns to the door, readying to inform his friends, and strides into a smoky room filled with loud chatter. His eyes scan the large eating area, quickly noticing Cynder and Jak in the corner, both with angered looks upon their faces. Malefor takes no time in understanding this rage, as he himself is not happy with the impromptu poker game that is taking place between three large bears and one small ottsel.

"Do you _always_ find a way to test my patience, you little rodent?" Malefor remarks towards the small orange side kick of his escorting Skylander, and Daxter just gives him an odd looking smile.

"This was not my idea, your _non_-kingliness, so don't get on my case!"

"It was my idea!" a single angry polar bear remarks, staring over towards his new employer, and showing the strain of his unlucky ways with just a glance before returning his eyes to the cards in his hands. "I bet five hundred!"

Malefor rolls his eyes as Daxter shrugs his shoulder without guilt, then calls the bet.

"_I_ was just being a nice fella and accepted their challenge..." he continues, turning his eyes back to his cards, and pulling one from the center of the hand. Daxter tosses this single card into the center of the table, and returns his attention towards Malefor. "...it's not _my_ fault this guy's muzzle shudders when he's bluffing."

The large polar bear grasps his face with shock, and looks at Daxter with rage as he shows his crooked smile. He quickly lays one card before the small rodent, and takes two for himself. Daxter looks down at his card, then up to his opponent, and shows no emotion. However, that's not how he feels. It is not the size of the Polar Bear, nor his sharp anger-filled black eyes focused hard from across the table, that begins to make Daxter anxious. Not even Malefor, Cynder, Jak or the other two polar bears he's cleaned out, all of whom are giving him dirty looks, that is bothering the small ottsel. No, it is the worthless pair of deuces he is now holding in his tiny paws, and no shaking jaw from his opponent. Nonetheless, the oversized rodent shoves a large portion of his chips into the pot.

"I bet five thousand...Snowball!" He remarks confidently, before taking a sip of brandy from a glass to his right side.

"I swear if you call me that again, you little orange _worm_, I'm going to have you stuffed and used as a throw pillow!" The large Polar bear barks back with anger, and Daxter smiles wider hearing his frustrations, knowing he is going to lay down the better hand again.

The large bear stares at the three sevens in his paw, and looks back up at Daxter, who still shows his crooked smile. He knows the lucky little rat caught his hand and will not call off everything he has left. The white bear lowers his cards to the table, folding the hand into a small pile for the muck. However, before he can lay down the winning cards, Cynder finally makes her frustrations known...vocally.

"Wow...You must be nervous to take a sip of your brandy like that, Daxter!" she says from the sidelines, as the Spirit Dragoness makes her disgust for this untimely poker game known by giving away one of Daxter's tells. The large polar bear notices his opponent shoot the dark purple and red dragoness a very concerned look and quickly raises his cards back up to his smiling face, knowing this hand is strong.

"I'm all in!"

"DAMN YOU, CYNDER!" Daxter cries out, tossing his cards into the muck, and showing the Spirit dragon his rage. However, Cynder just laughs at him, knowing he has already cleaned the other pirates out of their bounty.

"They were paid to bring us there and back, Daxter..." She remarks, placing her paw upon the remaining pile of cards, and pushing a single talon through half of the deck, ending the game. "...I want them to have something left, so they stay and wait for us!"

"Easy, Cynder...I have total faith in Captain Quincy and his crew," Malefor remarks, placing a paw upon her shoulder, and allowing the Spirit dragoness to calm down while reading his mind. "Though they are pirates, these four have a very honorable way about them."

However, what Cynder hears is different, as Malefor makes his emotions known with a barrage of nervous thoughts.

_I need you to remain focused, Cynder...your Spirit is going to be my only hope!_

The dark purple dragoness quickly turns her attentions to Malefor, seeing the fear building in his eyes, and quickly clears the room with more information taken from her meld with the purple dragon.

"We will be landing soon, everyone," She remarks, and looks over at Jak, gesturing her eyes towards the far door, and entrance to the pirate's armory. "We need to be ready for a full on assault, Captain. Make sure of it!"

"Excuse me!" Jak replies, startled at her ordering tone, as he was placed in charge.

However, with one quick stare from her concerned eyes, the Skylander knows she is just trying to be alone with a now nervous looking Malefor. The leader of the mission nods in acceptance without further question, and looks over at his best buddy.

"Come on you guys, we got work to do!" he barks out, and immediately heads for the door. "Let's load up, and work on a strategy if we find ourselves overwhelmed by these Raptor things."

Jak stops by the door, and waits as all three polar bears follow into the other room. Daxter leaps upon his friend's shoulder and both look back to Cynder. He smiles as the Spirit dragoness makes her appreciation known with a subtle bow of her head.

"What's the matter, Malefor?" She finally asks, as the two dragons remain alone in the galley of this pirate ship.

Cynder can feel this normally stoic dragon riding his emotions like a roller coaster, and is unable to focus on any of his thoughts, as they overlap with thousands of painful memories.

"It will be like it was eleven years ago on Avalar...only _worse_!" he says.

He shows her visions of the hatred he received upon returning from his hellish prison with Spyro and Sparx, as the dragon race showed their emotional rage from a long and hard fought war. Malefor's head lowers with great depression, knowing the only reason he survived was the support he received from his new friends.

"They will hate me for what I had no control of, and this time there is no one that can stand by my side and defend what little honor I have. Yours or Spyro's words will mean absolutely nothing to them."

Malefor trembles with fear while this thought continues to cross his mind.

"I will never get a chance to explain myself before they try to kill me."

Cynder shows the pain Malefor feels in her own eyes, as his emotions overwhelm her Spiritual powers. She quickly moves back, breaking contact with Malefor's paw, and regains control of herself.

"I understand how you feel, my old master," she says after a moment, then shows a smug grin to the large purple dragon. "However, this darkness has giving you a power that will overcome anything they can throw at you!"

Cynder steps forward, placing her paw under the large dragon's chin, and before saying another word, thrusts her tail-blade into the center of Malefor's chest. The large dragon convulses in pain, and his eyes open wide with total shock, focusing on the smug grin upon Cynder's face.

"Why?" He squeals with the quick loss of breath, as the dark dragoness rips the blade out of his chest and takes all of his weight in her paws.

Cynder gingerly rests the dying dragon to his stomach, making sure Malefor doesn't smash his face against the diamond-plated floor, and whispers in his ear.

"You have an ability no one has, Malefor!"

The purple dragon stops breathing, and passes out dead in Cynder's paws, who suddenly shows a wider smile upon her face.

_By the ancestors_, Cynder says to herself, as Malefor's aura brightens and surrounds the exit wound from his back, healing it within seconds. His life force returns in the next moment, as well as his breathing, and Malefor coughs in pain.

"DAMN IT, CYNDER! THAT HURT LIKE _HELL_!" He barks out, ripping his jaw from the dark purple dragoness' paw, and staring at the Spirit Elder with rage in her sudden attack. "What in the name of the great ancestors did you do _that_ for, to prove I can take a beating?"

The Spirit dragoness' smile increases, and Malefor rolls his eyes, suddenly feeling the same type of guidance he would get from another Spirit Dragon, one that helped him earlier in life.

"That's not funny!" He continues, as Cynder grasps his arm and helps the still recovering dragon to his feet.

She wipes a small drop of blood from his chest, where her blade had made its impression, and keeps this paw over his heart. Cynder uses her unique power to quickly draw the memories she wants, as Malefor thinks only of regaining his breath and his senses. She finds the fear inside, locked within a large book, and opens it, reading several pages that show the rage he will face in less than fifteen minutes.

"I'm sorry," she replies somberly, feeling the hatred in every book he read in the Great Library of Time all bundled into one. "I know they are going to hurt you, because they believe that you hurt them."

Malefor begins to shudder harder, recalling the books Cynder reads within his soul, and lowers back to his stomach, forcing her paw from his chest.

"Please...don't!" He cries, as Cynder finds one of the purple bound books in his mental library, showing a new pain he can no longer hide from the Spirit dragoness closes her eyes, as Malefor's aura turns almost black, and she takes a deep breath to focus.

"I wish I could say something to let you know that, regardless of what happens, you are honorable, and not the dragon that I see in these books, Malefor."

Cynder grasps the purple dragon with a solid paw, and lifts him up off his gold chest. She places her other paw directly over his heart again, and with a firm paw, yanks Malefor's attention to her stern green eyes.

"But because of my husband...my son Sparx, whom you raised to be like his father...and this..." she says with pure conviction, digging her claws into Malefor's gold chest, and forcing a great deal of positive energy into his heart. "I know you will make them see what I see. And even if it takes years, you will find a way to show these dragons what my friend is all about!"

Malefor feels a sudden charge in his soul, as Cynder turns her tight grip upon his arm into a soothing embrace, leaving her right paw upon his chest. The Spirit Dragon takes this moment to steal another look into this large book within, and sees a familiar image he buried deep in his soul.

_She will hear her family's heart calling, Malefor..._ Cynder says without words, hearing a voice that only she can understand, while channeling her Spiritual power. _...and you will find your way to Aerial, just like he told you!_

"You are much better at this than Diamond!" he says, showing Cynder an unforced smile, as he suddenly feels a confidence within. He holds the black dragoness tightly in his arms, as if Spyro himself were embracing her, showing the Spirit Elder her flawless ability to comfort a broken soul.

"Thank You..." Cynder says softly, as she shows Malefor one more image, just to make sure he understands he is going to succeed. "...and remember, _Gamps_..." The Spirit dragoness whispers within is head, as Mya's wide smile is shown to the former king. "...you DO have someone to support you."

Malefor rests his head upon Cynder's shoulder, staring at the eyes of a red dragoness in his mind, and feeling another surge of hope.

"I'm the one that should thank you, Cynder. I have never been touched so spiritually in my life and I truly feel for the first time...that I will succeed."

The two take a moment, and suddenly share a single thought that makes both Cynder and Malefor smile, recalling a time they were once partners in evil. The thought of what was, what is, and what will be, cross their minds in a flow of positive images, showing them how they've made their lives right.

"From one former Dark Master to another..." Cynder says softly, pulling back from her embrace, and showing him a confident stare from her crystal green eyes. "...I _know_ you will, because I see that same look I see in my son's eyes."

She pauses for a moment, placing a paw upon the large purple dragon's cheek.

_You know, the one _you_ taught to be a stubborn as his father._

Malefor smiles hearing her thoughts, as a mother shows pride in her son's life, even though he and Spyro are not seeing eye to eye. However, before he can take more comfort and Spirit, the door to the bridge opens, and a white polar bear stands at the entrance.

"Sorry to interrupt!" he says, seeing first embarrassment fill Malefor's eyes, then anger.

"What _is_ it, Quincy?" The purple dragon replies with a strong tone, showing he is not happy with the timing of this interruption. The white bear immediately smirks, but hustles on four paws across the room, tapping at the controls of a computer against the far wall.

"I'm not sure, sir..." he remarks, scratching his head as the layout of Raptoria is shown on the view screen before him, and he points out the spot Malefor had told him to land. "...this is where you said we should go, and when I scanned the area, I only found about a dozen dragons. However..."

The computer, suddenly widens out its view, crossing the vast ocean, and singling out a small island in a sea of blue water.

"...there are over three hundred dragons on this island."

"I know _that_!" Malefor remarks hard with the information he had already read about.

He and Cynder sit down beside the tall bear, who shows his fear with more shuddering, as he is dwarfed by the large purple dragon.

"I also know that Danielle will be on the main continent, looking for her daughter!"

Quincy, though still terrified, turns his eyes up to Malefor and shows his own anger.

"OK...But did you know a massive surge of power just came from this island, one that I was barely able to record because of its intensity?"

Malefor shuts up quick, and looks down at the data the computer was able to store, as a flash of energy lit up the sensors with an unknown power. His eyes fill with wonder, seeing this source of energy coming from one momentary event, and realizes his information may be wrong.

_The book said she would be in the ruined city, not on the island!_ He thinks to himself, recalling the book of Danielle, and seeing this exact moment as the last part being written.

Cynder can hear the thought her friend speaks within, as it is all his mind is focusing on now. Malefor's eyes confirm his frustration, and she reaches out a paw to grasp for more information.

However, the Captain breaks her concentration with a thoughtless remark.

"Yeah...I had a feeling you would want to know about that...or I would have never barged in on you two love birds!"

Cynder suddenly blushes, and looks over at the smug smiling polar bear.

"Whoa! What are you insinuating?" She remarks.

She stands up, getting face to face with the slightly smaller Captain, who begins to shudder again, especially when Malefor looks at him with complete disgust as well. However, with balls of solid stone, the pirate continues to press an issue that he believes he saw.

"Hey...for the right price, I won't say anything to anyone!" He remarks, and Cynder grasps him with a strong paw, quickly taking the thought that irks the wife of Spyro from his head.

"I would _never_, you dirty little pirate..." She barks, placing the tip of her tail-blade under Quincy's throat, and sending him a vision of his own death with a fierce stare. "...I am a _Spirit_ Dragon, and I was only helping Malefor cope with emotion!"

The white bear turns purple, holding his breath to keep from having a hole pierced through his neck, as Cynder presses her tail-blade against his Adams-apple.

"Sorry, ma'am!" he whispers with the little air left in his lungs, and Cynder mercifully eases her posture, allowing the pirate to take a full breath, and explain himself. "I thought I found a good way to make some extra coin off you guys...and it appears I guessed wrong!"

Malefor and Cynder stare at him angrily, but the large polar bear just shrugs his shoulders, and shows a crooked smile like Daxter.

"Hey, I'm a _pirate_! It's what I do...sue me!"

Cynder digs her claws into his thick fur, placing the razor-tipped edges against his sensitive skin and sending two painful messages to his brain at once. Of course the sudden sharp agony of her claws, but mostly the thought that comes with a dark voice.

_I _know_ I am faithful to my Spyro, and _he_ knows that as well!_ he hears within his mind, then suddenly sees a face he has regretted for a decade. _But does Samantha know how _faithful_ her Quincy is?_

The large polar bear begins shuddering again, and quickly falls back on his hind quarters as Cynder shows a vision of his wife being told about his infidelity.

"By the gods...what did you just _do_? How did you _know_ about that?" he cries, looking up at the dark dragoness' green eyes.

Cynder quickly smiles, knowing this bear is very regretful of a one time moment of lust, and looks over at Malefor with a snide grin.

"How much did you pay this unfaithful _bastard_?" She asks smugly, then looks back at the white bear, getting paler with every second. "Because I'm sure he would pay double to keep _that_ a secret!"

Quincy's eyes dilate, as he sees his bounty disappear in his mind. However, he quickly makes his answer known.

"I would give _anything_...I'm sorry, please don't tell anyone else!" The polar bear begs, showing such concern in his eyes that it begins to hurt the Spirit dragoness.

Malefor's sudden laughter calms the large bear slightly, and he places a firm paw upon his back.

"It is not a good idea to black-mail a dragon that can read your thoughts, my friend..." he says, before turning his eyes towards Cynder and showing a wide smile. "...and as much as she wants me to, I am not going to take back the gems I gave him."

"Well he better use it all to buy something for HER or it will cost so much more than he is willing to pay!" Cynder barks angrily, staring directly into Quincy's eyes, and getting her answer with a very fast nod of his head.

The dark dragoness continues showing her rage towards the unfaithful pirate, but nonetheless heads for the armory door.

"I will inform Jak that we will be making an island landing instead."

Hearing Malefor's thoughts already, even while reading the white bear's mind, Cynder knows he wants to investigate the power that came from this spot, as it must be coming from a purple dragon. He nods his head yes, and she continues into the back room without another word.

"She's going to kill me, isn't she?" The captain remarks, looking up at the Malefor, who actually begins to feel sorry for him.

"I can say no to that my friend, or she would have done it while reading your thoughts!" he replies, knowing Cynder saw something inside his heart while looking through this pirate's soul.

Malefor lowers his paw, and gently lifts the white bear's muzzle, examining the spot the powerful dragoness placed her blade.

"In fact, Cynder must _like_ you, because she didn't even break the skin."

Quincy stares up at the much taller dragon, suddenly showing grave concern in his eyes.

"You guys are crazy!"

Malefor grins slightly at his words, then lowers his head down, placing his nose against the nose of a now terrified polar bear, and focusing his eyes through him.

"Crazy enough to travel deep into space with four pirates we know nothing about..." he pauses, allowing his eyes to loosen their stern look, showing the much smaller polar bear pure arrogance "...and not be concerned in the least in our abilities to take control if need be."

Quincy nods his head in acceptance, knowing he and his friends are no match for Malefor alone, and he may not even be the strongest dragon here.

"Yes, Master Malefor. And I'm sorry for what I said before," he concedes, still looking up to the purple dragon's eyes, and showing his sincerity about insulting their honor. "Please tell Cynder I didn't mean what..."

"She knows already!" Malefor cuts in, removing his paw from Quincy's jaw. He backs away from his personal space, allowing the tense moment to end abruptly, as if it never happened.

"We need to stay focused now, Captain, so go adjust our course, and take us down to the island," he commands, looking over towards the view screen, and seeing the explosion of energy replayed once again. The pain of fear returns to his heart in this moment, but Malefor swallows it down hard, as he did eleven years ago on Avalar.

"It is time for this family to be reunited!"

* * *

Meanwhile, standing upon the beach of the small island below, dozens of startled dragons continue staring out towards the ocean, and a rooster tail of water that is still raining down from Bosco's wake. The look of shock, affixed to every muzzle, is not just for the way this Golden Bear made his exit, but for the crystals he left behind.

King Sterno, after finally losing site of the wake-board riding bear, turns his eyes to the red gems to his right, then stares at his guards with astonishment.

"Are you guys feeling the same power, or am I just hallucinating?" he asks, and all four armor-clad dragons who felt the first taste of this new power, nod their heads with the same invigorating smiles.

"Hydrick?" he remarks, asking a new question with a single word, and a stern look from his red eyes,

The large water dragon lowers his paw down to grasp the smallest of six.

"I know what you're thinking, Your Highness, but I feel the same energy that comes from our ancestral crystal, there is no way this thing is manufactured," he replies, holding the gem in his hand and feeling the same pulse of energy that comes from the green crystal that he has fed off for six years

"Then how _do_ you explain it?" he quips, knowing the destruction of the Dragon Realms was well over two-thousand years ago, as the Dark Master's wrath is known to all. "Could they be that old and still filled with energy?"

Hydrick immediately shakes his head no, looking back towards the green stone that gleams with the sun's rays.

"The crystal can stay in the ground forever, but the moment you break a shard from the bunch, it begins losing power. I think it takes a year or two for the power to completely fade, hell, maybe more..."

He pauses before continuing, returning his eyes to the king, and voicing the strain of his last six years of service to the community. "...but I _never_ let one sit for more than five minutes, Sterno, so your guess on how long they last is as good as mine. However..."

Hydrick, after holding the gem for a few seconds, and with his experience using them, digs his talon into the red crystal, breaking a small piece along the grain. He catches it in the air before it smashes on the ground, and stares at a pack of gathered onlookers. Without a word, the massive Water dragon flips the tiny piece towards the crowding mob, and none are able to back away. The crystal shatters, spraying the front dragons with hundreds of shards of magic, overwhelming nine adults with a power never felt. They all fall to the ground moaning with pleasure, and the Water dragon shows his king a wide smirk, seeing the sudden shock written on his face as so many are affected by a small amount of the stone.

"...this thing is still as potent as a newly sprouted gem...which means it can't be more than a few weeks old!"

King Sterno watches with great relief as all nine of his subjects return to their feet, and all with invigorated looks in their eyes. He then turns to his friend, who has placed the gem upon the ground, and begun breaking off more pieces from the whole.

"What are you doing _now_?" he asks, and Hydrick gives his friend, and king, a very smug smile.

"I'm gonna do something I've never had a chance to do as a Water dragon, which I think is odd..." he says emphatically, grasping the nearly twenty pieces he has made from one, and flipping them all into the air."...and I'm going to finally make it rain!"

"Well that's an interesting way of distributing them!" The red dragon remarks, as these decent sized gems float above the crowding masses, glowing orange with the sun's yellow rays. All flock to the spots these crystal are falling, waiting for the incredible sensation of power they've witness twice before.

The crystals smash to the ground at nearly the same moment, encompassing the area in a dome of small red particulates. Millions of shards fly into the air, physically peppering nearly a hundred dragons as the surrounding groups closed in. However, the remaining pieces of crystal floating in the air, suddenly stop and change direction, chasing down those that didn't get close enough.

Feeling an unknown thirst for this power, an ancestral crystal finds the closest dragon to help, forcing its healing powers inside, whether the participant is willing or not. Dozens of dragons, who backed off in fear, feel a surge of power unlike anything they were ready for, and suddenly thirst for more.

"These things work exactly like the green gems," Hydrick relays with excitement, noticing the way the shards found those with the least amount of energy.

He grasps the largest red crystal left behind by Bosco, and focuses his eyes on the entire island of dragons moving in closer, surrounding the king and the large green and black water dragon in a horseshoe of very anxious onlookers.

"They will find the ones that need the strength, and not those who are already at their best."

"So what are you going to do with _that_ one?" The king remarks, staring at the large crystal in his friend's paw, before looking up into the air. "Do you think you can get it to cover the entire island?"

"No need!" Hydrick replies with a heavy voice, already swing the large crystal like a sledge-hammer, striking the rock-hard ground with all his might.

The red gem shatters into a cone-shaped pattern, covering the ground in a sea of crimson magic. Dozens of dragons are affected immediately, as the pieces begin chasing down the closest, filling them to the brim with stamina and strength. However, the bulk remains behind, waiting for everyone to get close enough.

"So what are you guys _waiting_ for?" He barks out with joy, before leaping at the largest pile of magic he can find.

Hydrick lays his front paws out before him, slamming to the ground with his stomach, and gliding across a thick layer of the ancestral magic like a Slip-and-Slide. A wake of red gems spread out from under his massive black chest, spraying his neck and lower muzzle with a wonderful sensation of warm energy. However, none of it is absorbed, as Hydrick has already filled his stamina to capacity, and the bulk of this magic is propelled out towards the approaching crowd, coating everyone in a wave of strength and power.

For the next few minutes, every dragon on the island begins crowding into the one area, joyfully playing within the soup of magical energy that is quickly absorbed into their bodies. Hydrick, as instigator of this sudden party turns his eyes to his old friend, and shows a wide smile.

"What are _you_ waiting for, Your Majesty? We've run out of Water already!" he remarks, looking down at the red crystals, and showing a childlike smile. "It's _your_ turn to fill the pool!"

Sterno shows a look of anger with this request, and looks down at the four remaining gems.

"I think we need to save these, my friend..." and quickly the king is booed by his followers, as many still crave power.

However, the Water dragon stomps his huge paw to the ground and holds up a paw, checking everyone's whining with his rage in their defiance.

"HE'S RIGHT! Don't you dare disrespect his wisdom!" Hydrick barks out, looking directly at the one dragon who is still ranting, and forcing him into silence with a deadly stare.

The large Water master then turns his attention to his king, and gestures a paw again, allowing the red dragon to continue...uninterrupted.

"Bosco said we will be tested, Rick," he says with concern in his voice, not understanding what was meant, and wondering why they would be given such a warning without reason.

His mind begins to race with the recent events, as it is not just the warning or the crystals they've been given, but their former Guardian and Queen.

"I think it would be wise to keep these for that moment...if and whenever it comes."

Hydrick nods his head, knowing the wisdom is correct, and lowers his head with a bit of depression, knowing the fun is over. However, as the crowd goes completely silent, a rumble of thunder is suddenly heard from across the ocean.

Curiosity fills the eyes of Sterno, as he looks out towards a clear sky, but still hears the constant sound of stormy weather.

"What the _hell_ is that?" he remarks, not seeing a single cloud in the sky for hundreds of miles, but still hearing the rubble getting louder and more constant.

"YOUR MAJESTY...LOOK!" A young blue dragon barks out, as his sharp eyes focus upon a dark object appear in the distance and he points a talon at the horizon.

The red dragon lowers his eyes from the sky to the sea, and notices the same thing, as this large ship clears the curvature of Raptoria's surface. Fear fills his heart, realizing this thunder is the noise from powerful engines, and they sound nothing like the ones upon the ship they sent out yesterday.

"I guess the test is coming already!" he remarks towards Hydrick, then looks down at the four crystals.

The red dragon grasps the smallest, and looks over towards several smaller dragons. He gestures his free paw, telling them to come, and five youngster quickly heed the king's command.

"Take these three crystals, go get your friends, and hide inside the Ancestor's Cave...understand?" he directs, and all five acknowledge his order, quickly grasping the large gems, and taking off towards the only mountain on the island. The King then looks over at his guards, standing by his side, and shows a stern look.

"Well, what are you morons waiting for? You heard Hydrick...everyone in the pool!"

Sterno lifts the large crystal in his paws, aims his body towards the huge green water dragon and most of his subjects, and then smiles just before slamming it to the ground. His eyes fill with a red glow of power, as another wave of magic is hurled upon the massive gathering of adults, filling everyone with the strength they will need in the coming moments. The king turns his attention towards the ocean, as his fellow dragons bathe in a shower of pure energy, focusing on the ship that approaches incredibly fast. Its size is staggering to him, dwarfing Bosco's ship while still miles out to sea, yet Sterno begins to pump himself up.

"HEAR ME MY FELLOW DRAGONS!" He barks out, taking everyone's attention, as his sharp voice echoes over the thunderous engines of this massive ship.

"It has been my honor to serve you all..." the king continues with a strong voice, slowly turning towards the group. The normally pompous red dragon strides softly into the crowd, making eye contact with everyone he passes, and showing his resolve with a stern look. "...and regardless of what happens, I want you all to know that I am proud of each and every one here."

The red dragon pauses as his body soaks up some of the remaining magic at his feet, and his body surges with power that he uses to rally everyone.

"And if this test does not go well for us..." Sterno barks, grasping the right arm of his massive friend, and interlocking it into a strong handshake "...then we'll make sure these _bastards_ remember the dragon race for a long time."

The crowd of over two hundred dragons begin yelling with pride in their king's words, feeling more of a boost to their souls than any crystal can give, and shaking the ground with thunderous tail strikes. Quickly they take positions to defend their home, strategically fanning out on the beach, as dozens of Earth, Wind, and Fire breathers line the shore. The remaining group head inward to defend the city itself, leaving Hydrick alone with his king.

"It has been my honor to serve you, Sterno..." He remarks, looking down at the red dragon positioning into a defensive stance himself. Hydrick rises up on his hind legs, dwarfing the king, taking position before his master and good friend. "...now stand back and watch what a _real_ elemental dragon can do!"

Sterno smirks with Hydrick words as the fire master hears the taunting tone in his voice.

"What are you going to do? Wash them?" The red dragon replies sarcastically, keeping the tension light, as the massive ship touches down upon the sands.

"Everyone stay focused!" several guards barks out, as a small hatch facing the inland begins to open, and everyone lowers to pounce what comes from this large transport ship. However, everyone is startled when only one individual strides down the lowering gang plank.

"WOW!" That's a lot of angry dragons, Jak!" Daxter remarks, looking out over the posturing crowd, and suddenly feeling a bit of nervousness. "Are you sure you don't want to load the peacemaker?"

Jak smirks at his friend's nervousness, holding his trusted blast gun down low, keeping a defensive posture of his own. "We're not here to fight with these dragons, Daxter, so stay calm and don't provoke them!"

"ME?!" he barks back in Jak's ear, and several dragons quickly flinch as Daxter raises his voice, positioning himself nearer to the ground in anticipation of attack. Jak stills his feet, then stares at his friend with a very angered look.

"You seem to get under every dragon's scales you meet, little buddy, so stop acting like yourself for a minute, OK!" He replies softly, looking out over the beach filled with a fierce crew of elemental fighters, knowing they are no match for this many. Jak removes a hand from his weapon, showing a more subdued attitude than his partner, and slowly places his gun against his side.

"WE ARE ONLY HERE TO TALK!" He yells, and Cynder can hear the nervous tone of her friend's voice from inside the ship. She quickly steps out the door, knowing her sheer presence will draw everyone's attention, which it does.

"BY THE ANCESTORS!" Sterno barks, as this familiar, but unknown, silhouette emerges from the large ship, and Cynder watches with hope as their auras brighten from dark aggression to a much lighter color of curiosity and wonder. Everyone gasps with stunned disbelief, never seeing a dragon the likes of Cynder, and the Spirit Elder quickly continues to ease their minds.

"Please stay calm...we are only here to help you!" She says, fixing her eyes upon the remaining dragons who still show a dark spirit, staying defensive to this group of intruders, however, her voice soothes them quickly, and soon all of their auras shine with this brighter color.

"How in the name of all that is holy did you get here?"

Cynder turns her attentions to the red and green dragons, now walking forward to greet her. The dark purple wife of Spyro strides down the gangplank, stopping beside Jak and Daxter, and extends a paw out to greet them back.

"A lost young dragoness found her way home...and she told us where to find you." She replies, grasping Sterno's paw tightly, and showing him a vision of Danielle's daughter.

_Now we're here to bring everyone home!_

The king shudders hard, feeling the power from Cynder's grip, and a surge of energy that is far stronger than the crystals he just took in. However, it does not last long as Hydrick rips his king from Cynder's grasp.

With his great size, the tall water dragon is able to quickly glance inside the ship, and finds the one thing all these dragons fear.

"IT'S THE DARK MASTER..." Hydrick yells, noticing Malefor's very recognizable frame within the ship. The large dragon leaps away from Cynder and Jak, holding his king tightly, and turns to the front row of their defense.

"...KILL THEM ALL!"


	16. A Brother's Deception

Chapter 16 A Brother's Deception

* * *

A strong breeze from the ocean fills the nose of a large green and black dragon, allowing him to taste the salty air with every inhale of his powerful lungs. A wide smile crosses his black muzzle as this Wind dragon pulls in another heavy breath and he looks out the open window to his right side. Staring upon the harbor through the stainless steel bars, Gust enjoys the view his job offers. However, for this Elite Guard of Dragoon Bay, the company around him leaves much to be desired.

He turns his eyes back to the occupied cell before him and his scowl returns as two of the pirates Spyro caught begin gesturing insults with their paws again.

_Jerks!_ he says to himself, then quickly turns his attention to the leader of this group in his own separated cell, becoming concerned as the white polar bear stands up and begins barking towards a special visitor.

"They must not know of this place, Damian!" Lord Cypher yells bluntly, as his younger brother whispers something the guard cannot hear, and quickly the green and black dragon takes his feet.

"Are you looking to be _thrown_ out of here?" Gust asks angrily, making his disgust for this visitor known with the rage in his voice alone.

The armor-covered Wind dragon steps between the bars of Lord Cypher's cell and a very large Kodiak bear that came to see his older brother.

"You're only _in_ here because you are a family member, and because Cypher has been the only prisoner behaving properly. But I _will_ take you out of this place forcefully if you keep whispering things to him!"

Standing up on his hind legs, this muscular brown-haired monster stands slightly taller than the guard and he squares up to strike.

"If I _want_ to whisper to him...I will, and if that _bothers_ you, then _try_ to remove me!"

Gust quickly raises up on his hind legs, towering over Damian by several feet.

"Are you looking for trouble?" The green dragon barks back, placing a single talon against the younger bear's chest, forcing him back further from his shorter but older brother.

"HEY! Don't touch me!" the large bear retorts with the same anger, swiping Gust's talon from his chest, then shoving the green dragon backward.

Gust is unable to hold his balance on two legs, as most dragons have difficulty standing up-right, and falls hard on his back, landing painfully upon his right wing.

In the heat of the moment, and knowing he is going to be in trouble for assaulting the guard, Damain quickly pounces on Gust. Using his massive size to hold him down upon his wing, he keeps the green and black dragon's pain foremost in his mind. The large Kodiak pulls a small dagger concealed within his fur, and wraps his paw around the narrow black muzzle of the stunned guard, holding his call for help within, then draws the sharp blade against his throat.

"NO, DAMIAN!" Lord Cypher barks, as his brother begins to slide this small knife slowly across a helpless dragon's neck, knowing in the heat of the moment he would kill for his kin. "You must _stop_! Get out of here now...and don't come back!"

"What are you saying to me? You want me to let you _rot_ in here?" The younger bear replies somberly, trying to hold his blade steady with a now shaking paw, and looks deep into the eyes of his big brother...and guardian.

"How can I _do_ that to you?"

"Please Damian, I don't want you to become a murderer...like me," Lord Cypher says somberly, and the Kodiak presses his blade harder against the black neck of a now terrified Wind dragon.

"But I have killed for you once before Cy...you know that! What's the difference between then and now?" The young bear returns and his paw begins to shudder slightly, causing the blade to cut a small nick in Gust's scales.

Lord Cypher walks over to Damian, reaches his paw through the bars, and places it softly upon his brother's shoulder.

"You were defending my _life_, Bud, and I know damn well you did everything you could..._not_ to kill him." The Polar bear remarks confidently, and his younger sibling slowly pulls the knife from the dragon's neck. The larger Kodiak looks over at his white guardian, showing the same eyes he had moments after killing a threat to his brother's life.

"Because that look I see in your eyes has always told me...You are not a cold-blooded killer. So just let it go, brother...and leave me be."

The younger but larger brown bear, still holding the wind dragon's muzzle shut, begins shuddering harder as he stares down at his helpless captive, and a single tear falls from his eye. The Kodiak tightens his grip upon the green and black dragon's mouth, then draws his dagger up over his head.

"I'm sorry..." he cries, terrifying both Cypher and his defenseless victim, before plunging the knife down. However, he drives the blade into a wooden plank beside Gust's dark black horn. "...I can't do this!"

The massive bear leaps from the dragon's black chest and runs for the door, pushing past two guards whom finally heard the shouting and scuffling.

"Hey! STOP!" The two smaller dragons yell, as they are moved from his path with relative ease.

However, before they can pursue the angry Kodiak, Gust holds his guards with a single word

"NO!" He barks outs, rising back to a four point stance and checking his throat, quickly finding the small sliver of his scale that was cut clean by a sharp blade.

Gust waits for his guards to acknowledge, before looking back at Lord Cypher with surprise in his actions.

"Why did you help me like that? He could have easily..."

Lord Cypher raises his paw to stop Gust from speaking and shows pride in his dark brown eyes, knowing he could always talk his brother down.

"I don't want to fail him...like my father failed me," Cypher replies, recalling how he has kept his brother from following in his and his father's pirate footsteps. "It is not in his nature to kill and I'm sure you noticed that in his eyes, Gust, or you would not have let him go."

The green dragon nods his head, knowing he would be doing the same thing if his brother was imprisoned, and understanding the youngster's nervous reaction to authority.

"I could see he was scared Cypher. It was my fault for provoking him. If he comes back, I promise to let you be alone next time."

"He's not coming back..." The white bear remarks with a concerned voice, then takes a deep breath knowing what his brother is going to try next.

The former pirate takes a moment to decide within if he should reveal the plans told to him, knowing it will cause his brother to be arrested. However, he knows it is better than burying him if his plan goes wrong.

"...I must speak with Spyro, Gust. As soon as I possibly can!"

* * *

Standing up-right and batting his gold-orange wings to keep balance, Spyro holds his right front paw upon his broken nose, trying to stop the blood from pouring out. His other paw is grasping his son's right horn, holding him face down against the stone floor of the arena.

"Why, you little _brat_!" The large purple dragon barks with a nasally voice, as Sparx continues laughing, and quickly Spyro releases his boy's horn, allowing him to return to his feet.

"What'd you forget I have a tail too?" the younger dragon remarks sarcastically, waving it in front of his father's face, showing off the smear of red upon the small gold scale on its tip. "I thought you were a _good_ paw to paw fighter, Dad!"

Spyro chuckles hard before using his regenerating power to fix his lopsided nose, then wipes the remnants of blood from his muzzle.

"I will show you what I've got! If that is what you really wish for?"

Sparx suddenly shows anger in his eyes, believing his father was already trying his hardest.

"Are you gonna use these baby gloves with me for the rest of my life?" He barks, startling Spyro with the rage in his voice, and more so as his son continues a rant built up in his heart for the last ten years.

"I am sick and tired of you backing down from me, Dad, believing that if you push me I will turn to my other father. I am your _son_ and I'm not going _anywhere_, regardless of what you think..."

"WHAT AM I THINKING, BOY?" Spyro barks back, suddenly consumed with anger himself as his son makes him feel uncomfortable again. He stares hard at Sparx, becoming more enraged when he shuts down his emotions, keeping them bottled inside.

"I am not going to take this _shit_ from you any longer, Sparx! _I_ am your father! _NOT_ MALEFOR! So...if you want ME to punish you, just so you realize this...then damn it, that's what I'm gonna do!"

Sparx suddenly smiles, and looks up at his father, showing his eagerness for this fight.

"Now you're starting to sound like my Dad!" He remarks arrogantly, rising up on his hind legs, and opening his wings wide. Sparx front paws rise to protect his chest, and he gestures a single talon for his dad to strike.

"Come on, Dad...punish me!"

Spyro shows complete shock and lowers his head with a bit disgust, hoping he didn't have to prove himself. However, his wife's words zip through his head, remembering what Cynder had told him for the last few years.

_Stop backing down from him...He needs to see you are ready to discipline your son...because he doesn't think you will!_

The purple and gold dragon takes no time making a decision about what to do, ripping across the floor with a Comet Dash, and slamming into his son as a raging ball of fire. Sparx is propelled to the far wall, smashing back first into the magically hardened stone, then falls to his haunches.

"Well now..." he remarks, looking up at his father, whom strides quickly to follow-up on this attack. A sense of pride fills his heart, as Spyro has never hit him that hard in his life, and finally feels a connection with the purple dragon that gave him life. "...it's about time, _Dad_!"

With his incredible Light bending skills, Sparx disappears from view, just as Spyro swings his paw, leaving the large dragon off-balance for only a second when he misses. However, it is long enough for Sparx to reappear behind him and drive an elbow into his father's back. Spyro smacks his face against the same wall his son hit a moment ago, as this powerful strike takes all the larger dragon's balance.

"You are clumsier than I thought, too!"

Sparx backs off, allowing his dad to return to his feet, and a smug grin crosses the younger dragon's face. He quickly leaps at his father again, spinning in the air and whipping his tail at Spyro's face. However, like his son, the purple hero disappears.

In less than a second, Sparx can feel his stomach impacted over a dozen times. He falls to the ground holding his chest and looks up at his dad, whom reappears before him with a smile.

"NO DRAGON TIME!" He barks angrily, knowing his ability to hold time is nothing compared to his father's, whom learned this talent from the Chronicler himself.

Spyro starts laughing before disappearing again, as his body moves faster than Sparx can see. The slightly smaller two-toned purple dragon can feel his right horn suddenly yanked from behind, forcing him to his feet to relieve the pain. However, the moment he stands, Spyro's unseen paw crashes upon the other side of his cheek, sending his son to the floor again.

"Fiiiiightttttt baaaaackkkkkk?" Spyro's voice taunts with a heavy distortion, moving so much faster than his son that he has to say it super slow.

Sparx becomes completely defensive, backing away from where his father was, while protecting his head and chest.

"This is not fair!"

Spyro strikes his son incredibly hard from behind, knocking Sparx down to his gold stomach, and with this hold on time, instantly pounces upon his back.

"I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T _WANT_ TO PLAY FAIR!" the father barks in his child's ear, releasing his hold of time, making sure Sparx hears him loud and clear.

"Do you think _you've_ been fair with _me_?" Spyro continues with a more somber tone in his voice, then takes a moment to clear his head of all doubt, knowing he must get this off his chest.

"You told me I love my other son more than you, and that I am the reason you left. How the _hell_ do you think that's fair?"

Sparx suddenly feels overwhelming guilt as his father's tears splash the ground in front of his face. He stays stuck to the floor, staring at the drops long after Spyro retreats from his back.

"I'm sorry, Dad..." He says with the same somberness in his voice, never taking focus from the tears he drew from his father again. However, he also feels he must get this of his chest, and answers the question.

"I don't mean to be a jerk, Dad. But I want to know why you and Mal are so close and yet you seem so cautious around me?"

The two-toned purple dragon is forced to look up, as his father's paw cradles his muzzle, lifting his head off the ground. Sparx' attention quickly turns to Spyro, whom lowers his head down to his boy, showing an odd smile.

"I think I truly understand now..." he whispers, staring into his son's eyes, and feeling a very familiar helplessness, one he always gets from looking into Cynder's eyes.

"...but you might not like the answer."

Spyro gets back to his four paw stance, then pulls his son to his feet. "When I look at your brother...I see me!" he says, staring into the eyes of his first-born, before striking his heart with a cold truth. "But I don't see that when I look at you, Sparx."

The young adult lowers his head, depressed, like a child that was told Santa is a myth. Hearing the words he knew to be true, but never expecting his father to admit it.

"I know, Dad..." he replies, believing Spyro sees a different dragon within, one that he doesn't want to see in his son.

"...you see Malefor."

Spyro tightens his grip upon a dumb dragon's mouth, making sure he doesn't say another word.

"I swear to you now Sparx, if I hear you say that one more time...I will make you understand how wrong you are!" he growls, flashing his eyes with power, showing his son pure rage.

However, Spyro takes a second, knowing this is a pivotal moment in their relationship, and is not going to mess up this time. He now knows how he must act to this dragon, seeing the one he loves the most within Sparx' terrified eyes.

"You are so much like _her_...that it scares me, son!"

Sparx's tensions ease quickly as his father's grip becomes soft upon his nose, turning into a gentle rubbing of his cheek.

"You wanted to know why it is hard for me to talk to you, and why I walk on egg shells around you?" he asks with a slightly shaky voice, truly taken by the purple eyes of his son.

_It's because you remind me of your mother_.

Spyro wraps his other paw around his son, holding him as tight as he would Cynder, telling his oldest how he feels with just a thought.

_And I can't look either of you in the eye, without feeling completely overwhelmed._

"I'm asking for your forgiveness and another chance, Sparx...one that should not have been necessary if I was a better father to you," Spyro continues, opening his embrace to see his son's reaction, waiting for that look he knows is coming, a look he knows all too well.

Sparx frowns and shows his father the eyes he was expecting, as Cynder would show the same annoyed stare.

"Would you _please_ stop that, Dad?!" He replies angrily, and Spyro smiles as his son's thoughts are forced into his mind, just like she would do.

"_I swear...sometimes I think little Malefor is smarter than you, especially when I hear such a _dumb_ thing come from that mouth of yours!_ He says with a stern tone.

However, a sudden feeling rushes over the younger dragon and Sparx calms quickly, making his father smile wider.

"But I do forgive you, Dad" He remarks suddenly, looking up at his father with a certain surprised expression upon his face, realizing the same thing about himself at this exact moment.

"And that's all you'll ever need to hear...isn't it?"

Spyro pulls his son against his chest again, holding him tighter than before.

"I didn't even need that, son..." Spyro lifts Sparx' jaw, making sure their eyes lock, allowing him to read them like his wife's.

"...I already knew by seeing these eyes."

"I love you, Dad!" The younger dragon cries, grasping his father tighter than he is holding him.

"I know, Sparx...and I love you too!" He replies with a sincere tone, then quickly shifts his weight and tosses his son over his hip, slamming the unsuspecting dragon back first to the ground. "However...I didn't forget how clumsy you think I am!"

Sparx' eyes open wide from the overwhelming surprise of his dad's power, as he had no control of his body from the moment Spyro began to flip him over on his back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS _THAT_?" He remarks, suddenly seeing the gleam in his father's eyes, and a jovial expression he only sees on him while playing with little Malefor.

His own joy becomes overwhelming, realizing for the first time, that he is going to play with his father.

"That was definitely NOT your best effort! If you wanted to know!" Spyro replies with more sarcasm, keeping his front paw on his son's gold chest, and lowering his face down to taunt his boy. A smug grin crosses his muzzle as Sparx begins to squirm, and father begins instigating his son.

"In fact...I think little _Malefor_ can beat your butt now!"

Spyro quickly takes a shot to that smug grin, as his son's paw finds its way across the lower part of his jaw, knocking the larger dragon off-balance. With great haste, Sparx pulls himself from under his dad's shifting weight, then rolls back up onto his feet.

"That was much better!" A proud father remarks with sarcasm, rubbing his muzzle with the same smug grin, then lunges again.

Spyro connects a strong fist across Sparx' cheek, but comes away with only a wet paw as the young dragon changes his elemental structure. The purple dragon is startled by his son's change, however, Spyro becomes stunned stupid as Sparx solidifies his watery frame to ice in the blink of an eye. A rock-hard frozen paw quickly slams the distracted father's ribcage, and quickly Spyro backs away. An even prouder look fills his face, as his son returns to normal before he can even raise his head.

"WOW! That was incredible, Sparx...when did you learn to do that so fast?"

The young dragon smiles for a second, however he suddenly shows a look of depression, feeling he is cheating against his father.

"I use my Dragon Time while shifting, allowing it to seem like I'm doing it faster than normal," he says with a depressed voice, and Spyro totally geeks out.

"YOU CAN DO _WHAT_?!" He barks with an excited voice, quickly running up to his son and staring him dead in the eyes. "That's not possible...IS IT?!"

A slight smile returns to the two-toned dragon's face, seeing the reaction from his father, and suddenly feeling proud of his power. He always knew his ability to hold time was not as strong as his dad's, but he never knew Spyro had limitations while moving faster than him.

"You can't do that?" He remarks, and his father shakes his head slowly, still showing a look of surprise in his eyes.

"I'll be happy to show you, Dad, but only if you can teach me to use Time faster!"

A wide smile fills the purple dragon's face, however, before he can begin to show a new lesson to his oldest.

"Your Highness!" A voice suddenly calls out, startling both purple dragons to turn towards the door, and the King becomes concerned immediately.

"What's happened?" He asks seeing the head of Dragoon Bay's Elite Guard, knowing the dangerous Lord Cypher and crew are prisoners in that city's dungeon. "Did that worthless pirate escape?"

"No!" Lord Cypher replies as he is led into the arena by several of New Warfang's armored guards. "I simply asked to be moved into a larger cell, so I could have a place to run around freely!" He remarks sarcastically, looking down at his amputated paw.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS _DOING_!?" the enraged king bellows.

However, Sparx quickly reads the large white bear's mind, and places a paw on his father's shoulder.

"Easy, Dad...I think he has news about Conderoga."

Spyro stops yelling and turns to his son, showing him the same anger he is showing the guards.

"WHERE THE HELL IS _THAT_?" he continues with a bickering attitude, and Sparx raises his paw up to his dad's mouth.

"It's where you just sent our king, your wife, and now my little brother," he replies sarcastically, then watches his father's eyes change in a second.

"Oh yeah!" He says muffled through his son's palm, and Sparx rolls his eyes before showing a humorous smirk for his father's absent mind.

"Guards...Bring him forward!" The higher-ranked Skylander orders, taking his paw from his father's muzzle and gesturing the group inside the arena. They quickly bring the one-armed Polar Bear before both dragons and stay posted just in case.

"First and foremost..." Lord Cypher remarks, holding up his partially amputated arm for Spyro to see, showing an angered scowl for the damage the purple dragon did to him.

"I have not forgotten about what happened last week, and I wanted to tell you personally," the white bear pauses for a second, looking down at the stump where his paw once was, and lowers his head with sorrow. "I am sorry for what I did to that young girl and your wife."

"WHAT?!" Spyro blurts out with surprise, completely stunned by the apology he just received, then looks at his son with the same shocked expression.

"I believe he means it, Dad," Sparx replies, feeling the emotions of his father and the one he punished violently. "I sense only compassion and fear...nothing more."

"My fear is why I am here..." Lord Cypher says with a broken voice, returning his eyes to Spyro's, and showing the same look of pain that the purple dragon has seen from his boys. "...fear for my brother, and what he may do to break me free of this imprisonment."

Spyro grins again, not understanding the nature of the threat, and aggravates the white bear with a comment about his resolve.

"He will not be able to...I assure you!"

"ARE YOU _ALWAYS_ THIS ARROGANT?" Lord Cypher barks with anger, before lunging at the king, but quickly he is stopped by Sparx.

However, his eyes remain locked on Spyro's, showing the fear he has within is valid.

"THIS IS MY LITTLE _BROTHER_ I'M TALKING ABOUT...AND I DON'T WANT YOU _BASTARDS_ TO KILL HIM!"

Spyro becomes silent, staring into the eyes of the white bear that the guards begin restraining tighter. "Wait!" He says, holding up his right paw, stopping the forceful shackling of Lord Cypher with only a single word. They back away as the king moves forward, and Spyro reaches down to help the injured pirate back to this feet.

"I would never kill anyone for trying to save a family member, even if it is against the laws we dragons uphold..." Spyro replies calmly, giving the large bear a humbled look. "...I assure you of _that_!"

Lord Cypher can hear the change in Spyro's attitude, and breaks down with complete regret in what his is going to do. The large white bear squares himself up with the larger purple dragon, and lowers to his knees.

"I'm afraid it is not for you to decide any longer...Your Majesty."

Spyro looks over at his son, whom begins to show great concern, as his powers allow the young dragon to read the terrifying thoughts of Lord Cypher.

"What is it, Sparx?" the king asks, and the two-toned purple dragon slowly looks up to his father, showing a fear he has only seen in his eyes once before.

"They know about the search party, Dad!" He replies, and Lord Cypher lowers his head, as his brother's whispered words are taken from his mind without speaking.

"But that is not the worst of it!" the pirate remarks with concern, being one of the very few that know this secret world of dragons even exists. "If my brother tells any of my former associates about this planet...they will come. Thousands will flock upon Avalar, and believe me, they will not be looking for dead dragons to sell!"

Spyro's eyes show instant rage. However, he quickly calms them, making sure Lord Cypher can see the appreciation of this information. He looks down at his boy, whose eyes are firmly focused on the white bear, making sure he does not lunge towards his father again.

"What do you think, Sparx?" he asks, and his son answers without breaking his focus.

"We need to stop training and give Master Gaven a call...NOW!"

"Agreed!" The king responds, hearing his higher-ranked Skylander son assess the situation in the same tactical way. His attention then turns from Lord Cypher, knowing his boy has his back if necessary, and the purple dragon makes his first orders as leader of the Dragon Realms.

"BATTLE STATIONS! PREPARE THE CITY FOR IMPENDING ATTACK!" He barks, making several guards leap into action.

"You need to get back to Dragoon Bay," he continues towards the green and black dragon that brought the prisoner, and places a paw upon Gust's shoulder. "Make sure everyone is out of that city, since they will most likely strike the place he was being held."

"But Your Majesty...that's my home!" He replies with an angered tone, looking dead into his hero's eyes. "How can we just abandon it to be destroyed by these bastards?"

Spyro tightens his grip upon the shoulder of this proud guard, knowing they are not going to leave the newest city of the Dragon world to be ruined, as Dragoon Bay shows the incredible progress made less than twenty years after the Great War.

"I promise you, Gust...her streets will not be empty."


	17. Hide & Seek

Chapter 17 Hide and Seek

* * *

Standing upon a high ledge, just outside an unfamiliar cave, the newest Skylander scans the dense forest below for the tenth time. His purple eyes searching for any movement, making sure the one he is protecting will not be threatened by anything. He then looks back toward the small town, several miles in the distance, and watches cautiously as a third pirate's ship rolls into the Moon of Conderoga's port.

"Damn...another one," Young Malefor says to himself, looking down at the forest again, plotting several ways to leave it the need should arise.

Though he has never had his own experience with pirates, he has seen his father fight them as Guardian Master his entire life. But unlike the simple minded canines that scavenge the seas on Avalar, these pirates seem to have a more sizable brain within their heads. Malefor, caught up in his first mission, keeps his focus sharper than ever, however, that all changes when a distraught cry comes from behind him.

"NO!" Mya's voice calls out from her home, and the youngest son of Spyro and Cynder turns his head in her direction.

"Are you OK?" he asks, keeping his peripheral vision on the town below, as a fourth pirate ship pulls into the port.

"Not really," is her response, and Malefor takes a few strides towards the cave, hearing the pain within her voice.

He only glances inside, feeling a bit nervous about being alone with Mya in her home. However, as his eyes lock upon the red dragoness that makes his heart pound, he notices the distraught look on her face.

"What is it?" The young dragon asks timidly.

Mya looks around at the damage done to the home she lived in for six years, answering Malefor's question with only her depressed eyes.

"Yeah...that was a dumb thing to ask!" He remarks, and quickly looks back towards the port one more time, before stepping inside the cave.

"I wasn't thinking, Mya, and I'm sorry about what's happened..." Malefor grasps her paw, removing a broken piece of stone from her palm, placing it softly upon the ground. "...but I need you to remain focused until we get back to Avalar. This is my first mission and I don't want to fail!"

Mya's eyes follow the broken item back to the floor, and quickly she picks it up again.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" the fiery dragoness barks, holding the piece of rock against her heart, showing a heavy connection to this small stone. "I don't _care_ about your mission, you jerk! You don't understand how _important_ this was to me!"

Malefor suddenly notices several other large chunks of the same stone, and a knife is sent through his heart realizing what she is holding a piece of.

"Who was this?" he remarks somberly, picking up a sliver of rock that looks like a dragon's wing and truly understanding how special this item must have been as Mya continues holding it tightly.

"It was the last thing my daddy gave me," she replies, slowly pulling the item from her chest, and opening her paw to show Malefor what his eyes had missed.

They open wide seeing a detailed stone, cut to look like a young dragoness held in her father's paws, paws that are now broken from the rest of this shattered statue.

"He was always holding me, Malefor...and now..."

The young purple dragon's eyes fill with tears and he quickly embraces Mya, feeling as if she needed it, because he did.

"I'm so sorry, Mya. I keep forgetting how difficult this is for you," he whispers softly, then grins as his eyes focus upon a large amount of the pieces.

His mind reads hers and he puts together the jigsaw puzzle of shattered images in a second, picturing the likeness with her imagination. He stands up on his hind legs, stretches his paws out, and holds the larger red dragon off the ground, just like her father was doing in the statue.

"But things can be replaced...and you _can't_!"

Mya frowns, but is suddenly startled as Malefor lowers her hind paws back down on the ground, then begins picking up the pieces of broken statue.

"However, I know something like this can never be replaced..." he says with a wide smirk, using his Earth power to painstakingly find even the smallest pebble that matches the stone statue's geology, then placing all of it into a satchel he has attached to his tail armor. "...but I'm sure I know someone that can put it back together, and it will look better than it did when it was new."

Mya frowns again, showing the purple dragon a doubtful expression but Malefor just increases his smile.

"You don't know my friend Mason...he can put anything back together!" He says, and Mya's expression quickly changes.

"You're not talking about that Manwerelittle guy with the funny goggles that he wears on top off his head...Are you?" She retorts, shocking Malefor to the core, hearing an accurate description of the Mole Craftsman.

"Aaaaah...Yeah! That's him!"

Mya keeps her frown and adds a rolling of her eyes to the skeptical expression upon her face.

"Then you must think I'm stupid, or you're just saying that so I calm down and listen, because this mission is the most important thing to you...isn't it?"

"Yes it is! I don't know about you, but I think the most important thing is that we don't _die_!" he replies sarcastically, stepping into Mya's personal space, and placing his nose against hers.

Malefor grasps the satchel from his back and holds the bag of pieces before her. "However, this is very important to me now, because when Mason fixes it..." The young replica of Spyro pecks the tip of her nose with a quick kiss, before replacing the satchel upon his back and walking quickly to the cave exit.

"...you are going to owe me a _huge_ favor!"

"WAIT! WHAT?" A stunned Mya replies, rubbing the tip of her nose softly, still feeling the tingling of Malefor's cooled breath on her snout. She quickly follows the purple dragon, whom returns to his post outside.

"What _favor_?"

Malefor doesn't answer for a moment as his eyes lock upon another ship pulling into the port. However, realizing he is in a pirate infested area, and that this is probably normal, he returns his attentions to Mya.

"I was hoping you would accompany me to the Dragon Games," he says softly, placing a paw upon hers. "Everyone that's competing in my bracket is well older than I am, and they will all have their girlfriends there to cheer for them."

Mya pulls her paw from under Malefor's and quickly backs away.

"You want me to be your _girlfriend_?" she blurts out, making the young purple dragon blush heavily with embarrassment.

"NO!" he retorts even faster, but then pauses awkwardly, realizing what he just said. His face turns pure red and Malefor lowers it with total shame in his cowardice.

"I mean...Yes!" he pauses again, looking up to see her unchanged expression.

"But only if you _want_ to be my girlfriend!"

Mya lays beside the struggling purple dragon, draping her red wing over his back, and leaning her head against his.

"You've never had a girlfriend before...have you?"

Malefor's deep depressing sigh answers her question long before he shakes his head no.

"It's not like I've never been on a date, because I have been on a lot, but that's the problem. You cannot understand what it's like being the son of Spyro the Dragon," he says somberly, turning his eyes from the port to show Mya sincerity in his words.

"Everyone wants to be my girlfriend, but none for the right reason. They only see the power a bond with my family would bring, some even being forced unwilling to court me."

Mya places a soft paw against his cheek, hearing pure pain in his voice, and watching as his eyes file through countless bad memories. His expression quickly shows nothing good coming from reliving so many wonderful beginnings...that would devastate his emotions in the end.

"I thought I found THE ONE, 'cause she would tell how much me she loved me all the time, and I felt the same way. However, one of my real friends overheard her say how much she despised me."

Malefor has a thousand yard stare, recalling the eyes of the scarlet red dragoness that made his spine tingle with just her glance.

"She was _told_ to do this by her parents...and to deal with it," he continues, looking towards the port as another ship rolls in, then bringing his tear-filled eyes back to Mya.

"She hates me now, and I did nothing but like her...a lot."

Mya grabs Malefor and hugs him tightly, knowing he needs it, because she does to.

"I know exactly what you're feeling," she whispers in the ear hole of his Fury helmet, recalling her childhood as well. "I was only five when I found out I didn't have a choice in who I would marry...because I was the next in line for the throne."

Malefor balks at her words, realizing she does understand, even more than him.

"Ouch..." he remarks, pulling back to look her in the eye. "...that has to be hard!"

"It was...but I guess I don't have to worry about that now...do I?" she replies with a depressed voice, and Malefor returns to his hug.

However, before they can comfort each other's pain, a loud buzzing noise comes from Malefor's right paw, startling both dragons. It takes a second for the new Skylander to remember the device his brother placed in his palm, but quickly reacts to the call from his communicator and taps the receive button.

"Private Malefor! This is Master Gaven, how do you read me on this channel?"

"Loud and Clear, Sir!" The young dragon replies enthusiastically, hearing the great Portal Master refer to him with a rank. He smiles wider as the small screen in his palm light up with a vision of his brother and father.

"You have an emergency call from Generals Sparx and Spyro...I have patched them into this signal!"

"Mal..." Sparx begins to say, however he catches himself, remembering he and his father swore the young dragon in just a day ago. "...I mean _Private_ Malefor...what is your situation there?"

"There has been heavy traffic into the port for the last hour or so, but nothing really out of the ordinary General."

Malefor pauses, hearing the concern in his brother's voice, then makes his own inquiry.

"Is there a problem Sp..."

"MALEFOR, LOOK!" Mya suddenly barks with her eyes locked on the sky.

"By the _Ancestors_," Malefor remarks with shock himself, and quickly his eyes refocus on the small communicator, showing the great concern that is taking control of his emotions. "Ummm...there's like a hundred ships approaching the planet now...and I can easily see thousands more just sitting in orbit!"

"Easy, Private!" Spyro replies, knowing his boy is losing control of his nerves, and correcting the problem with a stern tone. "You are in no danger if you just take the necessary precautions and do what you must to avoid contact with them. A situation has arose and several Skylanders will be there to support you as quick as we can get them free of their other missions."

"Yes, Sir! I understand."

His tense response sends a spike through a father's heart, remembering this soldier is his youngest, and feeling as if his last comments were cold.

"Malefor, just remember what we've taught you, and you will be fine..." he says with a concerned tone in his voice, placing his paw upon the view of his baby boy. "...but most of all...be careful."

"I will, Dad, I mean General! I will make you proud of me," he replies, showing his father a glare in his eyes, making the Fury Helmet upon his head glow with power. "I have a few tricks I learned from my brother and my father...they will not get us. I promise you!"

Suddenly a loud bang startles both Spyro and Sparx, and they cringe as the large view screen blacks-out.

"MALEFOR!" Sparx yelps, and quickly the view returns to his brother's face, showing his wings unfurled behind him.

"Sorry, I had to pick up Mya and go..." he remarks somewhat calmly, until several louder explosions bring his voice up a few octaves. "WOAH! THAT WAS CLOSE! UMMM...I CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW...I'LL GET BACK TO YOU IN A MINUTE OR SO!"

* * *

Unbelievably Spyro smiles as the screen fades out, and he places a paw upon his oldest son's shoulder. "Was it me...or was he grinning at the end there?"

Sparx snaps around, showing his father great concern in his eyes.

"This isn't funny, Dad!" He barks, turning back to the controls of the small portal station, and entering the same coordinates Cynder and Malefor used to get to Conderoga's Moon.

"He's gonna get hurt!"

"What are you doing, Sparx?" Spyro asks rhetorically, already knowing what his son is doing. "You cannot leave Avalar! It is against the law for a Guardian Master to..."

"THEN I QUIT!" Sparx yells back, and Spyro becomes angry, grasping both of his son's shoulders tightly.

"YOU DON'T THINK I _WANT_ TO LEAVE AND HELP HIM MYSELF!" The large purple and gold dragon barks back in his son's face, showing the fear within his eyes.

However, Spyro quickly releases his hold, knowing how he acted the first time his son was in trouble during a mission.

"He can do this alone Sparx..." Spyro continues in a very silent voice, looking back at his boy with a few tears in his eyes. "...because he's as determined as his big brother to prove himself to his father."

The purple dragon gently places his paw under Sparx' lowered jaw and raises it up towards the portrait in the small portal station he was proud to hang.

"Do you remember that day?" He asks, and the younger dragon nods his head in his father's palm, looking upon the moment he received his highest commendation from Master Gaven.

"You went missing for five hours during that mission, and no one knew where you were..." Spyro guides his son's muzzle back to look at him, showing the same look of terror he has now. "...to this day, I still can't shake that feeling of helplessness, sitting in this room, and hearing Master Gaven say he lost track of you."

"But I was just hiding, Dad. I was never in danger." He replies, and Spyro holds his son tighter.

"I know that _now_, but at the time I didn't, and it almost cost me everything," the great Hero of Avalar continues, knowing how close he was to being dismissed as Guardian Master. "I was determined to go find my son, no matter what the rules said. Luckily King Malefor was here to stop me, or I would still be in prison today."

"Prison!" Sparx retorts, before pressing the engage button to open a portal. "You would really have me put in prison, Dad?"

"NO! But the guardians would for abandoning Avalar during a crisis," Spyro replies quickly, reminding his son the alert they just sent out around the planet. "You are the Guardian Master now. You are the one to guide them all, Sparx. I am bound by law to remain in the city, but you will be needed around the world, so you must not leave."

Sparx looks down at the button that would allow him to help his little brother, then switches off the power to the portal platform.

"Why did we swear him in, Dad?" he says with a forlorn voice, feeling the nerves his father is all too familiar with.

"Now you know a little bit of how I felt when you asked to be sworn in," Spyro replies, placing a paw upon his son's shoulder, and showing the same fear within his eyes. "And trust me son...this feeling never ever goes away."

* * *

Meanwhile, Malefor does his best to avoid being struck, holding Mya in his arms, and ducking several laser blasts from three approaching pirate ships. Using gravity to speed his escape, the young dragon glides quickly from the high cliff near Mya's home, heading towards a thick grove of trees for coverage. However his face shows a different expression than the moment dictates, as a wide smile is across his muzzle, hearing the pounding of Mya's heart near his ear.

"YOU'RE _CRAZY_!" The red dragoness barks, as she is carried away from the impending danger with reckless abandon, heading into a forest she knows to be extremely dense. "Slow down or you're gonna kill us both, you fool!"

"Not really worried about hitting anything down here!" He barks, banking easily through the maze of giant tree trunks when another load explosion sheers off the covering foliage above them. "However, I am worried about being hit by one of _those_!"

Mya quickly looks up, and seeing several small pirate ships giving chase, she begins to draw on her own powers.

"Then close your eyes when I say so!"

She yelps, and fires a bright flare from her mouth. The intensity of the light makes Malefor jump, as it slowly leaves her muzzle, filling his heart with fear, believing this beam of light is incoming. He turns his head up at the exact moment Mya screams.

"NOW!"

A sudden flash of intense light fills the sky for miles around, blinding anyone who had not closed their eyes, which includes Malefor.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH...I can't see!" He barks, and Mya panics as her unharmed eyes reopen, quickly noticing the massive tree in their path.

She opens her own wings awkwardly, causing a heavy draft as they take in the passing wind like a sail, pulling both dragons down to the right. She rips her hind legs from Malefor's cradling left paw, lowers them down towards the fast approaching ground, and quickly embraces him in her arms to take his weight.

The impact is hard, breaking Mya's left hind leg upon contact, forcing the rest of her body to crumble under Malefor's momentum. They both roll on the ground before hitting a large tree, bringing their escape to a sudden arboreal stop.

"MYA!" Malefor cries out, hearing the squeal of her pain as they hit the ground, then nothing after the even harder stop.

However, he is still unable to see, and begins to panic as his called is unanswered for a second time. His paws scramble across the ground, desperately looking for her, but only finding the red dragoness as her breathing becomes strained.

"NO!" he yelps as his paw makes contact with Mya, quickly feeling a cold sensation from the normally warm Fire dragoness, and knowing her condition must be bad. He runs his paws up her side, finding her throat without the use of his eyes, praying to feel a pulse.

"NO!"

Malefor's useless eyes flash white with power and his scales turn jet black. His paws hastily move from Mya's neck to her chest, allowing him to send Spiritual energy directly into her lifeless heart. Several more explosions ring in his ears, as pirate ships fall from the sky around him, also unable to see where they were going. However, these impacts do not affect him in the least, as only Mya's life is on his mind.

Using a technique taught by his father and honed by the skill of his mother, Malefor mends her injuries in seconds, while sending a Spiritual boost to restore her life force. Mya's eyes open wide and she takes a deep breath, as this overwhelming amount of energy passes throughout her body.

"OWW! OWW! OWW!" She cries, feeling her broken bones and injuries healing themselves, but quickly the pain subsides.

However, her fear increase tenfold when she looks upon her savior, and watches as the black dragon's scales turn gray.

"MALEFOR...STOP IT!" She yells and his white eyes slowly turn towards her.

"Good..." he says with a broken voice, seeing only the outline of her head rising up from the ground, then suddenly collapsing across her chest. His blurred eyes strain to look up at her, and a smile fills his face. "...I didn't fail!"

Mya places a paw upon Malefor's neck, as his scales return to the color she is used to seeing him wear, however his complexion is dull, not like the vibrant purple that pops in her eyes. She can feel his pulse is steady, but very weak, and becomes angry knowing he gave every last bit of his energy to save her.

"That was so stupid!" She whispers in the ear-hole of his helmet, gently rubbing his jaw while holding him softly.

"I couldn't...let you..." He whispers with the little air in his lungs, and Mya moves her paw from his cheek to the bridge of his nose, holding his mouth shut across her dark red chest.

"Not that, you fool..." She replies, slowly craning her head down to kiss him on the tip of his nose. "...I _told_ you to slow down!"

Malefor chuckles, hearing the sarcasm in Mya's voice, and easily falls deeper for the dragoness holding him, using what little strength he has left to embrace her as well. His tired mind races with visions of how his mother and father act towards each other, and sees a strong similarity. With total exhaustion ruling his thoughts, Malefor recalls a single moment in his young life; the day Spyro hit a tree while carrying his mother. He quickly blurts out the same response his father gave, after Cynder chastised him vehemently.

"I'm sorry honey...next time...you can fly _home_!"

"Honey?" Mya remarks with surprise in his odd reply, but does not get a response as the dull colored dragon passes out cold.

"MALEFOR!" She cries loudly, but it does not wake him.

The red dragoness begins to panic, suddenly feeling alone, but composes herself after seeing the expression left upon his face. A wide smile is stuck on Malefor's muzzle as he falls asleep in her arms, feeling that moment of security being held by someone who loves him. She quickly calms her nerves, hoping that is what this smile truly means, as her feelings are the same.

Mya looks at the carnage around her, seeing several pirate ships burning nearby, destroyed by a powerful attack from her mouth. She turns her attention back towards the town, and notices a dozen more ships now approaching, resuming the search that was quickly halted by a giant solar flare. An overwhelming amount of power begins to surge within her body, as the energy Malefor gave her begins boiling inside with his Fury.

"These guys didn't learn the first time..." She quietly remarks to Malefor, laying him gently beside her and standing back up. A ball of energy begins to build in her throat, just as the red scales of her body darken to a more violet color.

"...so I think I'll teach them a stronger lesson..._honey_."

Again a flare is fired from Mya's mouth. However, this one is much different from the first, startling the two-toned red dragoness. Showing no energy or light this time, it leaves her throat like a bullet, finding its target within a second, and settling in the center of this formation of pirate ships. The tiny dark orb begins drawing the ships in closer, creating its own gravity well as it spins incredibly fast.

_What in the world is _that_ thing?_ She says to herself, as the dozen or so ships begin incinerating from the intense heat the small orb gives off. However, she is suddenly tackled from behind.

"I call that a black-hole flare..." Malefor remarks with a terrified voice.

He covers her head with his paws and wings, just as the orb explodes. The sky becomes white, as this tiny flare glows brighter than fifty suns, incinerating everything within a mile of the blast.

"...and I don't think you should use it again, unless we plan on being much, much further away!"

Malefor begins sliding off Mya's back as the full shock wave hits, but is quickly flipped to his other side, then covered by her. She holds him tightly, blocking the intense heat with her black wings, firmly keeping their position with a fully healed pair of strong hind legs. The blinding light and intense heat scorches the forest clean of the surrounding trees, leaving both dragons exposed on a barren plateau of burnt land. However, the blast also damages the port, causing a fire that begins spreading from ship to ship.

"Malefor! Are you OK?" Mya asks, noticing the sky clear of enemies for the moment, and helping the younger dragon back up on four paws.

"I thought I was...until I felt that blast of energy come from your _mouth_!" He replies sarcastically, looking back towards the port himself, and suddenly grinning as a large explosion consumes several more pirate ships. "However, considering the circumstances, I could be feeling worse."

Malefor returns his attention to the red dragoness by his side, still showing shock in her eyes from the attack she performed.

"Listen, Mya...I have no magic left, and you are fully charged..." he continues with a more stern voice, then pauses, looks back towards the burning town again, and back to Mya with a smirk. "...well maybe half-charged now!"

However, his stern tone returns in the next breath, as the adrenalin that woke him begins running out. "...but that's all the power we will have until I get rest, so please...you can't keep...using it...like that!"

Mya can hear him strain to talk, and his eyes begin closing mid-sentence. She quickly catches his body as it collapses and holds him tightly in her arms.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you," she replies with a whisper, realizing this dragon only jumped from his unconsciousness to protect her from danger, and truly understanding his power and dedication to her. However, that fear of being alone begins to sink into her soul again, and several tears fall from her eyes not knowing what she can do.

_It's OK, Mya, you just need to hide us for a few minutes, and let me regain some of my power,_ his voice whispers back within her mind, feeling the helplessness in Mya's heart. It calms her down, just like his mother's voice did while held in the dark cargo hold of Lord Cypher's ship.

"I only know of one place to go, Malefor, but it is very dangerous," she replies aloud, not knowing how to speak with just her thoughts.

She and Malefor both shudder with fear, as Mya envisions the large eight-legged beasts inhabiting the far side of the moon. Creatures so deadly that even the pirates stay far away. However, as she looks back towards the port, Mya's heart begins to pound seeing several dozen ships have begun regrouping.

"I trust your judgment!" He whispers softly, breaking the conflict in her mind, and Mya quickly takes off with Malefor in tow.

She flies hastily towards the unburned section of the forest, entering the coverage of dense leaves before the pirates clear the curtain of fire blocking their view.

* * *

"I don't understand, Malefor..." Cynder remarks with concern, looking around at the nearly two hundred dragons frozen in time, all releasing powerful elemental attacks towards the former Dark Master. "...I can't just leave you like this!"

The large purple and gold dragon places a paw upon her scarlet red chest, allowing the Spirit Dragon to read his soul.

_Your passion and strength, fighting alongside Spyro, is what guided me my old friend...in hell, in redemption, and as King. But I will not ask you to guide me in death,_ he says with his thoughts, knowing that is what will happen the moment he breaks this hold on time.

Malefor's eyes focus upon the incoming barrage of elements moving in slowly, judging the amount of time he has left to talk with the only other dragon he's loved.

"There is no reason for your life to end here, only mine...God willing!" he continues.

He raises his paw up to lift her lowering chin, forcing her eyes back up to his. He shows his one time former servant a look of pure appreciation, before his eyes become serious.

"I cannot bear the thought of Spyro and his sons losing their...Spirit. And that is what will happen if you stay here."

"But, Malefor..." She begins to say, and he gently clamps her muzzle shut with his massive paw.

"No..." he replies, as her thoughts are strong enough for him to read, hearing her idea to retaliate with his control of Dragontime. "...they must not be harmed."

He looks around at the small group, knowing their numbers were once great, and feeling sorry for how this branch of the dragon race have suffered twice.

"They are also MY Legacy!"

Cynder's tension quickly eases and her eyes show compassion, allowing Malefor to release his hold on her mouth. She looks around at the countless angered souls, seeing nothing but dark light from rage and hatred.

"It will be so much worse this time Malefor..." She says somberly, knowing he will not fight back, as he never raised a talon towards those who attacked him during his redemption tour. "...they will hurt you over and over, and I won't be able to help your Spirit this time."

Malefor smiles back, placing his paw against her chest again. A vision of his wife Aerial is flashed within Cynder's soul, and Malefor looks up towards the sky.

"I will have all the Spirit I need when you find Mya's mother...and reunite them."

Cynder simply nods her head, as the purple dragon's aura shines with a pure white color, showing the Spirit dragon he is one hundred percent sure of this decision. She looks back down the gangplank and smugly shows a grin as her eyes look upon the rest of their group, frozen in time as well.

"Can we leave Daxter with you?" She remarks sarcastically, and Malefor's spirit rises further, hearing her ability to make a joke while feeling her worst. His paw moves down towards the humanoid and ottsel, readying to bring them into this Time-warp, and he shows his ability to be funny too.

"As much as it would benefit the Universe..." he remarks, touching both with his right paw, and finishing his comment as Jak and Daxter catch up to their speed. "...I would prefer not to hear this voice as I face my judgment!"

"HOLY CRAP! WE'RE GONNA _DIE_, JAK!" Daxter barks the moment his mouth works, cringing in fear as he saw hundreds of elemental attacks incoming at once, then pauses and looks around as nothing happens.

He stares at his friend, and notices the same dumbfounded look in Jak's eyes, before turning around to face Malefor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?"

The large purple dragon gestures a paw at Daxter while looking at Cynder and rolling his eyes.

"I _completely_ understand..." She quickly replies with a chuckle, lowering her head down to stare Daxter eye to eye. "...I would not want this loud mouth beside me for my last moments either."

Daxter balks and quickly looks up at the large purple dragon.

"What is she talking about, Malefor?" He asks with a sudden somber tone, making the giant leap from Jak's shoulder to Malefor's nose, and getting eye to eye with the very large dragon. "You're immortal...and as much as I know you _want_ to...you cannot die!"

Malefor can hear Daxter's voice fill with concern and he smiles as the small ottsel shows this emotion, knowing how they truly feel about each other.

"Only if you succeed, my annoying little friend, and then I can finally be at peace," he replies, raising his paw to the side of his cheek, and following Daxter with his eyes as he walks onto his large palm.

Malefor lowers this small orange rodent-like hero to the ground, then bows with great respect.

"I am depending on you and Jak to keep Cynder focused for me, Daxter. Make sure she reunites my family, and make sure she does _not_ come back!"

Daxter's eyes close with pain, feeling a sudden deep loss in his soul, knowing all about a good friend's life. For as much as he says he hates dragons, the King has always been Orange Lightning's favorite one to talk to, as they both had a taste for fine wines.

"But...Your Majesty...I will have no reason to visit Avalar without you there," he says, looking up at Cynder with a forced smirk. "I mean, the rest of your race are a just a bunch of mindless, ale drinking dragons!"

Surprised by his snide remark at this exact moment, Cynder becomes enraged.

"WHY, YOU...IGNORANT...LITTLE..." She bellows angrily, faltering as she fumbles for another word, and Daxter simply gestures his paw while looking back towards Malefor and rolling his eyes.

"See..._Mindless_!"

Malefor laughs hysterically as the small ottsel raises his Spirit one last time, hearing the sarcasm that made this tiny orange nuisance so likeable.

"I would _love_ to see how this fight turns out..." he remarks, as Cynder postures to smash the little rodent with her paw, and Daxter just grins defiantly, knowing she won't do it. However, as much as he is enjoying the show, the purple dragon notices several elemental attacks are getting too close. "...but it's time to go now, Cynder."

The dark purple and scarlet red dragoness returns her eyes to Malefor, hearing the finality in his voice, and suddenly butterflies fill her stomach. A difficult smile appears upon Cynder's face, feeling as if this will be the last time they speak, but understanding it is what her friend wants.

"I will show Diamond what has happened. He will be wondering why his favorite purple dragon made this choice, and I will make sure he sees it well."

Cynder then pauses, composing herself as one last question comes to mind. She looks up at him, showing the same broken eyes he saw when Sparx called him his father, the moment that crushed a mother's heart. But now comes another moment, one she never thought would make her so upset. However, Cynder knows the pain Sparx will feel when told the news of his father's death.

"What should I tell your son?"

Malefor shudders with shock, hearing what she said, then lowers his head feeling such depression. He quickly taps all four frozen polar bears with his tail, and turns his attention to Jak and Daxter.

"I need to be alone with Cynder for a moment. Please help them inside when they come into our timeline."

Jak steps forward with an extended arm and Malefor takes his hand with a single talon.

"I want you to know...you are a far better King than most planets offer," Jak begins saying and Daxter finishes his friend's thought with truthful sarcasm. "You can say that again, buddy, this guy actually _knew_ how to throw a _decent_ party!"

The small ottsel suddenly runs down Jak's arm, crosses Malefor's paw, and runs up his neck to the bridge of his nose.

"I will miss them, but not as much as you..." he says quietly, only allowing Malefor to hear the pain in his voice. "...I promise a barrel of my finest red will be waiting for you."

Without hearing a response, Daxter leaps from the high perch of Malefor's nose, landing upon the steady shoulder of his best friend, allowing only him to hear his soft sobbing. They escort the bewildered pirates inside the ship, and ready her for takeoff, leaving the two dragons alone on the lowered gangplank.

"He's not my son..." Malefor suddenly remarks with a heavy voice, looking around at the several powerful fire balls that are giving off heat as they get closer. "...and that is exactly what I want you to tell him!"

"WHAT?!" Cynder barks, totally surprised at the cold response, but hesitates to say anything more, seeing the purple dragon's aura becoming brighter again

"My real son died on this world, Cynder..." He continues, feeling an inner desire to remain with these dragon that are trying to kill him, realizing his boy influenced all their lives. "...and that is why I had to stay!"

Malefor pauses again, turns around, and looks back at Cynder, showing the wide smile on his face.

"I'm sure he will understand, as he would feel the same way for his father and brother!"

The large purple and gold dragon walks back up the plank to Cynder, and does something he's only done with his wife, kissing the dark dragoness passionately upon the lips. "Spyro is the luckiest dragon to walk on Avalar, and he deserves the incredible family he has," He says with pride, escorting Cynder into the ship as her paws become wobbly after this long kiss.

"But now it's time for me to be with my family."

Cynder begins to cry, darkening her scales with depression, but forces herself to look into his purple eyes one last time

"Goodbye, Malefor...and thank you for everything you've done for me," she says with tears pouring from her narrow muzzle, then collapses as the door blocks her view of him.

Malefor proudly watches as the large ship lifts off the beach, taking the second best part of his life with him, and simply waves his paw.

"Goodbye...My _Treasure_ of the Sky, and thank you"

The purple and gold dragon waits for the ship to leave view before releasing his hold on time, and is immediately impacted from all sides by a barrage of elements. Malefor, unable to hold his feet from such a relentless assault, is knocked to his right flank, and though he wants to die, the pain becomes overwhelming, forcing his body to react on its own. He folds his left wing down to protect his gold stomach, and waits for the next assault, which comes immediately.

_That's it my friends...get it all out_, he remarks to himself, recalling the books he read in the Library of Time, knowing these dragon are getting the revenge they have sought for fifty-seven generations.

_Fulfill My Destiny._


	18. A Guardian's Regret

Chapter 18: The Guardian's Regret

* * *

"Here it is!" Ignitus calls out, holding a gold book with silver lining, and flying back into the main room of his library.

However, he becomes angry when he notices his guest has already found a nice quiet spot for another nap. He slams the book down upon a small podium and several loud crackles of thunder shudder the solid ground. Nearly a dozen bolts of lightning flash at once with the Chronicler's rage, waking the gigantic snoring bear as Ignitus finally loses control of his anger.

"WHAT THE HELL IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU, KODIAK?" He barks at his fellow guardian, seeing him sleeping again, and knowing this is why the two races are facing trouble now. "Do you sleep through _everything_ important in your realm, or do you wake up once in a while to see how _useless_ your race is becoming?!"

Kodiak quickly rises all the way up onto his hind legs, then stares down at the much smaller blue dragon.

"Are you saying I don't know how to do my job?" He asks with a very angered tone, but quickly shows an arrogant smirk as he answers himself. "Because I am still the original Bear guardian, and you have been changed six times."

"SEVEN!" Ignitus retorts sarcastically, showing an even wider grin back to his fellow guardian. "You never met Aquis, the fourth Dragon Chronicler, and I cannot imagine why..."

Ignitus pauses, looking around the Library, acting as if he is thinking, then becomes even more sarcastic as he answers his own question as well.

"...Oh yeah I remember now...YOU _SLEPT_ THROUGH HIS REIGN!" Ignitus reaches his left paw towards the stand, grasping the most important book in his Library off the podium he slammed it upon, and showing it off to the other guardian.

"THIS IS ODIN!" He continues with his rage, making sure the large bear can see the thickness of this book, and Kodiak balks with shock.

"How is that book so _thin_?" he quips, lowering back down to four paws, feeling completely embarrassed at the book beside him, as Bosco's history was brought to compare notes.

"I get involved with my race's history, Kodiak, whether I wish to or not, just to make sure the Dragon Realms progress forward." Ignitus replies, looking back down at the book of his master, and feeling proud of his noble race. "He's never really had to do anything here...except replace a Chronicler that disobeyed him."

The Guardian of Bears looks down at his very large book and becomes depressed, knowing all the moments his master has taken Bosco's form. Hundreds of stories fill the large book and none progressing his race further, only keeping it from destroying itself.

"What am I to do, Ignitus? I went against our master's word once, and I've been afraid to do that again ever since." He remarks somberly, looking around at the Dragon Library, and becoming depressed even further.

"I remember when my Library looked like this and I was proud to keep her lit, but then I did something stupid..." Kodiak pauses again, recalling the moment he stood before his master. "...and he threatened to take it all away."

The enormous bear's eyes show the same fear Ignitus had while standing before God, asking forgiveness for stopping Time itself. He places his small paw against the soft fur of his comrade. "I know the fear that brings to your soul, having this privilege taken away. But _how_ does that compare with the pain of doing nothing at all, seeing your once proud race...become murders?"

The large bear takes a deep breath, holding it while thinking of his Library, knowing there are only a handful of books in its halls that are worthy of reading. He suddenly despises the Guardian he has become. He takes his feet, grasps the book of Bosco, and tosses it out the window.

"That is not worthy to be in this Library..." He remarks with anger, then takes the small book of Odin from Ignitus' paws, opening to the last page and reading the only moment God has ever made an impact on dragon history. "..._this_ is the book we will begin finding our answers and I think already see one!"

"What is it you see?" The Chronicler asks with curiosity, not understanding some of the passages written in Odin's book because several different symbols are still unfamiliar to the newest Dragon Guardian.

He becomes enthusiastic to the thought of learning a part of history that is unknown to him. However, the expression he gets from his comrade is pain, forcing Ignitus to hold his smile within.

"I see a place our master could hide his work, as that Guardian was never aware of what was going on in his realm," Kodiak replies with a more agitated tone, understanding the text in both languages, and showing deep frustration in his blood-shot eyes as he read between the lines.

"He took a portion of your race, placing them on a planet where no one would find them, believing he would need to end the Dragon race in order to stop the Dark Master's reign of terror."

Kodiak closes the small book and looks down at the Chronicler. "I need to know about the dragons he personally touched during this moment, Ignitus. Please bring those three books in here!"

"What are the names?"

"Aerial, Cyrus, and Malefor!"

Ignitus' eyes roll hearing the last name, knowing he cannot fulfill this request completely.

"I can get the first two for you without issue. However, if you want to read Malefor's history, you will need to step into my private chamber," he says, looking at the fairly large entrance with a slight smirk. "The damn thing doesn't fit through that door anymore."

Kodiak balks, looking at a door he can squeeze his massive body through, and is shocked that a single book can be that large.

"Wow! That is an _old_ dragon!" he remarks, walking over towards the Chronicler's chamber, already seeing the purple and gold-bound book lining the back wall. A wide smile fills his face, knowing he will soon read a lot of fresh new history.

"Is it a good read?" he asks anxiously, looking back to his fellow Guardian, and Ignitus nods his head several times in approval.

"The beginning is rough, but the next four million years of his life is quite inspirational."

"FOUR MILLION _YEARS_!"

"Fought in hell..." Ignitus replies to his questioning tone.

However, he pauses mid-sentence with a genuine smile. "...but I will let you read about that yourself."

Kodiak bows his head, seeing the pride in Ignitus' eyes for this dragon, and becoming even more anxious to read it himself.

"I'll hold time while you read that, and make some fresh coffee," the chronicler remarks, knowing how long it took him to read Malefor's history.

However, Kodiak begins to laugh while shoving himself through the narrow doorway.

"I'll take some coffee so I can wake up, but don't bother with the time thing..." he replies, turning around to show a smile on his muzzle. "...after so many years being a Guardian...I've learned to read pretty fast!"

The Chronicler laughs to himself and begins striding towards the far side of his library, retrieving a sapphire blue and white lined book, signifying the wind dragoness that was once Malefor's wife. He then strides freely into the small room he's only had access to for the last week.

"A fast reader...huh!" he remarks smugly, knowing his reading speed is not at a snail's pace either, looking around at thousands of new books he had to read with Malefor, taking only two years of held time.

"More than likely, he'll probably be snoring by the time I return." Ignitus continues to himself, lifting the purple and gold-bound book of Cyrus, highlighted with the same blue color as the book in his other paw.

He opens his wings, lifting off the ground and returns to the main hall of his library two suite. However, as he enters the large room, Ignitus drops the two books watching Kodiak return to the main room with a very somber look.

"You were right, that was a very difficult read, Ignitus," the large Bear Guardian remarks with a strained voice, as he yanks his fat rear through the small doorway again. His eyes lock upon the Chronicler, showing all the pain he had just read about.

"I never thought anyone could survive in such a hostile environment for that long, and to be as humbled as he is afterwards...That is one remarkable dragon!"

"How in the name of all that's _holy_ did you read that entire book so _fast_?"

Kodiak smirks for a second, then stares down at the two books by Ignitus' feet.

"I would never drop a soul in my library!" He says sarcastically, and Ignitus scrambles to pick them up, showing his comrade a slightly embarrassed look.

"I guess those are the other two I asked for," he continues, reaching out and taking them from the blue dragon's paw. "However, after reading an encyclopedia of knowledge like that, I found out our boss has influenced more than just these three."

"Who else do you..." Ignitus begins to say, but is stunned silent as Kodiak flips through the pages of both books in a second, placing them down gently as he finishes.

"ARE YOU _SERIOUS_?" the blue dragon barks, staring at both books that took him several hours to read. "What was _that_...do you just look at the _pictures_?"

Kodiak laughs, and retrieves Cyrus' book again, opening it to page one, showing the dragon Chronicler a section of writing that is unfamiliar to him.

"This is the part you didn't understand...right?" he asks, and seeing the dumbfounded look on his fellow guardian's face, knows he's correct.

"That part of Cyrus' history was written by a Bear named Bosco, as he was the first to ever lay paws on this young purple and blue hatchling, taking him from the danger he knew was coming."

The large bear places the purple book down then opens Aerial's to the back, and the only page Ignitus could not understand.

"This part too I'm sure..." Kodiak continues, seeing the language used in his library, spelling out their master's history in his dragon's book, when a creature unfamiliar to this realm made an unbelievable request to a new mother.

"...this is the reason Malefor's book is so hard to read in the beginning."

Kodiak lowers his head, recalling the chapter that crushed his spirit while breezing through the former Dark Master's life.

"Bosco asked her to make an emotional stand to Malefor, begging for their child's life, hoping it would allow him to retake control of his mind."

He looks up from the book towards Ignitus, showing several tears that have started forming, then takes a heavy breath. "It didn't work. And the rest of her life...well I'm sure you understood that part."

Ignitus sighs himself, knowing the last words in her book was the vicious way Malefor tore his wife apart with his bare paws.

"Why would he do that?" The Chronicler remarks, shaking his head in disgust, knowing she could have been spared as well. "Why would our master just sacrifice a life like that?"

"It wasn't a sacrifice to her, Ignitus," Kodiak replies proudly, closing Aerial's book and placing a paw upon his friend's shoulder. "She was honored to delay the Dark Master, allowing Bosco the time to give her son a chance at life."

The Chronicler feels a certain pride in Kodiak's statement, finally understanding Aerial's emotions in the end, as they were written in a different language.

"I never knew she faced him for that reason. I just thought..." he starts to say.

However, his and Kodiak's attention are taken from the conversation, as nearly every living dragons' book in the library begins to glow.

"...oh no!"

"Ahhh...What's going on?" Kodiak remarks with an odd tone in his voice, as the room becomes brighter and brighter, and quickly Ignitus shows him a look of fear.

"I'm not entirely sure..." the blue dragon replies, then returns his eyes to the shelves of books that continue lighting up. "...but the last time this many lives were affected at once was the beginning of the great war against the Dark Master himself. I must get Spyro's book!"

Ignitus quickly runs to his sleeping chambers, retrieving the second most important book in the library, along with his son Sparx, then returns to the main hall just as fast.

"It is an alert of some sorts, Ignitus..." Kodiak remarks, replacing a glowing book from where he removed it, then grasping another with his other paw.

He reads it before the Chronicler comes to a stop, then pulls another.

"...the Dragon Realms are under _attack_!"

"FROM WHO?" the Chronicler retorts, opening Spyro's book to read for himself.

However, Kodiak quickly places his paw over the pages and shows Ignitus a very embarrassed grin.

"Ummm...I would rather not say."

* * *

Looking down from above, a dark blue and white chested dragoness shows great concern, watching her best friend from a former life throw a large boulder into the ocean with his power. The anger in his voice is all she can hear, as his words are inaudible from so far away, however, Danielle is sure she will hear it in a moment, as Terrance opens his wings and begins flying up towards her position. Her eyes follow the three dragons he was barking at, as they yell out more orders and scamper into the ship that brought them, quickly trying to repair the damage a horde of Raptorians made as they stormed the old city.

Suddenly another loud noise takes Danielle's attention, and the descendant of the purple dragon returns her eyes to what is making her nervous. An army, the likes of which she's seen once before during the Great Purge, rumbles the ground from miles away. But what is scaring her are the three queens that lead this more organized pack. A phantom pain causes the blue dragon to place a paw upon her nose, rubbing the spot where three powerful claws shredded her scales and locked her mouth shut.

"How long until we can be under way, Terrance?" Danielle asks the dragon landing beside her, never taking her steely lavender-blue eyes from the horizon, only looks back as Terrance clams up.

"At least ten more minutes, my Queen," he replies after a long pause, and with a very disappointed tone, feeling as if he has let her down again.

He turns his head towards the horizon himself, and with his limited vision, can see the same thing Danielle does.

"They will be upon us before then...won't they?"

The tall thin blue dragoness closes her eyes and nods, answering her former best friend without words, then returning her attention to the incoming danger. Danielle takes a deep breath, seeing the three massive Raptor Queens guiding their soldiers into a final battle with the dragon race. She quickly knows what must be done, and begins accepting the inevitable truth.

"I will make sure you have that time, Terrance. Get back to the ship, make it work, and get everyone back to the island!" She orders, opening her wings to fly, however, the Earth dragon grasps her by the paw, holding her from taking off.

"NO, YOUR MAJESTY! I CANNOT ALLOW THAT!" He barks, and Danielle yanks her arm from his grip.

She slams back down to the ground atop her old friend, forcing his strong body to the ground with incredible power, then locks her pupil-less eyes upon his.

"I AM _NOT_ YOUR QUEEN!" Danielle barks in the Earth Dragon's ear.

She scares him stiff as her talons begin digging into his scales, showing him a huge difference from the dragoness he once knew would never hurt him. However, her rage fades with a sudden vision, recalling the same fear in this friend's eyes every time he held her daughter. The emotionally broken Danielle backs off the Earth dragon, helping him up on his feet, and her voice becomes heavily depressed.

"That dragon is gone, Terrance...and only this shell of what I was remains."

Danielle then looks out towards the horizon again and takes a deep breath. She places a paw upon the side of a good friend, and pulls him to her side.

"I've lost everything now...My husband, my world, and now my daughter..." Danielle begins to sob, finally saying what she has believed to be true for almost a week. "...I _cannot_ lose you and the rest of my race to these _creatures_! So I will give the last thing I have left, and my friends will _survive_."

"And what kind of friend would that make me...huh?" Terrance snaps back, pushing away from her, showing the resolve she has always seen in her bodyguard's eyes for years.

"Do you think I would ever allow _anyone_ to face that kind of overwhelming odds alone? Especially YOU?!" he continues, looking out toward the approaching horde of Raptors being led by their queens.

The armored Earth dragon removes his helmet, placing it on the ground beside him, showing Danielle his face for the first time in six years. She gasps seeing a large wound just above his left eye, never knowing it was there.

"It's not like I need to worry about my pretty face anymore!"

Danielle places her paw upon the wide gash, healed over into a gnarly scar, and Terrance flinches feeling pain from a devastating blow he took nearly a year ago.

"I don't want you to get hurt again, so I'm telling you to stay put!"

Terrance brushes her paw from his head, replaces his helmet, then shows the tall blue dragoness an arrogant grin through his face plate.

"Well thank the Ancestors it's not up to you, Danielle...since you just said you're no longer the Queen!"

He quickly leaps from the only surviving rampart tower, taking flight towards the open area to the west. His eyes turn back, locking upon Danielle's as she speeds to his side, and a wide grin crossed his face.

"We only need to delay them and I know the two of us can manage that," he says, then holds his flight, forcing Danielle to stop beside him.

His angered eyes begin showing through the ornate gold helmet, making her realize his next words are meant to be heard.

"I'm not looking to kill myself here Danielle, and neither are you...are we understood!"

He pauses, waiting for any acknowledgement of what he said, and Danielle nods her head while saying 'yes'.

"Good! That's what I need to hear, and what you should believe..."

He grasps the larger blue dragoness mid-hover, taking her weight with his own wings, while holding her gaze with his.

"...because I will not be the one to tell Mya that her mother died in vain when she comes looking for you!"

Danielle sinks further to the ground, as her body becomes limp in the Earth dragon's paws, but Terrance bats his wings harder, holding them aloft with his strength.

"Do you really think Mya's still alive?" She asks her best friend, and without thinking, Terrance responds with what he believes.

"If that little girl has even a tenth the spirit her mother has...which she does...Then not only do I say Mya is alive, but I think that little fire plug is probably on her way here now."

Danielle's eyes open wide and her wings begin flapping to take her own weight. A newly found power begins to surge, recalling how scrappy her daughter is, and the fighting she endured throughout her life. She pulls herself beside the armor-clad dragon, then focuses her attention towards the approaching horde.

"You're right, Terrance, how can I give up on her like that?"

The blue dragoness' scales begin to darken, and the lavender pupils fade from her eyes. Rage over powers her senses, seeing the creatures that have caused most of this pain in their lives, and a Fury ball is launched from her mouth. The small purple orb slams into the center mass of the large army, lighting the sky in a dark violet color, as a mushroom cloud of energy wipes out thousands of Raptorians with one shot. However, the Earth Dragon can tell that took a lot of energy and quickly he comes up with a better plan.

"Save that power for now!" Terrance remarks quickly, seeing her charge herself with another overflow of energy, and asking the black dragoness to stop.

He looks back at the charging army now getting within range of his idea, and a wide grin crosses his muzzle

"I just came up with a better plan to slow them down, and I will need your help."

The brown dragon drops to the ground, startling Danielle as he places himself in the path of the approaching Raptors.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" She barks, then is stunned silent as Terrance performs a maneuver she's never seen before.

His mouth opens wide and the familiar green energy an Earth Dragon uses to hold stone begins spilling from his muzzle. However, it seeps into the ground, grasping at the bedrock hundreds of feet below. With a sudden yank of his head, Terrance pulls the energy taut, and nearly an acre of land begins shuddering.

Danielle's jaw opens wide with shock as the Earth dragon begins flapping his wings hard, drawing thousands of tons of earth into the air with his hold on the ground below. However, the now black and gold dragoness can see he is struggling, and quickly checks her surprise. Danielle lowers down, hovering between his fast batting wings, and grasps his sides tightly.

"HOLD ON!" She barks, thrusting her wings down hard, lifting them both several feet into the air.

"EESEEE!" He mumbles with his mouth full of green magic, feeling the pain of his head being yanked down with the incredible weight he's carrying. "IM NOBT TITTEN YA KNOOW!"

"Sorry," she replies, hearing his neck crack a few times from the sudden strain of this dangling weight.

Terrance painfully tilts his head a few degrees just to show Danielle his anger for that sudden move he wasn't expecting, but a snide grin is also shown, as he appreciates the helping hand. His paw is gestured up in a slower manner, and the black dragoness takes her cue to being rising again. A more controlled ascent is made, lifting only a foot at a time, as Terrance becomes shaky with every pull, trying to keep this amount of Earth under control. After nearly a minute of grueling pain, the Earth Dragon balls his left paw into a fist, and Danielle holds position. He releases the chunk of land, and gravity quickly takes control, dropping the massive plot into the hole he pulled it from. However, as the ground collapsed in on itself while removing it, the massive slab only falls back a few feet, crumbling into a pile of rubble as it tries to find its way back to the bottom of the void it came from.

"Why not drop it on them?" Danielle remarks as Terrance lands upon this large pile of jagged rocks, quickly picking a heavy boulder up in his paws.

"Because we can have so much more _fun_..." His voice begins to strain, as the brown dragon spins around to gain speed, then flings the large rock with his bare paws. "...throwing _these_ things from up _here_!"

A huge smile fills Danielle's face, watching the large boulder find its target, as the Raptorian army gets closer to this magic-made mountain. She quickly wraps her tail around a large rock, whipping it down the ledge of their perch, clobbering several raptors with a solid fastball.

"This is a better idea!" She barks out with an almost humorous tone in her voice, feeling at ease with the height advantage, but mostly because they are conserving power. She grasps an even larger rock, tossing it with the same speed, and smiling wider as it clears another swath of this approaching army.

Suddenly, another glow of green energy comes from Terrance, and Danielle stops smiling, staring at her friend with pure shock.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH _THAT_ THING?"

Terrance can only show a slight grin, as he holds a boulder twice his size off the ground, and slowly positions himself underneath. His dark brown paws reach up, slowly taking the weight of this massive chunk of Earth, allowing him to release his magical hold upon it.

"Nothing," he finally remarks with a huge amount of strain in his voice, then suddenly looks down the cliff edge, focusing his eyes on a path toward the largest pack of Raptors. He turns his head back to Danielle, smiles, then releases the rock where he wants it to go.

"Gravity will do it for me!"

The black and gold dragon follows the large stone down the side of this hundred foot mountain, joyfully watching it devour many of the two meter tall creatures as it clanks an odd path like a Plinko chip. Breaking off jagged pieces as it impacts the sloped cliff, the stone begins to round itself, gaining momentum as it falls. The large boulder continues its destructive path into the flat, steam rolling the Raptorians like a bowling ball, and heading into the center of the army.

"Hey...I might get one of the big ones!" Terrance barks out, as his rolling rock is on target with the three queens.

However, his smile fades quickly when one of the large Ratorians lowers her head and charges. The boulder shatters upon contact, spraying the ground with thousands of harmless pieces.

The Queen does not stopped her charge, heading directly towards the mountain perch both dragons are resting upon.

"NO!" Danielle barks out, quickly grasping Terrance in her arms, and lifting off the peak as the large raptor makes contact.

The mountain explodes with great force, sending thousands of large stones in all directions, many slamming Danielle from behind as she protects her friend. She buffets in the air, trying to stay aloft with the extra weight in her paws. However, as hundreds of smaller projectiles begin shredding the membranes of her white wings, it becomes an impossible task. Danielle screams in pain as her wings give out, bending back against the wind as she falls to the ground.

"My Queen!" Terrance barks, quickly getting to his feet and grasping her in his arms, knowing he must get off the ground quickly. However, the slower Earth Dragon is unable to take flight before the horde is upon them.

Both dragons howl from the intense assault, as hundreds of Raptorian soldiers cover them in a sea of talons and teeth. Danielle becomes angrier, and tries to get back on her feet, releasing a wintery blast of arctic air from her mouth to back her attacks away. However, as dozens retreat from the cold wind, hundreds more pile on from behind, keeping the large dragoness pinned on the ground.

The hissing and barking of rage in her ears becomes terrifying, knowing this will be the last thing she will hear. A sharp yelp of pain from Terrance only intensifies this emotion of terror, and Danielle tries to rise again. However, a different screeching sound sends her to the ground, as a primal Fear completely consume her.

Danielle's body becomes numb, no longer feeling the attacks against her, and the Fear intensifies yet again.

_I'm gonna die here_! she says to herself, trembling as another louder screeching howl sends a hard chill down her spine. She slowly opens her eyes to face death, and becomes completely surprised.

"What?" She quips, watching every single Raptorian that was attacking them begins running away, including the large queen whom took down a mountain.

Her surprise only grows as the Raptorians begin fighting themselves to get away faster, terrified by something she cannot understand.

"What was _that_?" Terrance whispers, slowly getting back to his feet, and limping towards the blue and white dragoness.

His eyes show the same deep Fear as hers, for as a soldier who is prepared to die, he cannot understanding why he feels so afraid of death.

"I don't know!" She replies, showing the same terror in her eyes. "But I've never felt so scared in my life!"

Both dragons, still reeling in Fear, jump with the sound of rage, as the two remaining queens yell out towards their kin. Both Raptorian leaders become angered as a large portion of their army continues retreating. However, they quickly refocus their eyes upon the two downed dragon, and do not wait for them to regain any strength, gesturing to the remainder of their army to advance.

Terrance and Danielle become frozen in horror, unable to move as thousands of the small soldiers begin speeding across the flat ground towards them.

"This is my fault...I'm so sorry, my Lady, I wasn't strong enough to save us!" the brown dragon remarks with great pain in his voice, terrified that he has failed in his charge in life.

"No, Terrance...I'm sorr..." She begins replying with her own Fear filled voice.

However, a sudden heavy gust of Wind startles the blue dragoness, and her eyes lock upon something she's never seen before.

"What is _that_?"

Terrance looks up as well, and his nerves stop running rampant, noticing the same odd phenomenon his queen is staring at.

"That looks like a tornado..." he remarks with a surprised tone, staring up and becoming even more dumbfounded. "...but I don't see a single cloud in the sky!"

Both dragons become even more stunned as this small dust devil intensifies into an F3 twister, then heads directly towards the approaching army. They flee as fast as they can, but are unable to run from the nearly two hundred mile an hour winds, picking them off the ground like specks of dust, and scattering them to the Wind.

"What the hell is going on here?" Terrance asks with complete shock in his voice, but his shock only intensifies further as this strange cyclone comes to a grinding stop.

"BY THE ANCESTORS!" they both shout, seeing a black dragon standing in the center of this faded twister.

"WHO ARE _YOU_?" A large Queen Raptor barks out, staring down upon the small black and red chested dragon that cleared the battle field with one move. "AND HOW _DARE_ YOU ATTACK THIS ARMY!"

"Don't raise your voice to me...I am not here to kill anyone!" Cynder replies calmly, gesturing her paw around at the carnage, and smiling seeing no lives were taken from a gust of Wind that could have been so much stronger. The Spirit dragon then returns her attention to the two remaining queens, and makes another calm request.

"Please leave this place...I don't want to hurt you."

Rage fills their eyes, not understanding the power this small dragoness possesses, nor the ability she has to use it. The larger Raptorian Queen takes no time to make the wrong decision, and snaps her head down towards Cynder. Looking to enjoy the black dragoness as a quick meal, the large T-Rex sized Raptor opens her mouth to devour the small morsel before her. However, as the large creature reaches her prey, Cynder disappears, leaving only a cloud of Shadow in her wake. The Raptorian Queen impacts the solid ground with her beak, coming away with only a mouth full of bloody rocks and broken teeth.

Cynder immediately reappears in the same place, showing a very sarcastic grin.

"Did that taste good?" She remarks, then suddenly leaps into the air, noticing a fireball coming from the other Queen's mouth. The black dragoness bats her wings several times, holding position directly before the other Raptor, and shows a great deal of rage as her eyes fade to white.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!"

"HOW DARE YOU...YOU TINY LITTLE INSIGNIFICANT THING!" barks the large Raptorian queen, quickly readying another burst of flame, and opening her mouth to show the buildup of power.

However, Cynder takes this moment to spit a single drop of poison down the large creature's throat, and quickly the Raptorian queen begins choking. Her eyes roll back into her head, and the large creature is on the ground convulsing within a second.

"I said not to do that!" The black dragoness remarks calmly, placing a paw upon the neck of the downed creature, and giving her a simple boost to her Spirit. The large Raptor stops choking, but is still dizzy from powerful toxin Cynder made her swallow.

"I'm not here for you..." Cynder says quietly, pointing a talon at Danielle, and looking into the dying eyes of the large Queen. "...I am only here to help her..."

"Go to hell, you worthless dragon." The Queen retorts, but Cynder does not become angry, suddenly hearing a strong familiar voice within her soul.

_She is only defending her home my child, let her go!_

The Spirit dragoness backs away vigilantly, watching as the other Raptorian Queen helps her friend back upon her feet. However, Cynder calms as both large creatures begin backing away themselves. After making sure they will not attack again, the Spirit dragoness slowly turns to the two stunned dragons, and again a small grin appears upon her face.

"What are you?" Danielle asks of this black dragoness, reaching her paw out to touch Cynder, and shocked as her paw contacts a solid frame. "How did you disappear like that?"

Cynder chuckles hearing the thoughts of the dragon in contact with her, and she grasps Danielle's paw tightly, showing her how real she is.

"My name is Cynder and I am a very unique dragon, but that's not important..." She replies, then floods Danielle's mind with a vision she has craved for a week.

_A good friend of mine told me she lost someone very special, and I am only here because I found her!_

"MYA!"


	19. Making a Connection

Chapter 19 Making a Connection

* * *

As tired as he is, young Malefor cannot close his eyes, feeling the strong emotions running through Mya's mind, and a vision of her worst nightmare. The pounding of her heart has nothing to do with the speed she was just flying, nor the strain of carrying a dragon nearly her own size. It is the fear of what lies in the cave before her.

"Easy, Mya..." the exhausted purple dragon remarks, feeling how anxious she is getting, and suddenly thinking she may have made the wrong choice. "...if you are so afraid of being here...then why are you trying to hide us in this cave?"

Mya lowers her friend to the ground and Malefor collapses to his gold stomach still unable to keep his feet.

"The last time I was here I almost died..." she says, stepping towards the dark cave, not allowing the purple dragon to experience one of the most terrifying memories in her head. The red dragoness quickly buries her fear deep inside, and glances back at Malefor with a slight grin. "...but as much as I am afraid of this place, and as deadly as these Araknoids can be, I know it is safer here for one reason."

Mya pauses as she enters the cave, looking around to make sure nothing is waiting inside to pounce, then back tracks keeping her eyes forward.

"These things are not looking for us." she finishes, helping the slightly smaller and younger purple dragon up on his feet, walking him into the mouth of the dark cave.

"It's cold in..."

Mya places a paw over his snout, and with only a thought, shuts Malefor's trap.

_They can feel the vibrations of your voice on their webs!_ her mind shouts with fear, and she pulls his nose directly before hers, showing anger in the eyes he cannot turn away from. _And I said they're not looking for us...so let's keep it that way!_

Malefor nods his head and shows a slight smile upon his clamped muzzle

_Sorry!_ he replies with an embarrassed tone in his thought, looking around the cave to see the vast amount of silk-like thread hanging from the walls and ceiling.

_It's like an alarm..._ she continues, laying Malefor inside the lip of the cave, out of view from the sky above. _...they know when fresh blood has entered this cave._

The red dragoness quickly goes to work protecting her friend, knowing all about the creatures they could face. She digs a small trench in a circle around the purple dragon, and as much as Malefor wants to ask what she's doing, he keeps his mouth shut, noticing how quietly Mya is clawing the ground up. The red dragon then lowers her head down to the small trench, filling it with a molten hot liquid that intensely heats the ground around the purple dragon.

Mya quickly douses several flame spurts with her paw, snuffing the flicker of orange light that would attract attention, then lies beside Malefor within the circle.

"My mother and I thought this would be an ideal cave to live in, realizing no one would ever come to this part of the moon, but that's when we found out why," she whispers, seeing the confused look on his face as she was carving the ground for this unique moat. "But I also learned these thing don't like the heat, so this will keep the small ones away from us. And as long as we stay quiet, and don't make too many movements, the big ones won't come either."

Malefor places his paw upon her arm, taking the memory he can tell the red dragoness is recalling, and seeing for the first time what is really scaring her. A look into her past is made, and he quickly pulls his paw back as both dragons feel the pain of the moment she was bitten.

"Oh my goodness...I'm sorry!" he whispers with a look of despair, not wanting her to feel the emotion of the moment, but Malefor is still too young to control his Spiritual power completely, forcing Mya to feel an old pain.

"I didn't mean to pry into your thoughts, Mya. I feel so horrible that I just did that to you!" he continues with a very soft, but panicked voice.

Malefor makes sure to talk down, so the breath of his horrified words don't disturb the webbing nearby. However, the real reason he lowers his head is because of how ashamed he is at himself. He keeps his nose pressed to the ground, speaking so soft that Mya strains to hear him.

"I hope I didn't hurt you."

Mya gently cradles his nose up from the ground with her paw. "I'm OK...I know you didn't mean to do that." She replies, hoping to calm the younger dragon, as tears begin forming in his eyes. She shows him the moment that keeps her anxious, and an overwhelming assault by dozens of small spider-like creatures.

_I should have never done that to begin with, Mya,_ he says in a strong thought, along with a pair of sorrow-filled eyes, showing her a vision of a once valued friendship, broken by doing that same thing. _My mother and my brother would be so angry with me if I told them what I just did._

"Well I'm not angry at you," Mya says with a soft voice and a slight smile, rubbing the side of Malefor's cheek as he begins to shudder, quickly easing his tension with a warm touch. "In fact...I'm honored you would want to know what was bothering me."

Malefor's eyes open a bit wider and he shows a little smile himself, seeing the genuine look in the eyes that he has become infatuated with. A deep feeling of contentment comes over the small purple dragon, and he leans his head against Mya's side.

"I'm truly sorry...I didn't know I would hurt you like that."

However, before he can keep apologizing, Mya's thoughts begin flooding into his mind.

_Stop being such a whelpling!_ She barks sarcastically, craning her head to stare at his reaction, and showing an arrogant grin watching Malefor's eyes open wider. Her wing comes down around his side, holding him tightly to her left flank, and she presses her nose up against his. _You know...coming from such a powerful family...you're a pretty soft dragon._

Malefor balks at her attitude, suddenly feeling embarrassed about his emotions, but enjoying the way she is handling such a crisis. Like his mother or his father would do, Mya is finding any humor in the moment, using it to calm her anxiety. However, that all changes with the sound of a small stone falling from the wall.

Mya's grip intensifies upon Malefor, forcing his head down with her wing, keeping a lower profile to the ground. Her eyes scanning the cave, noticing the small rock that is still rolling around on the floor.

_Don't move!_ Her thoughts whisper with great fear, keeping her mind as silent as possible too, hoping not to make any noise within.

_What do you see?_ Malefor replies with a very soft thought himself.

He is unable to look through the dark membrane of Mya's black wing. However, as she slowly peels it back from his face, the purple dragon's eyes lock upon a mass of movement creeping along the wall to their right side.

_Trouble!_ She replies, keeping her frame absolutely still as they get closer.

Malefor becomes concerned as the group turns towards them, swarming down from the wall to the ground.

_NO! DON'T DO THAT!_ Mya barks with a strong thought, hearing an idea from Malefor to run, and knowing they would have little chance to escape the fast-moving spiders.

_They can only see and feel movement, so lay perfectly still..._ she continues, watching the group slow down upon the warmer ground around them, knowing of their hatred for heat. _...they won't cross the hot stone and will simply leave if they sense nothing but a fire._

Her heart continues to pound, but yet the red dragoness doesn't flinch, keeping her eyes locked upon the same type of insects that swarmed her years ago, moving in closer and closer. Malefor also begins to feel the anxiety creeping into his heart, as these spiders remind him of the arachnids on Avalar, only that these are hunting in a much larger pack.

They move a little closer still, but Mya holds put, knowing her blockade will soon deter them, which it does in the next moment. The swarm turns from the warmed stone, heading towards the far wall, crawling up the side, and heading back into the dark end of the cave from where they came.

_PHEW..._ Mya's thoughts bellow with relief, watching the entire group disappear into the blackness, then waiting another moment before slowly moving any part of her body. She turns her head only a fraction of an inch, showing the purple dragon under her black wing a very smug grin. _That was a lot closer than I wanted them to get to us, but they're gone now._

Malefor smirks himself, calming down from his anxious state, and relaxing his body once more. A large yawn comes from his mouth, and Mya slowly covers his face with her dark wing again.

"Get some rest now," she whispers softly, returning her eyes into the dark section of the cave. "They won't come back for a little while, and I will let you know if anything else comes along we need to worry about."

The young purple dragon doesn't answer as his body begins to fail, drained by the exhausting effects of using every bit of Magic within to save Mya's life. He gently lowers his head completely to the ground, shuts his eyes, and within seconds Malefor is out cold.

A rush of joy flows within Mya's Spirit at feeling the soft purring snore of Malefor's breath against her left wing, but also it is mostly the thoughts that spill from his slumbering mind, making the red dragoness become a bit emotional. A strong vision is shown to Mya, of him sleeping between Cynder and Spyro as a whelpling, and the feeling of complete security that now consumes his body, even in this dangerous surrounding.

* * *

"I can't just leave them like this, Cynder...not _again_," Danielle remarks with a broken voice, looking down upon the largest ocean of Raptoria as it gets further away in the window of the pirate ship.

Even missing her daughter greatly, just knowing she is alive has been enough to cool a mother's fear, but the thought of her abandoning the dragon race again, keeps the blue dragoness from having any idea of leaving this planet now, especially after the assault her party just endured.

"I love my daughter, but I have a duty to my fellow dragons as well. And I won't leave them unprotected from this new threat!"

"I know that...believe me I do, but we cannot go back there yet, and you just need to trust me on this." The dark eggplant purple and red dragoness replies with a stern tone, and although she knows very little of her, Danielle can tell Cynder is hiding something.

"How can I believe any of that?" the blue dragon remarks with a slightly angered tone, lowering her taller head down to Cynder's, then staring dead into her eyes. "I know when someone lies to me, and that is _not_ how I would establish a trusting bond."

Cynder closes her eyes, angry with herself for not keeping them steady. She sighs deeply, knowing she is gonna have to be completely honest with this dragon, and fearing the repercussions the moment she mentions a single name. However, as Danielle's anger only intensifies, Cynder decides to just blurt out the truth.

"I was ordered to reunite this family, so my king can finally be with the one he loves!"

The cryptic response actually backs Danielle away from the Spirit dragon's nose, as Cynder's emerald-green eyes stay focused, showing no sign of deception within. However, the answer does bring another series of questions.

"What King are you talking about? And why would me having my daughter be so influential to him finding love?" Danielle pauses, watching Cynder's eyes becoming concerned, then asks one more stern question.

"Who is this one you speak of?"

The dark dragoness lowers her head slightly then takes a deep breath knowing what a Spiritual fight she is going to endure in the next breath.

"I know what I am about to say is not going to sit well with you, but I need you to listen to me from beginning to end before releasing your feelings," she requests, looking up and focusing her eyes to remain steady. "Because Malefor is not the dragon your family has scolded for generations."

Danielle's eyes suddenly show intense rage, feeling an inner anger begin to boil as Cynder mentions the patriarch of her powerful family's line.

"You are servant of the Dark Master...aren't you?!" Danielle hisses, posturing her body before the smaller dragoness. "There is no way a _normal_ dragon can use such power!"

"You're right...I _was_ his slave for a while..." Cynder replies sternly, but remains in a seated position, making sure she shows no aggression to allow Danielle to feel as the dominate dragon in this sudden confrontation. "However, I am _no_ longer under the Dark Master's control, nor is your great ancestor. And even if you don't believe what I'm saying...well, I really don't _care_!"

The dark dragoness slowly raises a paw, holding her palm out towards Danielle, but keeping it back several feet.

"Instead, I will show you what your _daughter_ sees in him!"

Danielle's eyes open wide with shock, however they quickly narrow back to thin slits of rage, showing the anger that is still consuming her.

"Why would I believe _anything_ you show me with this dark power?" she retorts, becoming more indignant with every second, slapping Cynder's paw from in front of her. "In fact, I should just kill you and leave this ship in _ruin_!"

Cynder places her paw back to the floor, smugly smiles, and shows nothing but truth in her focused green eyes.

"Yes! You could kill _everyone_ here...but I know you _won't_, because I believe what Mya told me about her mother's honor."

Danielle softens her anger-filled eyes, hearing nothing but humbleness from Cynder's voice. However, she still remains defensive with her posture.

"What do I need to do...for me to see this vision you speak of?" She remarks with an attitude, and joy fills the dark dragoness' heart, and not from just hearing a concession. The Spirit dragon can see Danielle's aura is a mess of colors, but the thought of her hearing Mya's memories is turning the rainbow a brighter shade.

"Allow your mind to hear my thoughts..." She replies, slowly lifting her paw once again, but this time, Cynder maneuvers it up to the white chest of Danielle and places it softly over her heart. _...and think of the most important thing in your life._

"MY BABY!" Danielle cries out, her senses suddenly consumed with the Spiritual energy of her daughter, feeling her touch all around, smelling and even tasting the essence of her child.

_What is going on?_ Danielle remarks, watching the brightly light room they are standing in fade to a dark empty cargo hold. A suddenly feeling of pain strikes her upon the nose and the blue dragoness turns her attention to the right, staring at the Shadowy bamboo cane that hit her daughter several times.

_"I TOLD YOU TO BEHAVE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"_ A large polar bear barks out, his body translucent and faded in the same shadow as this pain dealing weapon.

His right paw suddenly comes across her face, and Danielle feels the sensation of being struck again, however, the blue dragoness cannot retaliate held by a restraint that is not visible to her.

_WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME_? her mind screams with pain, feeling several more blows to her ribcage, but unable to turn her head and look.

_You are reliving everything your daughter did, as her journey began in a horrible manner_, Cynder replies softly through thought.

She allows the timeline of Mya's memories to continue, showing her mother the torture endured during the first day of her kidnapping. The Spirit Dragon aids Danielle with her power, keeping the larger blue dragoness' emotions subdued, allowing a heavily distraught mother to witness this moment, even as painfully difficult as it is.

_She was so brave...but yet so afraid_, Cynder continues, reliving the emotional pain herself, once more feeling that desperate call from a broken soul while walking along the docks of Dragoon Bay. _Her thoughts were only for her mother, and the horrible pain _you_ must have been feeling!_

Danielle shudders hearing her daughter's voice within her own head as she continues reliving the moments that took Mya to Avalar and a meeting that would change her life forever.

_I was overwhelmed by her Spirit, Danielle_... Cynder remarks with the same pride she uses to describe her own children, using her free paw to hold a terrified mother's arm for more support and showing her the final moment of Mya's captivity. Danielle gasps for air, envisioning the watery grave Lord Cypher push her daughter into, feeling the salty taste of Dragoon Bay flowing down her throat as Mya took a desperate breath.

_She is an incredibly strong-willed dragoness, just like her mother, and that is what caught his attention from thousands of miles away._

The room changes again, suddenly brightening with sunlight, as both dragonesses stand upon the wooden docks of Dragoon Bay. Danielle looks up towards the sky, as her daughter had done upon being laid out on the wooden surface, and her heart begins pounding hard within her chest. Cynder smiles as the vision Mya saw consumes her mother as well.

"There are _thousands_ of dragons here!" she cries out, saying exactly what her daughter was thinking about, looking around at the dragon city that flourishes around her.

However, Mya's focus quickly returned to a pair of eyes that are stuck in her mind, a pair of purple eyes that she saw blurred underwater.

_That youngster is my...baby!_ Cynder says with the same proud tone as before, hearing Danielle's question before asked, as it was the foremost thing on Mya's mind at the time. _He was the one who dived in after her, and as you can see..._

Cynder and Danielle are both consumed with Mya's emotions, as this strong-willed dragoness was quickly tamed by young Malefor's eyes.

_...she is...thankful for this!_

_You call that being _thankful? Danielle replies sarcastically.

She feels the sudden rush of love that her daughter felt and an overwhelming desire to kiss the little purple dragon. However, as Mya's memories play out in succession, Danielle's attitude changes with the next image seen by her daughter. And unlike Mya, who fainted the moment she saw big Malefor, Danielle's response is much different, quickly becoming enraged at the sight of the Dark Master.

"NO!" She barks out loud, seeing the large purple dragon hovering overhead, and her rage begins to overwhelm Cynder's Spiritual connection. "HOW CAN THIS BE REAL?!"

Cynder removes her paw from Danielle's chest, placing it back to the floor, and both dragons return to the room onboard the pirate ship.

"Why would you say that?" the dark purple dragoness asks with a slightly smug grin, hearing heavy doubts in the truth of what is being shown "What is it that you don't believe here?"

"This world you've shown me is peaceful and there is no way that is possible if _Malefor_ is still in control!" She replies arrogantly.

However, the very wide smile that crosses Cynder's face, along with the stern set of green eyes that show no deception, quickly breaks the blue dragoness' rage.

"Good...I was _hoping_ you'd notice that!" Cynder retorts with an excited tone. "Because your daughter didn't at first, and she almost _killed_ my son to get away from us."

The Spirit dragoness raises her right front paw again, and Danielle moves forward, allowing Cynder to replace it upon her heart. However, the next vision the taller blue dragoness is shown is not from Mya's memories.

_Who is this?_ She says with a sudden feeling of despair, looking down upon her daughter as she sleeps peacefully, unsure of whose emotions now burn within her heart. A deep depression consumes her like it has for the past week, feeling the loss a family member, but hundreds of times stronger.

_Why is this dragon in so much pain?_

_Because he's realizing now, exactly what was lost so many years ago,_ Cynder replies, feeding the memories of Malefor into Danielle's mind, allowing her to see the thoughts of this one time ruthless monster. Another vision suddenly blindsides the blue dragon as an almost mirrored image of herself is flashed within her mind, while Malefor recalled the one he started this line with.

_"Who is that?"_ Her voice asks with complete uncertainty, and Cynder smiles again, feeling the soulful connection Malefor had with this tall thin blue Wind dragoness.

"That is Aerial...and the love my good friend is trying to be with again," Cynder remarks with her real voice, taking the paw from Danielle's chest, bringing them back to the real world once more.

Several tears fall from both of their eyes, as Malefor's emotions are hard to control, filled with millions of years of pain.

"He was forced to kill her, under control of the Dark Master's powers..." She continues, looking down with depression, still feeling memories of her friend's past fresh in her mind. "...and until that moment, Malefor thought he had killed his unborn child as well."

Danielle cringes, hearing the history of her race told with a slightly different twist, one that goes against everything she learned from her father and his father. However, experiencing the pain of the Dark Master first hand completely changes her attitude, especially after feeling the overwhelming despair within his soul.

"How could we have not known about all of this?" She remarks somberly, suddenly feeling different about herself and the family line she was taught to be ashamed of. "The purple dragons of this family's line have been protecting the last of our race for fifty-six generations, told by the first ancestor that this was our duty, since it was Malefor's greed for power that caused this."

Cynder suddenly balks, hearing a name she was not expecting, and the brow over her right eye lowers with a questioning look.

"Did you say the _First_ Ancestor?"

Danielle wipes a tear from her eye before nodding yes, then becomes concerned as Cynder gets very quiet.

"Is something wrong?" the blue dragoness asks, seeing the green eyes of this stable dragon become distant, which quickly return focus after being questioned.

"NO..." Cynder replies softly, and Danielle flashes her an angered look for lying again, which the Spirit dragon quickly explains "What I mean is I don't think there is anything wrong, Danielle. I'm just puzzled that you said the _First_ Ancestor!"

"Yeah...that's right! The First Ancestor is what he called himself. It's in our history's scrolls!" Cynder balks again, annoying Danielle with another look of disbelief in her eyes. "You don't believe me, do you?"

The Spirit dragon pauses again, staring down at the gray steel floor, trying to get a handle on what she is being told. She can see nothing but truth in Danielle's aura, and that is what is confusing.

"I _do_ believe you, Danielle...It's just..." Cynder begins to say, but her voice is abruptly interrupted by the buzzing sound of an incoming alert on her Skylander com-link.

She angrily smothers her paw into the ground, silencing the alarm permanently, believing the conversation at hand is more important. However, Cynder is distracted again as the door on the far side of the room opens wide.

"Commander, what are your orders?" Jak barks with a concerned voice, and is startled to see Cynder become irate at his untimely entrance.

"I _told_ you not to interrupt us, Captain!" She begins yelling with rage, then notices the look of fear in Jak's and Daxter's eyes. Her voice calms down quickly, as their auras show great concern.

"What is it?"

"Spyro just called...Avalar is under threat of invasion from pirates..." He remarks with a disturbed tone, looking dead into Cynder's eyes before revealing the second part of this broad-banded alert to all Skylanders. "...and young Malefor has gone missing!"

"_WHAT_!" Cynder yelps with a surge of fear in her voice, and Danielle quickly notices the look on her face change, reminding her of her own expression when Mya disappeared a week ago. She places her paw on Cynder's shoulder, jolting the dark-colored dragoness' attention up to her lavender blue eyes.

"That is not the same Malefor I'm thinking about is it?" She asks.

Hundreds of memories are flashed in a blur of a panicked mother's mind, showing Danielle the younger purple dragon that Mya wanted to kiss is her son. However, the last vision she sees is even more disturbing, as Mya and Malefor stand together on Conderoga, and quickly Danielle begins to panic.

"Is he with Mya now?" She asks with concern herself, and Cynder's eyes become veiled once again, answering the question without words or thoughts.

"NO!" She cries, realizing if Malefor is missing, so too is her daughter...again. The fear that has consumed her for over a week returns, believing she will never get to see her daughter again, however, that all changes in the next instant, as both mothers are struck with the overwhelmingly familiar sensation of their children's power.

* * *

Even as anxious as Mya has been for the past fifteen minutes, sitting in a cave full of deadly spiders, nothing has been able to remove the smile from her face for the past ten, hearing every thought that continues to spill from a young dragon's mind. In contact with nearly his entire sleeping body, Mya absorbs Malefor's dreams like a sponge, watching a fantasy world unfold from his point of view, and enjoying the spiritual show.

"You are so _cute_..." She whispers under her left wing at the smiling dragon, watching as he gathers dozens of purple and red flowers in a dream, hoping he is picking the right ones for his new girlfriend.

_...and I love lilies._

Mya balks as the smile widens on Malefor's sleeping face, then watches him start picking only lilies in his dream, influenced by a voice that consumed his Spirit. She continues watching silently, almost embarrassed by the thought of her controlling his mind, allowing him follow his own path in this fantasy. However, a sudden loud noise disturbs them both. Mya slowly turns her eyes from the purple dragon sleeping under her wing, focusing them into the darkness, and seeing another group of spiders making their rounds.

Meanwhile, rain begins pouring on Malefor from a sudden darkening sky, waking him as Mya's fear sinks into his dream.

_Don't move...they're coming back again_, she whispers softly in her thoughts, feeling the younger dragon emerging from his slumber, keeping her wing down over his head. Malefor makes no movements, but quickly begins to wake himself up completely, noticing this is a much larger mass of pests within the terrifying vision of Mya's thoughts.

The larger group makes the same descent along the side wall, crossing the ground towards the two dragons by the mouth of their cave. However, this time they get much closer. Mya's heart suddenly pounds inside her chest, flooding Malefor with her increasing fear as they begin crouching lower on their legs.

"They see us, Malefor..." she remarks with full voice, knowing they have been spotted as the small Araknoids begin circling the front side of Mya's small trench of fire. "...so I hope you've slept long enough!"

"Well I really could have used another five or ten minutes!" he replies sluggishly, giving Mya a small taste of the energy he regained, scaring her into believing he is still physically and magically spent. Her heart begins beating harder until laughter is heard coming from under her wing, and Malefor floods the red dragoness with energy.

"But not in here!"

A thought is quickly sent to her mind, telling the fire dragoness to start lighting the place ablaze, then hold on for a fast ride. However, before she can even take a breath, a powerful impact is made across her back and neck

"WHAT WAS _THAT_?" Malefor yells, as Mya's wing thrusts down, slamming his face into the ground. But not a word is spoken by the red dragoness and her thoughts become scattered and confusing.

The purple dragon goes to back out from under her wing, knowing something hit Mya from above. However, her wing is pulled away before he can move, allowing Malefor to see the large spider sitting upon her back. It startles the huge eight leg monster to see this other dragon, as Malefor had never moved until now. It yanks out the stinger planted firmly into the back of Mya's neck, then quickly lunges at Malefor with it.

The purple dragon rolls to his left, away from the tip of this large spider's poisonous weapon, and becomes angry seeing Mya's blood still coating the sharp needle-like appendage. His scales change from purple to black in a blink of his now pupil-less eyes, and the ground begins shaking by the armor his father gave him, a light purple beam of Fury is fired from Malefor's mouth, vaporizing the large creature on contact, leaving only the tip of his stinger in the ground.

The purple dragon calms himself quickly, knowing he has only regained a small fraction of his power, and using nearly all of it in one blast of pure rage. He returns his color to normal, then hastily runs to Mya's side. Not taking the time to check her pulse, as the sounds of hostility begin echoing from inside the cave, Malefor picks up the slightly larger red dragon and runs for the exit.

Pirates or not, he knows now this cave is not the safest place to be, and takes off running with Mya in his front paws. Malefor does not look back, staying focusing on the four long strides he must make before being able to take flight. He can hear countless footfalls from behind, closing in faster than his feet are moving, but like his father has taught him, he keeps his eyes forward. The purple dragon opens his wings at the mouth of the cave, leaping as hard as he can with his strained legs, then thrusting his wings back even harder. He gains over ten feet in one power flap, but finds out quickly that it is not high enough.

A large spider leaps along with Malefor, clearing the purple dragon's ascent by several feet, then falling from the sky upon his back. With his wings to his side after thrusting, he is unable to pull them away from his body to keep his flight, and all three are brought back to the ground by gravity. Mya's body is bounced from the weakened grip of Malefor, and he watches helplessly as another large spider pounces her frame before it even stops rolling. A sharp pain is then felt in the young dragon's neck, as the Araknoid still holding him solid with all eight of its legs, plunges his stinger through Malefor's scales.

The purple dragon struggles to break free, as his mother's use of Poison allows him to defend against the tranquilizing effect of the spider venom. However, he is still unable to move a muscle, as his frame is bound tightly with eight well placed arms.

"MYA!" He yelps, trying to get her to show any sign of life, but she remains motionless, reeling from an overdose of toxin her body cannot fight.

His mouth is quickly clamped down, as the large spider becomes increasingly hostile, angered that its prey is still moving around. It removes its stinger, realizing the dragon is not affected by its poison, and simply clamps his jaw upon Malefor's neck to begin feeding.

The purple dragon suddenly feels a more intense pain and quickly his mind shifts gears, recalling the way his father would pin him down like this, and a lesson that is burned into his memory.

_Never hesitate to strike someone who's attacking you!_ He can hear his father's voice repeating in his ears, remembering how Spyro forced his nose to the ground, making his son fight to break free of a powerful hold.

_This is life or death, Malefor...you must take any action you can to preve..._ Spyro had yelled, and that is when Malefor took his only option, one that caused great pain to his dad's manhood. However, it was the proudest moment of Malefor's young life, recalling the one time he dropped his dad flat, and walked out from under this debilitating hold he puts on Sparx and himself from time to time.

Malefor thrusts the gold tip of his tail into the lower region of the spider upon his back, stopping the male creature's aggression with one well place strike. He quickly pushes it forward and off-balance, allowing the purple dragon to get his hind legs free from under him. His right front paw then grasps the head of the creature that is still lurching forward in pain, flipping it over his shoulder to the ground before him, leaving it helplessly lying upon its back.

Knowing he has a fight on his paws, and with his Magic power still dangerously low, Malefor decides to make this a physical attack, quickly returning the favor paid to him. He lunges forward with his mouth open wide, clamps his teeth upon the Araknoid's neck. Unlike the thin-legged spider, Malefor use his more powerful paws to snap its neck.

His attention hastily turns to Mya, who is being wrapped tightly in a cocoon of webbing by the large spider that stands atop her frame, and his heart start to pound as her muzzle is covered, snuffing her only way to breathe. His Fury armor once again takes control, surging his rage into a fierce blast of power from his mouth. The large spider has no recourse from this assault and is quickly turned to dust by an intense beam of anger-filled power.

"Mya!" He yelps while tearing the web from her face, seeing her eyes are open slightly, but is quickly able to tell she is not awake. Her eyes are unable to focus on him, and Malefor becomes very concerned, knowing the tell-tale signs of toxic poisoning.

"Please hold on, Mya...I'll get you out of here!"

Malefor tries to pick Mya up, but the web around her is tangled into the ground, keeping him from sliding his paws under her belly. He quickly realizes the trouble he just put himself in, as his paws become intertwined within the millions of strands of sticky spider silk. Malefor begins to panic, seeing several more large spiders emerging from the cave, and quickly uses the remaining Magic in his body to keep them back with several plumes of Fire.

With every last bit of strength he can muster, Malefor tries ripping Mya's body up from the ground. However the webbing only stretches out a few inches before pulling them back to the ground as it constricts. He falls over face first into Mya's silk coated back, quickly getting his horns intertwined in the webbing as well, leaving him as helpless as her. Malefor is then inundated with a shower of silk as several more spiders begin coating both dragons to keep them down.

"NOOOOO!" he yells with rage, hoping his Fury armor will intensify his strength, but even that is not enough for the young dragon to break free from this powerfully strong web. The purple and gold dragon is covered from head to tail, and within a few seconds becomes completely incapacitated, unable to move a single talon.

"Malefor..." Mya's voice whimpers, hearing the son of Spyro still struggling to break free. "...I'm sorry I did this!"

"NO..." his voice barks, muffled by more and more silk that continues to be poured upon them both. "...we getting out of here, you just need to focus the power I gave you and _fight_!"

Mya tries to move, however, before she can even jostle a paw, her horns are grasped by one of the large spiders. It pulls her bound body from under Malefor, dragging him a few feet behind her until the webbing is separated by another large Araknoid.

"STOP!" the young purple dragon cries out desperately.

He watches as one of the huge spiders bind his girlfriend tighter, spinning her in his front legs while coating Mya a thicker web of its silk. It then drops her to the ground, dragging the cocooned dragoness away to its cave. He tries desperately to move again, but he is also picked up from the ground, and spun several times in the air. Malefor yelps in pain as the same silk binding is wrapped around his frame, holding his paws and his wings tightly to his side, as the spider cocoons its next meal within a thick roll of sticky silk.

_I can't _believe_ this is happening!_ he remarks to himself, feeling his body dropped to the ground like Mya's, then dragged back towards the same cave. He begins to weep heavily, knowing that he and Mya are both going to die, and that there is nothing he can do to prevent it.

Within a moment, the purple dragon can suddenly feel his body dangling by his legs, forcing the blood down to his head, allowing the spiders to feed from him easier. The sensation of several legs crawling down his chest terrifies Malefor, knowing the next thing he will feel, the sting of being bitten, will also be his last.

However, nothing can prepare him for the sound he hears first.

"HELP ME, MOMMY!" Mya cries out in great pain, as the spiders begin feeding on her first, and Malefor starts sobbing as her voice drops away.

"I'm sorry, Mya!" Malefor cries out, then suddenly feels the same pain as his neck is bitten, silencing both dragons.

The large spiders drink from their necks, taking the essence of life from the two young dragons hanging upside down from the roof of their cave. They chug the fresh blood of their victims, enjoying the energy that comes from the two powerful creatures. However, their meal is cut short as Malefor and Mya begin to shudder violently. Both spiders release their bites at the same time, dropping to the ground as their dinners become hot to the touch, staring up at the cocooned dragons with surprised eyes. The webbing around them begins to smolder and smoke, eventually combusting into flame, burning away from the two dragons that were wrapped tightly within.

Mya and Malefor fall head first towards the ground stopping only inches away, but oddly, their descent is halted without the use of their wings. Both dragons turn Jet Black, levitating off the ground with a glowing power that completely consumes them, just as Spyro and Cynder would when they were overwhelmed by grublins.

Mya and Malefor connect on a whole new level, transferring their emotions back and forth, enraging the two dragons with the pain they feel coming from each other. The two large spiders quickly run for cover as both dragons open their pure white eyes, then begin surging with incredible energy and heat. They don't get more than five feet inside the cave before Mya and Malefor return their feet to the ground, unleashing this pure rage with malice. Two powerful blasts of Fury intertwine, lighting up the cold dark cave with immense power, leveling the entire cavern within a second.

Mya is first to stop surging, then Malefor a blink of an eye later. She stares at him with total shock, not understanding how they are alive.

"What the hell just _happened_?" She gasps with complete surprise, lifting her paw up to the side of her neck, feeling no ill effects from the bite to her jugular vein. "How am I not injured?"

The red dragoness pauses for a moment, knowing she saw and felt everything that happened, but doesn't believe it. However, as her friend remains silent, Mya realizes Malefor's attention is elsewhere. She quickly turns her eyes to the cave he is staring at, believing he sees another spider charging from the large hole they hid inside of. But her shock only increases, noticing the cave is completely gone.

"What did you _do_?"

Malefor takes another moment, still stunned himself at what just happened. However a wide smile crosses his face, and he slowly turns his eyes to Mya.

"I did nothing..." He says, then walks to his girlfriend, grasping her paw with his own and showing Mya the vision of what they did, matching exactly what her mind remembers.

"..._We_ did that..._together_!"


	20. Disobeying the Master

Chapter 20 Disobeying the Master

* * *

It has been nearly half an hour since he last saw his brother's face on the view screen, and since that moment Sparx has paced several miles in the same spot, wearing out a small section of stone floor in the Throne room. His eyes filled with anxiety, feeling the same emotions he last felt in hell as young whelpling, when his mom disappeared without a trace, returned to her own realm without warning.

The eggplant purple scales of his mother's side darken with every passing second, contrasting with the vibrant color his father wears running down his spine, showing Spyro the Spiritual rage that is building up in his son's heart. However, knowing there is nothing he can do except send an alert, which was done only a minute ago, the newest King of the dragon race feels helpless to ease his boy's anxiety. He slowly strides into Sparx' path, stopping his son's pacing for a moment to report, unsettled by what he was told himself.

"I sent out the alert, General, and several Skylanders will be here just after noon," Spyro says, looking up at a small beam of light focused on the far wall, and the old-fashion sundial that still keeps time in the Throne room. "According to Lord Cypher, it will be well into the evening before the bulk of the pirates can make the trip from the Outer Realms."

"What about Malefor, Dad? When can Gaven send him some help?" Sparx returns, not even hearing the news that was reported, only caring about his little brother's well-being.

Spyro's expression breaks, crushing his son's hopes quickly, knowing the answer is not what he wants to hear. He places a soft paw upon the two toned purple and gold dragon's shoulder, looking into his unstable eyes.

"Master Gaven said the best he can do is twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes!" He barks back upon hearing this useless information, anger filling his still shuddering voice.

Without another word, Sparx looks to the staircase to his right, and the way to the portal station built for he and his father. Spyro grasps his son's shoulder with a tighter grip, keeping him put.

"What are you going to do...Master Guardian?" He asks sternly, believing he knows the answer already. But he gets no information from the hybrid Spirit dragon's mind, as Sparx snaps his arm from his father's grasp, pushing Spyro away with anger.

"Nothing you're allowed to hear me do, Dad..." he replies with a tone of complete disgust, walking towards the staircase, and Spyro becomes a bit worried as Sparx continues his rant while leaving. "...if that worthless old _bastard_ can't help my brother on his first mission, then I'm gonna do it myself!"

"DAMN IT, SPARX!" Spyro yells with pure rage in his voice, changing his form in an instant to energy, and flashing like a bolt of lightning to the door.

His body reforms, blocking his son's way out, and an angry father slams his palm hard into his boy's chest.

"I _TOLD_ YOU NOT TO LEAVE...AND I _MEANT_ IT!"

Sparx grasps his dad's paw, drops backward, and with that momentum, yanks Spyro over his falling body. The larger dragon is flung to the ground, completely caught off guard by this quick move, smacking his gold chest hard against the ground. The sound of his scales hitting solid stone pale in comparison to the wheezing noise his dad makes after impact, losing all the oxygen in his lungs.

The young dragon cringes seeing what he just did to his father. Sparx hesitates for a moment, making sure he didn't hurt him too badly, waiting for Spyro to start moving around again, then resumes his path to the stairs. However, before the two-tone purple dragon can take a single stride, a very sharp blade is placed against his flank, and an old raspy voice shouts in his ear.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU STRIKE THE KING LIKE THAT?!" Tristan yells, holding Sparx' next step with his well-placed sword, making sure the younger dragon does not disobey him.

"I don't care if you are the Master _Guardian_, or that he is your father! If you _ever_ do something like that again, young dragon, I will be forced to discipline you myself!"

Overhearing them both for the past half hour, as he has stood his sworn position by the king's side, the old hermit remained quiet until now, annoyed that Sparx would show such aggression to his father, whom is only trying to help him from making the wrong decision.

"He doesn't want you to do something that will ruin your _life_, you idiot!" he continues with less rage in his voice, pulling his Mystical sword from Sparx' side, and pointing it at his father who is still slow to get up.

"And now look at what you did..." he pauses again, showing Sparx a very smug smile, before poking fun at one of his favorite targets.

"...you _killed_ the frail little whelpling!"

Spyro starts laughing upon hearing the condescending tone in Tristan's voice and with a sudden burst of adrenaline, the purple dragon pops back up to his feet. His eyes quickly focus on his son's and this smile he has from ear to ear doesn't disappear. As emotional as Sparx is, it was easy for Spyro to hear the real thought he's hiding while being flung to the ground. The one he's not allowed to discuss with his father because of how much trouble it is going to cause within the Skylander ranks.

"Are you really sure you want to do that, General?" Spyro asks with a crooked smile, and Sparx suddenly sees the same mischievous look in his dad's eyes that he has in his own. "The Portal Master will suspend you indefinitely if you send _Boomer_ to Conderoga...he is still on Gaven's shit list."

"Well now that you know what I'm planning to do Dad, make sure you act is if you don't. Because Gaven will throw us both out of the Skylanders if he finds out you were OK with this," Sparx replies, knowing he will be suspended for sure, using a Skylander that has been dismissed for gross misconduct. Spyro winks an eye at his son, while zipping his mouth closed with a gesture of his paw.

"I'm not gonna bear the burden if his suspends you too, so just deny everything..." Sparx pauses, showing the fear he has in his eyes, knowing the most important thing in his father's life is to help others, especially his kids.

"Please, Dad...I'm warning you! Don't you dare take the blame for this...I would never forgive you if he suspends my little brother's hero from the Skylanders."

"Well let me just say, I like where your head is at, Sparx! I wasn't even thinking of him. And you can be _damn_ sure I won't say a thing to Gaven because I want no _part_ of that argument!" He remarks with sarcasm in his voice and pride in his child, walking over to the slightly smaller two toned dragon and grasping him tightly by the shoulders with both paws.

"Just tell Boomer to get there as quick as he can," Spyro continues, then suddenly lifts Sparx off his paws, rotates his smaller frame in the air, and slams him chest first to the ground.

The purple dragon smugly smiles in his son's face, pinning him to the ground as he always does, but this time using a good deal of his weight.

"And _never_ do that to me again...because I will make you _regret_ it"

Sparx smiles back at Spyro, hearing the same calm tone in his voice that he uses while disciplining Malefor, and a true feeling of fatherhood is felt for the first time in a long time.

"Wow, Dad! You really _do_ care!" he says so sarcastically that Tristan starts laughing.

"You two are certifiable!" The old hermit remarks with a jovial tone in his gruff voice, returning the Mystical sword he carries to its sheath, and striding back to his spot by the throne. The gray-haired Cheetah warrior rolls his eyes upon seeing the two still jockeying for position, but then smiles wider as Sparx makes another move that takes his king to the ground harder than before.

With the weight of his father bearing down on his shoulders, Sparx changes his elemental structure to Water, sending Spyro's paws to the ground as his son's solid frame collapses. The younger, but slightly better skilled grappler, grasps his father around the mid-section with a pair of translucent arms, then seeps into the stone below, pulling Spyro straight down once again.

The purple dragon, soaked in the element that his son can manipulate very well, becomes so proud lying face first on the hard floor again, feeling the pain of this impact to his nose as another victory for his fatherly training.

"Well, at least you didn't hit me in the balls, like Malefor did," he says as his son reforms by his side, laughing hard now as he helps his dad back up as he recalls the story his brother has regaled him with several times. However, with this memory of Malefor talking about how he broke free of the move they both hate, comes a harsh reminder of the last memory he has of his little brother, bringing back Sparx' strong sense of urgency.

"Listen, Dad, we can play later..."he remarks, heading for the door once again, this time not stopping for anything. "...but I need to get Boomer going now. I'll be back in a few minutes!"

"Give him my regards, Sparx..." Spyro yells with a nasally voice while rubbing the pain of the stone floor's impact from his nose. He raises his voice, hoping his son can hear him, as Sparx is already down several flights of stairs. "...AND TELL HIM NOT TO BLOW THE _WHOLE_ MOON UP TRYING TO FIND HIM!"

"You better not be talking about my home, Your Majesty!" A voice remarks from Spyro's right side, and one of many entrances into the Throne room.

The purple and gold dragon's eyes lock upon Lord Cypher, being lead inside by four of the eight Guardians of Avalar; Monsoon, Crystal, Volteer, and Storm. He hastily limps on three feet to the King of the Dragon Realms, rises up on his hind legs, then points a talon from his only remaining front paw in Spyro's face.

"I will be quite _annoyed_ if I helped you protect your home, only to find mine in ruin when I return there!"

"Settle down, Tristan . . ." Spyro quickly orders, noticing the old hermit in the corner of his eye, drawing his sword to defend the King. He knows the gruff old cheetah warrior will not be lenient towards Lord Cypher as he was to Sparx, and will kill him if he becomes too aggressive. "...he is totally within his right to be upset, but I will promise you this . . .

Spyro returns his attention back to the large bear standing directly in his grille.

"...if my son is hurt, Boomer is not the one Conderoga will need to fear."

Lord Cypher's eyes open wide, seeing the same anger he saw in Spyro earlier, just before he took his arm.

"What happened to your son?" He asks with concern, not knowing what has transpired in the last half hour, as he was giving information to the four Guardians about the pirate armada. "Did they start an assault already?"

Spyro raises and lowers his head slowly, then takes a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Malefor and Mya were attacked without warning, and now we haven't heard from them in about thirty minutes."

The white polar bear quickly lowers back to a three paw stance, dropping the aggression in his posture, knowing his brother is the cause of this.

"I'm sorry Spyro. This is my fault, and I will take full responsibility for whatever happens. Please...don't take out your anger on my home."

The purple dragon sighs with depression, hearing the same pain in the large pirate's voice for his own friends and family. He places a sturdy paw upon his back, showing a pair of sympathetic eyes.

"I would never do _anything_ like that, Cypher, even if my worst fears were to come true...I...I..."

Spyro suddenly wobbles upon his feet, and passes out cold before the next word comes from his mouth. Everyone is startled as the powerful dragon drops face first to the floor for no reason, and none more than Lord Cypher, whom immediately looks over at the gray-haired cheetah drawing his sword again.

"Don't look at _me_! I didn't...do...daaat..." he says slurring his last word, and just like Spyro did a moment ago, Lord Cypher suddenly drops to the ground face first.

* * *

Malefor's dark purple eyes barely squint in the blinding light of Heaven's gate, having stared at it from the outside so many times. His heart no longer beats within his gold chest, and yet he stands firm on his paws, waiting, knowing the painful curse of immortality will start it once again the moment he tries to enter. However, with high hopes Cynder has done what was asked, Malefor reaches out a paw.

_Please, let this be the time I may enter_, he prays to himself, inching his talons ever closer towards the ornate entrance to the afterlife, truly hoping his heart will not restart this time.

"IS THAT YOU, MALEFOR?" a heavenly voice calls suddenly from the other side, and he quickly backs away from the gate, startled by something that has never happened in the hundreds of times he's died before. His eyes fill with shock and then quickly with tears as they focus upon the blue and white dragoness he has not physically seen in four thousand millennium.

"By the Ancestors! Aerial!" The large dragon barks out, collapsing to the ground where he stands, breaking down with pure emotions. "I finally made it!"

"Not yet my child." Another familiar voice calls from behind, and Malefor snaps his head around to see the large blue dragon that promised him so much in the Library of Time. "She is not here to greet you, but to test you, and that test has revealed a lot to me."

Malefor turns his head back to his wife, watching a smile cross her face just as she disappears into nothingness, leaving Malefor alone with his maker.

"Why are you _torturing_ me like this?" He says with pain in his voice, looking at the large gate that he has never been able to get past. "I have fulfilled my destiny, and Mya will be with her mother shortly. Why am I not allowed to be with my _family_?"

The blue dragon strides beside Malefor, laying a single translucent wing upon his back, and the purple dragon passes out cold. Odin's voice then consumes his mind, allowing the broken dragon to understand God's reasoning.

_You were _afraid_, my son, when you saw your wife, believing that this was truly the end of your life. You backed away from the gate that instant, realizing what you were leaving behind for good._

Odin pauses, seeing a vision of Mya in his mind, watching her play with young Malefor, and feeling the emotions that came in that moment.

_Her destiny is not complete yet, not until her _entire_ family is reunited..._GAMPS_!_

_But . . . I miss my wife so much, and I must tell her how sorry_ \- Malefor's soul calls out to his master, but suddenly feels the familiar pain within his heart, as it begins beating in his chest once again. Pure agony overwhelms him, knowing the moment he will return to when he last died, and the torture he is receiving there. However, his eyes fill with more fear, not seeing the same beach where his life has been ended several times by an angry pack of dragons.

_Where am I?_ He cries out in panic, looking around at the fiery surroundings that haunted his soul for four million years. _Please not _again_...I _can't_ be here again!_

_Settle down, Malefor, _Odin's voice echoes within his ears, and the purple dragon quickly calms with a boost to his Spirit from above. _I am only showing you a moment in your past, one that should make it clear that I was not trying to torture you...and that your love has not been missed for as long as you think._

Malefor takes a moment to catch his breath, as his lungs are used to the clean air of Avalar and not the sulfur rich scent of Hell. However, there is another familiar scent that strikes his senses, and quickly his emotions run rampant. The purple dragon takes off flying as fast as he can, recalling the day in his life that change him forever and a small white German Shepard that helped clear his soul.

_SNOW!_ He yells.

Then he sees his other love being assaulted by a pack of hellish demons and he intervenes as he did the last time. However, this time the purple dragon arrives too late, and the life he saw play out thereafter becomes foggy as Snow dies in his arms. Odin appears beside Malefor again, placing his paw upon the purple dragon's flank, trying to physically calm his confused Spirit.

_She is not who you think she is, Malefor. The real Snow actually died in your arms that day,_ the powerful creator remarks with a sense of urgency, feeling such pain fill an already tormented dragon. _I took her from that hell the Dark Master left her in, then gave you a piece of your past to help guide a lost soul, one I could not help myself._

Snow jostles in Malefor's arms, and the familiar blue eyes that took his heart reopen and focus upon her hero. But once again, history does not play out the same way, as Snow says something completely different than the purple and gold dragon remembers as her first words.

_Hello, Malefor, I've been waiting for this moment a long time._

The purple dragon balks hearing a voice that is not from the white Shepard he remembers, but the blue dragoness he was married to, and what happens next only intensifies the sudden emotions Malefor is feeling.

Snow's body begins glowing with power, quickly increasing in size and structure. A pair of blue and white wings spout from just behind her shoulder region, expanding out faster than her tail and neck. Malefor, already knowing who is within his paws, keeps a firm but gentle grip, holding on to the one he loves for all he's worth. He quickly stands up on his hind legs, as Aerial's body continues to grow, knowing exactly how high he should be to embrace the tall dragoness he loves, which he does the moment she completes this heavenly transformation.

_Why didn't you _say_ something?_ he softly whispers with a broken voice. However, Odin is quick to answer, seeing frustration in the now staggeringly bright aura of Malefor's soul.

_She didn't know, my child... _he says with a slight grin, then looks over to the blue dragoness Malefor is hugging tightly, and his smile increases a bit further. _...well, at least not completely!_

Odin raises a paw, placing it softly upon Aerial's nose, sending his pure Spirit into both dragons, allowing them to exchange all their feelings for each other in the blink of an eye. Every moment they spent is recalled in a blur of focused thought, seeing just how much they inspired each other to survive, making a bond that was not hard to rekindle.

_Snow knew there was something about you that was familiar, but not everything. However, it is time you hear the full truth from her, and put that shame in your heart to rest_, he continues, removing his paw from the Wind dragoness' nose, and gesturing it towards her husband.

She quickly understands his eyes, and kisses Malefor upon the lips, knowing it is the only time she will get the chance for a while. Their eyes remain locked upon each other, as Aerial takes his breath with her passion, telling him how she feels with a strong glare from her sapphire-blue eyes, and a thought repeated over and over.

_It was not your fault!_ The purple dragon hears, as his Spirit is flooded with his wife's thoughts, destroying any feelings of regret he has had for killing her. _You fought as hard as anyone could have, and I know that you would have stopped him if it was possible. But there was nothing you could do my love, and I have never blamed you for what happened._

"AERIAL! NO!" He barks out as she slowly fades from his grasp, and the purple dragon collapses once again.

With her scent still filling his nose, her taste lingering within his mouth, and her eyes still burning in his mind, Malefor breaks down crying. "Please..." The purple dragon only raises his eyes to his creator, showing him the pure depression consuming his soul. "...I can't _do_ this anymore!"

Odin slowly lowers his head, feeling terrible for the way one of his children has suffered, and lays beside the slightly larger purple dragon.

"I'm truly sorry my son, and I wish I could have stopped this from happening, but even I cannot influence the free-will of others."

Malefor is suddenly bombarded with God's memories, and the pain that fills his heart for decisions he cannot make, allowing even the most evil intentions to be fulfilled.

"Everyone must be free to choice their own path, or this whole thing we know as life...just doesn't work."

"But what about _my_ path, Great Ancestor," Malefor retorts with anger in his voice, raising his head off the ground higher than Odin's, and staring down upon his Master. "Why didn't _I_ have a choice in what happened?"

Odin smugly smiles in the purple dragon's face, holding up a single talon and waving it back and forth.

"You chose to fight him alone Malefor, by your own FREE WILL. How can you blame me for that _brilliant_ idea?"

The purple dragon balks, suddenly confronted by reasoning, and lowers his head in defeat once again.

"So...this was my fault."

With a strong flap of his wing, Odin smacks Malefor in the back of his head, getting him to return his focus with blunt force trauma. God's eyes show rage, but only for a moment, as the larger purple dragon becomes fearful, and a smile is returned to the First Ancestor's muzzle.

"What am I going to _do_ with you, Malefor?" The powerful dragon asks sarcastically, grasping his paw, and showing him what Aerial just said a moment ago. "Didn't you listen to your wife? It was not your _fault_ and we both need you to understand that right now!"

Odin suddenly stands on his hind legs, yanking Malefor's paw into the air, and exposing his gold chest. He slams his other front paw upon the startled dragon's heart, and Malefor cringes in pain, passing out from a surge of energy never felt before in his long, long life.

_"You think you made a wrong turn on your path, my child, but tell me: how wrong was it?" God's voice asks softly. _

_Malefor's closed eyes open to vision of the city he rules and a glorious day he remembers like yesterday. There was nothing special about the day except how perfectly it played out to a proud king, as the dragon race showed its heart just by being itself. The smiles on everyone's faces, the sounds of children playing, even the smell of the day that was so refreshing, linger within Malefor's mind. _

_"You were so _thankful_ for that single day, and as crazy as it sounds, it was because of the path you've taken, " God remarks, then quickly shows the purple dragon another series of visions, all of him playing with his foster son, Sparx. _

_"Should we even _discuss_ where this young dragon would be without you taking that path?"_

_Odin's voice becomes harsh, but the vision he gives is worse. Sparx is shown very young, broken and scared, panting for his last breath as several demons begin to feast upon their newest kill. Malefor shudders hard with pain before the image is taken away. _

_"He would have died quickly, but only _after_ watching his mother torn apart first, trying to protect her starving child."_

_Malefor becomes enraged. However, Odin keeps him in check with his own incredible power, showing Malefor one last image, one that breaks his anger with fear. The same image of the perfect day is shown to the purple dragon, as the city enjoys a day only the First Ancestor could create, but it all changes in the blink of an eye._

_"_This_ is what would have become of the dragon race if you had not taken that path," Odin relays as the skies suddenly darken and the ground begins rumbling uncontrollably. _

_Every tall building around him collapses in an instant, killing countless amounts of dragons, moles, and cheetahs, leaving the entire city of New Warfang in ruin. The blue dragon appears suddenly by Malefor's side, gesturing his paw at the reason for such destruction. _

_"...and _he_ would be the one suffering now!" _

_"SPYRO!" Malefor cries out, seeing the smaller purple dragon lowering to ground before him. _

_Spyro's scales turn jets black while walking up to Malefor, looking back and forth towards the damage done, not showing his eyes until directly before his former slave._

_"No, my old puppet . . ." he replies with a heavily distorted voice, then shows the look he has seen in his own reflection, and a pair of cat-like eyes "...not Spyro anymore!"_

_Malefor, frozen solid in fear, hearing the Dark Master is in complete control of the powerful purple dragon that took him down. He is unable to avoid the right paw that impacts his jaw, sending the larger dragon to the ground in pain. Spyro quickly leaps upon Malefor's back, forcing his nose to the debris covered floor, then surrounds it in stone. His wings and arms are then cemented down as the Dark Master coats his old slave with a thick magical rock, binding him to the crumbled stone surface. The black and gold dragon covers Malefor from his nose to his tail, leaving only the purple dragon's eyes and ears exposed to torment him._

_"I can see you're still as weak as the day we first met..." Dark Spyro hisses with a snide tone, placing his paw upon Malefor's snout, then adding pressure to suffocate him. "...and it was just as easy to manipulate your life _then_!" _

_The purple dragon, unable to take a breath, begins shuddering with pain, making the Dark Master smile wider. However, a blinding flash of light fills the skies and everything goes dark._

* * *

"Hello?" Malefor says after a few moments of silence, but is startled by a voice he's never heard before.

"Be quiet, you _worthless_ bastard!"

Malefor cringes as his snout is struck with a solid paw. He quickly becomes confused believing he is still dreaming, as his frame is bound to the ground like before. His eyes look to the left towards the green and black dragon that struck him, not understanding who or what he is doing here.

"What is going on? Why am I here? Where is the Dark Master?"

Hydrick quickly becomes startled, then scratches his head, before returning with his own question.

"What do you think I'm stupid or some...thing?"

The large water dragon pauses with his last word, noticing something is not right, and he lowers his head down towards Malefor's bound jaw. He says nothing, though his mouth opens wide, and Malefor can see the shock filling this unknown dragon's eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Hydrick suddenly barks out loud to himself, then walks out of view, leaving Malefor even more confused.

He can hear the large green and black dragon behind him mumbling aloud, and also the rustling of papers, but is unable to turn his head to see. His eyes look around the cave he is now restrained, noticing thousands of scrolls lining the walls.

"If you find out...I would like to know myself!" Malefor replies sarcastically to the question, quickly realizing he is back in the real world, as a familiar dragon enters the dark cave.

A Fire dragon that has taken his life five times now.

"What is all the commotion, Rick? What happened?" Sterno barks, noticing the purple dragon has woke up from another death blow. His eyes focus on Malefor, and a crooked smile crosses his face. "I'm telling you, we should just keep killing him! Eventually he won't wake..."

"Shut up, Your Highness!" Hydrick replies with anger, his paws still flipping through a pile of old scrolls, trying to find one in particular.

"_What_ did you say to me?" Sterno retorts angrily.

However, the green dragon finds the scroll he was looking for, then strides quickly to the red dragon before him.

"HE WAS TELLING THE TRUTH, YOUR HIGHNESS!" He barks out loud, slamming the scroll into his Master's chest, then pointing a talon at Malefor. "Go look for yourself, and this time keep your temper in check!"

"How _dare_ you! I am the _King_ and _he_ is the Dark Mast..."

Hydrick becomes enraged, slamming his paw around Sterno's mouth tightly, forcing his head in Malefor's direction.

"LOOK AT HIS _EYES_, DAMN IT!"

Sterno suddenly notices himself, and quickly unfurls the scroll handed to him, looking at a portrait drawn long ago.

"That is not possible!" He remarks, seeing the only known likeness of the Dark Master, and his haunting yellow eyes with narrow black pupils.

The fire dragon slowly pads over to Malefor, remaining focused upon the purple irises that stare back at him.

"This must be a trick," he continues, turning his attention back to Hydrick, who removes the next Sterno's likeness, as Danielle was ruler before him.

"Well, I'm sure _this_ will change your mind, my old friend," he replies with a genuine smirk, handing Sterno the detailed drawing of the last purple dragon to rule Raptoria.

"Holy _shit_, Hydrick!" The red dragon remarks with shock, looking back and forth from Malefor to Danielle's drawing, comparing the eyes and seeing no difference. "How can this _be_?"

"I'm as stunned as you, Sterno," the green dragon returns, placing his paw upon the large stone shell on Malefor's snout, then looking back to his King. "...but we cannot ignore what we are seeing my friend, nor can we ignore what Bosco said...because I believe that test he talked about is at hand."

With a nod of his master's head, Hydrick yanks the restraint from the purple dragon's muzzle, allowing Malefor to take a full breath.

"Thank you..." he says before stretching open his mouth a few times to relieve pain, making sure to show his appreciation first. "I cannot express my gratitude enough."

"Hey...are you _nuts_? Wait a minute!" Sterno suddenly barks, as Hydrick moves his paw towards the restraint holding Malefor's wings and arms. "I'm not releasing him yet, Rick. Not without every single guard in here to keep him in check!"

Hydrick pauses for a second, staring down at the dragon he is practically straddling, and nods his head in acknowledgment.

"Though I don't believe he is the Dark Master anymore, I'm forced to agree...we should not take any chances."

Malefor nods his head as well.

"I would expect nothing less from a King, ensuring only the safety of the ones he is sworn to protect."

Both dragons remain completely stunned by the respectful tone the purple dragon continues to use, and a large smile returns to Sterno's face.

"Well, you speak with a diplomatic tongue, and to tell you the truth, that is what worries me...Dark Master."

Malefor closes his eyes, hearing the same distrust that he heard from every dragon on Avalar after returning, and the countless doors that were slammed in his face as he begged the world for forgiveness. It was Cynder and Spyro who opened those doors, helping Malefor find a way into every home affected, allowing the purple dragon the chance to speak. However, even without his two guardians, Malefor heart beats strong with hope, already seeing he has a paw in the door on his own.

"I completely understand, Your Majesty..." he remarks with a proud voice, looking around at the stone bindings he could easily manipulate himself from, but staying held within them. "...but if you are finally willing to listen to me, then I have already made more progress than I had dreamed possible."

Sterno turns his shock-filled eyes to his friend, who simply shrugs his shoulders with disbelief himself, and both head for to the door. They leave without another word, stunned to the thought of Malefor's resurrection from evil. However, as the two dragons leave, another appears from thin air.

"Sorry, Malefor..." Odin remarks with rage in his voice, startling the purple dragon with his sudden appearance. "...I had to rush you out before I could finish telling you something!"

"What _happened_?" A concerned Malefor asks, noticing the anger lines that fill the blue dragon's face, as he seemed to be in a better mood only a moment ago.

"I have a young Guardian watcher that needs to be replaced...AGAIN!" Odin retorts, his rage only increasing with every word. "And though it is only for the benefit of his race, I swear he took him just to _defy_ me!"

Malefor shakes his head, still not understand the meaning of God's anger. However Odin quickly takes a deep breath, then clears it all up.

"_Spyro_ is in the Library of Time!" The blue dragon says with a very agitated voice, and Malefor cannot help but laugh, enraging Odin further.

"YOU FIND THAT FUNNY?!"

Without missing a beat, nor fearing any repercussions from his God, Malefor responds with the answer he knows is right.

"Absolutely!" he replies with laughter still spilling out in his words, knowing all about the former Fire Guardian's resolve. "I couldn't control Ignitus as the Dark Master. What makes you think you can as First Ancestor?"

Odin's shows such a long face, that Malefor begins laughing again, seeing the defiant eyes of the Guardian of Dragon history in his mind. However, the purple dragon quickly composes himself, recalling all the conversations he and the Chronicler had, while spending two years reading in the mystical library.

"He is only doing what he believes will help his race! It is something he has done his entire life, and nothing you can do will _ever_ change that, Master."

Odin takes a moment to compose himself as well, then nods his head gently.

"I knew there was another good reason that you took this longer path," God remarks sarcastically, staring into Malefor's purple eyes with a look of deep gratitude. "Four million years of wisdom is hard to find from anyone but myself these days!"

Malefor smiles, hearing such respect, _and_ that coming from the First Ancestor. However, he also becomes a bit sarcastic himself, finding the perfect moment to hint one last time at what he wants to know.

"I'll have plenty of time to talk with you in the afterlife...that is if I ever..." Odin clamps his muzzle shut, knowing what Malefor is going to say next, and his own smile trumps the purple dragon's.

"Well, that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Because if you decide to annoy the king again...I _will_ have that chance!"

Malefor's eyes open wide, quickly understanding the cryptic words spoken by God. However, Odin makes sure his point is well made, tightening his grip, and focusing a stern pair of eyes on one of his finest creations.

"Don't waste this life my child...for it is your _last_."


	21. Father and Son Mother and Daughter

**Took some time with this chapter, but had a few things going on in life. However, I am happy to say I found a Beta in that time, or should I say...she found me, and now I actually feel good about what I'm presenting. In fact, I feel great about it. So here's a quick thank you to NotMarge, for proving to me that I am not as bad as I thought, and cleaning up the little messes I make from here on out.**

Chapter 21 Father and Son; Mother and Daughter

* * *

With his tail tapping the ground, showing the nerves he cannot shake, thinking his little brother may be hurt, Sparx places a call he knows will immediately cause him trouble.

"Please be there!" He says after several rings, waiting impatiently for the small troll-like creature to answer this call.

But after nothing happens for nearly a minute, the two-toned purple dragon begins to panic. His nerves overwhelm him as another call rings at the control panel, and this one incoming from the Portal Master himself, letting Sparx know he has found out already.

"DAMN IT BOOMER!" He yells with anger in his voice, realizing he is going to be reprimanded with nothing to show for it.

So he makes Gaven wait longer, hoping to give him that reason. However, as a portal begins opening on the small platform to his right, Sparx knows he is in serious trouble. He slowly lowers his head as the disk of energy flickers, thinking about what he can say to defend himself, believing the Portal Master is so angry he has come personally. But yet nothing could be more different from his assumption, as a three-foot tall hairy green troll emerges from the portal.

"HEY STUPID! YA GONNA ANSWER THAT OR WHAT?" Boomer remarks with a wide smirk, seeing the total look of disbelief filling his best friend's expression.

Sparx does a double take, then rubs his eyes several times to make sure he sees what he sees. "Boomer! What the hell are you doing here?" he quickly asks.

The former Skylander stumbles closer, showing the badge that has been replaced upon his ancient armor.

"I was told that our newest recruit was in need of assistance, and that no one else was available to help," Boomer replies, finally pressing a small button on the control panel to receive the incoming call from Gaven.

Sparx remains frozen with shock. The Portal Master immediately appears upon the screen and his grin grows wider than Boomer's, seeing the stunned expression still hanging upon his General's face.

"I knew you'd tried to pull something like this, Sparx. I'll be damned if I was forced to punish one of my best Skylanders, who was just asking a friend for help," he says with a bit of softness in his normally gruff voice.

He shuts down the portal he just sent Boomer with so Sparx can open one to his brother's location. However, his stern tone returns in the next breath, as he looks towards the small troll.

"I have reinstated Boomer to active duty for this one mission, but understand that his actions will reflect upon you, General, because if this moron destroys ANYTHING that he shouldn't..." The Portal Master's eyes return back to Sparx, keeping the same look of anger, one the son of Spyro has never seen Gaven focus upon him.

"...I'm going to blame YOU and then I am going to make YOUR FATHER pay for the damages, because I know he's in on it to!"

Sparx gulps his saliva as the Portal Master disappears without another word, realizing his and his father's fate (and fortune) are now in the hands of an unstable troll with vast quantities of explosives.

"Relax Brotha'..." Boomer replies to this threat, embracing Sparx' right front leg tightly with his left arm, while holding a small stick of dynamite in the other hand. "...I didn't bring any of the Big Boomsticks!"

"Well that's settling to know!" Sparx retorts sarcastically, knowing the damage Boomer can cause with little Boomsticks.

However, he could care less about all of that. Even with the thought of his destructive little friend wrecking the place, nor having to fear going behind the Portal Master's back to get him, Sparx' cannot take his mind from what is truly starting to grind at his soul. He quickly removes the strong grip of his friend from his right arm and returns to the control panel.

"Easy dude! You need to take a chill pill..." Boomer remarks, never seeing his best friend and General so shaken before in his life. He was told by Gaven about Malefor's disappearance, but this news did not phase the small troll in the least. "...why are you so worried about this, man?"

Sparx eyes break from the panel, showing Boomer the tears that are forming again, but also the anger in his nonchalant attitude. "He's my little brother, you assh..."

Boomer leaps up on the control panel, placing his hand over Sparx muzzle in an instant and showing a smug grin across his face.

"Exactly, General...He's your brother and your father's son!" the smaller green troll remarks almost arrogantly, looking around at the many achievements of Sparx and Spyro that cover the walls. "I am not worried for him, dude...I'm worried for the pirate that finally pisses him off enough."

Sparx chuckles for only a second, before his nerves return, and his eyes focus upon the coordinates entered.

"I know, but I'm still terrified Boomer." he remarks, pressing the button to open a portal. "He's my baby brother and I don't know what I would do if something were to happened to him."

Boomer nods his head, placing a sturdy hand on Sparx' shoulder for support, while keeping his smile wide to hold his friend's Spirit up as well.

"I will find him quickly Sparx, and you'll see that he is just fine...I'm sure of it."

The two tone purple and gold dragon nods his head as well. But before he can look up again, Boomer leaps from the control panel into the portal.

_I hope so,_ Sparx says to himself, staring at the oval disk of energy the Skylanders use to move great distances and suddenly thinking of his father. He stares at one of the pictures on the wall, the only one where Spyro and Sparx are together_._

_I'm just getting my Dad back...I cannot deal with losing anyone else in this family!_

However, at that exact moment, the young dragon's nerves are unsettled further as Volteer barges into the portal station with a stunned look on his face.

"MASTER SPARX...YOUR FATHER JUST COLLAPSED IN THE THRONE ROOM FOR NO REASON!"

"WHAT?!"

Without another word spoken, Sparx buzzes past the large yellow and blue dragon in the form the master Electrician uses, bolting out of the door at the speed of lightning. The smart purple dragon utilizes the conductive copper railings lining the staircase that brought him down, climbing several hundred feet up the palace in an instant, and reappearing in the Throne room before Volteer can even blink his eyes.

"DAD! NO!" he cries out like a young child, running the last few feet to be by his father's side, truly stunned at seeing his hero lying motionless upon the ground.

His paws move quickly to Spyro's chest, making sure his heart still beats within, however, he becomes confused feeling his father's pulse is strong and it's rhythm beats perfectly normal. Also, the aura coming from Spyro is bright, but held within, showing a dragon that is far from death.

"What happened to him?" He asks the other guardians that remain in the room.

All three show no answer in their stunned eyes; they don't truly know what happened to the King.

"They both fell over without cause, Master Guardian, and simply went to the dreamlands," Tristan remarks.

His paw is placed protectively upon the unconscious white bear, who also shows a powerful aura held within, just like Spyro and quickly a smile fills Sparx' face. The gray haired cheetah smirks as well, knowing exactly what has happened, nodding his head as Sparx acknowledges that he does now as well.

The oldest son of Spyro takes a calming breath, releasing a ton of nervous energy and then walks over to the King's Throne. He grasps two cushions from his Dad's seat of power, tossing a smaller one to Tristan, while taking the other to his father. Sparx gently lifts Spyro's entire upper body, slides the cushion under his gold chest, then lays him back down upon it. He smiles as his father's paws wrap around the cushion that smells like he and his brother. He'd purposely selected those pillows to give the new king a sense of home while in the palace.

"I'm here, Dad..." he says softly, lying beside Spyro in an almost defensive position, knowing from the stories told to him of the Eternal Night; his father is completely defenseless now. "...I'll make sure no one bothers you!"

"What the hell is going on, Master Sparx?" Monsoon barks out, voicing his anger with a strong tone.

He is clearly upset that the new Master Guardian is showing no concern for the King, who fell to the ground for no reason. However, he becomes irate as Sparx simply lifts a single talon to his mouth and shushes him.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO ANNOY ME?" the large blue dragon yells with so much rage that he is unable to control his elemental power, sending out a spray of water with his words.

Sparx quickly becomes aggravated himself. And not because of the noise, which he knows wouldn't bother a dragon that could sleep through a nuclear bomb, but because his father shutters when several drops of water hit his back. This has becomes the custom way Cynder wakes her deep slumbering husband and Sparx fears the Water dragon may wake his father prematurely. Without a word, the mid-sized two-toned purple and gold dragon leaps over his dad, lands directly before the Guardian several times his size, and with one paw, shoves Monsoon up against the wall.

"NO! I'm not trying to annoy you, Master Water Spout!" he barks, grasping the large dragon's muzzle, then pulling his eyes to his father, who still shutters on the cushion his son placed under his frame. "However, if you just woke him up while he's talking to IGNITUS, then I think my dad is the one who will become quite annoyed...with you!"

"Ignitus!?" Storm and Crystal repeat at the same time.

They are unsure of why the young dragon would mention the old Fire Guardian, who they know is the new Chronicler. Especially since they also know that he is not in the realm of the living.

"Are you saying Spyro's _dead_ right now?"

Sparx, Tristan, and even Monsoon, whose mouth is still being held shut, suddenly start laughing, hearing the confused question from both female Guardians as the full story was never a huge interest to either of them.

"They're not dead, you Imbeciles!" Tristan's voice is filled with sarcasm.

In example, he places the pillow Sparx tossed to him under Lord Cypher's jaw then gestures his paw at the quick movement made when the large white bear repositions his head on his own.

"They're only meditating deeply...!" Another voice remarks from the door, startling everyone as Volteer begins speaking before fully entering the room. "...I can remember it like yesterday, though it's been eighteen years four months and seven days, but I recall when Sparx..." The chatterbox dragon pauses awkwardly, then stares at the son of Spyro and quickly goes off track.

"...that's your father's brother Sparx and not you, young dragon...I'm just saying that since they named you after him, and I just wanted to clear up that I meant him and not you...because it would make no sense if I said I heard it from you, since your father was only Malefor's age at the time, and..."

"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Crystal barks at Volteer, as she and Strom seem to be the only clueless ones in the room, and their anger begins to show.

"Oh! Sorry ladies! I don't mean to rant but I seem to talk about nothing more often when I become excited, and this moment is very exciting to me, as I know Spyro is talking to my old friend, and that is something I thought would never happen again, since no one has heard from the Chronicler in some time, and it appears that now the time may be at hand."

"I'm gonna hurt you, Volteer!" Storm suddenly yells, slamming her paw to the ground and showing the Electric Dragon such rage in her eyes that he clams up completely.

"He is with the Chronicler!" Tristan finally answers, becoming annoyed with Volteer as much as the two female dragons, and they quickly turn their attention to him. "It happened several times in the past to Spyro and again only a week ago with King Malefor!"

"What!?" They both yell in unison again, as Tristan stops talking, believing he has said enough.

"It's a long story..." Sparx suddenly remarks, still holding the large blue dragon against the wall.

He calmly releases Monsoon without fear of repercussions, knowing the Water Guardian understands he was only defending his father's dream, which he returns to doing immediately. The two toned purple dragon pads his way back to Spyro's gold chest, laying before him in the same defensive manner and then focuses his eyes upon the two bewildered dragonesses.

"...but I promise it's a good story, and I'd like to finally tell it my way for once."

Sparx takes a deep breath, places a paw upon his father, and begins by telling the tale that is known by all.

"The Chronicler helped my dad expose his true power on the days leading up to the Eternal Night..." He says with a proud tone in his voice.

Everyone else in the room becomes interested, though they've heard this story before. However, Sparx completely changes the reasons for his being taken, as this is the way his Mother had told him the story should go. A story that filled the dreams of a young whelpling in hell, allowing him to praise a father he would not meet for many years to come.

"...but the way I see it, there was a different reason the Chronicler took my dad to that Library..." the young dragon pauses, looking up at the large portrait of his mother, positioned over the smaller throne for Spyro's Queen. "...and that was to show him what he was missing from his destiny."

Sparx continues the story. Telling how his father learned of Cynder's location and a plan that suggested waiting until after the Eternal Night; a plan the Dragon of Time was sure Spyro would not follow.

"He knew they needed to be together, so the Chronicler showed him how history would play out, knowing full well my dad would save my mom instead," he continues with a wide smile, knowing also what his foster-father has told him about the past and a battle Spyro could never win alone. "Only together would they be able to defeat the Dark Master, freeing our King from his enslavement and allowing the Dragon race to finally be at peace."

Sparx watches as everyone's aura boosts higher, knowing how Spyro and Cynder combined their power to stop the Dark Master; now physically able to see that power, as it lays before them in real life.

"You asked if my dad was dead, and I tell you now - he is more alive than ever my friends..." he says looking back up towards both slender dragoness, and showing them a smile none of the Guardians have seen on his face since was younger."...he's with the only dragon he sees as a father."

The eldest son of Spyro pauses again to look at his dad, placing a paw upon his golden chest to feel the pulse that matches his own. He quickly recalls a hundred memories of his foster-father, all of him holding a frightened whelpling tightly in his arms and feeling the comfort of his Guardian's undying devotion. However, only one memory of his true father is felt within his heart and it is more powerful than all of Malefor's combined. A moment when Spyro pulled him from a muddy grave and the fear he felt from his father at that exact moment, thinking he had lost the most prized possession in his life. A fear he feels every time his father has held him and realizing this sensation only comes for someone Spyro deeply loves.

Now, that fear pounds within Sparx' chest, as his emotions still swirl uncontrolled with what has transpired in the last five minutes.

"I finally understand what I mean to you..." he says aloud, making sure everyone hears him proudly say."...and I promise, when you return, I will prove you never need to feel that fear again...Dad."

* * *

Standing upon the bridge of a fast-moving pirate ship, two mothers stare angrily at the view screen, and a large brown-haired bear who continues yelling at the captain of their ship. They can see the moon of Conderoga through the window, being only a few hundred miles from the surface, but cannot land as thousands of pirate ships block their path.

"QUINCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT DRAGON ABOARD YOUR SHIP?" The large Grizzly barks, his eyes locked upon the blue dragoness charged with killing two of his fellow pirates but most importantly, a general store clerk he called a friend.

"THAT VICIOUS ANIMAL KILLED BOSCO!"

Captain Quincy is baffled for a moment, not knowing about the fate of Conderoga's General Store clerk himself. Then he quickly turns an angered eye to Danielle. "You did what?!"

"I would _never_!" Danielle replies even faster, appalled at the thought of hurting the only friend she's had in the last six year. But mostly because she saw him only yesterday, a fact that she hastily adds with a truthful stare from her lavender blue eyes. "Bosco was helping me find my daughter and he is still on Raptoria!"

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" The other captain replies angrily, and Quincy turns back to the view screen, quickly noticing the disbelief in the other pirate's eyes. The white bear taps a single talon on the steel floor, getting the attention of his tactical officer without saying a word, and using only a simple glance, readies him for an impending attack.

"Well...I believe her..." He says to Danielle's disbelief.

She has been in the pirate captain's face for the entire one hour journey back to Conderoga, making sure he understands her distaste in the company she is with. The blue dragoness, believing all pirates are scum for what happened to Mya, is floored hearing not only his defensive stance but a threat towards his own race to protect her. "...and the fact that she's standing aboard my ship, which far outmatches yours, means you have no say in this dragon's fate...so go Fuc..."

The ship suddenly shudders with several impacts of laser fire and before Quincy can say a word, the shields are raised and the weapons are powered up on his ship.

"Evasive maneuvers, Gordon!" The large bear barks out, sitting down in his chair and entering coordinates for a retaliatory strike. Pressing a small red button on his control panel, Quincy releases a barrage of cannon fire, quickly disabling the smaller pirate ships around him with one strong volley.

"Bring us down now!" Quincy orders to his first officer, and quickly the other Polar bear in the room begins working his paws across the much larger panel before him to enter new coordinates to lower the ship into the atmosphere.

"Aye, Captain, but I'm picking up signatures of nearly a hundred ships down on the moon as well!"

"We'll have plenty of options upon reaching the surface..." He replies, watching the entire fleet in space begin swarming on their position. "...but if we stay up here...we're screwed!"

"Yes, Sir!" Gordon retorts, keeping his path steady as several other impacts to the shield buffet the large cruiser.

Quincy turns his attention to the two dragoness who still stare in shock at this pirate's quick decision to defend them, and a smug smile crosses his face. "I bet you didn't expect I'd do that...huh? Now get down below with the others and brace yourselves for a hard landing. Also, tell my brothers we will be setting down on the far side of the moon, and they'll need to be ready for a heavy ground assault!"

Cynder nods her head, hearing the seriousness in this Polar Bear's voice and respecting his authority during this situation. She heads through the door to her right two sweet, leaving Danielle behind, still standing in awe at what she is witnessing.

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Quincy sarcastically asks while strapping himself into his Captain's chair, noticing the large blue dragoness has not moved a step. "I don't want you to get hurt up here Danielle, so please go now, and strap your self-down tightly!"

Danielle, does not heed his word, instead she slowly walks up to the Polar bear, suddenly upset at how she has acted towards him.

"Why would you do this for me?" she asks in a depressed voice, unable to use the hateful words she has slung towards this pirate for the last hour. "I've been such a bitch to you, blaming you and your brothers for my daughter and not showing any gratitude for helping me get her back. I don't know how I can ever say thank you after such an accusation."

Quincy smiles again, hearing sincerity in her words and still seeing surprise in her eyes. He then looks down at the large pile of gemstones Malefor gave in payment for his services before returning his eyes to Danielle.

"I could easily say I was paid handsomely to do a job, and that I intended to see it through. However..." The large Polar Bear pauses as his ship is struck again, then shows Danielle a wider smile after returning fire towards the cluster of ships that just attacked. "...I would have done this for free. Because your king, or should I say...your grandfather, showed me the respect I've only known from my kin and I'm just returning the favor."

Danielle remains surprised as his eyes do not lie, nor does the secure grasp of his paw upon her shoulder. Quincy's dark brown eyes remain focused, even after a hard impact shakes the ship violently, making sure this polar bear's resolve is shown to a dragoness he wants respect from.

"I have a young daughter of my own..." he says with a humbled voice, glancing at a portrait that sits by his chair, forcing Danielle to look at her as well."...and I find no honor in taking one's child for any profit"

Quincy tightens his grip on the blue dragoness' shoulder, bringing Danielle's attention back to his now angered eyes, finally showing her the pain of being called a kidnapper. "I simply ask you not to judge me for how I make a living, Danielle..." he replies to her inquiry.

Once again he looks down at his daughter's picture and, with the strong emotion of love in seeing her smile, releases his grasp of Danielle's arm.

"...because I would do almost anything to make sure that little girl doesn't have to struggle like I did as a cub. And never, _ever_ would I do something to endanger a child."

The blue dragoness cranes her head down beside Quincy's ear and uses her giant white wing to surround him as he sits in his chair.

"Thank you," Danielle whispers, and the polar bear gets the chills as her voice echoes within the tightly stretched membrane of her wing.

However, nothing could prepare the normally stoic bear for the sensation of pride he feels next, as Danielle gently pecks him upon the neck. Every hair on his body stands up as goose bumps begin running down his back, hearing such a soft voice coming from the one who showed him only rage.

"Your daughter is beautiful and very lucky to have a father like you."

"And you thought you'd have a problem saying thank you." His voice sends the same chill down Danielle's back, and she finally shows the white bear her smile. Quincy returns the facial gesture, then places his paw softly upon her cheek. "That's not a bad way either!"

"CAPTAIN!" Gordon yells out, startling both Danielle and Quincy, and quickly the white wing is removed from around their private conversation. The slightly smaller polar bear shows them both a smug grin for a moment the gestures his paw to the view screen. "If you guys are done thanking each other...I have something interesting you both might want to see."

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU INSINUATING GORDON?" Quincy barks out with anger, followed by an even louder roar from Danielle.

"AND IF YOU EVEN SAY IT, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"I...ah...was...ummm...just going to say..." the youngest of four polar bears, and the only one that is not part of the captain's family, hesitates with his words. Then he returns to his seat with shaking paws, taking control of the tactical display. He zooms in on what the sensors showed him a moment ago just as Danielle stalks behind his chair and quickly shows his reason for a rude interruption. "...I found them!"

"REALLY!" Danielle's voice and emotions do a 180 degree turn faster than her head snapping right to look at the view screen. Her lavender blues widen like saucers seeing a holographic projection of what the ship's sensors can see from miles away.

"My baby!"

Gordon, hearing a mother's call for her child, takes no time to work his magic but uses all of the ship's scanning capability to focus in on two young dragons. Within a second, Danielle can see the whites of her daughter's eyes and the smile that crosses her face as a young purple dragon seems to be making jokes.

"Your daughter is as beautiful as mine own, Danielle..." the captain remarks with a gentle tone. However, his harsh tones return in the next words, which are aimed at his first officer. "...but I think getting a tactical of the surface for threats would be a better idea first!"

"Oh _shit_!" Gordon remarks to himself as his paws fly across the control panel, changing the computer's targeting aspects. He can see the scanners are already locked on a threat and his eyes turn to the captain showing great alarm.

"Sir, the fleet is on the ground...and they are advancing." Gordon begins to say, just as the large view screen brings life to what he sees.

Captain Quincy's eyes open wide, stopping his first officer's words with just the look of shock on his face, seeing hundreds of pirates closing in on Mya and Malefor.

"How long?" He asks, and his first office replies quickly to his simple inquiry with two choices.

"Over a minute if I land her gently..." Gordon puts the nose down and increases speed to intercept, knowing the captain will go with his other choice. "...or I can put it down in that swamp in fifteen seconds...however it will not be as gentle, Captain."

Quincy looks over at Danielle with a concerned expression, then a smug grin crosses his face.

"I warned you to go down below and strap in..." he remarks, pressing a button on his control panel to signal an emergency landing, then sits down in his chair to brace for impact. "...now you better hold on to anything that's bolted down."

Danielle shows the same concerned look, but also the same snide grin Quincy is still showing, realizing this pirate is now sacrificing the wellbeing of his ship and his brothers in order to help her daughter. She nods her head with understanding and digs her dark black claws through the diamond plate steel floor, never taking her eyes from Quincy's.

"I'm ready!"

* * *

Cautiously walking along the cave line for an hour, staying alert to any movement from inside, Mya and Malefor begin backtracking into the forest towards the fire dragoness' home.

"We need to get back there before my mother and uncle Malefor return or they will come looking for us. And that is not a good idea," the younger of two dragon remarks, as the question was asked by Mya.

_Why are we heading back towards the danger?_

Malefor senses the two toned red dragoness' fear and turns to face his frightened friend. He presses his nose through a large bush, leaving a thick green mane around his head.

"And besides...I'm king of the jungle around here!"

A feeling of calm enhances Malefor emotions, still entranced by Mya's red eyes, and watching them cool with his brazen attitude. However, as his mother's son, the young Spirit dragon can see her aura is still shaken.

"You know what? I think I know what's wrong with you!" Malefor suddenly remarks from nowhere, and Mya's attention is taken by his now stern tone of voice.

"What?" She snaps back with a note of anger, not understanding his statement nor his sudden change of attitude.

Malefor, with his head still sticking through the bush, shows another wide grin upon his face. "Nothing...and that's your problem!"

Mya frowns as Malefor begins laughing and he quickly uses Lightning to zip himself beside her, startling the red dragoness with a crackle of thunder.

"You have the same powers I have, 'cause I felt it when we connected before. We have nothing to fear if we fight together, you'll see. You just need to be confident in order to fully express that energy."

Mya's frown disappears, and a now confused look fills her face, not truly understanding what he means. "How can I be confident, I'm not nearly as strong as you."

"Wanna bet?!" Malefor retorts, answering Mya's thought before she can put a single doubt in her head. "You are holding back everything. And because of that, you use your energy all wrong, only making it appear as if you are weak. You just need to understand the basics of magic a little better."

Malefor grasps her right front paw with his own, lifting it palm up and moves his own paw out the same way. A small flame begins flickering in the younger dragon's palm, and he hands it to Mya.

"Try using your own pulse to control this fire, not your magic, and you'll see that it can be fed just by your emotion."

The fire dims the moment Mya takes control and quickly her emotions fill with thoughts of failure, dousing the fire almost completely.

"Wow! You're eyes are really stunning in this low light!" Malefor remarks.

Mya does a double take, staring at the young dragon who cannot remove his smile. However, it is not his leering that has her attention for the second take, but the flame that begins burning brighter in her palm.

"How is that happening?" She remarks, seeing the flame dance in her paw without the aid of magic to fuel it. Her eyes break focus from the fire, looking to Malefor for an answer and only getting a smug grin as his response.

"Well?!" she asks with a more stern tone as Malefor remains silent. And again is startled as the fire becomes more intense.

"Don't get too angry...I sure don't want you to ruin that pretty face," Malefor finally remarks, his voice filled with sarcasm.

He places his paw upon hers, snuffing the fire without concern of burning himself, as his control of this element is almost as good as his father's.

"You can use your emotions to help build up an attack, and not just fire, as all the elements are influenced by what we feel."

Malefor again holds his palm up, but this time a small ball of snow develops in his paw.

"I can use my anger to strengthen the bond..." he says and the ball solidifies in his palm to pure Ice, showing the hardness of his rage. However, the young purple dragon returns his feeling to love, as his mind races with thoughts of family and friends, but mostly of Mya. "...or I can use love and joy to make what was hard...flexible."

The ball quickly softens but stays together, held firmly by a bond of pure emotion. The youngest son of Spyro tosses it at the ground and it splashes like water upon impact, coating everything it lands on in a layer of ice. Mya's eyes light with amazement, never seeing someone control the elements like this before and again words of astonishment spill from her mouth.

"How is that even possible?" she replies to what her eyes are seeing, unable to grasp the idea of controlling elements without magic.

"It was a technique taught to the dragons by an old, old ancestor, and one that is very familiar to your family," the younger dragon replies, placing his paw upon Mya's chest and using only his emotions to fuel her heart with Fire.

"Everyone on Avalar understands this power now and we have your 'Gamps' to thank for that!"

"Malefor taught you this?" She remarks, hearing her Grandfather's voice within his mind and the teachings a special ancestral crystal has given this young purple dragon.

"HOW?"

Malefor shows an image to Mya within his mind and a large blue-green crystal that sits as the centerpiece of Dragonfly Park.

"Millions of years of his knowledge and experience is held within that crystal. But truthfully I believe it to be his soul, which he gave up willingly and without fanfare." Malefor remarks proudly about his namesake as the image fades from her mind, allowing Mya to see the resolve in his pure purple eyes.

"That power is a reflection of him, and there for a reflection of you as well. I felt it when we connected and I feel it now as that crystal pulses with the same rhythm of his heart...and yours."

The young purple dragon raises his paw from Mya's dark red chest, gently caressing her jaw to hold the suddenly smitten dragoness' eyes to his.

"You just need to learn how to use this power and then you will realize that anything is possible."

Mya lunges forward, overwhelmed with the spiritual touch of Malefor, and plants a very firm kiss upon his lips. The youngest son of Spyro and Cynder turns bright red, having never been so passionately taken by the other sex, and quickly backs away.

"Wow! Ahhh...ummm!"

Mya smirks at Malefor as he continues to blush heavily.

"I thought you said you had a lot of girlfriends..." she remarks sarcastically, seeing he is as nervous as her."...are you trying to tell me that was the first time you've been kissed?"

"Like that...Yeah!" he replies with a bit of a startled tone of voice, tasting her essence in his mouth and soul.

He becomes speechless for a moment, overwhelmed with feelings he thought he understood as love, but never like this. However, knowing his father is still overwhelmed by his mother, Malefor calms himself the best he can and tries to act as if it meant less to him then the world.

"I just wasn't ready for that is what I meant."

Mya smirks again, and Malefor, like his father, knows he is busted. She slowly struts closer to the young dragon, lowering her muzzle down to his; her warm fiery breath seeping into his nostrils, as Mya gets nose to nose with the now shuddering purple dragon.

"I know you want another, so you tell me when you are ready this time."

Malefor, also like his father would do with Cynder, takes no time in pressing his lips against hers, and both allow themselves to enjoy it this time. His world changes in the blink of her eyes, as all of her emotion consumes him with the moment and realizing, again like his father and mother did, that he has found the one he will devote his life to. A barrage of thoughts fill the young purple dragon's mind, as his eyes finally close, visualizing the way his life could play out. However, after only a few seconds, a loud bang from the sky above breaks their kiss again.

"What the heck is that?!" Mya barks out with a startled voice, then looks over at Malefor, who still cannot open his eyes.

"Fireworks...baby!" He replies with a smooth voice, slowly opening his eyes to show how lost he really is. "An unbelievable amount of fireworks!"

Mya slaps Malefor across the face, getting his attention with a sudden jolt of pain. His eyes take focus quickly upon hers. Not because she slapped him, but realizing by the look on her face that he said that out loud.

"Oh my gosh...I...ah..." Malefor begins stumbling with his words again, blushing a darker red than the mark Mya left with her palm. However, another loud explosion pulls both dragons attention to the sky, and the large pirate ship that is now heading in their direction.

They both show sudden fear, recognizing the craft that took Cynder and Malefor to Raptoria. They watching helplessly as several other ships fire upon it, sending it down towards the ground at breakneck speed.

"MOM!" Malefor suddenly yelps, feeling her spirit close by and knowing his mother was on that ship when it left yesterday. However, the youngest son of Cynder balks, hearing the same name yelled out by the young dragoness beside him.

Without the use of Dragon Time, the world suddenly slows down in Malefor eyes, as several different feelings of fear strike him at once. The first feeling the young dragon endures is worry, sensing the energy of his Mother beginning to build up on board this ship heading to the ground. Malefor's eyes follow the ship down towards a large swamp a mile to their north, then hold focus as they reach the horizon spotting fear number two.

"OH NO!" he remarks loudly as the site of a pirate army, all waiting patiently to ambush the two young dragons they've been chasing for over an hour, suddenly takes his attention. However his third fear becomes overwhelming as Mya suddenly takes off towards the danger, consumed with the thought of finding her mother, whom she can feel on board as well.

"MYA, STOP!"


	22. Stand up for what's right

Chapter 22 Stand up for what's right

* * *

Standing before the downed Dragon King, and with his eyes locked squarely upon Tristan, Lord Cypher becomes terrified as the gray haired wolf begins to draw his sword.

_But I didn't touch him, I swear._

His thoughts want to speak it. However, his voice does not work and the one-armed Polar Bear becomes confused and disoriented. Suddenly, and without warning, Lord Cypher watches helplessly as the solid floor comes towards his face. The impact is hard but only felt for a nanosecond, as his pain is magically lifted. Not even the dull agony of his missing arm is felt. In fact, the loss of this pain causes him to look upon it.

Shock fills his eyes, seeing the perfect appendage exactly where it should be and in an instant, Lord Cypher becomes depressed.

"I really didn't do it?" He says, believing the King's guard didn't take his word, but instead took his head.

"Do what?" A shockingly familiar sounding voice replies, and Lord Cypher is even more stunned as he turns and looks Spyro in the face. "Well...What did you do?"

The question goes unanswered as the large Polar Bear fumbles for any word to say, stunned at seeing the purple and gold dragon standing up-rite. However, after struggling a few seconds, he becomes even more depressed, believing he is staring at a ghost.

"I guess I did kill you...somehow."

Spyro lowers the brow over his right eye, showing his confusion in that response, but quickly a smug smile returns to his muzzle as he figures it out.

"Oh! I see, you think we're dead! Well I can tell you this...we are the farthest thing from that."

The purple dragon quickly understood what happen, the moment his eyes opened after collapsing, recalling the grand hall where he once stood more than eighteen years earlier. Spyro's heart now beats hard within his chest, showing his son back in the real world an aura of pure joy and peace.

"This is the Library of the Dragons, and my friend Ignitus must have summoned us for a certain reason..." Spyro's smile suddenly fades as he looks around at the thousands of book, all flickering with light. "But that might also mean he wants to train me..." again the purple dragon's brow lowers with confusion, as he turns his head back to look at Lord Cypher.

"...for war!"

"Then why bring me?" the polar bear remarks, showing a look of confusion himself before answering his own question with a warning. "Because if you think I'm going to help you wipe out my race...then the first battle starts _here_!" Cypher raises his now healed paw into a balled fist, and postures for a fight. "As I said to you before. I will only help you defend against their weapons and nothing more."

Spyro, with his grin still planted firmly upon his face, sits down on his hindquarters and crosses his front paws over his chest. With full knowledge of the magic held within this room, the purple dragon simply lowers his head slightly, allowing Lord Cypher the perfect range to strike.

"I dare you..." he replies, turning his neck ever so slightly, giving the large Polar Bear the optimum angle to his jaw bone."...In fact...I double dare you!"

Lord Cypher hesitates for a second, then lowers his paws to his side as Spyro becomes even more indignant at his retreat.

"What are you, a coward?"

The large white bear abruptly loses his control, launching his paw up from his side, slamming it squarely upon the exposed jaw of the purple and gold dragon before him. Spyro's head is snapped back from the hard punch, but oddly his smile never leaves his face, as this impact is not felt by either individual.

"There now! Do you feel better?" Spyro asks very sarcastically, returning his head to face forward, showing no ill effects from Lord Cypher's hard fist.

"To tell you the truth...I do feel better!" He replies with a wry smirk of his own, however, both dragon and bear are startled by an angry voice from behind.

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T FEEL GOOD ABOUT ANYTHING, CYPHER!"

Spyro's eyes widen as he snaps his head around, focusing them upon a Kodiak bear twenty times his size, suddenly believing he may be the one in trouble. He slowly back pedals a step before the large brown guardian shows the purple dragon a smile.

"Greetings, Spyro..." the massive bear says with his softer voice, allowing him to calm, as he sees the small dragon's reaction to his size."...I enjoyed reading your book and am truly honored to be in a hero's presence."

Spyro, suddenly feeling totally awkward in his scales, bows his head to Kodiak for the praise. "Um...thank you," he replies with an unsure tone, looking around at many different statues of dragons and still wondering what is going on. "But...who are _you_?"

"I am the Chronicler, of course!" he replies.

Spyro just stares blankly for a moment, now completely confused of what is going on, as this large bear shows no deception in his eyes.

"What happened to Ignitus?" the purple dragon asks with a suddenly somber tone, truly thinking his greatest friend has been relieved of his duty as Chronicler.

"I am up here, Spyro..." That familiar voice calls out, and Spyro snaps his head up to see the blue dragon of Time looking down from a small balcony on the second floor. "...I will be down there in a minute to properly greet you, however, I must finish this annoying conversation about nothing! So please forgive me."

Spyro smiles and simply gestures his head up and down, but Kodiak balks with shock knowing exactly with whom Ignitus is having this conversation having shown up in the Library the moment the purple dragon did.

Ignitus returns his eyes to the vibrant blue dragon standing before him and quickly Spyro's grin disappears as the conversation becomes very loud.

"I am tired of explaining my reasons to you, Odin!" Ignitus barks, raising his voice to bellow and allowing all to hear the argument that is taking place. "I brought Spyro here because it is the best way to protect my race and not for the personal reasons you think!"

"DON'T GET LOUD WITH ME, IGNITUS!"

Odin's voice resonates throughout the entire building. It shakes the marble ground as thousands of lightning bolts crackle at the same time with God's rage, forcing Cypher, Spyro and even Kodiak to cower from the force. However, Ignitus holds his ground, and actually steps forward, getting directly into his master's face.

"I WILL VOICE MY ANGER IF I SO CHOOSE AND IF YOU HAVE AN ISSUE WITH THAT, THEN GET A NEW CHRONICLER!"

Ignitus turns his back on God and leaps from the balcony, gliding down towards the dragon he has missed for the last eleven years, never looking back to see if his master will smite him for this insubordination. However, as his feet touch the ground, and his paw extends out towards Spyro, God's voice shouts down from above.

"THIS CONVERSATION IS _NOT_ OVER!"

"YES IT _IS_!"

The dragon of Time returns with a voice that booms louder the dragon above, and Kodiak's jaw drops to the ground. Not just because Ignitus is talking back to their master, but that God actually backs off and just stares at him with a look of sudden concession.

"Are you nuts?" The Bear Guardian asks with complete shock in his voice.

Ignitus turns his head towards him showing the disdain in his eyes.

"I can't do this anymore, Kodiak. Not if means I do nothing when something _should_ be done! So if he wishes to dismiss me as Chronicler, then I actually welcome it!"

The Chronicler of the dragons shows the fire that's still burning in his soul with an expression of heated resolve on his face. He then turns his eyes to Spyro, who remains silent through the entire event, completely uncomfortable in what is happening in front of him. Hearing his name called out before the exchange is having an ill effect on the purple dragon, believing he is the catalyst to this argument, and quickly a depressing look fills his eyes.

"Relax, my boy. This has _nothing_ to do with you...I swear it!"

Ignitus embraces the dragon he helped raise. After his words make no difference in Spyro's emotions, Ignitus whispers a soft praise to help calm the one he feels is the son he never had.

"I am the one who broke the rules..." He looks up at Odin, whom he knows can hear him fine, as he finishes his statement to a distraught friend. "...and I would do it again if given the chance."

The large blue dragon above opens his translucent wings and leaps from the high balcony, gliding down to the first floor. He circles around Ignitus, showing the anger within his eyes. However, he never says a word. Odin makes several passes while keeping his eyes focused squarely upon the dragon whom he hand-picked to replace Constantine, making sure his rage is known before leaving through the main door.

"Why is he mad at you, Ignitus?" Spyro questions, his voice shaking from suddenly overwhelming nerves, as he is fully aware of who that dragon was. "And don't tell me it has nothing to do with me, because I know that's a lie!"

The light blue dragon holds his would be son close to his chest, making sure he hears how hard his heart is beating. "I did something I wasn't supposed to do, Spyro, and yes...it was for your benefit."

Spyro raises his head slightly, allowing him to see his mentor's eyes.

"What could you have done, for my benefit, that the First Ancestor told you was wrong? And why?"

Ignitus places a paw upon Spyro's nose, then lowers it down softly to give him a gentle kiss upon the top of his head. He then turns to his right, and with his magic, draws a dark purple and scarlet red book to his paw. He places it down before Spyro's eyes and opens the pages to the moment that will haunt the purple dragon forever.

"It was the day you and Cynder were attacked by the Dark Master in your home..." he says, then pauses as Spyro cringes with the memory."...the day that Sparx was born."

"NO!" Spyro barks out in pain, reading the moment his wife was pushed into another realm, and the tremendous agony it caused the dark colored dragoness, believing her husband was going to be the next slave to the Dark Master.

"I can't read this, Ignitus..._please_."

"I'm sorry," the blue dragon replies, placing his paw over the area of Cynder's thoughts, showing Spyro only the part that needs seeing. "I know you already understand her feelings for you, but I wanted you to see how she felt at that moment. And why I did what I did!"

Spyro takes a moment to compose himself, then continues reading about his worst and best day combined. His heart begins pounding, reading a history he never knew about due to being knocked unconscious for that span of time. The sights and sounds vividly replay in his mind as the magical book of Cynder shows him a moving picture of that day's events. However, one symbol suddenly appears in the book, one not written in dragon tongue.

"What does this mean?" Spyro asks sheepishly, seeing the unknown character directly after the symbol for the Chronicler along with several red markings denoting great importance.

"I stopped Time itself in order to save Cynder and your unborn son." Ignitus replies with the same lowered tone of voice, showing shame that he has to defend his actions. "It is forbidden for us to alter the flow of Time for one's personal gain and he believes that was very personal to me, Spyro."

Ignitus turns the pages of Cynder's book, showing the results of his actions, as her life over the last decade shows nothing but brightness.

"I couldn't allow that..." Ignitus continues shaking his head, then reaches out his paw again to summon his most prized book of the dragon standing before him. He opens to the back page, showing Spyro exactly where he is in life now. "...because this dragon would have also died that day, and that would have been the bigger mistake in my opinion."

A swift chill fires down Spyro's back, hearing the way his mentor is speaking of him. However, the purple dragon cannot show the gratitude in his eyes as they lock upon his book's last line.

"That's Sparx!" he cries out with joy, watching as his son lays beside him on guard, resting a single wing over his flank, like he would do to comfort him.

"This family _needed_ to be saved, Spyro, so don't think for a minute that you should feel _any_ blame, because as I said to Odin himself..." Ignitus pauses, suddenly feeling the eyes of his master upon him, and he slowly raises his vision to the balcony where he was standing before. A smug grin crosses his muzzle, seeing the hard stare of God from above, before finishing his statement with a loud voice.

"...I WOULD DO IT _AGAIN_!"

A loud sigh comes from the rafters, and quickly the large blue dragon takes flight. This time he lands before the Chronicler, placing a very strong paw upon his shoulder.

"You are an incredible pain in my ass, Ignitus!" he barks, and everyone in the room cowers with Odin's voice, except the one he is scolding. The same smug grin is suddenly flashed by the larger blue dragon, as he cranes his head down to his servant. "But I was reminded, by a very wise old dragon, that that was the reason I had chosen you!"

Everyone balks, including Ignitus, who becomes speechless as Odin removes his tight grip, then pats him softly upon the same shoulder.

"You did the right thing."

"Ummm...what?!" the dragon of Time retorts, totally expecting to be removed from power at that moment. Odin begins laughing, as he rests himself upon his haunches, watching as Ignitus fumbles for words. However, what he says next almost floors both Chroniclers.

"Just maybe...I was wrong," he admits and Kodiak almost chokes on his saliva, hearing something he never thought would come from his master's mouth. Odin chuckles again, but quickly focuses himself before turning his eyes to Spyro.

"I believe you are very important to your race, young hero. And yes, it may have been necessary to defend you and your family the way he did, but..." his eyes return to Ignitus showing the same rage he saw eleven years earlier.

"...You _cannot_ stop time itself Damn it! It's an absolute fricking _nightmare_ for me to line everything back up!"

* * *

With his head craned as high as he can lift it from the ground and the remainder of his body is still shackled down, Malefor looks upon the only sympathetic eyes in the room.

"I _can't_ stop them..." Hydrick admits quietly, looking down upon the stone binding that holds the larger purple dragon in place and then back towards his king and the arguing group of soldiers. "...they are going to _kill_ you, Malefor...unless you get out of here now."

"I can't leave," he replies, turning his eyes from the green dragon, as the voices begin getting louder, professing their hatred of the Dark Master.

"Sure you can...if I break the shackles. But you'll have to get out of here fast," the large powerful Water dragon retorts adamantly.

However, Malefor begins laughing, drawing everyone's attention.

"NO, Hydrick..." he barks out loud, staring directly at the king of this small group of dragons, all descendants from a group that fled the Dark Master twenty two hundred years earlier. "...I don't mean I _can't_ leave...I mean I _won't_ leave."

"What was _that_?" King Sterno retorts angrily, looking upon him with gaze of pure uncertainty, not truly understanding of the conversation he and Hydrick were having as he took votes on Malefor's fate.

"You heard me, _little_ dragon!" The large purple dragon replies with an angered tone.

The vibrant purple pupils of his eyes suddenly disappear, leaving only the glowing white irises that focus hard upon the group before him. His scales darken quickly, turning jet black to show the deepness of his Fury.

With little effort, Malefor rises up from bindings, snapping them like brittle shale, instead of the granite that held him. "If you think I am the Dark Master, then I will show you the power you want to see..."

Hydrick's paw is upon his shoulder, taking the largest dragon in the cave's attention for only a moment, showing the fear and worry of his incorrect judgment. However, a sudden smirk is shown from the raging dragon and a quiet voice assures him he was not wrong.

"If you trusted me before...Please, trust me now..._Friend_!"

Malefor's eyes return to the king and over twenty heavily armored soldiers, and the grin he was showing falls from his face. His mind racing with the thoughts of his wife and the idea of her being so close. However, knowing she was with him for so long takes his emotions in a different direction. Feeling his path was meant for greatness as the First Ancestor himself touched his life. And thought that path was wrought with strife, he was watched over the entire time.

Now being accused of doing what has haunted this life, Malefor finally breaks his passive attitude and shows the power he has over any other dragon.

"I am not who you think I am, and if I need to _prove_ it by showing you...then so be it!" His voice bellows strong, startling everyone as they realize he has been holding back his full potential.

Malefor strides directly before the red dragon, who begins shuddering with fear as his soldiers back away. Sterno looks to his friend Hydrick for any help, but even the large Water dragon is slightly terrified to act.

"Trust, Hydrick...Trust!" The large dragon remarks, rising up on his hind legs and towering over everyone with his massive size.

Drawing a vast amount of energy within, Malefor barks 'STOP', freezing everyone in place as he speeds his body into another realm of Time. A bright green glow begins developing in his mouth and the black and gold chested dragon drops down on four paws before the king, driving his muzzle into the ground.

Malefor draws himself back slowly, layering the thick green magic upon itself until it is nearly as tall as he is standing upon four paws. An exhausting exercise of patience and power is needed, as Malefor builds a nearly thirty foot tall blue green crystal.

The large black dragon stares at his creation for a moment, admiring the way the energy becomes clear as it crystalizes slowly. He then looks down at the group of dragons before him and a wide smirk crosses his face. He readies to strike the large gem, however, he turns his head to look at the expression on Hydrick's face. A gentle paw is placed upon the green dragon's flank, bringing him into the faster Time frame.

"NO!" Hydrick suddenly barks out, saying what he was about to when Malefor stood tall but he suddenly calms up and shock fills his eyes.

"Wha...what the hell ha...happened?" He asks, seeing everyone frozen solid like statues, waving his paw before his best friend and King. He looks up at the pupil-less eyes of the Malefor, showing the distain in what he sees.

"Why did you kill them?"

Malefor begins laughing again, and quickly comforts his new friend by returning to his normal purple color, as well as the eyes that assured him before.

"They are not dead, just moving very slow," the large purple dragon remarks, placing his paw upon his work and breaking of a large piece. "Please, Hydrick, understand I am doing this for a reason. I meant not to push my thoughts upon anyone, but I will not waste my life here any longer."

Malefor hands the crystal he broke off to Hydrick, then crushes it before he can grab it, showering the ground with hundreds of small pieces that hastily find their way into the green dragon.

Hydrick shows panic for a moment, then pain, as his body is overwhelmed with the voice of the ancestor standing before him. His frame shudders with the inflow of power, dropping the large dragon down to a knee. However, as painful as this is, the Water dragon smiles wide, feeling the burning energy of the magic that now consumes his soul, and nothing is Dark.

"I understand..." Hydrick says with a new found confidence in the dragon before him, as the ideas and thoughts of his element are told by the one who honed them for millions of year. But mostly, the fact that the energy is pure, with no feeling of hate or rage, just like the other crystal he has feed from.

"...and I thank you...Great Ancestor."

A wry smile crosses Malefor's face before he turns to the mouth of the cave.

"I will let them chose whether or not they want to listen to the voice of reason, but I must take my leave now. I am no longer immortal and I wish to fulfill this life with life. And I'm sorry to say, that for me...it is not here."

"I understand that too!" Hydrick replies with the same somber tone he can hear from the large purple dragon. However, after feeling the power he felt, and looking upon the crystal that Malefor left behind, Hydrick realizes the purple dragon has made the wrong choice.

"Please wait!" he barks out, weaving through the frozen soldiers and stopping before his new friend. "I want you to see something before you leave..." he pauses awkwardly, looking back at the group of soldiers and then back to Malefor."...that is, if you can still hold them for a minute longer."

With a simple nod of his head, the large green dragon glides to the back of this special cave, retrieving an old scroll from a dusty pile. He returns slowly, gently unraveling the scroll with care, before laying it upon the ground before Malefor.

"That is your son...Cyrus!" He says, and Malefor's emotions skyrocket with the sight he has never seen as the First Ancestor holds his newly hatched son.

"We've know this place was not ours from the beginning, but why would he place us here to die?" he says with a very broken tone in his voice, looking back at his best friend and King, knowing all of the terrifying conversations they have had for the past six years. "We will not survive on Raptoria much longer and that means the home your son made for his race will die along with us."

Malefor, suddenly overwhelmed with this thought, sits down upon his haunches. His eyes close tightly, feeling he is backing away from what he must, if only for self-preservation. Nevertheless, he looks back to the large crystal.

"I would plead my case again, but I don't know if I can withstand an assault from them all, Hydrick. And that is what will happen if I stay," he replies, showing the green dragon a true feeling of worry in his eyes and knowing he will not defend himself by attacking.

"Do you trust me!?" Hydrick suddenly snaps, and Malefor turns his head back quickly to look upon his new friend. An assuring nod is given as Malefor's humbled voice cannot show his true emotion for the Water dragon.

"Then leave it to the real king around here!"

Hydrick walks over to the crystal, grasps a large chunk, and breaks it off clean. "Just save me this piece!" he snidely remarks, knowing what he is about to do to the rest.

"There is no need for that my friend," Malefor replies sarcastically, allowing the crystal to slam upon the ground, which annoys Hydrick. Though his next line changes that angered grin to a very embarrassed smirk. "I made that crystal like this for a reason. It is held in Time and will re-spawn the instant it is destroyed."

"No kidding?" he retorts, almost not believing his words, but his eyes make the green dragon take Malefor at face value. "I've got to see _that_!"

"Well, in about ten seconds you will," the large purple dragon remarks.

He knows his hold on Time is coming to an end, and he wonders if he should run before it's too late. "So tell me, what is your plan to keep them from killing me?"

Hydrick suddenly shows a very smug grin as his thoughts of protection come from the purple dragon himself.

"You'll see...in about ten seconds!"

Malefor rolls his eyes but remains put, believing the green dragon will use his power to protect him, and the bond that had slowly built between them over the last hour solidifies in one instance of truthful expression.

In the next instance, the two dragons return to normal time and King Sterno immediately cowers before his friend.

"Please don't kill me!" he shouts, however his eyes open wide.

The large red dragon does a double take.

"Hydrick!?" he asks with a staggered voice, seeing his friend standing before him, alongside a massive crystal that practically matches his color. "What the _hell_ is going on here, and where did the Dark Mast..."

The large Water dragon clamps his King's mouth shut before he can insult his friend with this title again. But more so, to keep the red dragon from looking around, and finding Malefor, who stays seated by the cave entrance.

"Don't ever call him that again, Sterno!"

The King raises his paw up, yanking Hydrick's tight grasp from his mouth and shows the green dragon a deep expression of his anger. "What did he _do_ to you?"

The green dragon smugly smiles in his best friend's face, knowing he has the advantage for the first time in his life. However, only the thought of proving his newest friend's innocence drives his new found power.

"He opened my eyes!"

Hydrick looks up over his King and winks at Malefor, forcing the red dragon to turn his head.

"THERE HE IS!"Sterno barks with rage, making his soldiers spin around to see their target.

"KILL HIM!"

Hydrick suddenly opens his mouth and snaps his wings out wide. Using a technique never seen, the new Water MASTER creates a ten foot thick wall of his element. It blocks the cave entrance completely, keeping any and all elemental attacks from getting by. Fire, Ice, and even stone should easily pass through, bounce from the pristine pool of water.

The crystal clear barrier guards Malefor well, allowing him to see his newest friend protect the former Dark Master like Spyro himself. However, the thick liquid makes it almost impossible to understand the argument that begins a second later.

The inaudible shouting worries the large purple dragon, and watching the group begin closing in upon Hydrick concerns him further. Malefor step towards the barrier, knowing he can use that element to get in and help the one who is helping him. When suddenly, the crystal is struck with an incredibly powerful elbow from the large green dragon.

Malefor's head pops through the vertical pool of water just in time to watch the crystal he made crack from top to bottom. Hydrick then spins hard, whipping his tail into a specific spot he noticed was the weakest point of the broken gem, shattering the entire thirty foot structure in one blow. It explodes into a torrent of small shards that quickly stick to the dragons he drew in closer

_That was impressive,_ Malefor remarks to himself, knowing how perfectly the crystal had to be struck in order to cover everyone in the cave. Also, the fact he remained so calm, while defiant to his best friend, drawing the group in closer.

Every single guard in the room collapses with an overwhelming amount of power and a voice that talks to their soul. Their worst nightmares are forced from their minds, as a vision of the one they called the Dark Master, guides them on an inner quest to unlock new power. Their howls fill the cave and echo over and over, driving the large group into a frenzy as millions of magical shards continue swirling around, absorbing into those that are ready to learn more.

Hydrick, still taking on new techniques, stares his king in the eyes. A smug grin fills his face as Sterno buckles under another round of inflowing power.

"It is awesome...is it not, my friend?"

Sterno makes the effort to look up and stare his friend in the eye. A wide grin fills his face as well, feeling in complete control of his mind and knowing he could stop taking on this magic...even if he wanted.

"I am sorry, Hydrick..." He remarks, then shutters with another inflow of energy, as a new technique is forced into his mind.

"Are you alright?" The green dragon asks with an unsure tone, as Sterno's pupils suddenly disappear and his body begins levitating without use of wings. Almost looking possessed, the red dragon starts glowing with an uncontrollable power and Hydrick becomes worried.

"MALEFOR!" he barks out, but the purple dragon has already noticed, and is showing the same look of concern as he closes in on them fast.

"GET _BACK_ FROM HIM!" The large purple dragon yells, barreling through the small army frozen with an inflowing magic power. However, he makes it in time to wrap his wings around the Fire Breather, encasing him within, making sure to hold a sudden explosion of power that he knows is coming.

Everyone stops feeding as the purple dragon cocoons their King in his reddish-orange wings, wondering what he is doing, when suddenly it happens.

Being an incredibly powerful Fire dragon, Sterno has passed a threshold only a few can, as his life has been filled with battles and strife. The blood that runs through his veins boils with Fury, and with the taste of Malefor's energy, it raises his capabilities to a Guardian's standard. Now that power will be demonstrated in the real world as this new technique plays out in his mind.

Malefor, witnessing this phenomenon several times on Avalar, knows what is about to be unleashed, and takes the precaution to keep this power from hurting anyone in the confined area of the cave. His wings bow outward but hold strong. However, his exposed chest and neck take the full impact of the newest Fire master's power.

In a flash of clear consciousness, Sterno regains his senses, completely refreshed and resolved in his newfound wisdom. However, Malefor collapses, drained of everything, as his energy was used one last time to protect. The Fire dragon looks down upon the crumpled heap before him, then over to his guards whom all show shock at what they've witnessed. He can see Malefor is still breathing, and a single thought crosses his mind, but not the thought the purple dragon could possibly comprehend.

Still believing he is still in danger, Malefor looks up at the king with fear behind his eyes, and grovels for his life.

"Please, Your Highness...I'm only asking for another chance to prove myself."

Sterno smiles smugly, and looks upon the blue-green crystal that has respawned already. His red paw grasps a large piece, and with little use of his strength, Sterno snaps the massive chunk from the powerful gem.

"NO!" he barks, slamming the crystal down upon the purple dragon.

It covers Malefor in a healing coat of magic, allowing the powerful master of all elements to regenerate his strength.

"I ask you for another chance...Master Malefor."

The King of Raptoria bows to the Great Ancestor, recalling memories this dragon has seen, and feeling nothing but honor and pride within those new thoughts. Every other dragon in the room also lowers to a knee, and Malefor is suddenly beside himself, as they show him the same respect he gets back home.

"Please don't do that..." he humbly asks, lowering his head further then everyone else."...I only want..."

"SHUT UP, MALEFOR..." Hydrick barks out from beside the large dragon, placing a paw upon his flank. "...and just say yes!"

Malefor looks awkwardly at his new friend, but then his eyes snap back to Sterno, as the red dragon clears his throat. The look in the Fire Dragon's eyes show he is waiting for that exact answer and Malefor replies with an unsure tone.

"Ummm...Yes!"


	23. Power Unmatched

Chapter 23 Power Unmatched

* * *

A thin trickle of blood from a small cut over her left brow begins causing pain as it seeps into her eyes. However, Danielle refuses to close them as they lock upon the one thing she values most.

"MYA!" she barks out, seeing her daughter through a hole torn into the bridge of Quincy's ship, and the young red dragoness stops short.

A quarter mile of wide open space separates mother and daughter, as all of the trees were sheared clean from a hard landing into the swampy area of the forest. However, from that distance, it is easy for the two to see one another, as both have longed for this sight.

"MOM!" Her voice returns, and quickly Mya's black wings unfurl as her mother begins ripping the hole in the fuselage wider. She leaps into the air, heading out into the open area, hoping to receive the hug she has waited over a week to get.

"NO, MYA!" Malefor yelps from behind her, jumping up to grasp Mya's hind legs, and hastily yanking her from the sky. Both dragons tumble back to the ground, lading in the thick muddy waters below.

Mya quickly kicks Malefor's grasp of her back paw, showing her new boyfriend the anger in his interference.

"Why did you do..." She begins to yell.

However, a volley of cannon fire suddenly whiz overhead, exactly where she would have been if he had not intervened. Her lavender red eyes open wide, knowing even the most powerful dragons on Avalar would not have survived that onslaught and she shows a humbled stare to the youngest purple dragon.

"I said not to fly for a _reason_..." Malefor remarks with a nervous tick, as he seems more terrified for her life than Mya does herself.

His eyes then focus to the right, and the army of nearly a hundred bears, all drawing weapons down upon their position.

"...now they know where we _are_!"

Malefor grasps the red dragoness tightly in his arms and turns her away from the danger. His body quickly solidifies into rock as several smaller blasts begin finding the spot they landed. His back takes multiple impacts, sending a burning pain from his tail to his horns as his body heats up from over a dozen rifle shots.

"OK...now I'm getting angry!" Malefor growls with a primal rage, feeling the pain of this attack and the fear coming from within the one he is holding.

The young dragon snaps his head around to the group of bears that are advancing towards them and whispers a warning to Mya.

"Go help your mom, and stay out sight...understand!?"

Mya turns her head to see Malefor's eyes have already disappeared and the stone face she looks upon begins to darken with his mother's and father's Furious Rage. She knows he's about to advance upon them, hearing the clear thoughts of his counter attack. However, before he can take off, Mya grasps his paw.

"I thought we were going to fight together!" She admonishes, and Malefor balks for a moment, staring upon her eyes that show no lies. A sudden chill shoots down his spine, hearing her devotion towards him as she is willing to prolong a reunion she could not wait for a moment ago.

A very wide smile crosses Malefor's face, and he places his paw ever so gently upon her cheek, holding his white eyes upon her hers.

"I love you, Mya..." he says so suddenly, stealing a quick kiss from the startled dragoness, as she was not expecting him to profess his feelings at this pivotal moment. "...but I _need_ you to help me...by helping _them_!"

Malefor looks over at the ship and Mya turns her attention with him. They both stare at her mother whose paws continue to try forcing the thick titanium skin of Quincy's ship, hoping to free herself from the wreckage.

"Your mom needs help and so does mine..."

Malefor pauses for a moment, slams his hind paw into the ground, and a large boulder comes up from the impact. It suddenly shatters like a rifle shot. The young purple dragon had felt an attack coming and is blocked from hitting the intended target.

"...but I don't!"

Mya quickly embraces him, feeling the confidence that is building his power further and that confidence swirls into her own soul. Her eyes focus behind the one she is holding, noticing a dark colored bear who begins raising his weapon to fire. A small stone projectile is quickly released from her mouth first, striking the right shoulder of the pirate, forcing him to drop his gun before discharging it.

"Now _that's_ how you do it!" he remarks while tightening his grip on her.

He feels the confidence in Mya's aura, allowing her the ability of making that shot quite easily. The youngest purple dragon then backs away and charges off towards the danger. He glances back and smiles as Mya heads for the wrecked pirate ship without hesitation, knowing she will be cared for upon reaching his and her mothers. It allows him to direct all of his focus upon the fight before him, and his confidence climbs higher.

_I'm through running from you bastards! _

Malefor leaps into the air, and opens his wings wide, giving off a huge profile of himself. Several pirates quickly pop up from the brush they were hiding in, and fire multiple blasts from their laser rifles. This causes Mya to stop short, her eyes never leaving the other dragon she loves and fearful for his well-being. A screech of pure terror spills from her lungs, seeing the barrage of laser fire heading towards him.

However, this was Malefor's plan.

Unable to see the ones that camouflaged themselves in the swampy forest, the purple dragon smartly draws them out. He quickly manipulates the elemental structure of his body and, using a technique honed with the help of his mother, Malefor turns himself into a whirlwind of air. Every shot passes through him without contact, leaving nearly a dozen pirates completely stunned and vulnerable for his retaliation.

_Now it's time to run from _me_!_

The purple dragon releases several plumes of fire from above, turning the pirates in on each other, shepherding them into a collecting pool of stagnant water. He then lowers down, returning himself to normal before landing in the same area.

"I'M WARNING YOU ALL TO LEAVE US ALONE OR I _WILL_ HURT YOU!" He roars out, showing them all a look of complete rage. But none of the foolish pay heed to the small dragon's word, raising their weapons to fire at him point-blank.

Malefor suddenly charges himself up with a technique shown by his father and honed by Volteer, erecting a large plasma ball around his body. The power quickly charges the pool of water and every single pirate drops from the stunning shock of being electrocuted. He only holds it for a second, but it is more than enough time to immobilize over a dozen full sized bears.

The air fills with tiny popping noises, as the remnants of electricity continue snapping little lightning bolts across the surface of the polar opposite, but very conductive, element.

"That was very little amperage, and also a last _warning_!" Malefor darkly remarks to the group of smoldering pirates.

All of whom wear disoriented looks upon their faces as they stare upon the dragon whose power they now suddenly respect. However, from his left side, another group of pirates show no respect, believing they have the drop on their unsuspecting bounty.

A sudden impact from Malefor's backside forces the young dragon down into the water on his stomach, as a heavy net of steel cable is thrown upon him. Several large white bears quickly leap from their cover, trudging into the water to retrieve their prize.

"WORTHLESS GRIZZLIES!" The new group barks out at the stunned brown and black haired pirates, still smoldering and disoriented from being shocked. "Leave it to the Polar Bear if you want the job done right!"

However, as the large bear reaches down to grasp his live bounty, his laughter stops abruptly, drawing an empty net from the water.

"WHERE THE _HELL_ DID HE GO!?" He yelps, just as the pool he stands in begins rising. It quickly envelops the twelve foot tall bear in a cylinder of water, keeping his mouth and nose from reaching the air he needs to breath.

_Did you lose something?_

The stunned Polar bear tries to gasp in fear and takes a gulp of water. Hearing a voice call out in his mind and with his already terrorized heart, the reaction to take a breath becomes overwhelming.

Malefor can feel the large pirate convulse within his watery pillar and releases him so he may take a true breath. The other four Polars back away again as the pool of water rises, this time forming into the exact silhouette of the young dragon they netted.

"I am _not_ playing games..." the watery creature remarks, his voice deep and distorted. "...this is your final warning...LEAVE… US… _ALONE_!"

The two different pirate groups look upon Malefor with pure fear and gesture their concession by raising up their arms in surrender. Suddenly a loud bellow of laughter comes from the right, the leader of the largest Pirate Army.

"You _morons_!" This massive Kodiak bear barks out, looking directly upon the watery creature as a non-issue. "It's like you've never seen an elemental dragon before!"

Most of them balk with confusion, as it actually _is_ the first time they've seen a dragon. But after hearing the news from Lord Cypher's brother, most of the citizens of Conderoga had begun seeing dollar signs. They had not cared what manner of beast a dragon was, only that one was worth its weight in gold.

However, this large brown bear is not just familiar with dragons but has been the reason some have disappeared from their home world, never to be seen again.

He slowly walks to the edge of the pool, making sure his paws do not touch the water. And with a deep pair of black eyes, looks straight through the young master of all elements.

"That is a purple dragon...and he can control a vast amount of power," he conveys, placing his right paw into a satchel on his side and drawing out a small crystal.

"However, they need magic to keep their power up..." he continues, showing the tiny green gem to Malefor, before tossing it to him."...isn't that right, little one!"

Malefor returns to his normal purple and gold self, then snatches the crystal from the air before it lands in the murky water. He shoots the large brown bear a look of confusion that changes into a smug grin before crushing the crystal in his palm.

"Thank you!" the young dragon retorts with an arrogant tone, then flashes his eyes with full power. "But that was a stupid thing to do!"

"_Was_ it?" the large Kodiak replies, showing the second crystal he had pulled along with the first, keeping it well hidden from the elemental dragon's view. "You see, I know a lot about you elementals..." he continues, as Malefor suddenly gasps, noticing the dark purple gem in his paw."...and I know this one will take _everything_ away!"

The large brown haired pirate flings the crystal over Malefor's head, and with precision accuracy, shoots the gem directly above his target. The dark crystal showers Malefor with a flurry of evil shards, quickly absorbing into the young Skylander, and forcing him down to one knee.

"The more magic it drains, the more painful the extraction becomes," he taunts, as Malefor yelps in agony. A wide smirk fills the Kodiak's muzzle, as he steps into the pool to retrieve the first of his many prizes.

"Well now, little fella..." The pirate's remarks, reaching down his right paw and grasping Malefor around the throat. He lifts the small dragon up to his eye level, staring him face to face while he taunts his catch further. "...do you _still_ think I'm stupid?"

"Yup!" Malefor squeaks from his mouth, and quickly the large bear becomes even angrier, tightening his grip around the purple dragon's neck.

"_WHAT_?!" He yelps with total shock in his insolence, pulling Malefor nose to nose, showing the rage that begins filling his gaze.

However, the tiny purple dragon continues to smirk at the large pirate, enraging him to the point where he focuses only on his eyes, searching for fear that is not there.

"I have my _paw_ around your _throat_...STUPID!" he barks in Malefor's face, squeezing his paw tighter to emphasize his point. And yet the small purple dragon does not blink an eye nor lose his grin.

"Wel...I...ha...m...pa...on...yoo...sor..." the young dragon chokes out, confusing the large Kodiak with this muffled response.

"_What_ was that?" the large bear ask sarcastically, adjusting his paw slightly, allowing Malefor a chance to repeat himself.

The young dragon takes a breath and his eyes glance down for only a moment, making sure his has a good grip before returning the last grin this pirate ever sees.

"I said I have my _paw_ on your _sword_!"

In the blink of an eye, Malefor rips the large bear's blade from its sheath. He twirls it around in his paw for a better grip, then replaces the sharp blade directly against the side of the Kodiak's neck.

"I'm asking _nicely_...and just this one _last_ time..." Malefor pauses, as his body begins to turn black, showing the power that still remains within.

"...LEAVE US ALONE!"

* * *

"I don't know what you plan on _doing_, Danielle, that part of the hull is more than two inches thick!" Quincy barks out as he helps his first officer out from under a collapsed section of the bridge.

He turns his attention back to her as she screams with rage, unable to enlarge the gap enough to get out.

"STOP IT! OR YOU'RE GONNA CAUSE THE ENTIRE BRIDGE TO COLLAPSE!"

Danielle can see her daughter closing in on the ship and wants nothing more than to greet her with open arms. However, the gap is too narrow for her to squeeze her entire head through, so she tries again to shear it apart with brute force. Suddenly the sound of buckling metal, and the captain's voice, which fills with great concern, forces Danielle to look back.

"I NEED HELP HERE!" Quincy screams out, bracing his back against the bulkhead as it begins crumbling down upon Gordon. Danielle immediately leaps to his side, using her larger frame to hold the collapsing steel beam, allowing Quincy the precious seconds he needs to free his friend from the wreckage.

Danielle again digs her claws into the diamond-plated floor and straightens her legs. She locks them in place, ensuring Quincy a chance to work without fear of being crushed. His paws move swiftly to free his friend's unconscious frame from under the crumpled tactical control panel. However, his eyes stay focused up at the blue dragoness with gratitude, knowing he no longer needs to fear death.

A comfort of being protected by a mom fills his heart and a genuine tone of gratitude comes from his mouth.

"Thank you, Danielle."

"That's nice..." her voice returns with a heavy strain, as does her next request."..._HURRY_!"

Quincy can tell she is holding a lot of weight and he moves without caution to his first officer. He digs his claws into the white bear's back and shoulders and drags Gordon's limp body by the husk of his neck.

"WE'RE CLEAR!" He yelps, watching as Danielle's front right paw begins to buckle, knowing she cannot hold it any longer.

"I...can't...get away..." She barks with terror, knowing the moment she moves the entire area will drop down upon her. "...HELP ME!"

"MOM!" Mya's voice suddenly echoes into the room, as the red dragon forces her smaller head into the hole, barely clearing the 3 foot gap with her long horns. The young dragoness' eyes open wide to the scene. She knows the incredible danger of where her mother is standing as the shaky bulkhead moves down another inch.

"HOLD ON, MOM...I'M COMING!"

"MYA! NO!" Danielle barks out with a commanding voice, turning her head ever so slightly to look upon her daughter.

"Don't come in here...Please!" the distraught mother cries, worried her child will suffer the same fate as herself. Danielle turns her head a little further, making sure her daughter can see the emotions in her eyes, but mostly to get one last look at her baby.

"I love you!"

The young daughter closes her eyes with pain, and not because she fears losing her mother, but because she knows she will disobey her once again. However, this time it is righteous defiance.

She can hear the newest voice in her head, one that speaks of confidence and power. A voice that showed her abilities beyond comprehension while she was connected with his mind. Every part of the old Mya tells her to stay put, but that part of her soul has shrunk to nothing. Now the Spirit of a purple dragon swirls within, and that dragon sees opportunity.

Calling on a skill not seen by any dragon from Raptoria, Mya bolts down to the ground, across the floor, and under her mother's belly in an instant. She reforms into solid granite against the bulkhead, removing all the weight from her mother's strained back.

"Move away slowly, Mom...I got this!" her confident voice calmly remarks, knowing she has a vast amount of emotions to keep her hold on this element strong, as she is only a moment away from the finish line.

Danielle balks with surprise, seeing her incredibly powerful daughter by her side, and is unable to move for a moment.

"Baby? Is that _you_?" She says with a questioning voice, but Mya quickly turns her head, allowing mom to see the eyes she knows as her daughter's.

"I'm sorry I ran away..." she says with a voice that is unfamiliar in depth, but not the emotion of it. Her paws remain locked in place, showing no sign of struggle to keep tons of steel from falling, however, this cannot be said about her face, which show tons of emotion she cannot hide. Emotion that is keeping her stone frame rigid.

"...I love you so much, and I didn't want to hurt you...I swear to the Ancestors _themselves_!"

Danielle wants to grab her daughter so badly at this moment, seeing a stream of tears run down her cheek. However, she simply backs away slowly as instructed. Her love and support is given vocally, keeping her eyes focused on the one she is so proud of at this moment.

"I know my baby...I know...and I love you."

Mya smiles as her mother clears the danger. But mostly it is the _sound_ of her voice that she cannot get enough of. She then returns her focus upon the job at hand, looking for a way to escape the collapse that will happen the minute she changes her elemental structure.

Her eyes lock upon a small gap to the left. A smile fills her face, knowing she will be fine thinking again of a technique she learned from her new boyfriend. However, she knows this will freak out her mother, and Mya glances back at Danielle with a smug grin.

"Don't be afraid, Mom! I am going to be just fine, but you have to trust me...OK?"

"What does _that_ mean?" the concerned mother replies, still wondering how her daughter will get out of the impending collapse. However, before she gets an answer, Mya changes elements.

Danielle's eyes open wide as her daughter practically disappears from view. Then the inevitable release of energy that follows as the bulkhead drops exactly where Mya was standing.

"_NOOOOOO_!" she cries with terror, watching her life end right before her eyes and not understanding why her daughter just gave in.

"Easy, Mom!" another distorted sounding voice calls out, snapping Danielle's attention to the small gap Mya had noticed.

A wafer thin watery creature resembling a dragon pulls itself out from under the compressed wreckage, then reshapes itself normal form.

"What in the name of..." Danielle begins to say with shock. However, Mya does not wait for her to recover her senses, slamming into her mother with an incredibly strong embrace.

"Don't worry, Mom...I'll tell you all about it. 'Cause I'm _never_ leaving you again."

It takes only a moment for Danielle to understand one thing, and that being, her daughter is in her arms. The two tone blue dragoness, rises tall on her hind legs, lowers her head beside her baby, and wraps her long white wings around them both. A weeks' worth of kisses smother the red dragon's face, making it hard for Mya to breathe. However, she does not struggle a bit, allowing her mom to unleash the same love she feels too.

"This was my fault, Mya, and I'm _so_ sorry..." she whispers softly, grasping her daughter tighter, keeping her from replying with her disapproval of blame. Danielle opens her wings and abruptly pulls Mya's short frame up to her eye level, making sure her daughter understand this perfectly.

"...I should have _been_ there for you...and I should have _listened_ to you better. I promise...I will _never_ ignore your feelings again."

Mya's eyes close with the pain of her mother's emotion, feeling her aura through this strong contact as more of Malefor's abilities surface within.

"You _never_ ignored me, Mom," she replies after a moment, slowly opening her eyes, and showing her mother a flash of subtle memories, ones that most don't remember. "...You _always_ showed me a smile when I walked in the room."

Mya's eyes close again as she concentrates hard. And Danielle's eyes open wide, hearing the rest of her comment in thought.

_...and I want you to know how that always lifting my feelings up, no matter how bad a day I was having._

Again a startled look fills Danielle's lavender blues, hearing her daughter's voice within. But once more that shock is quickly dismissed as she hugs Mya tightly. Her own feelings swirl together with a pure pride in herself _and_ her daughter, knowing the bond they have is unbreakable.

"I'm so glad I didn't miss that!" A voice calls out from the far side of the room.

That voice takes everyone's attention from this tender moment and refocuses it on the black dragoness that stands quietly with a wide smile.

Cynder could see the auras of both mother and daughter as she quickly passed through the frozen door with her Shadow power, making sure she witnessed the reunion. The Spirit Elder increases her grin, watching the dark spot in Mya's aura has faded away, allowing her to see the true color of this young dragoness.

"Where are my brothers?" Quincy suddenly barks out, caring about his family, now that everyone else has had their reunion. However, Cynder eases his worries with a report on what's happening behind the door.

"They are perfectly fine, Captain, and just trying to figure a way out of the galley," she replies calmly.

Then looks back at the broken door with rising concern, hearing an annoying voice yell out in caution.

"GET AWAY FROM THE _DOOR_, YOU DUMB DRAGON!" Daxter barks through the small separation in the double door, noticing Cynder is still standing too close.

The dark dragoness gives his left pupil, as it is all she can see, a very angered stare. However, she quickly opens her wings and glides away.

"You better _stay_ in that room, Daxter!" Cynder retorts while keeping her eyes locked on the door, landing far enough to be safe, but close enough so the little ottsel can see her eyes turn white.

"Ah, Jak..." Daxter remarks somberly, running from the door to his friend's shoulder, and perching himself slightly behind. "...can we stay in here for a few more minutes? I don't think Cynder wants us to interfere with..."

Jak fires his Pacemaker, shutting his friend's mouth, and leveling a pair of doors at the same time.

"Not a chance, buddy..." the great Skylander replies to his sidekick, looking at the pair of angered eyes that Cynder is still showing towards the now opened door."...cause I want to watch that _dumb_ dragon make _you_ look _stupid_!"

"You'll get that chance, Jak," Cynder remarks sternly, keeping her eyes locked on Daxter before turning them towards the small hole in the forward section of the bridge. "But right now we need to get out of here!"

Cynder suddenly does a double take at this exact moment, thinking her son could easily cut the hole wider with his torch-like breath. She looks down at Mya, whom he is supposed to be guarding.

"Where is Malefor?"

"I thought we left him on Raptoria!" Danielle replies, still startled in the moment with her daughter held against her white chest. However, Mya answers the question as well.

"He told me to help you guys because he is stubborn and didn't need any of _my_ help," she says in a very sarcastic way, and Cynder rolls her eyes.

However, Danielle's eyes open wide and she uses her paw to lift Mya's jaw. She stares down at her daughter and tilts her head ever so slightly.

"You mean that dragon I saw you kissing is _her_ son?" She asks, and Mya's eyes quickly answer with fear. Danielle turns her head towards Cynder, and shows a very sarcastic grin herself.

"I think we need to have a talk with him!"

Cynder smirks as well, seeing Danielle's aura remains bright. However, that dark spot returns to Mya's.

"I like him, Mom!" she snaps, pulling herself away from the hug she waited so long for, showing the emotion she feels with a hard stare. "In fact, I like him a _lot_!"

Danielle's smirk increases with Cynder's as they can both tell she is in love with Malefor.

"Then why did you let him go alone?" Daxter suddenly chimes in, taking everyone's attention to the tiny creature on Jak's shoulder, and the one who knows this young dragoness well. "You should have told him you were coming, and put your paw down to make sure he understands you're the boss! I mean what the hell kinda dragoness _are_ you?"

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Daxter?" Jak retorts, knowing the little orange rodent resides on his shoulder, and that he will probably take some of the collateral damage when Cynder pummels him.

"NO...I'm _serious_!" he barks out, looking up at the dark dragoness with a very wry smirk. "Just ask the Spirit Elder 'who wears the armor in Spyro's house?' She'll tell ya!"

"That's not..._completely_ true!" Cynder replies. She snickers a little during her pause, holding back the vast laughter she wants to unleash, but knowing in her mind that now is not the time.

"I just..." she begins to say.

However, the Spirit dragoness is suddenly overwhelmed with the heat of a powerful sun, as Mya also believes now is not the time for this discussion.

Her body becomes a raging inferno, swirling violently with the emotions of love and fear, knowing herself they have no time to fool around. Mya leaps with her near weightless body, stopping directly in the center of the gap. The metal immediately begins melting, bending away from itself and widening the hole for all to fit easily. Without damaging the already stressed forward bulk head, as it holds most of the weight of the roof, Mya removes the skin of the ship.

"Hurry up!" She barks down with worry in her voice, forcing the crash survivors from the ship with haste.

Captain Quincy, with the help of his two brothers, follow the young dragon's order without question. They lift their other family member, Gordon, through the hole, taking their leave of the ship they've traveled in for years. Jak is quickly behind them, bringing his companion for the ride upon his shoulder. However, Cynder and Danielle remain frozen in place, a different type of shock holding them where they stand.

"Mom! Ms. Cynder!" Mya remarks, noticing both not moving an inch towards the enlarged gap, still smoldering from an intense heat Mya torched it with. Instead they just stare, but one has a smile, and one does not.

"What!?"

"How did you just _do_ that, Baby?" Danielle inquires, slowing stepping towards her daughter and staring hard to make sure she is hers. "_I_ can't even do that yet!"

"My son can do that!" Cynder replies to the question, already knowing how this is possible, as she saw Malefor's power swirling within this inferno Mya used. Having combined with Spyro so many times over the years, the Spirit dragon knows how one can feed off the other's powers even when separated by distance.

"I saw his aura in you, young lady," Cynder's voice suddenly becomes a bit concerned, as she leaps up through the large gap, never taking her eyes from Mya's.

"How did you _connect_? That is what _I_ want to know."

Mya lowers her head with a look of fear, turning away from Cynder and her mother, who pulls herself out of the damaged pirate ship.

"We got into trouble while hiding in the caves and were attacked by Araknoids."

Her voice trails off, believing both mothers will become mad at their children; Danielle for hearing she went to the far side of the Moon, which she was warned several times never to do again. And Cynder, because Malefor disobeyed her orders to keep Mya safe, jeopardizing her life on his first mission as a Skylander. However, she does not expect the reaction she gets upon saying this.

"Oh! You two combined Spirits during a _fight_!" Cynder replies, letting out an over excessive exhale, believing for a moment the two youngster connected in a different way.

"I would _never_ do that!" She barks back with an indignant tone, knowing her mom is sitting right there, and can hear her every word.

However, Mya pauses very dramatically, then looks back out towards the section of the swamp where Malefor flew.

"Well...at least not _yet_."

"Oh I definitely think we need to talk to him, Cynder!" Danielle remarks with a sarcastic tone in her voice and an even wider grin on her face, already seeing that look in her daughter's eye. A look she's never seen from her baby this badly before. And Mya returns her eyes towards the swamp, quickly locking upon the tiny purple dragon way off in the distance.

However, once again everyone's attention is taken by Daxter, as he calls out with wonder in his loud whiny voice.

"Hey! What the heck are _those_ things?"

Mya's eyes open wide, as she turns her view from Malefor, noticing the swarm of creatures coming from the caves. She follows the path they are taking, which leads away from the downed ship on which she stands and directly toward the swamp filled with hundreds of bears and one dragon.

"NOOOO!" She screams, quickly taking off from the elevated perch of the crashed ship, zipping out towards the danger to alert her boyfriend.

"_MYA_!" Danielle yells with great fear as her daughter leaves faster than her reflexes could snap out a paw to stop her. She watches with horror as her only child, whom she has just gotten back, flies towards this great danger.

"Help me!" She cries to Cynder, whom already has opened her wings to give chase, looking back at Jak and Daxter with an ordering type of stare.

"Stay here and watch over them!" The black dragoness requests.

She gestures with her paw towards the four pirates who have helped them every step, but cannot help now. Cynder takes to the sky, following Danielle as she gives chase to her daughter, confident as a reply is giving by the commanding officer of the mission.

"Don't worry, Cynder...we will protect them with our lives!" Jak says proudly, watching as the two dragoness pick up their pace to catch Mya. However, his attention is brought back to his right shoulder as Daxter backhands him across the side of the head.

"What's this _our_ lives crap?!"

* * *

With his enemy's sword still clenched awkwardly in his paw but no longer residing against the owner's throat, Malefor remains very defensive in his posture. His focus on every single bear that still holds a weapon, and all with very annoyed looks in their eyes.

"I really don't understand _why_ you're trying to capture me," Malefor remarks with a questioning tone, hoping to get an answer from anyone. Several reply with dollar signs in their eyes.

"You, beast, are worth a great deal of coinage alive. And I'm ready to stop this talking and just take you in _dead_!"

"YEAH!" Several others respond. However, another voice shouts louder than all the rest, her voice resonating with fear.

"MALEFOR, GET IN THE AIR _NOW_!" Mya screams.

She sees nearly a dozen large spiders readying themselves to pounce, which they do upon hearing her call out an alert.

The young purple dragon's eyes dilate with the sight that begins unfolding before him as several pirates are taken down by the sudden ambush of Araknoids.

"By the Ancestors!" He barks out, quickly dropping the sword and grasping the large Kodiak he was threatening with it. Malefor leaps as hard as he can, lofting himself and the nearly half ton bear into the air with him, batting his wings as fast as they can to gain height.

An adult-sized spider quickly leaps up at his prize as it lifts away, trying desperately to pull down the large catch he had his eight green eyes locked upon. The multi-legged creature grasps the Kodiak pirate with his front appendages, quickly drawing Malefor down from the sky as more weight piles on to the load he carries.

With complete fear in his eyes, the large bear looks down at his feet, seeing the spider begin sinking his mandibles into the lower half of his body. A sharp pain fills his large frame, and quickly his eyes focus up.

"Help me!" he cries to the one he wanted as his own prize, feeling the tide turned in the other direction.

Malefor's heart breaks in a moment, knowing there is nothing he can do as he is dragged down into the same danger and is forced to release the large bear.

"No!" he calls out, watching helplessly as the terrified Kodiak strikes the ground, then is quickly wrapped in the same silk that encased him earlier.

The large spider looks up at Malefor then to the left at several more pirates, quickly leaving behind the first to chase another large meal.

"Hey!" Mya barks, as the purple dragon begins lowering down to the ground. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I can't leave him like that!" he argues.

However, Malefor suddenly notices hundreds of the smaller Araknoids emerge from the thicker grass, and holds his position above. They swarm the large cocoon of silk, anchoring themselves to the food source inside and begin draining him of life. Malefor looks up at Mya, showing the pain of this moment, as the large bear he tried saving starts howling in agony.

A horrible vision of clarity strikes her at this moment as well, feeling the phantom pain of being attacked in the same way, and with just a nod of her head, Malefor is on the ground. He grasps the sword he dropped before, then uses a delicate touch to slice the web cocoon from top to bottom.

Dozens of feasting spiders pour out of the large Kodiak's cocoon, quickly leaping upon the purple dragon that stands close.

Several poisonous stings are felt by the young son of Cynder, but with her heritage, the only pain he feels is the pinch of a small needle. However, it is still annoying enough to Malefor that he dispatches the vile creatures in a very harsh way. Waiting for as many of the smaller, but still rather large, spiders to attach themselves, the smart dragon uses the element these creatures hate, turning his body into a raging hot Fire.

Most of the cold-blooded spiders burn instantly. The unluckier ones who leapt from his rapidly increasing tempered frame, are scolded by the intense heat his body continues to produce.

Malefor, using an incredible control of his favorite power, strokes a flaming paw over the unconscious Kodiak's body, clearing any remaining spiders while not singeing a single hair on the brown bear's coat.

_Damn_! Mya says to herself in awe, watching as her boyfriend uses this element better than she can, which impresses her more. However, as he lifts the large bear twice his size with little trouble and hovers into the air with several long strokes of his still flaming wings, she truly becomes enamored with her catch.

"What _are_ you doing, _Private_!?" Cynder's voice rips into her son, as she finally approaches with Danielle by her side, startling both Malefor and Mya. Her eyes burn through his flaming body, showing an anger that _Mom_ has never shown her son before.

"We do _not_ fight alone...that is _not_ what a _Skylander_ does!"

Malefor quickly returns to his purple color, and his head lowers down with defeat in those words.

"I'm sorry, Mom..." He starts replying, and Cynder goes ballistic. She grasps his jaw tightly lifting it up to see her pure white eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" His mom shrieks, scaring him further, recalling what he was told never to do; address a family member as family during a mission.

"I meant, I'm sorry, _Commander_..."He retorts, never taking his eyes from his mother's and feeling even worse than he did a second ago. However, before he can voice his excuse, a sudden flash of light comes from the ground and a sadistic laughter, one that annoys Cynder more than Daxter's cackles, rises from the ground.

"Oh no, you're kidding me!" She remarks sarcastically, turning a full one eighty with her emotions, knowing the rules of engagement she was going to lay about fighting alone have just gone out the window. Cynder's eyes leave her son and focus on the portal that has opened below, then a volley of small red sticks of dynamite that preceded an annoying green troll. Several loud explosions fill the air with deep concussive noises, but it is the statement that follow which really gets under the dark Dragoness' scales.

"WOOOOO HOOOOO! I BLOWED IT _UP_!"

"It's BOOMER!" Malefor barks with a sudden joyful tone. However, he quickly shuts his trap, as his superior's eyes snap back to him.

"Sorry, Commander!" he remarks, watching his mother's stare burn through him again.

Cynder looks her child up and down, watching his aura rise with every explosion that continues to light up the sky behind him, and wanting nothing more than to turn around and enjoy the show.

"Well...are you waiting for someone to hold your _paw_, Private?" She suddenly remarks, looking down at the lone Skylander whom continues to devastate the thick grass lands with more boomsticks. "Get your butt down there and supply him cover!"

"YES, MA'AM!" He retorts, hoisting the large bear he has in his paws to her, and Cynder takes this burden of weight from his shoulders. At this moment she also breaks ranks, using her wing to keep Malefor from leaving.

"Be careful, Baby," She admonishes, and Malefor's eyes open wide with anger.

He looks at Mya, who blushes upon seeing the same reaction she has to being called that, before staring his mother down cold.

"_MOM_!"

The smile that fills Cynder's face is irremovable, knowing how angry he is, but seeing his aura swirl so brightly as her love is felt strong within. Though he will never admit it openly, Malefor actually enjoys the fact she still calls him this, but not when in public, or especially if his new girlfriend is in earshot. A fact he is reminded of as Mya glides close to his ear, then whispers.

"Go get 'em..._baby_!"


	24. Changing of the Guardian

Chapter 24 Changing of the Guardians

* * *

On the small island thousands of miles from Raptoria's main continent, a massive group of dragons gather around the one cave they hold sacred. And now more than ever. The green glow that continues to pulse from the darkness, and newest symbol of this cave's power, flickers in the eyes of those standing just outside.

Near three hundred survivors of the Great Purge, all with satisfied expressions, focus their eyes on one dragon whom they had feared more than the Raptorians themselves. However, no one is angry now, nor is there a single thought that is filled with the primal rage to kill, as they awkwardly find themselves honoring the Dark Master.

With his eyes already showing the countless tears that have fallen from them, Malefor looks around at the remainder of his son's legacy, and every dragon showing him their full attention and respect.

"I'm so...sorry!"

The humbled dragon wants to say more, but the words bind within his choked up throat. However, everyone can see his response to their appreciation, as all have tasted what Malefor had given...his legacy.

The purple dragon is overwhelmed with emotion, for on Avalar, his calls to be forgiven were unheard for a while, as most would shun the former Dark Master for what he had no control over. It took Spyro, Cynder, and the old Spirit Elder himself to help in the healing. Those three voices begged the world for just a moment of their time, allowing Malefor to plead his case.

Now, here on a planet that he read would treat him hostilely, only one dragon was needed to corral his subjects. His incredibly stronger frame, standing bold before the purple dragon he has killed five times in front of them, and offering up the thoughts of his now freed mind.

"I no longer want you to see me as your king..." Sterno barks out, looking back to Malefor and showing a proud smile. "...for I am above no dragon here!"

Malefor returns a slight grin, hearing a part of himself in the formerly snobbish ruler of this island.

"I ask you now to hear me as your friend..." he continues, turning his attention back to the crowd, and singling out a pair of proud green eyes.

"...one who has been humbled before the ancestors, and one who now understands how stubborn he was."

The powerful fire dragon then turns back to the one he made example of so many times before his subjects, and raises his paws up to the small crown upon his head. Sterno removes it with a steady motion, slowly lowering it to his right side, then with only his head, bows before the former Dark Master.

"I would humbly accept the apology you just offered Malefor, but it is not _I_ to whom you should be offering it any longer!"

His voice is proud, but hinted with shame, recalling the instances where he joyfully slain the dragon he truly believed was evil incarnate. However, a new voice is heard, one that comes from within his soul, feeling he has been touched by the ancestors themselves.

"I ask _your_ forgiveness...Great Ancestor of our race!" He says and everyone gasps hearing the words from Sterno's mouth with such a humbled tone. He finishes his bow, lowering completely to the ground with his front half, laying his head at the base of Malefor's front feet. The red dragon then does something he has never done since replacing Danielle as ruler.

Sterno sets his crown upon the ground and backs away, turning his head towards Hydrick, then showing the slightest of grins to his best friend.

"I was foolish for not listening, and you were the only one here who did. The one who heard the voice of reason first, and without being influenced by power." Sterno turns his eyes back to Malefor, and shows nothing but gratitude and resolve within them. "I know our _new_ King will graciously hear what must be said!"

With every dragon's jaw still laying on the floor, including Hydrick's, the former King grasps his crown from the ground, gently holding it before his chest proudly.

"If there are no objections..." Sterno barks out with a grand voice, beginning the last decree he will make as ruler, focusing his eyes upon his friend's. His smile widens, seeing the humble look in Hydrick's eyes, and he almost falters with a heavy jolt of pride.

Sterno clears his throat, making sure his voice remains pure.

"...then with this crown, and with the continued strength of our great ancestors, I hereby name Hydrick, son of Hydron and Aquianna; fifty ninth king of the Dragon Race, and defender of Raptoria!"

Sterno proudly strides to his friend, rises up on his hind legs, and places his former crown squarely between the green dragon's white horns. He then takes the new King in a strong embrace.

"Thank you for opening my eyes, friend..." Sterno whispers, then glances back at Malefor before returning to Hydrick's ear. "...this moment is because of you, and I see the future of our race is now in a wiser set of paws...Your Majesty."

Malefor is beside himself in shock, watching as this scene unfolds, feeling for the second time in his life, that he has been accepted. A sense of déjà vu strikes him hard, suddenly remembering the same moment he had on Avalar, as two young dragons made him finally feel welcome.

_It was only a month after the Dark Master had been slain by the duo of pure-blood Purple Dragons, taking back their realm from his evil rule. However, only Spyro and his family received the gratitude of a thankful world. _

_Even though the information about Malefor's assistance was well read into the history book, no one credited him in public, only hissing or spitting at the former Dark Master. He remained level-headed, getting Spiritual help from someone who endured the same suffering, as Cynder was also treated in this manner after the War._

_However, on a glorious day in New Warfang and one of those days he remembers well, believing in hind sight, that that one day was meant for him. _

_"That is amazing!" Malefor remarks, looking up at the Dragon's Palace, watching as the final touches are made to the King's Perch. The massive balcony just outside the throne room having been completely destroyed during the battle is now only a few brush strokes of paint from completion. _

_"How they ever got the palace back together this fast...I'll never know!"_

_"They are as proud as we are," Spyro replies, as he and his wife walk beside the former Dark Master, ensuring his safety while in public. _

_The smaller purple dragon rests his tail to the ground, sitting gently upon his hind quarters, stopping the small three dragon entourage in the Main Square. His eyes gazing up, singling out Mason, as he applies that last coat of dark red paint. _

_"This city is a _testament_ to that pride...and they will..."_

_"Excuse me?!" A soft young voice disturbs the group, and the three most powerful dragons on Avalar show surprise in their eyes, expecting no one to come close while the Dark Master is around. Spyro is stunned silent, noticing the two young whelplings whose attention is focused upon Malefor, and their eyes are not filled with anger._

_"Me?" The large purple dragon replies, stunned himself that he is being spoken to in a soft voice. _

_However, with just that one word, the young yellow and black dragoness who spoke cowers with fear._

_Malefor becomes upset as this small whelpling, and her even shyer friend, begins backing away._

_"Wait...please! Don't go," he says with a broken voice of his own, watching as the first chance to calmly speak with another dragon comes to a quick end._

_However, the six year old dragoness suddenly stops her retreat, as the former Dark Master's eyes show more fear than hers. _

_"My name is Voltera and I just wanted to ask you a question," the young dragoness remarks with a less shaky voice, almost feeling as if she is now in charge of the moment. _

_"I heard your voice when I took a piece of the crystal you gave us...and I just don't understand what you meant," she says with more and more confidence in every word. _

_Her desire for knowledge, far exceeding her fear, as a question kept spinning within her head since leaving Dragonfly Park with her parents. She did not tell her mom and dad that she took a piece, as they forbid her to hear anything the Dark master had to teach. A sentiment followed by many others._

_"I can't ask my parents about what I heard, so I'm lost." _

_Her voice trails off slightly, knowing how much trouble she would be in for just being before the Dark Master, but more so, of what she did behind their backs. Still, the thought of learning such a valuable lesson outweighs her fear, and this young dragoness' voice becomes strong once more._

_"How can I move through the air without a conductive element to focus on?"_

_Spyro and Cynder are dumbfounded, as not only has this child approached a dragon she was told to fear from birth, but seeing her tail start wagging eagerly with excitement as Malefor shows a smile. _

_"Well, that is easy young lady," he replies, turning his attention to the blue and green dragoness standing beside her, still showing great fear for where she stands. "However, it would be easier for you to learn that technique from your friend over here!"_

_"What do you mean...me?" the startled dragoness retorts._

_She is terrified that she is being spoken to by him, as she was reluctant to join her friend on this quest for an answer. However, Malefor lowers his head down slowly, getting eye level with a very timid blue dragon, and only increases his smile._

_"You are a Water dragoness...right?"_

_A startled nod confirms what anyone could notice about her, as this blue dragon's wings are attached to her forearms and legs, allowing her to move quickly through water._

_"Well...if you teach your friend here how to find the vapor of humidity within the air, then she can use that water to move from place to place!"_

_"WHAT!?" _

_The two young whelplings are startled, as Spyro's voice barks out with shock, and he quickly barges in front of the smaller dragonesses. _

_"YOU CAN REALLY _DO_ THAT?!"_

_Malefor laughs at Spyro's pure reaction, and he quickly looks around him to the young dragons that suddenly won't leave, regardless of how frightened they are. _

_"Do you young ladies wish to demonstrate it for our Hero?" he asks sarcastically. _

_Both perk up with the thought of showing their power to Spyro. However, fear quickly returns not understanding what they will demonstrate. _

_Malefor uses a soft paw to brush Spyro aside, stepping closer to the two small dragoness that remain focused on his eyes. _

_"Can you feel the water in the air?" He asks with a calm and soft tone in his voice and the younger of the two whelpling dragons nods her head slightly. _

_"Good!" he replies, slowing extending his paw out towards her, and he notices quickly that she does not back away. _

_A well of pride begins to fill his heart at this exact moment, and it is not the fact that she is suddenly fearless. His peripheral vision is filled with countless Dragons, Cheetahs and Manweresmalls, all moving in closer to get a view of the commotion. And for once, none are shouting in anger as they approach the former Dark Master._

_Malefor's massive paw practically engulfs the blue dragoness and his voice becomes hushed, only heard by one._

Teach your friend how to feel the mist around you.

_The young water dragoness is suddenly shown Malefor's own technique of learning this power, with a voice louder than any crystal could produce, and perfect clarity within this vision. Practicing for years, Malefor shows her how he would breathe out mists of water, then pass through them as energy. The clouds of vapor were steadily decreased, until he could actually feel the water in the air itself, even spotting raindrops from miles away to target._

_"Wow!" the blue dragoness remarks as Malefor's paw comes from her head, recalling all of these memories as if she stood there watching him. Her eyes focus on Voltera, and a smug smile crosses her face._

_The water dragoness suddenly releases a heavy mist from her mouth, encasing her friend in a cloud. _

_"OWW!" the yellow dragoness cries out, as this polar opposite element quickly begins stinging. However, several popping noises fill the air, and Voltera suddenly blots several yards from the cloud, reappearing in the dry air._

_Everyone stares in shock, with the exception of Malefor, as he knew what this Electric dragon's reaction would be to that sudden assault. However, he cannot believe her reaction._

_"THAT WAS TOTALLY WICKED!" Voltera barks out, turning her eyes back to her best friend, and showing an eagerness for more. "DO IT AGAIN, HYDRIS!"_

_The blue dragoness, whom had a look of embarrassment after hearing Voltera cry in pain, suddenly returns the smile she gets from her. Hydris opens her mouth wide, readying to release another cloud, but Malefor quickly intervenes with a sharp tone._

_"WAIT!" he barks, startling everyone around him for a moment, and stopping Hydris from hurting her friend again. "That was a very _unique_ way of teaching lesson one, but I would place the cloud _before_ her, and not _around_ her this time!"_

_Several dragons in the enlarged crowd chuckle hearing the sarcastic tone in Malefor's voice, and thought it only lasts a moment, the former Dark Master's heart fills with Spirit. They are not afraid, and are now curious of the power they see demonstrated by a pair of six year olds._

_Hydris fluffs out a large cloud before her friend, and quickly Volera sparks through it, sending a deafening roar through the streets as she moves a hundred yards lightning fast. Hydris quickly begins laughing, seeing her friend so happy, and charges on her feet as fast as she can to place another cloud before her. _

_However, as Hydris approaches the yellow and black chested dragoness, Voltera suddenly shoots back the other way, startling the crowd as she returns with tears in her eyes. _

_"Please...everyone...don't tell my mom or dad what I just did!" she begs somberly, realizing many of the witnesses in the crowd know her parents, and this type of gossip will get her punished. _

_"Don't worry, young one!" A very large orange and brown dragon remarks._

_He steps through the large crowd directly up to Malefor. He stands shoulder high to the former Dark Master, and his frame is just as wide. An almost arrogant look on his face, acting if what he says is so, as that is the way most Earth Dragons are._

_"You will _not_ get in trouble...I can promise that..." he continues, looking down at the young whelping he knows as his next door neighbor. "...your mom and dad will be guilty of the same thing after today!"_

_Voltera's eyes show confusion, as does Malefor's, and he becomes more confused as the large orange dragon asks his own question._

_"Will you be staying in the city for much longer?"_

_"Yes?" He replies with an almost questioning tone in his voice, and the Earth dragon gives a wide smile. _

_"Good," he replies, turning towards the West Gate of the city, and the exit that leads into Dragonfly Park. "I want to know where I can find you If I have any questions."_

_"Malefor!" Spyro calls from his side, but the purple dragon is involved with his thoughts and does not answer, keeping his eyes locked upon the orange dragon whom gains several followers._

_"MALEFOR!" The purple dragon barks louder, and the former Dark Master slowly turns his head to his new friend. However his eyes suddenly play tricks on him seeing a green dragon instead of the Hero of Avalar._

"HEY! MALEFOR!" Hydrick's voice and face take the purple dragon by surprise, especially seeing the green eyes of his newest friend sitting directly before his own.

"HELLO! Are you awake?"

Malefor balks for a second, clearing the wonderful vision from his mind, but remains in his day dream for another moment. The sun shining down forces him to look up and notice, like that day in New Warfang eleven years earlier, barely a cloud is floating around in the blue sky.

"I am awake, Your Majesty..." he remarks, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath of comfort, before returning them to the new king of Raptoria. "...and I am ready to say what I must."

Malefor's enormous wings unfold from his side, stretching out as far as they can in each direction, then quickly snap straight back against his flanks. He places his right paw to his chest, delicately lowering his heavy frame with only his left front paw, and keeps his wings back tightly.

"I ask your forgiv..." he begins to say, but Hydrick lowers a paw down across the bridge of Malefor's nose, snuffing his words.

"Yes... yes... yes..." the king barks out sarcastically, turning his eyes back to his followers, and showing a smile worthy of a leader. "...you've said that you're sorry countless times these past hours, Malefor, but we want to hear about something _else_ now,"

Several dragons in the background begin nodding their heads, as Malefor's wisdom has given them glimpses of his life. These strong images show the abilities the purple dragon has in each element, but mostly what they see, are other dragons.

Hydrick removes his paw from Malefor's nose, allowing the purple dragon to rise back up to his eye level, and see the smile that fills the new king of Raptoria's face.

"Tell us about our home."

* * *

With his golden scaled belly laying upon a pile of old cushions and his purple eyes focused on the last page of the largest book in the Library of Dragons, Spyro can see the unbelievable scene playing out on the other dragon world. The smile that fills his face is irremovable now, knowing every book he has taken interest in, glows with the light of a hero's virtue.

His oldest son, whose book now sits by his side, just as he is doing in the real world, glows with a subtle light of love for one's father. His youngest boy, that book sitting atop Sparx's, now brightly lit with the conflict of battle, along with the passion and love he is showing for Mya. Cynder's book, also by his paw, shining brightly for her husband, filled with the emotion of watching her son defend his love, and his mother.

And then there is Malefor's book, illuminating Ignitus' sleeping chamber, as his aura untangles with every story he regales to those lost long ago.

"Good for you, ya old dragon..." he remarks with a certain pride in his voice, seeing the moment with perfect clarity, and enjoying the smiles that light his pages brighter. "...I _knew_ you could do it."

"So...you think that was only _his_ doing?" A voice calls out from the door into the large chamber, and Spyro's eyes quickly turn towards, then away from the blue dragon that enters.

"Please Spyro...do not avert your eyes from me," Odin requests with an almost somber tone, wanting nothing more than to look upon one of the most stable pair of eyes he's created.

"I want to see them."

Spyro slowly returns his humbled stare back to the creator of all things, but keeps his head held low.

"I'm honored..."

"Yes...yes, you're honored to be in my presence..." Odin finishes for the now terrified purple dragon, and he quickly steps inside Ignitus' chamber and closes the door. "...but maybe you should not feel so honored!"

Spyro's brow lowers, showing great confusion as the First Ancestor says nothing else, and shows him a look of anguish. The crystal blue dragon, twice Spyro's size, strides over to one of his favorite children, and slowly lies beside him.

"I screwed this up, Spyro!" He says with little subtly, and the purple dragon balks with surprise.

"You, great king?" Spyro pauses for a good length looking for any words to say, but only one spills from his mouth. "_How_?"

"I can be impatient at times," God relates with a snicker in his voice, knowing some of the things he has created in short periods of time. However, a smile returns to his face, recalling his newest realm he is working upon.

One created in six days.

"However, I like to say I'm...spontaneous!" he continues, showing Spyro his smile, loosening up the very tense purple dragon with a bit of humor.

"So...What did you _do_?" The now calmer hero remarks after another long silent pause, and Odin's grin doubles in size. His translucent left wing unfurls from his side, covering Spyro in a blanket of pure warmth and Spirit, almost as if Cynder were holding him.

"You see! This is why I like dragons..." Odin says with pride, looking down at his paw and admiring one of his many forms. "...no nonsense, get to the _point_!"

"I didn't mean..."

_Shut up, Spyro, and listen!_ Odin remarks with a strong thought, feeling the purple dragon revert to his fear of the First Ancestor's wrath.

"I made a mistake!" God bluntly says without pause, looking down at the ground, then back to Malefor's book. "And this poor dragon, and his kin, were forced to suffer the consequences."

Spyro can see the anguish in Odin's eyes, but says nothing, knowing there is more to be said. However, after a very uncomfortably long pause, Spyro pulls himself from under the cover of the great dragon's wing, and maneuvers himself between Odin and Malefor's book.

"What mistake?"

The large blue dragon's sapphire eyes lock upon Spyro's.

"I had forgotten them," he says softly, looking away from the purple dragon, as if he should be humble in his presence. However, his eyes return to Spyro's, as a soft paw is gently placed upon the side of his neck.

"Well...I can tell by your expression this wasn't _purposely_ done..." the smaller dragon remarks, reading the pain in the First Ancestor's eyes, and trying his best to comfort him with his own words. "...so you made a mistake...everyone does!"

"I am that I am, Spyro...I don't make mistakes!"

The purple dragon can see a serious look overtake the First Ancestor, and yet the purple dragon smiles a bit wider.

"Well, I'm not one being judgmental here, Great Master, but..." Spyro pauses for a moment, and his smile gets a little bigger. "...you are the one that just admitted to forgetting about an entire group of dragons, and you are the one feeling this regret!"

"SO...What's your point?!" God retorts with a more powerful tone in his voice, staring down at the much smaller Spyro, who does not retreat this time.

"I guess my point is...no one is perfect...not even you!" Spyro pauses for a moment again, realizing whom he just said that to, and yet a wider smile crosses his face. "And I cannot tell you how much better I feel, knowing that even the _First Ancestor_ must learn from his mistakes as well."

A slight smile cross the large blue dragon's muzzle, hearing such a blunt, but yet thoughtful remark.

"_I'm_ the one that's supposed to teach, Spyro..."

The purple dragon, with his paw still sitting below Odin's jaw, slides it up to cover his master's mouth.

"I've known many teachers that made mistakes..." Spyro says somberly, recalling the lessons learned long ago from the dragon that brought him to this Library. "...but it's the ones who overcome those mistakes that we learn from the most!"

Odin's smile allows Spyro to lower his paw, seeing the acceptance in the First Ancestor's eyes.

"So what I do now?" he asks, and Spyro balks heavily.

"YOU'RE ASKING ME!?"

Odin stands up on his four paws, and gently bumps Spyro with his muzzle to move with him, and the purple dragon cautiously follows the larger dragon to the closed door.

"Tell me, young hero..." Odin remarks, opening the door ever so slightly, showing the two guardians talking to the polar bear that Spyro disfigured. "...what do you think of _him_?"

"Lord Cypher?"

Odin closes the door again, as Spyro's voice draws their attention.

"Tell me...I want to know what kind of advice you truly give."

Spyro pauses and thinks, recalling the moment he first met the pirate, and the pain he inflicted for hurting his wife.

"Well my first impression of him is obvious..." Spyro states bluntly, looking down at his own arm, and regretting the moment he took revenge. "...but looking back, I was the one who made the wrong impression!"

"Really!?" Odin retorts, watching as Spyro's aura turns a different shade. A near purplish red hue comes from his soul, as Fury fills his heart for what he did.

"I've had a chance to talk with him, understand what kind of person he is, and..." Spyro pauses again, looking at his paw once more, and slumping his shoulders very hard.

"...he's very much like me!"

Odin smiles, knowing the answer already, as the purple dragon's thought are easy to hear.

"So you think he's like you?" God asks rhetorically, then presses Spyro for a reason.

"How so?"

"Cypher is a ruthless, vicious, and deadly killer...but in his own way...he's only providing protection for his family."

The purple dragon pauses again, then shows the First Ancestor nothing but resolve in his eyes.

"If you asked a Grublin about me...they would say I was a ruthless, vicious, and deadly killer...but again...I was just providing protection for my family."

Spyro suddenly feels a huge release, as Odin's smile lights up the room, realizing the First Ancestor has found some wisdom from him.

The large dragon places his huge paw upon the purple dragon's head, rubbing it ever so gently, sending Spiritual chills down Spyro's back.

"Come my, young hero," he beckons, opening the door wide, and looking upon the large brown-haired guardian of the Bear race. His voice lowers down so not too be heard by the group in the main room "I need you to help me convince an old friend to step down and a warrior to take his place."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Spyro retorts loudly, startling the group to look upon the two dragons emerging from the private chamber.

"Is something wrong, _Master_?" Ignitus asks cautiously, as Spyro's eyes show anxiousness, but quickly he notices his eyes focus upon Kodiak.

"Yes, Ignitus!" Odin replies, then drastically fakes a dry cough. "I need a drink...this place is too dusty. I mean do you ever _clean_ in here?"

The smaller blue dragon rolls his eyes, then wipes a single talon across a nearby book shelf as he strides towards his master. He shows the powerful blue dragon his pristine claw, along with a very unamused stare.

"If you wanted me to step out of the room, next time, just ask without insulting my Library!" he says with a very aggressive tone, bumping past the larger dragon as he heads to the exit to retrieve a few buckets of water from the well. "I clean every day in here, since I have nothing better to do with my _Time_!"

However, he stops as his flight path brings him beside Kodiak, seeing how anxious the bear guardian has become.

"Do not be afraid of what may come, my old friend," Ignitus says calmly while looking back at Odin, seeing the same pair of eyes his former lives have seen, and knowing what this private conversation is already about. "You will be _asked_ to step down, not told...and I promise it will be your choice, great Guardian."

Kodiak watches as Ignitus glides from his own library, knowing it will probably be the last time he sees him, and a slight smile fills his face. For as much as the two argued, Kodiak has seen the same Spirit within every different version of the Dragon Chronicler, and a certain satisfaction fills his heart.

"Is he right, Master? Are you asking me to step down?"

Odin lowers his head, knowing his answer is not the one Kodiak wants, and quickly the large dragon changes his form to resemble the one he is going to address. His translucent wings fade to dust from his back, and the light blue scales that surround him begin to soften. The majestic set of white horns upon his head shrink down to nothing, allowing his small rounded ears to stick up prominently.

"Bosco?" Lord Cypher remarks with complete shock, the suddenly his eyes grow wide, realizing how many things he did before God's eyes.

Quickly the white bear is to his knees, as his large frame becomes too heavy to handle. However, Bosco's attention remains firmly upon an old friend's eyes.

"Yes I am great Kodiak, but as Ignitus had pointed out from his own experience...the choice is yours."

The small brown bear walks directly up to the great Kodiak Guardian and the massive chronicler of this species lowers his head down to meet his master's.

"Can I ask a question or two, great master?" he says with tears in his eyes, feeling depress in how he has failed over the past centuries, knowing this war that is upon his race could have easily been avoided.

With a quick nod of his Bosco's head, the large humbled Kodiak asks the most important question he feels in heart.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No!" The voice of the First Ancestor is adamant, and quick to respond, making sure one of his best friends knows he is not upset with him. The tiny bear, compared to the Guardian, places a soft paw upon his nose, and fills his soul with Spirit.

"I am angry with myself, Kodiak, for making you fear the power you could wield, and for this reason, the fault is mine."

The large bear eases his tensions as the first and most important question is answered in a way he could never have expected.

"Where will I go?"

"Earth!" Bosco replies, and the large Kodiak gives him an inquisitive look.

"Where is that?"

A vision of the blue and green sphere is shown to his servant, and a vast population of wild bears that roam the planet.

"They will need guidance on this young world, as this planet will have a combination of creatures beyond your imagination..." Bosco, stuns his large friend with a strong surge of energy, forcing the Bear Chronicler to focus upon his master's stare. "...but you will find these creatures are more difficult than a dragon! And I will expect the proper response from this race when provoked...understood?"

Kodiak gives a slight smile, seeing how high upon the chain God sees this race, and a slight nod comes from his head.

"Anything else, Kodiak?" Bosco replies sarcastically, already seeing approval in his friend's eyes to this new challenge. However, he also senses a single question that remains.

"Whom have you decide will replace me?"

A smug grin fills the First Ancestor's eyes, as he turns towards Spyro.

"Someone who knows how to get things done and is willing to use a strong fist to make his point heard loudly..." Bosco replies, then turns his eyes to the white Polar bear beside him. "...and I think that this one _here_ fits the bill!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

A subtle and smooth grumbling sound comes from deep within his chest, matching the slightly louder purring noise his father is producing beside him. However, as both purple and gold dragons lie in the throne room with pure contentment, there is one who is not content at all.

"So when do you think he will wake up, General?" A slightly raspy high pitched voice asks again, and Sparx turns his head towards the blue hedgehog that appeared only ten minutes ago.

Pacing back and forth, having been given no orders, the great Sonic becomes annoyed as his commanding officer yawns for a moment, then arrogantly smiles.

"Well, I have been patiently waiting here for two hours, General, and my dad has done nothing different since I placed him on that pillow," Sparx pauses, seeing his father is still grasping the cushion he gave him. The smile he has widens, before looking back up at Sonic, and continuing in a very nonchalant tone. "So your guess is as good as mine!"

"I hate waiting around!"

"Oh shut up with your incessant whining!" A voice barks from the beside the throne, and Sonic turns his attention to the gray-haired cheetah that is protecting Lord Cypher's unconscious body.

"You're worse than Cyril with the belly aching, tiny rodent, so if you don't mind...try putting a sock in it already."

Sonic shows the taller old cheetah warrior a rage filled pair of eyes, however, Tristan just returns the dead stare.

"Are you trying to intimidate me with that hard look? Because it's not working!" He remarks sarcastically. However, his attention is quickly taken to the white bear, as a hard shudder is seen in his peripheral vision.

Everyone's jovial mood leaves in an instant, as Lord Cypher begins roaring uncontrollably, than rises up on his hind paws. Tristan grasps the forearm of the convulsing pirate, only to be met with a harsh shock of pure energy. His limp body is then flung towards the far wall with great force.

Sparx, seeing his friend thrown violently, gets up from his father's side, However, Sonic is already to the back wall, and catches the larger cheetah before a devastating impact. Everyone in the room remains startled with shock as Cypher continues to build up with power. But nothing could prepare them for what happens next, as his body explodes into pure energy.

"What the _hell's_ happening in here!?" Monsoon bellows from the balcony door, as he and the other three guardians; Volteer, Crystal, and Storm, return in haste.

The look in everyone's eyes is frightening to the four guardians and they quickly notice the large white Polar Bear is missing.

"Where is _Cypher_?!" Storm barks out. However, everyone's attention is once again pulled to a sudden noise, and this one a yelp of pure fear.

"_DAD_!" Sparx cries out, as Spyro's body suddenly starts to shudder like Cypher's.

"NOOOO!" His voice pierces everyone's ears, as this fearful yelp echoes several times within the cavernous stone walled throne room.

Sparx, caring nothing for his own wellbeing, leaps upon his father to hold him down as his body begins rising up, again like Cypher's.

"NO DAD...PLEASE!" Sparx cries, believing just as the white bear had done a moment ago, that his father will soon explode into nothingness.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!"

Everyone in the room fills with panic, expecting the same result as before. But again, nothing could prepare them for what they witness. A purple flash of pure energy, pulses into the room, then Spyro's arms and wings suddenly surround Sparx.

"I'm not going anywhere... son."

Sparx does a double take, hearing that voice that calms him most, and his eyes quickly snap up to meet his father's.

"Dad..." the young dragon's voice trails off, unable to speak of how relieved he is, but nothing else is said, nor does it need to be.

Spyro lowers his muzzle down, placing a very gentle kiss upon his first born son's head.

"I know, Sparx..." he replies, showing his spiritual feeling son the aura he has never seen from his father before.

"...I love you too."


	25. Campfires

Chapter 25 Campfires

* * *

The crackling sound of a small inferno, amplified within the large cavern, fills the ears of a weary and tired black dragon. However, his eyes remain wide open, focused upon the dancing flames before him. Until eleven years ago, the shadow dragon hated this hot element, as it was nearly the polar opposite of his own cooler feeling powers. However, after a sudden strong bond with Spyro during the final battle with the Dark Master, Nightshade has found this element soothes him when he feels angered.

The long journey to the deepest catacomb nears completion, and is already more successful than Nightshade could have believed, as six small shards of clear crystal sit inside his satchel. But mostly, what surprises him is that he hasn't killed the two wolves he was forced to accompany.

"I wish I could understand why I'm here, Jordan," he says to the fire, waiting for a response, slowly nodding his head after hearing one from within.

"I _know_ they are trying to make things right, but why did they have to do that to _your_ grave..." he replies to the answer that was given, looking away as tears form in his green eyes. "...I was just getting over the pain..." his eyes then return to the fire, showing his friend the agony he feels.

"...and now it's like you died all _over_ again!"

"Who are you talking too, Master?" A very timid voice asks from the adjoining cavern, and Nightshade doesn't move his head at all, knowing already who addresses him. Fang has not been able to talk to the black dragon without trepidation.

"None of your damn business...Dog!" Nightshade replies angrily, wanting one of his friend's grave robbers to just walk away.

However, Fang continues into the room where the black dragon lays, lowering a large portion of his dinner by his side.

"I was just wondering if you wanted what I didn't, sir?" He asks, knowing Nightshade has had the same portions they have, and with his size, believes the larger dragon is still hungry.

Nightshade looks down at the plate, untouched by the younger wolf, and though he is starving for more food, the black dragon slaps it away.

"GET THE _HELL_ AWAY FROM ME!" he barks angrily, rising to hind legs to emphasize is rage. "I WANT NOTHING FROM _YOU_...YOU WORTHLESS, GRAVE-ROBBING _BASTARD_!"

Nightshade balks with shock as Fang shows no fear in his eyes, only depression and tears come from his broken stare, and slowly he walks away in shame.

Slate, standing by the cave entrance, waits for his brother to leave, before entering the dark dragon's room himself.

"You know that _dog_ idolizes you?" the older brother remarks with his own anger, taking Nightshade's attention to him.

"Well...he has a hell of a way of showing it!" The young adult dragon retorts arrogantly, before lowering back down to his stomach, and returning his eyes to the fire.

"Yes he sure does," Slate replies without hesitation, striding between the fire and the Shadow Dragon to retake his attention. "And I'm surprised you didn't notice it either!"

"What are you barking about, you piece of sh..."

Slate angrily clasps his paw upon Nightshade muzzle, and yanks the larger dragon eye to eye with him.

"I'm barking about that scar under his left eye...do you want to know _how_ he got that?!"

Nightshade becomes angered being held against his will, and with little effort, swipes his paw into Slate's exposed chest. The impact clears the air from the gray wolf's lungs, and drives him to the ground with great force. The dark dragon immediately pounces upon him and shows his fangs and claws.

"YOU THINK I CARE?!"

"Yes..." Slate struggles to answer, with the weight of a dragon on his already pain-filled chest, keeping his eyes focused upon the angry friend of one of their mistakes. "...because he was trying to do what _you_ couldn't."

Nightshade, still enraged in the moment, becomes slightly confused, and releases his hold upon Slate's chest, allowing the smaller wolf to take in some air.

"You better start making sense."

Slate takes a deep breath, then looks upon his brother who has returned to the cavern entrance. He gestures a paw for the younger wolf to stay put, and slowly he strides to other side of the dark dragon.

"My brother was asked to help get one last dragon, and he was so afraid, because I wasn't there with him," he relates softly, making sure his brother cannot hear the confession he is making for him. "However, when he got to the site, he was no longer afraid...he was _enraged_."

Slate reaches into his small satchel, removing a tiny photo for Nightshade to see. It shows the two wolves together side by side in Fang's room, and both with the smile of happier days. However, what the black dragon notices most, are the posters of _him_ lining the back wall of a young pup's room.

"He _worshiped_ the ground you walked on. Read every single article that had to do with you. And when you were made the personal Valet of the Spirit Elder..." Slate pauses with a chuckle in his voice, recalling how geeked out his brother was to hear that news.

"...you'd think they named _you_ King that day!"

The gray wolf looks at Nightshade for a moment, happy to see the dragon is not enraged anymore. In fact, Slate can see the slight regret he feels now for yelling at Fang. He then turns his eyes to his brother, staring upon the still healing scar under his left eye, and he lowers his head feeling the pain his brother does.

"He _knew_ whose grave they were going to take from, and he stepped up to the Alpha in protest."

A tear falls from his eye, knowing how badly they beat his brother.

"They took turns punching him for nearly an hour, making sure he would keep his mouth shut!"

"I'm so sorry!" Fang cries out from the room's entrance, as he recalls the moment himself. He walks away in shame, knowing his effort stopped nothing, that Jordan's body was removed from its resting place regardless.

"He failed his hero," Slate remarks, getting up quickly to follow his brother, knowing how distraught he is, but looks back at Nightshade before stepping from the room. "I just wanted you to know that...before you decide to tear his head off _again_ for trying to make things _right_!"

The Shadow dragon watches as Slate lowers to four paws and begins running after his brother. His eyes then return to the fire, and a subtle voice fills his head.

"I know...everyone deserves a second chance!" he says, hearing this voice scold him for his insensitivity.

However, this voice is not from the friend that was taken, but the friend who gave him so much power. A power that has allowed this dragon to excel in his elemental control, but mostly his mental control.

"I'll try harder, Spyro...I promise!"

Nightshade gets up from the fire, and pads over to the other room, looking upon the two wolves comforting one another. It takes a moment for the words to come from his mouth, but the dark dragon finally gets up the nerve to speak.

"Fang," he says with a lowered tone in his voice, and both wolves quickly turn their attention to him "Can you come over here for a moment?"

With fear in his movements, Fangs slowly gets up from his brother's side, and trudges over to the dark black and gray chested dragon.

"Yes, Master?" His voice shaky, his words soft and barely audible.

"Please...come in," the dark dragon gestures his paw inside the room he just kicked Fang from, and both return to the spot by the fire.

Nightshade takes his own guilt-filled breath, knowing how this wolf has tried to apologize dozens of times, and has been met with nearly the same response he got from the Alpha. His eyes then lock upon the gnarly red scar upon Fang's left cheek, and more guilt is piled atop his own.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you!" The dark dragon says, looking to the fire for support, and getting what he needs from the element Spyro has taught him so much about. Except how to make one. "And I also want to _thank_ you for making this Fire for me."

"It's nothing great, Master," he begins to say, but quickly the dark dragon cuts him off.

"Please, Fang, I am not your _master_," he remarks, looking upon the eyes that turn towards his, showing him compassion for the first time ever. "The name is Nightshade. I don't ever want you to call me that again!"

"I'm sorry, Master..." The young wolf covers his mouth with a paw, realizing how fast he has disobeyed, and Nightshade smiles inside seeing him back pedal so fast. "I mean I'm sorry Nightshade...sir, ahhh... I... ahhh!"

A soft black paw is lowered upon Fang's head, and a gentle rub is given to comfort the terrified wolf.

"Settle down, young fool, I am no longer angry with you," he says, knowing that should help in lowering his tension, which it does as Fang begins relaxing in Nightshade's presence.

The black dragon's paw then lowers down to Fang's jaw, lifting it slightly so he can see the scar he had not previously noticed, and his heart fills with pain seeing the size of it.

"This is what they did for trying to help Jordan?"

Fang's eyes open wide and several tears fall from them in an instant as his tension returns tenfold.

"I swear I tried!"

Nightshade quickly stands on his hind legs and pulls Fang up with him. He embraces the broken wolf to his chest, and lets him hear the pounding of his heart.

"Easy now, Fang." he says softly, making sure to keep the young wolf calmed, as his body begins shaking uncontrollably.

"I'M SO SORRY... I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Fang breaks down hard and begins crying as if he was confessing his mistakes to his own father.

Nightshade's eyes lock upon Slate's, as big brother keeps a vigil on little brother from the room's entrance. However, after only a moment, the wolf shows a great smile to the black dragon, and simply walks away, realizing Fang is in good paws already.

The Shadow Master continues holding the smaller wolf, allowing him to unleash the emotions he has never truly had a chance to, until now. His confessions of weakness and shame spew from the depths of his heart, and Nightshade suddenly feels the soul of his friend Jordan around him again. A loud crackle pops from the fire to his left, and Nightshade balks actually hearing words within the roaring inferno.

_I am at piece my friend...let him be as well._

"I forgive you, Fang," Nightshade says calmly, continuing to hold the tween-aged wolf, knowing his regret is real.

Fang suddenly begins to breathe easier, though he still strains to take full breaths, as his emotions run adrenalin throughout his entire frame.

"You...do?" his shuddering voice asks, taking a tighter embrace of his hero's chest, overwhelmed by the support he is receiving by the one he caused pain.

Nightshade releases his hold, placing Fang upon his paws gently, then looks dead into his blood-shot eyes.

"It was wrong what you did, and you knew that from the start..." The black dragon pauses, looking upon the fire for more support, but this time nothing comes, and Nightshade nods his head towards the flames. He realizes at this moment, that this is his choice, and the Shadow Master looks within himself.

"...but you had no choice except do as told, or die. I have known that type of slavery myself."

Nightshade, once again, reaches his paw out to Fang's jaw, tilting his head to the right so he may look upon the scar left by his Alpha. He shows the younger wolf a look of disgust.

"I fought as hard as I could, Master... b -" the slightly calmer wolf begins to say, but Nightshade places his other paw upon Fang's jaw, holding it closed, and showing him an angered look.

_Oh no...I called him Master again_, he thinks to himself, as Nightshade lowers his head down to him, and once again, his tensions begin rising.

"I'm going to say this once...AND ONLY _ONCE_!" the black and gray dragon barks with anger, freezing Fang solid with his tone of voice. A chilling sensation upon his wounded cheek takes his attention, as well as the smile that suddenly returns to Nightshade's face.

"_Never_ blame yourself again..." he says showing nothing but the same resolve a young wolf has seen on every single one of the posters that lined his childhood room. "...it was _not_ your fault!"

Fang is left speechless for the moment, as idol worship begins sinking into his head, suddenly realizing he has his hero back. His eyes remain locked upon Nightshade's, as the black dragon removes his paws from his face, and sits back upon his hind quarters. However, the euphoric feeling leaves, as the Shadow dragon suddenly clocks Fang across the other cheek with a stinging backhand.

"And _don't_ call me 'Master'!"

Fang rubs the spot that was just struck, and looks at Nightshade in a different way.

"How bout if I just call you an As..."

* * *

_"I'm sorry brother...I should have listened," the large brown bear remarks to himself, looking upon the massive armada that leaves orbit, heading for a planet they knew nothing about until only a day ago. _

_His brother's fears only understood now, as he watches a single purple and gold dragon take down three crews of accomplished pirates with relative ease._

_"The dragons are going to kill everyone, and it's because of me!"_

_Damian's eyes return to the swamp, and looks with fear upon the battle that is at hand, as Malefor continues making his Kodiak leader look bad._

_"We're doomed!" he says to himself, watching several other dragons begin coming from the North, and that is when it happens._

_A large spider pounces upon Damian's back, and a piercing pain stabs his neck. The needle-like stinger of the Araknoid quickly doses the young, but large, Kodiak until he stops moving, then begins wrapping hits kill for the incoming swarm behind, before heading to the next. _

_Damian's eyes watch with terror before being blurred out by a thick cocoon of web, seeing countless Araknoid's begin taking control of the battlefield._

_"My friends...My family...My race...No one is going to survive, and it is all my _fault_."_

_Suddenly a tingling sensation over takes his entire body, beginning from his hind legs and quickly covering him to his nose. The large Kodiak is overwhelmed with pain at this moment as the swarm of spiders that just entered the cocoon, begin to feed on his live frame. Damian shudders for all he's worth, but the cocoon only tightens around him, causing even more pain._

_"Cypher! Help me!"_

_The young Kodiak knows it is a request that cannot be answered, but continues to call for his brother, hoping his last thoughts will be of the one who always cared for his well-being. A sudden warmth fills his entire soul along with a pristine light that glows within his closed eyes, A Spiritual touch is felt at this moment, and Damian makes his last request _

_"Forgive me, brother!" he says with his dying breath._

"Hey...wake up!"

The voice is not understood for a moment, but Damian suddenly opens his eyes.

"Are you OK?"

He can hear the question asked, but his mind and vision remain blank for a moment. However, as the fog of poison absolves, and his dreary eyes refocus, shock fills his heart

"Are you OK?"

Damian's mouth shudders several time, but not a single sound comes out, seeing the green eyes of a black and red dragon staring from above.

"Are ... you ... OK?" Cynder asks, and still the large Kodiak remains confused about the question.

"I was _dead_...you're a _dragon_...what's going on?"

Cynder places her paws upon the large bear, gently holding him down as he tries to get up. She lowers her head down to his, giving him a very stern look, causing the defenseless pirate to stop scrambling.

"HEY! Does a Bear CRAP in the woods?" she asks with pure sarcasm in her voice.

Damian quickly snaps from his fear with complete confusion in this question, allowing her to ask the one she really wants answered.

"ARE...YOU...O...K?"

Damian finally nods, and Cynder quickly leaps from his side to the next bear that is suffering from toxic shock, and lowers her mouth down to his neck.

"HEY!" Damian yells in anger as the dark purple and scarlet red dragoness bites his friend, but quickly a strong arm keeps him from getting up to stop her.

"She's _helping_ him, stupid!" a tiny green troll remarks with a very smug tone, then points at Damian's neck. "How do you think she healed you...with a KISS...HA HA HA!"

Damian's paw is quickly to his neck, and his eyes pop open as his pads come across the small puncture wounds on his throat.

"I don't feel them!" he says with complete surprise, and Boomer continues his laughter.

"Cause she's a softy, and don't want ya ta feel pain, my boy."

A powerful hand slaps down upon Damian's back, sending a new pain throughout his frame, and his eyes look back upon the small green troll with a bit of fear. He knows this tiny creature outmatches his strength with just that slap, and cowers to think if he becomes aggressive. However, the smile that appears glued to his face, allows Damian to remain calm, as does Boomer's jovial tone.

"Pain builds character, Shaggy!"

Damian rubs his shoulder several times to alleviate the pain, which doesn't work, then looks back to Boomer with his own smug grin.

"How much _character_ does one _need_?" he snipes, however his attention is taken back towards Cynder as she revives the poisoned pirate bear, and quickly leaps to another.

_I guess a lot_, he says to himself, watching how fast she has moved to revive a large amount of his friends, some whom are now helping two younger dragons unsheathe the remaining trapped bears from spider cocoons. Overwhelmed with what his refocusing eye behold, Damian notices how many of his friends are being tended to, as Mya, young Malefor, and a host of rescued pirates clear the webbing from the last few bears. However, another hard jolt to his back snaps Damian's attention to Boomer.

"Come boy...I know the best cure for pain," the old troll bellows, turning the Kodiak's attention back to him with another solid hand across his back.

"What's that?" he gets out before become silent with shock in what he sees.

Dozens of the large Araknoids are now roasting on a spit over a smoldering fire, and Boomer simply grasps one of the larger creature's legs.

"Food, son... _food_!" he remarks, taking a giant bite from the perfectly cooked appendage. "And there ain't nothin' better than eatin' the one that tried killin' ya...believe you me!"

"Oh, that's _nasty_!" Damian barks out, however several familiar voices shout in unison from his right.

"Just try it, you coward!" a group of pirates remark, sitting beside a large pile of bones, enjoying the spoils of an odd but tasty meal.

Damian balks with surprise as his friends continue wolfin' down spider legs and his stomach churns as one bear actually grasps a smaller Araknoid, then tosses the entire thing in his mouth.

"Eww!" His paw is quickly to his mouth, keeping down the pile of fruits and vegetables he enjoyed earlier.

However, his condition only worsens as Boomer rips another leg from the roasting Araknoid, then holds it before Damian's nose,

The large Kodiak passes out and hits the ground to a chorus of laughter.

"HEY, CYNDER! I don't think you helped him enough! " Boomer barks out, taking the black dragon's attention from the last victim she is helping, and her eyes quickly focus upon Damian.

"What did you _do_ to him, Boomer!?" She quips with an angered tone, flying back to a bear she already healed with her Spirit, and now concerned to how he is flat on his back again.

"I did nothin' but offer up some good food, Ma'am..." Boomer replies innocently, then pauses, taking another bite from the Spider leg and gesturing it at the unconscious bear. "...then he fell on his butt!"

"He's a _vegetarian_," A friend of the large Kodiak remarks, then looks at his buddies as he continue eating. "And we love teasing him about it as well, but that was _classic_."

"Ohhhh!" Boomer remarks, quickly pulling the large hunk of meat away from the sickly looking bear, who wakes at the smell by his nose again. "Sorry, Cynder...I'll go over there and finish this!"

The Spirit dragon shows him a stern look before shaking her head, and Boomer quickly slips away without harm coming to him. A smile fills her face watching the green troll back away fast, and again she shakes her head.

"Please forgive him, Damian," she says softly, shocking the bear as his name is used. "he has had way too many impacts to his head over the years to understand...anything!"

"And damn _proud_ of it, Cynder!" Boomer replies, knowing he is out of her tail blade's reach.

The black dragon glares at her comrade in arms, and shows a very sarcastic smile. However, her attention is taken back to the young bear with an uneasy question.

"How do you know my name?" Damian replies, and Cynder slowly grasps his paw to help him up, making a connection for her to show her ability.

_I have a unique way of hearing things_. she says with thought, hoisting Damian back to his feet with a sturdy paw, and hearing his next thought with pure clarity.

"And no... we are not enemies!"

Damian again falls on his rump, but this time Cynder makes sure he remains upright with a stabilizing grip and a pulse of Spirit to ease his thoughts. The two stare at each other for a moment before Damian final realizes who she is.

"You are the one that my brother attacked...aren't you?"

Cynder's smile leaves for a moment, as the large brown-haired Kodiak shows an image of his Polar bear brother, however, that infectious smile returns in the next second.

"Yes...it was me your brother encountered," she replies, then steals several thoughts from the large bear, while still helping him remain upright.

Fear of whom he speaks to begins overwhelming his mind, but what Cynder can hear most is the shame he has for his brother and himself.

_Don't apologize for what you _have_ done. Just focus on what needs to be done _now_. _

Her voice is carried on a wave of healing energy, helping a stranger to understand what she is all about. Damian's eyes remain focused on Cynder's, as the last of her message is made loud and clear.

"We have a war to stop and I am hoping you can convince your brothers here to help us."

Damian again looks around, getting nods from every bear he makes eye contact with, then looks back into Cynder's sparkling greens.

Not a word needs be said, as his expression answers the question, along with the strong thought Cynder can hear already. However, as a very vocal race, the large Kodiak rears up on his hind legs, towering several feet above the dragoness standing on fours. His eyes focus hard upon Cynder's and his front paws are placed strongly upon her shoulders.

"You have our support!"

Cynder suddenly rises to hind legs and places her paws upon the large Kodiak's shoulders. She raises up to his eyes level, though she could easily rise above him, remaining equal with the young bear.

"You are good soul and I would gladly accept any help you offer!"

It is at this moment, Damian realizes why his brother did not want this fight and it was not the reason he thought. Though his first fear is well deserved, seeing the complete mismatch between his race and the Dragon race, it is for another reason Cypher did not want a war with Avalar.

"You are a noble creature, Ms. Cynder," he remarks, as his thought is once again voice aloud, and Damain removes his paws from her shoulder, then lowers to a knee. "I offer all I have, if you can help me stop this war."

Cynder graceful acknowledges his kneel, feeling undeserving of it, but not wanting to insult him either. However, Boomer could care less about the moment, and barks out when he notices another Skylander approaching, startling both dragon and bear.

"Hey! Here comes the annoying little rodent!"

Cynder turns her angered eyes to Boomer, showing him complete rage in his outburst.

"_YOU'RE_ ALREADY _HERE_, YOU _IDIOT_!" She yells, however, to her absolute amazement, Daxter runs up her back, and stop upon her shoulder.

"AND WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Unphased by her anger, Daxter simply begins whispering up to Cynder's ear, and quickly the black dragon's attitude changes. She shows the small ottsel a humbled look for a moment, then turns her attention back to the leader of this large platoon of pirates.

"We have a count now, Captain Black Claw, and I'm hoping it's not bad," she remarks with a strained voice, not knowing how many had been in the pirate landing party and showing true concern for what was supposed to be her enemy.

"How many?" A large brown Kodiak with black paws ask, slowly getting up as the look in Cynder's eyes become grave.

"Four hundred and seventy-three."

The large bear drops the half eaten spider leg in his right paw, and his eyes open wide with complete shock at that number. Cynder's shoulders slump, knowing as good as they could have done, there was only so much four dragons and two and half Skylanders could do.

"I'm sorry..." she begins to say.

However, a sudden bark of laughter comes from the black pawed bear, startling Cynder to his odd reaction.

"Are you _serious_!?" he yelps, looking at his first mate, whom nods his head to confirm what he knows. "That means we only lost...two!"

"THAT'S _ZERO_ ACTUALLY!" A distorted voice barks out, and suddenly a large two toned blue and white dragoness appears from thin air. In Danielle's left paw, two web cocoons filled with the missing pirates. And in her right, another cocoon, holding a Skylander whose Peacemaker fizzled out at the wrong time.

"JAK!" Daxter barks out, leaping from Cynder's shoulder, and quickly ripping the webbing from his friend's body. "Are you alive in there?"

Mumbled noises and shuddering confirms his friend's life is intact and Daxter redoubles his efforts to tear the web apart even faster.

"I'm comin', Jak...hold on buddy!"

Suddenly the flash of reflecting metal and the sound of a blade passing in front of his nose stops Daxter cold. He watches in shock as Cynder draws her tail blade back to her side, after slicing the cocoon open with one perfectly precisioned swipe.

"Yikes, Shinobi!" Daxter barks out sarcastically, and Cynder chuckles hearing him call her by the name of a very accomplished, but retired, Skylander samurai.

Jak suddenly pops his head from the webbed coffin and takes several deep life restoring breaths, before turning his eyes to his rescuer.

"Thank you, Danielle...I thought I was a goner for sure."

The humanoid grasps his malfunctioning gun, then slaps it several times before the peacemaker returns to working condition, and he holds it out to show the blue dragoness.

"Sorry 'bout that my lady..." He says with an arrogant tone, recalling the way he left her to fight alone as his beloved gun stopped working suddenly. "...I would replace my baby, but this thing has seen some glorious action, and she's never leavin' my side."

Danielle, still recalling how the brave Skylander charged into a cave to rescue two bears he saw being dragged away, and with a gun that malfunctions from time to time, rips the aged weapon from the much smaller Skylander's grip. In one move, she hoists the twenty year old gun as high as she can, then slams her paw to the ground, smashing the peacemaker into a thousand pieces.

Her lavender blue eyes show the smug Commander a deep amount of rage before turning completely white like Spyro and Sparx's.

"GET A _NEW_ ONE!"

* * *

A massive bon fire burns just outside the North gate of New Warfang, as nearly a thousand Dragons and two times that amount in Cheetahs and Manweresmalls, enjoy a festive meal before the impending battle. The fiercest and bravest warriors of all the clans and villages, gathered in one place on the eve of Avalar's defense.

Along with armor clad soldiers and volunteering clans, another small group of visitors stir within the party, as Gaven has now sent four of his finest Skylanders

Sonic, his brother Knuckles, and his non-Skylander best friend Tails, chat with the guardians about defensive strategies.

Crash Bandicoot, as a mute, continues to demonstrate his expertise in charades, as he hand gestures his way through a complicated demonstration. Showing several Cheetah warriors how to use a blast gun in a non-fatal way.

The last Skylander, an orange haired fox wearing a flight suit, walks along with his superiors, as the king strolls the battlefield on the eve of war.

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR SPYRO &amp; SPARX!" A loud voice barks out, as the purple dragon and his son walk by, and the group begins cheering madly in support of their king and his Guardian Master.

"I hope they all know they're cheering a law breaker!" Sparx remarks smugly, knowing his father should not be outside the city walls, and Spyro laughs with his boy's somewhat annoyed tone.

"I don't think anyone cares at the moment, Son," he replies, and Sparx stops his feet, holding his father by his side

"I care!" the Guardian Master replies, turning his head sharply to show Spyro his sudden resolve. "_I_ don't want you out here in the open, Dad, cause according to Cypher...you are the _main_ target!"

The large purple dragon give a cackles once again, looking upon the ragtag crew of Skylanders that also walk beside them, knowing only the mentally unstable would try an assault now.

"I think I'm safe out here, Sparx," the king replies, unfolding a wing from his flank, and lowering it across his boy's back. "No one would be dumb enough to try something with this many warriors ready to fight for me..."

Spyro grasps his son by the shoulder, and stares deep into his soul.

"...especially when my boy is by my side!"

Sparx shows a very appreciative grin to the comment. However, his anger returns in the next breath.

"And what if they decide to bomb us from _orbit_?" he replies smugly, and Spyro's eyes pop open for a second, knowing the shield for the city extends only to the walls.

"We would be able to hold off any planetary bombardment!" The fourth Skylander's voice retorts, as concern is shown deeply from his two superior's expressions.

The short orange and white haired fox steps forward, and a proud and steady look fills his eyes.

"My wife Krystal has control of the strongest ship in the entire Starfox Fleet and I'm _sure_ she would be able to intervene before a single shot was fired from the heavens."

Spyro nods to the Skylander's squadron leader standing by his side. However, Sparx still remains with heavy doubt.

"And what if five hundred ships arrive at once, or even a _thousand_. Is she gonna be able to defend the entire planet with her single cruiser, Commander McCloud?"

His voice, becoming more agitated, suddenly alarms Spyro to something else, and quickly his fatherly instincts take over.

"What's wrong, Sparx?" he asks with a concerned tone, intervening before the angered Fox could retort himself. However, both hold their tongue as Sparx explodes.

"EVERYTHING!"

The young dragon's reply takes the entire crowd's focus to the two purple heroes and Spyro quickly looks around for a place to be alone with his son for a second, knowing that something bothers him deeper within. His paw is then gestured towards the palace gate, knowing his next move is to please his son's wishes.

"I understand your concerns, buddy..." Spyro begins, as he and his son stroll towards a pair of large stone doors leading to the North side of the city. "...but you need to relax a little and just trust me."

"I trust you of course, Dad...but how in the name of the Ancestors can I relax?" Sparx stops his feet, then shows his father all the fear he feels with a stare from his unfocused eyes.

"Mom and Malefor are still missing. Uncle Malefor has not been heard from either. You can't tell me a damn thing about what you learned in the Library. And now, here we sit like a massive target, having a party, while our world is under threat of invasion from a ruthless race of pirates."

Sparx pauses for a moment, looks up to the sky, then returns his eyes to his father with even more rage within.

"Oh yeah, and to make matters _worse_, when they _do_ arrive, and start attacking with deadly force, we can't even retaliate!"

Spyro understanding of his son's outburst, doesn't instigate him with a sarcastic comeback, though one sits heavy in his mind.

"Sparx..." Spyro pauses, making sure what he says is right, and with the proper tone of voice.

"...shut up and listen!"

The young dragon balks as his father becomes more rigid, then cowers down as Spyro's eyes fill with his own rage.

"I cannot tell you what I learned for a reason, and if that is not good enough for you...then too bad! You are the Guardian Master, and I am your King. You _will_ do as instructed, or I _will_ replace you with someone who will...do you understand?"

His remarks come quietly but sternly, making sure no one can hear the scolding of his Guardian Master and son.

"I was told not to harm them by someone who far outranks you, or I, in the grand scheme of things. So until otherwise instructed, you are _not_ to use deadly force when confronted by them."

"Fine...Your _Majesty_!"

His voice again disturbs Spyro, as the same tone he's used in the past becomes apparent, feeling again as if his father cared more for others than his oldest son. Once more the purple dragon uses the right words and tone of voice to quash this moment before it escalates.

"Sparx..." he says softly, than pauses waiting for his son to look up at him. "...please don't feel this way, because I can't do this without my son fighting at my side."

The young dragon lowers his head, seeing his father holding back tears, suddenly feeling he is pushing a sour issue again.

"I'm sorry, Dad, but I'm just worried about you, and the fact that you will make no recourse if they suddenly over power the gates," he replies, looking around at a vast amount of warriors that would die for their home.

However, he also knows they would follow Spyro's orders without question, and those orders are to leave the cities vacant.

The purple dragon lets out a bit of a chortle before recovering his emotions. He can see his son become annoyed at his humorous take on his statement and quickly straightens that thought out in his head as well.

"I didn't say I would lay down and _die_ if a Pirate points his weapon at me, Sparx," the King replies, reaching out his paw to lift his boy's chin, making sure he sees the smug look in his father's pure purple eyes. "I just said I was told not to _kill_ them if possible..."

Spyro's eyes suddenly become stern and the grip on his son's chin, a bit more firm.

"...but if I am given no choice...then I will do what _must_ be done...and you will do the same, understood?"

A simple blink of his eyes, and the feel of his son relaxing his jaw softly in his paw, allows Spyro to stop his stern stare. His proud smile returns, seeing his boy's loyalty is strengthening with every moment, and Poppa unfurls his left wing out to his son's side. Spyro pulls Sparx around, positioning him by his left flank, so both can stare out upon the massive fire burning in the North courtyard. Everyone's concern still focused towards them, as most know the ongoing struggle between this father and son duo.

"WHAT?!" the king barks out towards the crowd, then dramatically looks behind he and Sparx, before looking back at them. He then licks his chops even more dramatically and his voice becomes overly sarcastic.

"Is there something in my teeth?"

Sparx laughs as his father disbands the curious onlookers with a simple joke, then sits contently by his dad's side for a moment. He stares at the fire a hundred yards away, reminiscing about other blazes he sat and watched with his father, and nearly every one a pleasurable moment.

"Dad," the younger dragon remarks with a very calmed voice, resting his head against his father's side for support. "I'm sorry...I'm just worried sick about my little brother and Mom."

Spyro embraces his son with one arm, and leans against him for support as well. It allows the purple dragon a connection to give his mind-reading boy a small secret he is not too speak of, as the purple dragon knows all about what is going on with his youngest son and love of his life.

_They are kicking some Pirate ass, buddy!_

The thought perks his son's Spirit, and Spyro decides to lift it even further by gesturing his paw to the guard on the wall behind him.

"I will return to the castle as you instructed, Master Guardian. However, we have an hour before the first wave of ships arrive," he says, as the North gate begins opening.

Spyro's eyes focus through the door at the Dragon's Palace, and the large dome that he and his son have spent the last few days fighting.

"That is plenty of time for me to teach my son how to use his...Time."

Sparx' tail suddenly starts to wag uncontrollably, and he too looks back at the dome.

"What about my duties, Dad?" He replies, knowing he will be heading the group of warriors defending Dragoon Bay. His eyes look up at his father, who keeps his smug grin wide for his boy to see.

"Like I said..." he says, pushing his son with a gentle paw towards the gate. "...I am going to teach you how to use your...Time!"


	26. The Scales of War (part I)

Chapter 26 The Scales of War (part I)

* * *

A steady but gentle ocean breeze ruffles the wings of a content purple dragon laying upon the edge of a cliff overlooking the small island city. The smile upon his face, more glorious than the sunset that begins to turn the sky a subtle shade of his lavender scales. However, Malefor's blood-shot eyes, red from the gallons of tears that have fallen in joy, are not enjoying the view to his west, but the site just below the perch he sits upon.

Welplings, over a dozen of them, all enjoying the spoils of new found life. They frolic and play, using their elemental powers for enjoyment, something these dragons had never had a chance to do before. In fact, some of them didn't even know what element they possessed until today.

Now they show off their powers with a master's touch, as if knowing how to use them all their lives. Hearing a voice that tells them how and not fearing that voice in the least.

"Malefor!" A voice calls out from behind, and the purple dragon quickly raises a paw to silence his visitor, not wanting him to alert the children to his presence. He knows they will clam up if the 'Purple Giant' is watching, as all the children seem to be in awe of the massively large but gentle dragon. And so he carefully continues to allow them to play without trepidation.

"What can I help you with, your Highne..." Malefor stops himself remembering the red dragon that quietly sits down by his side is no longer the king. "Sorry, I mean, Master Sterno."

"Please don't do that either, or I will refer to you as the 'Great Ancestor' from now on," He whispers sarcastically in return, looking down upon the children himself, and smiling as their laughter rises up to his ears. His eyes then return to Malefor's, showing the sincerity within. "Just call me Sterno!"

After a simple nod, both former kings return their eyes to the children. Their joyous Spirits envelop them further as Sterno and Malefor try to grasp words for this moment.

"I cannot believe how this day has unfolded," the larger of two remarks first, as he reminisces about many a day spent out on the King's Perch just outside his Throne room. He would watch as the whelplings played, honing their skill just like the young two-toned purple dragon whom he raised, and dreaming that one day, maybe, one of them could actually be his own.

The thought stops Malefor cold, and Sterno notices the expression on the big dragon's face change.

"How so?" he asks, quickly bringing him back to this moment, and a small grin returns to the purple dragon's mouth.

"I wanted nothing more than to die today," Malefor replies with a heavy heart, looking up to the sky, and literally telling his love he will be not be coming any time soon.

"But now I want to live, knowing this one life is all I have now, and how important it is."

Malefor looks down upon the small town and watches as all the dragons begin gathering their personal effects for one last move...back to Avalar.

"This is my son's legacy."

Malefor pauses again, then blinks his eyes, allowing the accumulated moisture to fall from his cheeks as heavy drops of tears. His head turns away from Sterno and focuses upon a small ornate stone, worn down from over two thousand years of weathering

"I swear I will protect it with my last life."

A loud thump, followed by the boisterous sounds of laughter, suddenly take both dragon's eyes to the scene of more banter, as several welplings continue using the powers they have to play. A wide smile fills Sterno's face, watching his friend's Earth powered son lift a large boulder with only his magic, then drop it again to the chorus of more laughter from the others.

"This is not just Cyrus' Legacy!" The normally snobbish red dragon suddenly remarks, having undergone his own Spiritual change. He looks upon the same stone Malefor gazed at, knowing exactly who rests beneath this marble marker. He wipes a tear from his eye with his right paw, before placing it upon Malefor's shoulder and looking dead into the purple eyes he is familiar with.

"It is mine and Danielle's and her daughter's...and yours."

Malefor follows a paw that Sterno points towards the playing children, and his smile widens.

"These children are a product of that, Malefor, as our race should have been ended six years earlier during the Great Purge. But Danielle and her daughter halted that!"

Sterno stands up, and slowly strides to the grave of the first purple dragon of Raptoria.

"I myself knew of this place because of the purple dragon's Legacy, and I brought everyone that was left alive here knowing what this place holds for us."

Sterno swipes his paw gently across the smoothed stone that once told of the remarkable dragon that lies several yards below.

"His spirit watches over this island, Malefor, and he still guards us from danger."

Sterno snaps his head back to the large purple dragon, who stops staring at his son's grave marker and looks at the eyes of a new friend.

"Then there is YOU, the one who forced us here against his own will and then found his children when they were about to fade into nothing," the fire breather remarks with conviction, striding back to Malefor with only pride in his steps.

Sterno rises up to hind legs, placing a paw directly upon the gold chest of his newest comrade in arms.

"This is _our_ legacy, Great Dragon, and you are not the only one who will defend it!"

Malefor awkwardly rises to his hind legs as well, towering high above the large red dragon, then places a strong paw upon Sterno's shoulder, almost forcing him down. However, the red dragon holds his stance and even raises himself up higher, showing his strength and resolve.

"I am honored to have such a brave dragon stand with me, _Master_ Sterno. Together we will ensure the future of our great race."

A stern nod is exchanged between the former kings. However, they also realize they have finally been spotted. Several gasps come from below as the whelplings sudden notice the nearly six story tall dragon, standing on the cliff edge above them.

They stare at him with awe, as he is the largest creature they've ever laid eyes upon. But primarily it is the fear that was driven into them by stories of his past. However, as every child does, they realize from the simple smile he shows them, that there truly is nothing to fear from the Dark Master.

One youngster starts the barrage, recalling the skillset he just demonstrated to his friends. And also as taught by his parents since birth, the young whelpling voices his grateful appreciation.

"THANK YOU, MALEFOR..." he yells from a hundred feet below, making sure everyone on the island can hear his proud voice. "...THIS IS _AWESOME_!"

A huge cheer from the remainder of the whelps sends a fierce chill down the purple dragon's spine, broadening his shoulders as his chest expands with a surge of Spiritual energy. His emotions increase as they all begin blasting their newly found elemental powers into the air, lighting the sky with a colorful display of Earth, Fire, and Ice bombs.

The explosions of their magical energy pound his chest with small shock waves, making his heart feel the pulse of their power. However, as Malefor opens his wings to glide down to them, another explosion fills his ears. The subtle feel of a strong shock wave from far away flutters in the membrane of his wings, and his eyes quickly focus out towards the water.

"What the hell was _that_?" Sterno remarks with surprise, turning his eyes to the same patch of ocean Malefor is staring upon, having felt the same concussive wave.

Only a moment goes by before several flashes of light draw the two dragon's attentions to a pair of objects on the horizon; one small and one large. The flashes are followed by several larger explosions and shockwaves.

"THE SHIP!" Sterno barks out, realizing one of the objects heading towards them must be the ship they sent to the main continent, and two dozen of his friends that are now under attack. His wings open and quickly harness the wind to pull him up and away from the cliff, allowing the large red dragon to dive down and gain speed as he heads towards the water.

"THEY NEED HELP!" he yells back.

Without telling Malefor any other information, as nothing more was needed just seeing Sterno's expression, the purple dragon takes off as well. Within the blink of an eye, Malefor thunders past Sterno, striking the heavy mist spraying up from the rocks just off shore. Then, using the ocean as his own conductive highway, the electrified dragon shoots out to the incoming crafts in the same blink on an eye.

* * *

"FIRE, DAMN IT...FIRE!" Terrance barks out, and watches as the first volley of cannon balls are released from his now heavily damaged ship. They soar through the air with grace and accuracy, smashing their target with destructive force. However, due to the sheer size of this Juggernaut that just appeared, too little damage is caused to stop a second incoming barrage from them.

"DOWN!" he yells with fear as the opposing cannonballs smash the smaller vessel again, but this time with grave concequences. Both masts are destroyed, leaving the dragon's ship unable to catch the wind, rendering them crippled in the surging waters.

"Master, we _must_ abandon ship," several dragons barks out, seeing home on the far horizon. "We can make it if we fly from here!"

Terrance closes his eyes, knowing that is no longer an option for him, as his failure to notice this massive ship following them has now lead the enemy to an unknown island.

"_I_ cannot let them go back and tell their friends of this place, or we will have no home to speak of!"

The Earth dragon leaps up on the railing of his slowly listing ship, staring down at the ocean floor. He looks back at one of his friends in particular, as this dragon would be second in command after his demise.

"You are now in charge, Lodi! Get everyone off the ship when I give the signal...understood?"

The mid-sized red and orange dragon shows a look of concern to his friend.

"What are you gonna do, Terrance?"

The brown Earth dragon shows his good friend a wry smirk, before looking out towards the closing enemy ship, then returns his attention to the water.

"I'm gonna make a big hole!"

"NO!" Lodi yelps. However, his voice goes unheard by the stubborn dragon, whom quickly dives into the shallow waters off shore.

Terrance impacts the sea floor with great force, driving nearly an acre of land down with him, before splitting a wide crevasse in the surface. Millions upon millions of gallons of water are immediately displaced, as the ocean quickly finds a new cavern to fill. A whirlpool of unimaginable size begins swirling above, taking both ships into its powerful grip, and smashing them into one another.

Every single dragon takes flight from the crippled vessel, and they watch as it is pulled down with the other. However, no one celebrates the victory, knowing that along with the enemy, a good friend has been taken along with the incredible down flow of water.

"TERRANCE!" Lodi shouts from above, staring upon the sea that continues to swirl violently below, knowing there is nothing he can do to help his lost friend.

Suddenly, a massive surge rises up from the center of the vortex and every dragon balks as they see Terrance confined within this pillar of rising water. It dissipates around the brown dragon, leaving him floating unconscious in mid-air. Several survivors go to snatch the large Earth dragon from the sky. However, before they can move a muscle, the dissipating water suddenly changes direction against gravity.

Shock fills the eyes of all hovering above the whirlpool, watching the impossible unfold before them, as a creature made from the swirling ocean now holds their friend from falling.

"Is everyone alright?" A distorted voice calls out from the creature shaped vaguely like a dragon, but made of water, startling them further.

"Uhhhh...yeah," Lodi finally replies with a timid tone, still unable to blink his eyes.

"But who and what are you?"

Knowing this group has no clue about what has transpired on the island, Malefor decides it is prudent to keep his identity a secret, and remains in this watery form.

"I'm just a friend, and I am here to help."

Not a single dragon makes an argument, as Terrence lays secured in the arms of the powerful Water Beast. Though not knowing where he came from, they decide to take this miracle at face value. Until . . .

"MALEFOR..._STOP_!" A voice yells from the island, and everyone turns to see their King flying in at break neck speed. "THEY DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, YOU IDIOT!"

Now every dragon turns back to the water dragon, who shakes his head, unable to grasp why Sterno yelled his name. Gasps of fear and horror fill the air as Malefor returns to his normal color. His purple eyes focus upon Sterno as he joins the group and his voice becomes snide and sarcastic.

"And they didn't know who I was until _you_ decided to open that big _mouth_ of yours!"

Knowing the dragon that lays unconscious in his paws is still hurt badly and not wanting to take the time explain himself again, Malefor quickly flies off towards the island.

"Now _you_ deal with this, 'cause _I_ already had it under control!"

Sterno shows an embarrassed expression that is quickly picked up by Lodi.

"What's going on, Your Highness?" he asks with heavy concern in his voice, staring upon the large purple dragon he was taught, by Sterno, to fear since birth.

Sterno raises a paw as everyone around him begins voicing their concerns loudly, and quickly shuts the group up with two answers they were not expecting.

"I am not the King any longer, Son," Sterno replies, staring upon the red and orange dragon that looks like him. His paw then points down at Malefor, who continues to pick up his speed across the water, heading directly for the small mountain upon the island.

"And that honorable dragon is _not_ the Dark Master. . .he is the _guardian_ of our race."

Everyone stares at him blankly, and Sterno, understanding it will take more than words to break this fear, decides to do as Malefor did, and just leaves the group of stunned dragons behind. He quickly dives down and away, taking the same path the purple dragon is taking, towards the only mountain that sits on this island in the middle of nowhere.

"Are we dead?" another dragon suddenly asks Lodi, and the son of Sterno shakes his head awkwardly from right to left.

"I don't _think_ so!"

Timidly, the group of nearly two dozen, sent last week with Danielle to reconquer their home, begin following. They watch as Malefor disappears into the Ancestor's cave first, followed quickly by Sterno, who reemerges after only a second or two.

"Come down here, Lodi!" His father's voice orders from the ground, but with a wide smile upon his face. "I want you to see this!"

The smaller red dragon circles the cave entrance, and gestures his paw for the rest of the group to remain in the air. However, they are not paying attention to him, as every other dragon has focused their eyes upon the city.

"HOLY CRAP!" one barks out, seeing several flaming balls launched into the sky, exploding at the pinnacle of their assent as fireworks of celebration. The cheering roar of joy and celebration then takes over, as this group is welcomed back with an elemental display of new talents from below.

_What the hell happened here_? Lodi thinks to himself, however, his father's voice suddenly returns a different fear he has known since birth.

"LODI! I SAID MOVE IT, NOW GET YOUR _BUTT_ DOWN HERE, BEFORE I _BREAK_ IT!"

The red dragon stops his circling, dropping to his father's side in an instant, and lowering his head with fear. However, that fear is removed as Sterno's paw reaches out, and gently grasps his boy by the shoulder. He looks up to see the smile he has not seen on his dad's face in a long time, and though it quickly calms the teenaged fire-breather, he is still confused.

"What's going on, Dad?" he says in a very timid voice, and Sterno's smile only increases. He gestures his head back towards the Cave of Ancestors, pulling his son's arm to follow.

"You'll see, buddy!" he remarks with enthusiasm, and Lodi balks hearing a tone in his father's voice not heard since before the Great Purge. His shock only increase, as his normally snobbish dad practically skips into the cave, wagging his tail, and showing such excitement that he is forced to follow.

Upon entering the cave, Lodi quickly notices the difference from only a week ago, as the normally dark cavern is filled with a brilliant green light. But nothing could prepare him from the sight he sees around the only obstructing wall.

"What in the name of the Ancestors is _that_ thing?" he says, looking upon the crystal that stands twice as tall as himself. Both Sterno and Malefor, who stops tending to Terrance, laugh at the red dragon's reaction, especially when a small bolt of lightning snaps from the crystal towards Lodi. He leaps back a step in fear, like a cat startled by a sudden tap from behind.

Sensing a dragon that is starving for its power, the crystal fires another bolt at Lodi, who becomes more receptive to the jolt, feeling the energy that came from the first one. His eyes open wide, and he moves in closer, inspecting the crystal with a keen eye.

"He made that crystal, son," Sterno remarks, striding beside his boy, and placing a paw upon his back. However, Lodi backs away again.

"So...he's controlling you?!" he retorts, looking up at his father, and showing concern. However, Sterno laughs again, and grasps his boy's muzzle. He forces Lodi to look down at Terrance, who begins moving around with life, as Malefor draws the remainder of water from his lungs with a master's skill.

"Do you think the Dark Master would care so much about the life of _one_ dragon?"

The sudden choking sound of Terrance's first breath, relieves Lodi further. However, the care that Malefor begins providing him with is what truly places a smile upon the faces of both father and son watching.

His purple paws, gentle but firm, restrain the convulsing Earth dragon from hurting himself. At the same time, they glow with energy, filling this weakened body with stamina and making the pain he feels in his lungs more tolerable. His breathing becomes more relaxed, and his brown eyes pop open wide like saucers, knowing he was dead.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPP..."

Malefor's massive paw is across Terrance's muzzle before he can look up and see his savior, knowing the suffering dragon will suffer further trying to get away.

"Lodi, is it?! Can you help me!?"

The younger red dragon looks up at the former Dark Master timidly. However, the demeanor written upon his face calms Lodi down quick. He can see fear in the eyes of the one he fears most and suddenly realizes himself...there is nothing to fear.

"What do you need from me?" He asks confidently, and Poppa becomes so proud, hearing the surety in his son's tone of voice.

Malefor shows a smile himself, before looking upon the massive crystal beside him.

"Smash this crystal when I leave," he says calmly, then returns his eyes to Terrance whom tries removing the paw applied to his face. "I truly don't want to fight with someone I just saved!"

The sarcastic tone Malefor uses allows Lodi to relax in his presence, hearing an almost kindred spirit from the former Dark Master. He looks upon the purple dragon as someone other than the evil bastard he was told about since birth. His eyes suddenly turn towards his father, and a smug grin crosses wide on his face.

"Well I guess all those nightmares you and grandma gave me as a kid were for you own enjoyment...huh?"

Sterno balks as his boy continues giving him the stink eye, then looks back at Malefor himself.

"Hey, it was _grandma_ that told me all those stories about her lineage..." the red dragon replies, startling Malefor as he suddenly realizes now to whom he is talking. "...so don't blame _me_ for the _Dark_-_side_ of our family, buddy!"

Lodi shows an incredible smile, hearing his father joke about their ties to the purple dragon. It has been the one thing Sterno hated about himself, never even talking about amongst family. This is the final sign that shows Lodi what he needed to know, that his father has complete faith in the purple dragon standing before them.

"Just smash the crystal?" he asks with the wide grin still on his face, placing a paw upon the gem, and feeling the power he suddenly desires. His eyes focus down to Terrance, struggling hard to remove Malefor's blinding paw with no success, then back to his distant ancestor. "Yeah...I think I can manage that!"

"What are you going to do?" The red and orange dragon asks in return, while focusing his attention back to the large crystal, looking for an optimum place to strike it.

"I'm going to politely ask your dad why he took so much pleasure in killing his great grandfather five times," Malefor replies, and with a very deep and distorted voice, almost sounding as he did when he was the Dark Master.

Sterno's knees buckle, but Lodi laughs hard, hearing the familiar sarcasm that used to come from his grandmother. He turns his red eyes to Malefor, showing him a look of respect, already knowing this dragon is the real deal.

"Just don't hurt my dad _too_ much," Lodi remarks, turning back to stare his father in the eyes. "He's become a big softy since they named him king, and I just don't think he can take a butt-kicking from the likes of you...Malefor!"

"MALEFOR!" Terrance's muffled voice barks out clearly, hearing the name of the dragon holding a paw over his eyes, but not his ears.

"I think that's my cue to go!" Malefor remarks very sarcastically, then with the use of Dragon Time, leaves the cave without being seen. He taps Sterno on the shoulder, bringing him up to his speed, and gestures a paw towards the exit.

Moving so fast, they both leave before Terrance can focus his eye, or even blink them.

"What the hell is going on, Lodi?!" the Earth dragon yelps with complete surprise in what he sees.

The last thing he recalls, before his eyes were blurred out by the water he plunged into, was the grievous look on his friend's face, knowing he was going to meet his demise. Now, not only is he standing inside the Ancestral Cave, but he can see the cocky grin this fire dragon wears quite often, standing beside a greenish blue crystal nearly twice his size.

However, only one thing is on his mind, as he heard the name that was taboo to mention on Raptoria.

"Did I hear you say Malefor...the Dark _Frickin'_ Master...was holding me down?!"

"And healing you!" is quickly replied by Lodi, who points a talon towards the puddle of sea water Malefor pulled from his lungs. The red and orange dragon looks back towards the cave exit, knowing his father stands guard with a dragon whose eyes remind him of his grandmother's, as well as his cousin Danielle.

"He saved your life, Terry, and to tell you the truth..." Lodi pauses, placing his paw upon the crystal beside him, and slowly feeding of its energy. "...I don't think he was the Dark Master to _begin_ with."

Terrance looks down, trying hard to pull the vague images from his mind, but only sees spurts of the past five minutes. He can remember taking in a deep breath of water, then fading out with pain. Suddenly a tight grasp of his entire body left him feeling weightless, hovering before the friends he protected with his life. Then a fast ride across the surface of the ocean, faster than he's ever flown before.

However, it is the voice he now remembers most strongly. A voice that was whispered over and over to help comfort his mind. A voice that still hums in the air, coming from the pulsing green crystal.

"He said I was going to be fine..." Terrance's voice trails off, not understanding how a dragon he was told to be pure evil, could speak in such a spiritual way. The Earth Dragon's brown eyes look up at his good friend, and with only a subtle nod of his head, Lodi smashes the Ancestral gem with his tail.

A large chunk breaks free from the whole, and slowly falls to the ground. Both dragons look upon it with their last moments of apprehension, suddenly fearing the thought of being wrong. However, it takes only a second after impact for those thoughts to fade forever.

A tremendous surge of power drops both dragons where they stand. Terrance, whose legs were already weakened, slams face first to the ground, landing nose to nose with the red and orange dragon, whom couldn't keep himself up with fresh legs.

"BY THE _ANCESTORS_!" Lodi howls though a vast amount of pleasure-filled pain, as his entire body starts tingling from muzzle to tail.

His eyes open wide, suddenly seeing things that are and are not there. Visions of different Comet Dashes blend in the scenery, as he watches Malefor perform his master Fire techniques, and all while his brown scaled friend convulses before him, also with the same smile on his face.

"THIS IS _NUTS_!" Terrance replies, seeing the ground rise and fall with calculating efficiency, showing him how to manipulate the Earth in so many different ways. However, the room remains intact, leaving Terrance stunned by the power he is being shown without damaging anything in the precious cave of Ancestors.

Several waves of overwhelming energy, along with the countless visions of new abilities, keep both dragons pinned to the ground. Their bodies useless as they soak up every bit of magic and knowledge they possibly can. However, one vision surges strong at the last moment, grasping the attention of the two being powered to their limits.

A barrage of Malefor's own thoughts and experience fire off in their memories, allowing them to see the life he endured. Within ten seconds, though seemingly much longer to both Lodi and Terrance, this surge of power suddenly stops, and both quickly and easily retake their feet. They stare at each other, baffled in the moment at hand, not truly believing what they feel inside.

"Is that really what happened to him?" Terrance remarks somberly, feeling the anguish of a dragon that suffered for a mistake that was not his.

"I think so," Lodi replies, looking back towards the cave entrance, and suddenly feeling horrible at the way he has felt towards the large purple dragon his entire life. Knowing all about the family of the Dark Master, as a distant relative himself, Lodi suddenly feels a great surge of pride in where his heritage was born, seeing the same traits in Malefor's wisdom, that he sees in his father, and his grandmother before him.

"...and yet he _still_ has honor."

Terrance and Lodi stare at each other again and not a word is spoken, both feeling the emotions of the moment.

"I need to go thank him for saving my _life_, Lodi," The Earth dragon suddenly remarks adamantly. Not a single note of his normal stubbornness is heard, as the humbled dragon knows his life has once again been spared by a great ancestor.

"I think we _both_ need to!"

Meanwhile, just a few steps outside the Ancestor's cave, Sterno rubs the spot on the back of his head where Malefor left a palm print.

"HEY!" he barks showing his rage for being struck quite hard, and not backing down from the purple dragon who still has an angered look on his face. "I was only doing what my mother and her father and every single one in _our_ _family_ has wanted to do since _birth_!"

Malefor backs down hearing such hatred and truth in this response, and Sterno notices his embarrassment quickly. He also back pedals fast, showing the fact that he has made his share of mistakes in that moment.

"But I should've known," he continues with a much calmer tone in his voice, taking control of the moment with his humbled tone. His eyes look up at Malefor, showing the pride that is now bursting from within.

"There is no way our family line could have come from something evil."

Malefor smirks, feeling so much better about himself than ever, hearing another member of his family has accepted him. All the pain he thought he would face, reading about it in thousands of historical books, seems to fade faster than imaginable. And more so, as a young dragon suddenly lands before the former Dark Master.

"Excuse me...ummmm...Malefor?"

Both Sterno and Malefor pause their conversation, hearing the trouble this young blue dragon is having, trying to communicate with his worst nightmare.

"Yes?" is replied softly by the large dragon, knowing his voice could be enough to send this teenager running.

"Ummm...I, ahhh, just got back from the main land, and you see, I, ...ahhh...was told by my friends that you..."

Sterno raises a paw, stopping the stammering dragon, knowing exactly what's on his mind. He then gestures a paw towards the cave entrance.

"It's in there, Cyrus!" he remarks, knowing this dragon's name will make Malefor smile, which it does.

"_Cyrus_?!" the large dragon says with a slightly broken voice, feeling such emotion in hearing this youngster's name.

The teen Ice dragon timidly stops his paws, looking up at Malefor with fear in his dark blue eyes.

"Y...ye..ye..yesss...s..ssir!" the words are struggle for him to speak, and the large purple dragon just gives him an assuring smile.

"That is a very fine name, young dragon, and you bring it justice with your strength to come before me without backing down."

The blue dragon quickly straightens himself, feeling a surge of pride in the words of a dragon he was told to be afraid of for the better part of fourteen years. His eyes then look past the purple dragon, as he can hear the joyous yelps of his friends coming from inside. An enthusiastic look then fills his eyes, as Lodi and Terrance emerge, glowing with confidence and power.

"That is an _incredible_ feeling!" Lodi barks out, stepping from the cave, and positioning himself between Cyrus and Malefor. "Allow me to be the first to say...I am an Idiot, and I apologize for acting a bit foolish, great Ancestor."

"Well, I can tell you this much...you're definitely not the _first_ to say that!" Sterno remarks sarcastically, knowing how many times he has apologized already. He places a paw upon Cyrus' back, nudging him towards the cave. However, before they can take a step inside, a loud cry of fear comes from the direction of the small town below.

"THE RAPTORIANS ARE COMING!" several voices call out, and all five dragons look out towards the ocean.

"By the Ancestors...this is _my_ fault," Terrance remarks with barely a voice, seeing the ocean covered in a swarm of massive ships.

"That must have been a scout ship for this armada..." he pauses very dramatically, looking around at his friends, and showing the pain he feels for this failure of great proportion.

"...I've killed us all!"

"Nonsense!" Malefor replies, placing a paw upon the depressed Earth dragon, then opening his wings to take flight. However, before he can bat his massive wings once, his purple eyes are pulled towards the city as the King has decided to repel this assault himself.

Hydrick runs to the beachfront and opens his mouth wide. A sudden blue flash of light pops in the slowly darkening skies, as he unleashes a wave of power no one on this planet has ever seen, except Malefor.

Using a technique shown by the purple dragon in a strong vision, Hydrick calls on a power that Malefor has honed with the great Master Monsoon, developing a Tsunami that runs against the tides. This massive wave increases in size exponentially as it moves, taking the energy of the incoming water and turning it around to head outward, strengthening this attack even further.

Several of the nearly two dozen ships try breaking off from the group, and Malefor takes his cue to help the King defend his race. He steps forward and launches a massive fire ball from his mouth, startling the young dragon with his son's name, whom still stands timidly by his side.

The heat it causes singes the Ice dragon's scales. However, Cyrus' eyes do not close, watching as this perfect orb of intense Fire finds its target from over two miles distance.

"Wow!" The youngster remarks, watching as Malefor's attack holds the armada in place for the extra second needed, allowing Hydrick's wave to smash most of the ships broadside.

Half of the boats are capsized in an instant, and the rest slowly sink as the damage they take from crashing upon each other is more than their hulls can handle. Thousands of raptors begin splashing around in the suddenly calmed water, as all of the ocean's energy is still moving out to sea.

With only this small island around for miles, these creatures are now forced to swim _towards_ their enemy, leaving them vulnerable to an easy attack from above. Nearly half of the population of the dragon city takes flight from the ground, heading out to finish the job their King has started, targeting their sworn predators in the placid waters.

Sterno, Terrance, Lodi, and Cyrus all stare upon the carnage with a smile, as the dragons quickly take advantage against this second purge of their race. However, as the battle seems to come to a close before starting, another cry comes to Malefor's ears, but this one is Spiritual.

The purple dragon looks down to his right, and the marble marker that now glows white in his eyes.

_Behind you!_

The voice is so familiar, though he has never heard it before, and quickly Malefor is off the ground in a panic. His eyes focus hard upon the ocean to the east, as the darker side of the planet has camouflaged the true assault party that now begins landing upon the far side of the island.

Malefor suddenly feels pain within his heart, the pain he has only felt once, while reading about his son's death.

_Please...Dad...Stop them!_

"Look sharp...we have visitors!" Malefor barks angrily.

The four dragons, upon hearing his rage, turn their attention to the former Dark Master, then stare in awe as his scales fade to the dark black color of a starless night sky, and his eyes burn brighter than the Sun.

"I swear to you, Cyrus...This purge ends NOW!"

* * *

**I promise Part II will be up by Christmas**


	27. The Scales of War (part II)

**Before Christmas as promised, enjoy the second part of this long chapter. And if you would not mind afterward, a review would be a wonderful gift for the season**

Chapter 27 The Scales of War (part II)

* * *

Never has there been a more content soul than Spyro's at this exact moment, while lying beside his sleeping son. The pride he feels within as his boy gingerly, but quickly, rolls over on his side to get more comfortable, can only be described as fulfilling. Knowing that his first born is not just sleeping soundly, but doing something he himself cannot accomplish.

_I can't believe how long he's been out,_ he says to himself, counting the seconds since Sparx closed his eyes, while frozen in time. His surprise becomes overwhelming, as Sparx suddenly begins to grumble, allowing this proud father to know how deep his slumber is.

_He's _really_ out cold!_

The large domed roof of the Palace arena amplifies the fast but subtle rumble of Sparx' breathing, as most dragons will purr loudly if they are completely relaxed. And now, this purring can be heard echoing in the rafters, resonating into Spyro's heart, reminding him of the time his son slept at the foot of his mother and father's bed for the first time.

However, this moment almost comes to an abrupt end, as Spyro hears the arena door beginning to open, and the grumbling of a Guardian who has no patience.

_Damn it Monsoon, I know it's been forty five minutes. I can keep time too_! He remarks to himself, after telling the Water Master how long he and his son would be training.

Spyro gets up ever so slowly, so as not to disrupt his son's fast slumber, and pads quietly to the massive stone door. His rage intensifying with every step as it continues to open in slow motion, making more and more noise.

On the other side, the Water Guardian, wondering why the two most powerful dragons have not emerged yet, and truly annoyed that he is not getting a chance to see the training session, decides to ignore the sign Spyro posted.

"Do not Disturb...He can kiss my butt!" Monsoon barks, pushing the door with a hard shove, making sure it swings open loud and fast. However, after only a foot of travel, the door stops abruptly and a purple dragon suddenly appears from nowhere.

"WH..." Monsoon begins to say, but is quickly snuffed as Spyro's paw is over his mouth, and his angered white eyes are directly before his.

"If you wake up my son right now, I will not be able to stop the beating he gives you!"

Spyro then slowly opens the door, knowing it will make less racket, allowing his boy to finish a long but fast paced nap.

"He's holding time, Monsoon, and that is impressive even for me."

"While sleeping?" Monsoon remarks with surprise, and also a very low tone of voice. Spyro just nods his head, staring at his son with a grand smile, proud of how fast he picked up on this difficult skill.

"How long has he been out?"

"About a minute now..."

"THAT'S IT!" Monsoon grumbles a little louder than he wanted to, then places a paw across his muzzle with embarrassment, as Spyro turns to him with anger in his eyes again. Both then look back to where Sparx was sleeping only to find an empty floor.

"Oh crap!" The large blue dragon remarks, suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable in the room, having had his butt kicked by a tinier dragon that could manipulate Time.

It was like he was hit from every direction at once, as the small purple dragon seamed to move faster than light itself.

"I'm sorry Sparx..." he yelps in a panic, looking around the room in anticipation of being struck. "...I know you won't sucker punch me like your little brother did...would you?!"

A tense three seconds goes by, but for Monsoon, hours.

"Over here guys," Sparx' voice suddenly remarks from the door, and Spyro starts laughing, knowing his son was nowhere in sight. However, his laughter consumes him and his boy, as the purple dragon notices what in his paws. "Would you like some fresh fruit, or perhaps this pristine truffle that Diamond was just about to sink his old teeth into?"

"By the ancestors!" Monsoon remarks leaping into the air as this voice startles the big dragon.

His heart still pumps hard, but he finally loosens up the moment he sees the smile on the young dragon's face. That is until Spyro decides to speak again.

"Monsoon was so afraid you were going to level him like Malefor did last week...with what he called a Sucker Punch!"

Sparx stops smiling instantly, and stares through the larger water dragon. His eyes turn white and his scales begin darkening.

"You think _my_ little brother _sucker_-_punched_ you!?" he asks with a rage in his voice that scares the master Water Guardian, who looks down at the boy's father in anguish.

"That was _not_ cool, Spyro!" Monsoon cries, hoping to defuse this moment with a father's help.

However, as he looks back to the younger dragon, Sparx disappears again.

_I'm going to tell him you said that, and he is gonna beat your butt again. _

This subtle voice, whispered in Monsoon's ear, sends a chill down his spine, but nothing else happens. Sparx then reappears before both, but with a great big smile on his face.

"What did you say to him?" Spyro asks, not hearing what his son had said.

However, as Sparx' eyes remain focused on him, the purple and gold dragon becomes a bit confused.

"What?" he quips, as his son has an issue controlling his emotions, laughing at his father for no reason.

Suddenly, a voice yells with anger and Sparx loses complete control of his laughter.

"DAMN IT, SPYRO!" Diamond's voice bellows from the door, staring upon the king with great rage in his normally soft eyes.

The purple dragon suddenly feels fear, as the former Great Elder strides as fast as his old frame can go. He stops before the Hero of his World, showing such frustration he can barely contain himself before looking down.

"Do you need to eat every _single_ mushroom on the planet, or can a simple dragon like myself enjoy one every _once_ in a while!"

"Oh you little brat..." Spyro mumbles to himself, seeing the large truffle his son stole being picked up from in front his paws, then looks hard at his smirking boy. "...we're gonna have a nice long talk about this later!"

* * *

With a thunderous clap, Malefor leaves four dragons behind, bolting around the north face of the small mountain towards the eastern most beach. The darkness begins setting in as the Sun falls below the horizon, making it harder for the purple dragon to see individuals. However, he can tell there are many, as swarms of raptors continue pouring out of nearly a dozen ships.

Malefor decides to start the attack, giving them no chance to gather and coordinate an offensive, launching a ball of fire from his mouth. It strikes the ground in seconds, sending a pillar of flame forty feet in the air. But when the intense light fades, the purple dragon becomes startled as only a handful of Raptorians fall.

_What the _hell_?!_ he says to himself, knowing all about this enemy in the books he's read in the dragon's Library. _They cannot repel Fire!_

Small and weak compared to a normal dragon, these two meter tall creatures are only deadly while hunting in packs of a thousand or more. However, nowhere in the countless battles he's read, where dragon has won and lost, did he ever read about a Raptorian soldier that can take an elemental Fire attack without dying.

The purple dragon lands at the top of the beach, again igniting the massing group with an inferno of his strongest element. And again, only a handful fall from the intense heat he releases.

It is at this moment that Malefor notices the problem and a deep feeling of pain and anger comes over his heart.

"NO!" he cries out in agony, seeing exactly how this army is able to defend such an attack. They are no different from the ones he's read about. However, these Raptorians are all clad in armor, armor made of Dragon Scales.

Malefor unleashes a massive volley of multiple effects. Ice, Water, Earth, Electricity, and all of them doing the same minimal damage as Fire. He is forced quickly to retake flight when the group charges him, not fearing the elemental power he possesses.

As they draw into a frenzying crowd below, the purple dragon inspects this new threat carefully. He notices their armor is a collage of different elemental scales, allowing them to absorb the powers most of the dragons on this island use.

However, Malefor knows he still has the advantage and shows it off with a powerful blast of his Fury.

The purple beam he releases penetrates the scale armor with little effort, incinerating the solider wearing it in a second. This onslaught of power quickly drives them back, but with this use of his greatest power, Malefor loses a large chunk of his magic reserve in the process.

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice suddenly barks from the water, and the large dragon's attention is drawn back towards the ships. His eyes open wide upon seeing a Raptorian who stands as tall as he does. And like the others, wearing a thick coat of armor.

Without wasting a moment to think about who or how or what this thing is, Malefor fires another Fury beam. For seven seconds he holds this blast strong, draining the remainder of his magic, making sure to reduce this massive threat to nothing. His black scales and pure white eyes return to their normal color, as the last of his energy is sent out with one powerful attack. However, nothing could prepare him for the results.

"Is that _all_ you got?!" The tall dark figure says snidely, stepping forward and into the light of several small fires that still smolder on the beach, showing Malefor a nightmare he had never imagined.

From head to tail this massive Raptorian is covered in purple and gold. But what's worse is this giant Raptorian is not wearing armor but the actual pelts of several dragons.

"I sure _hope_ so, because I don't really want to damage you _too_ much..." he continues sarcastically, pulling down the brim of his helmet. The large raptor shows Malefor a face of a lost soul. One who is from his line and is now forced to protect the head of the one that killed him. "I think I can make an entire _suit_ of armor with your large frame."

Fear quickly enters the eyes of Malefor and the large Raptor King feeds from it, racing across the beach to strike. He lowers his head, driving his weight into the purple dragon's side, spearing his right flank with the two gold horns of his helmet.

Startled by this attack, still reeling from what he cannot shake from his soul, Malefor takes a full impact from the creature his size. He is flung back into a palm tree, that breaks like a toothpick from the force, leaving several large shards impaled in Malefor's left side.

He yelps in pain, but is quickly hushed as the Raptor King pounces upon his back, grasping his mouth and left horn tightly.

"SHUT UP, DRAGON...you are no match for me!" He barks in Malefor's ear, then easily yanks the forty ton dragon's upper half against his chest.

His short arm lowers from the purple dragon's muzzle to his neck, placing his sharpened talons against Malefor's Adams Apple.

"As a favor...I will make it quick if you just stop struggling..." he whispers arrogantly, holding the large dragon who begins fighting to save his life, but to no avail. The Raptor King then digs his claws in, cutting the soft scales under the purple dragon's jaw, causing Malefor to stop his aggression with the intense pain. "...or I can just make you _suffer_ for a while."

Malefor begs his body for more power, but the little he has left only keeps this Raptorian from crushing his throat. His thoughts suddenly focus on his wife, whom he also begs for help, and shockingly, she answers him through another dragon.

A humongous boulder smashes into the face of the Raptor King and forces him to release his hold of the purple dragon.

"WHAT TH..." is all he can bark before another giant boulder follows the path of the first, connecting once more in the massive Ratorian's grille.

A third follows suit, and then a fourth.

"Get away from our Great Ancestor, you worthless lizard!" Terrance barks, startling Malefor as the Earth dragon quickly grasps his arm.

His other arm is suddenly taken up by Lodi, who then looks towards the sky.

"NOW, DAD!"

Malefor turns his head up to look as well. However, Lodi quickly places a paw over his eyes, then forces him down. The two dragons cover Malefor the best they can, knowing what Lodi's father is about to unleash.

From the mountainside, Sterno fires a small orb that rockets towards the beach. It strikes the ground and explodes into a ball of bright blinding light with a heat so intense that it melts the sand.

As a true master of his one element, Sterno's Fire power slightly exceeds Malefor's, and still, even he can only take down a few dozen of the mob. However, the flash blinds everyone whom had not closed their eyes, giving Terrance and Lodi the precious seconds they need to get Malefor off the ground and safely into the air.

* * *

"I don't understand...of all the others more worthy in our race..." he says looking down upon his right paw, not feeling the pain that has hindered his mind for the past week.

Now a new pain envelops him, one he cannot believe he is able to feel, knowing his pride was lost long ago. His eyes slowly focus up to the one bear he's respected as much as his younger brother.

"Why would you pick me, Master Bosco?"

A smile fills the muzzle of the smaller bear, who reaches out to the one chosen to replace his oldest Guardian, and levels a very sturdy paw upon his newest servant's shoulder.

"I picked you for a reason, Cypher, that is all you need to know right now. And regardless of what you think of yourself, you were considered someone who deserved another chance to make things right, and not just by me."

Bosco turns away from the Polar Bear, and gestures a paw towards Ignitus, whom bows to the newest member of the Guardians of Time. In his left paw, the purple and gold book he cherishes.

"That young dragon was quite impressed with you, and I seem to find wisdom in the words of a creature as powerful as he is, but who still remains humbled in his purple scales."

Cypher looks down at his right paw again, recalling the face of the dragon that took it, picturing Spyro as the devil. However, his thoughts of him now are much different from the lasting first impression he made.

"How can I say the King of all Dragons is a liar?!" the polar bear remarks almost sarcastically, and Bosco smiles, hearing the tone of banter he's heard countless times around his General Store.

Though this pirate be harsh and cruel to his victims, the white bear was also generous and giving to his own...including a new shop keeper that had arrived on a hostile moon as an outcast.

"You have a goodness inside, Cypher...I know...I put it there," Bosco replies, loosening the Polar bear's nerve with his own sarcastic tone. He then gestures his paw around the vast Library of Dragons. "This noble race will need you to find that part of yourself, if they are to survive!"

"But I don't know what I can do, Master," he replies, looking down at the amulet now dangling from his neck on a braided gold and silver chain.

His eyes then look up to God, showing the stare of a frightened old friend.

"Even with all of Kodiak's knowledge and experience...I don't know what I can possibly do to fix this."

"Join the club!" Ignitus remarks with even more sarcasm, forcing a soft chuckle from Bosco, who turns to face the blue dragon.

"You stopped time, old friend..." Bosco dramatically draws a single claw from his left paw across a single claw on his right paw. "...shame... shame... _shame_..."

His attention returns to Cypher, leaving Ignitus to just stare at his Master's back with pure anger in this reply. However, his words are meant for the Dragon Chronicler as he continues.

"...but know that you're finally sounding like the Guardian of your race...and not just a librarian!"

Bosco can feel his servant's stare become less intense, sensing Ignitus' pride return with this one sentence.

"Now how about you, Pirate..." His words become as hard as his eyes, demanding an answer from his newest Chronicler. "...what is your plan to avert a war..._without_ stopping Time?!"

Put on the spot, Cypher impresses quickly, taking only a moment to reply with a feasible plan.

"As a pirate, who has spent my entire life in pursuit of wealth, I know of only one thing that would stop this armada from attacking..." the large white bear pauses, recalling the countless streams of jewels and crystals that seemed to spring up from the ground, as if diamonds grew on trees on the Dragon World.

"...we pay them off!"

Bosco's eyes open wide hearing the smug, yet simplistically perfect idea.

"Do you think that would work?"

Cypher shows the smaller bear the largest smile ever he's ever seen on the pirate.

"Does a bear crap in the woods?"

Bosco immediately begins laughing, and answers with a response the white haired pirate almost anticipates.

"Of course they do, that's why _I_ moved to the moon..."

"...WE HAVE PLUMBING!" both bark in unison, laughing at the long running joke about the Conderogian mainstream.

However, after a moment of unrelenting laughter, the two bears realize they are being stared at by a pair of very unamused dragon eyes.

"And what if they don't take a bribe?" Ignitus remarks, knowing his race is the one that will be facing this threat, and not seeing anything funny in the moment at hand. "Do we allow this greed-filled war to take the lives of more innocent dragons?"

Bosco turns to his other Chronicler, readying to assure his own support. However, Cypher is first to speak.

"They _will_ take the bribe, Ignitus," he says with a voice of pure conviction, showing a sudden resolve in what he says, then looking back to his master. "They will take it, or they will _die_, and that is all they will need to hear!"

"You cannot kill..." God begins to say, but again Cypher is fast to reply, cutting off his master before a warning he knows all about, hearing an experienced voice of over a hundred thousand years within.

"I will not be the one who kills the greedy fool that disobeys, Master."

His eyes then focus upon the blue dragon, knowing how strong this creature is in strength and heart. A strength that seems to come from all dragons on Avalar, even the whelplings.

"Their race is far superior to my own and anyone who tries to dispute that will face those circumstances with grave results."

"Unless I told Spyro to take it easy!"

Cypher's eyes open wide, hearing the words coming from Bosco's mouth.

"Why in the name of..._yourself_, would you do something that _stupid_?!"

Bosco's eyes suddenly show anger, hearing the former pirate raise his voice, and several bolts of lightning clash with his flip of emotions.

"Watch yourself, Guardian!"

However, Cypher does not back down, getting face to face with the most powerful being in the Universe.

"You know full well if they show any weakness in a fight, regardless of how little, our race will look for a way to exploit it!" He barks, staring angrily upon his master, hearing his task may have become impossible. "I cannot stop them if they think they can win the battle and just take what they wish!"

As enraged as he is for being chastised, Bosco can seeing nothing wrong with this argument, except Cypher's level of voice, and how close he is standing to his nose.

"You had fish for lunch in the palace...didn't you?" God suddenly quips sarcastically, shocking the new Chronicler, who becomes a bit embarrassed.

A paw quickly covers the back pedaling bear's mouth, knowing that is what he ate less than two hours earlier.

"I know your concerns and I have them as well. But I didn't want the dragons to annihilate your race either, so I asked Spyro to be lenient before I sent him back."

Cypher, feeling shame for how poorly his race is seen in God's eye, lowers his head slightly. He readies himself to speak of this pain, however, a flash of light from Ignitus' private chamber distracts them all.

"What is Malefor up to _now_?!" The blue dragon retorts to this sudden flash of power, knowing the massive book by the foot of his sleeping area is the only thing that could have caused such a brilliant burst of energy.

All three proceed to the doorway, as another flash of light fills Ignitus' chamber, wanting to see what history's pen is displaying brightly in the purple and gold-bound book. However, as they enter the room, the book that has given off light in this library for nearly twenty-three hundred years suddenly goes dark.

"Malefor!" Ignitus barks, leaping to the large book, turning it to the last page. His eyes open wide, reading the final passage, as a fatal blow has been struck to end this dragon's long history.

"How could his attacks be useless against them? Where did they find scale armor to repel magic?" He continues, looking back a page to see what caused this, and not understanding the reason the most powerful dragon in the Universe could be beaten so handily

"That shouldn't be possible!" God himself remarks, feeling a sudden pain in his heart, knowing Malefor had not wanted to die yet. His eyes also open wide, reading the reason this has happen. He then turns those wide eyes to his newest Guardian.

"This is also your fault, Cypher!"

Without even looking at the last moments of Malefor's life, the former pirate can surmise the reason for this blame.

"The dragons we stole and brought to this world," he remarks, knowing the special armor the book speaks of must be what he and his family has sold to Raptoria over the years.

His eyes fill with tears, as he takes the page from Ignitus' paw and turns it back to the last.

"...I killed him!"

Suddenly the paper lights up again, and the book's binding begins to glow once more. Cypher releases the page in his paw, as it heats up with history's pen. All three Guardians smile wide when a young whelplings name is written in Malefor's book, as she breathes life into a dying dragon, and with a technique this dragoness only learned hours earlier.

"It appears he's still immortal..." Bosco remarks smugly, and Ignitus relaxes himself with a slight chuckle. However, Cypher's eyes open wide, reading the moment that continues to unfold before him.

"What is _that_ thing?" He remarks, as Malefor's book shows him something he was unaware of. A smile breaks the anguish he felt, as an answer to all their problems is written out with a flaming pen.

"A crystal he made, that regenerates Magic and Knowledge!" Ignitus retorts, reading the odd symbol in dragon tongue that Cypher is pointing at. "There is another one on Avalar, but it's not nearly as big as this one."

God pauses, looking back at Cypher whose smile only gets wider.

"Hey _Fuzzball_..." the old pirate remarks, calling his master by nickname he knows well. "...you think we can convince our greedy little buddies to change course if they saw that thing as their prize?"

* * *

Only flashes of the carnage unfolding below could be seen by Malefor's steadily unfocused eyes, as both Lodi and Terrance struggled to fly the massive dragon back to the Ancestor's cave, hoping the gem he provided would repair his severe injuries.

He watches with great pain in his body and soul, as the small city is swarmed by the Raptorian army, forcing all of the dragon into the sky. Little defense is made by the inhabitants, as Sterno barks out warnings of their ability to repel elemental attacks, ordering his former subjects to retreat to the higher ground of the cave as well.

Dozens of whelplings, already gathered in the designated area they were told to hide in case of attack, begin crying louder as Malefor is flown in, then laid beside the crystal.

"What's happening!?" They all cry with fear in their words, hearing the terrifying screeching that has haunted their nightmares for six years, now coming from a place they were told was safe.

But it is the sight of a dragon they truly believe to be immortal, dying from several devastating injuries that frightens them most, including Lodi and Terrance. However, one young dragoness, who remains quietly sitting in the corner of the cave with an odd calmness, just stares at the large purple dragon. Her light green eyes, focusing strong upon the two puncture wounds to Malefor's side.

"Please..." The purple dragon desperately whispers, knowing the feel of a last breath many times in his life. His eyes lock on Terrance's, making sure this final breath he takes is heard well.

"...you must get awaaaaaay."

Malefor abruptly stops speaking and his body slumps to the side.

"NO!" this young dragoness calls out, leaping out from the corner of the room. Her eyes never deviate from the wounds upon Malefor's side, but her words are yelled out for everyone to here. "I _won't_ let this happen!"

Everyone is startled as this very shy dragoness suddenly leaps on Malefor's right flank, placing her paws directly upon the wound left by two gold horns. Their shock increases when this whelpling they believed to be a Wind dragon, shows her real magic, as this new power begins to shine. Her entire body begins glowing, enveloping the injured purple dragon she stands upon.

"Tempest, what are you doing...and _how_ are you doing that?!" Lodi remarks with shock in this young girl's sudden abilities, watching with disbelief as the entire room begins to glow in a bluish hue.

"He can't breathe cause his lungs are collapsed," her voice is soft but resonates with power, sending a chill down everyone's spine. But nothing can prepare the group for the next sound they hear, as Malefor suddenly takes a deep breath.

The purple dragon wakes with complete surprise in being alive, as he was told by God himself, that this last life would be his last life. However, the pain he feels all over his body confirms the fact. He turns his head slightly to the right, stopping after only a few inches travel, as the damage to his neck halts any further movement, but still it is enough to see his rescuer.

Malefor's eyes light up seeing a dragon he was not expecting, as the power he feels is very familiar...very Spiritual.

As this young blue dragoness continues to tend his wound, listening to voice that sings in her mind of the dragon's life force, Malefor easily senses her true power. It is a power he does not possess, having only the knowledge spoken by two of his best friends.

"You know you are a very special young dragoness..." he says with great difficulty, hearing her thoughts suddenly blend into his.

_Please relax...I don't want you to hurt yourself._

Her thought is repeated several times, and a wide smile fills Malefor's face as she looks up towards him, saying it once more with a slight smile. A smile that reminds him of someone special, whose identical sparkling green eyes show the same compassion.

"...you remind me of my friend, Cynder."

However, with his throat having taken such a damaging injury, the purple dragon begins gasping for air once again. Tempest quickly leaps from his side, showing off the work done to all the other onlooking dragons, as only two small puncture marks remain. The young blue whelp hastily runs towards the purple dragon's neck, grasping the area that was crushed by a powerful paw.

"Just don't move," she says softly as Malefor begins to shudder. The blue dragoness uses her other paw to gently rub the large neck of this powerful beast, keeping him calm as she works her delicate magic. "This will only take a few seconds."

Malefor slowly cranes his head around to look upon the youngster healing him. However, a small blue paw is suddenly stuffed in his face, pushing it back to stay straight.

"I said don't move, silly!" Tempest barks a bit angrily, readjusting her paw upon the injury, as it had slipped off. "I could easily damage your larynx further if you keep moving around."

Terrance and Lodi stare at each other, as both barely know what the larynx is, and now are watching a seven year old whelpling heal it with a single touch. Malefor smiles through a sudden sharp pain, as he quickly finds air easier to take in afterward, but mostly from hearing the tone of confidence in this young child's voice. The small dragoness then removes her tiny paw from his neck, and rushes around to his left flank, sensing the damage to his other side earlier.

Tempest gasps seeing several large splinters of the tree trunk, Malefor was flung into, still sticking out from his side, and quickly she turns away.

"I'm sorry..." she says somberly, looking down at the ground unable to grasp the large hunk of wood just under Malefor's left wing "...I can't take that out...it'll hurt too much!"

Malefor smiles wider, hearing her concern for not wanting to cause him pain, and he winces as he raises a paw up to her chin.

"If it doesn't come out, I will be in pain all the time, sweetie, and do you waa...OWWWW!"

Terrance, holding a bloody sliver of tree trunk in his paw, is unable to contain his laughter, especially when Lodi yanks a second piece of the tree from Malefor's side a second later, making him yelp twice as loud.

"Are you _sure_ you don't wanna try, Tempest..." the red dragon remarks, as Malefor squirms hard from the second sudden intense pain. He shows an arrogant smirk to the large purple dragon, holding up a large sliver of wood, then grasps another with his other paw. "...this is kinda fun!"

"OWWWWWW!" Malefor yells as Lodi collects a second trophy from his side, then stares hard at the brown Earth dragon, giving him a look of death as he reaches for the last splinter.

"LEAVE IT THERE!"

"NO! Don't listen to him..." Tempest yelps, seeing her task to heal this injury become easier, and quickly she runs up Malefor's left flank. The young dragoness places her paw just above the spot where this last piece is protruding, and looks up at Terrance. "You need to pull it out now while you can, or it will only become more painful for him."

Terrance, still fearing the eyes of Malefor staring upon him, looks upon Tempest with deep concern.

"I'm not touching that thing...he'll kill me!"

The young dragoness taps her front paw on Malefor's left wing, causing a great deal of pain to the large purple dragon, then stares dead into Terrance's eyes.

"That's what he will experience every time he bats his wing if you don't take that out _NOW_!" She barks, and Malefor cranes his head around to stare her in the eye.

"Do you think you could have just convinced him withoOWWW...Damn it!"

Malefor's eyes refocus after the white hot flash of pain, turning to look upon the large red dragon with the last splinter in his paw.

"We have no time for your belly aching, Malefor," Sterno remarks with great concern, pointing towards the cave entrance. "They are already advancing up the mountainside."

Being a heartbeat from death is nothing new to the purple dragon, though this time he feels more mortal. However, instinct takes over, hearing the panic of nearly a hundred dragons that have quickly crowded into the Ancestor's cave.

The sound of battle from outside calls him, as his duty to protect this race begins overwhelming his thoughts of self-preservation. Just as Spyro or any other purple dragon would be compelled to do.

"Tempest, if you're going to do something to help, do it _now_!"

Malefor winces as a surge of power suddenly flows into his side, healing the injuries he received in a few long agonizing seconds.

"I'm sorry..." Tempest cries with heavy emotion, knowing the speed in which she is working is causing more pain than necessary.

"It's OK...young lady," His voice strained, but showing as much comfort as he can. "Just know that...oww...it feels better than it...OWWWW...sounds!"

Tempest tries her hardest to block out his yelps, but still several tears fall from her face before she finishes. The young blue dragon quickly leaps from his side upon completing this difficult task, and she returns to the corner of the cave. Her crying is quickly calmed by dozens of her friends, as they crowd her with praise and admiration for her strength.

However, it is the smile that Malefor shows as he strides to the cave exit, that truly boosts the Spirit of this very shy, but powerful, dragoness.

"Thank you, Tempest," he says, looking dead into her eyes. "I swear by our First Ancestor, I will not waste this life _you_ gave back to me!"

* * *

**Happy Holidays everyone. We'll see you in 2015.**


	28. Permission

Chapter 28 Permission

* * *

With her lavender red eyes focused out one of the many windows of the galley, Mya enjoys the sight she didn't get a chance to experience on her first flight to the Dragon Realms. Bound tightly in a cargo hold, the young dragoness never even saw the faintest wisp of a million stars they passed, which now give her a dazzling light show. The smile upon the tween aged dragoness' face becomes wider and practically irremovable as her mother and Cynder sit down beside her, giving Mya a great boost to her Spirit, as if everything her heart needs is now here.

However, the young purple dragon she's become enamored with is nowhere to be seen and this is leaving the only shadowy area in her aura.

"Hello, Mya. Are you enjoying the view?" Cynder remarks, making some quick small talk, as her gifted green eyes pick up on the youngster's only dark spot.

"Yes, Ms. Cynder...it's really beautiful," she replies, making her mother smile with this sound of joy in her voice. However, that quickly ends as Mya changes gears and continues in a more somber tone. "But...did I do something wrong? 'Cause Malefor is avoiding me now and I was wondering if it was something I said or did?"

Cynder smiles while looking up at Danielle with a pair of proud eyes, knowing why her son is avoiding her daughter, trying to find a mother alone on this large ship to ask her something first. But the young red dragoness has never been more than a wingspan from her mom, and rightly so.

"Well, he's around here somewhere, Mya. I know that, cause we left the moon with him," she replies sarcastically, looking slightly to her right side, and seeing her son's aura pulsing strong in the corner. However, Cynder gestures her head towards the far door, hoping it will send Mya looking over there, which it does.

Mya turns her attention to her mother, shows the anxiousness to go look for her boyfriend, and quickly a nod is given. With swiftness in her strides, the young red dragon bounds across the large room to a pair of small doors.

"Malefor!" she barks as the doors slide open, and quickly Mya jogs into the dark room. She then glances back at Cynder with confusion in her eyes, realizing the dark colored dragoness led her into a closet, and even more so as the young purple dragon she was looking for suddenly appears at the entrance.

"I'm sorry!" he yelps as his paw is quickly to the locking mechanisum, shutting the door in Mya's face before she can run out.

"HEY!" Danielle barks out, turning Malefor around with the angered tone in her voice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

He shows this powerful two-toned blue and white dragoness the fear he has in his eyes. However, it is not the fear she expected to see in his stare. Nor did she expect him to run directly towards her, which is what he does.

Cynder remains oddly quiet, waiting for Malefor to say what he has confided to her. He quickly positions himself before the blue and white dragoness to her left, and the Spirit Elder and mother smiles wider, seeing the look of pure determination in her baby's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Danielle, but I've been trying to talk to you alone for the last twenty minutes..." he remarks, looking up at his mom to show the pride he has within. A pride she sees in her husband's eyes all the time. "...I just wanted to say...that I, ahhh...really like your daughter..._a lot_."

Malefor pauses, looking up at both mothers, whom begin smiling hearing this young, love-sick dragon pour his heart out.

"I think your daughter is the most beautiful dragon...in the entire Universe. And I don't want you to think I'm going behind your back, because I would never ask her until I asked you first. I know it is the right thing to do, so that's why I locked her in that room for a minute so I could..." Malefor again pauses, hearing himself ramble, as the words he spoke to his mother become harder and harder to say. Then a moment of clarity strikes, as his heart tells him this is what he wants the most.

"I was hoping I can have your permission to date Mya."

Danielle's smile widens as much as Cynder's, listening to this young dragon practically beg for her blessing. Her lavender blue eyes soften quickly, showing the son of Spyro an answer without words. However, when she does speak, it is not what the young dragon expects.

"I would say yes, of course, but I don't think she's happy with you right now, young dragon," she says, then gestures her head towards the closet that Malefor locked her daughter inside of, and a very angry red dragoness who now stands in between the doors she has pried open with her bare paws.

"MALEFOR!"

His head, shoulders, and tail all lower to the ground simultaneously, cowering at the sound of Mya's rage-filled voice. He is unable to look back immediately, knowing her eyes will only burn a hole into his heart, but slowly he turns around.

"Hi, Sweetie!" He says, but is quickly hushed by a sharp paw across his muzzle.

"DON'T YOU 'HI SWEETIE' ME!" Mya barks in his face, showing the anger she can now barely control. "THERE'S A BIG _SPIDER_ IN THAT CLOSET, YOU JERK!"

"Oh no Jak..." A voice calls out from one of the other tables in the galley, as Daxter enjoys the scene unfolding before he and his best friend. "...I think someone's a dead dra-_gon_!"

Eight angry eyes suddenly turn towards the tipsy orange Skylander, who snidely smiles before downing another shot of powerful whisky. He then leaps from Jak's shoulder, striding up to Mya without a care in the world, though Cynder has other thoughts. However, before the dark dragon can voice her rage to the drunken ottsel, Daxter begins talking highly of her son.

"But I think you'd be a fool to turn down a prize dragon like this one...Mya..." Daxter hiccups while moving his paw out to Malefor's cheek, accidentally slapping him hard, and pushing his nose out toward her. "...I mean look at this face..." he continues, and Mya chuckles seeing the look in her boyfriend's eyes, as Daxter grasps his left horn, and holds his head straight. "...can you really be mad at this cute little guy!"

"Daxter, shut it..." Malefor begins to stay, trying to pull his horn from the unbelievably strong grip of the liquored up ottsel. However, Daxter uses his other paw to clamp Malefor's muzzle, and a stronger tug on his horn to keep him looking at Mya.

"See...he's so embarrassed right now, that he's turning _purple_!"

Mya laughs hard and Malefor stops struggling, realizing this drunken idiot is helping to calm a very tense moment for him. He practically allows Daxter to use his head as a marionette as Orange Lightning continues talking him up.

"This lil' feller is all heart..." he continues, shaking Malefor's head around to Mya's pleasure. "...'cause he made sure to get permission from your mommy."

Daxter again pauses with a hiccup, then cranes both his and Malefor's head back, forcing them both to stare up at the two very large mothers that now stand directly behind him.

"Hi, moms!" he blurts, forcing both Cynder and Danielle to laugh.

Daxter's very bloodshot and unfocused eyes then return to Mya, whom cannot remove the smile on her face either, especially as Malefor's head is yanked back down towards her again.

"He just didn't want to upset your mom, by sneaking around with her daughter..." he continues, removing his paw from Malefor's jaw then returning it with a hard slap, pulling him face to face with the young purple dragon.

"...you're such a good _boy_, Mally!"

Without another word, Daxter suddenly passes out cold, falling face first onto Malefor's nose, who simply slides him off with a gentle paw.

"Ummm, ooookay!" he remarks a bit timidly, looking back at Mya whose smile quickly calms his nerves.

"Did you really stick me in that closet, just so you could talk to my mom?" Mya asks with a more humbled tone in her voice, and Malefor, hearing a way out, just nods his head up and down.

Without a word, Mya grasps Malefor by the shoulders, and rises on her hind legs. She tightly encases the startled dragon in her arms and wings, and drags him over to the closet. The slightly larger, and more physically powerful female hurls the purple dragon into the same spider web she walked through earlier. Mya then grasps the doors she forced open, and closes them in his face.

"HEY! What are you _doing_, you nutty dragon!?" Malefor barks with playful humor in his voice, hearing the tell tale sign of a welding flame, as Mya uses a blow-torch like fire from her mouth to seal the door shut.

"I just need some time alone with your mom to ask her something, _if_ you don't mind!" she barks back, then slowly strides over to Cynder and her mother, smiling wider as Malefor starts pounding on the door.

"THAT'S NOT COOL, MYA..." he yells out, still sounding in a joyful mood until his eyes see the same thing that startled her

"...WHOA! You weren't kidding, that is a pretty big spider!"

Cynder begins laughing as Mya calmly sits down beside her and doesn't say a word. She just returns her eyes to the window, enjoying the light show. The Spirit Elder also enjoys a light show, as Mya's aura brightens in playful colors, as Malefor continues banging on the door.

"So I guess I don't need to tell you my answer..." Cynder remarks sarcastically, laying her large scarlet red wing over the top of Mya, pulling the young dragoness against her right flank. However, a concerned mother's voice takes over, as she asks only one thing of the very young adult. "...but are you willing to wait for him?"

Mya, knowing the purple dragon she loves is two years from reaching the Age of Ascension, still smiles wide, then turns her enamored eyes up to her future mother in law.

"I would wait forever if necessary."

Danielle's heart begins melting right away, and she quickly grasps her daughter out from under Cynder's wing, holding her tightly against her white chest. She lowers her head down to Mya's ear, whispering to her daughter all the love she feels.

"You've grown so much, so quick, and I could not be more proud of you, Mya," she says with a gentle kiss to her daughter's neck, and a tighter grasp as she recalls the one missing from this family. "And I'm sure, wherever he is looking down from, your father is also proud of his little girl."

The twelve year old dragoness shudders hard, hearing her mother bring up her father for the first time in years, something Danielle never does. A gentle paw is then rested against Mya's cheek, pushing her head softly against a caring mother's heart, just as Ajax would hold his daughter.

"So very proud."

"I love you, mom..." Mya returns with a subtle whimper in her voice, knowing that her mother is missing him as much as she is. She keeps her head against the white chest of her mom, and looks up to the face she has always found comfort from, even if the answer given was not what she wanted. "...and I'm sorry for making you feel like you lost me too."

Danielle shows no change in her expression, as only the joy of holding her daughter is present in her facial features. A quick peck is given upon the bridge of Mya's dark red nose, before she locks eyes with her daughter.

"I have you now, and that is all that matters, baby..." Danielle and Mya's eyes are suddenly taken to the closet door, as the sound of water can be heard gushing from the cracks the red dragoness did not weld air-tight. Within a few seconds, the puddle of liquid forms into a dragon, and Mya's tail begins to wag. Malefor then solidifies into his normal self, making Danielle smile wider.

"...besides...look at what you have done," she continues, returning her eyes to her greatest treasure. "You found the Dragon Realms and made friends. Powerful friends that will help us..."

Two large Kodiak bears suddenly enter the room loudly, startling everyone in the galley, except a passed out ottsel.

"...OF ALL THE IDIOTIC _CRAP_ I'VE HEARD FROM THIS MENTAL _MIDGET_..." Damian continues yelling, as he and his captain enter a room they thought to be empty. They quickly pause their conversation, realizing the intrusion they just made. With embarrassment in his anger, the slightly smaller Kodiak bows his head to Danielle and Mya.

"Forgive me ladies, I didn't mean to barge in on you like that..." the thick brown haired bear remarks, knowing his frustrations have disrupted a very gentle moment between mother and daughter. Damian places his paw upon Captain Black Paw's chest, maneuvering him back to the door they just came in from. "...we will finish this discussion elsewhere, please continue..."

"Oh no, you don't!" Cynder barks, knowing this conversation has to do with the invasion of her home, and quickly the dark purple dragoness is on her feet. The Spirit Elder trots hastily to the pair, placing a paw upon the one whom has instigated this war. "What is going on, Damian? Why did Lord Riven not believe you? And what is this weapon he has that makes you so nervous?"

The Captain's eyes open wide, as Cynder reads the thoughts of his friend without a struggle. However, as Damian knows how well Cynder can read a mind, he comes completely clean about the conversation he just had with the leader of the invasion fleet.

"He didn't believe a word I said, Cynder..." Damian replies with a lowered head, knowing his race is about to make a fatal mistake the moment they touch down on an alien world. "...and now everyone I know is gonna die, because of their selfishness and pride."

Cynder slightly smirks, as his thoughts of countless dragons wiping out his race flows through her head, and quickly Cynder shares her own thoughts with a very distraught bear.

_They will not be so quick to just kill, my young friend..._ She says with a subtle voice of calmness, showing Damian a vision of how her husband will take on any threat with compassion for his enemy. Another vision is shown, of her oldest son, and like Malefor demonstrated on Conderoga's moon, he also will not kill unless given no choice.

_No, Cynder...they will be _forced_ to kill!_ Damian's mind cries out, as a thought of the weapon he carries is given to the Spirit Dragoness. He then draws that pistol from his side, and lays it upon the ground at her feet.

A faint power begins to draw magic from Cynder, a power see recalls all too well from her past.

"What is that?" Her voice suspicious, though she already knows the feel of a dark crystal. She backs away with caution, as Damian removes the ammo clip, showing Cynder what she had anticipated.

"Riven calls them 'Dragon Killers'..." The large Kodiak bear remarks with a guilty voice, as he removes a single bullet to show the dark purple tipped projectile. "...and judging by how you reacted just being close to them, I am glad I did not shoot at your son when I had the chance."

Damian recalls the one moment he could have killed young Malefor in the swamp, but would not draw this weapon against a dragon who was just defending himself. He quickly puts the bullet back into the clip, slams the cartridge into the gun, then tosses it to Jak.

"Your Peacemaker should destroy those evil crystals very efficiently..." The Kodiak remarks, seeing the startled look on the Skylander's face as he catches this weapon in his right hand. "...but that is only six bullets, and Lord Riven's army has dozens of guns with thousands of these rounds."

His eyes return to Cynder's showing the anguish that now seems warranted.

"They will find their first victims as easy prey..." Damian remarks, knowing how that weapon would start the war he does not want. "...then your friends will be forced to take actions my friends cannot combat."

The dark aura within Damian consumes him, knowing it was his knowledge of a crystal his brother found, that now powers the weapons he despises.

"I did this, Cynder," he says with pain in his voice, taking the blame for a war he knows he cannot stop. "...and now I... I... I..."

Damian suddenly, and without warning, closes his eyes and falls to the ground.

* * *

Upon the lead ship of a huge armada, a heavily armored Black Bear stares at the large view screen before him, scooping out the two vessels that circle Avalar.

"Tactical analysis!" The relatively small bear barks with an ordering voice, and quickly a massive Polar bear answers him.

"Those two cruisers will easily out match our destroyers if we go toe to toe, Captain, but as I said, there are only two of them, and they are displaying a fairly simple orbital defense pattern," the white haired bear replies, showing a display of his strategic prowess on the large viewer. "We could distract them with several decoy ships, allowing most of the invasion force to land unharmed on the southern continent."

"That's perfect, Tibbers..." the dark black haired bear retorts, standing up on his hind legs, and placing a paw upon the white bear that sits back down. "...Dragoon Bay is on the southern continent, we can rescue the hostages and destroy the port before their defense has a clue."

"That is the whole idea, Riven," the much larger Polar bear remarks matter of factually, knowing his plan is efficient and well designed. "Were you expecting anything but perfection?"

"You know, a moniker of humbleness would suit you well once in a while," Lord Riven chimes in sarcastically, patting the shoulder of his best friend and first officer of the past twelve years.

The large white bear only cracks a quarter smile, while ripping his paws across the keyboard of his control panel. "You don't pay me to be humble, you pay me to be precise."

Riven returns the same small smirk, knowing how truthful that last statement is, however, before he can think of a smart ass remark for his friend, a small alert takes both of their attentions.

"We are being hailed, Lord Riven." A voice calls out from the communications station, and the small black bear rolls his eyes.

"I told that coward we are not backing away from this, so tell him to go to hell already," he retorts, believing Damian has called back to beg once more for the invasion to be halted, but the com officer quickly shakes his head, and shows his captain a serious set of eyes.

"It is the Commander of the opposing vessel, sir, asking us to deviate from our course and retreat from the Dragon Home world, or they will fire upon us!"

"Really?!" Lord Riven replies with a chuckle in his voice, then gestures his paw towards the large view screen. "Put him on the viewer."

A flash of white noise and static flickers across the large screen, then a short well groomed fox appears before the pirate leader.

"I am Commander McCloud of the Skylander Fleet. What is the reason behind this invasion of the Dragon Realms?"

Riven crosses his paws over his chest, and shows his opponent a confident stare before replying.

"It is no concern of yours, little doggie, so... why don't you go play fetch somewhere before we destroy your measly two ships!"

Fox returns the sarcastic grin he gets from Lord Riven, along with his retort.

"If you wish to make this a personal fight, by all means, insult me again," he challenges with a calm tone in his voice, before smiling wider with some unknown news. "And as for us having only two ships, well that's just poor tactical judgment on your part."

Several alerts begin ringing in Lord Riven's ship, and quickly his eyes turn to Tibbers.

"They have some back up, Captain," The white bear remarks with a slight tone of panic, seeing a dozen or more smaller ships rise up from Avalar's atmosphere. However, that panic quickly subsides as he scans the approaching ships and recalculates the numbers in his head, plotting a new course of action. "But it is not enough to stop our plans...I would commence the assault regardless of his warning."

Lord Riven dramatically shrugs his shoulders, then gestures his paw at his first officer, whose strong voice was heard by the Skylander Commander.

"I don't know, Fido. My guy tends to think we still have a good shot at kicking your butt. And with his expertise in this area, I think I am leaning in the direction of his advice...if that's okay with you!"

With a masonic sign of his paw across the throat, the viewer cuts out, and Lord Riven's crew quickly goes to work.

"Battle stations!" Is barked out by the captain, but already the deflectors are up, and the weapons humming with power. Like a well oiled machine, they know what their purpose on board is to the Master, and they perform it well.

"Tibbers, get my destroyers up here..." Riven orders, and the white bear nods as his paws convey the orders spoken. The small black bear then turns to his right and a couple of armor clad Kodiaks. "...you two coordinate with the other landing ships, make sure our forces are ready to repel heavy fire."

"Yes sir!" Is replied with confidence, and both turn for the door. Several other orders are given in succession, and everyone answered with a sharp and quick response. Everything begins moving the way the small Black Bear has planned, however, as the view screen begins flickering, Lord Riven suddenly wonders if he is forgetting something.

"Who is calling in _now_?" He asks a bit sheepishly, and even more so as his communications officer does not answer.

"WELL?!" he presses, and his question is not answered the way any captain cares to hear.

"I don't know, Sir." The com officer replies, showing the confusion in his eyes as he continues to pin-point the signal. "It's very faint, and I am unable to track the origin."

"Put it on the viewer!"

The com officer, a rather stout Grizzly Bear, gives his tiny Master a hard look before scratching his head.

"I'll try," He replies with no confidence in his voice. "But you might have a better chance of seeing _God_ on that viewer!"

Oddly enough, the screen suddenly flickers again, and Lord Riven's eyes open wide as two bears he never expected to see appear before him.

"Bosco?! Lord Cypher?!"

* * *

With his eyes already blurred from the tears he cannot hold back, Damian doesn't immediately question the distorted vision that clouds his eyes. However, as words become harder for him to pronounce, the large Kodiak suddenly realizes something is wrong with him.

_HELP ME!_ he says with complete fear, however, his voice stays silent, and his muscles become useless. Damian watches in horror as the world rises up while he falls down, then suddenly darkens as his eyes close tightly. His heart begins pounding with great pain, and that is when it occurs to his mind that he has stressed himself beyond his control.

"I must be having a heart attack!"

"No brother, you are not having a heart attack." a familiar voice replies, and quickly Damian's eyes reopen.

Pure surprise fills the soul of a broken bear, as his focusing vision fills with the one who he has looked up to for more than a decade.

"CYPHER!" he yelps with elation, leaping to his feet, and running to his brother. The larger bear doesn't question anything, he just grasps his older but smaller sibling, and squeezes him with a giant bear hug. However, it takes only the feel of both of Cypher's arms wrapped around his back to startle the younger brother back to reality.

"HOLY CRAP...YOUR ARM!" He barks out, looking at the perfect appendage that his brother had lost, then his eyes look up at the grin on Cypher's face. "You shouldn't have that!"

"Oh, are you the only bear with two front paws?" Cypher replies sarcastically, placing his repaired paw on his brother's shoulder to show it is real.

Damian stares at it for a moment, then again his eyes begin scanning, but this time at the surroundings of where he is now standing.

"What the hell is going on, Cy? This is not a prison, where are we?" His voice demanding of an answer, then he looks upon the paw griping his shoulder tightly "And how in the name of all that is holy do you have your paw back?"

"It's hard to turn the page of a book you're reading..." a voice calls out from behind, pulling Damian's eyes to a good friend he thought had been lost. "...if you have only one paw!"

"Bosco?!" the young Kodiak remarks with shock, as the short brown haired bear hands his brother a book. "What are you doing here? I was told that you were killed by that dragon Denise."

"Her name is Danielle, and she would never hurt an innocent soul." Bosco replies, placing his paw upon the shoulder of a friend he's known from birth. With the familiar rub of this strong paw, Damian quickly knows him well, and focuses on the only eyes he's trusted as much as his brother's.

"So... why did she not kill you?." Cypher remarks sarcastically, getting a smirk from Ignitus whom walks up behind his grinning master.

Now, completely overwhelmed by what is going on around him; seeing a bear he thought dead, his brother's right arm, and a dragon, Damian begins to panic inside. Believing at this moment he is dead, the young bear's voice shudders with concern.

"Why are we here, Cypher? Please...tell me how...I..."

His broken voice quickly alerts a protective brother, who turns his attention to explaining.

"Easy little brother, I brought you here. And NO...you are not dead..." Cypher's dark eyes penetrate into Damian's soul, showing his frightened sibling a gaze of pure resolve and truth. "...in fact, you are the farthest thing from it!"

However, it is at this moment, that Cypher informs his brother of a sad truth.

"But that is not that case for me, Damian." he says, then lowers his head as his younger brother begins to tear up.

"What do you mean, Cy?" Damian begs, but quickly a large blue paw is upon his shoulder.

"He is not really dead, my young friend..." remarks the dragon whom had remained silent until this moment. Ignitus then gestures to the amulet hanging from his neck, exactly like the one his brother now wears. "...in fact, his life has just begun, and judging by what I've seen these last few hours..." Ignitus looks over to Bosco before staring upon a new friend and Guardian. "...it will be a long and glorious life."

Cypher raises his head to look upon the solid gaze he is getting from Ignitus, and a new found confidence begins to well inside. He can see the pride in the Dragon Chronicler's eyes, as it is a look he has never received from him in thousands of years.

"You really think I can do this, old dragon?" he asks with trepidation, knowing that most of the Chroniclers are not fond of the Bear realms and their former snoring Guardian.

Ignitus smiles seeing more than the fear of a hundred thousand years of failure in Cypher's eyes, but a spark that was never there with Kodiak. He strides up to his comrade and makes sure he feels the truth, by placing a strong paw upon his back.

"Does a Bear crap in the woods?"

With a chuckle from his master, but mostly hearing the laughter from his brother, Lord Cypher suddenly feels the confidence of his new place in the Universe. An understanding of why he was chosen becomes more apparent, as Bosco places a paw on his bigger little brother's shoulder. He knows he's done wrong in a life filled with pain and suffering, but never did he let that pain befall his brother.

Damian's eyes light his Spirit, as if the master himself had charged the white bear with power. He knows now his best trait in life has trained him for this, and a subtle calm fills his heart.

_I've been a good enough guardian to keep him out of trouble, maybe I can do that for my race._


	29. Deal of the Century

**The fighting begins, as I wind this story down, but I also bring the funny. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 29 Deal of the Century

* * *

A single tear falls from the inner corner of Spyro's right eye, rolling along the up turned curve of his smiling grin to the front of his bulbous nose. It lands directly upon the bridge of Sparx's muzzle, making it harder for his son to remain steady.

"Come on, Dad, you're gonna make _me_ cry!" he remarks, knowing how emotional his father is and having an issue with keeping his own feelings in check.

The honor that his dad bestowed only a week ago, now being made final, as the former Guardian Master places his old helmet upon the one whom succeeds him.

A helmet designed by a proud father, grandfather, and husband, whom had recently left this world for the next.

"He knew you were going to follow me, Sparx." Spyro whispers, seeing his son's horns slide perfectly into the back set of holes, added by the one who foresaw a reunion between father and son, but never got the chance to witness it.

"My father was sure you would come back," Spyro continues, adjusting the helmet his foster father helped to make, forcing his boy's eyes up to his. "And I only wish he could see us now."

The tears he has tried to hold back begin streaming from a proud grandson, recalling the little dragonfly that raised a true hero. He was the one Sparx always spoke with to calm his broken emotions, as Flash would never hold back anything, even if meant insulting his son.

"He can see us, Dad," Sparx replies, grasping his father's paw from this helmet, holding it tightly before his hero and himself. "As sure as I am about_ this_...I know he knows."

Spyro encases his son within the confines of his huge orange-red wings, embracing him as hard as the day he first held him. "Be careful, Sparx, because...I don't know what I will do if I lose you again."

"I'm not going anywhere, Dad," Sparx replies with a choked up voice, gripping his father with the same fear of loss, knowing his life has finally become complete. He looks around at the inside of the cocoon his father has wrapped him in, and feels the contentment that has been missing in his life for a long time.

"I belong right here...and I always have."

_I love you so much...my son. _The thought, spoken so strongly in Spyro's soul, sends a chill down Sparx's spine, and both dragons keep their embrace for as long as they can.

However, "I have to go, Dad..." Sparx says softly, knowing Volteer and Monsoon are standing directly behind them, waiting for their Guardian Master to lead this powerful group of three to Dragoon Bay. "...I will make sure to be as careful as I must, and promise to be back before you know it."

Spyro unfurls his wings from around his son, then snaps them back to his flanks. The king lowers his head in a respectful bow, allowing several more collected tears to drip from the purple dragon's nose.

"I thank you for your support in this time of war, Guardian Master," he says with great respect, as he should when the king addresses his Master Guardian.

Sparx shows a bit of a smirk, then genuflects himself.

"I serve at the pleasure of the King."

"Are you two done yet?!" Monsoon sarcastically barks out, placing a smile on both father and son as they turn to him. "'Cause I was just wondering if we should give you some privacy while you hug and cry all damn day, or if we should actually get into a more angered mood for fighting."

Sparx steps slowly to his old friend, staring up at the large dragon with a very playful smile.

"I can be in a _good_ mood and still wipe the floor with _you,_ Monsoon," he says, putting a very wide grin upon Volteer's muzzle, as the larger dragon quiets himself, and returns to a more attentive posture. The two toned purple dragon glances back at his father, and gives him a slight wink. "However, as Guardian Master, the laws say I am no longer allowed to strike him, right?"

Spyro nods his smirk-filled muzzle up and down, watching as his son tauntingly puts a bit of fear in the Water Guardian's eyes, and without being physical. Sparx then returns his attention to the colossal sized blue dragon, putting a little more fear in his soul.

"But if you decide to _push_ me today...I will test the limits of those laws!" Sparx eyes flash with power, showing he is not kidding any longer.

"OK... OK... I get it! You're ready for a fight!" Monsoon blurts out anxiously, and Sparx quickly shows him a smile. The three Guardians then turn from the king, and head to a small portal platform that will send them to Dragoon Bay instantly.

However, before either of the powerful dragons can leave, a young cheetah runs in from the far room.

"King Spyro...King Spyro!" He yelps with an alerting tone, sliding on four paws before the purple dragon into a bowing position. "We are getting a communication from Queen Cynder, Your Highness!"

Sparx's eyes light up, and he turns his head back towards his father, whom has already begun linking the call.

"I guess we wait a bit longer now?" Volteer asks sarcastically, as Sparx gives him a wink, already striding back to his dad.

"Spyro!" Cynder's voice is hushed in static, as it is being sent from the farthest reaches of their communications ability. However, it is still clear enough for both purple dragons to hear a voice they long for.

"Hey, Mom!" Sparx replies first, putting a smile on her face as he enters the camera's view.

"Hi, Sweetie, I'm glad you're still there," she replies, then nervously looks away to the side. "What do you mean he negotiated an exchange too..." she barks, then looks back at her husband.

"Hang on, Spyro, it appears Damian has been talking with the Chroniclers, and somehow they made a very odd deal with the pirat..."

The screen suddenly shuts down, changing view from Cynder to a very smug looking Black Bear.

"Greetings, your Majesty!" Lord Riven remarks, bowing his head slightly in respect to a King. "I was told to contact you upon this frequency, so I may receive your surrender decree and tribute in loss."

Sparx looks at his father, then turns to Volteer and Monsoon, whom show the same expression he has.

"AH... HA... HAAA... HAAAAA..." Sparx laughs hard, then focuses his purple eyes strongly upon the black bear. "...GO FUC..."

Spyro's paw is quickly upon his son's muzzle, holding him from saying exactly what he wants to. However, the last thing Cynder said still rings in his ears, and the cooler mind prevails.

"Begging your pardon for my son's outburst, but you have us at a loss," the purple dragon replies, showing a look of truth in his eyes that Riven accepts. "We, as males, do not negotiate. That is the responsibility of the Queen, and I have yet to speak with my wife on this matter."

"You let your _Queen_ negotiate?" Riven quips sarcastically, and Spyro roars back loudly, startling both the Pirate Leader and his own son.

"I WILL NOT BE SEEN AS A WEAKLING BY SOME PIRATE SCUM!" The King continues with a roaring voice, staring down the small black haired bear. "We are ready for battle. So, if you want to come down here and _die,_ be my guest! If not, stay on this channel and _wait_ for my reply!"

Spyro shuts down the communications, clearing the view screen completely. He then releases his son's muzzle, allowing his boy to look up at his father with shock.

"What the hell was that about, Dad?" He asks, but can already see his father begin smiling, as his mind condemplates a reason for his son to hear.

_Never show weakness to a pirate, Sparx... _he thinks, while tapping buttons on the com panel, retrieving the data stream that was interrupted. Spyro returns his wife to the viewer, then he turns to his son, showing a very sarcastic stare._ ...I thought you were a Skylander _General_? _

Father and son share a slight chuckle together then focus their attentions to the view screen before them. Both purple dragon's auras increase seeing a smile from ear to ear on Cynder's face.

"What is it, Honey?" Spyro asks with a bit of confusion in his voice, however, his smile stays put, knowing his wife has good news.

"You are not going to believe what I was just told..." she says, reaching a paw off camera, and pulling a large Kodiak into view. "...it appears you made one incredibly powerful friend, Spyro!"

* * *

"OK...What the hell just happened!?" Lord Riven asks his first officer, staring at the black screen that had two purple and gold dragons on it a second ago.

"You insulted their King!" Tibbers retorts sarcastically, recalling the destroyers for a battle that may be unavoidable now.

The small Black Bear turns to his much larger white-haired friend, showing a vast amount of confusion on his normally steady face.

"I don't get it!" he says with a concerned tone, before looking back at the blank screen. "Bosco wouldn't lie about negotiating a truce, why did their King look as if he never spoke with him?"

Tibbers continues sending orders to the fleet, recalling the pirate ships that were told to back off.

"It could be a trap, Sir, and I would be very leery about this deal now." he returns, keeping his focus upon the display before him, making sure the assault is ready to go at a moments notice, if necessary. "Bosco may be working with the Dragon Race."

"NEVER!" Riven retorts adamantly, knowing the old shop keeper for most of his life. His eyes return to Tibbers, showing how confident he is in his words. "He may not like his own race from time to time, but Bosco would never turn his back on us like that!"

The small Black Bear pirate suddenly looks down with despair, as if his world was rocked, believing his old friend may have actually betrayed his race.

"And what about Lord Cypher?" he asks, but is quickly answered by his first officer. A dead seriousness in his voice as he quotes Pirate Law.

"He is no longer the Master of this armada,_ Lord_ Riven," Tibber's eyes are solid and his posture even more so as he makes sure the small bear knows who is in charge.

"YOU ARE!"

Riven looks up at his friend for some support, and both stare at each other for a moment, knowing this decision is hard. However, the newly crown Lord of this pirate-like race takes little time to give his orders.

"Target the two battle cruisers, Tibbers, and prepare for an emergency descent into the atmosphere..." he says, turning around to look upon the blank screen once more, hoping, almost praying, for the two dragons he saw to return before making his next statement.

A long pause fills the bridge with an eerie silence, as only the beeping of the controls echo against the steel walls and floor. The Black Bear slowly raises his paw, and his muzzle opens even slower. However, after nearly a minute of holding his posture, becoming deaf from the now overwhelmingly loud beeps, Lord Riven makes his order final.

"Fire."

His voice is very somber, knowing this battle will kill many of his comrades, but it is the way they have come to make a living. Tibbers, also reacts a bit somberly, lowering his paw to the red button very slowly, and actually pausing for a moment himself, before pressing it.

A loud hum of power kills the silence on the bridge, as several laser cannons release their energy towards the lead cruiser. The view screen then returns to life, showing Lord Riven a forward view of the carnage, as nearly a dozen destroyers fire in unison with his ship.

The impacts are solid upon the large white and blue cruiser's port shields, sending it up into a higher atmosphere, and allowing several vessels to begin their invasion. However, the second Skylander cruiser is quickly in place, and intercepts with a barrage of deflecting shots, pushing back the first wave of pirate ships.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Fox McCloud's voice suddenly echoes inside Riven's ship, then his angry face appears upon the screen. His eyes quickly lock upon the eyes of the pirate, showing the rage of a pissed-off husband.

"YOU DARE FIRE UPON MY _WIFE'S_ SHIP!"

"It was fifty-fifty, Vixen," Riven replies with a sarcastic sounding voice, seeing the fox he does not care to talk with, and quickly the view screen returns to black.

"I think I annoyed him too!"

The ship is suddenly rocked with the incredible power of McCloud's cruiser, shutting down the lights and controls on the bridge, but most importantly...the main power core.

"WE'RE DEAD IN THE WATER, SIR!" Tibbers barks out, watching every energy level on the ship drop to zero. "Their weapons are much more powerful than we thought."

Everyone's eyes focus upon the tiny window at the front of the bridge, which is the only thing that is sending light into the dark room. Fear fills the heart of all who can see, as that beacon of light is coming from the large cannon directly before them.

A harsh thought fills Riven's head at this last moment of his life, seeing the battle that begins in space. One that he started, and one that will finish fast for his crew.

_I should have waited..._ he thinks to himself, watching the same charged weapon that struck his vessel before, launch another powerful blast, filling the window with the light of god itself. He closes his eyes, feeling the impact to his ship, and a rush of energy overtakes him.

_...I'm sorry!_

* * *

Once an unknown paradise, the pristine island that kept him safe for six years now seems as cramped as Grand Central Station. Nearly three hundred adults and whelplings fill a cave that barely holds twenty, defending the only portion of the island not covered in Raptors. Keeping the high ground as their own, and with a barrage of elemental powers, this sacred cave has kept them safe. However, a glimpse of light from the dark ocean breaks the Spirit of a new found King.

"MALEFOR...LOOK!" Hydrick calls out in a panic, taking the large dragon's attention from his purple scale covered nemesis.

"What is it?" Malefor replies, however, his eyes already see the problem, as the green water dragon stretches his paw out towards the eastern waters.

"We have a lot of company coming!" he remarks, pointing at nearly a hundred ships already approaching the shoreline.

With only a half moon to light the night sky, and everyone staying focused to the task of holding their ground, these ships were easily able to get close without detection.

Malefor's heart, already pounding from exhaustion, begins to ache. After nearly two hours of defending themselves from the mountain, the dragons were seeing great progress, wiping out almost two thirds of the mob and not losing a single soul.

The powerful crystal that never runs dry continues to keep the magic flowing, allowing an elemental onslaught from the higher ground that was able to keep thousands of Raptorians at bay. However, with only a magic crystal fueling the attack, every single dragon is showing the strain of not recuperating stamina, including Malefor himself.

"It appears we will have not get that break you were hoping for, Your Highness." Malefor remarks with as much sarcasm as he can muster, trying his best to lighten the mood. He turns his eyes back to the large Raptor king, focusing on the smile that begins filling this evil creature's sharp narrow muzzle. He then raises his voice, allowing his adversary to hear a charging call to continue this fight without fear.

"But that just means more of _his_ subjects to pile up on the beach!"

Hydrick smiles while unleashing a torrent of water down the side of the mountain, keeping the ledge wet and slippery. It makes it nearly impossible for the Raptor army to climb, especially as several Earth dragons continue to drop boulders upon them.

An efficient counter to the charging mob, but as the ships begin drawing closer to the beach, every dragon sees this defense becoming less and less hopeful.

"I have to stop that armada from landing!" Hydrick suddenly announces. Then looks over at his best friend and former ruler. "It is what any King would do for his subjects."

"NO!" Sterno barks, seeing a look in Hydrick's eyes that he would normally see in his own, and knowing exactly what his friend has in mind. However, before he can even get this single word from his mouth, the green dragon leaps from the cliff-edge.

Malefor's eyes open wide, seeing the Water Master begin a fast descent towards the East beach, and immediately gives chase. His path takes him to the right side of the king, and he swoops down along the shore line. Smartly, he waits for the large dragon to unleash his full power against the ocean, causing a tsunami to form in the opposite direction of the tides.

Hydrick then collapses from his overuse of Magic, and awaits the onslaught from the Raptorians behind him. However, the loud voice of Malefor quickly startles him with hope. Especially as the purple dragon yells 'Stop!', then disappears.

Less than the blink of an eye later, an impact is felt against his side, along with the familiar increase of speed his body has felt once before, as Malefor pulls the green dragon into his fast moving Time frame.

"Warn me the next time you plan to do something foolish, Your Highness!" Malefor barks, hoisting Hydrick up into his paws, then taking off for the mountain again. However, the King's eyes never leave the ocean, watching in slow motion as his wave slams the front ship of this approaching armada.

Like dominos, the lead ship is driven into the three trailing behind. They in turn are pushed into the line behind them, which crumble together under the force of thousands of tons of displaced water.

Both dragons stare upon the slow moving scene, watching with elation as the entire armada is consumed by a fearless act of a stubborn dragon. But it is just as Malefor would have done if he were on Avalar, and still the king.

"I can't keep saving you every time you wish to play in the water!"

Hydrick gives a hardy laugh, and finally turns his eyes to his rescuer. However, instead of showing elation, a look of shock and horror fills his gaze.

"LOOK OUT!"

Malefor doesn't even get a chance to turn his head, suddenly impacting a small palm tree with his wing, which turns him sideways. The tree breaks like a twig from the incredible force, as does his right wing, dropping both dragons from the sky as a ball of purple and green scales.

"NICE JOB, YOU IMBECILE!" the king barks out, as he pulls his legs from under Malefor's crumbled frame, turning to look back at the tree he just sheared the top from. He quickly buries his paws under the slightly larger and heavier dragon, lifting him off the ground with his capable wings. "...Maybe you should try watching where you fly!"

With a wince of pain interrupting the laughter, Malefor grasps tightly to Hydrick, making sure he holds his own weight while being hoisted from danger. He looks back to the ground, watching as the Raptorians swarm the spot they just left, and only two thoughts fills his head. One, is how much his wing is killing him right now, and two he voices with complete sarcasm.

"Again you didn't warn me..." he retorts, looking up at Hydrick to show a smug grin. "...you could have told me there was a tree there?!"

Hydrick rolls his eyes while thrusting his wings down, putting more distance between Malefor's dangling body and the army below.

"And I _could_ just drop you here, Malefor!"

The colossal purple and gold dragon gives a chuckle, hearing the sarcastic tone in Hydrick's voice, but also the strain he is having trying to lift this larger dragon's frame up the mountain.

"I'm surprised you have yet! It sounds like you would probably struggle carrying that young girl Tempest up the hill," he remarks sarcastically to keep the mood light-hearted. However, his eyes snap sharply to the King Raptor, as they rise higher up the mountain. Malefor keeps his smile, showing this smugness to their King as well.

"Oh look, Malefor," Hydrick remarks first, seeing the angered glare from the large Raptorian's eyes is focused upon him, and damn proud to have put it there. "I think I made him mad!"

Both dragons glance back to the east and the handful of Raptorians that survived the vicious wave, whom begin slowly collecting on the beach. Less than a hundred pull themselves from the churning water, leaving thousands lost by one dragon's quick and powerful maneuver. The Raptor King lets out a ferocious fire-filled roar, allowing the only element he has control of to fill the sky with a raging inferno of light.

"Yeah...I don't think he's happy with you at all!"

* * *

"HOW MANY ARE LEFT?!" Sparx yells out to his father across the bridge of Riven's ship, holding the small bear pirate captain over his left shoulder. His eyes locked upon bulkhead that just began melting away

"CAUSE WE GOTTA GO NOW, DAD!"

"THESE TWO ARE THE LAST ONES, SPARX!" Spyro replies, lifting a large white bear into his arms, then staring at the tiny device embedded in his right paw. It shows the King zero life-signs aboard a ship that continues to disappear from under their paws.

Both purple and gold dragons quickly turn to the large oval disk of energy, pulsing in slow motion behind them. They leap through before the bridge disintegrates, as it is the next room in the wave of destruction over-taking this vessel.

Only a blur of light is seen as his eyes slowly reopen, and the pirate captain watches the world change. He is quickly spooked back to reality as a strong voice is heard from his right.

"CEASE FIRE, McCLOUD...CEASE FIRE...TAKE DEFENSIVE PRECAUTIONS ONLY!"

Riven's eyes now opened wide, quickly intensify, seeing his entire crew standing before him, unharmed. The lead pirate's attention is then around the room, stunning him further as he is surrounded by a dozen dragons, but mostly, no longer aboard his ship.

However, his eyes lock upon the two purple dragons he spoke with second earlier, and more confusion befalls him.

"What has happened?"

Panting heavily, showing the strain of their intense work in holding time, Spyro and Sparx continue taking a moment to recoup before answering the pirate leader. However, they both quickly get their wind back, and pad over to the small Black Bear.

Spyro lowers his head all the way down to the ground, making sure his enemy can see the anger within his stare.

"That. Was. _Stupid!_"

Without a smartass remark, the small bear quickly nods his muzzle up and down, agreeing with the dragon easily fifty times his size. However, with curiosity still in his head and voice.

"Please tell me. What happened?"

Just seeing his eyes, and the greatful look of his life not being over yet, quickly calms the large purple and gold dragon, knowing he is not a threat any longer. Spyro shows his opponent a smile, while slowly backing his head away, making sure his movements do not startle the small bear.

"My son and I rescued you and your crew from your doomed ship," the purple dragon remarks, looking around the throne room at nearly two dozen bears, all with their eyes trained on him. Spyro voice then becomes very sarcastic as he lowers his eyes back to Lord Riven and continues. "We had not had a chance to give you our reply, before you decide to attack."

"I am sorry..." he begins to say, however, Spyro holds his paw up, stopping the small bear before another word comes from his mouth.

"I know you are..." the large purple dragon says matter of factually, making Lord Riven feel worse about his predicament, and how quickly he has lost this battle. He cowers to thought of what may become of himself and his crew, however, Spyro finishes his statement "...but I will still accept the terms of our surrender if you are willing to offer them!"

"WHAT?!" barks Lord Riven, completely dumbfounded in what he just heard. He looks up at his first office, who himself is recovering from his double take, and both just stare at each other.

"You have yet to hurt anyone...and I wish to keep it that way" Spyro replies, showing his eagerness to settle this misunderstanding without bloodshed, but mostly it is because of the plan his wife and Kodiak laid out.

"We will turn over the Great Crystal of the Ancestor in exchange for your leniency..." Spyro continues, and Monsoon and his son Sparx quickly cut off the king with laughter. He in turn looks at his boy with a bit of anger, however, his thought only makes his son laugh more.

_Hey, it's hard enough keeping a straight face without you and your friend losing control!_

Spyro takes a few extra seconds to compose himself, as Sparx and Monsoon get a grip of their laughter, and the large purple dragon returns his attention to a very annoyed pirate.

"You're mocking me!"

"NO!" Sparx retorts sarcastically, causing his father to chortle in Riven's face, then show embarrassment in this response. He turns back to his son, showing a more stern look of anger, stopping Sparx's laughter with just this look.

"Sorry, Dad!"

Spyro smiles, showing him he is not really angry, but thankful he has stopped.

"I am not mocking you, Lord Riven," The king quickly looks back to the small bear, showing an odd but genuine smile. "And yes the offer of our surrender is still on the table!"

The small black haired pirate looks up to his first office, whom cannot stop gazing around the Throne room with shock.

"So, what are your terms for surrender?" he says with trepidation, still believing this is a trick. He returns his eyes to Spyro's, stunned to see this genuine smile still upon the Dragon King's face.

"As I was saying before, you will receive our most priceless gem, the Great Crystal of our Ancestor Malefor. It is nearly three tons, and is being removed from it's resting place as we speak."

Spyro looks over at his son, whom turns to another behind him. With just a nod of the Guardian Master's head, Tycor understands his order, and quickly takes his leave via the balcony. Heading out to Dragonfly Park for a large crystal that was offered in a trade, the Earth dragon begins laughing, knowing the minute he removes it, another will grow in its place in less than a second.

"You will also receive the Great Crystal of.. Rap..toria..." Spyro continues, looking oddly at his son, hoping he pronounced it right. A nod of Sparx head allows the Dragon King to continue his terms unfettered.

"However," he remarks, pausing for only a second to gain Riven's full attention. "We must accompany you to the Crystal, for it is sacred, and cannot be removed by anyone but a dragon with experience, or it will shatter."

Lord Riven turns his attention to the white bear on his right side, whom still stares at his surroundings, unsure of how they got there. However, he has been listening, and without taking his eyes from the scenery, he answers his master's questions with a very powerful voice.

"If you need to ask me..." Tibbers finally looks down at his best friend, showing how serious he is with his words. "...then you don't deserve to be in charge!"

Riven nods to his first officer, then shows him the smug grin he always seems to display, even in times of trouble.

"I will graciously accept your terms...Great King."

* * *

**Just a few more chapters to go, and they will be intense, but also have the funny.**

**Give a review, and tell me how I'm doin'**


	30. King of Diamonds

Chapter 30 King of Diamonds

* * *

It took only a few moments for Tycor to carefully remove the large Ancestral crystal from its base, without shattering the whole, and less than a second for a new one to replace it. The large brown and black rattlesnake patterned dragon, strained from using his ability to cut the crystal clean and hold it up, still gives a chuckle, knowing the pay-off Spyro is making will literally cost the dragon race nothing.

With his powers to manipulate rocks and gems, the Earth dragon hoists the three ton, multi-faceted, stone into the air with the remainder of his magic, then maneuvers himself directly underneath it. With a great deal of caution, Tycor lowers the massive stone upon his back, holding the weight dead center with his strong wings.

"Damn, Malefor, you think you could have made this thing any _bigger_!" he remarks sarcastically, and with a bit of strain in his voice, steadying the crystal for the half mile trek back to the city.

"You're just a _weakling_, Pebbles!" A familiar voice suddenly shouts out from behind, and Tycor snaps his head around to see the friend he has missed for a week. A black and gray chested dragon, who is guiding two wolves.

However, the Earth Guardian falters as his horn clips the crystal sticking out over his head, opening his eyes wide with anguish.

"OH CRAP! NOOO!" Tycor cries out, struggling for all he has to hold the large crystal balanced on his back, but it is quickly proven impossible.

The brown and black Earth dragon moves from the heavy gem's momentum down, allowing it to just fall back to the ground. The colossal bluish-green stone cracks from top to bottom, as it's own weight is too much to handle, crumbling into a huge pile of giant crystals.

Tycor then gives Nightshade a very nasty look.

"YOU JERK!...NOW THE _THREE _OF YOU CAN CLEAN ALL OF THIS UP, AND CARRY THEM TO THE CITY!"

Both Fang and Slate, exhausted from a week long excursion, turn their eyes to Nightshade, showing their new friend total anguish.

"Why would you _do_ that!?" the two brothers yelp in unison, and Slate rises up on his hind legs, shoving the six small clear crystals in Nightshade's face. "You already know how hard it was for us just to get these _small_ ones to the city!"

Tycor smiles wide, with his eyes locked upon the pure power of the pulsing diamonds in Slate's paws.

"No worries, my young friend..." Tycor remarks with a very sarcastic tone in his voice, reaching out a paw to Slate, and taking the six small clear gems from him. "...I can carry the Ancestral crystals for you."

All three stare upon the dragon, whom walks to the other side of the pile, then sits down.

"ARE YOU FRICKIN' SERIOUS!?" Fang barks with rage, showing his fear and shyness have left with a long hard journey alongside his brother and his hero. Tycor quickly is astounded, not from his outburst, but as the younger wolf becomes aggressive.

Fang drops all of his gear, strides right up to the large pile of blue-green crystals, grasps the biggest one he can handle, then turns to the dragon whom lived next door for ten years. Showing a look of anger that completely surprises the Earth Guardian, Fang suddenly holds the large gem in his paws as if to strike.

"You're the one that dropped the damn thing!" he shouts in the much larger dragon's face, making sure Tycor knows his rage is real. However, the Earth Guardian, believing he would never do anything violent, just smiles in his face some more.

"You wouldn't dare hit me..."

_WHACK!_

The green gem is across the brown and black dragon's face before he can finish speaking, and it shatters into pieces small enough for them to absorb into Tycor's body. A quick boost of power is felt by the Earth Guardian, replenishing most of his magic with this single crystal. He then shows the small wolf a gaze of pure anger, however, Fang does not back down. In fact, the young wolf grasps another large gem, holding it up like a bat once again.

Tycor quickly gets another boost, but this one to his spirit, as he watches this shy young pup he once knew...become a wolf.

"Give me those crystals...NOW!" Fang growls, keeping his eyes locked upon Tycor, and without a single word spoken, the Earth Guardian relinquishes all six diamond-like gems.

"Good boy, Fang!" he says with pride, then looks back to the city as a large cruiser lowers down from the sky, landing within the confines of New Warfang's walls. Tycor knows he must get going, but decides to reward a young wolf for his courage.

"I want you to come with me..." his eyes then lock upon Nightshade and Slate. "...and you two will take care of this mess _you_ caused me to make!"

Both Nightshade and Slate stare in complete shock, as the Earth Guardian simply plucks the large green gem from Fang's paws, then gently pats him on the head. Tycor smashes the crystal he took from Fang, under his front paw, absorbing the remainder of magic he needs to accomplish the task given by his king.

The large snake patterned dragon, with full use of his magic faculties, shears the newly formed crystal at it's base, and slowly lowers it down upon his back. Both he and Fang then turn away and begin their journey towards the city.

"What just happened?" Slate asks the black dragon beside him with confusion, watching as his brother smugly smiles back at the two of them, then continues walking away.

* * *

In the North Square of New Warfang, the heavy cruiser, Arwing IV, touches down before a group of nearly two dozen bears, five dragons, and one hedgehog. However, before the ship even settles, the gangplank drops and one very angry and confused fox exits.

His quick march brings him directly before the smaller purple dragon in the bunch, and also the highest ranked Skylander.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, _WE SURRENDERED_! HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL THE SKYLANDERS STAND FOR CAN YOU JUSTIFY THAT, GENERAL SPARX!?" the irate fox yells in the face of the two toned dragon. However, Sparx keeps the same smug smile as the Black Bear pirate to his left, knowing the next orders he gives will probably send his commander over the edge.

"You are also going to surrender the Arwing IV to him."

McCloud's eyes open wide, and his jaw even further. However, with such rage in his thoughts, not a single words comes from his mouth.

"What's the matter, Fido, you don't trust me with your precious ship? I mean, it's only fair since you destroyed mine!" Lord Riven chimes in very sarcastically, staring upon the angry fox with such a grin, that he can see the hair begin standing up on every part of McCloud's body.

The orange fox looks up at Sparx, then to his other superior, Spyro, and both Skylander Generals smile. However, Spyro decides enough blood has rushed to his friend's face, and finally lays down the terms of the deal they made.

"We're only kidding Fox...he is not _getting_ your ship," the larger purple dragon remarks with a humoring tone in his voice. He looks down at Lord Riven, then back to McCloud, keeping the sarcasm in his voice as his finishes. "He's only _borrowing_ it!"

"This is an absolute outrage!" McCloud barks, however, Sparx places a paw upon the shoulder of his commander, shutting him down with a powerful thought.

_SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME FOR A MINUTE! _he says, his eyes filled with the rage of being questioned. Sparx then looks back at his father, who gives a bit of a smirk, trusting his son will calm the issue at hand.

_Malefor is in trouble,_ the young purple dragon continues in silenced voice, returning his eyes to the only one that can help them now._ We need your ship to get to Raptoria A.S.A.P., or he will die!_

McCloud suddenly shows concern thinking of a different Malefor.

"Your brother?"

_No...not my brother,_ Sparx replies, showing a look of fear he's never shown before, as this is a thought that has not been contemplated by him...ever. Fox balks with confusion, and quickly asks a question of this thought, as he recalls a fact about the other Malefor in Sparx's life.

"But isn't he immortal?"

Sparx's eyes break their focus, answering the question without word or thought. However, even he needs to hear himself say this.

"I've just learned he has absolved himself of this horrible burden..." he says somewhat proudly, then looks up at the sky, before showing the tears that begin forming to his Commander. "...but now that means he can be lost."

Sparx composes himself, looking back at his father for the support needed, and getting it with a gaze of confidence from Spyro's eyes.

_Please! Friend! Give him control of the Arwing, _Sparx returns in his silent voice, allowing McCloud to hear the plan laid out by he and his father. _We need to leave Avalar now, and being his _prisoner_ is the only way my father and I can do that without getting into a lot of trouble._

McCloud, having knowledge of Dragon Law, realizes the King and The Guardian Master are not allowed to travel from the planet. His eyes then focus upon Spyro, who shows the same concern as his son.

"Prisoner?!"

"Yes...much to my disapproval of this plan," is replied by a small white dragon, whom shows his King a very angered stare. Diamond slowly strides between the two purple heroes, looking upon the fox he knows well, and showing the pure fear he has within in his blind eyes. "However, I know they are needed elsewhere."

An old shaking paw is lifted up towards the fox, and quickly McCloud grasps it with his own, helping to steady the elder dragon. The connection made between them floods McCloud with Diamond's thoughts, and the fear that now overwhelms him.

_Please, Fox, I know this goes against everything you stand for, but Malefor is my best friend. And in my eyes...his legacy is far from complete on Avalar, t_he white dragon remarks with great pain, and it only increases as he turns to Spyro and Sparx. _And though they are his best chance, I am fearful of losing all the purple dragons in one moment._

His eyes then return to McCloud.

"I'm asking you to do this, so you can watch over them...for me!"

"I'll do it, my old albino friend," McCloud replies to the approval of the smug Lord Riven, however, the Skylander commander quickly turns his angered eyes to the Black Bear, making his stipulations known. "But I will have final command of _my_ ship, _understood?_"

"I'm not looking to take your precious cruiser for a joy ride, Captain," the pirate remarks with a bit of respect, calling McCloud by a name that didn't insult him for once. "I only need it to return my..._prisoners..._to Conderoga, then I will procure one of my own vessels for the remainder of the voyage."

The black bear then steps forward, standing nose to nose with the dark orange haired fox.

"However, I would request only one thing more from you." Riven says calmly, lowering his head with a bit of shame.

"What else do you want?!" McCloud returns with a fierce tone, that only lowers the black bear's head further.

"Please, give my apologies to your wife..." his voice somber, and his eyes show nothing but truth. "...it was not my intentions to fire upon _her_ ship."

As Riven eyes return to McCloud, a small grin begins to form seeing the enraged look finally break from Fox's expression. The Black Bear reaches out a single paw in gesture of peace, and the slightly shorter Captain hesitates for a moment.

"I had figured because of your _tiny_ stature, that you would have been in the _larger_ cruiser!"

Hearing the taunting sarcasm in his voice, Fox quickly takes the pirate's paw in his grasp, showing a look of pure disgust. The paw-shake, as uncomfortable as it is for both, quickly ends in a moment that eases everyone's mind, especially when Fox returns a comment that shows he is not one to keep his insults inside either.

"Watch that weak ass grip, _Fluffy_, 'cuz I am not nearly as aggressive as my wife. Soooo, if you wish to keep this paw, I would not attempt to be sarcastic with her when you apologize again later," he remarks, breaking contact with the Pirate, and staring deep into his eyes. "She will rip off your limp-wristed paw, and keep it for payment!"

Spyro, Sparx, and Sonic immediately begin laughing, knowing all about Lt. Com. Crystal, and the anger she will release against anyone who harms her baby. However, as Tycor suddenly walks into the Main Square of the city, carrying the colossal blue-green crystal, Spyro and Sparx know the time is not now to continue measuring each other up.

"It's time to go!" Sparx remarks strongly, making everyone turn their attention to the brown dragon and small wolf that continue their march toward them. Several loud gasps are heard by the dozen or so pirates as they fix their eyes upon the massive gem Tycor carries.

"HOLY CRAP!" Lord Riven barks out, hastily leaving the group, and running directly up to_ Fang_. His eyes are not focused on the massive green stone upon Tycor's back, but the six clear crystals in a young wolf's paws.

"Look at the size of those diamonds!"

Fang quickly pulls them back from the pirate's view, and shows the smallest bear of the group the reason for his name. Longer then the norm, this canine's sabers are presented with malice, forcing Riven to back away.

"These are not for you!" he barks, however, the Pirate smugly smiles while placing his paw out.

"Well now...I think I may have to renegotiate the deal!" Riven remarks sarcastically, but quickly another voice is heard.

"Those six crystals are not a part of this bargain, _Little_ Bear!" Spyro remarks strongly, walking over to Fang with a great deal of anger in his eyes.

He then positions himself between Riven and the brown haired wolf, guarding these most precious gems of Avalar, and showing off his fangs as well.

"And if I were you, I would not break the deal we have!"

As Spyro's attitude flips one eighty, the small black bear realizes how little influence he really has, and drops the smugness in his attitude. Fang's eyes also ease up, knowing the great Hero of Avalar is actually protecting the gems he and brother need to make amends.

"I was just kidding, Your Majesty," Riven replies, raising a paw up to the young wolf's shoulder, and showing him an apologetic stare. However, Fang jerks his arm away from the Black Bear's grasp, and only increases his anger.

"You touch me, you worthless Pirate bastard, and I will take that paw from you for good."

Spyro smiles wide as Riven backs off again, then turns around and hastily walks away.

"You can take those to Diamond now," Spyro remarks, still holding a strong tone.

Quickly Fang begins padding away from the dragon he fears, knowing the last time they met was not a friendly encounter. His voice, as harsh as the young wolf has ever heard it, reminds him of when he and his brother were scalded for partaking in a horrific crime, and Fang increases his pace with every step. But he does not get far, as Spyro's wing comes down before the brown haired wolf.

Terror fills his heart, as his body is drawn back towards the large purple hero. However, what comes from Spyro's mouth is not what he expected.

"You and your brother have done well to redeem yourselves...I am proud of you, Fang," he says with a voice the young wolf has only heard him speak with to praise another, and it completely clears the fear in his heart. However, his shame still keep Fang's head held low. "You have restored the honor to those you hurt," the stoic dragon continues, placing a soft paw upon the young wolf's shoulder, rubbing it gently to relax him. However, as Fang's muscles tenses up from his touch, Spyro decides to say what he can to help him further.

"But mostly, you have brought honor back to your family."

"I'm grateful that I could help those that I hurt, Your Highness," Fang replies, his eyes unable to look up at the purple dragon, as the shame he feels is still overwhelming. "But I don't deserve to be honored just for making things right, so...if you please...I must go!"

Fang pulls himself from Spyro's grasp, and quickly runs to the white dragon. Hearing the young wolf cry as he leaves, Spyro goes to comfort him again. However, as his father's auras drop fast, Sparx steps in front of his dad, holding him with a hug.

"That's something that will take longer than we have, Dad!" he says, knowing his father just wants to calm the young wolf down, as even he could feel the spirit of Fang drop the moment his wing touched him. They watch as the teen wolf places the diamonds on the ground before Diamond, then runs to the palace. Ignoring the desperate call of the Spirit dragon, he disappears in seconds, now running with the use of all four paws.

"I terrify him, Sparx," Spyro remarks somberly, knowing the fear of god he put in Fang's heart with one threat, as his voice carried the anger of an enraged husband, and not the Guardian Master. "...he really thinks I want to kill him for what he did."

"Most do, Dad..." his son replies, as his mother's side allows him to see aura, and how it darkens in most when their names are mentioned. Sparx gestures his paw to Tycor, asking him to leave with a simple wave, allowing father and son to have a moment alone.

"...but how many dragons wanted Mom's head," he continues, lifting his paw to his father's jaw, and pulling his dad's attention to the smile on his face. "...and how quick where you there to make sure it stayed where it is."

Spyro smirks hearing the comforting tone in his son's voice, but also recalls the twenty four hour long days he had after the war, protecting the one he loved.

"That was a tough job," Spyro replies with a soft voice, however, a smile suddenly returns to his face, and his voice becomes as sarcastic as his son. "But it was well worth it!"

Sparx looks over towards the palace, seeing the dark aura of the one who just left, now staring from a small window on the second floor.

"Just imagine how he will feel, when the King and his Guardian Master defend him."

Father and son look up at the small window, and show Fang a smile. It clears the darkness from a young wolf's aura, however, he still pulls away from view, and disappears for good. Both dragons then look over to the large group, as they begin boarding the heavy cruiser, and know it is time to go.

_That's_ if_ we're still the King and the Guardian Master when we return, son! Heck, we may need his support. _Spyro says with a thought, making his boy laugh as they head towards the lowered gangplank.

Both Sparx and his father hold position at the base of the walkway, watching as nearly two dozen bears board the Arwing IV, followed by a hedgehog and a pair of dragons that asked to join them; Monsoon and Volteer.

The Electric Guardian bows his head with a smile as he walks by. However, the colossal blue Water Dragon shows a look of rage as he stops before his King.

"A Dragon King should never leave his world, Your Majesty," he says angrily, removing the Royal seal from Spyro's back, and tossing it upon the ground. A smug smile then fills Monsoon's muzzle, and an approving nod is given. "There...that's better!" However, The Water Master continues grumbling as he boards the ship. "But, there had better be some water on Raptoria, or I am going to be really angry with you, Spyro."

"EEK!" is replied, and Monsoon stops, noticing that came from his former King. "If you cannot beat my ten year old son, you weakling, what makes you think you can even touch me."

Monsoon smugly smiles as he recalls the young dragon he allowed to win, knowing he left his true powers in check.

"Because Malefor's a child, and I would never get aggressive with him," he suddenly stares at the pure blooded purple dragon, and his smile only gets wider. "But, you don't seem to understand how _dirty_ I would become, when fighting against _you_!"

Shock fills the eyes of the former King, as well as his son, whom watches Monsoon's aura flash with a dark glow of power. Sparx turns to his father, as Monsoon continues into the ship, and shows Spyro the same surprise within his eyes.

"I'd watch out for him, Dad, he really wants a fight with you!"

"Probably cause you didn't stop_ taunting_ him, when he _let_ your son win that fight last week." Diamond remarks humorously, as he slowly strides between his treasured friends. He places a paw upon Spyro's flank, showing him the rage Monsoon felt afterwards.

_"He's got all that saved up in his head, so I wouldn't push him if I were you."_

The shock in his heart only increases, and the large purple dragon turns his head down towards Diamond with a fearful expression. A thought of trust quickly is asked.

"Never, Spyro! He will fight for you to the death," he replies, looking up at the dragon who carried him around for nearly a century, and knowing how honorable he is. However, the smug grin returns to the old albino, as he continues a warning to the purple hero. "But he will also remember everything you say, keeping it stored inside until he gets the chance to get back at you!"

Spyro's expression remains the same, still showing his surprise and fear. However, an incredibly wide smirk fills his son's face, knowing how badly his father was yelling from the stands, as young Malefor white-washed the larger dragon during their fight in the arena.

"Wow, Dad, he is going to kick your ass!"

"Whatever!" Spyro replies, still feeling a bit frightened, as even he was embarrassed by his outbursts. A father's pride influencing his words, as his youngest son man-handled a dragon much older, much larger, and much wiser. However, the purple dragon's fear increases as Tycor walks down the platform, then looks at Spyro with a bit of concern.

"What did you say to Monsoon, Your Highness?" He remarks after talking to him for only a few seconds, and knowing this dragon almost as well as Diamond. All four look up the gangplank at the Water dragon, whom is now standing at the top, staring down at Spyro with a grin. "He's really angry with you about something, and I think he want's to kick your ass."

"He's not the King anymore, Tycor," Diamond remarks, picking up the seal Monsoon removed from Spyro's armor, and handing it back to the purple dragon. "In fact, we have no King now!"

"I know, Diamond...I know." Spyro snaps, hearing the anger in the former Guardian Elder. He knows he is really pushing the limits of the law, by not just leaving the city limits, but the planet itself. "I will pick a replacement before we leave, but you know that I can't stay here and let this happen to Malefor."

The purple dragon looks up the gangplank, and stares at the blue eyes that were angry with his decision to surrender, but enraged at his idea to leave Avalar.

"I was hoping he would have taken the crown, until I return the proper king to his throne." Spyro continues, knowing Monsoon was his first and only real choice to replace him. But Spyro was never given that option, as the large blue dragon insisted upon coming, not allowing his king to be taken prisoner without him present. A stipulation that was also forced by a long winded speech from Volteer, Spyro's distant second choice.

With the seal in his paw, Spyro raises it up to a dragon he knows will do a proper job, even though they have had their share of fighting in the past.

"Tycor, I need you to..."

"Not a chance!" he barks, backing away from Spyro's outstretched paw. The Earth dragon looks back towards the west wall, and the freedom he has to leave the city. "I am not getting stuck with that burden, Your Highness. No thank you!"

The brown and black Earth Guardian quickly opens his wings, and heads for that freedom.

"I must get Dragonfly Park ready for the ceremony, so I cannot stay inside the city's wall!"

Sparx begins laughing, knowing this is one of the main reasons his father no longer wants the crown, and quickly runs up the gangplank to keep from annoying him further.

The oldest son of Spyro stops beside the blue dragon still staring down at his dad with anger, and places a paw against his shoulder. He gives Monsoon his thanks for joining the mission, one that will take an old dragon from his home for the first time. However, his real reason to touch Monsoon, was to use his special power to read his thoughts, and they are given without struggle.

A look of fear fills Sparx's eyes for a moment, hearing the primal anger within the heart of this proud dragon, but quickly it is dismissed by Monsoon's intentions. He wants to embarrass the one that taunted him, as his power is far greater than is known by Spyro, and he shows that skill with a sharp vision of a new technique he learned.

_"Now that your father is no longer King, he is going to get_ it,_ Sparx. And I am going to _taunt_ him the entire time I am beating him down.,_ he says with an arrogance not heard often from Monsoon. However, hearing his concerned thoughts, the Water Guardian locks his eyes strongly upon the hybrid purple and gold son of Spyro. _"But first I will prove my worth to him, and to you and the Skylanders...General Sparx!"_

A strong sense of pride fills Sparx's heart, as Monsoon snaps to attention and shows his willingness to fight for the one he wants to embarrass. The young dragon looks back at his father, showing him a smile again, then laughing hysterically outloud.

"I think he's really going to kick your ass, Dad!" Sparx barks out, putting a wider smile on Monsoon's face, and both dragons turn around disappearing into the ship.

Spyro turns to Diamond with an unsettled look in his purple eyes, and though he is blind, the Spirit dragon can see his aura is in turmoil.

"He's really angry with me!?" Is asked by the purple dragon, and Diamond begins laughing like Sparx did.

"Of course not, Spyro," the old dragon replies, then shows his second favorite dragon a very wide grin. "But that don't mean he won't kick your ass if you deserve it, and judging by the way you were taunting him last week..." Diamond pauses, enlarging his smile. "...I think you deserve it!"

Spyro returns the smug smile he gets from the white dragon

"Oh...so you think I deserve to get my butt kicked for cheering on my son, huh!?" he remarks a bit sarcastically, then looks down at the seal of the king still sitting in his paw. "Then I think you deserve to be next in line!"

"WAIT! WHAT? NO!" The albino dragon barks out with worry in his voice, raising his paw to stop Spyro from placing the seal upon his ancient tail armor. However, Spyro with the use of Dragon time, has already placed the seal, and is at the top of the gangplank before Diamond finishes his denial.

"Sorry old friend, there is no one left here to replace me..." he says sarcastically, pressing the button to raise the ramp and close the door. "...but I know you will do well to uphold the laws of Avalar, right?"

"Yes but..."

"Good! Then its settled..." Spyro cuts in, as the door begins shutting before the former king, however, he makes the change official with one last statement "...I hereby proclaim Diamond as King of Avalar and Guardian of the Dragon Realms, may the ancestors guide and protect you!"

"Why, you little purple Bastard!" Diamond barks, but knows that insult just fell upon deaf ears, as the sound of the door closing is heard first. He stares angrily at the Arwing IV, as it slowly lifts off, realizing he is stuck with a burden he never wanted.

"If you think _Monsoon_ is going to kick your ass...just wait till you get back, Spyro!"


	31. Keep the Home Fires Burning

**Sorry for the delay ****everyone****, but I am on a Dragonball Z kick again. Fear not, I am going to finish this story, and it will only improve as I take the time to make it right.**

Chapter 31: Keep the Home Fires Burning

* * *

Trying desperately to get some clear air into his lungs, Terrance cannot help but cough in pain. Burnt from the exhaustion of constant battle, the Earth Dragon was already straining to take in oxygen. But now, as the entire island below is engulfed in a fire created by the evil Raptorian King, his lungs are also scorched from billowing clouds of smoke.

"These bastards...are going to pay...for wrecking my house..." Terrance coughs several times as plumes of thick black soup rises from below, engulfing the twenty or so dragons taking turns defending the cave of Ancestors. "...again!"

Lodi, able to take in the toxic fumes as a fire breather, gives a bit of a chuckle, noticing his friend's home collapsing under the intense heat of this raging fire.

"I'd love to see you go down there and take revenge!" the red and black dragon replies, knowing Terrence has no intentions of heading down the mountain into hell's fire, as he can barely take the heat from a hundred feet above.

"Stifle it, son!" Sterno barks out from behind, emerging from the cave with Hydrick, after replenishing his Magic for the twelfth time. "This is no time for jokes!"

Lodi angrily turns his eyes to his father, whom he told to rest.

"Why are you coming back _out_ here, Dad!?" he barks, placing his paw upon his father's dark red chest, keeping him from moving another step.

"You are completely spent," he remarks, knowing how tired he is himself, and realizing his father must be worse off, as he cannot get past his son's weak paw. "Please, you need to take a break or you will just pass out."

Sterno uses a good deal of the strength he has left to smack his son's paw from his chest, then presses his nose against his boy's, showing the rage within his eyes up close.

"Then I will fight in my _sleep_!" he argues, knowing this is what he must do, as a father, as a king, as a guardian.

"You should give _that_ a try," Hydrick remarks sarcastically, taking both fire dragons' attention with his smart-ass tone and wide smile. He lowers his head down to Sterno, bumping him gently with his left horn, and filling his voice with more sarcasm as he continues. "You would probably do a better job of hitting things if your eyes were_ closed_."

Terrance cannot keep from blurting out a few good cackles before going into another coughing fit. However, Sterno becomes a bit enraged.

"I can kill more Raptors in my _sleep_ than you could while _wide friggin' awake_, King Water Buffalo!"

Hydrick smiles seeing the fire return to his friend's eyes, pumping him up with a supply of adrenaline, but also knows he is not in his right mind, hearing the grumpiness in his voice. The new King then looks down to the son of this posturing dragon, keeping his smile and his sarcasm as he comforts Lodi with his intentions.

"Time us, boy, and see who can take down the most Raptors in twenty seconds..." he grunts, then looks at Sterno with a pair of strict eyes, "...but then we will break for an hour, no less..._Understood?_"

The older Fire dragon smugly smirks, as he is fine with the idea of finally getting a nap as Malefor is doing, and simply nods his head twice.

"I'll go first!" Terrance remarks with a wheeze in his voice, knowing Lodi will have no objections to him getting a break as well. He has been fighting from the start, over seven hours now, and finally the former palace guard of New Warfang decides he must take time to recover.

Both Hydrick and Sterno offer a paw towards the cliff edge, gesturing the brown Earth dragon towards the best launching area to fire magic from.

_Twenty seconds,_ Terrance thinks to himself, looking over the ledge, and seeing several packs of Raptors gathered in areas that are not burning. The smoke billows up into his face again, leaving a painful taste of soot and smoke in his throat and lungs.

_I sure as hell ain't using _that_ much time._

However, as the powerful dragon keeps his focused eyes down on a certain pack near the mountain, he suddenly smiles and backs away from this optimum perch.

"What are you doing, Terry?" Lodi asks as the Earth dragon starts striding to another spot twenty feet to their left, then stops just before the ledge.

"Your wasting your twenty seconds!" Hydrick adds, as the Earth dragon plants his front paws five feet from the cliff, and slowly looks over once again.

"I'm aiming, your Majesty," he remarks towards the king, then turns his eyes towards his best friend, showing him a wry grin. "And to answer your question, I didn't want to wreck that spot you guys like to shoot fire bombs from, 'cause then you would just bitch about it when I _win_!"

Terrance raises up on his hind legs, and draws in all the magic he can for one enormous blast of Earth power. His body begins to glow in a green hue, and smugly he turns to the three dragons that are timing him, knowing this new technique learned with Malefor's crystal will startle them for sure.

"And I would get _back_ from ledge if I were you, guys."

With the force of a meteorite, Terrance's paws return to the ground. The impact shears all five feet he left between himself and the drop off, sheering the cliff edge directly to the tip of his talons.

All three dragons balk when the ground literally falls out from under their front paws, as they were looking over the ledge to witness his assault.

"Holy crap, Dude!" Lodi barks out, opening his wings to take the massive up flow of air, as the entire face of the mountain begins to slip from the whole, cascading millions of tons of rock halfway to the ocean.

"A little warning would have been nice, man." the younger red dragon continues, landing back on stable ground, just as his father and the king do. His eyes however, focus upon the crumbling rock, still burying the largest group of Raptorians gathered by the base of the mountain. "You know, before you decide to use the ground we're standing on to smash our enemy flat!"

The sarcasm drenching the words spoken by his best friend allows Terrance to know he is proud of this attack, and with a smug sarcastic tone of his own, the Earth dragon turns to the king and the former king.

"Do you guys even want to try to top that?!"

Sterno gives a grand smile, knowing a hundred evil creatures were taken in a single avalanche of rock and earth. He looks out over the new cliff Terrance just made, spotting a few dozen Raptors emerging from a small wooded area.

These pawns are being sent in to replace the ones lost, but their numbers continue getting smaller and smaller, and a smile fills the face of a tired warrior.

"I don't have a chance of matching that number you just put up..." Sterno suddenly pauses, launching an intense barrage of fire balls. "...but it can't hurt to try!"

Raining from the sky above, and covering nearly the entire island, Sterno's attack slams several groups, bettering the total Terrance had laid down by a dozen or two. A smug smile fills the muzzle of the former king, knowing he has the lead in this odd game. He turns his eyes to the one who replaced him, and gestures his paw.

"Any time now, I am getting very tired!"

Hydrick smiles, as he has already made his move, and turns his head towards the ocean.

"It is coming, my friend, have patience."

"What are you talking about?" Sterno questions.

However, that is when his ears pick up on the first sounds of splashing. His eyes then focus hard towards the ocean, noticing the excessive white water that now flickers in the moon's light.

"Wow! That's a big wave!" Terrance remarks with astonishment, watching as the ocean begins consuming the lowest sections of the island. It douses much of the fire that was set, then sweeps nearly a thousand raptors out to sea with the backwash.

"I win!" Hydrick remarks, then gives a very pronounced yawn.

He watches as the remaining group of Raptorians return to the western side of the island, and then the inevitable roar of anger from their King, as three hundred dragons have repelled his army once again.

"Time to rest, Sterno, while they figure out what to do next."

The green dragon turns his attention to the fire breather whom remains speechless. His red eyes still focused on the Eastern Ocean, and suddenly a single tears drops down his narrow muzzle.

Hydrick quickly snaps his head to the water, and notices what has former king looking so broken. Two massive ships, the likes of which the King Raptor arrived upon, now charge with incredible speed towards the shore. Carrying momentum from the wave that just crashed a few seconds ago, these two vessels approach fast, leaving no option for the spent water dragon to stop them.

"We need to regenerate our magic and wake Malefor now." Sterno suggests, looking back into the cave with a heavy heart, knowing the purple dragon has been asleep for five minutes, and will be as helplessly tired as they are.

* * *

Aboard the Arwing IV, two dragons continue yelling at each other, making everyone in the room a bit uncomfortable, especially as these two dragons love each other. But you'd would never think it to hear the harsh words being slung at one another.

"What the hell are you doing, you Purple _Jerk_? I told you to stay on Avalar!" Cynder shrieks through the static that quickly started Spyro yelling first. "You are the _king _and are not to leave the city, let alone the entire planet."

"And _you_ are supposed to be on the way back home with our son, you crazy _idiot_, not getting further from our radio range! So tell me now...where are you going, Commander? " Spyro barks back, already knowing where her ship is heading, and feeling the fury in his blood, being helpless to stop her.

However, it is at this moment that Cynder sees the reason she loves him so, as the look in his eyes shows how much he wants to climb through the screen right now.

Not to hurt her, or to scold her, but to protect her...hold her.

The eggplant purple dragoness smiles at her husband, which quickly eases his tensions and his aura.

"I _am_ heading home," she replies very sarcastically

"Come on...I'm not _that _stupid, Cynder," he retorts, then crosses his arms defiantly. "Now, I'm _ordering_ you to stand down!"

"Fat chance, honey!" she replies quickly, staring down her higher ranked Skylander husband, then smugly smiles again "I've never followed an order you gave me, so what makes you think I will start now?"

Spyro rolls his eyes, knowing how truthful that statement is, then turns to his son for help.

"Mom..." Sparx says calmly, then shows Cynder the eyes that always break her. "...Commander. Please, you need to stop and wait for us."

"That look is _not_ going to work, sweetie, as I have already been given orders by someone who out ranks you, so I have no choice but to do as told."

"Who gave you _new_ orders?" Sparx asks with some confusion, believing that his mother is now being led by the Chronicler. However, it surprises him when an answer is given in the next second.

"What does it matter?!" and unfamiliar voice remarks from off camera, but she quickly steps into view, showing the sternness of her lavender blue eyes. Eyes that are very familiar to Sparx and Spyro. "I am Danielle, former Queen of Raptoria, and I have requested the aid of these Skylanders to get my friends back!"

This very long, thin, blue and white dragoness is regal with her words, and Sparx simply bows his head in respect to her highness.

"I understand this request, my lady, but I cannot..."

"Back down, General Sparx..." another voice remarks from off screen, one the young purple dragon is very familiar with. "...you are not in charge of this mission, sir...I am!"

Sparx's eyes focus strong at the long eared humanoid he had asked to go along, making sure his mother was safe. And now he is putting her, along with his younger brother, in jeopardy. With only this one thing on his mind, Sparx quickly finds a reason to hold the ship carrying half his family into danger.

"You have no authority to begin a new mission, Captain Jak, not unless someone with the rank of General or above has approved the orders..."

"Which was done!" another familiar voice calls out, and the camera lowers slightly to reveal the tiny troll this dragon sent to protect that younger brother.

"You are not a General any longer, Boomer!" Spyro suddenly yells out, now getting angry in the defiance of two friends they had hoped would _not_ put their family in danger.

"I know, Your Majesty, and thanks for reminding me as you _always_ do!" the tiny old troll retorts with anger himself, knowing his rank was reduced several times. However, as much as he drove the Portal Master crazy, this little green bomb-slinging, foul-mouthed Skylander has always had the ear of Gaven.

"I have orders from the Portal Master himself." he remarks with a smug smile, unfurling the gold order scroll that Gaven uses for diplomatic missions, and showing it off arrogantly to the camera. "We are find her majesty, which was done, then escort Danielle to her home and help in a relocation of three hundred and seven refugees. This matter has been deemed _Priority One._"

Both Spyro and Sparx balk upon hearing that, and stare at each other for only a second.

"FOX!" the younger of two Skylander Generals barks out, holding the smug voice of his friend on the view screen.

Quickly the orange and white fox steps to his superior, awaiting the order he knows is forthcoming.

"Retake command of the Arwing, and get us to Raptoria...we have a Priority One alert."

"And what about Lord _Teddy Bear?_!"

Spyro chuckles, but Sparx keeps his demeanor, showing no emotion in the funny statement about Riven's stature, as his rage is now boiling within.

"I care not about his petty feelings. We must get there now, and we have no time for a stop at his house to get another ship."

McCloud smugly grins, snaps his feet together, and salutes. Then following the orders he is so grateful to carryout, the captain of the Arwing joyfully leaves with several of his crew to retake _his_ ship.

Sparx eyes then look up to his father, showing the anger he feels, and Spyro quickly pats him on the shoulder. He knows what his son is thinking, as the words are thrown to him with fearful thoughts.

_She has been through worse, Sparx...you know that,_ father remarks to son confidently, then looks up at the screen that shows his wife and youngest boy. _Nothing will happen to her..._

"And what about him, Dad?!" Sparx angrily barks out, pointing a talon at his brother, while still staring at his father. "He should not be entering such a dangerous area. He's only ten years old and..."

"AND HE'S A SKYLANDER!" Spyro barks back, stopping his son's rant before older brother puts his paw further in his mouth.

_What's wrong with you?! _Spyro's voice burns in his son's head, as does his eyes, then quickly he turns his attention towards the younger version of himself, knowing the lack of confidence his brother just showed him probably hurt.

"I have faith in you, Private Malefor," a proud father and General remarks, showing the confidence he has to his youngest son. "You are not just a strong warrior, but a smart one. I know that _my son_ will do well in any situation he may face!"

Cynder shows her husband a smile, as Malefor's spirit rises with his dad's praise, but more so as Sparx is suddenly by his father's side. He knows this fear he has is selfish, as only the thoughts of losing his brother, his best friend, weighs heaviest on his mind.

"I'm sorry..." he says somberly, then shakes his head several times before straightening up his posture to speak. "...I am also confident in your abilities, Malefor, you know that...you're _my brother _"

A smile crosses the face of the tiny replica of his father, and Sparx grins himself, but only for a second.

"WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE, PRIVATE!" he yells, taking the smugness from his little brother in the blink of his now pupil-less eyes.

"This is a _Priority One _situation so you better have your act together during this mission!" He continues with a powerful voice, forcing his brother to drop his smirk, and stand taller before the man. "If I find out you made one single solitary mistake in the orders_ I_ give to you from here on out, then I will walk up and down your ass for the next ten years...do you _understand_ me?!"

"Ye..yesss sir, G . . . General!" Malefor squeaks out, never really seeing his brother that angry at him before, but quickly he relaxes when a smile fills his brother's face.

A gentle nod is given to his Malefor, then Sparx turns his white eyes to his mother.

"Don't look at me like _that_!" Cynder remarks, but Sparx holds this stare.

"You have new orders, Commander," Sparx smugly states, and his mom shows a look of confusion.

"What!?" she replies, her insubordinate tone as strong as the one she uses towards her husband when he tried ordering her as a Skylander. However, Sparx doesn't back down from his authority, like her husband does.

"You are in charge of watching the probbie!" he says with a slightly jovial tone, and smiles wider as his mother's shoulder slump down a bit.

"You're not very funny, Sparx!" She barks back "Of course I am going to keep an eye on him. In fact, he's not leaving my sight, so why even say that?"

"Good!" he replies, then looks back at Malefor.

"Private, _your_ orders are to guard the Queen and her daughter Mya. Make sure they do _not_ get involved with the_ fighting,_" he says with a slight amount of arrogance, and both Malefor and Cynder show a look of disdain. He then reaches out his paw and turns off the communicator before an objection can be made.

"Who are you to order us not to fight?" Danielle barks out, getting her face back into the camera's view, but before she can show the anger in her now pupil-less eyes, the view screen shuts down.

Her rage then focuses upon the mother of that dragon.

"What is going on here, Cynder? I am not about to stand on the sidelines while these Raptorians kill the last of my friends...and my _family_."

The tall thin blue dragoness begins darkening her scales, showing the power of this bloodline she now feels compelled to protect, as big Malefor did for her daughter. She then looks down towards Mya, seeing the fear of helplessness within her eyes as well.

"I cannot take the thought of failing them again..." she continues, then looks up at Cynder with that same gaze of despair. "...nor can I allow this race to kill the one who helped give me back my daughter. Not when we can help them."

The Spirit dragoness lowers her head, as she feels the same way. However, Cynder knows her son will never break the orders given by his brother, and can feel that pain in his heart now.

Malefor turns his gaze upon Mya, whom shows the same look in her eyes he has seen once before. It was when she talked about losing her father

_What am supposed to do, Mom? _His voice is clear as a bell to the Spirit dragoness, talking to her with his mind. He is terrified now, and needs to ask a question of his mother, not his commander.

_I can't disobey the _first_ order my brother gave me, but how can I tell Mya and her mother they cannot fight after everything we've been through?_

Malefor turns around, and shows his mom the same betrayed eyes her husband showed seventeen years earlier, when the Dark Master turned his love against him. It was a look of despair, as if everything he was fighting for just fell apart in an instant.

_She will hate me, like _Amethyst_ does now..._

Cynder cringes hearing her son's voice so broken, and seeing a vision of the young dragoness that was Malefor's friend since hatchlings. He thought she loved him, and at one point she did like him, but her family pushed the young dragoness to court him, and that is when her heart was changed.

It crushed him, as not only did he lose his first love, but a best friend. It also pained Cynder, as she was the one whom comforted him those nights when it hurt more than usual.

_...I don't wanna lose someone I love for no reason_ again_!_

With a gentle paw under his chin, Cynder gives her son some of her Spiritual power, helping him control the sadness that is now consuming his soul. She then looks at Mya, and can see the same sadness in her aura, as the young dragoness seems to know how depressed her son is.

Her sparkling green eyes then focus to Danielle, whom has anger and frustration written all over her face.

"Don't you dare think I will just sit here and let all my friends die, along with your king and my daughter's Gamps," Danielle remarks with rage, holding her daughter tightly to keep her from crying as well.

"Oh...I don't plan to sit around either," Cynder replies, showing the thin dragoness a smug grin, which only annoys her more. However, as the dark colored dragoness turns her attention to Jak, Danielle realizes Cynder was not really talking about facing off with her.

"Daxter!" the eggplant purple and scarlet red Spirit dragon calls on strongly, starling the tiny ottsel as she singles him out.

"ME?!" he replies, pointing a tiny finger at himself, and becoming more terrified as she gets closer.

"How would you like to replenish the Naughty Ottsel's liquor shed at my expense for the next month?"

Daxter's fear drops in a second and his eyes open wide as saucers, hearing such a lucrative offer from the dark purple dragoness.

"I'm listening!" he replies emphatically, and Cynder gestures her paw for him to leave his normal position upon Jak's shoulder. He quickly leaps down, and runs to a dragoness he would normally fear, but not with his life.

The tiny orange ottsel then scales Cynder's right arm and perches upon her shoulder. She cranes her head down to meet him, and Daxter completely relaxes. He can see that conniving look she will get from time to time, and that is when he usually loves this slightly _dark_ dragon.

"What do you want me to do, Cynder?" he asks with anticipation in his voice, knowing she has a dirty task for him to perform.

The Skylander commander looks at Jak and Boomer, knowing their orders are specifically to rescue the refuges. She then turns to Danielle and Mya, whom she and her son have now been placed in charge of, and shows them a very wide smile.

"How hard would it be to sabotage the ship, so Captain Black Claw is forced to land when dropping you guys off?"

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the cosmos, in the mystical Realm of the Gods, two guardians are being put to the ultimate test. Their master sits calmly before the largest book in the dragon library, watching as history is written with time's fiery pen.

"We must do something!" Ignitus remarks emphatically, seeing the newest ships that have landed upon the tiny island where Malefor guards the remainder of his son's...of his own legacy.

The chronicler winces as several Queen-sized Raptorians begin an assault against the large purple dragon, keeping him unaware of the King, who now enters the history book with a devastating blow to Malefor's head.

"I'm sorry, Ignitus, but Malefor is going to die...it is what he had asked for!" Bosco remarks to his dragon guardian, still in his bear-god form. His voice is somber, reading the passages in the purple book before them, that leads to only one conclusion.

"But Master, he wants to live now," the dragon chronicler replies with pain in his voice as well, knowing how many times Malefor had wanted to kill himself in hell, but could never do it as he was immortal. Now, having knowledge of his past and present families, and without the curse of immortality, the massive purple dragon wants to live this last life he has to the fullest.

"How can we just stand around here and do nothing?" Cypher argues. "There must be _something_ we as Chroniclers can do? Why don't we just stop this attack until help arrives?"

"You cannot hold time!" Bosco barks angrily, as Cypher begins thinking of using his new powers. The smaller brown and black haired deity looks upon his Bear Chronicler, showing true anger in his eyes for the first time.

As the newest Time guardian, Cypher starts understanding the frustrations Ignitus has spoken about, thinking they can only read the history of their race and not influence it. However, as a former pirate, the slick Polar Bear quickly comes up with another idea.

"What about treachery?"

Ignitus shows confusion, however, Bosco cracks a smile, hearing the thoughts of his youngest and possibly new favorite Chronicler.

"I'm listening."

Cypher looks down at Malefor's book, realizing that this history is still not complete, as the purple dragon's book still glows with life. However, when he looks back towards the main room, recalling who and where he is now, the white bear lowers his head with depression.

"Well?!" Bosco asks, seeing a sudden break in Cypher's enthusiasm.

"Nevermind...It won't work! We have no way to transmit an ordinary radio signal from here."

Bosco smiles again, then slaps his newest chronicler across the face.

"You have the right idea, Cypher, now ask the one inside how to do it!"

The Polar bear rubs the spot where his master struck, trying to remove the sting from a startling impact to his face. But it is at this moment, he hears a voice within.

_You don't need a communicator, you moron, we are _gods_! _Kodiak's voice is strong inside Cypher's mind, as the former Chronicler begins forcing more of his nearly unlimited knowledge to blend with his new mind. A smug smile soon returns to his tingling muzzle, and his eyes focus on Bosco.

"We can get him the help he needs faster than history is willing to provide it." he remarks, and again Bosco smiles hearing the plan he saw within Cypher's mind from before, now being told with the enthusiasm he had earlier.

"How?" Ignitus asks, as he is stumped to the plan the other two know, but the White bear is quick to answer his new comrade. He knows Malefor is one of the most important and influential members of the dragon race, and unveils his idea to a nervous Chronicler.

"We contact Cynder and Malefor, then order them back to Raptoria!"

"Cynder will not disobey an order given to her by Spyro and Sparx...well at least Sparx," Ignitus argues, as they witnessed this order given by her superior, and _son. _Orders his mother would never disobey before young Malefor, and so they are returning home with Danielle and Mya. "As a Skylander, she will continue doing as Sparx had ordered, regardless of what we ask of them."

Cypher begins laughing, as he heard the devotion she has towards the Skylanders, and to her son's order.

"_We _are not the _ones_ who are going to ask them, Ignitus!" he retorts smugly, then walks from the room.

With Kodiak guiding his steps, the new Bear Chronicler heads for an important book, then rips a single blank page from it. He returns with the torn piece of gold paper, holding it in plain sight for the Dragon Chronicler to see.

With the magic in his paws, and the knowledge he has as a pirate whom has intercepted several of these special orders, Cypher begins printing words on the blank page of gold paper.

* * *

**Priority One Alert**

**Skylander Main Command Center**

Commander Cynder, it has been brought to my attention that there are 307 refugees upon the planet Raptoria, who will not survive the next hour unless immediate action is taken. I have been asked by the head council to make this a Priority One mission.

You must return at once, and give aid to the Queen of Raptoria, as she will be compelled to save her race from extinction.

Take caution, as she has no knowledge of the existance of dragons, and will most likely react hostile towards you and your party. ***By all means, Commander, DO NOT ALLOW MALEFOR TO BE SEEN! He would be considered a threat, and would make your task far more difficult.***

For this reason, I am placing Captain Jak in command of this operation.

You and your son Malefor will be in charge of finding the Queen. Her name is Danielle and will be easily located by her immense power level. I am hoping the contact you have had with her daughter, Mya, will make this task easier. Take her into protective custody, and help with the evacuation of any survivors.

**Gaven, P.M. **

**Priority One Alert**

* * *

Cypher shows the paper to his master, then asks a favor that is within the realms of his power, but is unknown if he is allowed.

"May I use my influence on Time to send this message to them...twenty minutes earlier."

"If you think that wise..." Bosco says with a smug grin, and simply nods his head. "...I will allow it."

Ignitus reads the words, but becomes very confused, then concerned as the gold paper simply disappears.

"Why would you tell them to find Danielle if she is already with them?!" he asks with a good deal of wonder in his voice, and Cypher gives a chuckle.

"Gaven shouldn't have a clue what's going on..." the white bear replies, knowing the Skylanders communications do not reach the Outer Realms. "...and this will make the orders sound more convincing."

"That is an interesting way of changing history, Cypher," Bosco remarks, as Cynder's symbol is suddenly written in the large purple book, stopping an assault upon the large dragon that should have killed him. However, another scene begins to unfold, and both chroniclers gasp.

"But now how do you stop _her _death?"

* * *

**Will Cynder die? Will Malefor? Who can stop this? But mostly I bet your thinking how lame that fight, I just explained from history's point of view in about five sentences, was. **

**All of that will be taken care of in the next chapter. Oh yeah, the fighting will get intense from here on out. **

**Thank you to Dragonmaster000, Alec the Dark Angel, and Holycross 9 for reviewing often. And of course, NotMarge for inspiration and Beta work, allowing you all, as well as myself, to enjoy this story a little more.**


	32. Lies that becomes Truths

**OK, I know I said this would be an intense chapter, filled with fighting and carnage and all that good stuff...but I lied. I am making this story up as I go, and this chapter seemed to want to be written first, so that is what I did. **

**I promise, that I will make no more promises about the future content. I also believe I am going to drag this out a bit, knowing that my Spyro time is almost done, and for some reason, just not wanting it to end.**

**Thanks to DragonMaster000 and HolyCross9 for your continued support. **

**And of course, a great big thank you to my sister from another state, whose inspired thoughts now grace my words.**

* * *

Chapter 32: Lies that become Truths

The deck plates begin shuddering hard as Fox pushes the Arwing IV well past her limits, bringing the travel time to Raptioria down to from an unacceptable hour and a half, to a more reasonable twenty minutes. However, the large cruiser, unaccustomed to these intense high speeds, moans and groans louder every second.

"My ship would not be this annoyingly loud!" remarks Lord Riven, who now folds his paws across his chest in defiance, still pissed that he is not in command. "Maybe Tibbers and I should have a look at this rust bucket's engines, so it won't sound like she's gonna die on you at any minute!"

Commander McCloud bites his bottom lip, so not to tear of the tiny Black Bear's head.

"This ship is not supposed to go more than three times faster than light, you moron!" he retorts, sending more power to the structural stability, allowing him to hold this intense speed. "And yet The Arwing IV is now cruising at four point six times the speed of light!"

"That is quite impressive, Commander McCloud," replies Tibbers with his stoic sounding voice, standing beside his much smaller Captain and best friend.

"Be quiet! You don't know what you're talking about, Tibbers!" Riven barks sarcastically at his first officer, but Fox smirks, hearing the praising tone of the large Polar Bear whom remains by his Captain's side.

"Our ship cannot _touch_ the speed of this cruiser, Riven, so stop kidding yourself!" The large bear remarks, then looks down at his Captain with an aggravated pair of eyes. "Let the Commander do his job, as _you_ would want _me_ to do if I was given orders."

Riven is stunned as Tibbers walks away from him, then over McCloud's chair, lowering down to the Arwing IV's captain.

"If you have any orders for me, sir, I would gladly follow them."

The orange and white fox takes no time in seeing the honest look in this large bear's eyes, then studies a file on his lap. He then looks over his control panel, finding a place for the able-bodied pirate.

"I could use some help in engineering, if you're willing?"

Not a single word is said by the nearly one ton Polar Bear, just a stiff nod of his head. Tibbers then lowers down to his four paw stance, and pads over to his friend. A slight smile is given by Riven, but also a tear that drops from his left eye.

"I don't understand..." the small bear pauses as he is very choked up with this move by his first office "...why would you?"

Tibbers stands back up on his hind legs, towering over his former Captain, and showing a very proud pair of eyes.

"I will always follow _you_, my friend, but right now, _they_ need my help."

Tibbers looks around the bridge of this well-organized ship, watching as the crew perform their tasks efficiently, much like a pirate ship. Feelings of comradery fill his heart, as this is what he has longed for in the last few years.

"Our crew are the greatest pirates in the entire Conderoga System, and that was because of your leadership, _Lord_ Riven. But we have done nothing to improve ourselves of lately..."

The small bear chokes up even more, as tears fill the normally unemotional Polar bear's eyes.

"...and this is the chance to do just that," Tibbers continues, then looks down as his Captain, his best friend, showing him a smile he hasn't seen since the days they started pirating as cubs.

"_This_ is that chance...for _both_ of us."

Riven lowers his head, as these two bears have longed for a future where they didn't need to fight every day to survive. However, he knows his past is too dark to even be accepted as a thought by a Skylander Commander.

"I _shot_ at his _wife_. I took a _swing_ at _him_ not more than ten minutes ago when he tried to take back command. And I know for a fact he has read my rap sheet _at_ _least_ three times, laughing every moment he sees that mug shot from nine years ago."

Riven pauses as Fox McCloud starts laughing again, then looks up at his friend and balks.

"Wipe that grin _off_ your face, Tibbers!"

"It was a humorous picture, Riven, and yes...he has the file opened to that _exact_ picture..." Tibbers, who never shows his emotions, cannot keep from laughing at this moment, as the photo has brought back the memory of a very bad day for him and his friend. "...and _my_ mug shot is with it as well!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU _LAUGHING_?"

"Cause it's funny," Fox replies from his chair, pivoting around to show both bears their respective mug shot photos. "I mean, look at you guys! You both had to have been struck by at least a hundred thousand volts to get every single strand of hair standing up like that!"

"It was only two-twenty, and we're damn lucky to have survived. But that image haunts me in my sleep, so if you don't mind..." Riven's voice increases with every word until finally blowing his top. "...PLEASE STOP SHOWING ME THAT DAMN PICTURE!"

"Is there an issue here?"

Riven immediately quiets as Sparx and Spyro enter the room, not in the greatest of moods either. Both dragons stride side by side, clad in the armor they have fought in for many years.

"Commander McCloud!" Sparx asks with an authoritative voice, staring down the smaller Black Bear as he walks by. "This pirate took a swing at you...why is he not in shackles?"

McCloud gives his commander a smug grin, then returns his eyes to Riven.

"I couldn't find the child-sized pair, General..." he retorts, breaking the small pirate's spirit with a harsh joke, then making it worse as he shows both purple dragons the photos he's laughing about. "...besides, hasn't he been through enough already?"

Spyro grunts out a simple chuckle or two, as even he cannot hold his laughter, but Sparx remains silent. His eyes glance at the photos, then back to his Commander, and though he laughs inside, the General stays even keeled.

"We have no time for this, Commander."

His voice remains soft, but his demeanor is all business, and McCloud nods his head.

"Yes, General, but permit me a moment first."

Fox walks around his generals and places the large file he has of both bears on the ground before them.

"I have no issues with piracy, as it is a legitimate trade in several systems. And what I have seen in these files would be the mark of two very well respected businessmen, whose only fault was having the wrong idea on how to profit from their vast knowledge and skills."

Spyro and Sparx turn their heads, showing a look of surprise as they know what is coming, but Riven and Tibbers, who are already in shock, are completely floored by the next words from the high ranking Skylander.

"You two would make good officers in the Arwing Corp., but only if you are willing to try!"

Both bears look upon each other, and in this one moment, relive those memories of their worst days. The feelings of fear, as many near death experiences have taken life from their bodies. But mostly, the pain they felt, as their pride was lost while achieving those goals.

The rollercoaster life they have lived, plays out in these flashes of joy and ache, and both take little time to reply with the same words.

"What would you have us do? Sir!"

Spyro and Sparx give a smile, as Fox quickly instills the support he has given in the past to those who were less fortunate, and forced to resort to crime in order to live. In fact, half of his crew have had issues in the past, including a nasty gnorc, named Gnasty Gnorc.

"I thought I already told you to report to engineering, Tibbers!" he barks with a stern voice, and the white bear is to his feet.

"Sorry, Master!" he replies with a salute, then drops to his four paws and immediately turns to the far door. However, Fox, grasps his arm before the large bear gathers any momentum away.

"Do not call me that!" McCloud says with an angered tone, showing the same rage within his now focused eyes. He looks over at Riven, whom also shows the broken gaze of a servant, and makes sure his point is heard clearly.

"_No_ _one_ is your _master_! Do you understand me?"

Fox looks back at Spyro and Sparx, knowing their anxiousness for a report, but both dragons show no interest in him to hurry a very important message to his newest crewmen.

"I cannot give you a rank at this moment, but know that you are now a part of this Corp. We do not make anyone feel beneath one another, not even myself, and that will go for the both of you as well."

Thought he is not trying, Fox speeds quickly with his words, pointing out only a few rules they must follow, but mostly pointing out that they are on the lowest rung of the ladder now.

"Prove to me you have the skills I see in that file..." he remarks with a single digit pointed at the Skylander background of two very prominent pirates. "...and I promise you will see my gratitude is returned swiftly."

Fox pauses for a moment, stepping closer to both bears, so he knows they hear him perfectly clear.

"I see a _Captain_ and his _First-Mate_ before me, and I know the Arwing Force would benefit having a ship under this combo's _command_...you getting my drift?"

Both bears with total shock, but also with enthusiasm, nod their heads in agreement.

"Then get your asses to engineering, now!"

Tibbers and Riven turn and run, seeing a light brightly shining before them, as this hole they believed they dug themselves into, is not as deep as once thought. They are not only free of the chains of their own device, but are still together, as it should be.

"You're a good soul, Fox," Sparx remarks, seeing the aura of the two exiting bears shining brightly with a joy-filled spirit.

"Yeah...whatever!" he replies, striding past his generals to the Captain's chair, then sitting himself before his display panel. "Those two will probably end up driving me to drink!"

"I heard that's a short drive, lately!" Spyro blurts, knowing the Arwing IV's Captain enjoys a cold beverage from time to time.

This insult doesn't stop the small fox from working his control panel feverishly, even though his eyes are focused hard at his friend and general. A smug smirk fills his face, showing Spyro his sense of humor is always intact.

"Krystal's pregnant _again_...or didn't you know?" he replies sarcastically, while still working his control panel. However, he pauses after a moment, recalling an old memory or two. "And like I never saw you in the Dragon's Den when Cynder was carrying Malefor, so don't start with me."

"You still trying to make a girl for her, Fox?" Spyro, remarks, knowing his friend's large brood very well. "It ain't gonna happen if you keep drinking that girly stuff Daxter serves."

"And what are you... a power drinker?!" Fox remarks with laughter, knowing this large dragon gets drunk if he just sniffs the cork of a wine bottle.

"I should tell him about the night of Volteer's party," Sparx says very sarcastically, making his father blush hard. "He showed me what happens when you walk in really late and really drunk, and get your wife really mad."

Spyro quickly places his paw over his son's mouth, hoping not to relive that nightmare again. However, Fox's attention is quickly from his display panel, and back to both dragons standing behind him.

"Oh no you don't, Spyro, I want to hear this!" Fox barks out exuberantly, as he has heard about the night Cynder tore her husband up, while five months pregnant, after coming home from this exact party...overly intoxicated.

Sparx easily removes his father's paw from his mouth, then stares at his dad with a joyful gaze, watching the expression he loves seeing as he tells this story again.

"The Guardians threw a huge party for Volteer's birthday..." he starts, and McCloud returns to his display and continues working, while anxiously awaiting the tale Spyro will never tell him.

"My mom, my dad, and myself attended, and everything was going great, until Malefor, whom I will add was invited, showed up."

Sparx pauses, as he begins laughing at the memories already.

"Well, as you know, Malefor was not very popular at that moment, and a small brawl broke out between a few of the more inebriated party goers. So, since my mom was only a week or two from delivering my little brother's egg, and my dad didn't want her to get hurt, I took my mom home."

Sparx pauses again, recalling the first reason his mother was so angry, and the part that most know.

"My dad then decided to smooth everything over by buying out the entire liquor cabinet of the Dragon's Den! And that is when things starting going a little crazy, cause everyone in the city got hammered."

Fox stops working his controls for a second, then looks back at Spyro, whom just shrugs his shoulders.

"It sounded like the right idea at the time, and in fact, it worked better than I had thought it would."

Fox chuckles knowing all about the night New Warfang was shut down, as everyone joined in a party for the ages, a party that pretty much introduced who the real Malefor was to the world.

"Not a single punch was thrown after that, cause everyone was too busy enjoying the spectacle my dad and Malefor made of themselves, as they explained who the Dark Master was with a very inebriated version of _vocal_ charades."

McCloud practically falls out of his chair, as even he has heard this part, and how Spyro fell down twice while telling a story with _extreme_ body language. However, still waiting for info from his commander, Sparx taps his wing against the back of McCloud's chair, who pivots around and answers the question.

"Their ship is about a minute from Raptoria now, General." He says, then returns to his control panel, tapping a few more buttons before answering the more important question. "And I still have not received that Priority One transmission from Gaven, so I think your Mom pulled a fast one on you guys."

Sparx, who has always considered himself a _momma's_ boy before his _father's_ son, closes his eyes tightly.

"No..." he says after a short pause, knowing his mother would never circumvent an order _he_ gave. "...something is wrong!"

Spyro blankets a wing over his boy, seeing a look of anguish fill his face.

"What's on your mind, Sparx?" he asks, believing himself there is an issues now. He knows even though they are out of communications range, a Priority One messages is sent on a more powerful signal, and they should have received it as well.

"I don't know, Dad, but something is not right," he remarks, lowering his paw down to the control panel and sending a signal to the ship that carries his mother and brother.

"Commander Cynder, can you hear me?"

Static is all that returns, and quickly after, the other ship disappears from their sensors.

"MOM! Come in!"

"It's too late, General..." Fox interrupts, seeing the reason their communications didn't reach the ship. "...they have already entered Raptoria's atmosphere."

Sparx takes a deep breath, then looks at his father for support.

"I hope I didn't make a mistake swearing him in..."

"You mean _we_!"

Sparx lowers his head, as he hears the same fear and pain in his father's voice.

"Tell me again, Dad...how strong is he?"

Spyro uses the wing he has draped over his son to pull him close to his side. Hearing the terror of losing his brother within Sparx's voice, this scared father finds a way to comfort his boy and himself.

"I swear there are times he makes me feel as old as Diamond," he says with a soft voice, holding his boy tightly, hoping for the same support he is giving him. "just as you did at that age, Sparx."

Spyro then looks down at his eldest son, showing him a vision of why he feels this way about his ability to deal with a crisis. And as it happens, it was the same day of that party, and the second reason Cynder was mad at her husband.

"I didn't mean to step on your mom's tail that night..." he says, and Sparx balks as his father reveals a deep secret."...and I never even saw the punch you laid me out with either!"

"DAD!" Sparx says with shock, recalling the blood curdling scream that came from Cynder, one that reminded him of a tortured youth, and woke him in the blink of an eye.

Fox McCloud suddenly stops what he is doing, turning around to face his General's, as history is told differently than he has heard.

"Whoa, Wait a minute!" he says with surprise, knowing that Spyro is speaking the truth, just by the look in his eyes. "I thought it was Cynder that beat the crap out of you for coming home so damn late and drunk!"

"Nope..." Spyro remarks with an almost proud voice, then pats his son upon his head, showing him every minute of a memory he has fight long and hard to keep from his wife and son. "...Sparx kicked my ass that night, and I was never more proud of him."

Sparx looks down at the ground, does a double take, then returns an angered set of eyes to his father.

"You're an Asshole!" he barks, but doesn't pull away from his father's embrace, as he normally would. "You mean to say that I have been telling this bullshit story for ten years, trying to cover my guilt for that night, thinking you were so drunk you didn't remember? And now you're saying you not only remember, but you were proud of me!?"

Sparx's attention is suddenly down to the radar screen on Fox's control panel, watching as the fading blip representing his mom's ship disappears. He then returns a fearfully confused look to his father.

"Why are you telling me this now!?"

Spyro hugs his boy tighter, showing another vision he has hid, explaining why and how he feels so strongly about his and Malefor's abilities in defending their mother and themselves under pressure.

Sparx cringes as he can see an impact from his right paw, that left three claw marks on his dad's muzzle for nearly a month. But what Spyro shows him next, is the reason he will never fear his children or their wellbeing.

_I provoked you, Sparx, _he says with a thought, recalling an insensitive statement he made under heavy influence, about the nine year old son he'd only known for a few months. A statement that questioned Sparx's loyalty to his father. A statement he knew was wrong while saying it, and only wished he could take back, understanding it was not meant to be said aloud.

It cost him a few moments of consciousness, but mostly, Spyro believes it started a rift that broke a father and son apart.

"I deserved what I got, and we both know it," he continues, then looks upon the empty radar screen, before returning his eyes to his son, whom he cannot let go now.

"But what I saw that night..." Spyro pauses, changing his serious voice for a humorous tone. "...before I passed out!"

Sparx smiles, and Spyro calms as his boy is listening to him, instead of losing his temper like usual when this topic is talked about.

"I saw my son use his strength to defend himself. And after a very quick and decisive victory..." Spyro pauses again, changing his tone to keep this conversation lighter. "...which I will remind you, I was very, very drunk, and is the only reason you were able to take me down that fast..."

Sparx laughs again, and Spyro calms further.

"But then I saw my son immediately attend to his mom, and I knew how wrong I was."

Spyro tightly holds his boy, showing how sorry he is for this one minute he wishes he could take back, but mostly, that he never shared it with his son.

"Why would you let me tell that story so many times, Dad..."

Spyro stops his son before he finishes, knowing the only reason was to protect his son's pride.

"I was _hoping_ what Cynder had told me...the next day...was how it went down, but I knew it wasn't. And, when you told that same story to the Guardian's, and Cynder backed it up..." Spyro quickly shows his shame, and Sparx feels the pain of his father's biggest mistake in being a dad.

"Everyone was laughing, and I didn't know what to do, Sparx." his voice sounds slightly panicked, but Spyro goes on with his confession. "I thought I had already lost you, and if disagreed with you at that moment..."

Spyro stares deep into his son's eyes.

"...I felt as if I would only be betraying you again, making you and your mother look like liars before the Guardians."

Sparx finally pulls away from his dad's embrace, then takes a deep breath.

"I'll never tell that story again, Dad...I promise," his voice is very somber, cutting through Spyro's armor, striking a father's heart.

Fox, who also shows a tear or two, as he was expecting a joke and got a family counsel session instead, is startled as Sparx's paw comes down upon his should.

"How long till we reach Raptoria?" he says in a tone of voice that perks his father's ears, as dad can hear the begins of his son's sarcastic voice.

"About fifteen minutes."

"Good!" he continues, showing his father a very coy smile "...that gives me time to tell you how bad my dad is at fighting while hammered...because that is the real reason I laugh when telling the _old_ story!"

Completely stunned by his son's turn-around in emotion, Spyro shows a smile, knowing his boy is not fazed by this last secret he was holding deep inside. His pride is then smashed to the ground, hearing the moment he dreads, but quickly he laughs as it is told in a way he had never expected.

"...as graceful as a dragon on roller skates!"

The purple and gold hero laughs along with the punchline, amazed at how his son saw this whole situation, and still tells it with a humorous spin. He even brings up the line that hurt him, and the response the came from a confused and irate son.

"You could say I proved I wasn't Malefor's son that day...cause he would have tried talking about it," he remarks smugly, placing his paw upon his father's muzzle, and rubbing the spot he struck years ago.

He then looks back at McCloud with a wry smirk.

"However...I'm terrified that I come from a bloodline of such weak jawed dragons."

Spyro gives his son such a look, but cannot feel angry, as his first-born's joyful spirit is felt through this connection to his jaw. It shows their bond is now unbreakable as it should be, and a proud father listens contently as his son continues ripping him apart on a day he has always wanted to forget.

"A _nine_ year old Dad..._Seriously_!" his voice now falls to the ground, but the sarcasm rises to the ceiling. "_Please_...tell me _Mom_ has a _stronger_ jaw!"

Fox cannot contain his laughter, as Spyro just continues staring at his son, speechless. However, all three are suddenly jolted back, as the Arwing IV violently thrusts forward.

"REPORT!" McCloud barks, as he regains his balance and returns to his chair, but even after a few long seconds, no one answers the Captain of the ship.

"I SAID REPORT, DAMNIT!" he repeats, and is finally answered by his tactical officer.

"I don't know what's going on Captain, but we are showing a two hundred and fifty percent spike in the engine's output!"

"Are you serious?" he barks, quickly pressing a button to call the engineering section of the ship.

"Lieutenant Gnasty...this is Captain McCloud, give me a report...What the hell are you guys doing down there?"

"Sir!" The gnorc's loud voice is barely heard, as the engine noise in the background is overwhelmingly louder. "I don't know how, but those two crazy pirates you just sent down here have rigged the injectors to flow ten times faster."

"Humph!" Fox remarks softly to himself, then turns to face his friends with a wide smile. "You gotta love a pirate's tenacity."

McCloud does his calculations, and quickly revises his schedule.

"Well, I would love to hear the rest of this newest story, General Sparx..." he remarks, turning on his forward viewer, showing the small planet that is now within sight, and closing incredibly fast. "...but we will be there in less than three minutes now, so you should get below."

"Well, Dad..." he says smugly, pulling his father's face guard down from the brim of the helmet he's wearing."...now that we have your weakness covered, are you ready to fight?"

Spyro returns a smug grin to his son, gesturing his paw for him to proceed first, then jabbing a single talon into his boy's side. He pokes the same rib that drives his wife nuts, as Sparx's body is built a bit more like hers. It causes a great deal of pain that lingers, and Sparx snaps his head back to his father.

"HEY!"

"You need to put some muscle on, like your _brother_!"

The comment is said with so much sarcasm that Sparx immediately begins laughing, knowing his father is poking at another sore spot that once bothered him.

"Yeah...all brawn and no brains like you!" Sparx retorts, using his paw to now push his pop towards the door, and both dragons continue berating each other on the way out.

Just as two best friends would do, or even more so, a father and son.

* * *

**I don't know what's next, so you will be as surprised as myself ;)**

**Dedicated to the memory of my father A.C.P. Jr (Apr 20, 1936 - Feb 23, 1983) and the real reason I wrote this part first. **


	33. The Spirited One

**I'm in sadness mode, must be the damn snow. I Promise...no wait, I said I'm not doing that. **

**Thanks to HolyCross9 and DragonMaster000 for the reviews. ****I'd loved to hear more, and I know your out there, cause the numbers have been phenomenal...thank you for that.**

**A shout out to my sis, NotMarge, whom must be sick of getting a chapter every 3 days now, but as always finds the time. I greatly appreciate the time and effort you give.**

Chapter 33 The Spirited One

* * *

In the Dragon's Palace, perched on the ledge of the King's Balcony, a broken soul continues contemplating his end, hoping only to stop the images he cannot take from his mind.

He had thought bringing back the Ancestor's crystal would help to ease his suffering, but even still the haunting sight of countless whelplings crying, relive within his mind over and over.

"I'm sorry!" He barks at several dragons, whom have tried talking the young wolf from the ledge, but having their pleas fall upon deaf ears. They know his plight, and have told him he will be forgiven. However, there is one that will not forgive him, and he voices this to the now crowded balcony.

"I cannot forgive myself!"

"FANG! NO!" Slate's voice holds his brother from leaping over the railing and the hundred foot drop to concrete below. However, it is only for a moment, as this young wolf feels this is the only way.

"I'm sorry brother...I truly am!" he cries, looking back at his sibling one last time, before preparing to end the pain.

His light purple eyes are focused strong at the dark aura before him, and though he is only a few feet from this broken soul, Diamond is still unseen.

Cloaked in Light, Fang does not see the arm that snatches his tail, keeping him from leaping over the ledge, and pulling him back to the ground.

In an instant, the the young wolf is smothered to the ground by several large dragon paws, making sure he cannot try again. Dozens of concern voices fill Fang's ears, promising their help and compassion.

All of this becomes overwhelming to the young wolf, who breaks down crying.

"Please...I cannot take the shame."

Diamond tries his damn hardest to comfort the hysterical wolf. But finds his task nearly impossible, as Fang is bombarded with the images of the dead bodies he stole, and the families that showed him their pain.

"SHAME!" A single dragon finally yells, and Slate immediately becomes distressed seeing the same large Earth dragon whose voice was louder than most. Wanting to kill them both, after the silent treatment they received when Tycor led the condemned before the families of those they hurt.

"I'll show you what shame is, boy!"

His dark brown eyes are focused hard on the young wolf being held down, and quickly Slate steps before him.

"Leave him alone..." He growls to the large dragon easily twenty times his size, defending his brother as he should have when asked by the Alpha of his gang to rob graves.

"..._I'm_ the one that shamed him, and _I_ am the one to blame for this..."

He looks back at his brother showing the pain he feels inside, for putting Fang through such an incredible burden.

"...I failed him, and now he is trying to deal with the mistakes _I _made. I'm the one that is ashamed of myself, cause I destroyed a _good soul_, and no one will ever know who my brother _really_ is, because of me."

He looks to the ledge himself, and Diamond gets to his feet, as Slate's aura dips lower than Fang's. Believing he may do the same thing to end this pain, the white dragon readies to grasp another wolf from leaping. However, he is astonished as the large Earth dragon, who he thought would crush this wolf with a single blow, raises the spirit of both in one sentence.

"You _are _a good brother, don't _ever_ forget that," he says softly, then pushes past the older wolf to confront his sibling. The smirk on his face breaks slightly, but he holds the pain he still feels from showing. "And you...you are _not_ an evil monster. You made a _mistake_, and though I am angry with you, I _do_ forgive you...Fang."

The younger brown haired wolf lowers his head, broken by the fact that he is hated by someone who doesn't even know him.

"I will never have your trust, nor will you ever look at me without thinking of the pain I caused..." Fang retorts somberly.

This is what is really bothering him, knowing he will labeled a thug. Like his brother has been, like his father died as.

"...No one will trust me ever again, and I just can't live like that."

"Well that's tough shit! Isn't it?" The large Earth dragon replies very bluntly, grasping the right front paw of the young wolf, and pulling him from under the two dragons that were keeping him from leaping.

"If I have to live with the pain, you will too, understand!" He yells in Fang's face, as he holds the defenseless wolf up to his bulbous blunt muzzle. "I didn't come all this way to watch you kill yourself. I came here to thank you for retrieving the ancestor's crystal that now adorns my brother's coffin, and to understand more about a creature I respected until that day he stole something that never should have been taken."

Fang balks as this massive dragon lowers him to the ground with a gentle touch, then shockingly, pets the brown dog from head to tail several times. It completely calms him, allowing this powerful dragon to understand the first part of this lost soul.

"How in the name of the Ancestors did such a noble creature as yourself and your brother fall this far?" he asks in a voice that is more broken than the wolf before him, knowing Fang and Slate risked their lives to restore the faith of a dragon neither of them knew.

"I was so angry when I heard what happened to my brother's grave, but I was even more upset to find out this treachery was done by a race I honor above my own," the Earth Dragon looks back at Slate, showing a smile to the wolf that stepped before him. "You wolves are all fearless in my eyes, and I only wish I had half that determination."

The very large green and orange chested dragon, looks to his new king, whom still sits dumbfounded at the sight of his sparkling aura.

"Your Majesty...if it is all right with you, I would like to take this wolf downstairs to the cathedral and show him his life is far from finished," he turns his eyes to Fang, and gives a very hard stare. "That is if you are willing to take on this challenge?"

Fang begins shuddering again, knowing the families of the six they stole will be in the midst of a ceremony.

"I can't go in there, they will kill me!"

The large Earth dragon smugly smiles in the young wolf's face, and answers with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"They may try!" he says with a wry smirk, then places his massive paw atop the small wolf, practically covering him from head to tail. "But they will need to get through me to get to you!"

"Me too!" Slate remarks, striding up to his brother, and taking him in a strong embrace.

"And if you ever do anything like this again..." he whispers, kissing Fang strongly on the side of his cheek "...I will throw you off Titan's Point myself!"

The younger brother looks at his guardian, seeing the anguish he just put him through, and realizes his death would not end the suffering for him. His brother would be devastated, and that would have haunted his eternal soul.

"I'm sorry, Slate," he cries, holding his big brother as tight as he can.

"Stop saying you're sorry, it is a sign of great _weakness_!" The large dragon remarks, shocking both wolves, as this is what their mother would always tell them. "If you become comfortable in _saying_ sorry, then you become comfortable with _being_ sorry, and that is not how a pair of brave wolves should behave."

The two nod their heads in acceptance, and quickly follow behind the Earth mover as he simply leaves the balcony.

The remaining group disperse as the situation becomes controlled, leaving Diamond alone on_ his_ balcony. However, after only a second, Nightshade reappears from the Shadow Realm, just on the other side of the railing.

"Nice catch, Master...I mean Your Majesty!" the young black and gray chested dragon remarks with a smug grin, as he was waiting to stop Fang from jumping as well. However, his voice is very nasally, and the old albino Spirit Elder can tell his valet has been crying.

"Are you OK?" Diamond retorts, seeing Nightshade is still a bit choked up from the display of compassion for the one who stole his friend's body as well.

"Not really..." he replies, lowering his head, before turning his green eyes to the one he is sworn to protect. "...I can't help feeling that I am betraying Jordan, knowing that I helped the one that took him from his resting place, but..."

Nightshade pauses, trying to grasp the emotions he cannot understand, as he was ready to stop that Earth Dragon from attacking Fang himself, just like a father.

"...he is as lost as Jordan was in the end, and I feel as if I have a chance to make things right this time."

Diamond sighs, as Nightshade brings up a moment he always tries blocking from the Spirit Dragon's ability, only allowing him in when it really hurts.

"I turned my _back_ on him, Diamond..." he says, recalling the moment Jordan asked him to be a part of a dangerous plan to become famous. "...I told my best _friend_ he was an idiot to try something so stupid, and I walked _away_, never trying _once_ to talk him out of it."

Diamond gives his friend a boost to his Spirit, knowing Jordan's death hit him hard, helping the Shadow dragon cope with the pain of this terrible loss.

Nightshade returns a smile for him, boosting Diamond's Spirit a well.

The old dragon then begins his slow walk into the throne room, and with the help of his valet, climbs up on the large platform built for Malefor.

"I understand _that_ pain more than you know, my good friend," Diamond returns, then looks up at the large portrait of the King whom ruled this world for the last eleven years. "I was forced to turn my back on a friend as well, and I'm afraid it is a pain you never get over."

Nightshade takes a moment, then shows his mentor and king a understanding grin.

"Will you be alright if I left you alone, and paid my respects to Jordan's family?"

Diamond lowers his paw upon the black dragon's head, giving him a little more of the Spiritual energy he holds inside, allowing Nightshade to control the emotions he has with more ease.

"I would be upset if you didn't," he replies, then lowers his paw down upon the young dragon's nose. He rubs the top of his friend's muzzle, taking the remainder of his pain with a soothing touch. A wide smile then fills his white face, as this black dragon's aura shines brighter than it has in a year.

"They will need your help in accepting a broken soul into their hearts."

The Shadow dragon knows his friend and master has taken his thoughts, seeing the vision of a young wolf that looks upon this black dragon as his hero.

"I promise you, Diamond. Fang will be fine too." he says confidently, talking to his friend now, and not his king. "You leave this to me, I will make things right for that pup..."

Nightshade smugly grins, then places a paw upon Diamond's paw.

_...What else should he expect from his hero._

The black dragon is quickly off, using his power to disappear and reappear across the far side of the room. And then again, to clear several cases of stairs down to the ground level.

Diamond smiles as his valet leaves that fast, knowing in his heart he wants only to keep everyone at peace when two unwelcome visitors arrive uninvited. The new king then looks around the room with his blind eyes, and notices only one aura remains, sleeping contently to his side.

"Now what do I do, Tristan?" the old white dragon remarks with a slightly embarrassed tone, as he never really watched what Malefor did as King.

The old cheetah warrior opens a single eye, and looks around the room himself.

"I don't see anyone here looking for an audience with the king..." he replies, then closes his eye again. "...so I would say...do what I'm doing!"

Several soft snores proceed a loud grumble from Tristan's nose, and Diamond smiles.

"That is a good idea..." he says, tired from the excitement that just ended, and the long day that has seen half the worlds Guardians leave with the ones who came to start a war.

"...I'm exhausted."

Diamond stands up, fluffs several of the large cushions he had given Malefor for a gift, then sinks back down into total comfort. He looks around once more, making sure no one else is in need of his Spirit, then rests his head upon the soft velvet and closes his eyes.

Sadly, they will never open again.

* * *

In the Realm of the Gods, the new bear Chronicler, Cypher, begins feeling horrible, realizing his idea of bringing Malefor help a bit faster, may have just cost the life of Cynder. However, Bosco suddenly feels the presence of one of his other guardians, and quickly shows a smile.

"Wow, the timing of his death couldn't be more_ perfect_!" he remarks, while turning around and looking upon a near reflection of himself in dragon's form, just one tenth the size.

Both Chroniclers balk, as they cannot see anything good about the timing of what they are looking at in Malefor's book, however, as a voice comes from behind them, they realize Bosco was not talking to them.

"What are you doing in the Library of Dragons, Dad?"

"DAD?!" Ignitus and Cypher return with surprise, never knowing their master had children.

"He's not really my_ son,_" God replies with a grin, and the tiny version of Odin lowers his head, while showing an overly dramatic expression of sadness.

"Well that's hurtful!" he replies very somberly, then looks back at his master, showing the grin that always seems to reside upon this Spirit's face.

"I kept a dragon alive for forty three hundred and seventeen years, which I will remind you is a new record...and yet, you _still_ don't find me worthy enough to call me your _boy_!" the small translucent blue dragon shakes his head dramatically, and rambles off a few loud 'Tsks' before continuing with an incredibly sarcastic tone.

"That sure is depressing."

Bosco smirks then quickly changes his form, returning to the dragon god who created this extraordinary angel.

"I do have another task for you..._son_...if you're willing to go another round as a dragon."

Only a small sigh is given by this winged spirit, and he looks up at his master. He enjoyed the life he led as a dragon, but was hoping for a new race to spread his Spirit.

"I did say four thousand years! Didn't I?" he retorts, then takes another deeper breath. "Besides, I thought my sister was taking care of Avalar now, inside Cynder."

Odin smirks at his smaller version, then points a talon upon the large book that is showing her possible early demise.

"She will have no chance at your record... if you don't go back and help her," Odin replies, and quickly this Spirit's eyes open wide.

"Is there another dragon I can join with there?" he quickly asks, knowing he will do anything to keep his sister in that form, as her aura alone was enough to make Diamond's _internal_ Spirit see pure joy within Cynder.

"Or do I just take him!"

Odin places a paw upon the chest of one of his children, seeing his determination to take anyone's form to help her, even if it meant Malefor himself. Something that would kill this angel after only a short time. However, it would be enough for this powerful Spirit to use God's wrath on the ones that are now attacking his sister.

"Of course there is another..." Odin says softly, then shows a slightly wry grin. "...but, I'm afraid that you may be a bit annoyed, my _boy_, because it's not a _dragon_, per se."

The small spirit shows confusion, as Odin reaches out a paw, and as the Guardian of all creatures, calls upon a single book in Ignitus' library. It takes a few extra seconds, as this dragon's record of history is in the other section of the building.

A book bound in blue soon finds its way to Odin's paw, and he lowers it before the Spirit who just spent forty three hundred years as a male.

"It is a _dragoness_, and _her_ name is Tempest."

The tiny spirit stares at the book for a second, then looks up at his master and points a strong talon in his face.

"You see! It's crap like this that made Lucifer rise against you!"

His voice is saturated with sarcasm, and a smug grin fills God's face. This angel understands his/her role in the universe, as she is a piece of the spirit that stands before him.

"But I _guess_ I can get used to_ that_ side of the fence again," he remarks, grasping the book in his paw, and quickly things change.

The blue book turns white, as Diamond's black book had done the day this spirit took hold of it. His body also changes, showing more of a young girl's figure, and not the masculine form Diamond once had.

She looks down at herself, then shows an angered look to her father of sorts.

"WHAT AM I, LIKE _SEVEN_ AGAIN?!"

"I think she turns eight next week!" Odin replies with a playful tone of sarcasm himself, only angering this spirit a bit more.

"Have I told you lately that you're annoying?"

Odin just nods his head, and the young spirit dragoness lowers her head.

"Well as long as _you_ know, then I guess _I_ don't have to say it again!" she replies, still angered, looking at her small paws again, and knowing this form is not going to give her the power needed to end this siege alone.

"I will not be able to help them as much as I wish in this child's body, so your leaving me in a hell of a way here!"

Both Cypher and Ignitus are beside themselves, watching this tiny little spirit argue with their master, and remain speechless as she suddenly disappears with a single line.

"But I'll do what I can...Dad."

Odin smirks again, hearing this spirit calling him that, and he looks over at the two guardians of history.

"I'm _not_ her father!" he says, as they continue staring at him with wide jaws. "She is a piece of my joy and hope, and has been playful and sarcastic from the day I created her."

He looks at Malefor's book then grins as history is suddenly erased, changed by the arrival of this newest Spirit.

"But she is also strong willed and deadly when pushed the wrong way."

* * *

There is no way I can beat him? _The large purple and gold dragon thinks to himself, as the impact of several precise and powerful blows have left the strongest Avalarian incapacitated. The pain throughout his body is more than his already stressed frame can bear, and soon Malefor loses consciousness._

_However, it is short lived as a forceful impact to his jaw wakes him again._

"_Stop sleeping!" the evil king Raptor yells in his face, grasping the injured dragon by the throat, and turning his head towards the mountain. "I want you to stay awake for just a few more seconds, so you can witness the end of your race."_

Nothing I did even hurt him._ Malefor continues to himself, as the large beast monologs about his superiority, sending a chill down the spine of this once immortal dragon. He knows even if he could break free of this choke hold, it would be pointless, as the strength of this opponent is far greater than his weakened body can defend. _

_But it is his armor that makes any counter attack fruitless, as six full pelts of purple and gold scales adorne this giant Raptor's frame, repelling all elemental attacks. _

_Including Malefor's well honed Fury power._

_Suddenly the mountain begins to crumble, and with it, the purple dragon's soul. No one comes out of the Ancestral Cave, and he quickly understands that his son's legacy has come to an abrupt end. _

I have failed you, Cyrus.

_He looks upon the section of the mountain where his son's body once rested peacefully for two thousand years, but now, it is the same pile of rubble where everyone else he was trying to protect will remain entombed._

_Malefor looks up at the Raptorian that has ended everything he had held dear on this island, and shows the rage of one who has lost so much. _

_It only enhances this evil Raptor's smug grin._

_However, a single thought passes softly into the broken dragon's mind, and a vision of those that have always helped him when he was depressed. _

_It is the other family he has, and he can see the vengeance in their purple eyes._

"_You too will be dead soon, and I know a lot about eternal souls and immortality..." Malefor uses what little strength he has to turn his head up towards his captor, and shows him a look only the Dark Master got upon his death._

"_...I am going to _find_ you in the afterlife, and I am going to _kill_ you...over...and _over_...and_ over_! And I will _not_ be as_ gentle!_"_

_The Raptorian King shows a look of shock, hearing a voice he has never heard from this dragon during their short battle. It is as dark as his own, filled with evil intention. However, after only a moment, a smile returns to his face. _

"_If you mean your friends, Spyro and Cynder and this young dragon, Sparx, whom you hold so close to your heart... Then I am not worrying about dying anytime soon."_

"_How do you know of them?" Malefor retorts, showing a confused stare, and suddenly realizing this cannot be real. _

"_This is a trick!" he barks, but is quickly muzzled by the strong grasp of his captor's powerful claws. _

"_I will have no difficulties defeating three little dragons when I take this new coat of armor..." he remarks with an evil groan, reaching his other clawed hand out over the gold chest of his victim. "...but first I must get rid what's inside."_

The tremendous pain of the creature's large talons slicing into Malefor's gold chest wakes him from this pain induced nightmare, just as Sterno and Hydrick finish running into the cave.

"Good, you're still awake!" The smaller of the two remarks, seeing the large purple dragon rise up to his feet slowly. "They've brought more reinforcements, Malefor, and three of them are practically the size of that King!"

The sound of concern in Sterno's voice pales in comparison to the frightened cries of over a dozen whelplings that sought shelter near the former Dark Master. Their trust quickly given to the largest dragon they have ever seen, even though they were told to fear him from birth.

"What are we gonna do?" one youngster yelps with pain in his voice, as the cave shakes violently. He looks up at Malefor for any comfort, showing the tears he cannot control. "They're gonna get us this time!"

All the children begin crying, as they see the fear in the eyes of the adults, remembering this same hopelessness they saw in their parent's eyes six years earlier. As hatchlings, it is memory that burns in their memories, since most of them became orphaned that day.

However, one young whelpling remains focused like Malefor, as her soul begins hearing a voice of overwhelming power.

Suddenly, everyone in the room begins to change in her vision, showing the young dragoness a multitude of colors. It startles her at first, as she's always seen strong mood swings from her friends, and the bright colors that spoke of the joy in their hearts in that moment. However, it had never been this easy to see what everyone was feeling.

She never told anyone about this ability, as most of the day was spent trying to stay away from those whom were cloaked in darkness. Little did she know, this darkness was only the depression of those who lost so much in life. And as refugees that believed they were long forgotten, left to fend for themselves for six years, this depression consumed the entire island.

It left a young Spirit dragoness, who didn't understand what she was seeing, only darkness to stare at all day long.

Now, everything is crisp and clear, swirling with the colors of and incredible rainbow.

Darkness shadows around most, showing the fear of everyone inside the cave. It is compounded with the blue and dark purple colors of pain, as many dragons are still recovering from the first few assaults upon their home.

However, now she can see the brighter colors, swirling within the darkness, showing the hope and faith these souls still have.

Reds. Oranges. Yellows. All vibrantly dancing with power, surrounding the ones who feel this emotion, and feeding the others around them who don't. It shows her the bond this incredible family of over three hundred has, and it only inspires her more. But what really gets this young dragoness motivated, is what she sees in Malefor's aura.

"Rest easy, my young friends..." Malefor remarks calmly, but in full voice, making sure he shows none of the limited stamina he has left in his body. He looks down, making eye contact with all the whelplings. He then spreads his wings out wide, surrounding the two dragons that have fought for six years to defend these children. "..._we_ will not let them get to you...by the ancestors we _swear_ it!"

This one whelpling, who remains quiet, knows he is speaking from the heart, as his aura explodes with a pure while light, shinning like a beacon of hope. It shatters the darkness around him, spreading like a wildfire to the auras of her friends.

However, there is still darkness within Malefor's core, and oddly, she understands why.

This blue dragoness watches as Malefor, Hydrick, and Sterno take a moment to gather what strength they have, then quickly leave the cave.

It disturbs her, suddenly feeling as if she is betraying him, hearing a voice that is not her own speaking within.

_I can't let him go to his death..._ she says to herself, as all three dragons begin showing a quick loss of power, just from running to the exit. This triggers a fading memory, and strangely, it is also not her own.

She can see a white paw extend to the gold chest of a younger looking Malefor, and a voice that warns of the Dark Master's power.

"...not this time!"

Everyone is startled as this shy dragoness barks these three words with conviction, but mostly with a voice that does not sound like her own.

Her scales suddenly begin to glow, and a thin white line develops between the dark blue scales of her body and the slightly lighter blue that covers her chest and stomach. This stripe widens fast with every passing second, as more and more power begins surging within a very angered spirit dragoness, enveloping her entire body in a new shade of scale color.

"TEMPEST?!" her friends barks out, as she suddenly levitates into the air. This fearful shout stops Malefor in his tracks, and he turns to the now white and blue dragoness who continues rising from the ground.

"By the _ancestors_...EVERYONE GET DOWN!" he cries, seeing a power he cannot control building up to a level he's never seen before, and possibly able to bring the same conclusion he just saw in a bad dream.

As fast as his tired body can move in Dragon Time, Malefor runs back to the pulsating dragoness he knows has Spirit power, and tries to wrap his wings around the impending powder keg. But the large purple dragon cannot make the journey fast enough, and Tempest releases her newly discovered energy with a bright explosion of light.

The cave rocks from the shear amount of magic she puts out, but no one is harmed. In fact, the pure Spirit that flows from her frame is invigorating, healing and empowering all in one. This energy is absorbed like a crystal's, flashing everyone a taste of her new power, and a voice that tells them to have faith.

The simple words from a child are oddly soothing to all, as no one has felt the touch of a Spirit before. However, one has heard this voice, and he is now the only one whom shows depression.

"Diamond?"

Malefor's voice is more broken than confused, knowing the sound of his former mentor's thoughts.

_How can this be?_

Tempest lowers her head for a moment, hearing the pain in Malefor's voice, then looks up at him with a pair of familiar light purple eyes. Her paw raises uncontrollably to the gold chest of a old friend, and Diamond's last thought is given in love.

_Take care _old_ dragon, for I will not be there to guide your steps any longer...not like you were learning anything else from a _youngster_ like me anyway._

Several tears fall from the stoic purple dragon's muzzle, as a vision is shown of where Diamond lays, and Tepest quickly rises to his eye level, swiping them away with a gentle paw.

"I will miss you, Malefor...but know that I will always be watching you." the young dragoness says with a voice not her own, then once again explodes with power, sending a lifetime of memories from his old mentor into Malefor's heart.

This powers the purple dragon, taking the exhaustion from his sore bones, feeling the last bit of Spirit he will ever get from a great friend and father figure. However, it also becomes depressing, as Tempest's eyes return to their normal green color, knowing he is gone from her body.

The purple dragon catches Tempest as she collapses from an exhaustion of magic, filling everyone in the room with stamina and strength. He gently lays her to the ground, and places a paw softly upon her white flank.

"Good bye, my friend. I will never forget what you have given me."

* * *

**As I said, sad mode. I made up Diamond a couple of years ago, and really liked that character. I am actually upset he's gone, but at least his death was peaceful.**

**The next one will not be.**


	34. Plan of Attack

**Let the battle begin.**

Chapter 34 Plan of Attack

* * *

It takes only a minute for the mood in the Ancestor's Cave to change, and Tempest is woken by the blinding light of three hundred powerful auras, along with the loud voice of her king, as he powers them even further.

"...It is time to show these evil bastards what a fully powered dragon can _do_!" she hears him barking with rage, finishing up a speech to inspire the first wave of their counter attack. He smashes his tail against the large green crystal, shattering it for the third time, leaving a gigantic pile of unused shards on the ground.

Hydricks eyes then focus upon the little white and blue dragoness that suddenly returns to her feet.

"We have the _Spirit_ to defy our enemy for the first time..." he says, bowing to the tiny dragoness, then returning his eyes to the battle ready group before him. "...now lets show them that _Spirit_, and drive them back into the sea!"

The cave shakes with a thunderous cheer, and Tempest's shyness returns for a brief moment, as her eyes are blinded by pure white light.

Suddenly a massive paw grasps her behind, and she is smothered by two large purple arms.

_Easy, young lady..._ Malefor's thoughts are easily feed to her mind, with years of experience talking to Diamond and Cynder. _...just focus on the real, and you can block out most of the light._

Tempest does her best to stop the power she feels, then opens her eyes. But as this magic is new to her, the light of everyone's power still remains bright.

"I can't!" she replies, almost feeling helpless in her inability to stop this.

Malefor wraps his wings around Tempest, blocking more of the light, then feeds another series of thoughts to her, but none are his own.

_I can't do this, Spyro! It's too bright._

Tempest can see a thin dark purple and red dragoness, crying in the arms of another purple dragon, as she fights with the power just learned. Her husband, and the love of her life, glows so brightly in her eyes, no matter if they are opened or closed, that the poor dragoness hadn't slept in a week.

_She had to move away from her family for almost a month, until she learned to control it, but now she sees only what she wishes..._

Malefor's voice returns, as does a more recent vision of Cynder, showing her infallible ability to use this Spirit power well. Ending a long dispute between two fierce rivals, showing the lies they had been told by others to keep them at war.

_...and uses this power to bring peace and justice._

"But..." Tempest pauses from the thought she was going to say, however, Malefor still hears it loud and clear.

_...how can this Spirit power be _helpful_ in a war?_

He starts laughing, which startles the young dragoness, and more so as he answers the question she didn't ask.

_It is not _your_ Spirit they will use to fight with, young lady, but the spirit of _everyone_ around them, as they now feel a connection made _through_ you._

Still encased within Malefor's arms and wings, he demonstrates what he is talking about, as a special bond is shown to her between he and the white dragon she felt inside her soul. This allows Tempest to understand the connection between the two, and how Malefor would call upon his greatest powers just by thinking of their friendship.

_He made you feel the strength and support of those around you, and that is where a true dragon draws their power."_

The purple and gold dragon then shows the power he is drawing from now, allowing Tempest to see the smiling faces of her friends, along with herself, while they were playing yesterday.

"I will draw my power from their joy and my courage..." he pauses, lowering down to peck her head with a soft kiss. "...I will draw that from you."

Malefor finally opens his wings, and Tempest is shocked to the core as everyone is now facing her, bowing. Even King Hydrick, who genuflects himself, looks upon this young dragoness in awe. However, the words from Malefor have turned this shy dragon's backbone to iron, and she stands tall as he makes a speech never heard on this planet.

"As King of Raptoria, and by the will of the Great Ancestors, I hereby declare Tempest; daughter of Helius and Frost, Spirit Elder of Rap..."

The cave shakes as several boulders are flung at the mountain, and Malefor sternly looks at the king, making him wrap this up quicker.

"...toria!" He remarks a bit sarcastically, before bowing again. A sad set of eyes are then shown to the young girl, as weeks of celebration and festivities should accompany the discovery of a Spirit Dragon. He then gestures a paw toward the exit, and Malefor takes his cue.

"ALRIGHT!" be barks, startling everyone but Tempest, whom he still has his paws around, sending her a preview of what he will say.

"This island is ours, and no one is taking it from us, not this day!" Malefor continues, pumping up the group before they charge into battle. "The moment I step out of this cave, I will disappear, and hit them with everything I have to clear a path. "

The purple dragon then looks upon a small group of six fire breathers.

"You will be the first wave of advance when I leave, and must be out of the way of the cave so I can get back inside to replenish my magic..."

Malefor pauses as the cave shudders again, jolted by a powerful impact from below. The shrieking sounds of the Raptorians begins getting louder, yet no one shows panic, just staring upon the purple dragon as he speaks the plan of attack.

"...follow the path I make, advance upon the beach, and reduce their ships to cinders!"

He doesn't wait for acknowledgment, knowing these dragon will follow his call in battle, as Hydrick placed him in command of their limited army.

Or basically every dragon that can fight.

"Earth dragons!" Malefor barks, getting the attention of over a dozen with this call "You will count to ten, then follow behind the first wave and give them cover from the high ground. Keep the small ones off of them, and I will help while on my return to the cave."

His eyes then focus to Sterno and his son Lodi, showing the seriousness of his words.

"I will only have a few more seconds of Dragon Time when I get back the second time, and if I haven't figured out how to take down their King, then I will keep him occupied. It will be up to you to hit the three queen-sized Raptorians with whatever you can."

"Understood!"

"Regardless of what happens..." Malefor returns after Sterno's reply, looking at everyone in the cave, and showing a very angered pair of eyes, making sure his order is followed. "..._everyone_ returns to this spot in one minute..._no_ exceptions!"

"Yes,Sir!"

The cave rocks with the resounding voices of over a hundred young able bodied dragons, and a few older ones who aren't as able, but very willing to fight. However, a very silent voice is heard over them all, as it is spoken to Malefor' mind only.

_What do I do?_

The large purple dragon, knowing he has no time to give his reasons, leaves with the shortest explanation he can.

"You are the most important part of this fight, and must stay by that crystal, making sure our family is comforted..." Malefor turns to the nearly two hundred dragons, huddle together in this cave no larger then Spyro's home. All of them shudder as the cave is struck again, and once more the voice get louder, as if they are just outside the door.

"...they are afraid, and you must help them stay calm in this moment of terror..." Malefor stares deep into the soul of this young dragon, seeing the fear she still has, but also the strength he saw in his best friend and mentor. "...I have no doubt in your ability to do that."

The purple dragon then starts his charge to the door, bringing nearly twenty along side his flanks, but yet his eyes remain focused up her

"Your spirit will be the only way _we_ will survive this day, so we will need you to stay as tough as a _diamond_!"

A surge of pride fills her heart, as the spirit within Tempest's soul is comforted by the words of an old friend. The white and blue chested dragoness just nods her head, and shows Malefor a smile.

Without another word, the purple dragon increases his speed, heading into the narrow sectioned mouth of this cave. He is tailed by only the six red and orange colored dragons, as the Earth movers stop to begin their count.

A beam of Convexity is then fired from Malefor's muzzle, destroying the thick wall he had made to keep the Raptors from getting in while they were regrouping. However, the moment he opens the cave, hundreds of these evil creatures begin swarming in, as they were just waiting outside.

A smug grin crosses the massive dragon's face, as he sees the first victims of this counter offensive.

Malefor comet dashes before this first wave of Fire dragons, showing the elemental powers they posses being used with a master's touch. In three steps he's out of the cave, bringing a column of fire along with him, incinerating everything that tried to get in.

_As he had said, the purple dragon then disappears from view, when his body begins moving faster than can be seen in normal time. He looks upon the carnage of this once pristine island, and plots the safest route for the six behind him to get down to the beach. _

_Several of his well honed talents are called upon, as Malefor uses his prowess in all the elemental abilities to make a swath of destruction his friends can follow. _

_He slams his paw against the ground, dislodging a section of the cliff with his Earth skills, sending it down the mountainside in slow motion. At the same time, a slick of Ice is laid down like a red carpet stretching halfway into the destroyed Dragon city, allowing this cluster of rock a faster approach to the newly massing mob below._

_The purple dragon, still standing in the same position, uses one more talent to help, seeing thousands of Raptorian soldiers are gathering at the end of the path he is making, and uses one last blast of Fire magic to clear the way._

_He tilts his head back and launches a massive ball of fire, arching this heavy orb of _Liquid Flame_ as high as he can, so it will spread out further upon impact._

_Seeing his first job done, the Purple dragon looks for his intended target, and heads out to recon the King of Raptoria._

Behind him, six pairs of eyes open wide, reaching the cave entrance, and seeing a path being laid out by no one. They know it is Malefor, but are still astounded seeing the magic he used with such precision, and all faster than they could see.

However, one last attack is seen, as it took a while to for this bomb to hit the ground, being fired so high in the air.

"Holy crap!" one dragon barks, as all six take off down the mountain, quickly following the avalanche of rock that keeps picking up speed, sliding without friction on the ice rink Malefor placed before it.

Suddenly the ball of fire slams to the ground on the beach, sending out a inferno in all directions, allowing these six to continue unabated the a fire storm, that clears their path completely to the city.

However, as the enemies numbers are great, the Raptorian army quickly begin to navigate around the explosion, noticing the small group trying to advance towards their base.

"TO THE RIGHT!" the lead Fire dragon barks out, but before anyone can make a move to change direction, a shower of convexity rains down from the sky, vaporizing the threat before it becomes one.

_After looking over his target from above for a few moments unnoticed, and still holding Time, Malefor returns to the cave. He unloads his magic, helping to keep the first wave of dragons free of obstruction, before zipping back inside. _

_He flies past the twelve motionless Earth dragons who have stayed out the way as asked, continuing their count. Malefor then gently swipes his paw across Tempest's face, and absorbs the pile of unused green crystals lying before her, recharging his magic energy to full. _

_Without stopping, the fast moving dragon zips out of the cave, streamlining his body to avoid the group that just reached ten, and have now begun charging. His timing is so close, that a breeze is felt by the leader of the second group, as Malefor's tail just misses clipping his muzzle._

"_Should have told them to count to eleven!"_

In real time, Tempest feels the touch on her face, and is quickly overwhelmed with a series of thoughts that came faster than she could comprehend. However, her powers quickly sort it out, and her eyes turn to Sterno.

"Be ready, Master Sterno!" she commands in a strong voice, as the red dragon's attention was quickly to the pile of shards that just disappeared into thin air, showing his aura fluctuate with confusion.

"Malefor is going to try and take him down now, but he is not sure if he will be successful...and that means he will need you to remain focused on your task."

The large dragon balks, as she _tells_ him to calm down. He readies to snap back, but stops himself, understanding that he _is_ feeling nervous, and realizing she can _see_ it.

He simply takes a deep breath, then nods his head.

"How do you know that, Tempest?" one of her friends asks with a sheepishly fearful tone. "What did you just see?"

She smiles at one of the few whelplings that would hang out with her, as most found this shy dragoness very anti-social. But this one dragon was different, as she always saw his mood brighten when he looked upon her.

"I saw a fast moving light, Charrlton..." she replies to the young fire dragon, and shows him a very wide smile. "...and it touched my heart, telling my what Malefor's soul was doing."

"That's cool!" He replies, wagging his tail, hearing her voice so calm and confident, something he's truly never heard from this shy dragoness.

Tempest's voice would always be jittery, especially around him, and that tone returns quickly, seeing the excited look upon his face.

"You really think so?" She quips, already believing her best friend would shy away now, seeing her demonstrate such unnatural powers.

Charrlton just nods his head, and gives her _that_ smile, the one that always makes her blush.

"HEY!" Sterno barks, as Tempest loses the moment, and his voice becomes very sarcastic. "Focus, sweetie!"

The look she gives would kill, but yet her heart races with joy. The color of Sterno's aura changes rapidly, as a powerful bright glow begins drowning the darkness within him. It allows her to focus, seeing him settle down so fast, realizing he is now feeding off of her confidence...her _Spirit_.

"I've never been more focused in my life, Master Sterno." Tempest replies, boosting his aura a lot further, as her voice remains solid and sure.

Meanwhile, outside the Ancestor's cave, the wave of Earth dragons finally emerge. They charge full bore, following the same path the fire dragons took ten seconds earlier, using their more precise attacks to lay down cover for their fast assault.

From high up the mountainside, these twelve dragons get a perfect view of the more threatening raptors, and take the appropriate action.

Terrance takes the lead, firing a full volley of small sharp projectiles. He is quickly joined by several more, whom fill the dark night sky with these tiny darts, allowing them to cover more ground as they fall from above unnoticed.

The six Fire breathers keep their course, watching as the flanking group of Raptorian soldiers are taken down with a barrages of spikes, leaving most of them impaled to the ground.

They hit the north side of the abandoned city, skimming across the roof tops of the still smoldering structures, getting closer to the two ships that have landed. They all stop at the town hall, reaching maximum range for their most powerful attack.

The six dragons call upon the technique just demonstrated by Malefor, and learned with the knowledge of the magic crystal they have been absorbing for nearly eight hours of battle.

All six tilt their heads back, making sure they arc this fire ball high enough to reach over two hundred yards, and like a set of cannons, all six release a volley of Fire Bombs.

They smash the beach, driving thousands of Raptoians back into the water as they explode. However, they fall short of the targets, barely singeing the sails of both ships.

"SHIT!" half of them yell out with disappointment, seeing no where closer to perch for this attack.

"Suck it up, guys!" returns the largest of the six, quickly finding a new place to launch without being attacked, reaching his paw out towards the ocean.

"There!" he barks, pointing a talon to the break water, and a cluster of rocks only a hundred yards from shore. "We can reach them from there!"

"You're crazy, it will be impossible to generate enough heat to fire these things..." one dragon replies, seeing these large rocks getting pounded by heavy surf, and knowing there must bring their core temperature to maximum. "...well be soaking wet and freezing cold in seconds!"

"You wanna go back and hide with the whelplings and the elders, then go..." he replies with anger, only increasing the Fire within. This red and orange bangle-striped dragon opens his black wings, and leaps from the burnt out frame of the tallest building of the town. "...I will do what must be done, because my brother is depending on me."

This large teenaged dragon looks up at the cave, envisioning his younger brother Charrlton, and the Spirit his heart feels now to protect him.

"Now whose with me!?"

The other five nod their heads, as they know this must be done if they are to win the battle for their home, and quickly follow behind the lead dragon.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!?" Terrance yells from behind, but his voice is drowned out by the ocean all six have begun crossing. He quickly turns to his left, and his wing-man whom shrugs his shoulders, seeing their friends disobey the orders given by Malefor.

"I don't understand it either..." another Earth Dragon remarks with a smug grin, bringing Terrance's attention one hundred and eighty degrees to the right. His excitement is easily seen, as this old dragon is happy to be taking the battle to the Raptorians for once. He then launches a large boulder from his muzzle, smashing a nice sized group of these vermin flat. "...but that don't mean we should stop laying down cover fire! Does it?"

Terrance quickly returns his eyes to his wing-man, whom shrugs his shoulders again and launches his own Elemental attack.

"We don't want to get in trouble for disobeying our orders!" the large black and tan dragon replies, looking around dramatically, then dropping another large stone from his mouth. "Malefor's probably watching now, moving as fast as he does, so just keep firing."

Terrance balks, knowing how Malefor is impossible to see while moving in Dragon Time, and he too looks around. His mouth opens wide, laying down the covering fire he was told to, but keeping his eyes focused upon the six that keep heading further out to sea.

Upon reaching the eastern shore for the second time, Malefor realizes his first trip had not gone unnoticed, as the Raptorian king is no longer in a seated position. In fact, the purple dragon can see a look of anger on the oversized raptor's face.

"I know you're here, coward!" the Raptor King barks out, turning his head from right to left, and taking several very pronounced sniffs of the air.

"I can smell your fear!"

"That is not fear you smell, it is death..." Malefor's voice returns, distorted in it's transition from Dragon Time.

"...YOUR DEATH!"

The large raptor smirks, but that smile leaves quickly as a large boulder appears from no where, heading full speed towards his face. He raises his left paw to block it, but is quickly struck several times in the ribs under that raised arm, as Malefor uses his exposed flank as a heavy bag.

Feeling pain and not focus, The Raptor King loses sight of the large boulder, which clips his lowering paw, and smashes him directly across the bridge of the nose.

Using his time perfectly, Malefor then backs away as the Raptorian is hard pressed to defend his face and bruised ribs, lowering the arm he raised quickly to his injured left side.

The purple dragon waits for him to slowly pull his paw away from his face, and swings his tail across the large creature's partially exposed nose.

With two tremendous impacts, literally felt one after the other, the large raptor is knock back on his duff. Malefor quickly tries to take the upper hand, using his Earth skills to begin encasing this large creature in stone, however, this magic comes at a heavy price, as his enemy can see the green hue coming from the invisible dragon's mouth.

Even in Dragon Time, Malefor cannot move from the path of this raptor's large tail, as it comes from behind and faster than anticipated. He is only clipped, but it is enough to break the purple dragon's focus, and he drops from his fast moving time frame.

"There you are!" the large creature barks out arrogantly, quickly getting back up to his feet, and stretching out to grasp his slightly smaller opponent.

Playing opossum, Malefor returns his hold on Time and gets to his feet even faster. He leaps into the air, then fires a stone spike as hard as he can down into the outstretched paw of this large creature, staking it to the ground tightly.

The purple dragon then reappears in regular time, showing a grin of complete confidence.

Seeing his enemy helpless and writhing in pain, Malefor knows he has only once chance at ending the fight now, and grasps the purple dragon's pelt that covers the Raptor King's head, neck and back.

"My family will no longer protect you!" he barks, yanking with all his might to rip the body of one his descendants from this evil King, so he may be able to deliver a death blow.

However, realizing his life is more valuable than his paw, the Raptorian King uses all of his strength to stand, ripping his paw up from the ground, to get it free. He then uses this blood soaked paw to grasp Malefor by the horn, pulling him from his armored body with the unbelievable strength he posses.

"YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO DEFEAT ME!" He yells with the rage and adrenaline that now courses within his body, holding Malefor up from the ground by one horn, and driving his good paw into the exposed gold chest of the much weaker dragon.

Malefor slams to the ground hard, but knowing what is at stake, he ignores the pain and bounces back up to his feet. He stares up at the creature that towers over him on two legs, as he is more comfortable fighting from his four paw stance.

"You are nothing without my family protecting you, bastard!" He returns, and unnaturally raises up to his hind legs, showing the anger he feels with an eye to eye confrontation. "And I will show that a dragon's spirit is a far greater asset than your pathetic strength."

Malefor's eyes flash white with power, and his scales begin darkening with his Furious Rage, however, he controls it, using the spirit he feels coming from the cave nearly a mile away, seeing Tempest's smile shown over and over.

_I will be your strength._

* * *

**After a sad chapter I brought some joy and some fighting. ****A good taste of action to start and a few teasers of what will happen, and this is only the beginning.**


	35. The First Wave

**It has been a year since I started this story, and just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and the support. Happy Birthday Malefor's Legacy, and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 35 The First Wave

* * *

The young brother of the newest Chronicler works his magic at the tactical station on Captain Black Claw's ship, releasing nearly a dozen probes the moment they entered Rapotoria's atmosphere.

It takes only moments for information to come fast and furious, filling the display before him with a variety of views from above. However, only one visual concerns everybody on the bridge, and, quickly, Damian puts it on the main viewer.

All eyes are focused forward, staring at the large screen, and the tiny island that Danielle left only a day earlier. The shock on all their faces, seeing the countless fires burning away, and the abandon city that is now overrun with raptors.

"NO!" The former Queen of this world cries out, seeing the loss of her friends laid out in full color. However, as an alert begins sounding, Danielle turns her attention to the young bear that speaks to his Captain.

"We are picking up a very large armada of ships, heading in this direction, sir, I estimate their time of arrival to be within the hour!" Damian returns his eyes to the screen before him, retrieving more information from this probe, and speaking it aloud for all to hear.

"I am reading thirty-four ships, and well over one hundred thousand life signs, sir! They are now fifty miles off our port side and..."

Another alarm begins sounding, and quickly a huge smile fills the face of this Kodiak bear, knowing the readings he is receiving are going to cheer his newest friends up.

"Captain! I have _dragons_! And _lots_ of them!" he calls out with joy in his voice, quickly returning the first probe's telemetry on the viewer. The large mountain and the ancestral cave are brought into focus, as the treasure held within is found by an inferred scan.

"I'm reading over three hundred life signs in that cave, and a power level that is beginning to climb off the charts now."

"I feel it too!" Cynder remarks, as her spirit power picks up on a familiar energy.

"Is it Uncle Malefor?" Little Malefor asks, as he stands by his mother's right front paw, looking up and noticing the stunned look upon her face.

"No..." she starts, then looks down at her son with great confusion. "...it's Diamond!"

The young purple dragon balks, as he hears a name never expected, and before he can ask the question.

"Who is Diamond?"

Danielle's voice sounds as confused as Cynder feels, as again she picks up on the aura of her mentor.

"He is the former Spirit Elder of Avalar," Cynder replies, still using an uncertain tone in her voice. "but I don't understand how he could have gotten out here."

"We will find out in about two minutes, Ma'am!" Black Claw replies, getting his navigator to lower the ship with just a gesture of his right paw. He never breaks his focus from the dark dragoness, showing the conviction of his loyalty to this mission, and gives the remainder of his orders.

"Arm the forward laser cannons, and clear me a landing spot."

The Large Kodiak then strides to a small cabinet, opening it to revel the rather large arsenal of weapons he posses, and grasps a rifle and two hand cannons.

"I will be disembarking with the landing party, so I leave you in command of the Dark Claw..." he continues, looking at Damian while delivering his next orders.

"...take her back out to sea, and wipe out that approaching armada."

The brown haired bear nods his head, getting up from the tactical station, and taking Black Claw's seat in the center of the bridge. The pirate captain then brings his attention to Cynder and Danielle, showing a wide grin in anticipation of battle. He gestures his paw towards the door leading down to the loading bay and exit.

"Ladies, if you would please follow me," the very proper speaking bear remarks with respect.

However, Cynder voices her objection to his call.

"NO! Not ladies, just me!"

Danielle gives the dark purple dragon a very angered stare, but Cynder returns the same stare.

"You are not to leave this bridge, Your Highness!"

"How dare you tell me what I am going to do!" Danielle returns, pushing past Cynder to the door. However, a very strong paw is placed upon her chest.

"_I'm_ not telling you to do anything..." Cynder replies, then slams the blue and white dragoness with every single memory of Mya's pain in the last week, as her daughter had believed her mother dead. "..._she_ is telling you, not to leave _her_ again!"

Just seeing the tears of her daughter is enough to shake the larger of two dragonesses, and Cynder can feel her aggression drop fast.

"How can I just sit here when my friends are in such danger?" she asks, looking down at the slightly shorter Cynder, showing the only reason why she needs to go with just the pain in her eyes.

"I cannot abandon them again, Cynder. Please."

The Spirit dragon does her best to take the pain she can, as Cynder knows how ashamed Danielle was to leave Raptoria the first time. Although, to go and find her daughter, she would have left anyone.

However, a single young voice adds more anguish, as little Malefor looks up at both mothers.

"You can't leave either, _Mom,_" he says, his voice slightly broken and tainted with fear, especially as his mother looks down at him with rage.

"What did you call me?" she barks, but Malefor doesn't show any signs of correcting himself this time.

"I called you 'MOM', and that's all I will _ever_ call you if you disobey General Sparx's orders like you do with Dad's," he retorts, firing back at his superior with a more feisty tone in his voice, and a look of anger that shocks Cynder. His aura fluctuates with nerves as he fears yelling at his mom, but still holds his ground, knowing this is for a good reason.

"If you're afraid your brother will report me, I know he would never tell Gaven..." Cynder begins to say with an attitude, but Malefor is quick to cut her off.

"Then _I_ will..._Commander_!" he barks angrily, startling everyone in the room as the young dragon becomes almost aggressive to his mother, standing on his hind legs and point a single talon in her chest.

"You were ordered not to leave them, or myself, either...SIR!"

Cynder can tell her son is not kidding, and is astonished to see his aura still on the bright side of the spectrum, though it flickers with depression.

Her paw comes up from the ground quickly, and Malefor flinches ever so slightly, believing his mom may actually hit him for the second time in his life. Something she did for this same reason, when he barked back at her in public two years ago.

However, she gently places her paw upon his head, and rubs the spot between his horns ever so softly.

_Then I won't._

Cynder's voice permeates throughout her son, and his body is relaxed with her joy-filled spirit. However, that still doesn't keep him from saying the foremost thing on his mind.

"Did you just say you _won't_?!" he retorts, unsure of why his mother is now changing her mind so fast, However, as she lifts him up into her arms, and rubs her nose against his, Malefor can tell he is not in trouble for yelling back this time.

Cause he's right.

"I was never going to leave..." she says softly in his ear, and gives her son an image of his brother, and a test that all new Skylanders are forced to take on their first mission, especially if they are with a family member. "...and your brother will be so proud of your incredibly loyalty."

"THIS WAS A TEST!?"

Cynder smirks, as Malefor reacts the same way Sparx did, when Spyro kept pushing him as his superior, and she gently kisses him on the neck before placing him back down on his four paws.

"Life is always a test, Malefor..." she retorts, and looks at Danielle with a pair of solid eyes. "...and we do what we must to pass, even if it means we hurt some of the ones we love."

She looks back down at her son, as Danielle's eyes show some understanding in this dual lesson.

"You were not afraid to anger me in order to defend yours and your brother's honor."

The door to the cargo bay suddenly opens, revealing a Skylander who was standing by the whole time, his tiny sidekick perched upon his right shoulder. Alongside to his left, a little red dragoness with a very wide smile.

"Damn, Cynder..." Daxter barks out, pointing a finger at her son, whom begins staring at Mya "...do your kids have _any_ weaknesses!?"

The tiny ottsel leaps from Jak's arm, bounding across the floor with two fast steps, then jumps onto Malefor's back.

He scurries up the spine of the dragon only three or four times his size, and grasp his right horn to lean out face to face with the youngest son of Spyro.

"How'd you know she was testing you?" Daxter barks accusingly, staring dead into this now startled purple dragon's eyes, trying to read the truth, and not believing what he sees.

He then looks up at Cynder blindly, not noticing how pissed she is getting, and continues firing up the Spirit dragon easily twenty times his size.

"How in the hell did this Mama's boy stand up to you like that?" he continues, now angering both mother and son by, straight up, accusing them of cheating.

"You told him what to say with that _mind control_ of yours!"

Daxter quickly finds himself surrounded by Cynder's claws, as he is plucked clean from her son's shoulder, and held before her enraged green eyes.

"JAAAAAAAK!" he cries, as Cynder flashes only a graphic image of her biting his tiny little head off.

"I'm not the one who accused a dragoness..._and her baby boy,_ of lying," he remarks with a smirk, patting the top of the head of the young red dragoness standing beside him, and looking at his best friend for the possible last time. The sarcasm that fills the long eared humanoid's voice is humorous to Cynder and Mya, as they hear a farewell spoken in jest.

"I'll see you in the _next_ life, old friend!"

Daxter returns his eyes to the dark purple dragoness, whom shows a cooked smile, and for once, he keeps his mouth shut.

_Sorry, Cynder! Please don't kill me!_

His soul literally pleads for his life, but the dark dragoness only squeezes him tighter, showing her anger in this accusation. However, as Jak removes a small object from a pouch hanging on his belt, Cynder simply releases the orange ottsel.

Daxter runs like hell to the cargo bay door, around the little red dragoness, and back up Jak's back, perching behind his friend's head. This only makes Mya laugh, and it becomes all that Malefor sees and hears, even as Jak shows this symbolic red box to the newest appointed Skylander officer.

"Hey! Do you want this? Private!" Jak remarks, shaking the item between Malefor's eyes and Mya's smiling dark red muzzle. It finally gets the little purple and gold replica of his father to notice what he is holding, and Mya laughs again as he is still hard pressed to snap out of his trance.

But, it is only when Jak opens this small ornate box, that is when Malefor's attention is taken to an actual rank insignia medal for a Private in the Skylander Corp.

"Are you kidding?" the young dragon remarks, starting to realize his acceptance into the Skylanders is becoming final. His father and brother may have sworn him in, but as both dragons are technically retired, and without this badge of honor, he was never fully given rank.

Now, as Jak pins the medal upon the tail plate of this young dragon, shakes his paw, and then salutes, he realizes it is now official.

"Does this mean we get to charge into battle now, Commander..." he asks, looking up at his mom, and Jak quickly grasps his little muzzle, pulling Malefor's attention back to him.

"Commander Cynder is _**NOT**_ in charge here, Private Malefor! _**I**_ AM! And you..._will..._LOOK AT _ME,_ WHEN I AM ADDRESSING YOU!"

Jak's voice is louder and stronger than Malefor has ever heard, and quickly his tail is between his legs. Cynder smirks again watching the same reaction Sparx had, as Spyro finally took charge of his son during a mission

"Sorry, Captain! I didn't mean to..." He stumbles

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE WHELPLING, OR YOU'LL BE DOIN' PUSH-UPS TILL IT HURTS!" Daxter _unwisely_ continues, voicing his superiority to the Skylander several ranks below him, while in reach of a dragoness whom is still annoyed with his big mouth.

Cynder's tail-blade halts directly before the tiny ottsel's neck, and Daxter quickly stops yelling at her son.

"Right...I'll keep quiet."

Jak also gives his friend a stern look, as he is trying to sound sturdy but respectful to a dragon whose father, mother, and brother he would never disrespect during a mission.

"Seriously, Private...I need you, _and the Commander_, to remain aboard as General Sparx had ordered..." he quickly looks at Cynder believing her objection is coming, but is surprised as she just nods her head. However, showing his poise under any pressure, the hero of Haven City continues his plan with only a short pause. "...Boomer and I will clear the beach, and rescue the refugees."

"I AM NOT STAYING ON THIS SHIP!" Danielle begins yelling, but Jak is quickly in her face.

"Yes you are, Your majesty." he says very calmly, breaking Danielle's anger with just his smooth demeanor. "You will not be contravening the orders given by Portal Master Gaven, or I will tell Black Claw to bring this ship about."

The look she gives him is very intimidating, especially to Daxter, whom leaves his friends' shoulder as Danielle lowers her head and growls.

"And who will stop me, little one..."

"_I _will!" Malefor quickly fires back, stepping closer to Danielle with his eyes focused strong. However, they suddenly break, turning to Mya, as he can see her reaction in his peripheral vision.

"I truly don't want to fight with you, Your Majesty..." he says somberly, seeing Mya's smile is no longer there, and knowing he is defying her wishes as well. But his loyalty must be to his family and the Portal Master, and he shows this with a solid return of his eyes to the much larger dragoness.

"...but I will, if you _force_ me too!"

"Mom!" Mya's voice begs with one word, as Danielle begins to lift her right paw. She knows this is her stronger arm, and that her mother is preparing to strike. However, a very skilled hand is placed upon the angry dragoness' arm, and he holds it from rising any further.

"Please, Ma'am...you are my responsibility now, and I need you to trust me if I am to protect you," Jak says with a sympathetic voice, knowing he would be acting the same way if it were his friends. He uses his solid eyes, his soft voice, and a gentler touch upon her open-clawed paw, asking this dragoness to stand down.

"I will not falter in my resolve, I swear it. But I will not be able to give my full attention to the battle, if I am worried about your safety," Jax glances over at the small green troll, whose now showing interest from the cargo bay, hearing the arguing increase between the dragon Queen and his superior. However, he waits there, knowing the diplomatic prowess of his Captain.

"I'm asking you to put your trust in what Boomer and I can do...I promise we will not disappoint."

Danielle lowers her head, and Mya is quickly by her side, feeling the anguish that has always made her mother so depressed.

"I feel as if I abandoned them six years ago, Jak, never knowing anyone one was still alive and struggling to survive. How can I abandon them now, when I am here, and I can help." she says, but Mya is quick to break her from this feeling of helplessness and blame.

"You never abandoned them, Mom." the young dragoness begins crying, knowing her mother's sole purpose in life was to protect the dragon race, like her father and her father's father. But after the Great Purge, her purpose was all but gone. The number of dragons she was in charge of defending went from over ten thousand to just one, her daughter, and that dragoness now looks up to her

"And you damn sure didn't abandon _me_," Mya leaps into her mother's accepting arms, crushing Danielle's midsection with a powerful hug. The young dragoness nuzzles her mouth as close as she can to her mother's ear, allowing only her to hear the pain in her voice.

"I abandoned you...and I'm so sorry."

Her confession is spoken softly to her mom, as she squeezes Danielle even tighter than before. However, the thin blue dragoness easily removes her daughter from her chest, and holds her out before her eyes.

"No Baby! It's wasn't your fault!" She cries loudly, startling Mya with the pain and the rage in her voice, then taking that fear away as she returns her daughter to her white chest.

"I didn't listen to you..." Danielle whispers, then looks at Cynder and Malefor, showing how broken her emotions really are. She then lowers her head down to her child's back, smothering Mya with every part of her body that she can.

"...and that will never happen again."

The Spirit dragoness places a soft paw upon Danielle's long curved neck, sending a surge of helpful positive energy. Cynder removes a large amount of anxiety from the powerful Ice Queen, allowing Danielle to finally control her overwhelming emotions.

"I will stay here with her," she says after a moment, looking up at Cynder with a pair of understanding eyes, keeping a tight grasp on her sole purpose in life. "I can't disobey my daughter again."

"Well it's about time you guys figured this out, " Damian remarks a bit sarcastically, looking back at Black Claw and gesturing his paw towards the view screen. "Cause we are about to reach maximum weapons range, Captain."

However, just as everyone looks up at the viewer, a small explosion appears upon the side of the mountain, exactly where the Cave of Ancestors would be. The scanners quickly zoom, as they pick up the movement.

"THAT'S REALLY HIM!" Danielle barks, seeing the Dark Master for the very first time, truly not believing what see had been told by anyone, even her daughter. Her eyes turn to Cynder again, and a wide smile fills the dark dragoness' muzzle as Danielle's aura shows a flash of several colors, none of them representing anger or fear

"Yes, it really is!" see replies, seeing only the shock of what Danielle's eyes behold, suddenly watching the stoic purple dragon disappear, then seeing three quick magical attacks performed in the blink of an eye.

The scanners, losing track of a dragon moving so fast, quickly focus up the large ball of fire that came from his mouth. Everyone stares in awe, including Danielle, as this massive orb of flame continues lofting up into the air, cresting as high as the ship they are traveling. Gravity, brings this large bomb back to Raptoria, leveling almost an acre of the beach.

Damian smirks, as he can see a landing area now at his disposal, and arms the forward cannon to clear a little more space, just for good measure. However, as the brown bear locks his target, looking at a different viewer, a voice from behind stops him from pulling the trigger.

"Wait, Damian!" Jak barks out, pointing at the mountain, and six red dragons that have begun a descent into the burnt out section Malefor just created.

The brown bear looks up at the screen, and immediately shuts down the cannons, knowing the collateral damage from these weapons would kill them as well. It is at this moment he notices nearly a dozen more dragons emerge from the same hole in the mountain, especially as they release a barrage of elemental attacks.

"Damn! Do you think they need our help?" The young brother of Cypher remarks with some more sarcasm, seeing the destruction theses dragons are creating from above, but still arming the smaller weapons to help.

However, it is at this time the fire dragons come up short on their target, and make a mad dash across the water.

"Well they sure do!" Jak remarks, then looks at Boomer.

"Hey, old Troll, you up for a good tumble?"

The very short green troll gives his Captain an annoyed look, knowing what he is requesting with this one statement.

"Dude! I'm thirty four hundred years old...I don't tumble very well anymore!" he replies.

However, after a short pause, and seeing these Fire dragons perch themselves in a horrible position, a depressed tone takes over his voice as he continues.

"Like how high and how fast are we talking about here?"

Jak looks down at Damian and quickly the smart bear gives an answer.

"I can get us down to about a hundred feet, but this pig would never stay aloft unless were going at least one fifty."

"PASS!" Boomer barks out very angrily, just hearing those numbers

"You're made of rock, aren't you!?" Daxter chimes in, and Boomer gives the little ottsel an even angrier look then he's giving Jak.

"No, I'm not _that_ kind of Troll, you tiny little _rat_!" He barks back, then looks toward the view screen, seeing they must make a play on this first pass. With these six Fire dragons in their path, he knows the ship cannot land, and believes they will not last for a second pass out in the cold waters.

"Can you get her down to one thirty?" Boomer asks, and Damian takes a deep breath.

"I'll try...but I'm not gonna guarantee anything!" he replies, showing an expression that is not very favorable to success.

Boomer shrugs his shoulders, then looks back to his Captain.

"I want a full weekend pass at the Naughty Ottsel, Jak!" he barks, and quickly a nod is given.

"Hey! JAK! That is not _your_ decision!" The small ottsel retorts, and Jak quickly shuts him up with just a look.

"Oh I see!" Daxter bellows angrily. "I am just your _sidekick_!"

Daxter jumps from his best friend's shoulder in defiance and runs up Danielle's back. He then leaps upon the red dragoness still held in her mother's arms, finding a spot upon Mya's shoulder to perch.

"I want everyone to know...this is the only person I trust in the room now," his annoying voice calls out, placing a tiny hand upon the little red dragoness's head, and rubbing the spot between her horns very gently.

"She is honorable, and the rest of you guys are just a bunch of _JERKS_!"

For once Cynder does not get angry with Daxter's antics, as Mya's and Danielle's aura skyrocket with this sarcastic but heartfelt proclamation. In fact, the dark dragoness even throws the little ottsel a wide smile.

"As long as I get my weekend off, then I don't care if you marry her, Daxter!" Boomer retorts, getting a stern look from Malefor as he walks by him to the Captain's chair.

"Damian, can you get this thing down and skim us ten feet off the water."

"What are you stupid or deaf!?" the brown bear remarks with an attitude, turning his eyes to face the old troll, whose now standing by his side. "I can't keep this thing level at that slow of a speed, we would slam into the water. I couldn't possibly hold that height, not unless we were moving well over two hundred knots!"

"Well I need you to go at least three hundred knots if I am to do this without getting hurt."

"THREE HUNDRED WHAT!?" the brown bear replies, and Boomer just looks back at his Captain, giving him a very smug look.

"Yes! You're right! That may be a bit too fast for Jak to land his hoover board without crashing." he says, getting a stern look from his Captain, but yet the sarcasm continues to pour from this old troll's mouth. "Perhaps two fifty would be a more suitable speed for the youngster and his pet to surf the violent seas."

"Are you serious?" Damian quips, and the old green trolls snaps his head back to the young bear, showing a sudden gaze of anger.

"JUST DO AS I SAID!"

Without another word spoken, Damian starts lowering the ship down, keeping the pace of his descent swift.

Daxter retakes his sidekick position, and the two quickly leave the bridge, arguing with Boomer about their hoover board skills.

The bay door is opened the minute they enter the other room, sounding an alarm at this high speed, as nothing should be dropped from the cargo hold at over three hundred knots. However, the young bear pilot keeps the ship balanced, and brings her down to the lowest altitude he's ever tried flying.

Black Claw starts biting his nails off, as the water line seems higher than it should, fearing the destruction of his ship is forth coming.

"You nervous?" Malefor suddenly remarks, seeing the black pawed bear chopping away at his claws.

"No, I just like the taste of...Oh My GOD!" Black Claw barks as his ship buffets up from impacting a large wave.

"EASY, DAMIAN!" Boomer's voice comes over the loud speaker, as he and Jak were almost pulled out of the cargo bay by this wave. "Keep her damn nose up!"

"The ship weighs four hundred tons, you green idiot!" he barks back, trying desperately to level this massive vessel and having little success at two hundred and fifty knots.

"I gotta increase speed!" he continues, seeing the next wave the ship is going to hit, and boosting power to avoid it.

Jak looks at his friend, and nods his head

"I think we need to go now, cause he's never gonna level this pig out!"

Boomer nods, as the ship strikes another wave, and quickly he runs to the far side of the cargo bay.

"YOU READY!" he yells, and Jak lowers his goggles down over his eyes.

"I was born ready!"

Boomer begins his run, using his tiny feet to get his body moving as fast as possible before tucking himself into a compact ball, almost like Sonic. He then falls from the cargo bay, heading down to the water only ten feet below, and moving over three hundred knots.

Meanwhile, standing upon the surf battered rocks a hundred yards into the ocean, the other five Fire dragons give their leader a hard but broken stare.

"I can't even light a candle out here, Flair!" one dragon barks out to the orange and red leader, who was so desperate to defend his home, that he may have just lost it by going were they can do no good.

"I'm sorry..." he says, his voice hushed by sorrow, shame, and the giant wave that just smashed into the group again, soaking them to the bone for the third time. "I just wanted to destroy those ships, and do what I can to protect my brother!"

"Well you may have just killed us now!" this other dragon continues, as his body starts shivering from the sixty degree water, chilling these warm blooded creatures to the point of hypothermia.

"Stop bickering you two, and be quiet for a moment!" another yells as his ears pick up on something else, and quickly everyone hears it as the arguing stops.

"What the hell is that?" Flair remarks, looking out to the open water, but seeing nothing in the mist of constant wave impacts to the rocks.

No one notices the large ship approaching the shore at such a low altitude until it is almost on top of them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_!?" is shouted out by several members of this startled group, but not because this ship zips by at over three hundred knots. It is the small green ball that falls from the open cargo bay door, follow by a pointy eared creature whom seems to be on a surf board.

"YAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" is heard clearly, and these six dragon just gawk at the sight.

The ship quickly pulls off to the right and gains altitude, but the two _packages_ it dropped begin bounding across the water at high speed.

With the aid of Daxter as a counter weight, Jak pushes his rear foot into the next wave, taking his momentum to the left towards the rocks. He draws his weapon in the same motion, and fires a single shot that heads straight for the half dozen stranded dragons,

"HOLD ON!" Jak barks out, just as this small orb lofts over their heads then slams into the ocean behind them. It startles all six as this small nuke explodes, however, the heat from this plume of fire is more than welcoming, as it allows them to open their wings and lift up off the rocks.

Meanwhile, as Jak continues using the blaster mode of his Peacemaker to keep the ocean back, Boomer continues his charge to the beach. Like a large stone skipping on a placid lake, Boomer's dense frame skims along the surface of the violent ocean, parting the water in his path without issue.

He hits the beach on the twelfth bounce and finally uncoils himself. His feet, upon touching the sands, slam down, grinding the old green troll to a very pronounced stop.

"IT'S PARTY TIME!" He barks, startling the group of Raptorians he just came to rest near, and places a small stick of dynamite in a single creature's hand.

"Here's a gift for you and your friends!" He says with a smile, then turns around just as the stick detonates.

Boomer begins unleashing a barrage of these special gifts, pulling dozens of small dynamite sticks from thin air, and distributing them around the beach to the chagrin of everyone.

As the only Skylander with two wrist communicators, this old troll is never more than a finger tip from his arsenal, which sits inside the Portal Station waiting for his call. He opens a small rift with every flick of his wrist, snatching these small boom sticks from an almost endless supply, and makes his enemy suffer with his precise tosses.

However, as a larger group begins their charge, trying to overrun one Skylander, Boomer decides to call on the big guns.

Placing his hands together, and pressing several buttons at the same time, the small Skylander opens a portal nearly the size of himself, and removes a rather large keg of explosives.

"SAY GUN POWDER, BOYS!" He barks out, lofting this two hundred pound 'Super Boom Stick' with only one hand. It explodes upon impact, sending parts and pieces in all directions, placing a wide smile on the small green troll's face.

"MAN! I LOVE THIS JOB!"

* * *

**So the First Wave has arrived, lets see how they do.**

**Wave two forth coming, however, I must fulfill my DBZ requirement, and will be working on Life of the Party for the next week. ****I hope you understand, and if you don't, let me be the first to tell you that life is full of disappointment. But, I will be back before I'm missed. **


	36. The Second Wave

**If you don't follow my Dragon ball story...the reason for the delays later are because of my stupidity. Twenty years of smoking has caught up, and two weeks ago...I had a stroke. I will be fine, but I lost vision in my right eye. It is taking a while to get used to this, and I am praying it is not permanent.**

**Please...I beg you all...don't smoke. **

**Back to the story which I wanted to keep a bit light-hearted in this chapter, but believe you me, this fight gets good very soon.**

**I wanna give a great big amount of love out to my beta, Not Marge, whom is dealing with issues herself...and still took the time to fix my faux pas. **

Chapter 36 The Second Wave

* * *

Two sets of purple eyes stay focused on the view screen, showing more and more fear with every passing second. The planet of Raptoria, once a small dot upon the screen, now takes up the entire viewer, and yet, the Arwing IV continues to increase speed.

"Umm!" Spyro remarks, looking back at Commander McCloud, but saying nothing else, as the panicked fox is busy working the problem.

"ANY_TIME_ NOW!" Fox barks into his intercom.

"I've tried closing the injectors, Captain..." Gnasty Gnorc replies with anger, watching the engine he has cared for over the past five years begin billowing black smoke uncontrollably, as the power output exceeds one hundred and forty percent. "...whatever those two idiots did has fused the damn things open!"

"SHUT THE ENGINES DOWN COMPLETELY!" McCloud barks into the intercom, allowing the engineering section to hear the seriousness in his voice.

Tibbers and Riven, literally trying to yank several lines from the power plant, answer back with the same seriousness in their voices.

"WHAT DO THINK WE'RE TRYING TO _DO_ HERE, STUPID, ORDER A PIZZA? I MEAN, CAPTAIN!" is replied by the former pirate, putting a slight smirk on the fox's face, especially hearing their success come only a second later. A loud snap of electricity fizzes in his ears, and a yelp of pain comes from the speaker before the power completely shuts down.

"_That_ had to hurt!" Fox remarks very sarcastically, just as the emergency lights kick on, and he looks up at Spyro and Sparx. "There's a lot more than two hundred and twenty _volts_ coming from that thing!"

The Commander then looks over at his navigator, who has not stopped working his controls. However, seeing the frustration on his face, McCloud knows they are not out of the woods.

"Report!"

"We have a bit of a problem, Captain!" the navigator replies, pushing buttons faster than McCloud has ever seen. "I cannot control the Arwing's trajectory, nor can I slow her down. And we are going to enter Raptoria's atmosphere any moment."

"Oh, _that's_ all!" Sparx retorts, looking up at his father, then rolling his eyes. "A heck of rescue mission _this_ is turning out to be."

Spyro chuckles, looking down at his boy, then turns his attention to the Captain.

"Yes, we appear to be in need of rescue _ourselves_, so this mission is successful already!"

"You two are not that funny!"

Fox stares at both dragons, who stand before the main viewer on the bridge, showing his rage at their sarcasm and jokes at such a crucial time. However, he is shocked to see how well both generals are acting around each other, as they normally would never be this sociable together. But, for once, they are acting more like father and son.

The ship suddenly lurches again, and Fox, who is still standing, loses his balance and falls forward on his face. Both Spyro and Sparx also struggle to keep their feet, but it is a bit easier on four paws. They quickly stop their friend from smashing into the view screen, as he slides forward with the increasing force of the slowing ship.

"REPORT!" McCloud barks, holding his bloody nose after breaking it on the steel floor.

The navigator, who still works his controls while under the strain of this hard stop, answers the only way he can.

"I haven't the foggiest clue!"

"Captain!" Gnasty's voice returns over the intercom, just as the power returns to the entire ship. "...I don't know what these two are doing to my engine, but the reverse jets just came on full power."

"And they're not going to last..." another voice is heard barking in the background, then suddenly the engine shuts down again, allowing everyone to hear Riven a bit better as he finishes his thought. "...and then we will be dead in the water for a minute or so before we can try restarting it."

Several alarms begin blaring, and quickly the navigator lets this reason be known to the captain.

"Well that's a huge issue," he remarks out loud, allowing both Riven and McCloud hear some troubling news.

"We are already in the atmosphere, Captain, and gravity has taken it's grasp of the ship..." The navigator taps a few more buttons, then answers the question Fox has on his mind. "...We are currently at one hundred and six thousand feet. I estimate two point four minutes until we impact the surface."

"Well, at least we're over an ocean!" Sparx remarks sarcastically, seeing the giant blue body of water on the viewer, and McCloud snaps his head back to the young dragon, showing a look of disgust in his eyes.

"We'll be moving well over five hundred knots when the Arwing hits the water, you nut job, it would be like impacting on _concrete_."

Spyro smiles this time, and opens his gold wings wide.

"Well, then that really sucks to be you!"

McCloud smirks himself, as these two dragons are sounding more like father and son then he's ever witnessed before, and he shakes his head.

"If I survive the day, I am gonna break both of your asses for this," The Captain of the Arwing IV remarks with his own sarcastic tone, knowing the two dragons before him will do what they can to keep the ship from hitting the ground with people inside.

Suddenly, a loud bang comes from the Engine Room, followed by a few smoke induced coughs across the intercom.

"Captain McCloud..." Several more coughs halt Riven's voice, before the sarcastic tone of this bear can be heard clearly. "...I got good news, and bad news!"

Fox, who is not in the mood for sarcasm, fearing the safety of his crew, replies with hostility, but asks for the new that most concerns him.

"WHAT'S THE BAD NEWS?!"

"The Arwing's _unmaintained _engine has ceased, and there is not a chance in hell of getting it started in two point four hours, let alone two minutes and..." a short pause is made as Riven looks at his watch. "...three seconds."

Fox stares at Spyro and Sparx, who already begin devising a plan of action, and rolls his eyes with anger.

"I take it back...I'm gonna kill those two morons if we live..." he remarks silently to the two purple drakes, then returns to his louder voice, asking the inevitable second question.

"...AND THE GOOD NEWS?!"

A momentary pause is made, as Riven looks down at his watch again and finally replies with,

"We got one-fifty-five to get the hell off this _P O S _before it _pancakes _on the surface, so we should be fine if we abandon now!"

The anger that fills McCloud's eyes, the shit-eating tone in Riven's voice, and the pure sarcastic value of what was said, force both purple dragon's to lose it in the fox's face.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

"In all fairness McCloud...you did incinerate his ship..." Sparx begins saying, and Spyro stops laughing to finish his son's thought.

"While he was still _standing_ on it no less!"

"HEY...DAMN IT!" Riven retorts, still hearing the conversation on the bridge. "I DIDN'T DO THIS ON PURPOSE!"

Meanwhile, about eighty five thousand feet below, and moving around five hundred knots themselves, Black Claw and his guests are homing in on the armada of Raptorian ships.

"We will be in range within ten seconds, Sir," Damian remarks, targeting the lead vessel with a full spread of the pirate ship's weapons.

"Very good, Damian," Black Claw replies, then looks upon the blue dragoness who still stands by his side on the bridge.

"Your Majesty...would you care to give the order to fire?"

A slight smirk fills Danielle's face, and she gently turns her head towards the black pawed Kodiak captain. She would love nothing more than to call this shot. However, as a small paw is felt upon her side, Danielle decides, at this very moment, her fighting days are done. She then looks down at her daughter, who shows a very confident smile, as Mya already seems to know what her mom is going to say.

"No thank you, Captain..." The former Queen replies, lifting her daughter up in her arms, holding Mya tightly as they watch the end of this war from the sideline. "...I have what I need, and I no longer have an interest in revenge, my friend."

"Very well, Your Majesty," he replies, then returns his attention to the brother of Lord Cypher. "Damian...Fire!"

"NO!" Danielle calls out emphatically, keeping the large brown haired bear's paw from the flashing red button, and getting his attention to her. "Don't do it, Captain! There is no need to wipe them out..."

Black Claw is stunned to hear her words, and cannot understand why she would not want to repay this race ten fold. Danielle had time to talk about the Great Purge with the Captain, and the rage in her broken voice was enough to let him know her passion for revenge.

However, as she gently holds her daughter, the peace she needed is felt by the Captain and his crew members.

"...we have what we came for, and will be long gone before that group of bastards arrives," she continues, lowering her head in the truth of what she has learned in the last week. "This was never our home, and we do not belong here, Captain, so lets get our friends and get off this miserable rock."

"Ma'am?"

The questioning tone in his voice draws an angered response from her lavender blue eyes, which suddenly flash white, then back to solid purple.

"I said we leave them be, SO DO IT!"

Black Claw suddenly shows his own rage, and quickly replies with a raised voice as well.

"YOU ARE _NOT_ IN CONTROL OF MY SHIP...YOUR MAJESTY!" he barks, returning his eyes to the viewer. "They will be a threat to our mission if we have any delays, and we cannot chance them reaching the beach before we leave."

Danielle stares at him with anger, but again her daughter's paw is felt upon her chest, and mom calms down. She says nothing, conceding by only lowering her head and nodding, then kisses her daughter gently.

Black Claw places his own paw upon the thin blue and white dragoness' side, drawing her left eye to see his sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry Danielle...but I don't want _anything_ to interfere with the most important mission I have _ever_ taken part in."

She smiles through the pain in her heart, hearing the genuine tone in the captain's voice. Danielle does not want anyone else to die, but yet her family and friends are very important to her, and the reasoning of the Kodiak captain gives some comfort.

However, before the order to fire can come from Black Claw's mouth, an alarm begins blaring.

"What the Fu..." Damian holds his tongue, remembering a woman and her child stand behind him, but yet his bewilderment is still strong in his next sentence.

"...Captain, you better take a look at this!"

Damian changes the tactical display, showing the Arwing IV that is now a few thousand feet above, and falling recklessly fast.

"OH SHIT! They have no power, Sir!" He barks out, not caring about who hears his potty mouth now, as the sensors show the predicament within the large cruiser that's falling directly upon them.

"ALL BACK FULL!" The captain orders just as Cynder and Malefor enter the room.

"Where is Spyro?" She barks out, feeling his Spirit getting closer and closer, and sensing the mounting tension in his pulse.

Black Claw points at the screen, then straight up towards a small window directly above his chair.

"That's not good, Captain!" The black and red dragoness remarks emphatically, feeling the emotionally stimulating situation now unfolding for her son and husband. "They have no control of that descent!"

"Tell me something I didn't know, Cynder..." Black Claw barks back, feeling his ship begin jostling hard to retreat. "...I'm trying not to let that damn thing fall on us right now, so if you don't mind!"

Black Claw takes a fast reading from his tactical, then with a visual through the small window above, calls out another order.

"PORT ENGINES TO FULL! DIVERT ALL REMAINING POWER TO THE DORSAL SHIELDS!" The captain then pushes a few buttons on his control panel continuing his orders, alerting everyone to the peril they have suddenly found themselves.

"ALL STATIONS PREPARE FOR IMPACT AND EMERGENCY WATER PROTOCOLS"

Seeing the size of the Arwing IV in the tiny window, and noticing the lumbering Pirate ship is not moving fast enough to clear it, a thought confirmed by the captain's panicked voice, Danielle becomes very concerned.

_I have to do something, _she says, holding her daughter tightly, and knowing an embrace will not be good enough.

"NO!" she barks out with heavy emotion. "I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!"

No one hears her yell, except Mya, who still resides in a strong embrace near her mom's heart. And as a purple dragon like her mother, and also having the ability to move faster than can be seen, Mya remains within Danielle's hold of Dragon Time.

"Where the hell did she go?" Black Claw remarks, but Cynder digs her talons into the steel floor, knowing what is going to happen. She has seen her husband and sons disappear with time's hold, and along with Danielle and Mya, Malefor is also no longer by her side.

She then braces for the inevitable.

"HOLD ON!" the black dragoness barks just as the ship lurches violently to the port. Everyone hits the ground, including Cynder, who couldn't hold her feet as the ship buffets with extreme force.

Only a second earlier, Danielle opens her eyes and looks up at the inevitable death of herself and her child, however, for some reason, the Arwing IV is no longer falling.

Her shock brings her eyes down to Cynder, whom is also frozen in position.

"What the hell's going on?" Danielle remarks, having felt this sensation during her life once or twice before, but not fully understanding what had happened then either.

"We're moving really fast, Mom!"

Mya's voice startles the already shaken dragoness and she quickly releases her daughter, backing away with a brief moment of fear.

"Wh...What are you talking about?"

"It's called Dragon Time..." she says, then looks over at Malefor, who suddenly begins moving as fast as the mother and daughter pair.

"...and my boyfriend told me that all purple dragons can use it," she continues, just as he realizes they are using the same technique.

"Oh good!" Malefor yelps with a hope in his voice, looking up at the small window and seeing a rather big problem, one he was going to need some time to think about. He knows he can't do much, as his power to hold time is limited, but seeing two others, he quickly feels their situation is less grave.

Mya looks up at the large ship, now only about two thousand feet from impacting the roof directly above them. A rather wry smirk crosses her face as she asks the young Skylander what his plan is.

"So...Sweetie..." her voice is very soft and seductive sounding. "...how is my hero going to save me this time?"

Malefor blushes heavily, then looks up at the window again.

"I don't know!" He retorts then pauses looking at the massive cruiser that will defiantly impact the ship they are standing on. "I can't stop that thing from falling, nor can I push this one from its path before losing my hold on time."

"Well, the three of us can do it now!" Mya returns enthusiastically, and Malefor's eyes pop open wide.

"We need to get outside!" the young son of Spyro replies with his own enthusiasm, and quickly he runs to the door.

"Oh _crap_!" Malefor remarks, just as his nose smashes into the solid steel, as he is moving too fast for the mechanism in the door to work. He looks back at Mya, whom cannot contain the laughter that squeaks out the side of her muzzle, and his face turns even more purple.

"I hate when I do that!" he says with a nasally voice, and then an uncontrolled sneeze. Malefor snorts some icy mist from his nose, cooling the pain of his idiocy. Trying to salvage what little respect he can, the young dragon uses extreme prejudice in opening the door that he ran into.

Meanwhile, above the doomed pirate ship, and getting closer to it's own peril, the Arwing IV continues plummeting to the ocean below. However, aboard the condemned vessel, no one is showing signs of panic. They know they will not die, as the two purple and gold dragons have devised a plot to rescue them all in plenty of time.

"I swear I didn't mean to destroy your ship, Captain McCloud..." remarks a very humbled Riven, whom explained what he did to produce such power in detail. "...that shouldn't have happened!"

Riven's eyes focus to the crew, whom have all gathered in the cargo bay as instructed by Spyro and Sparx, and he shows them a look of sincere regret. His voice, somber and broken, shows how fearful he is of what he and his friend have done.

"...we truly wanted a chance to be a part of this crew, Captain, and I hope you understand that."

Suddenly, and with a wicked crackle of lightning and thunder proceeding, another dozen of Fox's crew members disappear. This leaves only a handful remaining aboard the doomed cruiser, along with her captain and the two pirates.

"The engines were not ready for the kind of power boost you two tried to pull off..." the leader of this mission returns without any real anger in his voice, knowing the only thing that will be lost in this accident is just a five year old ship.

"...and I am not upset at what you guys tried to do...in fact, I'm kinda happy about this, cause now I can get the Skylanders to build me the Arwing V."

Suddenly both Riven and Tibbers, along with McCloud and the remainder of his crew, disappear from the Arwing IV, reappearing the blink of an eye later upon a life raft nearly a mile from the impact area. Though startled for a moment, the three remain in conversation, as if they didn't just move to safety in a tenth of a second.

"Good luck getting Gaven to OK that!" Spyro remarks, suddenly emerging from his hold of time, as he and his son, with the help of the other two dragons aboard, have removed everyone from the doomed cruiser.

Volteer and Monsoon, who were pulled into this time frame with a Master's touch, also emerge from super speed. However, his Skylander son, whom Spyro was waiting to make a snide comment himself, does not reappear at all.

"SPARX!?" he cries out with the voice of a concerned father, looking back at the Arwing, now only a few hundred feet from impacting the water hard. He notices his son's pulse is coming from that direction, and is worried he forgot someone. But that is when he also notices the ship that was carrying his wife and youngest son is directly under the Arwing IV as well.

"STOP!"

Spyro's body, already stressed from holding time for he and two others over a near ten minute period, disappears again. However, the purple dragon quickly reappears as his boys are already on the job of saving their mother.

"Nevermind! They got thi..." he begins to say, then pauses watching the pirate ship being moved to fast.

"EASY!"

At this exact moment, Sparx, who is now directly over his brother and also in his time frame, begins yelling the same thing.

"STUPID..." He barks, quickly flying down to tackle his brother from the ship. He then gives Danielle and Mya a very stern look, but understands they know very little of the technique only a purple dragon can perform.

He points at the sky with a very sarcastic look, forcing both females to stare up at the Airwing IV and notice it is still a few minutes from smashing into them

"Please...don't move it that fast, we have _time_..." He then looks down at his brother, whom is rubbing the spot on his head he just clocked. Big Brother's voice becomes a little more hostile, making Malefor realize the error in his way. "They, however, are_ not _moving as fast as _we_ are, and are all rolling upon the ground by now!"

The young dragon shows great embarrassment, recalling now that one hard push from all three dragons could easily splatter everyone against the walls of the ship.

"I'm sorry, General..."

Sparx put his paw up in front of his brother's nose, stopping his apology.

"I'm telling Commander Cynder _you_ did that," the older brother remarks, moving his paw over to Black Claw's ship, gently moving the small spacecraft with a softer paw.

He then looks up at the falling cruiser with no concern.

"Damn shame about the Arwing IV...that was a nice little ship..." he remarks and quickly Danielle, who cannot see the eyes of this dragon, as his helmet blocks his profile, asks the question that is foremost on her mind.

"_Who, _in the name of the ancestors, are _you_!?"

Sparx just smiles at the thin blue dragoness, as her voice is filled more with shock than anger. However, his smile remains as she notices the purple irises that are very familiar to her from his brother. He remains silent, and listens as her question is answered with a very honorable tone.

"He is Sparx, Son of Spyro and Cynder, General of the Skylanders Avalarian Guard, and_ my big brother._"

Danielle's smiles as well, seeing the other son of Cynder finally, and with a slight nod of her head, places her paws softly upon the hull of the pirate ship.

"I suppose I will soon be meeting your father as well?" she asks, and Sparx chuckles before shaking his head no.

His purple eyes focus hard to the sea, and his dad, whom sits in the rescue raft about a mile away, waiting.

"Not until the heavy lifting is over!" Sparx replies very sarcastically, shocking his brother as he pokes fun at his father. "In fact...he will probably wait until we move the ship, rescue the refugees, and fly home before he lifts his wings now...especially with _both_ of his sons to do the work."

Malefor cannot contain his joy and quickly notices his brother's aura is just as bright as his own.

"Wow Sparx...I mean, _General_ Sparx, you and _General_ Spyro really seamed to have sorted a few things out since I left."

The older brother can see the joy in his little brother's eyes, but also the pain of keeping rank, as Malefor looks as if he wants to burst. However, being the Skylander he is, Sparx simply nods head.

"Thank you, Private..." he replies, patting his smaller sibling upon the head with one paw, and easing the Dark Claw further from the Arwing IV's path to the ocean. However, the inevitable sarcasm pours from Sparx's mouth as he continues his sibling batter.

"...and it appears you have met your girlfriend's mother already, so when should I expect the wedding invitations?"

Rank or not, Malefor's tail is quickly across his brother's chest.

* * *

**So, Spyro and his family are back together, and its time to wrap this up...Yes folks, only a chapter or two to go. I hope you will enjoy, and please...don't smoke!**


	37. Fathers and Sons alike

Chapter 37 Fathers and sons alike _(Ha...I bet you were thinking it would be named Wave Three)_

Only seconds had past and already panic begins to set into the minds of the last wave of Malefor's attack.

"He's late!" Lodi remarks to his father, Sterno, whom also stares at the entrance of the cave, waiting for his cue to attack with the former Dark Master. "We need to get out there now!"

"It's been about ten seconds, Son..."

The younger red dragon stomps his feet, getting his father to stop speaking, knowing the answer he is giving is wrong.

"He should have been back instantly, Dad..." Lodi replies with anger, nervously stepping towards the mouth of the cave a few paces. "...he's moving faster than we can see for cryin' out loud!"

"He _is_ in trouble!"

Tempest's voice startles the two bickering dragons, whom both turn to her, looking for an answer.

"How can you tell?" Sterno quips, and Tempest shows her former leader a set of very confused green eyes.

"I don't know, Your Majesty, " she replies as several tears begin forming, and her face shows the pain these dragons have seen many times before from this orphaned child. "but I feel very weird...like during the Great Purge, when I knew the Raptorians had killed my mom and dad."

Tempest wipes the tears from her face, suddenly realizing what this feeling is inside, as her new power begins comforting the pain of her family lost long ago. However, it is that exact sensation that is also telling her of another possible loss, the loss of a_ spirit_ that has been a part of this new entity inside her for over two thousand years.

"Malefor is not able to come..." she continues, as her eyes turn pure white, then fill with the common light purple pupil of a powerful Spirit Dragon. Tempest looks towards the north, through the thick walls of granite and earth, seeing the scene that now unfolds for an old friend from another life. "...he is in great distress, and needs your help!"

Sterno and Lodi wait for no other details, speeding from the cave to help their one time greatest enemy. Fear fills their hearts, as the sound of the fierce battle gets louder as they approach the exit, but it doesn't slow the pace of their determined strides.

"Quickly, Dad..." Lodi hollers, as they reach the mouth of the cave. "...I'll take lead, and..."

Both dragons slide to a stop at the edge of the cliff, dumbfounded at the sight they see below, as an unknown creature is clearing the beach of this threatening invasion.

"Who the hell is that!?" Sterno inquires, and Lodi just shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know..." the younger two toned red dragon retorts, watching as a tiny green troll-like creature clears a huge amount of Raptorians with a rather large explosive. "...but, it appears _they_ are here to help!"

Lodi shows his dad a big smile, watching as the first two waves of dragons swarm in behind another new member of this fight, a long eared humanoid on a surf board.

They continue pushing the raptors back into the sea, however, Lodi and Sterno turn their attention to the north

"We have no time to sit and watch, Dad, Malefor needs our help." the younger dragon remarks strongly, opening his wings to fly.

Sterno watches as the group takes control of the beach, then nods his head

"I don't see any queens here..." the former king remarks, knowing this was their task. He looks up at his son, whom becomes anxious to help Malefor with every passing second, but knows they were also told not to follow him. "...so I think we should head to the north and_ find_ some Queens...or maybe the King!"

Lodi smiles as Sterno opens his wings, hearing the sarcastic tone of his dad's voice, and both father and son head north, defying the orders of their new friend.

* * *

His purple eyes are filled with tears, watching as big brother tends to his mother's injury.

"I'm sorry, Mom..." Malefor pleads for the tenth time, as Cynder winces from the strong healing touch of her other son's paw. "...I forgot that you guys were not moving as fast as we were!"

Cynder pushes Sparx to the side and flexes her jaw once or twice, as it was broken in several places when she fell to the ground. The dark purple dragoness then stands directly before her son, reaches down, grasps him by his chest with one paw, and holds him tightly before her very angered green eyes.

"I swear, Malefor, if I have to tell you once more not to call me MOM...I am going to make sure you are unable to sit for at least a week!" She barks, making the three Skylanders in the room - Spyro, Sparx, and Sonic the Hedgehog – laugh hard at a lesson no one ever gets right during their first mission with family members.

"She'll do it, Private! Trust me!" Sparx remarks, showing off his butt to his brother, recalling a good whack he received from his mother. "I think I still have her paw print to prove it!"

Cynder suddenly shows anger to her older son, whom shuts up fast, regardless of his higher rank.

"Sorry Commander Cynder..." he remarks, returning to a more attentive stance, but still smirking uncontrollably, just like his father. "...I will remain quiet while you reprimand this young dragon for his insubordination."

Spyro starts laughing at this moment, hearing the pure sarcastic tone of his older son, causing Cynder to start giving her husband a look.

"That stare ain't working with me Commander _Sweet Cheeks_..." He says, breaking her hard gaze with his pure condescending tone. The purple dragon then bumps past his wife, tapping her softly on the hind quarters with the gold scaled tip of his tail as he casually strolls by. "...I don't have to listen to you again until were back home!"

"Then you will do _everything_ she says!" Sonic blurts out with a sarcastic cackle, drawing a stare from Cynder, and a very overly pronounced nod from her husband.

The dark purple dragoness chuckles, then looks at her youngest son, whom still shows his fear. A quick peck is given upon Malefor's nose, calming him down, before she places his paws back down on the steel floor of the Dark Claw's galley.

"Is kissing on the nose allowed, General Sparx?" Sonic quips to his friend and commander, drawing the green eyes of Cynder in his direction once more.

"Well, General Sonic, _You _can kiss my..."

Meanwhile, in the corner of the room, another family is having their own discussion about a future they never thought possible again

"I am in love with _everything_ about him, Mom." Mya whispers, as Malefor sits before his mother, humbly apologizing for his mistake again.

"He is so kind to everyone. And very modest about his power..." Mya pauses, then looks up at her mother, showing the conviction in her lavender red eyes. "...which he has a lot of."

Mya returns her eyes to the one she has fallen for, and this feeling in her heart becomes overwhelming, so much so, that Mya becomes very honest with her words.

"But mostly, it is cause of how cute he is..." she says with a very low sounding tone in her voice, telling mom just how smitten she is with this purple dragon, especially as she explains even further. "...I mean, he's only ten, and look at how buffed his body is!"

Mya pauses, seeing a smirk cross Malefor's face, knowing she may have said that a bit too loud. However, after only a moments pause, she continues with the same depth in her voice, hoping her boyfriend can hear.

"I don't care if he's still only a _baby_, Mom..."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Malefor barks, startling everyone in the room who was not in on this low volume conversation. The youngest dragon in the room becomes a bit embarrassed when everyone stares at him, but he quickly gets over this feeling to confront his girlfriend.

"Excuse me, Commander Cynder..." He says as confidently as he can, turning to the smug smile that now crosses Mya's thin red muzzle. "...but someone needs to be taught a lesson on how to properly address a Skylander."

Cynder doesn't even get a chance to say a word to her love sick son, as Danielle's smitten daughter leaps out from under her mother's right wing.

"Sorry..." Mya remarks sarcastically, rearing up on her hind legs and saluting the Skylander with a sharp paw to her forehead. "...Private _Baby_!"

Everyone in the galley of Captain Black Claw's ship begin laughing, especially seeing the expression of shock overtake Malefor's face. The normally open dragon is completely speechless, and even more so as Mya's paw leaves her forehead, and taps the top of his helmeted headed very gently.

"You're so cute..." she says in baby talk, and it sends a chill down Malefor's spine, hearing such a overwhelming amount of sarcasm in her voice. She lowers her paw down to his cheek, pinching it tightly, and continues with such a condescending tone "...whiff your wittle helmet, and dis angwee wooking face...awwww!"

Malefor's eyes turn white, and Cynder suddenly begins laughing harder than everyone else, seeing his joy is actually increasing with this embarrassing display. He tries to make himself angry, but cannot as Mya lunges forward, and plants a very passionate kiss upon his muzzle.

"I wanna kiss diss wittle face!"

Malefor, still frozen in place from her smooch, is woken by the sound of his brother's taunting voice.

"I better be best-dragon at the wedding, Malefor." he begins saying, but younger brother holds his tongue for a moment, seeing his girlfriend's face still close enough for another kiss.

Which he takes.

After a nice long lip-lock, that he only breaks hearing Mya's mom begin huffing her breaths, Malefor turns to his big brother.

"Sorry Sparx, I told Nick that he would be my best dragon..." he says sarcastically, taking position beside Mya, and looking back at the sibling who was always away. "...you know, the _other_ brother whom I was able to talk to about stuff."

Sparx lowers his head, as does Spyro, disappointed in hearing the same tone in his youngest son's voice, that he would hear when Sparx spoke to him. However, before dad can speak of this disappointment.

"I understand, Malefor... And I'm sorry..." Sparx replies very somberly. "...I never knew how much I was hurting you, or I would have never left for so long."

Several tears suddenly develop in big brother's eyes, and it hurts little brother. In fact, the pain seeing Sparx's emotions drop so fast, and the sound of depression in his voice that is so strong, little brother cannot keep from breaking.

"Dude stop! I was kidding..." he says, almost crying himself, knowing he would never ask anyone but his brother to stand by his side. "...I mean I can't believe you really fell for me saying that!?"

"Cause, I _didn't_..." Sparx says, wiping the fake tears from his face, and showing a genuine smile without shedding another drop from his eyes. "...and I cannot believe you fell for _that_!"

Malefor stares at his big brother with anger, and Sparx does what any brother who is twice his little brother's size would do. He grasps his right horn, yanks the younger dragon under his arm, removes his father's Fury helmet, and gives Malefor a strong noogie between the horns.

"Like I said..." Mya whispers, as she returns to her mother's side, watching the family she is now anxious to join in two years time. "...I love _everything_ about him."

The two dragoness watch as Sparx and Malefor start sparring, and Danielle begins seeing the reason her daughter is so smitten with the younger brother.

He is forceful, but gentle with his paws, pushing his brother away, and not striking with power. Sparx, is the same way, using his size to keep the upper hand, but not overdoing it with his sibling, knowing he could easily win a fight against the younger less experienced dragon.

Danielle then looks upon Spyro, whom strolls over to his wife and takes her paw. A wide smile fills the proud father's face, watching his boys having fun, even during a tense moment like this. However, as Danielle looks upon Cynder, she is startled to see the dark dragoness is staring at her, also a smile upon her face.

Cynder raises her husband's paw, showing it off to the blue and white dragoness, and placing it upon her scarlet red chest.

"He is just like his father." She says with a proud voice herself, basically telling another mother how well her daughter would be loved.

Danielle returns a smile.

However, Sparx, hearing his chance to pick another good fight, decides to open his mouth.

"And I'm nothing like_ him_...right Mom!?"

Cynder and Spyro balk, hearing a condesending tone from their oldest boy, but their youngest quickly quashes the quarrel before it starts.

"Yeah..." Malefor remarks, breaking the hold his brother has on him, and uses a bit more force to drive Sparx back against the wall. "...you _are_ more like, Mom...A Big _Softy_!"

Sparx eyes open wide, and he quickly repositions his paws around Malefor, lifting him off the ground, flipping him around, and driving him against the wall. His muzzle gets real close to his brother's ear, making sure he can hear his words.

"I know that..." he says creepily, then uses his Earth Magic to stone-coat his brother's paws, pinning him helplessly to the wall. "...we are quicker and smarter than you _two_!"

"HEY!" Spyro barks, staring his older son down with a bit of anger. "Did you just call _me... slow _and _stupid_?"

Sparx smiles at his dad, then looks at his mom with a very wide smirk.

"I didn't say it quite like that, Dad..." Sparx pauses for a moment, stares down at the ground, then looks back up at his father

"...OK! I _did_ say that!"

Malefor, still stuck to the wall begins laughing, hearing Sparx is being sarcastic and not serious. He powers himself from the wall, using just his strength, then steps beside his brother.

"Damn, I missed you, Sparx...where have _you_ been!?" he quickly remarks, realizing this is the brother he has missed for more than two years.

"I had my head up my butt, buddy." Sparx replies, looking at his dad with pride, then staring at his mother with even more pride. "A trait that proves I came from Dad!"

"Hey!" Spyro remarks again, but this time he pauses, looks down, then returns his eyes to his first born.

"Okay...I'll go along with that!"

A wide smile fills Mya's face from ear to ear, truly seeing how well this powerful family gets along, as her first impressions were not so pleasing to see.

"I thought you two didn't like each other?" she says, as she had left before the two reconciled.

Both father and son cringe, realizing how bad they must have looked while arguing before her a few times. Spyro is the first to break the silence, taking the shame from his boy, so he don't have to answer for their childishness.

"Though we argue...I will always love my boys..." he says looking up at Danielle, then back to her young daughter "...I'm sure you understand that."

Mya cringes herself, realizing the reason they are here is because of an argument with her mother. However, before she can start feeling bad about her past, Spyro breaks the tension with a reason why.

"Sometimes..." A soft paw is place on the young two toned red dragoness, and a subtle rub is given between her black horns. "...we _all _have or heads up our butts."

The sound of Spyro's voice, the gentleness of his touch upon her daughter, and of course, the sheer presence of his muscular frame brings Danielle to the breaking point. He reminds the widowed dragoness of her Ajax, and this is the moment that clinches her blessing of a courtship between her daughter and his son.

However, before she can voice this opinion.

"This is bullshit!" a loud voice comes muffled through the door, which suddenly opens exposing the two arguing pirate captains, Riven and Black Claw. The black pawed Kodiak is slightly embarrassed seeing the women and children that have heard him swear, however, he keeps his voice elevated showing his anger is very genuine

"I am not giving command of my ship to that small fox, regardless if you are the Lord of the fleet!" Black Claw looks at Spyro and Sparx, whom show their concern, as they have yet to meet the lower ranked pirate. However, that does not stop the large Kodiak from pointing a talon at the former king.

"And I don't care how many gigantic gems you try bribing _me_ with, Dragon,_ my_ baby ain't for sale! Period!"

Spyro looks to his son, then to his wife, slightly confused with the issue they are arguing about, but he quickly pieces it together. A smug smile fills the large purple dragon's muzzle as he knows his next statements will annoy both bears.

"We are not trying to buy the ship, Captain, we are _commandeering_ her!" Spyro remarks sternly, then smiles wider as he turns to Lord Riven, letting him in on a secret about the big gem he gave for a ceasefire.

"And for your information, Riven, that large crystal grows out of the ground a few seconds after its broken off the base. It is very brittle and is pretty much worthless to anyone but a dragon."

Anger marks begin to dig into Lord Riven's face, making Spyro and Sparx grin a bit wider. However, before the small bear can blow his top about being tricked, both dragons become angered themselves.

"If you wish to break the ceasefire," Spyro barks

"We will be glad to kill you and take our victory here and now!" Sparx finishes

Riven's anger marks quickly leave his face, realizing how badly this fight would go.

"Ummmm..." the smaller bear remarks, looking at Black Claw for any support, but he raises his paws and backs away.

"I don't want to hear it, Fearless Leader!" the large Kodiak returns, his voice drenched in depression and sarcasm. The dejected pirate then walks back through the door, onto his former bridge. "Maybe I can get Commander McCloud to let me navigate my baby until this is over!"

The door close behind the rather large bear, leaving Riven alone with several dragons and an angered blue hedgehog.

"...I'm _not_ a pirate, General Spyro, I am part of McCloud's crew now." he says, and the purple and gold dragon places a very large paw atop the small bear's head.

"Yes, I know..." Spyro replies condescendingly, looking back to his son for a moment, showing such a smug grin to his boy as he continues. "...and lets hope you decide not to head for the engineering section again, cause Sparx and I are still tired from rescuing everyone off the last ship you put into the ocean."

Spyro's eyes return to the small Lord of Pirates, making sure his sarcasm is understood well as friendly banter. "We are too close to the water now to save everyone, so please, I'm begging you not to touch _anything_."

Riven just stares hard into Spyro's purple eyes, looking for anything in his mind to fire back at the sarcastic dragon, but coming up with nothing. After a very long uncomfortable pause, filled with the sound of Sparx's muffled laughter

"I hate dragons..." he suddenly blurts, then turns towards the same door he just came in and leaves while mumbling under his breath. "...especially sarcastic ones that..."

The door closes before Riven can finish, leaving the large purple dragon a bit flustered.

"That _what_!?" he remarks, knowing the pirate is now verbally ripping him apart to everyone in the other room, a fact that Sparx teases about quickly himself.

"_That..._ make snide comments to those he knows he can easily beat up!" the eldest son of Spyro remarks sarcastically, and Malefor balks hearing Sparx quickly take Lord Riven's side. However, as his big brother continues, he can see he is doing something he never normally does with his real father.

He is acting like a son

"I mean seriously, Dad..." the two toned dragon says while tapping his father on the right shoulder with his left wing tip. "...would you have the guts to do that if Tibbers was standing next to him?"

Spyro takes about two seconds to think about it, then smiles and shakes his head no, putting a grin on Sparx's face as well, especially when dad returns the same sentiment.

"Tibbers is not a_ bear, _Son..." Spyro retorts, speaking of the massive Polar Bear that usually stands at his former captain's side. "...that monster is a _brick outhouse_ with white fur and paws!"

* * *

The impact to his right flank is strong, yet the large Raptor King feels little more than pressure against his ribs, as the armor surrounding him absorbs most of Malefor's power. However, as the large purple dragon is still moving faster than can be seen, the Raptorian leader is unable to counter.

"You coward!" he barks, unleashing an inferno into the air in the direction he was struck, knowing his attacker has taken off after an unseen strike.

"When I get my claws on you...I will skin you alive!"

Nothing is heard for a second, with exception of the crashing waves behind, then as before, the sudden sound of trees rustling.

The large Raptor turns towards the small wooded area, between the mountain and the north beach, and notices the palm leaves swaying with the rush of a strong gust that is against the prevailing wind.

Quickly he is struck dead in the nose by the unseen dragon, yet this impact was well worth it.

Again the Raptor raises his head, unleashing his flame throwing breath into the air. It rises up several hundred feet, like a fountain of molten magma, then splashes to the beach setting the sands ablaze.

_I got you now you bastard..._ the king remarks to himself, hearing the sound of the trees rustling again, and knowing the large dragon has already descended into the forest for another attack. He turns around quickly, staring directly upon the palm branches that bend hard with Malefor's passing movements.

"...IT'S TIME TO DIE!"

Malefor balks as the large Raptor locks his eyes on his position, then opens his mouth to fire. He holds still, knowing the blaze will do nothing to his scales, waiting to use the fire as camouflage to break away unseen. However, he is shocked as a black ooze comes flying at him instead of a fire.

He quickly moves from the path of the slow moving spew, but is still struck by a spray of nasty smelling goo, as the Raptorian unloads nearly every bit of his saliva pockets.

"That is disgusting!" Malefor barks, his voice distorted in time. He raises his paw to clean the nasty blotch left upon his chest. However, it is at this moment when he realizes how much trouble he is in, as he becomes stuck to the black tar like substance.

"Oh shit!" he cries out, realizing this stuff has coated his hind legs as well, sticking him to the ground in one spot. And even moving faster than can be seen, staying in one spot for over a few seconds has taken it's toll.

"I see you!" the King barks, unleashing another wave of black tar, splashing Malefor across his face and wings.

Unable to move, Malefor watches in slow motion as the Raptor King lunges. He smashes the immobilized dragon to the ground, holding him on his back with both arms across his tar coated gold chest.

A vicious laugh comes from the massive Raptorian watching as Malefor struggles to just open his mouth and breathe.

"I don't use magic to create a fire, my saliva is plenty flammable...if I decide to ignite it." he creepily remarks, placing a paw upon the bill of his helmet, pulling down the head of the last protector he had slain. "Do you like it, purple dragon. It was how I was able to get this dragon's entire body without destroying his hide."

The large Ratpor drops his clawed hand upon Malefor's muzzle, holding it closed.

"And now I will have yours!"

Gallons of this thick sticky saliva pours from his mouth, covering Malefor's entire face, leaving him no way of getting air into his lungs. A smile is shown to the helpless dragon, just as the slick of oil reaches his fear-filled purple eyes, forcing him to close them tightly.

"This fella took ten minutes to suffocate..." he says with a terrifying tone of hatred, stopping his flow of sticky saliva before it covers Malefor's ears. "...I'm hoping you will take a little less time, cause I have more dragons to kill."

Malefor struggles hard to move, but the weight of the Raptor, and the sticky oil covering his body and face, is making the task impossible. A whimper of pain comes from his thickly coated muzzle, drawing a vicious impact from his captor.

"STOP YOUR WHINNING!" the Raptor King barks, driving the claws of his other paw into Malefor's throat, sealing off his wind pipe even further.

_"NO!"_ _Malefor cries, suddenly looking upon his foster son, Sparx, the only child he has ever known, and watching as the young dragon fades from his view._

"_I have failed!"_

"_You didn't fail anyone...my son!"_

_Malefor's eyes open and he quickly notices he is standing in Ignitus' Library. However, only the translucent blue dragon he knows as the First Ancestor stands before him._

"_Why now?" he asks, believing he is dead._

"_Why not!" is replied and Malefor lowers his head._

"_I have yet to save my son's legacy" and with these words, a young dragon around seven years age appears by Odin's side. And though he has never seen this whelpling, he knows him right away. __He looks exactly like he did when he was a whelp, with the exception of several small blue scales that match his former wife's color._

"_Cyrus!"_

"_Hi dad!" the young dragon remarks, walking over to his father to bump up against his front leg, just as Sparx did when he was happy to see the large dragon he called dad._

"_I'm sorry..." Malefor begins to say, but his mouth is clamped shut by Odin, allowing the young dragon to speak_ _as __he will, without being distracted._

"_I love you dad, and I never blamed you for what happened." he says, and a genuine smile is given by this little purple dragon. He places a paw upon his father's head, and only his thoughts are given._

My legacy proudly sits here...within you

_Cyrus disappears, and Odin yanks Malefor's nose to look him dead in the eye._

"_Your son never gave up..." he says, holding the dragon's muzzle tighter and tighter. "Don't you dare give in!"_

Malefor suddenly feels an impact, and quickly his body is encased in the warmth of a fire. This intense heat overwhelms him, but as a purple dragon, it doesn't hurt. In fact, it becomes welcome as the oil burns off his nostrils and mouth, allowing the dragon to take a breath.

With his magic spent, Malefor allows the fire to continue burning upon his body, completely removing the remaining saliva, giving him use of his arms and wings and mostly his eyes again.

He quickly notices Lodi standing guard before him, watching as his father takes on the large Raptorian alone.

"Get Malefor back to the cave, Son! I will keep him busy!" Sterno barks, using his newest knowledge of Fire to beat the large raptor back, but knowing he has nothing to take it down.

"NO DAD!" the younger dragon returns, also knowing this beast is too much for his father to handle alone.

Lodi goes to help in the attack, but is unaware of the large Raptor's focus is on him, and quickly he is in the path of a ferocious tail strike.

"NOOOOO!" Sterno barks, seeing the death of his child playing out before his eyes, and doing the only thing he can to stop it.

The red dragon Comet Dashes at his own son, smashing him from the path of the large Raptor's tail, and taking the impact himself. Sterno is flung into the woods like a rag doll, taking several trees down with him.

"DAD!" Lodi cries with pain in his voice, then shows an uncontrolled rage to the large Raptorian.

With every fiber of his being, Lodi focuses his energy. Hearing Malefor's voice within, the young dragon, whom absorbed a massive amount of magic crystals, breaks the same powerful master's barrier his father broke earlier.

Malefor stares upon the young red dragon, as he levitates into the air, then unloads his power in a forceful wave of fire, blinding the Raptor King for a moment. He quickly grasps the younger fire dragon and leaps into the cover of the forest, hoping to get away and plan for another attack.

But mostly, his retreat is to find the former king, Sterno, knowing the impact he took was more than a normal dragon can withstand. They quickly find his limp lifeless body, and Malefor uses the last bit of Time he has to allow for an unseen escape.


	38. That's my Dad

**This is the chapter that comes before the next to the last chapter, or basically two more after this one.**

* * *

Chapter 38 That's my Dad

Sitting on the beach front, staring upon the small pirate ship that has now cleared the outer reef, Jak, Daxter, and Boomer begin pondering.

"I wonder were the Arwing is?" Jak asks, and the small troll just shrugs his shoulders, looking up to the sky in anticipation of the large cruiser's arrival.

"Well if I know McCloud..." Boomer replies, turning to his long eared friend, and showing a very sarcastic smile. "...he has slowed to a crawl, so he don't hurt his precious ship upon entering the atmosphere."

Daxter chuckles, knowing how the Starfox treats the only other love in his life.

"He's probably holding in a high orbit, waiting for the..."

The small orange ottsel holds his tongue quickly, as a crackle from Jak's communicator relays the voice of their superior officer.

"Captain Jak...this is General Sparx! I am aboard the Dark Claw with my father and Sonic! Give me a sitrep on your progress...can we land on the beach!?" they hear, and all three look upon the ship that approaches, knowing her by that name, as they came here in Black Claw's ship.

"Yes sir!" Jak replies, knowing to answer his commanding office's question first, but of course, curiosity forces the high ranked Skylander to return a question.

"But what is going on? I thought you were on the Arwing IV!"

A moment of pause goes by, then the sound of a few laughs in the background as Sparx keys the mic to reply.

"She sank!"

The communicator shuts off as McCloud begins yelling at Spyro and Sonic, whom can be heard loosing control of their laughter the moment Sparx reported the ship's demise.

"AH HA, that's funny as _hell_!" Boomer blurts out with laughter himself, as do Jak and Daxter.

However, all three stifle themselves when a cannon ball is fired from the pirate ship. It flies clear over the three Skylanders, landing harmlessly in the water a quarter mile behind them, but it gives the message. A message that is reiterated by the voice of an angered Fox McCloud.

"I can still hear you idiots, and it is not amusing!" he barks, but with the sound of Sonic, Spyro, and now Sparx's laughter in the background, the three Skylanders on the beach continue cackling themselves.

"Plenty of room to park the _Arwing_...I mean the Dark Claw, Commander..." Jak finally remarks, as he is the first one able to hold his laughter long enough to speak. Of course, as the laughter gets louder across his communicator, he can hear McCloud shut down the radio.

The hero of Haven City, knowing this is important, stops his joking, and reopens the frequency by tapping a few buttons on his wrist communicator

"Just put her down by those burning Raptor vessels, Commander McCloud," he yells into his palm, as the laughter in the background becomes hard to hear over. Jak points towards the clearing, as the ship hovers up to the shore, and watches as the small vessel makes its way to the spot he has had the dragons clear of debris.

However, before the ship touches down, a loud explosion of power shakes the island, and a wave of Lodi's pure fire blazes a path in every direction.

"Holy Shit!" Boomer barks out, seeing this scorching dome of fire ballooning quickly from the north, incinerating most of the small forest as it moves fast across the sand. He runs as fast as he can to the ocean, knowing his only chance to survive a fire is not to be in one.

Jak and Daxter zip past him on their jetboard, just as the small troll splashes into the water, saving himself from the initial impact of this fire ball. With a three-sixty, _turbo spin,_ The tandem pair quickly out run the expanding blast wave as well.

The Dark Claw, as a titanium plated ship, is unaffected by the fire, and lays down her gear upon the spot cleared by the first two waves of Malefor defense.

Those dragons, whom had luckily just made it back inside the cave, as ordered by the Skylander Captain with long ears, reemerge from the hole in mountain.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!?" is the sentiment remarked by over half a dozen of the able-bodied group, seeing a drastic change to the island they've called home for six years. Nearly three quarters of the trees are gone, and the remaining are charred or burning from the earlier battle.

However, this also allows for the group above to have a great vantage point of what is going on.

"OH NO! MALEFOR!" Several large dragons bark out, getting ready to fly from their position to help, seeing the large purple dragon is hauling two unconscious fire breathers. However, they also see the Raptor King, and his presence keeps them from leaping off the cliff.

"What are we going to do?" a few of the dragons remark, but their voices are hushed as a blast of energy comes from the south beach, striking the large Raptorian, driving him back from Malefor's escape route.

Believing the ship, that just landed on the beach, had fired a cannon, all twenty sit stunned in disbelief as they see this attack reproduced by a new purple and gold dragon.

"Wow...I guess Malefor has _another_ son!" they remark to themselves, as Spyro launches a second Fury attack from the lowered gangplank, the likes of power they've only seen from the former Dark Master himself.

The large orb of purple energy slams the Raptorian King, knocking him off his feet this time, as he was never expecting these two blast, that came from so far away. However, Spyro is also stunned as the blast does relatively no damage to the massive creature.

He looks back to his son, whose eyes open wide as well, seeing the Raptor King retaking his feet.

"Damn, Dad..." he remarks with a bit of concern, while still trying to keep levity in his voice. "...you didn't eat all of your breakfast today, did you?"

Spyro is also concerned as this creature gets all the way back up, and growls loudly with the anger of being struck. But he keeps the same levity as his son when he replies to the sarcastic question.

"I guess not..." the purple hero returns, looking at his oldest boy, showing his sternness while still keeping the crooked smirk he and his son normally give each other. "...but that was 'cause you cooked this morning."

Sparx shows a the same expression to his dad as he strides beside him on the gangplank, then peers out to the north and the large Raptor King.

"He is obviously wearing some sort of armor, wouldn't you say General," Sparx continues, gesturing a paw to the small blue hedgehog that has joined the other two Generals, making a trifecta of the highest rank Skylanders observing this single battle.

"That's not armor, Sparx..." Sonic replies, suddenly zipping north off the plank at lightning speed, circling the area several times, and returning before the dust settled from his departure. His razor sharp eyes show the disgust of what he saw from half a mile away, and he reports everything to his friends.

"...he is wearing several pelts of _purple_ dragons!"

Spyro and Sparx remove their helmets, allowing them to focus their eyes to a farther distance, and see the despicable way a dead body is being used. However, both also realize the strategic reasoning, and begin planning around it.

"I guess we need to take him head on then..." Spyro begins remarking, yet Sonic holds up a gloved hand.

"He has reinforcements, General, on the North Beach," Sonic pauses, as Cynder and little Malefor join the conversation with the two other dragons they are to protect. His eyes focus to them, and the small hedgehog gives warning.

"There is also a rather large party of these Raptor things, scaling the western side of the mountain, looking to ambush the cave. I estimate they will reach their target in seven minutes, Commander."

"YIKES!" Cynder barks, looking at her husband, believing they would have at least fifteen minutes to evacuate three hundred dragons. "I guess we better get a move on then..."

The slender dark dragoness turns to her small group, showing the seriousness in her eyes.

"Private Malefor, I need you and Mya to get up to that cave now, and begin with the evacuation..." and before her last word is out, she can see the disgust in Danielle's eyes. She stops the argument before it happens, giving a reason for both dragons to head to this danger.

"They will listen to someone they know without doubting her, making the evacuation go faster, Danielle," Cynder says, and watches as the thin blue and white dragoness calms down, understanding the reason her only daughter should go along.

Danielle, seeing the dutiful determination in both young dragons' eyes, finally nods her head, releasing them to go.

And quickly they are gone.

Danielle then turns to Cynder and Spyro, showing the helpless look they have seen at times in their own reflections.

"What am I to do?" she asks, her voice showing the depression of this feeling within, however, the Spirit Elder seeing this darkness inside, quickly takes it away.

"You and I are going to give them the time to empty that cave, Your Majesty..." She says, then quickly Cynder's green eyes fade to white. Her dark purple scales turn jet black, then begin glowing with the Fury she still holds inside for her enemies

"...we will show these bastards the true meaning of the words... Terror of the Sky!"

As both mothers take off, Spyro turns to his oldest son and his best friend in the Skylander Corp.

"Wow...I feel bad for those poor bastards."

Sparx, whom stares in shock at his mother, hearing that name spoken by herself, simply nods his head. He is baffled by his mother's demeanor, but does not get a chance to voice his feelings.

"What do we do, General?" a very irritating voice calls out from behind, and Spyro grinds his teeth for a moment, before turning to look Lord Riven in the eyes.

"You will stay aboard the Dark Claw, and make sure the refugees are provided for!"

Riven's eyes show how upset he is, yet he doesn't argue, truly understand Spyro's words as the final word. He nods his head, and backs off. However, the normally quiet Polar Bear standing beside him decides to show is dismay.

"When did you become a complete _idiot_ in the last ten minutes!?"

"Excuse me..." Sparx returns quickly, defending his father's decision. "...you are not on a Pirate Ship, Tibbers."

"That much is sure!" the large white bear barks back, now focusing his enraged eyes to Sparx. "Or I would hear orders that make sense!"

"Easy!" Riven remarks, hearing his friend begin huffing, knowing he is about to explode with his anger. "They fight differently, Tibbers."

"I KNOW..." he returns, never taking his eyes from the three Generals. "...THEY FIGHT LIKE IDIOTS!"

"I don't care how strong you think you are..." Spyro retorts, rearing up on his hind legs so he can stare down the massive white bear. "...if you talk back to me like that again, I will knock you on your ass."

However, before the moment can escalate to a fight, Sparx takes off from the gangplank. His eyes and voice extenuate the fear he has seeing a terrifying sight now unfolding.

"UNCLE MALEFOR...NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

After the initial wave of fire cleared, Malefor realized how critical the situation had become. The young dragon Lodi, whom remains unconscious in his right paw, used a power he was not ready for, and has leveled the only place he could hide.

His hold on Time, already spent up on trying a fruitless attack, will soon end, leaving him visible to the large Raptorian, that has already begun to follow his invisible trail.

However, what lays upon his mind most, is the older dragon he hoists up in his right paw, whom has not taken a breath in the short time since being found.

"Stay with me, Sterno..." Malefor whispers, looking up the broad side of the large mountain, and seeing no path that will give cover to his ascent, knowing he must get to the cave for any chance to save his life. "...I will get us up there...I swear it!"

"I see you, you coward!" is yelled from behind, as Malefor's speed returns to normal. A blast of fire is released in his direction, assuring the former Dark Master that he has been spotted.

With the very last bit of magic he has inside, the large purple dragon draws a massive chunk of earth in this fire's path. The slab of rock quickly heats to the melting point, dissolving it from the Raptor King's view of his prey.

"You cannot keep me from that hide of yours..." he barks, beginning a charge that forces the purple dragon to drop his friends and defend himself. "...YOU ARE MINE!"

Malefor rears up to take on the larger creature, however, before he charges back, a familiar sound fills his ears. The purple dragon lowers to the ground on his chest, just as an orb of Fury comes flying in from the south, striking the large Raptorian.

_Thank you, Spyro! _he remarks to himself, seeing a second orb being launched from the gangplank of this newly arrived ship. It carries across the beach like a well struck golf ball, slamming the same spot on the Raptorian King's armored chest.

Malefor quickly lifts both dragons in his paws, and takes off towards the mountain, staying hidden from the attention of his enemy. He looks over towards the ship again, and smiles as Sparx enters his view.

_I knew you guys would come..._ he continues, seeing more and more help begin pouring from the pirate ship that just arrived.

With this distraction, and four million years of experience in hiding in a hell-like atmosphere, Malefor easily gets away unseen with both Lodi and Sterno in tow. He heads swiftly on three paws to the base of the mountain, holding Lodi on his left shoulder, his severely injured father draped over him.

His left paw stays locked upon the dorsal fin on Sterno's back, holding him from falling as he moves fast through the more burnt out areas, knowing the Fire dragons he carries will not be affected. Malefor's eyes then glance back twice, making sure the Raptor King is not looking at him, before leaping nearly a hundred feet up to a shaded crevasse of the mountain.

However, he cringes half way up, knowing he needed to leap one ten.

Malefor stretches out his right paw, digging his claws into the granite slab that juts out more than twenty feet, leaving him dangling with a single out stretched arm. His momentum swings him like a pendulum, putting even more stress on this single paw

With his depleted strength, and his left arm curled around nearly five extra tons of weight, Malefor struggles to hold the rock ledge with one paw full of his claws, but he does not falter.

Slowly he drags himself, and two other adults, up far enough to dig his hind claws into the shear rock face, finally giving the large dragon a moment to breath.

"I don't know _why..._ _you_ are here, Spyro..." he suddenly says to himself, watching as the two dragons he respects most, look upon the battle field. However, as Sparx begins charging, followed fast by his father, Malefor realizes he is in trouble. His eyes turn slightly to the left, noticing the Raptor King is already approaching vulnerable position.

_Oh crap!_

The large purple dragon turns his back to the large Raptor, taking Sterno and Lodi from the path of this beast, making sure he is the only one that can be struck. He braces tightly, digging all his claws into the granite face, hoping he can withstand the initial impact.

However, after what seems like five full seconds...nothing happens, and Malefor looks back to the king Raptorian, whom is now laying upon his side, barking with pain and anger

"Get out of here, Uncle Malefor!" Sparx's voice is distorted in time, however, within a second the young two-toned purple and gold dragon appears before his former foster father.

"Hurry up and drop them off..." Sparx continues, already seeing the reason Malefor is running away, and not fighting this threat head on himself. His eyes then turn to the Raptor King, as he begins retaking his feet again. The young General is slightly startled by this, as his powerful Comet Dash came without being seen, and impacted a spot under the raptor's right armpit. This should have crushed his ribcage into his heart, but as the Raptorian gets back up, and stares Sparx in the eye.

"...then I think you better get your ass back here!"

"WHY YOU LITTLE PURPLE BASTARD!" the large creature barks out with rage, raising his paw to slam Sparx to the ground.

However, as he raises his left arm to strike, another impact is felt from that side.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HIT MY SON!" Spyro barks at the Raptorian, whom is laying on his back again. The purple dragon then turns to his boy, showing him such a sarcastic smile.

"_That_... is my job!"

"A _job_ you're not that good at, Pop!" he retorts quickly, keeping his focus on the enemy, while asking the other member of his family about his father's ability to fight.

"What do you say _Uncle_ Malefor...you think my_ Dad _can really lay a paw on _me_?"

Both pure purple dragons offer a smile to each other, as Sparx literally shows his change of loyalty with this one sentence. However, his tone changes again, seeing the Raptor getting up once more.

"Well I think..."

"WHAT ARE YOU _THINKING_ ABOUT!?" Sparx yells in his face, something he never did to him when Malefor was raising the youngster, respecting the large dragon like a father. However, as Sparx continues, his voice a bit louder than before...

"GET YOUR BUTT GOING, THEN GET BACK HERE...CAUSE MY DAD AND I ARE TIRED OF FIGHTING YOUR BATTLES FOR YOU!"

...Malefor looks at his best friend, Spyro, with with an evil eye.

"Oh...he is exactly like his mother..." he grumbles, beginning his climb again, and continuing to spew some thoughts in a very sarcastic tone. "...I pity you, Spyro, having to deal with two Divas in one cave now!"

Spyro, unable to keep a straight face, gets the same evil eye from Sparx suddenly.

"And do you wanna start focusing here, Dad!?" he says, a little more concern than sarcasm in his voice this time as the large Raptorian gets up again.

"We _both_ appear to hit like _Grandma_...so we're gonna need a new strategy."

* * *

With great speed, and overwhelming enthusiasm, Mya passes little Malefor, entering the Ancestor's cave first. Her feet barely touching the ground, as she bolts through the mouth of the cave, and into the crowded room of dragons.

Their eyes all focus towards her, opening wide as they recognize who she is.

"By the Ancestor...it's the princess, Mya!"

Her eyes also lock upon a familiar face, and the young red dragon charges the one she perceived to be her big brother, as he seemed to be by her side almost as much as her mother and father.

"Terrance!" She cries with profound joy, seeing the Earth Master that would guard her when mom and dad were away. She slams into the brown dragon, hugging him to the point of suffocation.

"Hey little girl..." he returns, spinning around with the momentum of her impact, and holding her just as tight. "...I was so worried that you were lost that day..."

Mya places a talon softly upon Terrance's nose, splitting his nostrils, and covering his mouth like she would do when she was young to make him stop talking.

"My dad saved me, Terrance..." she says, and several tears begin forming in her eyes, forcing the Earth breather to grasp her muzzle gently, just as he would when she was younger.

"I know, sweetheart..." he replies softly, knowing how painful a subject this is for Mya, as Danielle had told him about her daughter during the week she was on Raptoria. His embrace becomes stronger, yet gentler at the same time, as he tries to soothe a near family member's emotions "...and I know he is proud of his little princess, because I am."

Both reminisce about the past in this single moment, and the better days that filled their lives...until

"By the Ancestors!" A teenaged dragon suddenly barks out. "What the hell happen to you, Malefor!?"

Mya, hearing the yelp of shock and worry come from an orange and red dragon, turns to see her boyfriend has finally made his entrance. A wide smirk fills her face, as this dragon she knew well in her youth runs up to the purple and gold son of Spyro, grasps his right arm, then begins dragging him towards the blue green gem in the center of the room.

"HURRY, GET HIM SOME MAGIC CRYSTALS!"

Young Malefor, gently pulls his arm from the slightly older dragon, and shows a very wide grin himself.

"I am _not_ Malefor!" he says matter of factually, however, as the inevitable question is asked...

"Who are you!?"

...his purple eyes open wide.

"Ahhhhh...actually... my name _is _Malefor," he replies, then stumbles for a second, as the red dragon gives him an odd look, allowing the now annoyed teen to get in another rather tough question for Malefor to explain.

"Are you another one of his sons, cause I though Malefor said your name was Sparx?"

"Ummm..." the youngest son of Spyro replies with a look of bewilderment, then shakes his head remembering he has no time for this. "...I'll explain it later! For now, I need you to get your friends together and tell them to be ready to fly fast... can you do that for me!?"

"Ummm...I _guess _I could...if your _not_ gonna answer my question," he replies quite unenthusiastically, upset that he is not getting a straight answer from the small purple and gold dragon

"Well then, I appreciate your _eagerness_ to help me save _you_ and _your friends'_ lives, buddy!"

His sarcasm is so thick that the fire dragon gets the fact he is being mocked. He becomes annoyed before _running_ to the back of the room, quickly gathering the younger crowd, and herding them towards the mouth of the cave.

"Did you really need to bite his head off like _that_?" Mya asks with a tone of anger, and holds her grin seeing the looking of disgust on her boyfriend's face turn to shock, as she seems to be defending him.

"I don't think that was very polite!" she continues, making Malefor feel more guilty

"But I was only_ asking_ him for _help_, Mya!" he replies, his voice and body language showing the young dragoness he is now worried.

A smug grin crosses Tempest's face, noticing the glowing aura within the red dragoness held in Terrance's arms, knowing she is playing around. However, for some reason she cannot understand, the blue-green Spirit dragoness blurts it out for all to hear

"Stop lying, Mya...you thought that was funny too!"

Both Mya and Malefor do a bit of a double take, then stare at the young dragoness whom begins to show confusion.

"What!?"

"Why would you do that?" the young dragoness remarks, and Tempest looks at her with shock

"I said that out lou..." she begins to say, then pauses hard. Her eyes turn white, then again to the light purple iris color of a Spirit dragon, before snapping towards the cave entrance/. She can feel the fear and the pain coming from outside, and quickly making it's way into the cave.

"MOVE ASIDE!" she yelps, gesturing a paw at young Malefor, whom freezes solid with stunned shock.

"What!?" he retorts, just as big Malefor enters the cave with a full head of steam. As a look of fear fills the large dragon's eyes, young Malefor knows he is screwed.

_Oh crap_ he says to himself, seeing the inevitable impact from his remarkably large uncle. However, having the skill set both Spyro, and the one whom is about to run him down, have no knowledge of whatsoever, young Malefor makes a quick maneuver that impress the former Dark Master himself.

With his groomed ability in the art of sword fighting, the young dragon knows how to move like a Cheetah Warrior. He draws up on his hind legs, giving his uncle and even more pronounced target to smash into. Then, at nearly the last moment possible, the young son of Spyro thrusts himself up and to the left, grasping his Uncle's right horn, and sling-shooting himself directly over his back and between Malefor's folded wings.

At this moment, he returns to his life-long dragon heritage, and the teachings he has received from his father, and mother, and anyone else whom can fly. Malefor can see his uncle's tail swirling behind him as he runs to the crystal, and his wings snap open, curling him down and to the right. Everyone sits in awe as the young dragon hits the ground on his right shoulder, crumples into a ball, rolls over twice, bounding back up on all fours in a defensive stance with his wings out wide.

"That's impressive!" Terrance remarks, and Mya uses her paw to softly lift the large Earth Dragon's lowered jaw, closing his mouth which remained slightly opened with shock.

"Yes!_ He_ sure is!"

* * *

With numbers easily into the thousands, Danielle and Cynder can see the mass of Raptorians, Sonic had warned them of, gathered at the western side of the mountain. Their push to the cave, masked from Malefor and the rest of the refugees, hidden by the dark of night and a ridge that stretches to the north beach.

However, with his incredible recon ability, the blue hedgehog found this large army during his one second tour of the island.

Both dragoness now hover several thousand feet above, unseen in the dark background of the starry sky.

"What are we waiting for Cynder?" The dark blue dragoness asks, as they've held their position for the past five minutes, just as the Raptorians have done.

"I am waiting for the children to get clear of the cave, and out of harms way..." Cynder replies calmly, watching big Malefor emerge from the cave fully recharged, her son now standing by his side in deep conversation. "...which I'm guessing should be any second now."

The larger Malefor pats the younger Malefor upon the head, then takes off down the mountain, returning to help Spyro and Sparx, whom seem are not doing very well against the Raptor King, as both are flung clear across the burnt jungle, and into the open area of the beach, crashing to the ground hard.

They both get back up with relative ease, just as big Malefor joins them, and all three purple dragons head into the charred forest again.

Danielle quickly becomes anxious at this moment to take on the enemy she and her forefathers have faced for over two thousand years. Now, looking at her last chance for vengeance before happily leaving them forever, she begins showing an extreme amount of rage with her aura.

"Are you okay, Danielle?" The Spirit dragoness asks, placing a soft paw upon her shoulder.

Danielle is startled by her touch, and the navy blue scales of her body darken even further, showing Cynder she is not focused.

"HEY!" Cynder snaps, bringing the enraged dragoness' attention to her. She easily recognizes the anger and rage that is normally shown in Malefor's eyes when they talk about the past.

The Spirit Elder pulls some of the emotions from Danielle's soul, knowing these are the thoughts that will cause distractions in battle.

"Don't get anxious, Your Majesty...I need you to stay _focused_ here."

"I _am_ focused, Cynder..." she replies, her eyes returning to the cluster of Raptors below, still showing pure rage and hatred in her lavender blues. "...but these bastards are going to pay for everything I lost..."

Her eyes then return to Cynder, pure white and glowing, showing this pain that is now taking over, allowing the Spirit Elder to feel all of it.

"...my husband...my father...all of my friends..."

Her eyes return to the swarm, and as the first group of refugees leave the cave with her daughter in the lead, making the Raptors begin their charge.

"..._not _this night..." she says, her scales suddenly turning jet black.

"TONIGHT, _THEY _WILL LEARN WHAT IT MEANS TO LOSE EVERYTHING!"

Danielle doesn't wait for Cynder to give an order, dropping from the sky towards the group of Raptorians with a deadly eagerness. She snaps her wings against her flanks, diving nose first to gain speed, while building up a huge amount of Fury power within her mouth.

Cynder pursues, but cannot catch the black dragon that continues falling to the ground at near break neck speed.

"Slow Down!" The Spirit Elder barks, trying to stay with Danielle, as she is supposed to be her protection, but mostly, cause she is approaching the ground really fast.

Danielle pays no heed to her words, continuing her free fall to the center of the group. The long thin black and gold descendant of Malefor releases the build up of energy within her muzzle, dropping a massive dark purple orb.

"BY THE ANCESTORS!" Cynder remarks, as this Fury bomb explodes upon hitting the ground, filling the dark sky with the light of a thousand suns.

Fear fills her heart, as she is blinded by this powerful light, and is unable to see the black dragononess emerge from the explosion. nHowever, in less than a second, the former Queen of the Raptorian dragons is moving up beside Cynder, using the very warm updraft of this blast to lift her away from the full brunt of the explosion.

The dark dragoness is left with words, as the entire army is annihilated with great precision. Malefor, Spyro, and Sparx are also left speechless as they are knock down by the shock wave of Danielle's controlled blast. It spreads out across the island in one direction away from the mountain, leveling every single thing that stands.

Even the Raptor King is knocked on his ass, and as he retakes his feet for the tenth time without injury, he voices his displeasure with great rage.

"I'M TIRED OF PLAYING WITH YOU WORTHLESS FLYING LIZARDS!"

He turns his attention to Danielle, knowing she is the one that just killed most of his army in one blow.

"I think we better get the hell out of here now!" Cynder remarks, seeing the aura of this massive enemy becoming darker and darker. However, with a clear view to this evil creature, Danielle can finally see the armor he is wearing, especially the one dragon that is draped over his head as a helmet.

_Daddy . . ._

The word is spoken with such pain, that Cynder didn't even need to have physical contact with the still black and gold dragoness to understand.

"NO!" the Spirit Elder barks, watching as Danielle takes off down towards the large Raptor King, hearing her next thought even clearer, as it is yelled aloud.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

**Well, the chapter we are waiting for is coming up next. The battle will come to an end, and when it does, who will still be alive...and who will be the hero.**

**I guarantee you'll never expect who rises tall to put down this threat down.**

**One feel good chapter after that and my life of Spyro is over. Well at least this version of him. I do have the crossover with DBZ, but I don't see another long story about this Spyro in the near future. It is a bit saddening, but since my nieces and nephew are growing and have been showing less and less interest, I have found myself trying something different. **

**An original story. **

**Maybe someday I will think of something new, and this story will get a threequel, but for now...****_I promise_****...I will deliver my best in these last two chapters.**

**For those who have followed along with me...I thank you...and I am still cigarette free. Here's hoping you are as well.**


	39. The Unlikeliest of Heroes

**It's been a while since I have posted, and I truly hope that you guys out there are still interested in this story. I feel bad for making everyone wait, but I have struggled with my writing in the last few weeks. **

**As you know, I suffered a heart attack about two months ago, and I took a week off from doing what I love. However, when I got back to my computer, I found the one thing I was hoping I wouldn't...My Addiction. I was sure I could keep my mind off smoking, like I did with food, by writing. But I see now that the two almost went hand and hand.**

**When thinking about what to write, I would smoke. **

**After writing a good line, that I knew people would enjoy reading, I would smoke. **

**And when finishing up another chapter, or another scene, or even another sentence, I would smoke.**

**I must try to break a bad habit that is interlocked with a good habit, and I hope you will all understand that this will take time. **

**Now, that being said, this is the last part to this story, so you only have one more chapter to wait for after this one. ;)**

Chapter 39 The Unlikeliest of Heroes

* * *

_His blue eyes sharply stare at the enormous book before him, a rather smug grin on his face. For as the creator of everything, he truly knows what is next. His thoughts are clear and concise, seeing the future play out as it should, as it was written eons earlier in his divine plan._

_However, to his right, the Dragon Chronicler is now in a panic as Malefor is taken down hard by the Raptorian King._

"_We have to do something, Master!" he cries out, seeing the end of the line for all purple dragons. "That creature is going to kill everyone on the island, and with Spyro, Sparx, and young Malefor in the same place..."  
_

"_Calm yourself, my friend..." Cypher returns, as he watches the same history unfold, but from a different angle. "...this fight is almost over!"_

_Ignitus turns his head from the largest book in his library to his fellow Guardian. He gets annoyed seeing the same smug grin upon the former Lord of Pirate's face, that is actually on the Lord's face itself._

_The large blue dragon Chronicler, enraged at the arrogance of the newest member of the gods, draws in a large breath to begin yelling back, however, he stops himself as his Master's eyes turn toward him, almost measuring up the old Fire Guardian's response._

_Ignitus takes a moment, looking upon the eyes of his keeper, and then of his equal, understanding this to be a test of his patience._

"_What is it you see, Cypher?" he asks calmly, and a wide smile fills Odin's features, finally seeing the traits of a Chronicler._

_The large polar bear wastes no time, flipping the small purple and gold book he is holding and showing Ignitus a page of young Malefor's history. _

"_I see a pair of heroes."_

* * *

Danielle was only four years old the day she first saw a Raptorian, as her father was giving his daughter a lesson in the use of her main element, Ice. She thought little of the single beast, as even at her young age, Danielle was easily three times its size. However, this is when the blue and white chested dragoness learned a crucial lesson about them, and how they hunt in packs.

She was ambushed by a dozen more she never saw, and if not for the quick actions of her father to end this threat, Danielle's life would have came to an end there.

Two things came to be after this attack. The first was the fact Danielle never left her guard down, ever. And the second, was the scar that remained on the tip of her father's nose, the same scar that adorns the face shield of the Raptorian King's armor.

Cynder, with absolutely no chance to catch Danielle, whom begins bending Time without control, watches helpless from above as this powerful dragoness leaves her far behind. Sparx, Spyro, and even Malefor, who all have the ability to slow Time, cannot stop her either as this primal rage interacts with the blood line of one of the strongest Purple Dragons ever to live.

Her long thin body wraps around the upper half of the Raptor King, squeezing tightly to incapacitate the large creature's arms. Danielle suddenly reappears as her body leaves Time and turns to solid rock, keeping her frame rigid in Earth, holding the Raptorian King from breaking free of this strong grasp.

Quickly digging under the armor shell of familiar purple scales, Danielle embraces her father's former body tightly in her arms. With the rage of ten thousand souls burning inside, but mostly the pain of a daughter that lost her father and never knew what happen to him, Danielle pulls with all her might.

Several clasps break, freeing the head of her father from this great threat, however, knowing he is going to lose his only advantage, the Raptorian fights back. He purposely falls hard to his right flank, slamming the solid stone frame of Danielle upon the ground, cracking the more brittle portion of the elemental dragoness' body. It forces her to return to normal scales, flesh, and blood.

"YOU BITCH!" the evil monster yells while returning to his feet, reaching behind to grasp the once again black and gold dragoness by the right horn. The Raptorian King easily draws her over his shoulder with his immense strength, and puts great tension on Danielle's neck, trying his best to snap it. However, before he can twist hard enough, Spyro and Sparx slam the Raptorian King with a pair of Comet Dashes to his left flank. From the right side, Malefor's gigantic gold scaled tail strikes the side of the large Raptor's face, connecting upon his jaw exactly where Danielle had removed this armor.

The large creature falls, losing his grip on the descendant of the oldest purple dragon, allowing her to scramble away and regroup. Albeit, with her father's body still adorning the Raptorian as armor, Danielle does not take long in returning to the fight. As a bolt of lightning, she strikes again, surrounding the Raptorian in a ball of plasma. It startles the large creature, but doesn't hurt, as the armor of her own father absorbs the attack.

"Foolish girl! You fight like all dragons fight!" he remarks, knowing she is draining her magic power off quickly. The large Raptor leaps backward, splashing into the ocean, causing Danielle to break under the strain of touching the polar opposite of her element. Several crackles of thunder fill the night air, along with a yelp of pain, as the electric dragoness shorts-out.

The three purple dragons of Avalar charge again, yet are forced to stop as Danielle once more comes back at her father's slayer.

"I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU USE MY DAD AGAINST US ANYMORE!"

A sharp cold wind dives under the multiple shells of dead bodies that adorn the Raptorian King, chilling the evil creature to the bone. Regardless of the armor he wears, the Ice magic Danielle uses is far stronger than most Purple Dragons can control, as it is her primary element.

Like Spyro, hearing the voices from the past within a raging fire, Danielle listens to the ice, as it expands and contracts in the warm tropical air.

_My sweet Danielle..._

Her father's voice is so strong, drawing power from deep within his daughter, unlocking the Fury he never got a chance to do before he passed.

_...You need not fear this power inside!_

* * *

With a group of dragons behind her, and one particularly embarrassed dragon to her side, Mya rips out of the Ancestor's Cave with reckless abandon.

"I cannot believe you did that!" She barks, leaping in tandem with Malefor as they reach the cliff edge, leading the refugees down the mountain towards the Dark Claw as told. She looks at her boyfriend with anger and disgust, forcing the youngest purple dragon to lower his head further, knowing he did something stupid.

"How can you justify what you did?"

Malefor turns his head back to look upon the blue green dragon, whom tried rekindling a love that was never meant to be. His paw held against his chest in pain, and his eyes locked firmly upon the youngest son of Spyro.

"I'm sorry, Mya...I didn't mean to be so aggressive." he replies sheepishly, knowing he reacted faster than he should have, and with a bit of malice. "You didn't tell me he was the one you were betrothed to."

Malefor returns his eyes to Mya's and lowers his head even further, seeing the anger within her returning gaze.

"I just got upset when I saw him kiss you like that."

The young dragon's voice is so broken with fear, believing he has lost her respect, as she scalded him with several stern words he'd never thought would be spoken from her to him. However, Mya smiles on the inside, yet keeps that annoyed look on her face.

"You didn't give him a chance to explain before _punching_ him in the chest" she grunts, then picks up the pace of her flight to the ship, as it gets increasingly harder to keep the angered look on her face. The young dragoness quickly collects herself, hoping to incite that same response she saw before, and feel the love that Malefor will defend so strongly.

"Besides, it was a only a_ friendly _kiss."

"NO IT WASN'T!" Malefor barks, his fear and embarrassment cleared away by the same jealous anger that impacted an unsuspecting blue dragon, whom thought it smart to plant his lips upon Malefor's girlfriend.

"He was trying to taste what you ate for dinner last night!"

Unable to hold her angry face any longer, Mya's smile breaks across her muzzle, however, this does not take the anger from Malefor's expression. He suddenly disappears before her eyes, as the young purple dragon speeds up Time for himself. It startles Mya, quickly making her feel the same fear Malefor did moments ago, believing she may have just lost his respect. However, as a plume of fire smashes the ground in her path, she realizes her boyfriend is actually taking care of business.

Malefor reappears before her, his paw pointing towards a newly cut path of singed sand for the refugees to take.

"GO, BABY! GO!" he yells, releasing another plume of Fire to stop a group of charging Raptorians. "I'LL COVER THE BACK OF THE LINE!"

Mya takes the turn towards this new path cleared out by Malefor, and quickly acknowledges her boyfriend, in true purple dragon form.

"YES SIR!" she replies, locking eyes on his, making sure he can see the determination in her returning gaze. Then of course, the totally sarcastic look that follows. "BUT I'M NOT THE _BABY_ HERE...YOU ARE!"

Malefor's brief smile fades upon hearing her taunting voice, then the rage of being called a baby takes over. It increases as the fourteen year old Ice dragon that lip locked his former betrothed flies by with an instigating smile.

The young son of Spyro is ready to blow his top, but stops his tantrum when Mya looks back and smiles at him. Her eyes say how much she can't wait to cradle her _baby, _and his brilliant smile returns instantly, making sure she doesn't see the childish response that normally comes.

"I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU..." Mya yells, returning her eyes to the path she must follow, as it was laid out before her "..._MY_ LITTLE _BABY!_"

A sense of pure calm overtakes the young dragon, and he can actually feel his aura burning bright. The power of her love overwhelms him, yet he still senses the small Raptorian that has leaped at him from behind. Malefor snaps his head back, driving both of his gold horns into the creature's chest. He then grasps the gasping Raptor by the muzzle, pulling his head down beside his own.

"Did you hear what she just said?" he quietly asks the dying wingless drake, turning its head to look upon the red dragoness that leads this group towards the Dark Claw.

"_I _am _her_ Baby!"

Malefor drops his kill, and quickly tares off alongside the parade of women, children, and elder dragons, clearing the way for those whom lag behind Mya's fast charge.

* * *

"If they think I am going to stand here all damn night, waiting to babysit a bunch of whelps while the fighting continues elsewhere, then those two purple idiots are not as smart as I thought!" Tibbers barks at the Water Dragon whom now blocks his path outside.

"General Spyro and General Sparx said we stay put..." the massive Monsoon retorts, easily pushing the smaller Polar bear with a single paw. "...and _we_ includes _you_!"

Volteer begins to open his motor mouth, readying a thousand words to reiterate the same point his fellow dragon has done, but he never gets a chance to blurt out a single syllable. Tibbers, using his incredible strength and knowledge of fighting, yanks Monsoon towards himself with the large dragon's own momentum. He then lofts his much heftier opponent to the side, slamming his huge frame hard against the bulkhead to the right.

Both Volteer and Monsoon become enraged, however, they hold their tempers as Tibbers raises his rifle towards the opened door of the cargo bay and releases two quick shots. The single Raptor that had scrambled up the gangplank, and would have had a clear shot upon the Water dragon's back, is blown completely in half.

"Just maybe... being _stupid..._ is a _dragon_ thing!?" Tibber's smugly remarks, raising his gun up to his eye-level, and firing another more accurate bullet into the forehead of a second Raptor. His other eye then turns to Monsoon, making sure the downed dragon can see the resolve in what he said. But mostly it's to witness this large dragon's stunned reaction.

However, Tibbers is surprised himself as the large blue drake shows a smile and begins laughing.

"That is the first time that has ever happened!" Monsoon remarks, retaking his feet while still chuckling to himself.

"What's that!?" Volteer retorts, a rather smug grin upon his face. "If you are going to say 'you being knocked on your butt by a much smaller creature' the answer is NO, cuz' I'm quite sure young Malefor has put you on your rear several times in the past few weeks alone, Monsoon, so I don't believe you can act so surprised that this fellow was able to put you on your..."

Monsoon grasps the yellow dragon's muzzle, shutting down his annoying barrage of trash talk. He then shows his fellow Guardian the resolve in what he says with a very hard stare.

"I was going to say he left you _speechless_, you high powered windbag..." The large blue Water dragon remarks, removing his paw from Volteer with a thump across his nose. "...but I guess that will _never_ happen!"

Monsoon then turns his attention back to Tibbers, whom does not move a muscle in retreat, even as the much larger dragon lowers his head down to get eye to eye.

"Now... You go ahead and try doing that again..." a soft mist of Water sprays out from his mouth, beading small drops upon the hairs of Tibbers' face, as Monsoon's anger and emotions make him slightly lose the control of his element. "...and I will educate you on how to properly beat someone within an inch of their life!"

The white bear only increases his smile, practically hearing the same response he would have for someone that surprised him in battle, and now seeing a kindred spirit in the eyes of the angry Water Guardian.

"Then I guess the _next_ time we do this...I will just have to _kill_ you." Tibbers replies with a straight face and an arrogance that gets under Monsoon's scales. It takes no time at all for the large dragon to have the utmost respect for this bear, and a wide grin crosses his face.

"You remind me of someone whom I called a best friend for most of my life." he remarks, backing away from this confrontation, then looking the polar bear square in the eye. "He is also an asshole, but I learned his _spirit_ is stronger than most."

Both bear and dragon stare at each other with total respect for one another, that is until a loud bang comes from within the ship, startling the unsuspecting pair.

"You two can get a room later..." Riven remarks, reloading a new bullet into the barrel of his rifle, and raising it up to his eye level. Wasting no time with his old bolt action weapon, the small Black Bear uncorks another shot between the two new friends. It separates them a bit further before splitting the eyes of a Raptoian soldier that was rushing the ship.

"...we have our first group of refugees approaching!"

Tibbers and Monsoon give the small bear a snide look for a second, then turn their attention to the pack of nearly a hundred dragons led by a small two toned red one.

"They need cover fire!" Riven orders, reloading his rifle and pulling the trigger again. His shot accurately drills another one of the small creatures charging towards the incoming refugees, allowing Mya to keep her path without deviation.

Tibbers' smile returns, seeing his time to fight has come, and without delay his rifle is up. The large bear targets the next closest beast, ending its life in an instant with a squeeze of his trigger.

Mya flashes a smile from a hundred yards away, knowing she can remain focused on following her path. A quick thank you is shown from her eyes, as well as a sense of calm. Volteer, Monsoon, Riven and Tibbers lay down a barrage of element and ammunition, clearing the last hundred yards of beach for Mya as well as the whelplings and elders she leads to safety.

"Settle down young ones, and calmly move towards the front of the ship... " Tibbers barks out, his confident voice carrying strong over the loud assault of gunfire and thunderous lightning cracks from Volteer. He can see the fear in the eyes of the younger group that leads the pack of elders and eases them all with his assuring tone. "...we will _not_ let them get you... I promise!"

Feeling inspired by the large Polar Bear, Monsoon releases a water bomb from his muzzle, soaking a group of raptors for Volteer to cook them faster. He then turns his attention to Tibbers and simply nods with a grateful expression.

"A promise I intend to help you keep... friend!"

"Wow! You guys really need to get a room!" Riven remarks with pure sarcasm, and quickly he gets a large white bear paw across the back of his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, upon the ledge outside the Ancestral cave, the king and the former king show a wide smile to one another, watching as Mya's group reaches the safety of the large pirate ship. However, Hydrick and Sterno don't waste anymore time with grins, knowing they are next to proceed.

Several dragons flank the pair a few paces back, including Lodi and his friend Terrance, all filled with the power of the ancestral crystal Malefor gave.

"Are you all ready?" the new leader asks, and the cave echoes with the sound of a hundred eager voices. Though they have called this island home for the better part of six years, it never really was truly their home.

And neither was the planet.

Now this nervous energy of what the future holds makes everyone anxious to start anew, and for once, on a planet they belong.

Hydrick nods at his best friend, then looks down at the island they have helped make refuge for their own kind, as the Great Purge ended the short lived reign of dragon on Raptoria

"I will miss this place..." he begins saying, and Sterno is quick to interrupt.

"I won't!" the warm-blooded drake retorts, shuddering his wings and blowing a small puff of fire onto his paws, as the night temperature continues to lower. "This island has been nothing but hell for me and my son, especially since we moved from a volcano to this...Water world."

"We're in the tropics, Sterno... It's like eighty four degrees out here tonight!" Hydrick replies with a grin, and Lodi is fast to answer for his father.

"Well that's cold, Damnit!" The young adult dragon barks and both his dad and King Hydrick turn and stare at him with angered eyes.

"I mean, your Highness."

Sterno opens his mouth to discipline his son, however, before a single word comes out, the dark sky lights up with a great purple hue. A shock wave of energy and warmth slam the three drakes, pulling their attention to the dark black dragoness they once called their Queen, and the glow of power that now surrounds her body.

"Did that blast of energy come from Danielle!?" Terrance barks out several paces inside the mouth of the cave, as he was unable to see, but easily able to feel the power of his one time ruler and best friend.

The three dragons standing outside just nod their heads up and down in awe, as they watch the former Queen drive the larger Raptorian king back with a power stronger then what they have seen from Malefor.

"Why are you astonished by that power, Terrance?"

The Earth dragon looks down at Tempest, whom has a smug grin after asking this question, as her spirited eyes see the colors of surprise in her new valet's aura.

"She's a _scared_ mother..." The young Wind dragoness continues, then pauses as the power of three other purple dragons fills the air with more Fury, and none of them as strong as the energy output from Danielle. "...and having lived as a dragon and a dragoness several times over, I can tell you there is an uncontrollable rage that a mom can quickly generate to protect her family."

* * *

"_Do you see now, Ignitus?" Odin remarks, as the former Fire Guardian continues to read from the smallest purple and gold book in his library. "Your race will thrive because of its good nature, not because of its power."_

_The blue dragon smiles wide as a comforting paw is placed upon his back._

"_It is why I put you through this_ test_."_

_The smile disappears on the dragon Chronicler's face, and quickly his eyes are up to his Guardian and Master._

"_The last time you rushed in and stopped time." Odin says calmly, reminding the Chronicler of the moment he saved Cynder's life, sending a ripple across time. _

_"In this instance, you watched, as you were meant to.. You learned that _your_ power is not the answer to end a conflict for you race."_

_Odin uses a soft paw to maneuver Ignitus' nose back to the book of Malefor, as the last few symbols begin glowing on the page. _

"_They have found the answer through friendship, and you will always have this moment in history to remind them, and yourself, that compassion and wisdom are the most powerful elements a dragon can posses."_

* * *

Spyro, Sparx and Malefor all balk at the strength Danielle has in her Icy Fury, feeling the power far exceeding the amount of Convexity they could muster, as well as its intensity. But they don't question it for long, adding their own Fury to the assault, driving the Raptorian even further back. However, with the knowledge of countless fights, all three know their attack is only enraging this larger opponent.

"CEASEFIRE!" Spyro barks out, noticing the ineffectiveness their power is having, as the King Raptor is backing away on his own. "HE IS ABSORBING ALL OF THE ENERGY!"

The moment the warning comes from Spyro's mouth, the large Raptor shows just how uninjured he is. An assault from his tail quickly takes the mid-sized Hero of Avalar off his feet, sending him across the north beach and into the charred forest behind.

"DAD!" Sparx cries with fear, as his father crashes into several burned out trees, taking them down as his fast momentum comes to a dead stop.

Sparx leaps at the Raptorian and using nothing but strength to levy his wrath, unloads upon the jaw of the large creature with a Rock solid paw. It does little to win the battle, but leaves a message the Raptor King understands.

However, after the shock of being struck so suddenly fades, the massive wingless drake returns the favor, striking Sparx with his paw, swatting him to the ground like an insignificant bug. The large Raptor then raises his huge leg, looking to stomp upon the smallest of the fighters he faces, but Malefor will not let that happen to his one time son.

Knowing the elemental portion of his attack will be useless, Malefor still uses a Comet Dash to push the Raptor back away from Sparx. However, as the main force of his large foot misses the young dragon's body, it does come down upon his right wing, snapping it in several places.

The pain-filled yelp from Sparx sends a chill down Malefor's spine, as well as Spyro, whom now pops up from where he fell.

"SPARX!" he yells, forcing his broken body back to work, then running as fast as he can to get to his son.

"I'm OK!" he grunts getting to his feet with the help of his father, and quickly backing away from the raging battle between Malefor and the Raptorian King.

"What are we gonna do here, Dad?" he asks with a great deal of pain in his voice, pausing as he draws his broken wing to his flank, then stumbling his first few words in agony as he continues. "He's..s alo..ot stronger than I was expecting. And we can't penetrate his scale armor with our elements."

"Then we get the hell out of here when we have the chance," Spyro replies, pointing his bloodied paw towards Sterno and Hydrick, as they lead the remaining dragons from the cave to the Dark Claw.

"That looks like the rest of them...so if we can just knock him on his ass again, then when get a move on ourselves!"

"NO!" a voice barks in Spyro's ears, scaring a little poo from the purple dragon, making him turn his head to look at the pure white eyes of the angry black and gold dragoness to his immediate left.

"HE IS _WEARING_ MY _**FATHER**_!"

The look in her eyes and the rage in her voice reminds the hero of his wife, and doing exactly what he would do if Cynder was face to face with him right now, Spyro quickly changes his mind.

"Ummm Okay!" he replies sheepishly, making Spax laugh as he hears the voice his father uses when backing down from his mother. "I guess we_ stay_ and kill him, _then_ we leave."

* * *

From above, remaining ever so silent in the night sky, Cynder watches the battle her husband and son continue to wage. Ready to pounce at a moments notice, the Spirit Elder stays back, keeping the odds in the dragons' favor, remaining airborne for support when needed.

It is not her call to remain out of the fight. It is her son and commander, whom made a simple gesture of his paw to his mother, asking her to oversee the battle with a more precise eye. However, Mom's patience for doing nothing, as two of her precious purple babies continue getting tossed around violently, is wearing very thin.

She then looks over to her other baby, her real baby, and watches as he emerges from the pirate ship every few moments, helping all of the refugees into the tightly cramped vessel. His aura shines like a beacon for her, as Malefor gives his very best for this first Skylander mission, especially with mom, dad, and big brother watching.

Then of course there is Mya, whom makes his aura jump even higher as she approaches his side.

"Is that all of them, Malefor?" the young red dragoness asks with a certain excitement, seeing the process of moving three hundred dragons during a battle has gone off without much of an issue.

Malefor just nods his head, as his attention leaves the refugees and focuses toward the fight. He can see his mom flying overhead, knowing she will be there to help as his big brother and father charge the Raptor King, yet this only settles him slightly.

"We have everyone on board! Why aren't they backing away?" He asks, just as Mya walks up beside him. His eyes then turn to hers, showing the concern he is starting to feel. "They can outrun that thing, so why are they trying to kill it?"

Mya shrugs without understanding, especially as her mother charges again, trying to rip this large Raptor apart with her bear claws.

"Because that beast deserves to die!"

The answer comes from her right side, startling the two dragons as they notice the small Skylander, Boomer, along with Jak and Daxter who now stroll up beside them. They too had been ordered by Sparx to stay back, making sure the refugees were taken care of first. However, this becomes a problem, as a loud mouthed ottsel says the wrong thing again, as usual.

"And because that jerk is wearing her father's dead body as armor!"

Daxter, whom stands on his partner's shoulder, is quickly smacked across the face.

"Idiot!" Jak remarks, staring at his sidekick with pure anger, then turning to watch as Mya powers up. "Why would you say something so stupid!? That's_ her _grandfather."

"Gamps?" Mya's voice starts off broken, but quickly intensifies as she focuses her eyes to see detail from nearly a quarter mile off, and the face that she remembers from her youth.

"HE'S WEARING _MY GAMPS..._ AS _**ARMOR**_!?"

Without control of her emotions, Mya goes to take off running, but Malefor is even quicker to stop the young dragoness from leaving.

"NO, MYA! You'll only get in the way!" he yells emphatically, using every last bit of his strength to keep her from getting involved in a fight that far exceeds their abilities. "Let my father and brother handle this."

Showing her rage far exceeds his ability to hold on, Mya rips her right arm from Malefor's grasp, replacing it on his muzzle to push him back. Then, demonstrating her superior ability to stand on two paws, like Malefor can himself, Mya rises up on her hind legs. Taking a hold of her smaller boyfriend's frame, she lifts him horizontally off the ground, then slams him back down to earth.

"_YOU_ ARE NOT GOING TO STOP ME!" she barks, her eyes now pure white and her scales as black as the night sky itself.

Malefor looks dead into this blank expression then gives the one he loves an ultimatum.

"If you don't listen to me... if you do this..." his eyes close tightly, unable to look at Mya while saying what he must, but he cannot stop from showing how much it hurts. "...then I'll know that what I say means _nothing_ to you."

Malefor, finally using his strength, yanks himself from under Mya's controlling grasp, and simply pulls her paws from his body.

"I'm sorry, Mya, but I will not be a part of _another _relationship... where I mean nothing." he begins to say, his voice breaking more and more with every syllable, and that is when Mya's paw is quickly around his muzzle again.

Such fear fills the young dragon's heart, as her claws sink into his face, believing she is ready to discard him, like the last dragoness he thought loved him. Now that it was no longer a convenience to be with the purple dragon she would leave him behind. However, feeling nothing but her strong grip, Malefor finally senses she is as afraid as he is, and more so as the first thought spills from her mind.

_But... you mean _everything_ to me._

Mya pulls Malefor to her chest, by his face, then wraps her arms around him tightly. Her actions now speaking louder than the thoughts of love that continue spewing uncontrollably, holding him to the point of suffocation.

"I'm sorry..." she whispers, and Malefor squeezes her just as tight to stop her from speaking.

"You don't need to be sorry..." he replies, looking upon the fight that continues to get more and more violent. "...cause I'm getting ready to disobey the ones I love as well."

Both turn to the battle between Raptorian King and the four black and gold dragons, watching with concern as their family fares poorly in the intense fight.

* * *

Even as young as he is, Sparx has seen countless battles in his life, and most of these fights coming before he even met his real father. Spending nearly eight years in a dark, hell-like realm, the young dragon learned to protect himself before learning to fly.

These lessons in defense were given by Malefor, as the Dark Master took his revenge upon Spyro, sending the hero's pregnant wife to met her former master in hell. He had hoped to destroy the purple dragon's spirit and take over a new puppet to rule Avalar, but that all back fired, and the Dark Master was thwarted by a partnership he would never have expected. A partnership that was only made possible by a powerful whelpling both Spyro and Malefor call son. _ (basically that's the first story in one paragraph)_

In those eight years, which only took five minutes in real time, Sparx saw a plethora of skills performed by his mentor and foster father. Skills that were honed over four million years, as the once immortal Malefor spent half a decade in this fast moving realm, struggling everyday to survive. His use of magic in all elements now equal a Guardian's power, and his physical strength is only bested by the largest Earth dragons.

But today, not believe what he is seeing, Sparx watches in horror as the Raptorian King easily tosses Malefor to the side without struggle, continuing a hard charge towards him.

_Oh no... _He says to himself, knowing his father was the first dragon the aggresive beast swatted off, then Danielle. Now with the largest purple dragon being moved from his path, and unable to get up with a variety of broken bones, Sparx can see his inevitable death coming swift.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" Cynder's voice scowls, as several shadow claws strike the beast from above. She lands before her son, and drives her tail blade into the Raptorian's chest, driving it partially into the scales that defend him.

The large creature's momentum drives it even further into his own chest, but it is not far enough to reach a vital spot and end the fight.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" the T-rex sized Raptor yells with great pain and rage in his voice, grasping Cynder by the tail, and pulling the blade from his chest. He then snaps the steel knife in half, startling the dark purple dragoness, as she thought breaking her tail blade to be impossible. The raptor then turns the blade towards Cynder and drives it toward her chest, however, he falls forward with the momentum of striking noting but a fading Shadow. Laying flat on his face, he watches her reappear under the small purple dragon to his immediate left, lifting him up in her arms, then taking flight to get away.

"I thought I told you to stay up in the air, Commander Cynder..." Sparx grunts out in pain, as his mother digs her claws into him to hold on tightly as then flay away fast. "...does that mean you are going to start disobeying my orders like you do Dad's!?"

Cynder just smiles, knowing her son is being sarcastic, and also cause she senses his injuries are only broken bones, and not hard to fix. She heals her first baby in a flash of Spiritual power and answer his question with a very sarcastic thought.

_I only disobey orders that make little sense..._ she says without speaking, opening her paws to let a healed Sparx take to the air himself. They both turn back to the fight, watching as Spyro gets up again, then charges this unstoppable foe one more time.

"...case in point!"

Sparx chuckles slightly, knowing his mother is so pissed right now, seeing the battle has not turned into a retreat. Especially after seeing everyone has now crammed onto the small pirate ship.

"Why are we still _here_, Sparx!?"

His purple eyes suddenly focus hard at his mother, and his voice becomes strong and confident.

"That bastard is wearing her father, Mom...and I would be doing the same thing if I saw him wearing Dad!"

Cynder balks, taking a moment to put herself in Danielle's position, then nods her head understanding why they continue a fight that looks impossible to win. She quickly gestures a paw toward the ground, however, before they can rejoin the fight, a loud pop startles them to look toward the pirate ship.

A second later, their eyes are drawn back to the Raptorian King when he suddenly bucks up violently and yelps in great pain.

"What in the world was..." mother and son say together, but before they can finish their thought, a second pop fills their ears, and the Raptor falls face first to the ground...dead.

* * *

Doing nothing but watching the fight, holding each other as their parents take a beating, young Malefor and Mya begin wondering if staying put is the right move.

"They cannot keep this up..." the youngest son of Spyro says, moving a step closer as his brother is flung to the ground hard.

Mya holds him tighter as Sparx yelps in pain.

"He is going to be fine, Malefor..." She says, pointing her paw toward the sky as Cynder streaks down like lightning. "...you Mom is already there!"

They stare at the large Raptor, whom seems compelled to take the smaller dragon out of the fight, as he pushes past Spyro and Danielle. Then with one powerful shove, brushes the largest Purple Dragon ever to live away like nothing.

Hoping to reduce the amount of opponents from four to three, the large Raptor King is startled from his charge as Cynder intervenes from above.

"We better get over there, now!" Malefor remarks, opening his wings to take flight.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU TWO!" Monsoon's voice calls out, and both dragons flinch at the sound of his thunderous voice.

Malefor becomes irate in a second, knowing as a Skylander, the Water Guardian has no authority over the newly appointed officer. Though, the moment he looks back, Malefor quickly notices that Monsoon is not yelling at them.

A polar bear, with a small black bear sitting on his back, runs up towards the two dragons at full speed.

"KISS MY HAIRY BUTT, WATER BALLOON!" Riven barks in return, gesturing a single digit from his right paw, while holding a large rifle and the reins of his best friend Tibbers with his left paw. "WE ARE TIED OF WAITING FOR THE REAL FIGHT TO COME TO US!"

Mya and Malefor sit slightly confused, especially as Tibbers slows his paws, coming to a stop only a few yards away; an optimal position to oversee the battle.

"I'm actually tired of watching this pathetic display of fighting from these dumb asses!" Tibbers remarks calmly, rising up on his hind legs, giving his best friend a better vantage being twelve feet off the ground.

Malefor grunts, getting the attention of the large bear, whom quickly bows and corrects himself.

"Sorry, young dragon..." he remarks, a smug grin upon his face. "...I mean dumb asses in the nicest way possible, but there is no other way for me to say it."

"It's true!" Riven continues, seeing the disagreeing look from both Malefor and Mya, then pointing the giant rifle he carries towards the fight. "That is pathetic..." he barks, seeing big Malefor get knocked down again. "...they don't even seem to realize how meaningless their efforts are, and yet they continue this battle."

"One of the _dragons_ he is _wearing_ is my _Grandfather_, You Jerks!"

Mya's voice is angered, yet broken with pain, and both Tibbers and Riven pause with an embarrassed look on their faces. However, only a second goes by before the charismatic black bear removes his foot from his mouth, and shows young Mya a smile.

"Then I say it's high time we end this!"

"Well, that's not gonna help!" Jak remarks, as Riven raises the long barreled gun that is taller than himself. Still standing with Boomer beside the two young dragons, the Skylander then shows off his trusty Peacemaker before explaining. "I hit him with at least a dozen energy bolts and nothing passes through that purple scaled armor, so save it!"

"Purple! Blue! Pink with Orange Pokka Dots! It's simple dragon's scale armor..." Riven remarks, while Tibbers hands him a small black clip for the rifle. However, before loading it into the bottom of this gun, Riven removes a single bullet and tosses it to Malefor. "...and _that_ will go through any dragon's scales."

Much like the crystal he keeps at home, the one his brother gave him to help him become immune to it's effects, the purple gem tipped bullet slightly burns Malefor's paw. He drops it to the ground, kicking it away from Mya and himself, as they quickly begin feeling the drain of their magic power.

"Why you sneaky bastard!" Daxter remarks with a smirk, seeing some of the ammo that he and Jak had confiscated was not destroyed. "You still have a few of those purple crystalbullets!?"

Riven, standing upon Tibber's shoulder, shows only half a smile to Daxter, as he looks down the long barrel of this gigantic bolt action rifle.

"I would never give up the only advantage I have in battle against the dragon race." he remarks, taking time to aim carefully, so not to hit an actual dragon.

"I mean...I'm not completely _stupid_!" He continues with a smug voice, they pauses dramatically before squeezing off a single shot.

The kickback from Tibbers' more powerful rifle blows Riven clear off the large Polar bear's shoulders, sending him crashing to the ground hard. Unable to hold on to the giant rifle as it recoils, the barrel flies back into the small bear's face and the bullet is sent wide of its intended target. It glances off the Raptorian King's cheek, then whizzes past Spyro's nose.

Tibbers, whom instantly begins laughing, calmly reaches down, picks up his trusty rifle and looks at his life long friend with an arrogant smirk.

"Nope...not _completely_!" he says with a much more sarcastic tone in his voice, then Tibbers becomes all business. The large white bear drops down to a knee, drawing his rifle up and aiming it in less than a second. From this point, not a single muscle moves on the massive bear's body as he gently squeezes the trigger, sending his shot straight and true.

A loud crackle of exploding gunpowder echoes several times in the night sky, yet the Raptorian King never hears a sound. In fact, only the muzzle flash of Tibbers' gun, which lasted less than a split second, is the last thing witnessed by the Raptorian King as he drops to the ground hard, neither seeing or hearing anything from that point on.

* * *

_As Malefor's eyes bare witness to history, so to do the eyes of Ignitus. A smile fills his muzzle, as the last few symbols of the dragon evacuation are entered on the page of the small purple and gold book in Cypher's paws. _

"_I don't know how can we repay you for this." the Dragon Chronicler says with a humbled voice. "You and your race have saved my friends..." _

"_No, Ignitus..." the former Lord of Pirate cuts in, and quickly a furry white paw is upon Ignitus' shoulder, grasping tightly with the arm he lost by an angered dragon. "...it is your race that will be the saviors of mine."_

_The large Polar bear looks upon the book of young Malefor in his paw, then a quick glance is give to big Malefor's book before he turns his eyes to the other dragon in the room._

"_I will use their knowledge to improve the race that I am still proud of." he says confidently, then recalling the vast memories of the former Chronicler, Kodiak, Cypher shows his master a very snide grin. "And I promise I will stay awake this time."_

_Odin simply smiles and nods his head to the white bear, then turns his attention to Ignitus._

"_I am proud of both of you." The Lord's voice is filled with praise, lifting the souls of both Ignitus and Cypher. However, before another word is spoken, the large blue dragon disappears. It startles them both as their master simply leaves, but as they go to question the thin air, God's voice continues._

"_I am going to take my leave now, as I no longer fear the ability of my newest Chroniclers. The two of you will find your way, of this I have no doubt."_

_A glow of light suddenly surrounds the white bear, and his Spirit is filled with an image of his brother in the future. A crown sits upon the Kodiak's head, and a proud nation kneels in respect before him._

"_He will need his brother to show him the way."_

_As Cypher's heart pounds, seeing a bright future for his race and his family, Ignitus is shown a different image, that of the purple and gold dragon that thinks of him as a father._

"_And you will be able to watch your family grow." he says, showing the Chronicler a moment in time that has yet to happen. _

_Ignitus heart also pounds as he sees himself standing side by side with Spyro, overlooking the city of New Warfang. _

"_You mean... I can go back!?" he asks with pure joy in his voice, as the futuristic image continues, showing him two Guardian friends whom he has longed to speak with. However, as Cyril and Volteer approach, the image suddenly freezes._

_"Just as long as you don't stop time...Again!"_

* * *

**So my friends, there you have it. I believe we win the unwinnable fights with the of help friends, even if those friends are made in battle. ****And as I battle for my health, and the urge to light a cigarette, I humbly look for my unsuspecting hero. **

**Now I have one more chapter to write for this long... long... long pair of Spyro stories, and then I think I shall stop. Half a million words about this _version_ of Spyro is enough. (you noticed the word version, cause I don't think I can stop writing about Spyro and Cynder) Oh and stay tuned****, cause The Dragon Games are still coming.**

**And if I do write another story... I promise it won't be this damn long. At least I hope not, I had a friggen heart attack and a stroke during the last one for cryin' out loud!**

**Please review**


	40. The Dragon Games

**Well, its been four years since I started this two part story, and in that time plenty of things have happened in my life. I believe in sharing, sooo...**

**I lost 131 lbs :) / I can also say that I found 45 of them, and put 'em right back where they came from. :(**

**I had a god job that I lost because they didn't want to pay me, then hired a person for less money...that I trained. / I now have a better job.**

**I _was_ a smoker (more than a pack a day), now I don't smoke. / It took a stroke and a heart attack to break the habit, so I don't suggest starting.**

**I dind't now how to rite; nor did I use punk-u-a-shen corektly! / I still don't have a complete grasp on English grammar, but I can spell a bit better.**

**I have two jerks on my block list / I have 40 followers, hundreds of fans, 200 reviews, and over 40,000 hits on my Spyro stuff alone. **

**I gained a few things in these few years, like ****Fans, Confidence, Intelligence, Imagination, Pride, a better Vocabulary, Typing Skills, 45 lbs...lol, and most importantly... a very good friend.**

**This last chapter is all about having fun, and to give you a vague idea of what the future will have to offer for our favorite purple dragon. ****Thank You to everyone that reviewed and gave their assistance to the writing of this story. A few names must be mentioned, as they have become the ones I look to for knowledge and support.**

**My sis..NotMarge. This story is in the garbage long ago without you.  
****Dragonmaster000. Learned a lot just from reading your stuff, but your critiques helped more than most.  
NightShade1712. Whom enjoyed my story enough to trust me with his character. And I hope I have not disappointed.  
HolyCross9. A devoted reviewer who gave me a push to keep going**

**Others including RZKtheDragon, JemDragons, Josh, and the many guests who took the time to say something...I do appreciate it**

**I'll stop babbling now, and let you enjoy this almost one-shot-like chapter that I like to call... **

* * *

**The Dragon Games**

The level of anticipation throughout the Valley of Avalar had grown for the extra month they were forced to wait, as the Eighteenth Annual Dragon Games were delayed for many reasons. Dozens of dragons needed the time to recuperate from their injuries, however, this was not the ultimate reason for postponing the annual event.

It was to be held on the day of the funeral for the Great Spirit Elder, Diamond, whom made sure these games were restarted after the fall of the Dark Master. They brought the world together, not unlike the way Spyro had done after the Destroyer made his little trip around the world. However, when the news spread of the elder's death, the games were put on hold as most found it inappropriate to play the day the popular old dragon was laid to rest.

On top of this, Avalar was still recovering from the incredible news of the three hundred and seven dragons that were rescued from another world, of which, one was actually given the vacant crown.

Now, as dozens of Avalarians stand outside the cave of Spyro and his family, painted in the purple and gold colors that represent the great dragon's team, this anticipation to play has turned to anger. Their shouts of rage and betrayal fill the home of their hero and neighbor of the Valley of Avalar, yet this doesn't stop a determined young dragon.

"They are gonna kill you, dude." Nick remarks, as Malefor continues smearing the blue paint of team Warfang upon his muzzle, covering the natural color of team Avalar that his father, mother, and brother have represented for eighteen years.

"I'm not afraid of them." he replies, then cowers as his father's voice is heard echoing throughout the cave.

"MALEFOR! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" he yells, then enters his son's room, knowing exactly where he is. His eyes meet with his youngest boy's, and his heart begins pounding hard seeing his son's chest and snout is now smeared in the blue of New Warfang.

"That's not funny, young dragon!"

"I'm gonna leave now." Nick says calmly.

As a good friend of the family, and coated in the purple and gold colors of Spyro, Nicholas knows it's time to leave and simply walks from the room. He holds his head high as the team captain gives him an encouraging gaze and a pat on the back side.

"Now! What in the world is that _crap_ all over your face, Malefor?" Spyro quips, snapping his attention back to his son.

"I was asked to change teams, Dad." he replies, then glances at the mirror in his room. Malefor carefully runs his paint-coated paw around his eyes, covering the last parts of his dad's purple color, then shows his father a smile in the reflection.

"Queen Danielle asked if I could switch teams, and I thought it would be a good idea to help our new Leader." he says calmly, then watches his dad roll his eyes.

He knows his father is thinking of a different reason, and a young dragoness that he would be able to play side by side with.

"I'm not doing it for_ that_ reason, Dad, but yes I am switching sides to play alongside Mya, cause I don't want her to feel overwhelmed during the games. I want her to relax and have fun, so she can be at her best...like _you_ did for _me_ when I played in my first games."

Spyro has nothing to say back, as his own teachings are returned word for word, keeping him silent with pride. However, another reason keeps this normally stoic dragon concerned.

"So, I guess _you_ are gonna be moving out now too!?" Spyro returns with a questioning tone, and quickly Malefor balks, looking at his father with a bit of anguish.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! Are you kicking me out of the house for _this_?" he says, not believing what he just heard, but seeing an odd seriousness in his father's eyes.

Spyro starts shaking his head no, as his reason to ask was more of a fear of his son leaving home like Sparx has done. He had been away for most of the last month, helping Mya and her mother get adjusted to the new city. However, before he can give that answer.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Cynder yells with complete disgust in her voice, quickly making her way into the front room of the cave. Her angered eyes lock upon her baby, coated from head to tail in the blue colors that represents Danielle's team. His aura, though, is bright and beautiful, and before she can say anything in anger, her baby reminds momma why he is her baby.

"Before you start yelling at me Mom...I love you. And before you think I did this because I only wanted to be with Mya... Which if you ask me is a good enough reason," Malefor pauses again to look in the mirror, touching up a spot of missing paint, removing the last purple scale on his face. He then smiles at himself before returning his eyes to his mother, his aura remaining strong for her to see how sure he is of this decision.

"..I can tell you the answer is _no_." Malefor continues, approaching his mom with confident strides, then sitting before her with a proud smile.

"I am wearing these _terrible _colors because of _you_."

"Oh really!" Cynder replies, her eyes rolling several times before returning to her son's. "I wanna hear how _you_ can blame _this _on _me_."

Malefor smugly grins and answers in less than a heartbeat.

"As Spirit Elder, did you not decree that if we could help the new comers adjust to life on Avalar, that it would be a way to show our _spirit_. And as _your_ son, it would have looked really bad if I said no when our new Queen asked if I could help her team. You know, since none of them have experience in the Dragon Games."

Cynder's paw is up quickly, stopping her son from saying another word.

"Wait a damn minute! _Danielle_... a powerful and perfectly capable dragoness asked _you_ to be on _her_ team, because she needed an experienced _ten-__year-old_ to show her how use _elements_?"

His mother's voice is drenched in rhetoric and Malefor suddenly feels a bit uneasy as the last of Cynder's brightly colored aura disappears.

Spyro quickly lays a gentle wing upon his wife's back, hoping to calm her down, as she begins to shutter with rage. However, "Easy sweetheart.", is all the purple dragon can say before Cynder blows her top.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! SHE IS SUCH A CHEATER!" the now purple and gold coated dragoness hollers angrily, as her competitive side shows itself full force. She looks at her husband, pausing for a moment to find any reason to keep yelling, because deep down inside, Cynder knows it was the right thing for her son to do.

"WELL!" she finally grunts, making her husband balk as Cynder now looks to him for a reason to be angry.

"Well what!?" Spyro returns, looking down proudly at his boy, then back to his raging wife. "I'm not getting involved in _this_, cause... I think he's right."

Malefor's smile immediately lights the room and Cynder's shutter gets a little stronger. Her anger begins to consume her until Spyro uses his wing to pull her close to him.

"Easy Babe, it's only a game..." he begins to say, and Cynder quickly pushes him back.

"No Spyro! This is _war_!" She barks angrily, then looks down at her darling sweet beloved little baby.

"I am going to smear that blue paint on your face all over the arena floor, you little traitor."

Cynder's eyes flash white and she sits down on her hind quarters, flicking her repaired tail-blade before her son's eyes.

"And know that only because you sacrificed your sword for your mother with I give you two minutes to get your crap together and get out of my house."

Cynder then drops the tip of the blade into the ground, spiking it an inch from the small beam of light that seeps through the roof of Malefor's room. She grimaces slightly as her tail is still a bit tender from a delicate surgery to remove the broken blade.

"What!?" Malefor quips, staring at his mom in shock as she suddenly crosses her arms and becomes silent, staring at the small light that creeps towards her bladed tail. He then looks at his father, whom does what he should.

Helps his son, while standing by his wife's side in the argument

"What are you looking at me for, Malefor! Get your crap and get out of here, before she tells_ me _to throw you out!"

The young dragon stares at his dad with shock, then looks down at the light that continues moving towards his mom's tail blade. Having lived in this room his entire life, Malefor knows he's got about a minute and thirty seven seconds left, and that is when it strikes him.

"You really want me to pack my entire life up in a minute and a half, Mom?"

His voice makes Cynder break, and she finally looks at her boy without the blinding rage. Her spirited eyes can see the depression that takes over his aura and hears the fear in his heart as he thinks she is trowing him out for good.

She quickly makes her son realize Mommy is not _mad_ at him.

"Oh no, Baby...you _will_ be coming back home tonight," she replies, placing a soft paw upon her son's head, showing him how much she really misses him. And that she is only angry cause mom really wanted to play in the games with her son. In fact, Cynder makes sure he understands this well.

"Then you are going to stay in this room for two weeks...Cause you are so incredibly friggen grounded!"

Malefor smirks at his mother, seeing the love she still has for her boy, even if he is going to have to sit in his room for a week or two. "That's fair, Mom!" he blurts out, knowing his father and mother would make good company for his short sentence.

He leaps up and kisses his mother on the cheek, before charging to the corner of his room. The young dragon tosses a few things around before grasping a small satchel of mushrooms he had stashed from his father, whose eyes now open wide.

"Hey! How long have you been stashing those, you little Son of a..." Spyro stops, then looks at his wife, whom stares at her husband.

"Son of a _what_, Sweetheart?"

Spyro gulps his saliva to give himself a moment, then quickly back pedals.

"I was going to say beautiful... spirited... wonderfully _forgiving_ dragoness."

Malefor stops his feet, rolls his eyes at his father, then continues to gather a few more things. Mom rolls her eyes at Dad as well, but then shows him a smile before returning her undivided attention to her baby, proud of him for standing up for what he wanted, especially to mom and dad.

"Thirty seconds left!" Cynder suddenly calls out, as the small beam of light gets closer to her new tail blade, making her son move a little faster.

Malefor recklessly bags several item into another satchel, then flips it over his shoulder carefully, so not to ruin the barely dried paint on his back. He then grasps the sword his father replaced, and though it is nothing like the one that now adorns his mother's tail, it is a very worthy blade. In fact, it is the same one he was gawking at before his father showed him his real present, the special hilt now attached to this magnificent sword.

With only seconds to spare the young son of Spyro and Cynder clips the sheath to the strap of this second satchel, then makes his way to the exit. He stops between his mom and dad, looking up at his father first with a wide grin. He removes the smaller satchel of mushrooms from his neck, and takes a single one for himself.

"Here Dad, I want you to have these for buying my new sword," he says, knowing a true replacement is only a few months from completion. "you really didn't have to do that."

"Yes I did, Buddy. I knew you needed a sword for the games." Spyro says, smiling wide at his boy. He then looks at the satchel of mushrooms, and smiles a bit wider "But I will take these as payment if you_ insist_."

Cynder wants to smack her husband upon the back of his head, but for some reason finds herself loving him more for the way he acts to his child. She can see the bond between them is completely unbreakable, as the aura of both dragons begin swirling together.

She finds herself overcome by this simple gesture and suddenly feels bad about the way she was acting, especially when his joy-filled purple eyes father and meet hers.

"Thanks for understanding, Mom...and I love you so much." he says, crushing her even further. That is until his eyes flash white and his smile changes to a snide grin of arrogance.

"But I'm gonna kick your butt out there today!"

* * *

Standing upon the bridge of the newly christened pirate cruiser, The Dragon Wing, and with an enthusiastic pair of purple eyes on the view screen before him, Sparx can barely contain his excitement.

"Thank the Ancestors...We made it." he says with a deep resounding relief, seeing Avalar in the large viewer and knowing he has arrived home in time.

He then looks back at Riven, showing the small Black Bear how lucky he is, as it was the former Lord of Pirates whom suggested Sparx come to Conderoga for a celebration. And though the party went well, honoring the dragons with the newest flagship of the Conderogan fleet, strengthening respect between races, the first born son of Spyro was left stranded in the Outer Realms for nearly two weeks.

"I knew we would!" Riven replies, his voice totally unconvincing, as well as the fake smile on his face.

Sparx rolls his eyes at the small bear, but takes it all in stride. His anger fades fast, as excitement and enthusiasm return with every approaching moment.

"As long as I get a chance to play with my brother in the games, I guess it doesn't matter if we cut it close."

Suddenly the ship's communicator sounds an alarm, and a young bear turns to look upon his captain.

"Lord Riven, we are being hailed by the Avalarian Queen herself... asking our intentions."

The small Black bear looks at Sparx while answering the question.

"Let her majesty know we are returning the newest _ambassador _to Conderoga, and if possible, would appreciate an audience with her highness, as we have been asked by King Damian to establish a dialogue for trade."

A simple nod is given by the young brown bear, whom quickly turns to his panel and sends the message given.

"Ambassador?" Sparx says with a questioning tone, as he was never told anything about this title until now.

"Well it's not yet official..." the small bear replies with a grin, knowing this is one of Damian's first decrees in the package he has sent to the dragon elders. Riven holds up the scroll, showing it to his newest friend. "...but it is pretty much a done deal, as long as they agree to our trade terms...and of course, if you _accept_."

"It would be my honor." Sparx bows in appreciation, but Riven puts a paw out and stops him from lowering his head.

"Please, Ambassador..." the small bear remarks, whilst genuflecting to the two toned purple dragon. "..._I_ bow to _you_."

"I'm gonna enjoy this..." Sparx begins to say, when suddenly the large view screen takes their attention as it fills with a different picture, that of a smiling blue and white necked dragoness.

"Master Sparx... Hello..." she says, then looks away from the camera. "Can they hear me?"

Sparx and Riven begin laughing for a second, as Danielle's naivety with electronics still shows after only a month of living upon Avalar.

"We can hear you, Your Majesty!" Sparx returns, bowing to his newest queen and quickly her focus is back to him

"Oh...I hate this stuff!" She replies with an embarrassed tone in her voice, then returns her smiling face to the son of Spyro.

"Listen, If your looking to land within the city limits, you can't right now, Master Sparx..." Danielle replies, then pauses to glance at a small clipboard. "In fact...there is nowhere to put that huge ship down in the entire city... it is completely filled with spectators filing into the arena."

"That's not necessary, as we will be putting the Dragon's Wing down in the Valley of Avalar until the games are over. However, Captain Riven was hoping to speak with you before the games to discuss a certain..._favor_."

Danielle turns her head slightly to the side, suddenly uneasy by the gaze from Sparx's eyes.

"What _kind _of favor?" she asks with suspicion in her voice, already knowing that look in his familiar purple gaze. His eyes remind her of Spyro's and Malefor's eyes, of her father's and her daughter's, of her own. Now, even through the view screen of this dreadful technology stuff, Danielle can see that look she understands.

"Why do I suddenly feel nauseous, Master Sparx?"

The young dragon smirks, seeing the same reaction Danielle gave when she was asked to take the throne.

"I assure you, Your Majesty, it's _nothing_." he remarks, his voice only getting more suspicious, tuning a knife in Danielle's stomach.

"Oh yeah! Well, I am wearing your last _nothing..._" she says tapping the gold crown that now resides upon her head, and only a day after she and her friends had returned home to the Dragon Realms.

"...And I am still not sure why."

"I don't have time to explain it_ all _again, Highness, but when Malefor refused to retake the throne, he suggested you would be next in line behind him. And _your_ king, Master Hydrick, said since you never actually _died_...technically you never lost_ your_ crown."

A wide smile fills his face, as Danielle simply rolls her eyes and gestures a paw at him to stop talking. Sparx, seeing her then shake her head back and forth and look to the sky, quickly recalls why he, and everyone involved with the decision to make Danielle the new Queen of Avalar, was happy with the choice.

"Now I would love to discuss more politics with our new ruler, but my friend here would like to ask you this favor." Sparx turns to his new friend, whom suddenly becomes humbled and kneels before the view screen.

"Your Majesty, I was hoping that some of our athletes would get a chance to participate in these games we have heard so much about from our friend here."

Danielle is shocked to her core, hearing a request that is something as simple as asking for permission to play. And since there have already been games designed to involve the other inhabitants of Avalar, in her mind, this request is an easy one to fulfill.

"Well of course you can!" she says with a confident smile and quickly a voice is heard from beside her.

"NO! _You_ can't do _that,_ Your Royal Highness." Tristan argues, as he stands by the one he must protect with his life, and is now having second thoughts about his job.

"A race from another _world_ cannot play in our sacred games, especially _these_ worthless pirates!"

His tone is more taunting than rage-filled, and Riven quickly fires a strong look at the one time Dragonslayer. However, the queen takes care of his anger, cracking the old wolf in the back of the head with her tail.

"That was rude! And also _wrong_!" She barks at Tristan, whom now gives her a very annoyed gaze. His little tantrum does little to discourage the queen from her decree.

"I said they can play..." she grunts, then uses the same tail she cracked Tristan with, to adjust the crown that moved ever so slightly on her head. "...and that is that...understood!"

"See I told you we picked the right dragon to be queen!" Sparx remarks, as he sits back and watches from orbit, another good back and forth session from Danielle and Tristan. However, it actually hurts the old wolf to hear this, as he has always favored tradition. His voice shows the passion of what he believes, cracking several times when he tries to raise it up higher than he can muster

"But it has already been argued on several occasions in the past, Queen Danielle, and even _Diamond_ said no! These games are for _Avalarians_ only..." He returns angrily, this time staring at Sparx to show his raging eyes.

"But I am_ Raptorian_, Tristan, and have lived in the Conderoga System for the past six years." Danielle's voice pulls the old hermit's eyes from Sparx to her. "So am _I_ allowed to play?"

The very old gray faced cheetah blush with frustrations as her answer gives him no recourse.

"You know what I'm talking about, Queen Danielle!" He retorts, rolling his own eyes at the new ruler of Avalar, especially as she continues to show him a stupid grin. "It's not the same thing, you came from this world. You are a descendant of the Kings of the past, and now you are an Avalarian. This is your home!"

"You know that I haven't even been able to move into the dwelling they built for Mya and Myself, Tristan..." Danielle cuts in, pointing at a small chamber connected to the Throne room. She stands up on her hind legs to extenuate her height and size. "...and I sleep in that tiny little closet over there, so I am not feeling the whole _home_ thing yet!"

Again the white faced cheetah stares at her blankly, unable to answer for a few seconds.

"Whatever, Your highness..." he finally barks to release his stress. "...the Skylanders have been asking every year for the past decade, and have been unable to play..."

"Until this year, you old cat!" another voice suddenly calls out, and both Queen and servant turn their attention to the opening door.

Total disbelief fill the eyes of Tristan, as a _black_ hedgehog strolls in, his frame still glistening from the paint sprayed on his normally blue body.

"What the Fu..."

Sonic is across the room in a flash, his white gloved hand stifling the potty-mouthed bodyguard before using _that_ word.

"Hey, there are women and _children_ here!"

With he and Danielle the only ones in the room, Tristan's annoyed eyes say everything, but still Sonic moves his hand allowing the old cheetah a chance to speak.

"I'm not a child you over sized rodent! And why on Odin's green Avalar are you decked out in Titan's Point colors?" he asks, baffled by this sudden change in the rules, and is answered by the largest member of the group that the black hedgehog proceeded.

"Because Sonic decided to play for the _winners!"_

His body, as massive as it is, was already ominous in purple and gold, but now Malefor looks stone cold scary bathed in jet black paint. Several other black dragons stroll in behind the former King, including the reason the team is painted black in the first place.

"The Shadow Clan knows how to recruit to win, old feline." their leader Nightshade remarks with a confident voice, staring at the gray cheetah with a very snide grin. "Now you kitty cats will finally lose the speed trials." The young black and gray dragon then places a paw upon the flank of his other new acquisition, and a huge smile fills his face. "And Spyro and his sons will find out what pure power really is."

"You willing to back _that crap_ up with anything of value!?"

Sparx's voice startles Nightshade, as he never knew his friend was listening in from the viewer, and quickly the Shadow dragon runs over to the communicator.

"SPARX! You made it back in time...that's great!" he says, the joy in his voice and genuineness of his grin becoming more and more apparent. "Now I won't hear any _complaining_ from your father and your little brother when Titan's Point pounds the Valley of Avalar into salt this year!"

"You talk a good game, Shade, but I'm not worried." the older son of Spyro replies, gesturing a single paw at the screen without cares. "My baby brother is so pumped up for the games this year, just to impress his little girlfriend, that the Valley of Avalar has no chance of losin..."

Sparx suddenly pauses, puts the paw he has in the air over his mouth, then stares at Danielle with a little concern.

"Yeesh! Is Mya standing there with you!?"

With a smirk and a quick gesture of her head back and forth, Sparx relaxes, thankful he didn't embarrass his brother with that statement.

However...

"I'm here _now,_ Master Sparx!"

Danielle also jumps as Mya walks into the room, following the all black team of Titan's Point, though her scales are now coated in her mother's light blue color. The new Queen can see the look of confusion in her daughter's reddish purple eyes and before she can say a single word to stop her child, Mya opens her mouth to express this confusion.

"And I thought your brother was going to be playing for _our _team."

"WHAT!?"

* * *

A steady stream of tears continue falling from his eyes, as he looks upon his younger brother with such pride. The green dye he had coating his fur, now following the path of water works, showing off his emotional state to his now completely white haired brother.

"Are you alright, Slate?" Fang asks, seeing the two green puddles forming on the ground at his feet, and the line of tears that continually feed them.

The older wolf can only nod his head as his mouth just won't cooperate.

"FANG!"

The loud voice startles both brothers, and they turn their attention to the large dragon that enters the room. With his normally green and orange body coated in white and black stripes, it is his brown eyes and bulbous nose that are now very familiar to the brothers.

"We don't have all day, damn it!"

His voice is strong and commanding as he scowls with the same tone that kept a young wolf grounded on a balcony, but it is a voice this now proud pup knows as comforting.

"Sorry, Poppa Cobalt!" the youngest of two wolves remarks with a genuine tone, using a name he has had no issue with using toward the Earth dragon that saved his life. Also, because he adopted Fang and Slate into his home, allowing them a chance to redeem themselves.

This large earth dragon then takes a paw to the smaller white wolf, dragging it straight drown his back.

Smearing three black lines across his white fur, the massive drake quickly stripes Fang like himself.

"We officials have the hardest job, making sure the arena is ready for a fair fight between the races." Cobalt speaks with pride and Fang stands at attention looking up at the white dragon with eyes his brother hasn't seen him show in years.

They are filled with ambition and purpose.

"I just wanted to say good luck to my brother before we left for the arena, Sir." Fang replies, then returns his eyes to Slate's. "And to tell him, I no longer feel ashamed of who I am."

The small green puddles under Slate's eyes increase and Fang simply smiles, pats his brother on the shoulder, and turns to the door.

"Good luck, Slate. I love you big bro..." he says, then stops and shows his sibling a very smug grin. "...but don't try taking that short cut through the Forbidden Forest again this year, cause I will disqualify your ass when I spot you!"

Cobalt's eyes open wide and suddenly lock upon last years shocking bronze medalist in the 40K Steeplechase. He stutters for a moment, hearing this wolf illegally passed through the thickest part of the dense forest faster than most whom had to run around it, and without getting caught.

"Wait a minute! You ran through _that_ part of the forest in _ten_ minutes!?"

Slates eyes open wide as his brother literally throws him under the bus.

"No I didn't! Fang you're a jerk!" he says emphatically, and Cobalt's eyes narrow with a gaze of anger.

"Don't lie to me, Boy...cause you're terrible at it!"

Fang steps forward, pushing his brother even further under the wheels of this bus.

"He actually ran through there in eleven and a half minutes, but that's cause he didn't take the route _I_ showed him, and _Magellan_ here got lost," he grunts, then looks up at his new step father and smiles "because if he did it_ right_, Cynder and Spyro would have _lost_ to a _wolf_."

Slate begins to raise a paw, readying to smack his brother across the face, however, the young wolf decides to share why he just said this.

"And if that happened, things would have gone different in my life, and I probably would have never done the terrible stuff I did to hurt you."

Fang again pauses recalling the pain he and his brother caused this large Earth dragon, and many more. However, he quickly raises his chin up, looking proudly at his future and the home he and his brother have called their own for the past month.

"But I also would have never met _you_, and once again have the opportunity to call someone, _father_."

Cobalt is stunned by this confession, becoming even more proud of the two grave robbers he decided to defend. He took them in as his own, allowing this old war battled dragon a chance at having the children he never had a chance to.

His brother was his only family, and after losing him, it was like losing the one member he had left. But now hearing this young wolf has accepted him, a valuable piece he had lost has finally returned. The large white and black striped dragon looks up at a picture of himself and his young brother and begins to cry.

Fang quickly turns to his brother with fear in his eyes, wondering what he just said that was so wrong. However, that fear is taken as Cobalt scoops his adopted boy up in one paw, his brother in the other, then leaps out of the cave in which they live.

Nothing is said, because it didn't need to be, as just the soft embrace up to his chest was enough to show both Slate and Fang they are not in trouble. The large dragon quickly swoops down the side of his mountain to a group of Avalarians, all of whom are now coated in the same green of the Town Square's main structure.

Cobalt touches down, placing Slate on the ground by several of the contenders in the games, but still says nothing for a moment, as his emotions are flowing stronger than his voice.

However, as a simple jeer to Slate's appearance is heard, the large Earth dragon's voice returns strong.

"WHO DID THAT!?" he barks and several talons and paws are quickly pointed upon the culprit, whom backs up a step.

Cobalt takes a step towards the decent sized green dragon, but his oldest boy holds him with a simple paw.

"No_ Pop_, I got this!" he says, and Cobalt looks down at his confident son.

"_You_ got this!?" The large fire dragon quips, snorting a ring of smoke from both nostrils, showing his anger.

This draws Cobalt's attention again, however, Slate simply answers.

"Yeah!"

Still showing no fear, the teenaged wolf looks at his teammates, whom all show concern with this sudden showdown.

"Cause no one else here has got a chance in hell of beating Spyro or Cynder in the Steeplechase 40!" Slate then looks up at the large fire breathing green dragon, knowing this drake is the mayor of his new hometown. "And _I_ do, Master Flame...so, _you _won't do _anything_ about it, cause you _want_ me to win the first gold medal for Ashton!"

"Ash..._town_!" The large green dragon grumbles, looking down at the small wolf with more anger...until

"Whatever _you_ call it...I now call it _my_ home!" he says adamantly, then looks back at the two white painted members of his family, showing them a smile as wide as can be. "And I will not allow_ anyone_ to take that from me...not even _you_, Sir."

Slates eyes don't break as he returns his gaze to the dragon whom could crush him with a single paw. And though Cobalt stands behind him, whom could crush Flame with a single paw, the small wolf remains poised with his own conviction.

A quick laugh is given and the large green coated fire breather quickly backs down.

"If _you _beat Spyro and Cynder, or any of his family for the gold medal, then I will personally stand up for your grave robbing ass _myself_!"

Cobalt grunts angrily as Flame continues slurring his adopted son, yet Slate shows no anger.

"I will enjoy making you _honor_ that bet, Sir." he smugly states, then smiles as the large dragon shows a fearful gaze. However, from behind, a young brother shows he is also ready to do his duty in the Games.

"You better not cut through the forest again, Slate..." Fang states, his voice full of conviction. The white and black striped wolf walks up to his brother, staring him dead in the eye the whole way "...I _will_ disqualify you if I see you taking the path Dad showed us."

With the same arrogance he was returning to an irate green coated dragon, Slate answers his little brother.

"It's not the _only_ path through the forest, my _brightly_ colored brother," the green wolf looks down at himself, then back at his sibling. "and good luck _seeing_ me as I run the same wrong path you don't know about...only much faster now."

Cobalt walks up to his boys, a scowl on his face for his oldest.

"Are you literally telling us you are going to _cheat_?"

"Yup!" Slate retorts, nodding his head up and down with the same arrogant grin for his new dad. "And there isn't a damn thing you can do about it, pop...trust me about that."

A second or two passes before Cobalt's fangs are shown with an arrogant smirk, just like the one on Slate's face.

"Then good luck, my boy! I will relish the challenge of catching you _myself_. And, if I do see you in the Forbidden Forest..." Cobalt scoops his other son up in his paws then spreads out his massive wings. A single heavy thrust is given and quickly the Earth dragon is up. "...I am going to _ground_ your ass for a month...after I get done _tanning_ it."

Slate's smile leaves his face and Cobalt's only gets wider. The large dragon quickly flies off leaving a concerned green wolf with his teammates.

"So, are you still going to risk your _ass_ for us?" Flame asks sarcastically, drawing Slate's eyes from his brother and foster father. The look of fear is there, but buried deep within, and this large fire dragon quickly sees the determination of a brave soul.

Slate then looks upon the diverse faces of his new team.

"I have risked _everything_ once before for money...and it almost cost me my _family_. " he says, looking back up at his brother, whose eyes remain focused down upon him.

"Now I am only risking_ my_ ass, and believe me...I have taken a beating before." Slate's eyes are back to his team, as the white dragon carrying his brother leaves sight. "This is for pride, and I am willing to take another butt kicking if it helps my fr...iends."

He says that last word with little confidence, and is quickly given a reason to feel nervous as the leader of this team becomes angry.

"No one here is your _friend_!" he says, stomping his front paws on the ground before walking away. However, before the head of Ashtown can leave the group.

"That's not fair!" several bark out, drawing Flame's attention back to the green team, whom show their leader anger in his attitude.

"He is on _our_ team, Master Flame!" a young Manweresmall continues for the group, reciting the rules for the first games he has ever participated in. "Even I know that is wrong to say, especially today!"

"NO!" Slate cuts in, knowing Flame is also a family member of someone he and his brother desecrated. "I didn't mean to say friend."

"Stop, Slate." Flame retorts, his voice soft and somber, knowing he is wrong. "The young master is right."

He knows the rules Diamond had laid out years ago, and the reason these games are always successful. He has made many friends during the games, including a dark purple and scarlet red dragoness whom he never thought he could forgive.

"For the day, you are my_ teammate_..." he says, strolling up to the shuttering wolf, and extending a paw. "...maybe by the end, you can say_ friend_."

The pressure he puts on Slate's front foot is overwhelming, yet the young wolf doesn't make a peep, just shaking the paw of his teammate. However, after a few prolonged seconds.

"I need the use of that paw, Flame!"

* * *

Young Malefor couldn't believe how easily his mother accepted his changing teams. In fact, she even allowed him to have some of the breakfast she had made for her entire team, though he was forced to eat by himself.

He had been given the silent treatment from everyone, as instructed by Cynder, making him feel a bit embarrassed the whole time. But nonetheless, she allowed him to stay and eat. And even more shockingly, said he could fly with the group to the city.

Now as he flies solo, no closer than the fifty yards he was told to stay back, Malefor can still see his mom looking back to her baby, a smile on her face every time she looks in his direction. He remains confident in what he is doing with a happiness that keeps a wide smile upon his face. That's until the Dragon's Wing clears the ridge a mile away, then stops dead in the path of this massive entourage.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE, DAD!?" Sparx yells, practically ripping the door from the ship as he disembarks, then flying before his parents. Malefor becomes terrified the moment his mom turns and points him out with a smile. And before he can take off, his brother snaps like lightning before him.

A strong paw is placed upon the younger dragon's shoulder, holding him put, forcing him to look his very aggravated brother in the eyes.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN ARE YOU DOING IN _WARFANG'S_ COLORS, YOU NO GOOD WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A _PURPLE_ DRAGON?"

Malefor cannot help but chuckle, as his brother begins shuttering from his anger.

"Wow...you _are_ pissed at me!"

Sparx eyes flash white then back to purple before answering.

"YOU THINK!"

"Hey!" Spyro barks back at his boys, then looks towards the city. "Argue along the way, we don't have time for this!"

Both brothers nod their heads, then stare at each other. They remain silent for a few moments as the group begins heading north, towards New Warfang. However, it takes only a few hundred yards of flying next to his traitorous brother for Sparx to lose control again.

"Are you _serious_ with this, Dude!?"

Malefor stops, allowing the group to continue without them, so he can explain himself to his best friend in the world.

"How do you think I felt when you left, and I didn't have you on my team for the last two years, Sparx?" he says, suddenly making his brother feel the guilt, as he was away with the Skylanders for that time. "You could have come home and played in the games, but you didn't, and now you'll understand how I felt...TWICE!"

Young Malefor leaves Sparx hovering alone, as he returns to his spot fifty yards behind the group. Soon, after the guilt wears off, he is rejoined by his big brother.

"I deserved that." Sparx says, looking at his brother in blue and suddenly feeling sorry for himself, knowing he will not get a chance to play alongside him for a third year.

"I screwed up those last two years, and I really wanted to make it up to you in these games." Sparx continues with a deep somberness in his voice that makes his brother feel the same sadness. "I just wanted to make things right between us, Mal."

Malefor stops again, making his brother hold his flight.

"There is nothing _wrong _between us, Sparx. You're my _brother_...I _love_ you, and _that_ is _that_." Malefor speaks with a certainty in his voice that quickly eases the older of two siblings. "We will have our day together in the arena, only we will be opposing one another...which is kinda cool."

Sparx shows a slight smile hearing his brother's voice so calm, so collected.

"Your the best!" he says, grasping Malefor from the sky, and hugging his little brother tightly. However, Malefor is fast to push him away, showing complete anguish as he sees all the blue paint smeared upon Sparx's gold chest.

"Damnit! You Jerk! It took forty five minutes to cover myself in this stupid color." he blurts out in terror, looking at all the streaks of purple and gold that now cut through his blue body. He then looks up at his big brother, practically ready to cry. "I don't have time to go back home and do it again!"

Sparx quickly clamps his paw upon Malefor's muzzle, stopping his brother from becoming upset for no good reason.

"I'll pay for a professional coating,_ Little_ Buddy..." he replies, looking at the crappy job his baby brother did by paw, showing Malefor a look of near disgust. "...and this paint job will stay on for more than five minutes."

Malefor's eyes still show anger and he remains motionless, with the exception of his wings, waiting for his big brother to release his mouth.

"Stop calling me _little_, Sparx. Or I swear, I am going to _hurt _you."

Malefor's tone of voice rings in his big brother's heart, hearing the defiant playfulness he has missed for years.

"I'm sorry, _Tiny_...did you say something?" Sparx replies, lowering his head down to his brother, and smugly smiling in his face.

"I cudn't hear you wiff dat widdle voice of yours!"

Malefor's eyes flash white then return to normal.

"Oohhhh. I'm gonna friggen kick your ass today in the arena." he grumbles angrily, taking off in the direction the others went as they disappear from view.

The two are quickly able to catch up to the group of dragons, as they lumber carrying those who have no wings. Flying side by side, they hold up fifty yards back, and continue their banter.

"So! Malefor! Are you gonna be able to _concentrate_ with Mya wagging that cute little tail around..."

The younger brother stops again, and so does Sparx, a wide grin on his face. However, as his little brother simply takes a few breaths to compose himself, the older sibling becomes a bit concerned. He has never seen Malefor take a moment to think, and Sparx suddenly realize his little brother has grown quite a bit

"At least I got a girlfriend to celebrate with..." he says with pure arrogance, then flies over to the dragon twice his size, getting face to face. "...and she likes to kiss me when she's excited."

Sparx is dumbfounded as his brother continues in a voice that smells of pure machismo.

"Do you want to know how _fiery_ her kisses are?" he remarks, raising and lowering his brow, then taking a cleansing breath before looking to the group ahead.

"We'll at least you got _mom_ and _dad_ to celebrate with."

Sparx is crushed as his little brother slams him then leaves without another word. He sits there hovering for a moment, allowing Malefor to feel better and better every second that comment keeps his big brother thinking for a retort.

However, Sparx comes up with nothing, and proves it as he flies up to his brother quietly.

After a moment of silence; uncomfortable for Sparx, but pure joy for Malefor, the old brother finally speaks.

"Ouch."

Malefor stops again, forcing his brother to hold as well.

"_Ouch_!?" the younger of two quips, stunned his brother had nothing to comeback with, then suddenly feeling bad. "I didn't mean to..."

Sparx again grasps his brother's nose, keeping him from talking.

"Stop it! That was a good _one_, I had nothing except another _little_ _brother_ joke..." Sparx says, keeping Malefor's mouth shut as he gets angry, allowing him to hear the most important part of his comment.

"...but I don't think you are so _little_ anymore, Buddy. In fact, I think you are one of the _biggest_ dragons I know."

Sparx releases his brother's nose and quickly takes off towards the group, leaving Malefor alone, wondering if what he just heard was real.

A wide smile slowly crosses the smeared blue nose of a stunned dragon, and quickly he is by his brother's side again.

They say nothing for a mile or so, content just to be flying together again. However, as brothers, a mile is as far as they go before continuing their banter.

"So, you think I'm grown up now..." Malefor says, and Sparx quickly answers sarcastically.

"Well, as grown up as the_ baby_ of the family can be."

Malefor stops again and Sparx starts laughing. In less than a second he is pounced from behind by his little brother, driving both dragons down into the forest below.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT ALREADY!" Spyro yells from above, watching with embarrassment as his kids roll around on the ground like idiots. "Your brother is going to play for Warfang, and that's that!"

On the other hand, with the ability to see their auras, Cynder can tell they are not fighting, as both of her boys shine with joyfully bright colors of spiritual energy.

Mom just smiles at her husband, then hands him the purple and gold coated Manweresmall she was carrying.

"Hold on to Mason for me, Sweetheart, I am going to talk to our kids for a moment."

Spyro gulps his saliva, suddenly feeling bad for his boys, especially as Cynder drops from the sky like she is hunting prey.

"Poor bastards." the old Manweresmall remarks, quickly agreed to by Spyro. Both Sparx and Malefor come to the same conclusion as well, seeing their mother stream down from the group at breakneck speed.

"What is going on here!?" she grunts as her hind paws hit the ground hard, her eyes focused sharply upon her children. "I know you are not fighting about not playing together, right!?"

"No, Mom...we weren't fighting about that." they both say in unison, worried as Cynder does her best to hold her emotions in check, showing a look of disgust and a dark aura.

"Why don't you just go on ahead now Malefor, and Sparx you stay here!"

The young dragon, now marbled in smeared blue paint, looks at his brother for support.

"But I need Sparx's help to..."

"NOW! MALEFOR...GO!" She orders with a loud voice, startling both of her boys, making it harder to keep her emotions buried. "Let the Queen figure it out for you!"

Malefor practically tears up before his mother, making Cynder feel horrible, however, she keeps it together for the last few difficult moments as her baby stomps off.

"Damn Mom..." Sparx says, hearing his brother begin crying as he flies away fast. "...we really weren't fighting about that!"

"Shut up, Sparx! I know you guys are not_ fighting_." she says, showing her oldest the smile she has been keeping inside. "I am just having a bit of fun with your brother...if you don't mind?"

Sparx gives her a look, as if he does mind, and Cynder just cracks him across the side of his head with her wing.

"Do you really think I would do that to my baby?" she says, confusing her son with the tone of her voice and the brightness of her aura. "I just wanted to talk to you for a moment alone."

Sparx finally snorts a small chuckle from his nostils, then gives his mom his full attention.

"What is it?" he asks, and quickly a soft paw is to the tip of his nose

_You are upset,_ she asks without voice, feeling her firstborn's emotion, and the pain of missing another year of game playing beside his brother. _You were really looking forward to playing with Malefor, weren't you?_

_He had just turned eight the last time we played, and it was only his second time, Mom..._

Sparx's thoughts are suddenly back to his brother, watching as he disappears from sight around a ridge.

"...he was still so nervous."

Cynder smiles seeing the visions her son has of his little brother, and the pride he had for a terrified little competitor, whom showed no quit in every event he tried.

"But that never stopped him from giving his best effort."

Sparx takes a deep breath, looking toward the empty sky where his brother was a moment ago.

"He is so determined now...I would have loved to see the effort he gives this year, close up."

_Then maybe you should help him find enough blue paint for the both of you_

Sparx does a double take, then gives his mother a shocking look of disbelief, hearing her voice inside his head.

"What!? You _want_ me to play for New Warfang?" he says, then sarcastically places his paw upon his mother's forehead.

"You don't have a fever, yet you seem to be suffering from something."

Cynder smiles, grasping her sons paw from her forehead, and holding it tightly for him to hear more of her thoughts.

_I want to see his best this year, even if it costs me the bet I made with Queen Danielle_. she says to his mind, then shows her older son a vision from two years earlier, and the inspiration that Malefor draws from.

Sparx can see himself in the tug of war he never gave up on against the Earth Guardian, Tycor. And though Sparx had lost, his little brother was inspired by the unbreakable spirit he showed during a long fought, one sided match.

_Do you remember what he did after that?_

"I remember that he beat a dragon _three _times his age, and_ ten_ times his size in the next match to give our team the gold medal."

Cynder smiles seeing that moment in her son's memories, shown without her influencing it. Sparx is then shown several more images of his baby brother, and all of them about how Malefor looks up to him.

You_ are his inspiration_, The proud mother wraps her wing around her oldest son, and the one whom is more like herself. _and that means you need to be with _him_ today._

Sparx grasps his mom tightly, taking some of the purple paint from her body and mingling it with the blue he has already smeared on his chest from Malefor.

"Thanks Mom...I love you so much." he says, however, like his brother, Cynder pushes him away after only a second. Her paint is only slightly messed from the strong physical contact Sparx gave his mom, but this is not the reason for the purple and gold dragoness to be breaking this embrace.

"I love you too, sweetie..." she says lovingly at first, then flips a switch and shows her son a stare that puts fear within. She then grasps him by the shoulder with her claws, and yanks her first born child muzzle to muzzle "...but just know that I am going to take a lot of my frustration out on you and your brother today."

With a quick peck upon his nose, Cynder leaves Sparx standing alone on the forest floor, wondering how big a mistake he just made.

* * *

Inside the majestic domed arena, nestled at the foot of the Dragon's Palace in New Warfang, nearly every inhabitant of Avalar has now found their seat. The crowd noise is a steady thunder of chatter, as almost one hundred thousand moles, cheetahs, wolves, bears, and of course dragons, continue their conversations from outside.

The stadium floor, which is clear for the moment, is bathed in the nine colors that represent the elements of Avalar. These colored lights, which also represent the cities that play in the games, soon fade away, leaving only one.

Purple.

The crowd reacts with a great ovation to the start of the games, and the first team that begins making their way into the arena. However, in one of the VIP boxes, a young blue and black dragon is becoming very angry.

"Hurry up Mom, I need you to tie this on my back...I can't reach." he says, holding a small strap that would secure a blue fabric cover upon his black back scales. The young whelp becomes more anxious as a knock is heard at the door, knowing he was supposed to be downstairs with his team already.

"Come on Travix, we're gonna be late!" a muffled voice calls through the door, placing more stress upon the young drake. He can see his mom is busy with something very important, as she cradles his tiny baby brother in her arms. However, as more voices begin chattering from outside, he suddenly gets the nerve to express his feelings of being ignored.

"Alright already, Mom!" the young dragon cries out, making his little brother jump slightly in his mother's arms. "You haven't put him down since he hatched. It's been like a month, for Pete sake... I mean, you couldn't have been this bad with me!"

"No, son! She was worse!" a voice replies from behind, and quickly Travix can feel the strap he left dangling on his back pulled taut. A large black paw then reaches under his light blue belly and quickly the young dragon is lifted off the ground then spun around to face his father's loving eyes. "In fact, your mom practically carried you around for the first year you were alive, buddy!"

"Dad!" Travix barks out with surprise, as he never expected to see his father, yet doesn't question it, wrapping his arms and wings around him tightly. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"I wasn't gonna miss my son playing in the games," he replies, looking back at the opened door, showing the reason they are in this luxury box. A very old black and red dragon enters the VIP suite, and Travix's dad helps him to a large pile of cushions.

"So he made his tired old father leave the comfortable confines of the Counsel Hall for this loud obnoxious arena." the old dragon remarks, placing a very shaky paw upon the head of the young blue and black drake. A very genuine smile is given, as this elder lays on a thick blanket of sarcasm. "I mean why would I do that, to see you get you little blue butt kicked by your friend Malefor again?"

"You're not funny, Grandpa..." the young dragon replies, then shows a sarcastic smile to one of New Warfang's elders. "...besides...you probably can't see anything from up here anyway."

"Travix!" his mother barks, a tone of disapproval for his little joke. However, father and grandfather both chuckle at the youngster's swift comeback.

"Don't listen to your mom, my boy..." the old dragon grumbles, his voice gruff from years of yelling in the Counsel Hall. "...she's just upset that she didn't say it first."

The young blue drake steps close to the black and red highlighted elder, allowing this brittle old dragon a chance to hug his grandson. His eyes then focus hard upon the beautiful blue dragoness his strong fire breathing son has proudly called his wife for over a decade, and the reason he is able to hold a such a remarkable grandchild.

Now his heart pounds as she holds out a second grandson for him to see.

"I know this is what you are really here for, Pop." she remarks, giving a gentle pack to his old cheek, before placing another soft kiss on Travix's head. Only then does the two time mommy finally relinquish hold of her newest, greatest achievement.

Tiny, and totally black from nose to toes, the month old whelpling looks up at his grandfather with a pair of striking blue peepers.

"He has your stunning eyes, Seraphim!" he says, and she shows gratefulness in her own Sapphire blues. However, these eyes are suddenly startled as a knock is heard at the door.

"BY THE ANCESTORS, TRAVIX!" the muffle voice is heard much clearer, and is filled with fear and anxiousness. The door then opens wide, revealing a small blue Cheetah whom had been sent to retrieve the last member of Team Warfang.

"You are in so much trouble!" he says, as Tristan and Danielle stroll into the VIP box. "You made the _Queen _come and fetch you!"

Danielle smiles at the small cat, whom bows before her then runs like hell to get back downstairs. Travix also becomes nervous, but with a stronger embrace by his grandpa, his tension is released even quicker.

"Your Majesty!" the old dragon greets Danielle with a small nod of his head. "What may we do for you?"

Though his voice is questioning, he already knows why Danielle has stopped by, as this is her first time meeting a very important and beloved member of the community.

"I was told that Travix was still up stairs..." Danielle pauses as her eyes stop upon the dragoness nearly her same blue color, then nods in respect as Seraphim bows. "...and that his _mother_ was up here to."

"I've been hoping to finally met you." Danielle strides up to Seraphim, quickly extending a paw to greet her properly. "My daughter, Mya, has told me so much about her new teacher."

Still showing awe at the Queen's presence, the slightly older blue dragoness fumbles for a moment to speak, however, the words that finally do come from her mouth are spoken eloquently.

"The honor is all mine, Your Majesty, and I do apologize for not meeting with you at an earlier time, but..."

Seraphim turns her eyes to her new hatchling, whom stands up in his grandfather's paws and opens his tiny wings. He squeals for his mom, unable to flap them like she can to fly.

"...I have been preoccupied with something a _little_ more important."

Danielle looks upon the youngster, whom is quickly cradled by his father, then smiles as the tiny dragon stops crying.

"He's adorable, Seraphim..." she says, and the blue dragoness raises a paw politely to stop Danielle from talking.

"Please..." She says, pointing at the black and red elder. "...only_ this _obnoxious old dragon calls me by my _real_ name."

"It's because you are an _angel_, my dear." the old dragon chimes in, gesturing to his son with a shaky paw, then to the crowd in the arena. "and not just to _my_ boy, but to the countless dragons in this arena you have taught throughout the years."

The two toned blue wind dragoness blushes slightly, hearing such a genuine tone from her father-in-law's voice. She then returns her humbled blue eyes to the Queen.

"Please, Your Majesty...call me what my kids call me..."

She is about to say the name when a loud ruckus of laughter and yelling comes from down the hall. It gets louder and closer until suddenly three painted dragons burst into the room.

One dragoness stops politely, seeing she interrupted a moment between her mom and her new teacher, but the other two quickly run for the ledge overlooking the arena.

"By the Ancestors, Malefor! Look at how angry dad is that I'm not down there!" the larger of the two remarks, upon seeing the leader of the purple team as he wonders where his strongest teammate is.

Malefor turns his head up to his brother, now professionally coated in Warfang's colors, like himself.

"Dad doesn't know you switched teams!?" he retorts with shock, totally believing his brother was standing beside him in blue because of his father.

"MALEFOR AND SPARX!"

The voice sends the same fear into their soul that Cynder's angry voice does, and both boys turn to face the only other dragoness they respect as much as their mom...their teacher.

"WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE FOR BARGING IN LIKE THIS!?"

"Sorry Ms. Sara!" they both cry, turning and facing the two toned blue dragoness. They both sit down quickly on their hind quarters, showing attention to a dragon whom commands their respect.

Malefor is stunned silent by his new teacher, as he has only spent a month in her class. However, having spent plenty of time studying in her advanced courses, Sparx is completely calm with the most important instructor in the Dragon University. He smiles for his favorite teacher, then does what she always asks of her students.

He answers her question truthfully.

"I have _no_ excuse for barging in, Ms. Sara..._but_ just seeing my dad going crazy like this is worth the interruption..." he replies, then points out the window. "...seriously, you _must_ see this."

Seeing the smile on his face, and hearing an exuberance she hasn't heard from her one time star pupil for nearly a decade, Ms. Sara steps toward the window. Her grin only increases as her eyes grab sight of a very distraught purple and gold dragon pacing around the arena floor. And thought they are unable to hear him, everyone in the stadium can see his mouth going a mile a minute, asking his wife where their child has disappeared to.

"He has no clue that I am playing on Warfang's team." Sparx adds, allowing everyone in the room to hear a secret that most don't know about.

"Are you guys kidding!?" Travix barks from his grandfather's side, finally able to get his tongue to work. He walks up to the dragon who beat him in the Breath of Odin event for dragons under ten, as Travix uses Wind like his mom. "You mean I don't have to play against _you_ this year, Mal?"

Malefor doesn't reply immediately, still remaining silent after barging in. However, as his brother keeps Travix's mother's attention on the stadium floor.

"No Travix, we'll be playing together this year..." Malefor replies, then shows one of his friends from the Dragon University a bit of concern. "...but since were both _over_ ten, we have to play in the adult event, and that means _we_ have to beat my _mom_."

* * *

His angry purple eyes wonder around the arena, looking for his oldest son, but after ten minutes and seven other processions of colored teams, Spyro has yet to spot Sparx.

"I'm gonna kill him!" he barks, then looks over to his purple and gold coated wife, her red chest showing through the spot where Sparx had hugged her tightly. "You know _something_...don't you!?"

"Noooo, honey...I don't know where he went."

Spyro stomps over to the love of his life, as her eyes show him the opposite of the answer given.

"I'm not the one that yelled at him!" he argues, his voice showing he is nervous and angry, as does his aura.

"What did you say to him?" he continues, almost pouting as his emotions turn sour. "Cause he's gone again... I can _feel_ it"

Cynder smiles at her husband, as she can see the auras of her children waiting behind the only closed door left in the arena.

"Seriously, Spyro! You _feel_ it!?" She says with sarcasm, placing a paw upon his cheek, sending a calming sensation through the purple dragon. It allows him to focus, then feel the heartbeats of his boys.

Spyro snaps his head around, staring at the closed door, just as it begins opening. The lights in the arena turn blue, and the ninth and last team enters the Dragon Games.

"Are you kidding me!?"

Leading the group into the arena are two young dragons, and quickly the crowd ohs and ahs as Malefor is quickly noticed. Coated in Warfang blue, he runs alongside Mya, both of them cooling the air with their Icy breath, showing the element their team represents.

They come to a stop at the center of the large oval shaped arena floor and bow to the crowd before unloading a great deal of Ice magic to honor past fighters.

Then, it happens, and the entire crowd goes completely silent as Sparx makes his presence on Warfang's team known.

"I'm gonna _kill_ him!" is heard clear as a bell, when Spyro sees his blue coated oldest son enter the arena. His embarrassment shows quickly, as the purple dragon's voice echoes around the now eerily silent stadium.

The ohs and ahs build again, as everyone heard the statement, however, a wide smile fills Sparx's muzzle, knowing his father is not irate, only annoyed. And as the crowd's noise rebuilds to a deafening roar, Spyro can only see his boy mouth the words.

"Good Luck with that!"

Cynder smiles as her husband's aura darkens, then quickly brightens when Sparx gestures a single talon at his dad, then points to the ground.

"I can't believe this, Cynder..." Spyro says, then looks at her in an odd way, hoping she doesn't see anything evil in his Spirit. "...I'm suddenly anxious to battle _against_ my own son, and I'm afraid I _won't_ hold back."

The purple and gold coated dragoness moves closer to one she loves, then nestles her muzzle gently under his neck.

"Then _don't _hold back, Sweetheart, and show him who is the _better _dragon" she replies, and Spyro backs up with shock in his eyes, hearing his wife speak in such a way.

"Are you serious!?"

Cynder grasps her husband by the shoulder, bringing him muzzle to muzzle with her now angry face.

"You need to show him who is _leader_ of this family once and for all, and you cannot do that if you're worried about hurting his feelings again, Spyro..." Cynder remarks, showing her husband a barrage of moments in his life where he let Sparx walk all over him, so not to upset the son he never felt fully appreciated him.

"...you need to whip your son's ass for once!"

Spyro balks at his wife's bluntness, but then suddenly has an epiphany, realizing he has never truly stood up to his boy, especially if it meant upsetting his feelings.

"I'm just getting him back, Cynder..." he says somberly, looking at his sons as they play to the stunned crowd. His thoughts soon return to the two years that his oldest boy had left Avalar. "...I can't chance pushing him away again."

"Then you better kick his ass, Spyro!" a voice barks out from thin air.

Both husband and wife turn around and are shocked as a massive distortion of Light bends back into a large black painted dragon.

"What are you doing over here, Malefor!?" Cynder grumbles, as the anchor for team Shadow has ventured into the Purple Dragon's area illegally, and has been listening in on their conversation. The former King simply sits down before his best friend, paying no attention to his wife, and looks him dead in the eye.

"He _fears_ me because I _can_ and_ will_ whip his butt if I must," The former foster father of Sparx says with confidence in his words "but he also _loves_ me for that reason, Spyro."

Malefor can see the anger begin seeping into Spyro's eye, but he doesn't stop, making sure his last point is driven home.

"You don't _coddle_ your other son like you do Sparx, and that is why he respects you, and trusts you, and loves you." Malefor continues, literally staring down the dragon whom _he_ respects, and trusts, and loves.

"Young Malefor has _earned _everything from his father..."

Malefor then turns to the center of the arena, pointing a single paw at Sparx.

"...and he _cannot_, because you _refuse_ to push him!"

The oldest son of Spyro stands motionless for the moment, concerned to see his two fathers arguing again, however, as both their eyes lock on his, the young dragon realizes this is a pep talk that may cause him serious repercussions.

"YOU WANT ME TO _PUSH_ HIM!?" Spyro yells, while staring at his oldest son and slamming his tail upon the arena floor several times. "I CAN DO THAT!"

"Oh crap! Why is _he_ getting involved?" Sparx says to himself, as Malefor continues to fire his father up. His little brother who still stands nearby becomes concerned as his best friend's shoulders slump down.

"What is it Sparx?" he says, and his big brother looks down at him then shows a wide smile.

"I think I'm gonna get that ass kicking you told me I _deserved _a while ago..." Sparx says half-hearted, watching as his father is psyched up by his other father. "...and for some odd reason...I can't wait."

"Are you stupid or something!?" Malefor retorts, looking over at his father and feeling that fear that normally makes him hide in his room. "I can't stand when dad looks at me like that...cause I know I'm gonna get it, Dude!"

Sparx's smile only increase as he has never really seen this look from his real father. He has seen his aura swirl with anger and rage. Love and compassion. Defeat and sorrow. But never have the emotions been matched so oddly before, seeing love and hate swirling together.

"You better not back down today, Dad!" he barks, picking up his little brother before hovering back to the group of dragons painted in the same blue he is wearing. "Cause I _will_ take you down_ hard_!"

Spyro only grins, then looks up at Malefor.

"Thank you, my good friend!" he says, getting a smile from the large dragon...until. "Now get your ass back to your _own_ section of the arena, before I call for your ejection for spying on our team."

"You wouldn't dare stoop so low, Spyro." he pauses, as the purple dragon says nothing, just staring hard into his former enemy's eyes.

"Would you!?"

As the grin increases on both Spyro's and Cynder's faces, Malefor takes his cue to disappear.

The purple dragon chuckles as the former Dark Master lumbers quickly back to the black section. He then reaches down, grasping the paw of his love and pecks her on the cheek.

_In your wildest dreams, did you ever think we would end up here when we started this journey... _

Spyro shows an old memory to his wife, and the first moment they woke up with an evil restraint rapped around their neck, binding these two dragons together before an angry Golem.

_We fought_ _together to stay alive then, and every moment that has led us here...enduring the pain of countless attacks on our bodies and mind. Pain we thought would never go away... _

Spyro shows her battle after battle in his mind, confrontations that pushed them to the limits and beyond. And how every single one of these fight would build the feelings of love between the two. The stoic dragon then scopes the arena once again, taking in the splendor of all that is around him, before locking his eyes on his most prized possessions.

His boys.

_And now I can honestly say... it was worth it all._

Cynder hugs her husband tightly and shows him the one moment Spyro relives every time he looks upon his lovely wife, and the words that have echoed inside his soul for nearly eighteen years. Words that came from deep within Cynder's heart, believing for sure these would be her last, as the world was crumbling around them.

Words that are still spoken today with the same passion and feeling they had then.

"I love you."

**The End**

* * *

**Thank You for reading. I truly hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
